


The Dawn will come

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Male Alana, Manipulative Hannibal, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Young Will
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 132,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пари со старшими братьями ещё никогда до добра не доводили. Принцу Уильяму определённо стоило подумать об этом до того, как он согласился пробраться в подземелье, чтобы поговорить с запертым там опасным преступником — колдуном и людоедом, если верить слухам. Тогда, возможно, его жизнь не перевернулась бы с ног на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1. Глава 1

Темно. Как же тут было темно.  
От фонаря расходился слабый теплый свет, то и дело выхватывающий из тьмы обветшалые стены, рассыпающуюся каменную кладку.  
Пахло сыростью и плесенью, этим ходом давно уже никто не пользовался, и вряд ли кто-то знал о нем помимо Джеймса и Брайана. Ну и самого Уилла теперь.  
Под ногой что-то хрустнуло и мальчик неприязненно поморщился. Дурацкое пари, дурацкие Брайан и Джеймс!  
Уилл наклонился, подсвечивая себе фонарем и попытался разглядеть, на что наступил.  
Расплющенный крысиный скелет. Очаровательно.  
Уилл пнул остатки скелета носком сапога и продолжил путь, слушая, как сквозь шум крови в ушах пробивается неясный звук. Будто кто-то стучит монетой по металлу.  
Уилл сощурился. Впереди вроде бы замаячил свет.  
Отлично. Чем быстрее он с этим разделается, тем быстрее сможет вернуться обратно.  
Чтобы он ещё раз…  
Уилл сам не заметил, как уперся в стену. Неужели всё, конец пути?  
Мальчик поднял фонарь над головой, разглядывая кладку.  
Ничего особенного. Такая же разрушенная, как и всё вокруг. Но всё же что-то было не так.  
Уиллу стало не по себе. Ему не нравилась эта стена. И ещё больше не нравилось то, что могло оказаться за ней. Все его инстинкты подсказывали бежать, прятаться. Но он был упрямым.  
Упрямым и любопытным — эти качества несколько раз едва не стоили ему жизни.  
Мальчик поднял фонарь, внимательно осматривая стену. Протянул свободную руку вперёд и коснулся пальцами обветшалого камня.  
Странно. Стена была тёплой на ощупь и от прикосновения к ней покалывало кончики пальцев. Уилл отдёрнул руку и сделал шаг назад. Не может быть. Только не здесь.  
Он слышал много историй о старинных замках, каждая пядь которых была пропитана магией. До него доходили слухи о том, что руины этих замков ещё сохранились кое-где. Посреди мертвых сожжённых лесов и полей, одиноко торчащие на склонах холмов тлеющие останки былых времен. Никто не ходил туда, а если и обнаруживались смельчаки, не верящие в «глупые предрассудки», то они никогда уже не возвращались. И никто толком не мог сказать, что именно там происходит и из-за чего такие места даже животные обходят стороной, даже птицы не пролетают над ними.  
Да, Уилл определенно слышал про магические руины. И даже верил этим рассказам, но обнаружить магию здесь — под самым носом — в это поверить было уже гораздо сложнее.  
Мальчик вновь приблизился, осторожно протягивая руку. Интересно, почему братья не сказали ему о волшебной стене? Хотели, чтобы он сам это обнаружил? Чтобы струсил?  
Это вряд ли. Может быть, они даже не поняли, что стена магическая. Может быть, просто нашли способ проникнуть за неё.  
А с чего он, собственно взял, что тут замешана магия?  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, кончиками пальцев водя по шершавому камню. Он не мог сказать, откуда в нём была такая уверенность. Он просто знал и всё. Чувствовал. Что было достаточно странно, если не сказать страшно.  
Камень под его пальцами нагрелся ещё сильнее, покалывания стали болезненными, будто маленькие льдинки, впивающиеся в руки на морозе. Уилл открыл глаза. И несильно надавил на камень, который находился под его рукой. Камень послушно въехал в стену, будто и не был надёжно скреплён с другими. Покалывания прекратились. Раздалось громкое шуршание, в воздух взвилось облако пыли, и Уилл закашлялся, прикрывая лицо руками, а когда пыль осела, стены перед ним уже не было. Перед Уиллом будто беззубая пасть зиял проём. Темноту за ним не мог разогнать даже свет фонаря. Мальчик сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями, и шагнул вперёд, позволяя тьме обволакивать себя со всех сторон.  
***  
Сначала Уилл совсем ничего не видел в кромешной темноте. Лампу он погасил ещё в начале пути, побоявшись, что свет фонаря могут заметить.  
Он крепко зажмурился и досчитал до десяти. А когда открыл глаза, то сумел разглядеть неяркое пятно света вдалеке. Уилл осторожно тронулся в том направлении, стараясь не шуметь. Благо, подошвы его сапог почти беззвучно ступали по утоптанной земле.  
Свет всё приближался, и чем ближе подходил Уилл, тем отчётливее к нему пробивался посторонний шум. Гул голосов. Но разобрать, о чём они говорят, было невозможно.  
Мальчик шёл наощупь, руку держа на дальней от пятна света стене. Временами рыхлая кладка крошилась и рассыпалась под пальцами. Иногда он задевал холодные и склизкие стебли вьющихся растений и едва сдерживался, чтобы не воскликнуть от неожиданности.  
Гомон становился всё сильнее. Теперь Уилл мог отчётливо различать людей, сидящих за столом. В центре стола стояла одинокая свеча, освещающая лица людей.  
«Стража, — подумал Уилл. Чуть сощурился, глядя против света. — В карты играют».  
И пусть в любое другое время он ужаснулся бы подобной некомпетентности, сейчас это было только на руку.  
Если ему повезёт, то удастся пройти мимо этих ребят незамеченным. В животе скрутился тревожный узел.  
Это не было трусостью, нет. Уилл совсем не трус, что бы там не говорили его непутёвые братья. Его подруга детства — Беверли — тоже считала, что Уилл смелый.  
Просто здравомыслие ещё никто не отменял.

Когда Уилл подошёл так близко, что мог разглядеть блики света на лице дальнего от него стражника, он остановился.  
Успевшие привыкнуть к свету глаза не видели прохода.  
Мальчик, щурясь, оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, куда ему дальше идти.  
Он держался тени и оставался незамеченным. Если продолжит идти вдоль этой стены, куда-нибудь да попадёт.  
На самом деле он редко бывал в подземельях замка просто потому, что отец не позволял им с братьями здесь играть. Иногда отец брал Алана с собой, чтобы показать кого-то из пленников. Младшие сыновья в силу возраста или чего ещё такой привилегией не обладали.  
Но тем не менее Уилл совсем не ревновал отца к Алану, и даже не завидовал.  
Ладно, только чуть-чуть. Конечно же Уилл в тайне жалел, что не он родился первым. Ему бы хотелось быть правителем. Хотелось бы, чтобы отец показывал и рассказывал ему те же интересные вещи, которые он рассказывает Алану. Хотелось бы точно знать, кем он будет, когда вырастет.  
И хотя у Уилла с Брайаном и Джимми были те же учителя, что и у Алана, никто из них даже не надеялся однажды занять трон. Ведь это бы означало смерть старшего брата.  
Этого никто из них не хотел.

Хотя отношения Уилла с Аланом тёплыми назвать было никак нельзя. Бóльшую часть времени старший брат попросту его не замечал, по уши загруженный своими делами и проблемами. У него на самом деле практически не было свободного времени, а если и получалось выкроить минутку, Алан шёл на тренировочную площадку и там проводил несколько поединков.  
Уилл выходил против него несколько раз. И, приложив все усилия, позорно проиграл, продержавшись всего несколько минут.  
С другой стороны, раз они не общались, то и не ссорились и уж точно никогда не дрались вне площадки. Казалось, Алан никогда бы и не позволил себе ничего такого. Он всегда был сдержан, преисполнен достоинства, и глядя на него Уилл видел короля. Такого, как отец.  
Лучше, чем отец.

Уилл покачал головой, стряхивая посторонние мысли. Нужно было быстро решать, куда идти дальше. А потом всё просто. Найти нужную камеру, нужного пленника. Спросить его имя и вернуться к братьям, сказав, что выполнил пари. Всё не так плохо, как казалось раньше.  
Уилл задержал дыхание и сделал шаг вперёд, оказавшись почти на границе света. Пламя свечи на столе колыхнулось, и мальчик вздрогнул, вслушиваясь. Вглядываясь.  
Стражники по-прежнему не замечали его, хотя Уиллу казалось, что он как на ладони.  
Всё ещё не выдыхая, прижавшись спиной к стене, Уилл мелкими шагами начал продвигаться по направлению к зияющему чернотой проходу, который он приметил совсем недавно.  
Как только стена закончилась и пальцы схватили пустоту, Уилл юркнул в проход, восстанавливая дыхание.  
Наконец, немного придя в себя, Уилл огляделся. Перед ним был коридор, неярко освещённый факелами. По правой стороне шли четыре камеры, три из них были свободными. Должны были быть. Так говорил Брайан.  
В последней содержался пленник.

На самом деле Уиллу не полагалось знать про пленника. Всего несколько человек в замке официально знали об этом. Но слухи тут расходились довольно быстро.  
Что это был за человек, в прочем, не было известно никому, кроме отца и стражи. Ну, и Алана, конечно же. От Алана у отца секретов не было.  
Уиллу же всё рассказали братья. Брайан выведал подробности у прислуги, всегда любящей почесать с ним языками. Ребятам не терпелось узнать, что за загадочный человек заточён в подземелье и почему его имя хранится в таком секрете.  
Но в борьбе между любопытством и желанием поиздеваться над младшим братом победило второе, поэтому вместо того, чтобы самим воспользоваться недавно обнаруженным секретным проходом, Джеймс и Брай рассказали обо всём Уиллу, разведя его на «слабо» и заставив спуститься к темницам, чтобы своими глазами посмотреть на заключенного и всё им потом рассказать.

Сейчас это, в прочем, уже не казалось Уиллу хорошей идеей. Но отступать было поздно. Мальчик сделал несколько шагов вперёд, стараясь унять заколотившееся ни с того ни с сего сердце.  
Шагал он почти беззвучно. По крайней мере, ему так казалось.  
Поэтому он подпрыгнул на месте, когда услышал окликнувший его голос.  
— Подойди, не бойся.  
Уилл оглянулся. Он замер в нескольких шагах от занятой камеры и увидеть его оттуда было нельзя. Тогда как…  
— Я чувствую твой запах, — ответил пленник на незаданный вопрос. Голос его звучал странно и глухо. Мужчина правильно говорил на всеобщем, но акцент выдавал в нём пришельца из далёких восточных земель. — Ты боишься. Но тебе интересно. Любопытство побеждает страх. Так подойди же.  
Сглотнув, Уилл сделал шаг вперёд, остановившись в пятне света прямо перед решёткой камеры.  
Его собеседник, однако же, держался в тени — в самом дальнем углу. Мальчик сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть его.  
— И кто же ко мне пожаловал? — спросил пленник.  
— Сначала покажись, — подал голос Уилл, сам удивившись своей дерзости. — Я не хочу разговаривать с тенью.  
И, не успел он понять, что произошло, как из темноты вынырнуло лицо пленника.  
Уилл не отшатнулся. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его, глупо вылупившись на мужчину, разглядывавшего его в ответ.  
У пленника было хищное лицо, с жёсткими чертами. Острые скулы, губы сжаты в прямую линию. Глаза чуть сощурены, от чего вокруг них растеклась сеть мелких морщин. В его волосах была седина, но он не выглядел старым, как не выглядел и молодым. Уиллу тяжело было навскидку назвать возраст пленника, так же, как и его происхождение.  
Грубые лохмотья скрывали его истинное телосложение, но мужчина был высок и, как Уиллу показалось, широк в плечах.  
— Я — принц Уильям из рода Кроуфордов, — представился мальчик, не забыв повыше задрать подбородок. Как учили.  
— Сам принц Уильям… — уголки губ пленника дрогнули в подобии улыбки. — Ганнибал из рода Лектеров, — представился наконец он.  
Имя показалось Уиллу смутно знакомым, но он так и не смог вспомнить.  
— За что тебя схватили? — поинтересовался мальчик.  
От пронзительного взгляда Ганнибала вкупе с лёгкой улыбкой, тронувшей его губы, по спине побежали мурашки.  
— Твое любопытство граничит с бесстрашием, принц Уильям. Ты пробрался сюда, даже не зная, что тебя здесь ждет. Кто тебя здесь ждет. Это смело, но безрассудно.  
— И что ты сможешь мне сделать? — тут же спросил Уилл. — Ты заперт, а я в любой момент могу убежать. К тому же, я сын короля — за мою смерть ты поплатишься головой.  
Но на всякий случай Уилл сделал шаг назад от камеры, чем вызвал новую улыбку у Лектера.  
— Слишком самонадеянно, Уильям. Ты не сможешь убежать от всего, а твое происхождение едва ли сослужит тебе добрую службу, когда начнутся проблемы.  
Уилл сжал руки в кулаки, короткие ногти впились в нежную кожу ладони.  
— Я все равно тебя не боюсь, — заявил он. — Тебя наверняка скоро казнят.  
— Я тоже так считаю, — спокойно ответил пленник, отходя от решётки и вновь шагая в тень. — Если у твоего отца хватит смелости.  
— Хватит, — ответил Уилл. Однако что-то в тоне Ганнибала его смутило. Он чувствовал, как теряет всякую свою уверенность.  
— Мне пора идти, — промямлил Уилл наконец, дергаясь в сторону и уже собираясь убежать.  
— Приятно было побеседовать. До свидания, Уильям, — донеслось ему вслед.  
Мальчик готов был поспорить, что Лектер улыбался.  
Уилл проигнорировал прощальную реплику и вновь нырнул в темноту, быстро шагая прочь. Стук собственного сердца перемешивался со стуком шагов, и на несколько мгновений Уилл будто растворился в этом шуме, загипнотизированный собственным пульсом.

Как он вернулся обратно, Уилл так и не смог вспомнить. Очнулся он у двери своей комнаты, готовясь войти.  
Но не успел мальчик повернуть ручку, как кто-то сгрёб его за плечи.  
— Буууу, — прокричали ему прямо в ухо. Уилл заёрзал, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но держали его крепко.  
— Отпусти! — потребовал он, заезжая локтём по рёбрам обидчику, но тому было хоть бы хны.  
— Ну всё, хватит! — услышал Уилл голос Бев. — Джеймс, прекрати!  
Хватка тут же разжалась, и Уилл отскочил в сторону, весь взъерошенный и очень злой.  
Перед ним стояли два его старших брата-лоботряса и улыбались совершенно одинаково довольными улыбками.  
Вообще Брайан и Джеймс — внешне различающиеся как небо и земля — имели совсем одинаковые повадки. Они одинаково улыбались, одинаково жестикулировали, и в речи их проскальзывали одни и те же словечки. Это частенько сбивало с толку тех, кто плохо их знал, но братьям это было только на руку.  
— Ну что? — спросил наконец Брай, выходя вперёд и отпихивая Джеймса в сторону. За их спинами тенью маячила Беверли.  
— Я был внизу, — подтвердил Уилл, всё ещё немного обиженный. — Видел пленника.  
— Небось сразу дал дёру? — расхохотался Джимми. Уилл свирепо глянул на него.  
— Я с ним поговорил. Он назвал мне своё имя, — ответил мальчик.  
— Не томи же, — воскликнул Брайан, возводя руки к небу.  
— Он сказал, что его зовут Ганнибал, — вспомнил Уилл. — Из рода Лектеров, кажется.  
И тут Брайан и Джеймс как по команде открыли рты. Уилл нахмурился, не понимая их реакции.  
— Ганнибал?  
— Лектер? Тот самый?  
— Какой «тот самый»? — не понял Уилл, скрещивая руки на груди и отступая немного назад.  
Братья переглянулись. Беверли осторожно обогнула их, выходя вперёд и вставая рядом с Уиллом. Она положила руку ему на плечо и ободряюще сжала.  
Уилл кивнул ей в ответ, затем снова перевёл взгляд на Брайана, который подался вперёд.  
— Ганнибал Лектер — мощный колдун. Один из последних в королевстве! — начал рассказывать он, возбуждённо размахивая руками. — Говорят, он был проклят и изгнан собственной семьей, когда проявился его магический дар. Он сбежал на болота и жил там, терзаемый злобой и ненавистью, пока его магия не стала тёмной как ночь и он не научился ей управлять.  
Уилл ещё сильнее нахмурился, верхняя губа его дёрнулась, обнажая зубы.  
— Тогда он вернулся домой под покровом ночи, — продолжал Брай. — И наслал заклинание такое мощное, что оно уничтожило начисто его прежнее жилище и убило всех, кто был в доме.  
Он выдержал драматическую паузу, оглядывая лица присутствующих.  
— Это отняло у него все силы. Он стоял и смотрел, как тлеют остатки того места, что он звал когда-то домом. А затем на негнущихся ногах поплёлся обратно на болота, но по дороге встретил путника, заблудившегося в лесу. Лектер накинулся на него, свернул шею, а затем вспорол брюхо и принялся пожирать внутренности. И тогда он почувствовал, как усталость отступает, и тело вновь наполняется магией. Только тогда он почувствовал удовлетворение.  
Ещё одна пауза. Повисшую тишину, казалось бы, можно резать ножом.  
— Много лет он жил отшельником на болотах, лишь изредка появляясь среди людей, чтобы утолить свой голод. Никто не знал, как он выглядит. Никто не пережил встречи с ним, чтобы рассказать. Говорят, что в последние годы голод его стал совсем невыносим. Люди пропадали всё чаще и чаще. Жители деревни собирались с вилами и факелами и шли на болота, чтобы убить монстра, но так ни разу его и не нашли. Многие отдали жизнь в этих поисках, навсегда остались в болотах. Их души Ганнибал собрал и привязал к себе, чтобы они…  
— Ну, всё! — оборвала вдруг его Беверли, крепче сжимая побелевшего Уилла. — Ты уже достаточно всех напугал.  
— Да что я? — возмутился Брай. — Я только пересказываю то, что сам услышал!  
Джеймс позади него согласно закивал.  
— Да ты сам это только что придумал, — подал голос Уилл. Ничуть не испуганный, нет. А дрожал он больше от того, что в коридоре было достаточно холодно.  
И то, что буквально час назад он преспокойно разговаривал с самым опасным в королевстве человеком, даже дерзил ему! Нет, это всё ещё не укладывалось в голове.  
— Ничего я не придумал, — обиделся Брайан. — Не хочешь — не верь. Или…  
Он вдруг хитро улыбнулся.  
— Может, сам у него спросишь? Раз вы уже подружились.  
— Нет! — ответила за него Беверли. — Если этот человек так опасен, как ты говоришь…  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Не хочу я туда возвращаться. Если тебе так надо — сам к нему иди.  
— Кто-то струсил! — выкрикнул Джимми, и оба брата залились звонким смехом. — Да ты бы ни за что туда не сунулся, если бы знал, кто он такой. Кишка тонка, а?  
Беверли устало закатила глаза, поворачиваясь к Уиллу.  
— Не ведись на это, — посоветовала она. — Они дураки, что с них возьмешь.  
Мальчик поджал губы.  
— Я сам разберусь, Бев. — Он дёрнул плечом, скидывая её руку. — А вы двое! А ну, — прикрикнул Уилл.  
Братья затихли, с интересом посмотрев на него.  
— Я спущусь туда один последний раз. Спрошу, правда всё это или нет. И больше никогда туда не пойду вне зависимости от ответа! И плевать мне, что вы скажете.  
— Вот это по-нашему! — одобрил Брай.  
— По-мужски! — поддакнул Джеймс.  
— Идиоты, — вздохнула Беверли.  
Уилл больше ничего не сказал. Просверлил братьев взглядом. Ободряюще улыбнулся подруге. И, развернувшись, скрылся в своей комнате, демонстративно захлопнув дверь перед носом у всех троих.  
Оказавшись в одиночестве, Уилл устало сполз по двери.  
Если всё было так, как рассказал Брайан, то Уилл мог запросто лишиться жизни сегодня. Но как же тогда отцу удалось найти и пленить такое чудовище? Что вообще произошло? И как этот человек мог быть колдуном, ведь всем давно известно, что магия практически ушла из этого мира, а оставшиеся её искры сохранились только в руинах и заговорённых предметах. И очень редко, практически никогда не проявлялись в людях.  
Вопросов было слишком много. А ответы мог дать только один человек.  
И именно поэтому — совсем не из-за подначек братьев — Уилл должен был ещё раз спуститься в подземелья.


	2. Глава 2

Возвращаться в подземелья не хотелось. Но во всём замке не осталось места, где можно было бы спрятаться от нападок и подначек вездесущих братьев. Сначала Уилл просто посылал их к чёрту, говоря, что пойдет тогда, когда будет готов.  
Но это не помогало. Даже Беверли, единственный человек, кто мог вразумить Джеймса и Брайана, была бессильна.  
Поэтому Уилл скрепя сердце вновь шёл по тёмным коридорам уже знакомой дорогой.  
Стена, кстати, вновь была на своём месте, и открывать проход пришлось заново, но на этот раз Уилл не почувствовал никакой магии и с трудом отыскал нужный камень. Может быть тогда, в первый раз, ему всё это просто почудилось? Не было тут никакой магии. Потому что магии вообще не осталось в этом мире.  
И тот человек был никакой не колдун, а всего лишь преступник. Опасный, но надёжно запертый. Грубить ему всё равно не стоило. А вот вежливо расспросить может и получится. Наверняка Лектеру, каким бы чудовищем он ни был, скучно сидеть здесь и ждать казни. Про которую, кстати, и разговоров пока ещё не было. Может быть, он даже не убийца, а политический преступник. Какой-нибудь шпион, которого пока нельзя убивать. Или даже заложник, которого потом можно будет обменять.  
В любом случае, способ узнать только один.  
Мальчик погасил фонарь и двинулся по коридору, вновь держась рукой за одну из стен. На столе, где вчера играли в карты стражники, мирно посапывал дежурный. У Уилла мелькнула мысль о том, что если бы он был заперт тут как преступник, сбежать не составило бы никакого труда. Нужно будет обратить внимание отца или Алана на такую халатность.  
Погружённый в свои мысли, Уилл не сразу заметил, как оказался перед решёткой нужной камеры.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал он, глубоко вздохнув. Он не видел пленника, но точно знал, что тот где-то в темноте. Наблюдает.  
Уилл чувствовал на себе его взгляд, и от этого мурашки шли по коже.  
— Здравствуй, принц Уильям, — донеслось наконец из дальнего угла. — Чем обязан?  
Мальчик переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Я хотел извиниться за своё вчерашнее поведение, — выговорил Уилл. — Я был ужасно невежлив.  
Ганнибал не ответил и на несколько мгновений повисла напряжённая тишина. Слышно было лишь тяжелое испуганное дыхание мальчика.  
— Извинения приняты, — сказал наконец Лектер, и Уилл не смог сдержать вздоха облегчения. — Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать, юный принц?  
— Да, — выпалил Уилл. — То есть нет. Я хотел спросить… Если позволите.  
И вновь молчание, продлившееся на этот раз недолго.  
Ганнибал вдруг вынырнул из темноты. Ступал он абсолютно беззвучно, поэтому Уилл едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Но сумел удержать себя в руках и даже не шарахнулся в сторону.  
— Ты можешь спросить, — сказал Ганнибал, максимально приближая лицо к прутьям решетки. — А я решу, отвечать или нет.  
Уилл кивнул, несколько секунд собираясь с мыслями, а затем озвучил свой вопрос.  
— Правда, что Вы колдун?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, обнажая мелкие острые зубы, отчего улыбка стала похожей на оскал.  
— Я отвечу на твой вопрос, если ты ответишь на мой, — сказал он. — Идёт?  
— Что Вы хотите знать? — спросил Уилл.  
— Кто так напугал тебя?  
Уилл опустил взгляд вниз, ковыряя носком сапога утоптанную землю.  
— Мой старший брат, Брайан.  
— Это он сказал тебе, что я колдун? — спросил Ганнибал, беззвучно смеясь.  
— Да. Так это правда?  
— Правда.  
Уилл ошеломлённо поднял взгляд. На самом деле он почти не поверил в бредни, которые рассказал Брай. Не хотел верить. Он ждал, что Лектер посмеётся над ним и скажет, что никаких колдунов не бывает и всё это — детские выдумки.  
Что ж, может быть он и сейчас смеется.  
Мальчик встретился взглядом с глазами Ганнибала и застыл на месте.  
Боковым зрением он видел, как камера, погружённая в полумрак, освещается вдруг неярким белым свечением, исходящим от Лектера. Весь силуэт мужчины был окутан этим светом, и чем дольше Уилл смотрел, тем ярче он становился. До рези в глазах. Так, что мальчику начало казаться, что он слепнет. Глаза будто жгло огнём, и Уилл почувствовал, как по щекам текут слёзы. Но они совсем не приносили облегчения.  
— Уильям! — услышал он оклик. — Закрой глаза. Не смотри.  
— Я… Я не…  
— Ты можешь. Закрой глаза.  
Голос пленника звучал уверенно и почти ласково. Уилл собрал остатки сил и крепко зажмурился. Глаза всё ещё жгло, и сквозь веки проникал яркий белый свет. Мальчик спрятал лицо в ладонях, но всё равно не смог избавиться от свечения.  
— Уильям, слушай меня внимательно. — Голос Ганнибала доносился будто сквозь пелену. — Сосредоточься на моём голосе. Слушай только его. Думай только о том, что я тебе говорю.  
— Я не могу, — прошептал Уилл. — Я не могу.  
— Молчи. Ничего не говори. Только слушай. Расслабь плечи и спину. И опусти руки.  
Уилл всхлипнул, но послушался, отнимая ладони от лица. Плечи всё равно напряженно подёргивались, а руки тряслись.  
— А теперь открой глаза. Насчёт три. Не бойся, света больше не будет.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — истерически воскликнул Уилл.  
— Я обещаю, Уильям. Помни, насчёт три. Один.  
Мальчик поморщился, чуть отворачиваясь в сторону.  
— Два.  
Глубокий вдох.  
— Три.  
Уилл распахнул глаза, готовый тут же вновь их закрыть.  
Но слепящего света больше не было.  
По щекам всё ещё текли слёзы, но больше не чувствовались боль и жжение.  
— Что ты со мной сделал? — просипел Уилл, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вглядываясь в блаженный полумрак, ласкающий и убаюкивающий.  
— Я ничего не делал, — тихо ответил Лектер. — Даже если бы и хотел, стены этой темницы не позволили бы мне использовать магию.  
— Тогда что это было? — спросил Уилл, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
— Подойди.  
Мальчик удивлённо посмотрел на него. Не без опаски. Но, убедившись, что всё действительно закончилось, задержал на пленнике взгляд.  
— Встань там, где я не смогу до тебя дотянуться. Но подойди ближе, дай посмотреть на твоё лицо.  
Все ещё едва сознавая, что он делает, Уилл шагнул вперёд, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Ганнибалом. Тот вполне мог добраться до него отсюда, но даже не шелохнулся. Может быть, усыпляет его бдительность. Может быть, действительно не собирается причинять ему вреда.  
Тем временем мужчина чуть склонился и прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо Уилла.  
— С тобой ведь такое случалось раньше. Ты смотрел на людей или вещи и видел их чуть другими. Чувствовал, что с ними что-то не так, но не мог понять.  
Уилл молчал, всё ещё мелко дрожа.  
— Уильям, — Спокойно, без раздражения. Но в то же время твёрдо и властно. Так отец раздавал приказы. — Ты ведь хочешь знать, что произошло. Тогда ответь мне.  
— Нет, такого никогда не было. Или… Или я не замечал, — почти прошептал мальчик. Голос предательски срывался, и одни и те же слова приходилось повторять по несколько раз.  
Он бы не пропустил что-то такое. Разрушительное. Яркое. Смертоносное.  
— Уверен? Это могло выглядеть не так, как сегодня. Просто странное ощущение. Будто ты знаешь что-то, но не можешь этого объяснить.  
«Стена, — подумал Уилл. — Я понял, что она магическая. Не знаю как, но понял».  
— Не было такого, — повторил он.  
Ганнибал выпрямился и сделал шаг назад от решётки.  
— Ты хотел узнать, есть ли во мне магия, юный принц. И ты смог это увидеть собственными глазами. Это редкий дар, и очень опасный для тебя, если не уметь им пользоваться. К счастью, ты живёшь в мире, из которого утекает магия. В былые времена каждый встречный человек, каждый зверь, каждый камень мог бы ослепить тебя.  
Уилл беспомощно смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.  
— Если такого раньше не случалось, то это мог быть лишь единичный всплеск. Вполне возможно, что такого больше не повторится, — продолжал Лектер. — Но если это случится снова… Ты должен прийти ко мне. Я знаю, как тебе помочь.  
***  
Дверь, ведущая в библиотеку, приоткрылась с привычным скрипом. Уилл юркнул внутрь, тут же оказываясь в просторном помещении с мягкими креслами и крепкими дубовыми столами.  
Уиллу нравилось находиться здесь хотя бы потому, что тут можно было побыть наедине с собой. Свернуться калачиком в одном из кресел, полежать на мягком ковре, побродить вдоль полок, хранящих древние фолианты и не менее древнюю пыль на них. Редко кто забредал сюда помимо него и отца. А если кто-то и заходил, то брал нужную книгу и тут же покидал помещение.  
Поэтому Уилл пришёл именно сюда. Все ещё не до конца оправившийся от сегодняшних событий.  
Здесь было тихо, спокойно и — самое главное — не было никого, кто мог бы увидеть его таким.  
Сейчас мальчику жуть как хотелось просто побыть в одиночестве. Он залез с ногами на кресло и уставился прямо перед собой. Ни о чём не думая. Ничего не чувствуя.  
Просто смотрел вперёд, позволяя измученному мозгу успокоиться.  
Уилл не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он окончательно пришёл в себя.

Он встал и пошатываясь обогнул кресло. Задумался на мгновение и, улыбнувшись, двинулся в сторону «лабиринта» из стеллажей, который непонятно зачем был размещён здесь. Гораздо удобнее было бы поставить шкафы вдоль стен. Но, кто бы ни придумал именно такое расположение, он явно что-то смыслил в библиотеках.  
Лабиринт из книг всегда казался Уиллу совсем нереальным, магическим. В детстве он прогуливался по нему, представляя что заблудился и не может найти дорогу домой. Он брал с собой пуговицы, конфеты или куски хлеба, обозначая ими свой путь, и потом шёл по выложенным дорожкам обратно, «находя» дорогу.  
Когда Уилл подрос, запутанный лабиринт вдруг оказался всего лишь парочкой связанных между собой проходов. Но так и не растерял своей магии.  
Мальчик улыбнулся, вступив в первый проход. И закрыл глаза, протягивая руку вбок и касаясь пальцами корешков книг. Он пошёл вперёд, считая шаги. Уилл давно уже помнил наизусть все повороты, поэтому любил ходить вот так — проверяя себя.  
— Девятнадцать, — шептал он себе под нос. — Двадцать, двадцать один, поворот. Один, два, три…  
Вдруг чьи-то руки опустились ему на плечи, не давая пройти вперёд.  
Уилл, громко ойкнув, распахнул глаза.  
Перед ним стоял его старший брат, Алан. Что было очень и очень странно. Уилл никогда не видел его здесь, все нужные книги у Алана хранились в комнате, а недостающие фолианты приносили ему слуги. А такого, чтобы выкроить минутку на отдых в библиотеке, у старшего брата вообще не случалось.  
Поэтому Уилл удивленно моргнул, помотав головой. Но брат никуда не исчез.  
Так и возвышался над ним, легко улыбаясь.  
— Привет, — сказал наконец мальчик.  
— Привет, — ответил Алан, убирая руки с его плеч.  
Не зная, что говорить дальше, Уилл опустил взгляд в пол.  
— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — честно признался он.  
— Я редко сюда прихожу, — ответил ему Алан, возвращаясь к разглядыванию книжной полки.  
— Понятно, — Уилл шмыгнул носом. - Ну, ты, наверное, очень занят. Не буду тебе мешать, — проговорил он. И, не дав Алану возможности ответить, метнулся обратно в том направлении, откуда пришёл.  
Выйдя из «лабиринта», Уилл опустился в одно из кресел, подтягивая ноги и обнимая коленки. Странно было встретить тут кого-то ещё. Особенно Алана. Странно, но не неправильно.  
Должно быть, у того выдалась редкая минутка отдыха от учёбы и от обязанностей кронпринца. И он решил провести её в тишине и покое. И тут появился Уилл со своими детскими играми.  
Мальчик фыркнул. Ладно уж, он найдет себе на сегодня другое место, чтобы побыть в одиночестве и подумать. А почитать он вполне может и те книги, что лежат у него в комнате. Кажется, там было что-то про рыцарей или про драконов, а может, и про тех, и про других. Уилл точно не помнит. Да и какая, собственно, разница.  
Мальчик уже собирался уйти, как вдруг услышал шаги.  
Алан, держа в руке какую-то книгу, обошёл его кресло и подошёл к столу. Он положил книгу и сам уселся рядом на полированную поверхность — прямо напротив Уилла.  
— Ты мне совсем не мешаешь, — сказал Алан, улыбнувшись.  
Уилл, подняв на него глаза, улыбнулся в ответ самыми краешками губ.  
— Мы с мамой любили сидеть здесь, когда я был маленьким, — сказал вдруг Алан, отводя взгляд. — Сначала она читала мне вслух, а потом мы менялись.  
Юноша взял в руки принесенную книгу.  
— Это была наша любимая. Читал? — Алан протянул книгу Уиллу, и тот осторожно принял её из рук брата, будто книга могла рассыпаться от неловкого прикосновения.  
Он посмотрел на обложку, прочитал теснённые буквы.  
— Да, — Уилл улыбнулся, проводя пальцем по золоченым символам. — Мне она тоже очень нравилась. Только…  
Только никто ему эту книгу не читал. Он сам читал себе, с тех пор как гувернантка выучила его грамоте.  
— Ты очень на неё похож, Уилл, — сказал Алан, будто почувствовав его состояние. — Мы все на неё похожи, но ты — больше всех.  
Мальчик всё ещё не поднимал глаза.  
— Хочешь, я тебе почитаю? — спросил брат.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Это я виноват, что её не стало? — спросил он, запинаясь. — Я… убил её, когда родился.  
— Нет, — сказал Алан. — Ты не виноват.  
Уилл поднял на него взгляд. Глаза заволокло пеленой наворачивающихся слёз.  
— Ты не виноват, Уилл, — повторил Алан. — Это всё… — на секунду его лицо исказилось гневом, губы поджались, ноздри раздулись. Но прошло мгновение — и изгиб красивого рта снова смягчился. — Никто не виноват.  
Алан протянул руку, взъерошив волосы у мальчика на макушке. Потом пригладил растрепавшиеся кудрявые прядки.  
Уилл улыбнулся ему сквозь слёзы. И кивнул.  
Алан отвёл руку и безжизненно уронил её на колени. Уилл протянул книгу и вложил её брату в раскрытые ладони. А затем встал и быстрым шагом вышел из библиотеки, оставляя Алана наедине со своими мыслями.  
В дверях Уилл обернулся, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на брата. И застыл на месте.  
Алан сидел неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку. Но воздух вокруг, казалось, дрожал, и Уилл готов был поклясться, что видел, как брата окутывает мягкий белый свет.  
Уилл прижал руку к открытому рту и медленно попятился назад, упираясь спиной в дверь. Наощупь нашарил резную ручку и, дернув её на себя, пулей вылетел из библиотеки, несясь по коридору и не разбирая ничего на своём пути.

Он долго бежал, ноги сами несли его куда-то. Когда Уилл совсем выдохся, то перешёл на быстрый шаг, и только это спасло его от столкновения.  
— Осторожнее! — воскликнула Беверли, внезапно вынырнувшая из-за угла. — Уилл? — она рассеянно посмотрела на него.  
Мальчик, резко затормозив, невидяще уставился на подругу.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросила она, чуть склонив голову на бок. — На тебе лица нет. Уилл, что случилось?  
Мальчик не ответил. Он молча смотрел на Беверли, и губы его мелко подрагивали.  
Он смотрел на ореол света, окружавший его подругу детства. И пытался вспомнить, как дышать.  
«Я знаю, как тебе помочь», — повторял голос Ганнибала в голове.  
Я знаю, как помочь.


	3. Глава 3

Несколько дней Уилл отказывался разговаривать с кем бы то ни было. Он вел себя холодно и отстраненно, на вопросы прислуги отвечал односложно и неохотно, а всех остальных вообще игнорировал напрочь.  
Он целыми днями сидел в своей комнате, старательно пряча взгляд, когда к нему кто-то заходил. От Беверли он вообще отворачивался, чем в итоге здорово её обидел — она ушла, не сказав ни слова.  
Брай и Джимми, потоптавшись у порога несколько минут, так и не смогли ни рассмешить, ни разозлить брата и мигом убрались. Уилл слышал, как у выхода их перехватила Бев и долго отчитывала как нашкодивших котят, говоря, что именно из-за них Уилл снова спустился в темницу к этому проклятому Лектеру и теперь сам не свой.  
Упоминание Ганнибала разозлило и расстроило Уилла ещё больше, и он подпер дверь стулом и весь оставшийся день вообще никому не позволял входить в комнату. И сам из неё не выходил.  
Уилл чувствовал, что ведёт себя по-детски, но оправдывался тем, что он всё-таки и был ребёнком. Так, по крайней мере, считал отец, старательно оберегавший его от страшных потрясений и не возлагавший на него, как и на Брайана, совсем никаких обязанностей.  
А Брайану, между делом, было уже семнадцать. Почти восемнадцать, как он сам любил говорить, но до восемнадцати ему ещё было жить и жить.  
Раньше Уиллу казалось, что стоит его братьям вырасти, как они тут же заведут себе собственное королевство — ну или хотя бы замок, — женятся, и у Уилла появятся племянники, с которыми он будет играть. Но время шло, а жениться не собирался никто, даже Алан, хотя ходили слухи, что отец собирается заключить особо выгодный политический союз и обвенчать сына с сестрой будущего союзника.  
Про замок уж и говорить нечего. С Аланом всё понятно, он станет королем, когда отец умрёт или просто пожелает отойти от дел. Сам Уилл тоже найдет чем заняться в этой жизни. Он младше Брайана на три года, Джеймса — на четыре, но уже может дать обоим фору практически во всех изучаемых дисциплинах: от арифметики до фехтования. Да, Уилл что-нибудь придумает. Станет рыцарем, или ученым, или уйдет из дома — странствовать и искать своё призвание, но вот чем собираются заниматься Брайан и Джимми… Кажется, они так и будут всю жизнь издеваться над братом, сбегать от учителей и зажимать по углам хорошеньких служанок. Что ж, возможно, в этом их призвание.  
Так, за размышлениями о братьях, Уилл немного успокоился. Настолько, что смог нормально заснуть — без кошмаров, в которых он сгорает в кипельно-белом магическом пламени.  
Разбудил его скрип двери и звук проезжающихся по полу ножек стула. Послышались громкие шаги, и Уилл едва не свалился с кровати от грубого окрика, раздавшегося над ухом.  
— И как это понимать?!  
Отец. Прослышал про его состояние.  
Неужели так сложно было просто оставить его в покое? Обязательно было стучать отцу? Уилл бы сам со всем разобрался. А теперь будет только хуже.  
— Что происходит, Уильям? — гаркнул король Джек из рода Кроуфордов, гроза всея Мэрилэнда.  
— Мне нездоровится, — ответил мальчик, садясь на кровати и подтягивая к себе колени. — Доктор Чилтон сказал, что всё в порядке и это скоро пройдет.  
— Вот только ты выгнал Чилтона взашей! — отец раздосадованно взмахнул руками.  
Так вот, значит, кто донёс отцу. Что ж, этого можно было ожидать.  
— Уилл, сынок, что с тобой происходит? — внезапно сменил гнев на милость Джек, присаживаясь на край кровати.  
Если бы Уилл знал, что с ним происходит… Мальчик, собравшись с силами, внимательно посмотрел на отца. На мгновение ему показалось, что сейчас он вновь увидит это проклятое свечение, но нет, всё было как обычно.  
Или в отце не было того, что присутствовало в Лектере, Алане и Беверли, или эта… способность мальчика работала не всегда, а только когда её каким-то образом провоцировали.  
Уилл тряхнул головой. Он подумает об этом позже, а пока отец ждал от него ответа, который Уилл не готов был дать.  
— Просто я… — с языка готова была сорваться наспех придуманная ложь, как вдруг дверь в комнату вновь распахнулась.  
— Джек. Оставь его в покое.  
Мальчик вытаращился на фигуру, застывшую в дверном проёме.  
— Алан? — отец удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Это моя вина, — молодой человек шагнул в комнату, приближаясь к Джеку и Уиллу. — Я заговорил с ним о матери и сильно расстроил.  
Даже в полумраке, царившем в комнате, Уилл увидел, как побелел отец.  
— Мы уже говорили с тобой о том, что… — процедил Джек сквозь зубы.  
— Я знаю, — отрезал Алан. — Говорю же, я виноват. Оставь мальчика в покое, я сам с ним поговорю.  
Но убедить отца было не так легко.  
— Это правда? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к младшему сыну.  
Уилл кивнул, закусив губу.  
— Но Алан не виноват, я просто… Мне просто стало грустно.  
— Просто стало грустно… — повторил Джек. Он повернулся к старшему. — Исправляй, что натворил. А потом ложись спать. Мне нужно, чтобы ты завтра был в форме — предстоит трудный день.  
— Я знаю. Я помню, — кивнул Алан. — Доброй ночи, Джек.  
Он дождался, пока отец выйдет из комнаты, а затем подошёл ближе к кровати, на которой совсем уж съежился, обнимая колени, Уилл.  
— Что бы там ни случилось, — тихо заговорил Алан. — Не доводи всё до такого состояния.  
— Я не… — попытался запротестовать Уилл, но брат перебил его.  
— Если бы я не спровадил его сейчас, он бы не давал тебе покоя ещё пару недель. Он и так теперь будет следить за тобой одним глазом. Думаю, тебе это не нужно.  
Уилл посмотрел на Алана. И вдруг явственно увидел тонкую пелену, окутывающую его. Прозрачную и практически невесомую, больше похожую на паутину. И совсем не такую яркую, какой она показалась Уиллу тогда в библиотеке.  
Пожалуй, мальчик мог и не замечать её, если не присматриваться. Если не концентрироваться. И если не думать о ней. Стоило переключить внимание на что-то ещё, и пелена пропадала и всё становилось как прежде.  
— Если тебе нужна будет помощь, — завершал тем временем свою речь Алан, — ты можешь обратиться ко мне. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — ответил Уилл, и сам поразился тому, насколько спокойно прозвучал его голос. — Спасибо.  
— Для того и нужны братья, — улыбнулся ему Алан и, развернувшись, направился на выход.  
Уилл долго гипнотизировал взглядом захлопнувшуюся за ним дверь.  
Алан был прав, затягивать с этим не стоило. И не стоило привлекать к себе столько внимания, это было совершенно ребячески и безрассудно.  
И проблему нужно было решить. Только тут Алан был бессилен.  
А значит, придётся опять спуститься. Опять увидеться с Ганнибалом. И попросить его о помощи.  
***  
Визит к Ганнибалу Уилл оттягивал как только мог.  
Для начала Уилл помирился с Беверли, что оказалось не так-то просто.  
Подруга здорово обиделась на его поведение, но ещё больше обиделась на то, что мальчик отказался объяснять причины.  
— Я пока ничего не могу сказать, — в очередной раз вздохнул Уилл в ответ на хмурый взгляд Бев. — Я сам ничего не понимаю. Со мной творится что-то странное, и я не знаю, что.  
Они стояли снаружи кухни, где работала мать Беверли, и теперь помогала и она сама.  
С кухни постоянно доносились гневные и не очень возгласы, и каждый раз Бев вздрагивала, хмурясь ещё сильнее и ещё суровее глядя на Уилла. Будто мало ей этой нервотрёпки. Ещё и Уилл решил вести себя как идиот.  
Но наконец Беверли вздохнула, опуская скрещенные на груди руки.  
— Просто пообещай мне, что если твои странности зайдут слишком далеко, ты всё мне расскажешь.  
Вот она, Бев. Никогда не может долго злиться. Особенно на Уилла. Стоит только сделать глаза пожалобнее…  
Мальчик кивнул.  
— Обещаю.  
Только вот всё уже зашло слишком далеко.  
Беверли улыбнулась. Уилл изо всех сил попытался разглядеть в ней то, что увидел в тот день, но больше не получалось. Он и концентрировался, и ослаблял внимание, и пытался воспроизвести эмоции, которые испытывал в тот момент, но всё было бесполезно.  
Способность включалась и выключалась стихийно, и Уилл никак не мог уловить мельчайшие триггеры, на которые она реагировала. И ужасно боялся, что вновь утратит контроль, и на этот раз рядом не окажется Лектера, чтобы ему помочь.  
Видимо, его размышления отразились на его лице, потому что Бев снова нахмурилась.  
— Уилл? Ты как будто не здесь.  
— Где ещё мне быть? — как можно беззаботнее спросил он.  
Но обмануть её было не так-то просто.  
— Хорошо, держи свои секреты при себе, — сдалась Беверли наконец. — Я не настаиваю. Но будь осторожен, Уилл. Нехорошее у меня предчувствие. И, пожалуйста, не спускайся больше в эту чёртову темницу. Хватит, наигрались. Ты уже достаточно взрослый и разумный, чтобы не вестись на провокации этого дурачья — Джеймса и Брайана.  
— Я не буду их больше слушать, — осторожно ответил Уилл. — Мне и самому как-то не особо хочется туда идти.  
Это не было обещанием, но, кажется, оказалось достаточным, чтобы Беверли расслабилась. Её лицо смягчилось, и она, воровато оглянувшись, шагнула вперёд, крепко обвивая Уилла руками.  
Он хотел было протестующе заворчать, но поняв, что всё же провинился и не в праве пока что возмущаться, осторожно обнял подругу за плечи.  
И скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как воздух вокруг них потрескивает от маленьких искорок.  
Нет, откладывать вылазку в темницы больше нельзя.  
***  
— Это снова произошло.  
Уилл забыл о приветствии, как и о любых других проявлениях вежливости. Он так извёл себя за эти несколько дней, что даже перестал бояться и беспокоиться по поводу того, что Лектер всё-таки опасный преступник.  
Ганнибал, в прочем, в свою очередь позволил ему эти небольшие грубости.  
— Как именно? — спросил мужчина, выходя на свет.  
Выглядел он странно умиротворенным, если не сказать довольным. Что было подозрительно, учитывая, что он уже целую неделю находился за решёткой, не видя солнечного света.  
— Я увидел, как что-то окружает моего старшего брата. Как тонкая паутина. А потом и мою подругу, Беверли. Что это вообще значит? — Уилл нервно теребил рукав рубашки, ткань едва не трещала по швам.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, Уильям. — Ганнибал сложил руки за спиной и подошёл к одной из стен камеры, опираясь на неё. — Ты наделён способностью видеть магию в людях и предметах.  
— Хочешь сказать, что мой брат тоже маг? — воскликнул мальчик. А затем тревожно обернулся. Если кто-то из стражи его услышал…  
— Скажи мне, что именно ты знаешь о магии? — спросил Ганнибал спустя несколько секунд молчания.  
— Только то, что её совсем почти не осталось в этом мире, — ответил Уилл.  
— Её осталось больше, чем ты думаешь, — сказал Ганнибал, отводя взгляд от Уилла на противоположную стену. — Но меньше, чем мне того бы хотелось. В твоём брате и в твоей подруге лишь отголоски магии. Я называю это искрами. Они никогда не разгорятся в настоящий пожар и едва ли хоть раз себя проявят. Чего не скажешь о тебе. Такие, как ты, юный принц, рождаются очень и очень редко. Ты уникальный в своём роде.  
Уилл окончательно запутался. Он подался чуть вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть и слышать Лектера, но слишком близко подошёл к решётке.  
Помялся несколько секунд, то делая шаг назад, то снова возвращаясь на место.  
Пленник наблюдал за ним боковым зрением, и на губах его блуждала улыбка.  
— Такие, как ты — тоже, — сказал мальчик наконец.  
— Да. Мы оба уникальные. Но эта уникальность не взялась из ниоткуда.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Сколько у тебя братьев и сестёр, Уильям?  
— Трое братьев. Сестёр нет.  
— И ты на всех них пытался… смотреть по-особенному? Признай, ведь тебе было интересно.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Обеспокоенный тем, как точно Лектер угадал его реакцию. Его эмоции и действия.  
— Самый старший, Алан, светился как первый снег. Когда я смотрел на Брайана, то мне будто бы что-то привиделось, но, скорее всего, это разыгралось моё воображение. А вот вокруг Джимми я совсем ничего не заметил.  
— И ты ведь уже думал о том, почему так вышло? — спросил Ганнибал, всё ещё не глядя на него и изучая стену. Уилл вдруг даже разозлился. Ему захотелось привлечь к себе внимание Лектера.  
— У нас с Джеймсом разные матери, — сказал мальчик сухо. — Алан, Брай и я — дети королевы, а он — сын служанки.  
— Бастард, значит.  
— Да, бастард. Но отец признал его, и Джеймс рос вместе с нами.  
— А как королева на это отреагировала? — Лектер наконец повернулся к нему, и Уилл едва удержался, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь резкое.  
— Я не знаю. Наверняка была не в восторге.  
Повисло молчание. Ганнибал изучал выражение лица мальчика с откровенным интересом. До противного откровенным.  
— Значит, это… эта искра передалась нам троим от матери? — спросил наконец Уилл.  
— Вероятно. Я полагаю, что проверить это не представляется возможным.  
— Она умерла, когда я появился на свет. Мы с Брайаном совсем её не помним.  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал вдруг Ганнибал. Уилл недоверчиво уставился на него. — Уверен, она была замечательной женщиной.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Уилл, растерявшись. — Отец ничего о ней не рассказывает. Алан помнит её, ему было восемь, когда она умерла. Но он тоже никогда со мной не говорил на эту тему.  
Никогда. До того дня в библиотеке.  
На глаза вновь навернулись непрошеные слёзы, и Уилл утёр их рукавом.  
Вокруг стало заметно светлее, и мальчик стиснул зубы, опуская взгляд в пол.  
— Опять началось, — процедил он, жмурясь.  
— Это начинается всякий раз, как ты испытываешь сильные эмоции, не так ли, Уильям? — донёсся до него голос Лектера.  
Уилл не ответил. Он согнулся, сдавливая виски пальцами, изо всех сил пытаясь сконцентрироваться на чём-то другом.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
— Нет!  
— Посмотри на меня, — повторил Ганнибал. — Не бойся. Уильям.  
Мальчик замотал головой.  
— Всё будет в порядке. Ты почти научился это контролировать. Открой глаза.  
Потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы остаться на месте и не сбежать.  
Уилл приоткрыл один глаз. Свет никуда не исчезал.  
— Давай же, — в голосе послышались жёсткие нотки. Уилл шепотом досчитал до трёх и резко вскинул голову. И замер.  
На месте, где стоял Ганнибал, теперь высилось существо, сотканное из ослепительно белого света. «Ослепительно» — в переносном смысле.  
Смотреть было больше не больно. Даже наоборот, глядя на Лектера, Уилл чувствовал, как его переполняет уверенность и спокойствие. Как завороженный мальчик шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку сквозь прутья решетки.  
Его рука вдруг тоже засветилась и почти так же ярко. И это, кажется, было самым прекрасным, что Уилл видел в своей жизни.  
Ганнибал приблизился, чтобы мальчик мог его коснуться.

И тут всё прекратилось быстрее, чем успело начаться. Послышался жуткий грохот и выкрики.  
— КТО ТЕБЕ СПАТЬ ПОЗВОЛИЛ, СКОТИНА ТАКАЯ?! — донесся до Уилла громогласный рёв.  
Мальчик подпрыгнул на месте, быстро отшатнувшись от решётки.  
— Кажется, мне пора сматываться, — прошептал он. — Я… Я ещё приду.  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением, принц Уильям, — улыбаясь проговорил Ганнибал.  
— Можешь звать меня Уилл, — выпалил мальчик. И понёсся по коридору, молясь всем известным богам, чтобы его не заметили. Только не сейчас.  
Стол, за которым дремал дежурный в его прошлый визит, был пуст. Сам стражник теперь робко жался к противоположной от прохода стене, пока его начальник, бешено размахивая руками, крыл его на чём свет стоит.  
Оба были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить внимание на худую фигурку, юркнувшую в темноту.


	4. Глава 4

Уилл сдержал своё слово и вернулся на следующий же день. И вообще начал приходить так часто, как только мог, не вызывая подозрений. Благо, все в замке привыкли к его «чудачествам» и стремлению к одиночеству. И если он срочно был кому-то нужен, а его не могли найти, это значило, что Уилл в очередной раз сбежал ото всех и рано или поздно выйдет. Искать его было бесполезно: Уилл знал замок как свои пять пальцев, и мало кто из членов семьи или прислуги мог потягаться с ним в этом. Разве что Брай и Джеймс, но и те после выволочки от Беверли старались особенно брату не досаждать.  
И теперь Уилл часами торчал здесь. Разглядывая в полумраке темницы силуэт Ганнибала.  
Они много разговаривали, так, что под конец у Уилла начинал заплетаться язык, а Лектер лишь беззлобно посмеивался над ним.  
Уилл рассказывал Ганнибалу о своей семье. О братьях, об отце, о лучшей подруге, которая была всего лишь на год его старше, но, тем не менее, командовала и им, и Брайаном с Джимми, и почти всеми поварятами на кухне. Такой уж у неё был характер.  
Рассказывал те небольшие крупицы информации, которые доходили до него самого, о том, что происходит в мире.  
Ганнибал обычно больше слушал, чем говорил, но если Уилл начинал задавать вопросы, охотно отвечал на них. Иногда, в прочем, когда Уилл касался особенно болезненных тем из прошлого, Ганнибал мрачнел и просил позволения не отвечать на заданный вопрос именно сейчас.  
— Позже, мой принц, я обещаю, что всё тебе расскажу, — мягко говорил он, и Уилл кивал, загипнотизированный звучанием его голоса.  
Мальчика вообще иногда удивляло, что Лектер был так к нему терпелив. Обычно, когда кто-то не хотел отвечать на вопросы Уилла, то просто говорил ему, что это не его дело, или что он ещё слишком мал, чтобы понять. Это, конечно, было обидно, потому что понимал Уилл многое и вообще был очень сообразительным для своего возраста.  
Поэтому он продолжал приходить сюда, расслабляясь и совсем забывая глупые рассказы Брайана.  
Впрочем, однажды Уилл всё-таки задал вопрос, который несколько дней его преследовал.  
— За что тебя посадили в темницу? — спросил он.  
Ганнибал стоял у самой решётки, прислонившись лбом к металлическим прутьям. Уилл держался на почтительном расстоянии.  
— Я убил трёх человек. Гвардейцы твоего отца нашли меня над телами. Забрызганного кровью.  
По спине и рукам Уилла пробежались мурашки. Сразу вспомнилось, как Брайан, выпучив глаза, рассказывал про Лектера, пожирающего внутренности убитых им людей. Чтобы заглушить дикий голод, мучающий его каждую секунду.  
— П-почему ты сделал это? — пробормотал мальчик неразборчиво.  
Ему на мгновение показалось, что Лектер не станет отвечать. Если бы он не ответил сейчас, Уилл бы, наверное, больше не спустился сюда.  
Видимо, Ганнибал тоже это понял. Поэтому, выдержав паузу, он заговорил, глядя куда-то в пустоту.  
— Потому что они убили мою сестру.  
Повисло молчание. Мальчик и не надеялся на то, что Ганнибал продолжит. Пояснит, что всё же случилось, но тот вновь заговорил. Голос его звучал тихо, но отражался от стен, окружая мальчика со всех сторон.  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что вся моя семья погибла, когда я был ещё ребенком?  
Уилл кивнул. Ганнибал тогда не вдавался в подробности, а Уилл не стал настаивать. Он лишь отметил для себя, что в гибели своей семьи Лектер виновен не был. И что не было никакого «изгнания с позором», потому что магический талант Ганнибала проявился уже после того, как он осиротел.  
— Тут необходимо сделать оговорку. Погибли все, кроме меня и моей младшей сестры. Наших родителей убили варвары. Отбросы общества, возомнившие себя великими карателями. Они откуда-то узнали об остатках магии в нашем мире, заполучили амулеты, позволяющие им отыскивать людей, отмеченных даром. А затем они безжалостно истребляли всех, на кого укажут амулеты. Мужчин, женщин, детей, стариков. Не оставляли никого на своём пути.  
— Но… почему они это делали? — спросил Уилл, потрясённый рассказом. — Ты же говорил, что те, в ком лишь небольшая искра магии, даже никогда не смогут ей воспользоваться. И не смогут никому навредить.  
— Видишь ли, юный принц… — Ганнибал на мгновение прервался. — Всё правильно. Люди, в которых присутствует лишь крошечная искра, не смогут её в себе разбудить. Но у таких людей могут однажды родиться дети, обладающие даром. Такое случается очень редко. Но всё же случается. И на свет появляются такие, как я.  
— И такие, как я, — шепотом добавил Уилл.  
— Да. И эти… животные истребляли подчистую всех. Чтобы перестраховаться. Чтобы уничтожить даже те остатки магии, что существуют ныне.  
— Это… это же несправедливо.  
— Жизнь, мой дорогой Уилл, полна несправедливости. Особенно когда люди возомнят себя богами. И решают, кому жить, а кому умереть.  
Уилл ничего не ответил. Он только тяжело дышал, крепко сжимая кулаки. И будто назло, как напоминание о его собственном даре, мир вокруг вдруг осветился мерцанием их с Ганнибалом магической ауры.  
Лектер, будто бы и не замечая перемен, происходящих с мальчиком, тем временем продолжал.  
— После смерти родителей мы с сестрой долгое время скрывались на болотах. Боялись, что эти борцы за «справедливость» снова вернутся. — Голос Ганнибала многократно отражался от стен, создавая эхо. И вообще начал звучать совсем по-другому. Пронзительнее. Сильнее. Убедительнее. Уилл слушал, едва дыша. И во все глаза смотрел на его озарённый силуэт.  
— Как оказалось, мы не зря боялись. Нас всё же выследили. Проверили нас обоих при помощи амулета. И затем убили мою сестру прямо на моих глазах. Перерезали ей горло. Я смотрел, как из неё уходит жизнь, и ничем не мог ей помочь. Тогда и проявился мой талант. Нож, которым убили мою сестру и которым собирались перерезать и мою глотку, вылетел у убийцы из рук и вонзился ему в горло. Те каратели, что держали меня, разлетелись в стороны. Я бросился к сестре, но было слишком поздно.  
— Спустя много лет, когда я научился контролировать свою силу и пользоваться ей, я вновь напал на след этой банды. Они продолжали это делать. Убивать невинных людей. Но, хотя каратели набирали новичков, их оставалось совсем немного. Я перебил их всех. Меня схватили, когда я убил последних.  
Повисла напряжённая тишина. Уилл тяжело дышал. Сияние аур погасло, и привыкшие к свету глаза почти ничего не могли различить в полумраке.  
— Это не честно, — тихо сказал Уилл.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся.  
— Ты уже взрослый мальчик. Привыкай.  
И с этими словами Лектер неторопливо выпрямился и прошёл вглубь камеры, показывая, что разговор на эту тему закончен.  
Уилл, не колеблясь, шагнул вперёд.  
Он без опаски подошёл к самой решётке камеры и сел на пол, перекрестив ноги.  
— Расскажи мне о том, как ты научился контролировать свои способности, — попросил Уилл.  
Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся, не покидая своего угла. Но мальчик, конечно же, этого не видел.  
***  
После визита в подземелья Уилл собирался заскочить в библиотеку, чтобы взять пару книжек, а затем пойти поискать Беверли. Она, кажется, опять начала на него сердиться. Конечно же она понимала, что Уилл скрывает что-то важное. Она слишком хорошо его знала и чувствовала, чтобы позволить себя обмануть. И, хоть Бев и обещала не лезть, всё равно ей было обидно, что её лучший друг хранит от неё секреты.  
Уилл иногда задумывался над тем, чтобы всё ей рассказать. Но ловил себя на мысли, что не может найти слов. Да и как рассказать такое? И как доказать, что это правда? Ведь Бев не могла видеть и чувствовать того, что видел и чувствовал он. А без того, чтобы самому испытать эту силу, увидеть саму магию, коснуться её, ощутив покалывания на коже — без этого его слова прозвучат бредом сумасшедшего. Поэтому его способность оставалась его маленькой тайной. Вернее… Не только его.  
Задумавшись, Уилл едва не прошёл мимо библиотеки, но вовремя затормозил, хватаясь за дверную ручку. И вдруг услышал голоса.  
— Мы не можем быть уверены, Джек! — Уилл узнал голос Алана. — У нас только один шанс, и, если не получится, он может смести нас всех с лица земли. Ты сам видел, на что он способен.  
— Именно поэтому я и хочу сделать это как можно быстрее! — воскликнул отец.  
Мальчик потоптался на месте. Этот разговор явно не предназначался для его ушей. И, по-хорошему, Уиллу бы сейчас уйти, оставив Алана и отца разбираться со своими делами без свидетелей.  
Но любопытство родилось вперёд Уилла. И оно же его однажды и сгубит.  
Поэтому он остался, и, услышав следующую реплику Алана, понял, что правильно сделал.  
— Он, по-видимому, не может выбраться из темницы. Так пусть там и остаётся. Пока мы не узнаем больше. Нельзя действовать вслепую, Джек.  
— Вечно он там сидеть тоже не будет, — возразил отец. — Если хотя бы половина из того, что о нём говорят, верна… Сын, — тон Джека изменился.  
Послышались шаги. Видимо, он подошёл к Алану ближе.  
— Мы сидим на пороховой бочке и балуемся со спичками. То, что пока ещё ничего не произошло — счастливая случайность. Но вечно нам везти не будет. Нужно казнить Лектера как можно быстрее.  
Повисло молчание. Сердце пропустило удар.  
Уилл зажимал рот руками, не вполне доверяя себе. Глаза расширились от испуга.  
Нет. Нет. Нельзя его казнить. Это несправедливо.  
Алан должен объяснить отцу, что казнь надо отложить. Он ведь умный, он должен понимать, что нельзя вот так — без выяснения всех обстоятельств…  
— Хорошо, — сказал Алан. И в абсолютной тишине это прозвучало приговором. — Кажется, ты прав. Тянуть больше нельзя.

Первым порывом было сейчас вернуться обратно, чтобы предупредить Ганнибала. Чтобы… Чтобы что?  
Что ещё Уилл мог сделать? Что Ганнибал мог сделать? Морально подготовиться?  
Но сказать ему всё же было нужно. Лектер обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Он же могущественный колдун! Уилл сам видел, сколько магической силы его окружает. Ганнибал на многое способен. Так почему же тогда…  
Клетка. Клетка. Всё дело в темнице, в которой он заперт.  
Уилл едва ли не подпрыгнул на месте, готовый сорваться и побежать в подземелья в любую минуту. Но сам себя остановил. Сейчас как раз смена караула. Потом обед. Уилл не сможет прошмыгнуть незамеченным. И потом, он обещал сегодня помочь Чилтону с выпиской рецептов. Злопамятный доктор так и не простил ему обиды, и теперь, чтобы наладить с ним отношения, Уиллу приходилось время от времени исполнять его мелкие поручения. Нет, если сегодня после полудня Уилл не явится к доктору, тот вновь нажалуется на него отцу. А Джек и так относится к нему насторожено. Ещё, чего доброго, начнёт выяснять, как Уилл проводит свободное время.  
И сможет отследить его путь и сложить два и два.  
Чёрт. Ладно. Сегодня Лектера уже точно не казнят. Завтра, скорее всего, тоже. Для начала надо объявить о казни, чтобы народ успел собраться и прийти.  
Значит, ещё оставалось как минимум полтора дня. За это время Уилл что-нибудь придумает. Они вместе что-нибудь придумают. А пока…  
Уилл, успокоившись, замедлил шаг. Какое-то время он практически нёсся по коридору, и сейчас сбился с дыхания. Ему нужно было подумать. В тишине и спокойствии. Жаль только библиотека занята… А вот в саду, наверное, сейчас никого нет. Можно посидеть там, дождаться обеда. Да и на свежем воздухе будет гораздо лучше думаться.  
***  
Уилл пробыл в саду довольно долго. Когда он наконец очнулся, вынырнув из своих мыслей, то обнаружил, что уже начало смеркаться.  
Мальчик огляделся вокруг, вздыхая с сожалением. Тут было хорошо. Тихо. Легкий ветерок приятно холодил кожу. Отсюда были видны огни замка, слышен был громкий гомон голосов, доносящийся из приоткрытых окон.  
Увидеть Уилла из замка было невозможно — его надёжно скрывали раскидистые ветви ивы, под которой он сидел, прислонившись спиной к старому стволу. И уходить отсюда совсем не хотелось. Тем более, за всё то время, что Уилл здесь просидел, он так и не сумел придумать хоть что-нибудь стоящее. Ему нужно было поговорить с Ганнибалом. Узнать, что тот сам думает по поводу казни. И возможных способах её саботировать.  
Ведь не могут они на самом деле убить Лектера.  
Уилл так многое должен ему рассказать, о многом спросить, многому научиться.  
Да и не заслуживал Ганнибал смерти. То, что он сделал… Это ведь не было просто слепой местью за семью. Он хотел остановить эту кровавую жатву. Не дать этим извергам отнять ещё больше невинных жизней.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Уилл не сразу заметил, что он больше не один. Поэтому вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним приземлился кто-то, пихая его плечом.  
— Так и знала, что ты здесь. Тебя Чилтон по всему замку ищет, — сообщила Беверли.  
Уилл повернулся к ней, скорчив рожу.  
— Чилтон собственный зад без помощи не отыщет, — сказал он.  
Бев заливисто рассмеялась.  
— Это уж точно!  
— Интересно, почему он ищет меня так поздно? Я обещал помочь ему после обеда. Я думал, он давно уже ябедничает на меня отцу.  
Урчание в животе тут же напомнило Уиллу, что обед он сегодня благополучно пропустил. И не только сегодня.  
— А ты не слышал? — Бев удивлённо приподняла брови. — Брай и Джимми подрались. И Чилтон всё это время вправлял носы и пальцы и прикладывал лёд к шишкам.  
Мальчик театрально закатил глаза.  
— Из-за чего на этот раз?  
Бев пожала плечами и как-то слишком резко отвела взгляд.  
— Как будто им нужен повод, чтобы помахать кулаками.  
Уилл прищурился. Конечно, братья и впрямь иногда поколачивали друг друга практически ни за что. Но дело обычно не заходило дальше пары тумаков и затрещин. Для того, чтобы они действительно друг на друга разозлились, нужна была веская причина.  
— Ты смутилась, — сказал всё же Уилл вслух. — Признайся, за кого из них болела?  
Бев вскинула на него негодующий взгляд.  
Уилл широко улыбнулся.  
— С какой стати мне за кого-то из этих дураков болеть?  
— Всё «дураки», да «идиоты». Да ладно тебе, Бев. Я же не слепой.  
Его улыбка стала ещё шире.  
Беверли нахмурилась и поджала губы.  
— Не слепой, говоришь? — саркастично спросила она. А затем отвернулась, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Уилл пихнул её плечом.  
— Да я же шучу. Не обижайся.  
— Я не обижаюсь, — резко ответила Беверли. — Просто… — её голос смягчился. — Ты так поглощён своими новыми интересными делами, что правда не замечаешь?  
— Не замечаю чего? — спросил Уилл. Он не рад уже был, что решил подколоть подругу. В конце концов, это совсем не его дело.  
Бев тяжело вздохнула, будто раздражаясь из-за того, насколько Уилл несообразительный. А затем встала, поправляя подол платья. И протянула ему руку.  
Уилл принял помощь и тоже поднялся на ноги, не понимая, что происходит.  
Руку его Бев не отпустила, всё ещё крепко сжимая в своей ладони. А затем быстро приподнялась на носочки, подалась вперёд и прижалась губами к его губам.  
Уилл даже сообразить не успел. Он так и стоял каменным изваянием, удивленно распахнув глаза, когда Беверли отстранилась. Испуганно посмотрела на него. Выпустила руку Уилла и, развернувшись, быстро ушла, скрываясь между деревьями.  
Мальчик ещё несколько мгновений не шевелился, глядя ей вслед. А затем, совершенно потерянный и сбитый с толку, побрёл обратно в замок — искать Чилтона.


	5. Глава 5

Лектер выслушал его с каменным спокойствием. Когда мальчик договорил, сразу как-то поникая и съеживаясь, Ганнибал несколько секунд задумчиво разглядывал его, ничего не говоря в ответ.  
Затем легко пожал плечами.  
— Что ж… Это объясняет, почему сегодня мой завтрак странно пах, — равнодушно сказал он.  
— Они пытаются отравить тебя? — нахмурился Уилл. — Яд — оружие подлецов.  
— И женщин, — добавил Лектер. - Нет, не думаю, чтобы меня хотели отравить. Скорее, успокоить. Чтобы я не оказывал сильного сопротивления во время казни.  
Он говорил так спокойно и ровно, что Уилл даже рот приоткрыл в удивлении.  
— Неужели тебе всё равно? — тихо спросил мальчик.  
— Конечно же нет, — заверил его Ганнибал. — Прошу простить мне мою безэмоциональность. Так проще думается, а подумать есть о чём. Спасибо за предупреждение, Уилл. Я… Я действительно это ценю.  
На мгновение его губы поджались, и взгляд, устремлённый на Уилла, переполнился каким-то невыразимым чувством. Мальчик так и не успел понять, что это было — выражение лица Лектера вновь стало нечитаемым.  
— Ты как-то говорил, — вспомнил Уилл, — что стены этой темницы не позволяют тебе использовать магию.  
— Да, — Ганнибал сложил руки за спиной, прохаживаясь вдоль решётки. — Это место было построено очень давно. И предназначено для того, чтобы сдерживать магию. Твой отец и брат, конечно же, не могли этого знать, когда запирали меня здесь. Можно сказать, что им повезло.  
— Или Алан почувствовал что-то. Сам того не понимая.  
Лектер остановился и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Именно так. Как бы то ни было, пока я здесь — я бессилен. Если сыграть правильно, я наверняка смогу вырваться по дороге на эшафот, — Ганнибал задумчиво сощурился, разговаривая уже скорее сам с собой.  
— Далеко ты не убежишь, — сказал Уилл, нервно сжимая кулаки. — Вокруг будет полно стражи. И… Кто-то может пострадать. Кто-то невиновный.  
Мальчик шмыгнул носом.  
— Кажется, у меня есть идея получше.  
— Я весь во внимании, — ответил Ганнибал.  
— Я выпущу тебя отсюда. Покажу выход из замка. Когда тебя хватятся, ты будешь уже далеко.  
Уилл возбужденно взмахнул руками.  
— Здесь есть секретные проходы, — продолжал он. — Если пойти до рассвета…  
— Уилл, — перебил его Лектер.  
Но мальчик не обращал внимания.  
— Ключи хранятся у начальника стражи и у дежурного…  
— Уилл. — Уже куда жестче оборвал Ганнибал.  
Мальчик замолчал, встречаясь взглядом с Лектером. И вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Я не могу просить тебя об этом. Это большой риск для тебя. Не говоря уж о том, что ты пойдешь против своего отца и брата. Я не могу этого допустить.  
— А я не могу допустить твоей смерти! — взорвался Уилл. И сам смутился своей вспышке. Он продолжил уже спокойнее. — Отец и Алан ошибаются насчёт тебя.  
— Мой дорогой принц, — Лектер опустил взгляд. — Ты слишком добр ко мне.  
— Ты мой друг, Ганнибал, — ответил Уилл, и губы его тронула лёгкая улыбка. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебя казнили. Я придумаю, как достать ключ.  
На самом деле у него уже были кое-какие соображения, но он предпочёл оставить их при себе. Было ясно только, что в одиночку он никогда этого не провернёт. Одно дело — прокрасться мимо дремлющего дежурного, на которого никак не повлиял втык, полученный от начальства, а совсем другое — пытаться стащить ключи, висящие у него на поясе. Тут нужно мастерство. Но Уилл, кажется, знал, кому такое под силу.  
— Как только ключи будут у меня, я приду сюда и попробую открыть камеру. Найдем нужный, а остальные надо будет вернуть на место. Но уходить придётся только после вечернего обхода. Так у нас будет больше времени, прежде чем поднимется тревога.  
— Вижу, ты уже всё продумал, — заметил Лектер.  
— Если всё пойдет как надо, то никто не пострадает завтра. Ни ты, ни я, ни посторонние люди. — Уилл подошёл почти вплотную к решётке, чуть запрокидывая голову, чтобы смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза, и обхватывая пальцами металлические прутья. — Если же нет… Будем импровизировать.  
На хищном лице Ганнибала появилась улыбка. Он обхватил ладонями руки Уилла, чуть сжимая и почти сразу отпуская.  
— Думаю, что всё получится, — сказал мужчина.  
Уилл ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
Мальчик слегка отступил от решётки.  
Ещё нужно будет собрать немного припасов Лектеру в дорогу. Если наведаться на кухню и попросить Беверли…  
Беверли. Как же теперь смотреть ей в глаза? В голове всё никак не желало укладываться произошедшее вчера.  
— Тебя что-то тревожит? — прервал его мысли Ганнибал.  
— Это не по поводу плана… Пустяки.  
— Если это беспокоит тебя, то не пустяки, — мягко сказал Лектер.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, складывая руки на груди.  
— Это Беверли. Вчера она меня поцеловала.  
— Это проблема? — Ганнибал вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Я не знаю. Нет. Или да. Проблема… — мальчик запнулся.  
Говорить об этом с кем-то было непривычно. Уилл вообще редко когда делился своими мыслями и чувствами, с юных лет осознав, что едва ли кто-то из окружающих его людей сможет понять, о чём он говорит. Изредка он делился проблемами с Бев, но она только сочувственно кивала и говорила то, что Уилл и так уже знал.  
С Ганнибалом было иначе. Он был гораздо умнее всех, кого Уилл когда-либо встречал. Он мог поддержать разговор на любую тему. И, что самое главное, у него всегда находились верные слова, когда Уилл был в смятении. Как сейчас, например.  
— Она мне очень нравится, — признался Уилл наконец. — Хотя иногда раздражает. Я просто никогда не думал о ней в таком плане. Бев всегда была мне как сестра.  
— Ты растёшь, Уилл. Неудивительно, что по мере взросления приходится пересматривать своё отношение ко многим вещам.  
— Всё равно отец ни за что в жизни не позволит мне жениться на ней.  
— Брак не имеет ничего общего с любовью, юный принц. Особенно для особ королевской крови.  
— Мой отец любил мою мать. — возразил мальчик. — Наверное…  
— И всё же у него есть ребёнок от другой женщины.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Тогда мне просто нужно разобраться… — устало вздохнул он, устремляя взгляд в пол. — Но это может подождать. Сейчас нам с тобой обоим лучше сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах.  
Уилл поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с Лектером.  
— Мне нужно пойти, всё подготовить. Получится или нет — я приду через пару часов после обеда. Сообщу о результатах.  
— Что ж… Тогда до встречи, Уилл. И спасибо тебе.  
— Пока ещё не за что. До свидания, Ганнибал.  
***  
— Тебя-то я и искал, — радостно воскликнул Джеймс, направляясь прямо к Уиллу.  
Мальчик обреченно вздохнул, всячески выказывая своё неудовольствие.  
Однако он тоже надеялся найти Джимми. Тот нужен был ему для аферы.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — устало спросил Уилл, когда Джимми остановился в паре шагов от него.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты проследил за Брайаном, — заговорщически прошептал тот. — Что он делает, с кем разговаривает, и, самое главное — что он говорит обо мне. Мою слежку он раскусит в два счёта, а вот на тебя подозрения не падут.  
Мальчик едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Всякий раз как Брай и Джимми ругались, посредником между ними становился Уилл. Он и шпионил, и передавал послания, и становился товарищем по проказам то для одного, то для другого брата. Долго, правда, не выдерживал. И тогда Брайану и Джеймсу приходилось мириться, чтобы совсем не завянуть от скуки.  
— Ну так что, сделаешь? — спросил Джеймс.  
Уилл отвёл глаза, поджимая губы.  
— Я постараюсь. Это всё?  
— Нет. — Брат, настороженно сощурившись, сложил руки на груди. — Что-то хочешь мне сказать?  
— Что? — Уилл вскинул на него округлившиеся глаза. - Нет, нет…  
— Не умеешь ты врать, Уилл. Давай выкладывай! Ты с ним уже разговаривал? Что он сказал?  
— Я правда не… — попытался пробормотать мальчик, но его перебили.  
— Выкладывай, а то накостыляю, ну! — Джеймс сурово надвинулся на него.  
— Да ничего особенного он и не сказал, просто…  
— Дословно, Уилл.  
Мальчик печально вздохнул.  
Обхватил себя руками за плечи, предусмотрительно делая шаг назад.  
— Он сказал, это хорошо, что вы подрались. Он задумал какую-то новую пакость. Вроде выкрасть что-то у дежурного стражника сегодня вечером. Он сказал, что ты бы так топал, что сорвал бы всю операцию.  
— Что?! — Джеймс взревел.  
Уилл отшатнулся от него, испуганно округлив глаза.  
— Я только его слова передаю, — срывающимся голосом заметил он.  
— Конечно, — рявкнул Джеймс. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
— Мы вот что сделаем, Уилл, — вновь подходя ближе заговорил он. — Узнай, что именно Брайан собирается стащить. И когда он собирается это сделать. Потом расскажешь мне, остальное я сделаю сам. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — пискнул мальчик.  
— Брайана можешь не опасаться. Он, даже если и догадается, что это ты его сдал — бить не станет. Он боится Беверли. А я никого не боюсь!  
И снова Уиллу стоило всей его выдержки подавить смешок.  
— Живее, мелкий, — прикрикнул на него Джимми, взмахивая руками. — Хочу управиться с этим как можно раньше.  
Уилл коротко кивнул и, развернувшись, припустил по коридору.  
Отбежав довольно далеко, он перешёл на шаг. И теперь уже не сдерживал широкой улыбки. Но рано радоваться. План ещё может сорваться в любой момент. Нужно быть начеку.

Однако буквально через полчаса после того, как Джеймс, вооруженный точными указаниями, ушёл на дело, он влетел в комнату Уилла.  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть на лицо Брайана, когда он явится в подземелья и не найдёт ключей! — рассмеялся Джимми. - Ты, наверное, пойдешь с ним? Всё мне потом расскажи! А ещё лучше, — Джеймс подошёл ближе, роняя в подставленную ладонь тяжелую связку ключей, — в самый ответственный момент достань ключи из кармана и скажи ему, откуда они у тебя!  
Уилл послушно кивнул.  
Мальчик взвесил связку в руках. Пересчитал ключи. Один из них точно отпирает камеру Ганнибала. Половина дела сделана.  
Джеймс на него уже не смотрел, разговаривая сам с собой.  
— Топаю я громко, значит. Ага! Да этот бедняга даже не проснулся! Я его мог до исподнего раздеть, вот как тихо я могу действовать, — бурчал он себе под нос, идя на выход. — Это было просто. Слишком просто!  
И тут Уилл не мог с ним не согласиться.  
***  
Один из ключей действительно подошёл к камере. Уилл снял его с кольца, а остальную связку вернул на место. Это было куда проще, чем утаскивать её. Дежурный и впрямь крепко спал, так что Уилл положил ключи на пол рядом с его ногой, не рискнув вешать их обратно. Всё-таки, как же повезло, что сегодня смена именно этого парня. Была здесь парочка охранников, мимо которых проскользнуть было практически нереально. Приходилось ждать, когда они отвернутся или отойдут на минутку, попросив товарищей подежурить вместо них. Уилл довольно быстро выучил расписание их дежурств, и появлялся в наименее «охраняемое» время.  
Нужный ключ оттягивал карман рубахи, когда Уилл возвращался из подземелий. Оставалось ещё одно дело, которое нужно завершить до вечера. И для этого ему придётся встретиться с Беверли.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Уилл направился на кухню. Здесь почти всегда царила неугасающая суета. Люди бегали, кричали, размахивали руками. Шутка ли — ежедневно кормить столько человек.  
Уиллу никогда здесь не нравилось, весь этот хаос и крики действовали на нервы. И даже соблазнительные запахи еды не могли его сюда завлечь. Мальчик приходил сюда только когда ему нужно было найти подругу. И старался долго не задерживаться.  
В этот раз Бев отыскалась довольно быстро. Она стояла посреди этого безумия, и, размахивая половником, что-то вдохновенно вещала поварятам. Те стояли, потупив взгляд в пол, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Но на это, видимо, Беверли и рассчитывала.  
Уилл не стал прерывать её, давая насладиться моментом.  
Закончив речь, Бев устало отмахнулась от поварят, отправляя их заниматься своими делами. Стёрла со лба пот. И тут её взгляд наткнулся на Уилла, который стоял в дверях, не решаясь зайти.  
Беверли коротко кивнула ему, затем ненадолго исчезла из виду, возвращаясь уже без фартука, на ходу приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы. Она подошла к Уиллу, ловко огибая снующих туда-сюда кухарок.  
Выглядела Бев совершенно сдержанно и спокойно. Уилл бы так не смог. Он бы вообще ещё долго не попадался ей на глаза, если бы его не привела сюда необходимость.  
— Привет, — сказала Беверли, не дождавшись, когда Уилл начнёт разговор.  
Мальчик кивнул, опуская взгляд.  
— Я сегодня обед пропустил, — признался он наконец. — Думал прийти, чего-нибудь умыкнуть.  
— Садись, я сейчас тебе налью супа, — Бев улыбнулась.  
— Нет, — Уилл покачал головой. — Я… Я лучше у себя. Хочу побыть в одиночестве.  
— В одиночестве, значит, — голос её стал холодным. — Ну да.  
— Не обижайся, — попросил Уилл, заискивающе заглядывая Беверли в глаза.  
— Я как раз собиралась поговорить с тобой насчёт твоего «одиночества».  
— Беверли, пожалуйста! — Уилл поджал губы. — Мы можем отложить этот разговор хотя бы до завтра?  
— И что изменится завтра?  
— Я… У меня… — он запнулся. Тяжело вздохнул и вновь продолжил. — У меня в голове такой беспорядок. Мне только нужно время. Бев…  
Уилл смущённо улыбнулся. И, чуть наклонившись вперёд, поцеловал подругу в щёку.  
Та удивлённо посмотрела на него. Уилл успел заметить, как лицо её покрылось красными пятнами, прежде чем Беверли отвернулась.  
— Завтра, так завтра. Но не думай, что я так просто от тебя отстану, — она пыталась говорить грозно, но голос её подводил. — Пойду поищу тебе что-нибудь. А то и так ничего не ешь.  
Как только она ушла, Уилл тяжело привалился к стене, пряча лицо в ладонях. Нужно будет решить, что сказать завтра Беверли. Вряд ли даже суета, связанная с побегом Ганнибала, вынудит её отступить.  
Но сейчас мальчик был совсем не в состоянии думать. Он ужасно нервничал. И боялся, что всё сорвется.  
А даже если и не сорвётся. Где гарантия, что за беглецом не отправят погоню? Столько всего могло пойти не так…  
Так что вряд ли Уилл сможет уснуть сегодня ночью. А бессонная ночь породит мучительный тревожный день. Впрочем, если сильно надавить на жалость, то, может быть, и получится выпросить у Беверли ещё немного времени. Потом уж Уилл придёт в себя.  
Бев вернулась с целой буханкой хлеба, куском сыра и мясом. Уилл заметил, что руки у неё чуть дрожат, когда она передавала ему еду.  
— И не попадайся мне на глаза, пока не приведешь свою голову в порядок, — вздохнула она.  
Уилл благодарно кивнул. И направился к себе. Он обернулся у поворота. И увидел, что Беверли задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, закусив губу. Будто подозревает.  
Будто знает.  
Нет, это всё его разыгравшееся воображение.  
Мальчик тепло улыбнулся ей. И Беверли не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки.  
Возможно, из их дружбы однажды и впрямь получится что-то.

В комнате мальчик порылся по углам, отыскивая старый наплечный мешок, с которым раньше частенько ходил в лес и в деревню, когда там ещё было что-то, что могло его заинтересовать. Очень быстро, однако, он изучил вдоль и поперек каждое дерево, каждый дом и каждого человека. И перестал ходить туда, предпочитая оставаться в замке.  
Так же Уилл отыскал плащ, который всегда был ему велик и слетал с плеч, так что приходилось постоянно его удерживать. Но Лектеру должно быть в самый раз.  
Уилл уложил принесённую еду и плащ в мешок, отыскал бурдюк, наполнил его водой из графина, стоящего на прикроватном столике. Уселся на кровать, стаскивая обувь и прижимая колени к груди.  
Теперь оставалось только ждать вечера. И, по возможности, не сойти с ума от напряжения.


	6. Глава 6

За деревянным столом в этот раз собралась целая весёлая компания. Они играли в карты, громко разговаривали и шутливо пихали друг друга локтями. Уилл запоздало вспомнил, что иногда по вечерам после ночного обхода дежурные стражники с каждого крыла приходили в какое-то одно, чтобы отдохнуть.  
Это происходило не так часто, поэтому начальник стражи про это не знал, иначе все эти разгильдяи остались бы без работы.  
И именно сегодня как назло они решили собраться здесь!  
Уилл вздохнул поглубже и, как в самый первый раз, вдоль стенки прокрался мимо доблестной стражи, сразу же ныряя в проход. К нужной камере он припустил бегом, одной рукой закидывая на плечо мешок, другой пытаясь достать из кармана ключ.  
— Ганнибал! — позвал он, тормозя у камеры.  
Попытался пропихнуть ключ в замок. Но не вышло. Ключ выпал из рук, глухо стукаясь об пол.  
Уилл выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы и нагнулся его поднять, а когда выпрямился, Лектер уже стоял у самой решётки.  
Мальчик отшатнулся от неожиданности.  
— С тобой только в разведку ходить. Ты двигаешься совершенно бесшумно, — проворчал он, повторяя попытку.  
Руки предательски тряслись, и ключ не желал входить в замочную скважину. Уилл начинал злиться.  
Ганнибал вдруг просунул руки между прутьями, обхватывая ладони Уилла. Сжимая.  
— Всё будет в порядке, мой принц.  
Мальчик фыркнул. Но злиться перестал.  
Замок открылся с громким щелчком. Распахнулась дверь. И Ганнибал уверенно шагнул вперёд, прикрывая её за собой.  
Уилл осторожно обошёл его, вновь запирая дверь на ключ. Когда он обернулся, Ганнибал стоял на одном месте, вглядываясь в полумрак своей темницы.  
— Так вот как всё выглядит отсюда.  
Уилл промолчал, давая мужчине время прийти в себя. Но Лектер почти сразу же повернулся к нему.  
— Думаю, нам надо спешить.  
Мальчик кивнул. И зашагал по коридору, показывая дорогу.  
Чем ближе они подходили к повороту, тем отчётливее слышались голоса стражи.  
И тут Уилл застыл на месте, широко раскрыв глаза. Вот он, прокол. То, о чём он не подумал.  
Если в одиночку Уилл запросто мог проскользнуть мимо, то с Ганнибалом такой фокус вряд ли получится. Тот был выше и крепче мальчика. И конечно привлек бы к себе взгляд.  
— Стража, — прошептал Уилл в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Лектера. — Один я мог прошмыгнуть мимо них незамеченным.  
Ганнибал замер, задумавшись на несколько секунд.  
— Думаю, эту проблему я смогу решить. Подойди ближе. Я накину на нас заклинание.  
Мальчик удивлённо поднял брови.  
— Я думал, это место блокирует магию.  
— Клетки блокируют. В коридорах магия работает как обычно.  
И, в доказательство, Лектер протянул вперёд руку ладонью вверх. На ладони тут же вспыхнул небольшой огонёк, источающий тепло и свет. Мгновение, и огонёк погас.  
Уилл как зачарованный подошёл ближе. Ганнибал опустил руку ему на плечо, бормоча что-то себе под нос.  
И вдруг мальчик почувствовал магию. Она струилась по нему, стекая ручейками с головы до пят. Если бы Уилл мог посмотреть на себя со стороны, то наверняка увидел бы следы от неё. Красивые. Притягательные.  
Когда Ганнибал закончил, он наложил заклинание и на себя. Теперь Уилл мог увидеть, как выглядит настоящая магия. Не только её следы и остатки.  
Мальчик закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, всё вокруг озарилось тёплым светом. Яркую ауру Лектера будто огнём пронзало заклинание. Оно медленно пожирало исходившее от Ганнибала сияние.  
Уилл понял, что им нужно торопиться.  
— Держись как можно ближе ко мне, — прошептал Лектер, когда они почти добрались до поворота. — Заклинание не делает нас невидимками. Оно только отводит взгляд. Ты не увидишь, если не будешь смотреть.  
Уилл кивнул.  
— Я не знаю, насколько долго смогу его удержать. Я давно этого не делал. Думаю, нам лучше сохранить контакт. Ты иди вперёд, а я буду держать тебя за плечо. Идет?  
— Да, — ответил мальчик.  
— И последнее, — сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл повернулся к нему. Дрожа от нетерпения. И от невыразимого восторга, который его захлестнул.  
— Если что-то пойдет не так — беги. Не думай обо мне. Я выберусь в любом случае, а вот у тебя будут большие неприятности.  
Уилл неуверенно кивнул. Он и сам не знал, как поступит, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Они осторожно двинулись вперёд — к пятну света. И Уилл почти не дышал.  
Он шёл медленно, стараясь смотреть себе под ноги. Но всё равно вскидывал голову на каждый резкий звук, на каждый взрыв смеха.  
Один раз он споткнулся и чуть было не улетел вперёд, но Ганнибал удержал его.  
Уилл повернул голову в его сторону и благодарно кивнул.  
Когда они миновали опасный участок, Уилл снял ладонь Лектера со своего плеча, крепко сжал её и уверенно направился вглубь тёмного коридора. Ганнибал не отставал.  
Уилл помнил каждую кочку на своём пути, и ему больше не нужно было таскать с собой лампу.  
Он почувствовал, как они миновали то место, где проход закрывала стена. Стоило им отойти от неё на небольшое расстояние, как за их спинами послышался громкий шорох — проход снова закрылся.  
Лектер шёл за Уиллом молча и ступал бесшумно. Мальчик не слышал его дыхания, и, если бы не продолжал сжимать его руку, мог бы подумать, что Ганнибала нет позади.  
Недлинный проход, который в обычное время Уилл преодолевал за несколько минут, теперь тянулся вечность. Будто что-то было неправильно. Будто тюрьма не хотела выпускать своего пленника.  
Наконец впереди показалась узкая полоска света. Фальшивая панель, которую Уилл оставил приоткрытой. Мальчик ободряюще сжал руку Лектера.  
Коридор всю дорогу шёл в гору, поэтому ступеней в проходе не было. Лишь небольшой выступ, о который Уилл всегда запинался, когда возвращался. Поэтому оставлял небольшую щёлку света в качестве ориентира.  
Он предупредил Ганнибала о ступеньке, первым шагая вперёд и отодвигая панель в сторону. Они выбрались наружу, и Уилл вернул панель на место.  
— Мы под черной лестницей, — прошептал Уилл. — Здесь внизу комнаты прислуги, а выше этажом кухня. Идём, нам сюда.  
Он двинулся было вперёд, но Лектер поймал его за плечо.  
— Подожди. Уилл. Я должен сказать тебе кое-что.  
Мальчик послушно замер, в кои-то веки разглядывая Ганнибала в нормальном освещении. Тот сильно похудел, по сравнению с тем, каким Уилл увидел его в первый раз. Седая жёсткая щетина уже была больше похожа на бороду. Но было что-то в глазах Лектера, что давало понять, что на его внутреннем мире заключение почти никак не сказалось. Темница не смогла его сломить. Даже близко.  
Возможно, он не так долго пробыл там. Но Уилл готов был поспорить, что Ганнибалу эти дни показались вечностью.  
Мужчина между тем выдержал паузу. Выпуская плечо Уилла.  
— Способность видеть магию — не единственный твой дар, мой дорогой принц. В тебе есть сила. Большая сила, и пока что она дремлет. Но что угодно может спровоцировать её.  
Уилл слушал не перебивая. Он, конечно, и сам догадывался о том, что это ещё не всё.  
Не могло всё быть так просто.  
— Твоя сила в неумелых руках может причинить много боли тебе и твоим близким. Пойдем со мной, и я научу тебя её контролировать, Уилл.  
Мальчик закусил губу, опуская взгляд в пол.  
— Ты просто не представляешь, какой в тебе потенциал, — продолжал Лектер.  
Уиллу не смотрел на него. Не мог. В висках стучала одна единственная мысль.  
Согласиться. Убежать.  
Прочь из дома, где всё до тошноты знакомо и привычно. В никуда. В темноту. Не зная, что будет завтра. Не зная, будет ли вообще завтра.  
Он сможет. Он смог бы. Он ведь уже думал об этом.  
И Ганнибал… Уилл доверял ему. Вопреки всем своим убеждениям и правилам — взял и поверил незнакомцу.  
Так просто согласиться сейчас, оставив всех позади.  
Нет. Он не может.  
— Моя семья, — тихо сказал Уилл в ответ. — Я не могу их оставить. Не сейчас.  
Он печально покачал головой.  
— Отец, и братья… И Беверли. Я им нужен.  
Они так много для него сделали. Они так сильно его любят.  
— Да я и не уверен, что меня просто так отпустят, — продолжил он. — И если в одиночку ты сможешь уйти достаточно далеко, то я буду тебя задерживать. А искать нас двоих будут в два раза тщательнее — отец не спустит с рук «похищение» принца.  
Мальчик поднял взгляд.  
— Эту проблему можно было бы решить. Но ты сказал своё слово. И я уважаю твой выбор, — Ганнибал кротко кивнул.  
— Идём, — тихо сказал мальчик. — Я покажу, как отсюда выбраться.  
Лектер покачал головой.  
— Возвращайся к себе. Ты и так уже достаточно рисковал этой ночью из-за меня.  
— Но…  
— Уилл, — перебил мужчина. — Спасибо тебе. Я перед тобой в долгу. Но здесь наши пути расходятся, раз уж ты принял решение остаться.  
Мальчик поджал губы.  
— Ты злишься на меня?  
— Конечно нет, — уже мягче сказал Ганнибал. — Я просто хотел бы тебе помочь. Я ещё никогда не встречал кого-то похожего на себя.  
Уилл ничего не ответил. Вместо этого подаваясь вперёд и обвивая Лектера руками. Утыкаясь носом в плечо. Чувствуя, как Ганнибал обнимает его в ответ.  
— Мы ещё встретимся? — пробубнил Уилл.  
— Я верю в это, мой принц, — ответил Ганнибал, легко поглаживая его по растрепавшимся волосам. — Я рад, что всё сложилось так, как сложилось. Однако надеюсь увидеть тебя при других обстоятельствах.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — сказал Уилл.  
Лектер мягко отстранил его.  
— Мне пора идти.  
— Да, конечно… — Мальчик, сбиваясь, начал рассказывать, как быстрее и незаметнее всего покинуть замок через черную дверь и лаз под стеной, который он обнаружил по чистой случайности. Ну… На самом деле он просто проследил за Брайаном и Джимми, когда те собрались сбежать, чтобы развлечься в деревне.  
Ганнибал слушал внимательно. Его лицо было сосредоточено, губы поджаты. Глаза как-то по-странному блестели, но Уилл был слишком вымотан — физически и эмоционально, — чтобы пытаться определить, о чем думал Лектер.  
Наконец, когда все последние наставления были даны, Ганнибал в последний раз крепко сжал его плечо и отступил назад.  
— До свидания, юный принц, — проговорил он, скрываясь в темноте.  
— Прощай, Ганнибал, — ответил мальчик.  
Он ещё долго до боли в глазах смотрел ему вслед, но так и не смог увидеть хоть какое-то движение в кромешной тьме.  
***  
Грохот шагов по коридору разбудил его.  
Уиллу казалось, что он не сможет заснуть, но, видимо, сказалось перенапряжение и то, что он совсем не спал прошлой ночью. Стоило мальчику вернуться в свою комнату и опустить голову на подушку — как он тут же уснул.  
Уилл подскочил на кровати, собирая стянутую и брошенную кое-как одежду. Он не выйдет из комнаты, пока не услышит тревоги. Или криков. Чего-то достаточно подозрительного для того, чтобы мальчик с утра пораньше покинул свои покои и пошёл посмотреть, в чём дело.  
Самое главное — ничем не выдать свою причастность к побегу Лектера. Оставалось надеяться, что все вокруг будут настолько сбиты с толку, что не заметят, даже если Уилл будет вести себя странно.  
Когда к беготне по коридорам примешались ещё и крики, Уилл выскользнул из комнаты. Как раз вовремя, чтобы вынырнувший из-за угла Брайан схватил его за шкирку.  
— Ты знаешь, что происходит? — спросил он.  
— Откуда? — севшим голосом сказал Уилл. — Я проснулся из-за шума. Вышел, чтобы посмотреть.  
Брай раздосадованно покачал головой.  
— Пойдем. Все, кажется, бегут туда.  
И действительно, мимо них промчалось несколько вооруженных людей. Ребята на расстоянии последовали за ними.  
Они затормозили перед лестницей, ведущей в темницы. Здесь было уже полно народа. Стража и зеваки окружили проход к лестнице густой толпой, и как бы Брай и Уилл ни старались, им не удавалось даже одним глазом заглянуть туда.  
Вдруг толпа почтительно расступилась.  
Джек уверенным шагом выходил из подземелий, не обращая ни на кого внимания. За ним, опустив голову, шёл Алан.  
Вдруг взгляд короля наткнулся на младших сыновей.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Брай.  
Отец покачал головой, оборачиваясь к Алану.  
— Пусть прочешут замок и прилегающую территорию.  
Юноша кивнул, тут же отходя от отца и возвращаясь к стражникам. И начал разгонять толпу, заставляя зевак вернуться восвояси.  
— Что происходит? — повторил Брайан упрямо.  
Джек устало вздохнул, тяжело опуская ладони сыновьям на плечи. Отвёл их в сторону.  
— Я сейчас приставлю к вам охранника. И хочу, чтобы вы ни на шаг от него не отходили, пока я не дам соответствующие распоряжения. Это ясно?  
— Так ты скажешь нам или…  
— Произошла неприятность. Не волнуйтесь. Всё будет в порядке. Просто сейчас…  
— Ты так и будешь врать им всю жизнь, Джек? — воскликнул подошедший Алан.  
Отец выпрямился, резко оборачиваясь к нему.  
— Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь, молодой человек! — прикрикнул он в ответ.  
Лицо Алана перекосило в гневе.  
— А ты не забывай, что у тебя не только один сын! — юноша рвано махнул рукой в сторону братьев. — Им не пять лет! А ты всё ещё бережешь их от любых потрясений. Будто они стеклянные!  
— Не учи меня, как воспитывать моих детей, — рявкнул король.  
— Так ты называешь это воспитанием?! — Алан вскинул брови. — Ты просто раздаешь им приказы. Никаких вопросов. Никакого непослушания. Они не твои солдатики, Джек.  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я им сказал? — Джек вновь обернулся к притихшим Уиллу и Брайану. — Что из темницы сбежал опасный преступник, который, возможно, владеет какой-то магической силой? И что сбежал он потому, что мы оказались достаточно глупыми, чтобы тянуть лямку и не казнить его сразу!  
На лицо Алана было страшно смотреть.  
— Ещё скажи, что это моя вина! — Он выставил указательный палец вперёд, надвинувшись на отца. — Считаешь, это совпадение? То, что он сбежал сразу после того, как мы назначили дату казни?  
Уилл испуганно переводил взгляд с отца на брата. Он инстинктивно отступил назад, встав за плечом Брайана. Который точно так же ничего не понимал.  
Джек открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, как вдруг коридор огласил срывающийся крик:  
— Ваше высочество!  
Джек и Алан обменялись взглядами.  
— Будьте с братом, — бросил отец Уиллу и Брайану. И быстрым шагом направился навстречу бегущей по коридору служанке.  
Уилл побелел. Он перевёл взгляд на Алана. И увидел, как дрожат его губы. Как он держится из последних сил.  
Что-то было не так. Неправильно. Не так, как он себе это представлял. Предчувствие подсказывало мальчику бежать вслед за отцом.  
А за последние несколько дней Уилл научился доверять своему предчувствию.  
Поэтому он скинул руку Брайана, которую тот успел положить ему на плечо. И бегом пустился в ту же сторону, где исчезли король со служанкой.  
Не слушая окриков Алана. Который пустился следом.  
Пульс стучал в висках. Лёгкие обжигало огнём. Сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Он резко затормозил, когда достиг кухни. В него едва не врезался Брайан.  
Здесь тоже было много народу, но уже гораздо меньше, чем около подземелий.  
Подбежавший Алан опустил ладони Уиллу на плечи, крепко сжимая.  
Мальчик не мог двинуться, будто прирос к месту. Будто знал, что там внутри. И не хотел этого видеть. Не мог это принять.  
Отец, белый как полотно, вышел с кухни.  
Брайан попытался его обогнуть, чтобы зайти. Джек выставил руку, пытаясь задержать сына. Но Брай только ловко поднырнул под неё, скрываясь внутри.  
— Что там? — спросил Алан, всё ещё крепко удерживая Уилла.  
— Сам посмотри. Это внизу. Там, где комнаты прислуги.  
Юноша рассеяно посмотрел на брата. Уилл поднял голову, отвечая на его взгляд.  
Вопросительный, почти беспомощный взгляд, брошенный на отца. И Алан идёт вперёд.  
Джек протянул руку, и Уилл вложил в неё свою ладонь.  
Алан вернулся через несколько минут, и всё это время Уилл даже не пытался шевельнуться или вырваться, чтобы самому посмотреть.  
Алан вышел не один. По обе стороны от него шли Брай и Джимми. Оба — с округлившимися от ужаса глазами. И плотно поджатыми губами.  
Ребята остались у самого входа, когда Алан вернулся к отцу и Уиллу.  
Брайан и Джеймс ещё несколько секунд стояли молча, не глядя друг на друга. А затем будто по команде крепко обнялись. Вцепляясь друг в друга мертвой хваткой. Колени Брайана подкосились, и они оба опустились на пол, не разжимая объятий.  
Уилл смотрел на них во все глаза. Впитывая невообразимую волну ужаса. Горя. Исходящую от братьев.  
Сквозь пелену до него донёсся голос отца.  
— Это та девочка? Их подруга?  
Ответа Алана он не слышал.  
— Уилл, — Джек прижал мальчика к себе.  
— Что случилось? — едва слышно спросил Уилл, поднимая глаза на Алана.  
Тот выдержал его взгляд.  
— Ваша подруга, Беверли, мертва. Скорее всего её убил сбежавший пленник — Ганнибал Лектер.  
Мальчик вывернулся из объятий отца, больно задев того локтём. Прошёл мимо Алана. Мимо Брайана и Джеймса, всё ещё намертво вцепившихся друг в друга. Между снующих туда-сюда людей.  
Сбежал по лестнице, по которой поднимался всего лишь несколько часов назад.  
Прошёл вглубь коридора, растолкав собравшуюся здесь прислугу.  
Его пропустили вперёд.  
Тело уже накрывали белой простынёй, и всё, что Уилл успел увидеть — это растрепанные волосы цвета воронова крыла.


	7. Часть 2. Глава 7

— Сюда, — голос едва слышен, он пробивается словно сквозь толщу воды. — Прямо сюда, мой принц.  
Темно. Уилл не видит ничего. Он протягивает руки, слепо шаря ими в темноте. Натыкается на что-то холодное. И резко отшатывается. Ему страшно. Он не знает, где он. И не помнит, как сюда попал.  
— Сюда, мой мальчик. Иди ко мне.  
Голос доносится сразу со всех направлений. Уилл и рад был бы пойти. Но не знает, куда.  
Он снова протягивает руки. Ощупывает металлические прутья клетки. Тянет на себя, открывая дверь, и делает шаг вперёд, всё ещё держа руки перед собой.  
Кто-то ловит его. Сухие теплые ладони крепко сжимают его ледяные пальцы. Уилл не сдерживает вздоха облегчения. В этой темноте он больше не один.  
— Вот так, — поощряет голос. — Ещё пару шагов.  
Уилл слушается. Потому что это единственное, что ему остаётся.  
Его сжимают в объятьях.  
— Вот и хорошо, — мурлычет голос ему в ухо. Сильные руки оглаживают спину. Ложатся на шею.  
Уилл отстраняется. Глаза привыкают к темноте, и теперь он видит знакомые черты. Тени ложатся на лицо Ганнибала, придавая ему зловещий вид.  
Лектер обхватывает лицо Уилла ладонями. Шепчет что-то успокаивающее.  
— Нет, — просит принц. — Нет.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — Ганнибал улыбается, показывая мелкие острые зубы. А затем резким движением сворачивает ему шею.

Уилл подпрыгнул на своей постели, резко распахнув глаза. Тяжело дыша.  
Он скинул с себя одеяло, садясь и подтягивая к себе колени. Попытался восстановить дыхание и успокоиться.  
Это только сон. И человека, что неизменно являлся постоянным гостем его кошмаров, здесь точно нет. Он ушёл. Он больше не вернется. Всё кончилось.  
Уилл стёр слёзы, выступившие в уголках глаз.  
Послышался скрип кровати.  
— Уилл? — донесся до него заспанный голос. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — юноша покачал головой, оборачиваясь.  
Бев смотрела на него, сонно щурясь.  
— Снова кошмар? — понимающе спросила она.  
— Да.  
Уилл опустился на подушку, вновь укрываясь одеялом.  
— Трудно избавиться от его присутствия в моих мыслях.  
— Дай себе время, — ласково сказала Беверли. Придвинулась ближе, кладя голову Уиллу на грудь.  
Принц поднял руку. Провёл кончиками пальцев по её волосам.  
— Уже четыре года прошло. Сколько ещё мне нужно времени?  
Бев не ответила. Просто лежала, прижавшись щекой к его груди. Слушая сердцебиение.  
— Ты мертва, — тихо сказал Уилл, поглаживая девушку по голове.  
— Я знаю, — ответила Беверли. Холод, исходивший от её кожи, чувствовался через тонкую ткань ночной рубашки. — Но ты — нет.  
— Я — нет, — согласился Уилл.  
Бев подняла голову, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Спи, Уилл.  
— Ты будешь здесь, когда я проснусь? — спросил он, закрывая глаза.  
— Ты же знаешь… — голос её затихал, и теперь его едва было слышно. — Меня и сейчас здесь нет.  
***  
— Я не помешал? — спросил Уилл, притворяя за собой двери.  
— Нет. Проходи, сын. Поучаствуешь в обсуждении.  
За спиной послышался нервный смешок Алана.  
Они с отцом стояли над тактической картой. Каждый — напряжён как струна. Одинаково поджатые губы. Одинаково скрещенные на груди руки.  
И пусть внешне все трое законных детей короля были похожи на свою мать — белокожие, черноволосые и голубоглазые, — характер им достался отцовский. Упрямый. Несгибаемый.  
— Пока рано бить тревогу, — продолжил Джек, переводя взгляд на Алана.  
Уилл подошёл к столу ближе.  
— Войско движется на юг. Маловероятно, что они вдруг поменяют курс.  
Алан задумчиво закусил губу.  
— Ты прав. Но предосторожности не мешают.  
Уилл посмотрел на отца. Он не до конца понимал, о чём ведётся речь. И никто не спешил ему объяснять.  
— Именно поэтому мы заключаем союз с Верджерами, — сказал Джек.  
— А когда прибудет их армия? — встрял Уилл. — Месяц уже прошёл.  
— Сразу же после свадьбы, — ответил Алан, встречаясь взглядом с Уиллом. — Король Мэйсон нам не доверяет. И довольно ясно дал это понять. Кажется, этот союз с самого начала был ошибкой…  
— Вряд ли ты так считал, когда леди Марго прибыла в замок, — подколол отец с довольной улыбкой.  
Уилл не сдержал смешок, наслаждаясь тем, как порозовели щёки старшего брата.  
— Думаешь, он вообще хоть о чём-нибудь мог думать? — продолжил Уилл, поворачиваясь к отцу. — Кроме леди Марго, разумеется.  
— Но разве можно его винить? — Джек откровенно развлекался. — Кто угодно потерял бы дар речи при виде такой… прелести.  
— Это к делу не относится, — взяв себя в руки, сухо ответил Алан. — И никак не отменяет того, что над нами возникла угроза, а все наши военные ресурсы — это королевская печать на договоре, не подкреплённая ни одним живым солдатом.  
— Да что вообще случилось-то? — не выдержав спросил Уилл.  
— С запада движется армия варваров, — резко став серьёзным, ответил отец. — Не разобщённо, во главе с мощным лидером. Они разрушают и расхищают всё на своём пути. Они уже полностью разрушили одно из мелких королевств. — Джек выдержал паузу, тяжело склонившись над картой и очерчивая пальцем путь варваров. — Пока они движутся к югу. Но если решат вдруг повернуть на север — мы станем первыми на их пути. И начнут они с деревень на окраине. Поэтому так важно скорее сыграть свадьбу. И, по возможности, заключить союз и с другими ближайшими государствами.  
— Ну, на счастье у тебя есть ещё два неженатых сына, — фыркнул Уилл. Чем вызвал новый смешок Джека.  
Алан напряжённо покосился на Уилла. Будто не привык, что младший брат теперь присутствует на их с отцом совещаниях. Хотя именно Алан настаивал на том, чтобы Джек ничего не скрывал ото всех своих сыновей. И в равной степени готовил их к тому, чтобы унаследовать престол.  
Впрочем, Брайана оказалось бесполезно чему-либо учить. Тому просто становилось скучно и он искал любой предлог, чтобы уйти.  
Уилл же проявил рвение и старательность. И очень скоро заслужил уважение и доверие Джека. Он по-прежнему был неопытен в некоторых вещах, иногда даже наивен. И уступал брату почти во всём. Но Уилл искренне желал учиться. И уже делал успехи.  
По крайней мере, теперь он получил возможность проявить себя. И не собирался её упускать.  
Но что-то в поведении Алана было не так. То, как иногда он смотрел на Уилла. То, как держал себя с ним.  
Будто что-то подозревал. Будто мог видеть того, кто вот уже четыре года тенью стоял за юным принцем. Чьё постоянное присутствие в мыслях изматывало. Накладывало отпечаток на все поступки Уилла. И на всё его поведение. Уилл, впрочем, успешно маскировал всё это за широкими улыбками и постоянными насмешками. И в итоге сумел убедить всех, даже отца, что с ним всё в порядке.  
Всех, кроме Алана.  
И это заставляло и самого Уилла настороженно относиться к брату в ответ.  
— Думаю — это всё, — сказал Алан, сворачивая карту.  
Уиллу показалось, что тот чего-то не договаривает. Возможно, на повестке дня есть ещё вопросы. Никак не предназначенные для ушей Уилла. Слишком секретные. Или касающиеся непосредственно его.  
— Я собираюсь на тренировочную площадку, — направляясь к выходу бросил Уилл, обращаясь к Алану. — Не хочешь присоединиться?  
— Много дел. Может, позже, — ответил он, не глядя на брата.  
Уилл равнодушно пожал плечами, выскальзывая за дверь. Но не спешил уходить. Прислушиваясь к тому, не возобновится ли разговор.  
Прошло несколько минут, в ходе которых Уилл не услышал ничего интересного. Только скучные планы на свадьбу.  
Но тут из коридора послышались громкие шаги. Кто-то бежал.  
Уилл отскочил от двери, сделав вид, что только что вышел и уже уходит. И как раз вовремя — из-за угла на него едва не налетел один из гвардейцев.  
— Милорд Уильям, — на ходу поздоровался он, проносясь мимо и врываясь в зал для совещаний. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и Уилл, аккуратно ступая, вернулся к ней.  
Пришелец долго восстанавливал дыхание. А потом наконец выпалил:  
— Мы нашли его, сэр!  
Послышался тяжелый шаг Джека.  
И Уилл поспешил ретироваться. Подробностей он явно не дождётся, а вот попасться сейчас было бы обидно.

По дороге на тренировочную площадку Уилл напряженно прокручивал в голове все возможные варианты того, кого могла найти гвардия. Вспоминал разыскиваемых преступников и пропавших без вести, о которых ему доводилось слышать в последнее время.  
Это мог быть кто угодно. И это могло совершенно его не касаться. Но юноше всё равно хотелось знать. Только прямо сейчас ему вряд ли кто-нибудь что-нибудь расскажет. Придётся подождать.  
Уж что-что, а ждать Уилл умел.  
На площадке принц довольно долго колотил манекен тренировочным мечом. Так, что все мышцы загудели. Сегодня он решил не выходить против реальных противников. Просто срывая злость за очередную бессонную ночь на деревяшке.  
Выпустив меч из рук, Уилл устало упал на песок. Ему, признаться, немного полегчало. Но грызущая тревога никуда не отступила.  
 _Мы нашли его, сэр.  
Мы нашли его._  
Нашли _кого_?  
Из раздумий его вырвал голос Брайана над ухом.  
— Он здесь.  
Уилл вздрогнул, вскакивая на ноги. Оказываясь лицом к лицу с братом, которого давно уже догнал в росте и начал перегонять.  
За спиной Брайана тенью маячил Джимми.  
Оба выглядели мрачно.  
— Мы хотели спуститься сами, — сказал Джеймс, скрещивая руки на груди. — Но не смогли открыть проход. Там была стена, которая отодвигалась, если нажать на один из камней. Теперь она не отодвигается.  
— И чего вы хотите от меня? — спросил Уилл. Надеясь, что голос его не сорвётся. И он ничем себя не выдаст.  
— Может, у тебя получится её открыть, — покачал головой Брай. — Я должен посмотреть ему в глаза, Уилл. — Он оглянулся на Джимми. — Мы должны.  
Юноша опустил взгляд. Пнул меч, всё ещё валявшийся около его ног. И, не глядя на братьев, отправился прочь.

Дышать с каждым шагом становилось всё труднее. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Казалось бы, сейчас он окончательно оцепенеет от страха. Не сможет шевельнуться.  
Но Уилл продолжал идти.  
К чёрту тайные проходы с волшебными стенами. Незачем будить воспоминания. Они и так атакуют Уилла на каждом шагу.  
А теперь, когда его ночные кошмары стали реальностью… Нет, лучше встретить всё лицом к лицу. Не таясь и не прячась больше.  
Поэтому Уилл направился прямиком к темницам.  
Стражник на посту его остановил.  
— Вы куда, милорд? — как можно вежливее спросил он.  
Уилл окинул его с ног до головы. Незнакомое лицо. Видимо, тех, кто был на посту в ту ночь, выгнали взашей.  
— Сегодня доставили пленника. Хочу с ним повидаться.  
Стражник сконфуженно потёр затылок.  
— Был приказ не пускать никого, кроме Его Величества.  
Уилл закатил глаза.  
— Наверняка Алану туда тоже можно.  
— Принц Алан как раз и отдавал распоряжения, — отчитался дежурный.  
— Слушай, у меня нет времени! — Уилл начал выходить из себя. — Иди и спроси Алана, можно мне зайти или нет. Я такой же сын короля, как и он! И ходить могу там же, где и он, — Уилл выругался сквозь сжатые зубы. И вытащил связку ключей, пристёгнутых к поясу. — Видишь? Узнаешь?  
Стражник вылупился на ключи, изучая их несколько мгновений.  
— Это ключи от клеток, — не выдержал юноша. — Король дал их мне собственной персоной. Так что, как ты думаешь, можно меня пустить или нет?  
— Д-думаю, можно, сэр. Я… Я только уточню.  
— Валяй, — милостиво разрешил Уилл. — Я пока найду пленника. В каком он крыле?  
Как только стражник скрылся из виду, Уилл направился вглубь подземелий. Минуя все остальные посты уже без особых трудностей. Дорога была ему незнакома. И вела теперь в совсем другое крыло. Полностью освобожденное под единственного постояльца.  
Уилл слушал свои шаги и стук собственного сердца. Стараясь успокоиться. Чтобы не выдать себя.  
Зайдя в нужное крыло, Уилл на мгновение остановился. Он не сомневался, что его присутствие уже почувствовали. И что его с нетерпением ждут.  
Поэтому дальнейший путь он проделал почти расслабленно. Чтобы не показывать, как на самом деле он зол. И испуган.  
Уилл остановился перед последней камерой. Отмечая, что здесь света гораздо больше, чем было в предыдущей. Почти вся камера была как на ладони. И Уилл отчётливо различал мужчину, стоящего к нему спиной.  
— Я был уверен, что ты придёшь, — сказал пленник, оборачиваясь.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Воображение услужливо подсунуло все самые страшные моменты из ночных кошмаров.  
— Здравствуй, Ганнибал, — проговорил он наконец. И голос его не дрожал.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл, — улыбнулся Лектер. — Как ты вырос.


	8. Глава 8

Пару лет назад отец решил научить его рыбачить. На самом деле, в своё время он пытался научить рыбачить каждого своего сына, но Алану подобное занятие показалось бессмысленной тратой драгоценного времени. Брайану и Джеймсу просто стало скучно. А вот Уиллу рыбалка понравилась. Хотя бы потому, что это был отличный способ побыть наедине со своими мыслями достаточно долго, и никто не посчитал бы его за это странным.  
Джек научил сына делать удочки и помог сделать собственную. И теперь они частенько выбирались к речке за деревней. Или Уилл приходил сюда в одиночестве, когда у короля было много дел.  
Сегодня, например, Джек разбудил его с утра пораньше, заставил одеться, вручил рюкзак и удочки и вытолкал из замка. Окончательно Уилл проснулся только когда они уже пришли на берег.  
Они молча сидели, закинув удочки, и не смотрели друг на друга. Уилл хотел было уйти в свои мысли, раз уж отец не пытался завести беседу. Но всякий раз отвлекался — Джек то нарочито громко вздыхал, то бросал какую-то ничего не значащую фразу, не требующую ответа, то принимался ворочаться на перевёрнутом ведре, служившим ему стулом, то с победным возгласом выуживал пойманную рыбу из воды. Принц понял, что отец хотел что-то сказать, но не знал, как подступиться. И Уилл даже знал что.  
Поэтому первым нарушил напряженную тишину, в надежде отвлечь Джека от интересующей его темы.  
— Почему свадьбу всё ещё не сыграли? — спросил он.  
Отец вновь печально вздохнул, подавшись вперёд и устраивая локти на коленях.  
— Верджер хочет, чтобы всё было по высшему разряду. Говорит, что сестра у него только одна и не каждый день она выходит замуж. Мне всё равно до тех пор, пока он за всё платит.  
Уилл задумчиво закусил губу. Не отрывая взгляда от поплавка, покачивающегося на воде.  
— Не похоже, чтобы леди Марго было дело до всей этой мишуры. Алан нервничает больше неё.  
— Алан тоже изо всех сил пытается ей угодить, — пояснил Джек. — Он только выглядит взрослым и серьёзным. Но в некоторых вещах он обычный мальчишка. Как ты или как Брай с Джимми.  
Уилл закатил глаза.  
— Я бы ни за что так себя не вёл.  
— Посмотрю я на тебя, когда будем играть твою собственную свадьбу, — посмеялся отец. — Особенно, если тебе приглянётся невеста. Как в случае Алана.  
— Какая разница, если он ей всё равно не нравится, что бы он ни делал, — пожал плечами Уилл.  
Джек расхохотался ещё сильнее.  
— С чего это ты взял, что не нравится? — спросил он, утирая выступившие на глазах слёзы.  
— Ну не знаю, — обиженно засопел Уилл. — Она ведёт себя очень холодно. Она, конечно, красивая. Только совсем безэмоциональная. И на Алана иногда так взглянет, что даже у меня мурашки по коже.  
Король покачал головой. Всё ещё сдерживая смешки.  
— Она просто старается «держать лицо». Полезное качество для будущей королевы. Уверяю тебя, она нервничает не меньше своего жениха по поводу предстоящего. Хотя бы потому, что, выйдя замуж, она сможет наконец сбежать от своего брата. — Джек вздохнул. — Король Мэйсон очень неприятный человек, и я могу только догадываться, сколько бедняжка от него натерпелась.  
Уилл промолчал. Задумавшись о том, что именно он знает про леди Марго. За всё то время, что она была в замке, они толком даже не поговорили. Уилл не счёл её достаточно интересной, поэтому и не пытался пойти на контакт. Ничего особенного. Симпатичная мордашка. Красивая фигура. Ледяной взгляд. И чего Алан так запал на неё? Будто красавиц никогда не встречал. Уилл собственными глазами видел, какие девицы вились вокруг его старшего брата. Среди них попадались даже весьма образованные и интересные. Но тот лишь одинаково дружелюбно всем улыбался. Лишь изредка позволяя заигрываниям зайти чуть дальше. Но ни одни такие «отношения» не продолжались долго.  
Уилл вообще бы не знал об интрижках брата. Он не следил бы за Аланом, если бы сам Алан не следил за ним.  
Поэтому то, что творилось с братом сейчас, Уилл впитывал с жадным интересом. И каждая крупица информации, полученная от отца, бережно откладывалась в памяти.  
— Верджер приедет на свадьбу? — поинтересовался Уилл, вытаскивая удочку из воды. Снял трепыхающуюся рыбу с крючка и ударил её головой о камень. Бросил в ведро к трём таким же.  
— К сожалению, да. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты держался от него подальше. — Джек тоже вытащил улов, складывая пойманную рыбу к остальным. — Я вообще хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше от тёмных личностей. Таких, как Верджер… Или Лектер.  
Уилл плотно сжал губы. Не оборачиваясь. Но чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд отца.  
— Доложили уже, значит? — спросил он, вновь закидывая удочку. Вот Джек и перешёл к терзавшей его теме. Хотя Уилл и старательно отводил разговор в другое русло.  
— Не хочешь объяснить? — спросил отец, продолжая внимательно смотреть на юношу.  
Тот неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Брай и Джеймс сказали, что Лектера вновь упрятали в темницу. И я пошёл туда. Чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Чтобы спросить… — принц запнулся, опуская голову. Устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Спросить что?  
— Почему он убил её, — прочистив горло, ответил Уилл.  
— И что он ответил?  
На глазах выступили слёзы. Уилл тяжело и глубоко дышал, не отрываясь смотря на поплавок. Пока наконец не схлынула волна эмоций. Гнева. И горя.  
— Ничего. Он ничего не сказал. И я сразу же ушёл оттуда.  
— И Лектер так и не проронил ни слова? Не похоже на него. Ему только дай заговорить кому-нибудь зубы.  
— Мне он ничего не сказал, — стоял на своём Уилл.  
Он повернулся к отцу, ловя его взгляд. Стараясь не выдать дрожи, которая его охватила.

_— Ты скучал по мне, Уилл? — спрашивает Ганнибал, когда принц уже собирается скрыться в темноте._  
— Нет, — отвечает тот, остановившись на мгновение. Поворачивая голову в сторону пленника. А затем, изучив выражение его лица, уходит прочь.  
***  
Брайан и Джимми подловили его на выходе из кухни, куда Уилл отнёс весь сегодняшний улов. Он теперь нечасто здесь появлялся. Это место будило болезненные воспоминания. А ещё он не мог смотреть матери Беверли в глаза.  
Потому что её смерть была его виной в той же мере, как и виной Ганнибала.  
— Ты был там? Мы видели вчера, как стражник докладывался Алану, что ты направился к Лектеру, — не теряя времени начал Брай. Он стоял прямо перед Уиллом, загораживая проход. Джеймс, расправляя плечи, встал сбоку от Уилла, отрезая ему и этот путь. Уилл равнодушно посмотрел на него. Вернулся взглядом к Брайану.  
Прошло то время, когда эти двое могли его напугать. Хоть Уилл вырос и окреп, их по-прежнему было двое против одного, и братья, при желании, могли задать ему хорошую трёпку. Вот только кулаки были не единственным оружием Уилла. Который быстро сообразил, что те больше скалят зубы и вряд ли укусят. Если их не разозлить. Больше их угрозы были Уиллу не страшны.  
Поэтому он не чувствовал себя дискомфортно, зажатый между братьями и стеной.  
— Что он тебе сказал, Уилл? И не надо загонять, что ничего, — Брай поморщился. Джеймс, стоящий рядом, согласно закивал.  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул.  
Лицо Ганнибала ещё слишком отчётливо стояло перед глазами. Его голос, который преследовал Уилла повсюду, выговаривал слова, которые просто не могли быть правдой.

_— Та бедная девочка? — лицо Лектера меняется. Вина. Или, скорее, сожаление. — Это была Беверли?_  
Ганнибал поджимает губы. Опускает взгляд.  
Уилл не ждал, что тот ответит. Он вообще ничего не ждал. Он даже не хотел спрашивать. Но теперь вынужден слушать.  
— Она вышла в коридор из одной из комнат. Я не успел спрятаться. И заклинание не сработало — она смотрела прямо на меня. Собиралась закричать, поднять тревогу. Я не мог этого допустить, Уилл. На кону стояла не только моя жизнь и свобода — ты тоже оказался бы втянут во всё это.  
Принц молчит, пристально глядя на Лектера. Изо всех сил сжимая кулаки.  
— Я только хотел наложить сонное заклятие. Но моя сила меня подвела. Из-за долгого нахождения в клетке. Заклинание вышло втрое сильнее, чем нужно было. Израсходовало почти всю мою энергию. И девочка умерла. Я не мог это остановить.  
Лектер поднимает глаза.  
— Мне очень жаль, Уилл.  
Принц не говорит ни слова. 

— Уилл, — требовательно повторил Брайан.  
Юноша поймал его взгляд.  
— Он сказал, что не хотел убивать её. Он пытался её усыпить, но магия вышла из-под контроля.  
— Что? И ты ему веришь? — Джеймс даже на месте подскочил.  
Брай цыкнул на него, вновь поворачиваясь к Уиллу.  
Но тот не собирался больше ничего говорить.  
Он отпихнул Брайана плечом, протискиваясь мимо. И, не глядя на братьев, зашагал по коридору прочь. К себе. Туда, где никто его не достанет.  
— Ты поверил ему, Уилл? — окрикнул его Брайан, когда юноша уже почти скрылся за поворотом.  
Уилл остановился.  
— Нет, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. И продолжил путь.  
***  
Оказавшись в комнате, Уилл в первую очередь забаррикадировал дверь. Он стянул с себя сапоги и забрался на кровать, ложась поверх одеяла. Прикрыл глаза, надеясь вздремнуть ещё хотя бы часок. Слишком рано отец выдернул его из постели. Слишком много сил Уилл сегодня потратил. И потратит ещё больше.  
С каждым днём приходилось быть всё более и более осторожным. Чтобы не проболтаться. Ничем не выдать свою причастность к тому, что случилось четыре года назад.  
Чтобы никто не узнал о его магическом даре, который хотя пока и не проявился, всё же мог проснуться в любой момент.  
Если Ганнибал не врал. Уилл теперь не мог быть уверен в этом. Не мог быть уверен ни в чём.  
Он жил в постоянном напряжении, отовсюду ожидая подвоха. Сам себя почти доводил до истерического состояния.  
А ещё он был один. Он отдалился от Брайана и Джеймса, которые поспешили окрестить его занудой и перестали посвящать в свои коварные планы.  
За эти годы Уилл здорово сблизился с отцом. Хотя тот всё ещё считал его ребёнком и обращался с ним соответственно. Это иногда здорово злило. Джек просто отказывался понимать многие вещи.  
Что уж говорить про отношения с Аланом, которым, видимо, так и не суждено было сложиться с самого начала. Старший брат Уиллу нравился. И юноша наконец-то начал его понимать. И уважать. Да и сам Алан держался с ним как с равным. Только никакой братской любви между ними не было. Уилл притворялся и врал. Алан следил за ним, готовясь поймать на лжи. Такие отношения здоровыми не назовёшь.  
Так что не осталось в замке человека, с которым можно было поговорить. Который понял бы. И принял. Как Ганнибал понимал и принимал его.  
Но Ганнибал обманул и предал, и никакие его слова, никакое раскаяние этого не изменят. Пусть его вздёрнут на виселице. Уилл и так уже заплатил слишком высокую цену за его жизнь. Второй раз такой глупости он не допустит.  
И лучше, если всё случится как можно быстрее. Пока Лектер не придумал новый способ побега.  
Только вот никто не будет устраивать казнь накануне свадьбы. Поэтому оставалось только ждать. И надеяться, что всё не пойдёт прахом.  
С его-то, Уилла, «везением»…  
Юноша свернулся клубком, обнимая подушку. Практически проваливаясь в сон. Он почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под чужим весом. Но не испугался. Призраки прошлого теперь преследовали его каждую ночь.  
Тёплая ладонь коснулась виска Уилла. Заправила за ухо выбившуюся кудрявую прядь. Кто-то навис над ним. Уилл щёкой ощутил чужое дыхание.  
— Ты скучал по мне, Уилл? — выдохнул Лектер.  
— Да, — сказал юноша тихо.  
— Хорошо.  
Сухие губы коснулись лба. Уилл провалился в сон.


	9. Глава 9

Следующие несколько дней весь замок стоял на ушах. Верджер прислал весточку о том, что едет. И что к его приезду всё должно быть готово. Поэтому суета поднялась невообразимая. Все дела, отложенные «на потом», приходилось срочно завершать. Потому что «потом» уже наступило. Уилла всё это тоже не обошло стороной. Ему промыли мозги по поводу того, как нужно себя вести и что нужно говорить на свадьбе, и чего говорить ни в коем случае нельзя. Портные искололи его иголками, подгоняя парадный камзол. Юношу всё это сильно утомляло. Поэтому он вновь, как в детстве, начал прятаться по углам. В саду, в библиотеке, в своей комнате. Как только старое его укрытие обнаруживали, он тут же находил новое.  
Вот и сейчас Уилл, не желая идти на очередную примерку, вышел в сад, где укрылся от любопытных взглядов под раскидистым деревом. Тем самым, под которым Бев в первый и последний раз поцеловала его. Погода стояла хорошая. Было тепло и солнечно, несмотря на то, что листья на деревьях уже желтели. Лето, всё-таки, не спешило кончаться и уступать свои права осени. И Уилл был этому только рад. Он не очень хорошо переносил холод.  
Принц довольно долго сидел под деревом, прижав колени к груди. Не думая ни о чём и думая обо всём на свете.  
Вдруг до него донеслись голоса. Уилл осторожно прислушался. Если пришли по его душу, то был ещё шанс незаметно сбежать. Если просто кто-то решил прогуляться по саду, прятаться было необязательно.  
Голоса приближались. Уилл вдруг отчётливо различил звонкий девичий смех. Юноша настороженно повернул голову, прищуриваясь. И пытаясь разглядеть, кто нарушил его покой.  
К его удивлению, в поле зрения появилась леди Марго, шедшая под руку с Аланом.  
Уилл округлил глаза. Он ещё ни разу не слышал, чтобы принцесса смеялась. А уж тем более так искренне.  
Марго и Алан, казалось бы, не замечали ничего вокруг себя. Они прошли в нескольких метрах от Уилла, даже не повернувшись в его сторону.  
Юноша поднялся на ноги, прячась за деревом, под которым сидел. Осторожно выглядывая.  
Пара остановилась у скамьи, стоявшей в нескольких шагах от того места, где прятался Уилл. Тот хорошо видел и слышал их. И даже не думал уходить.  
Ему было любопытно. И он никогда не видел леди Марго такой… расслабленной. Видимо, вся её напускная серьёзность слетала в мгновение ока, стоило им с Аланом оказаться наедине.  
Да и Алан был каким-то другим. Более спокойным что ли.  
Брат помог Марго сесть. Сам же остался стоять, повернувшись к Уиллу спиной. Теперь тот не мог видеть лица Алана. Но Уилл и так представлял, что с ним творится.  
Леди Марго вдруг погрустнела. Её губы всё ещё были растянуты в улыбке, но между бровей пролегла обеспокоенная складка.  
Алан тоже заметил эти изменения. Он протянул руку и ласково погладил невесту по щеке.  
— Боишься приезда брата? — понимающе спросил он.  
Марго кивнула.  
— Он единственный может всё испортить. Если ему вдруг что-то не понравится…  
— Всё будет в порядке, — сказал Алан. — Если ему что-то не понравится, пусть катится восвояси.  
Марго нервно усмехнулась, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
— Ты его не знаешь. Не знаешь, на что он способен.  
— А он не знает, на что способен я.  
Девушка промолчала. Она вновь посмотрела на Алана, выдавливая из себя улыбку.  
Тот взял её руку в свою, слегка сжимая.  
— Он не будет больше ни секунды отравлять тебе жизнь после того, как мы поженимся. Он даже не будет больше твоим братом. Ты станешь частью нашей семьи.  
— Семьи, — эхом отозвалась Марго. — Я уже и забыла, что это значит.  
Она сжала ладонь Алана в ответ, а затем осторожно высвободила руку и сложила на коленях.  
— То, что мои братья не сумасшедшие ублюдки, вот что это значит, — ответил Алан.  
И на этот раз девушка улыбнулась искренне.  
— У тебя чудесные братья. Все трое. Только Уильям выглядит очень потерянным. У него такие грустные глаза.  
Уилл, стоящий за деревом, напрягся, крепче вцепляясь в ствол. Чуть подался вперёд, чтобы лучше слышать ответ Алана.  
— Я беспокоюсь за него, — сказал старший брат. Он встал вполоборота, и теперь Уилл видел его профиль. — Уилл всегда был немного странноват. Слишком умён для своего возраста. С ровесниками ему было скучно, а взрослые не обращали на него внимания. Он вырос довольно замкнутым и одиноким.  
— Я уверена, что он найдёт себе друга. И всё у него будет хорошо, — сказала Марго.  
Алан усмехнулся.  
— Просто трудно представить себе человека, с которым ему было бы интересно, — Алан покачал головой. — Одно время он хвостом ходил за Джеймсом и Брайаном, но быстро их перерос.  
— Да уж. Они до сих пор ведут себя как дети.  
Алан улыбнулся.  
— Тебе повезло, — сказал он, присаживаясь на скамью рядом с невестой. — Несколько лет назад я уже был помолвлен. Но с принцессой случилось несчастье. И я так ни разу её не увидел. Если бы помолвка не оказалась расторгнута, ты бы сейчас выходила замуж за Брайана.  
— Разве Джеймс не старше? — девушка приподняла бровь.  
Алан несколько помрачнел.  
— Я разве тебе не рассказывал?  
Марго покачала головой.  
Алан закусил губу.  
— Джеймс — незаконный сын. Джек тогда частенько развлекался со служанками. Никто бы и не узнал, если бы одна из них не принесла ребёнка. Мама тогда была беременна Брайаном.  
Алан напряжённо смотрел прямо перед собой и ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Марго опустила ладонь на его плечо.  
— Она так расстроилась. Ей стало очень плохо. Доктор Чилтон сказал, что если она и дальше будет так нервничать, то может потерять ребёнка. Я смутно помню, как приходил к маме в покои и забирался на кровать. Разговаривал с ребёнком в её утробе, уговаривал его родиться живым и здоровым. Джека она в комнату не пускала. Отказывалась с ним разговаривать. Даже смотреть на него отказывалась.  
Он запнулся. Повисла долгая тишина. Наконец Алан вновь заговорил.  
— Роды прошли очень тяжело, но ребёнок всё-таки выжил. Джек был безумно счастлив. Мать всё ещё с ним не разговаривала. Он пытался извиниться, но разве можно вернуть утраченное доверие извинениями? К тому же, Джек оставил Джеймса себе. Служанку отослал подальше, пристроил в какую-то богатую семью. Мальчики росли вместе. Мама сначала была против, но, увидев, что Брайана и Джимми не оторвать друг от друга, в итоге смягчилась. И даже отца простила. Со временем.  
Алан упёрся локтями в колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— А через несколько лет она опять забеременела. Она была так слаба! Рождение Брайана едва не свело её в могилу. После этого её здоровье совсем ухудшилось. Джек прекрасно знал это. Знал, что ещё один ребёнок её убьёт. И всё-таки позволил ей.  
Глубокий вдох.  
Ладонь Марго мягко поглаживала Алана по волосам. Тот всё ещё прятал лицо. Будто не мог посмотреть ей в глаза.  
— Уилл родился, она умерла. Ты знаешь… Лучшим другом Брайана был и остаётся Джеймс. Моим лучшим другом была она. У Уилла был только он сам. Он дружил с одной девочкой из прислуги. Но она умерла четыре года назад. Тогда-то Джек и вспомнил, что у него, оказывается, четверо детей. Которых оказалось поздно воспитывать. Так что вот она, наша семья, Марго, — Алан наконец выпрямился. — Вернее то, что от неё осталось.  
Уилл ожидал увидеть слёзы в его глазах. Сам он уже размазывал по щекам мокрые дорожки. Но глаза Алана оказались сухими.  
— Я с тобой, — тихо сказала девушка, придвигаясь ближе. И опуская голову ему на плечо. — Я теперь всегда буду с тобой.  
— Звучит как угроза, — улыбнулся Алан.  
Марго пихнула его локтём.  
Он осторожно взял невесту за подбородок и склонился, припадая к её губам.  
Сердце Уилла болезненно ёкнуло. Он попятился назад, стирая выступившие на глазах слёзы. И, уже не заботясь о том, заметят его или нет, ринулся прочь.

Уилл и сам не знал, куда шёл. Ему хотелось рассказать кому-то о том, что он только что услышал. Но он не знал кому. Отцу — не вариант. Это касалось непосредственно него самого. Лезть в их отношения с Аланом Уилл не хотел. Ведь он мог сделать только хуже.  
Брайан и Джеймс тоже отпадали. Те даже слушать не станут.  
Алан был прав. У Уилла нет друзей.  
Ноги сами несли его в направлении кухни.  
Не было смысла идти туда. Не теперь. Но дорога казалась привычной и успокаивающей. А это то, что нужно было принцу сейчас. Успокоиться. Глубоко вздохнуть. И с холодной головой осмыслить то, чему он сейчас стал свидетелем.  
Поэтому он продолжал идти вперёд. Вновь погружаясь в себя и не особо замечая происходящего вокруг.  
Очнулся Уилл совсем не около кухни.  
Он стоял под чёрной лестницей. Пальцы обшаривали стену в поисках нужной панели.  
Уилл отдёрнул руку, делая шаг назад. Туда идти было нельзя. Ни за что. Ни в каком случае.  
Там он не найдет понимания. Только очередную ложь и недомолвки.  
Уилл устало прикрыл глаза, пряча лицо в ладонях. Разве Алан не скрывал от него правды? Разве отец был таким уж святым?  
Никто из них никогда не рассказывал Уиллу этого. Никто вообще не говорил ни слова про мать. Берегли от потрясений? Или не хотели, чтобы Уилл знал всю нелицеприятную правду? И про ссоры, и измены, и про то, что мать чуть не лишилась ребёнка по вине отца. Про то, что Уилла вообще не должно было быть на свете. Тогда бы она была жива. Тогда всё бы шло относительно хорошо. И несчастья в этом замке было гораздо меньше.  
Ганнибал хотя бы признал свою вину. Уилл никогда не простил бы ему смерти Беверли. Но это не имело значения.  
Сразу после свадьбы Лектера казнят. И на этот раз Уилл не станет этому мешать.  
Но поговорить с ним… Один последний раз.  
Принц тяжело вздохнул. Оглянулся. И, не увидев никого, шагнул вперёд, смещая фальшивую панель в сторону.  
Он долго вглядывался в черноту коридора. А затем, собравшись с духом, шагнул вперёд.  
***  
Мимо постов стражи Уилл проходил даже не задерживаясь. Если он здесь, значит его пропустили на входе. Если его пропустили на входе, значит всё было согласовано с королём или принцем Аланом.  
Уиллу просто нужно было держаться уверенно. Будто бы несколько минут назад он не брёл вслепую по коридору, спотыкаясь и ругаясь сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Кажется, с этим он справился.  
Однако уверенность покинула Уилла, стоило ему зайти в то крыло, где содержался Ганнибал. Отступать было поздно. Теперь гордость не позволила бы ему уйти. Лектер наверняка уже почувствовал его присутствие.  
Поэтому Уилл прошёл вперёд, останавливаясь перед нужной камерой.  
Лектер стоял у решётки.  
— Ганнибал, — принц кивнул, не спеша встречаться с пленником взглядом.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл. Какой приятный сюрприз.  
Уилл наконец поднял голову. Лектер выглядел удивлённым. И даже немного растерянным. Будто и впрямь не ожидал его визита.  
— Я не хотел приходить, — уточнил юноша, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Я могу тебя понять, — ответил Ганнибал. — Нужно много времени, чтобы вернуть утраченное доверие. Времени, которого у меня, к сожалению, уже нет.  
— Я больше не стану выпускать тебя.  
— Я и не прошу тебя об этом. И никогда не просил, — сказал Лектер, чуть отступая от решётки.  
Уилл отвернул голову в сторону, прикусывая губу.  
— И всё же, как так вышло, что ты снова здесь? Второй раз попался тем же самым людям? — спросил он.  
Ганнибал ответил не сразу. Выдержал паузу, будто подбирая слова.  
— Есть вещи, на которые мы не можем повлиять, юный принц. Есть силы такие мощные и неохватные в этом мире, что сопротивляться им бесполезно. Это как плыть против течения. Гораздо проще позволить течению нести тебя. Смириться с тем, что предназначила тебе судьба.  
— И тебе, значит, судьба предназначила взойти на эшафот в замке Кроуфордов? — Уилл вновь перевёл взгляд на собеседника, приподнимая бровь.  
— Возможно. Мы не можем знать наверняка, — уклончиво ответил Лектер, улыбаясь.  
Он снова юлил. Недоговаривал. Уилл успел отвыкнуть от его манеры речи. И не собирался привыкать заново.  
Повисло молчание. Уилл собирался с мыслями, не зная, что ещё сказать. Ганнибал не торопил его. И юноша был ему за это благодарен.  
— Здесь многое изменилось, — наконец выдохнул Уилл, опуская руки. — Из-за тебя всё в моей жизни перевернулось с ног на голову. Не все изменения были плохими.  
— Я рад это слышать, — отозвался Ганнибал.  
— Ты часто мне снился. В кошмарах. Мне снилось, как ты убиваешь меня.  
Пленник вновь шагнул ближе к решётке. Обхватывая пальцами металлические прутья.  
— Я никогда бы навредил тебе по своей воле, мой принц, — сказал он. Глядя на Уилла пристально. — Мне жаль, что так вышло.  
Так, что у юноши даже не мелькнуло сомнений в его искренности.  
Он чувствовал, что это правда. Несмотря на то, что не мог верить этому человеку.  
— Мне тоже жаль, — сказал Уилл. — Ты был моим другом.  
— Я всё ещё твой друг.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Ты ведь пришёл сюда, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Ты хотел о чём-то со мной поговорить?  
Уилл поджал губы. Сжал кулаки.  
— Сегодня я узнал кое-что новое о своей семье. — И юноша пересказал то, что услышал сегодня от Алана. Опуская то, что старший брат говорил о самом Уилле. И об его одиночестве.  
Ганнибал слушал, не перебивая. Иногда лицо его становилось обеспокоенным. Иногда напряженным. Он эмоционально реагировал на рассказ Уилла, да и сам принц то и дело яростно стирал подступавшие к глазам слёзы.  
— Так твой брат винит во всём вашего отца, — задумчиво сказал Лектер. — Что ж, это объясняет, почему он так холодно с ним держится.  
— Ты видел их вместе? — спросил Уилл.  
Он чувствовал странное облегчение, выговорившись. События последних дней так давили на него, что ещё немного, и юноша просто напросто бы взорвался.  
— Они заходили ко мне, чтобы поговорить. В тот раз, да и сейчас. Король спрашивал меня, почему я убил тех людей.  
— И что ты ему ответил?  
Ганнибал печально улыбнулся.  
— Ничего. Вряд ли он окажется способен поверить в существование магии.  
— Ты прав, — Уилл вздохнул. — Поэтому я ничего и не рассказал ему о своём даре. Вообще никому не рассказал.  
— Он пока не проявился в полной мере? — спросил Ганнибал.  
Принц покачал головой.  
— Ничего. Может быть, это и обойдёт меня стороной.  
— Магию провоцирует сильное эмоциональное потрясение. Нестабильное состояние. Ты ещё не вышел из подросткового возраста. Это может случиться в любой момент.  
— Ну… — Уилл развёл руками. — Пока ничего не случилось. Буду решать проблемы по мере их поступления.  
— Хотел бы я помочь тебе в этом, — ответил Лектер.  
Уилл растеряно скользнул по нему взглядом.  
— Думаю, мне пора, — сказал наконец принц.  
— Был рад поговорить с тобой, Уилл, — отозвался Ганнибал.  
— Я всё ещё не верю тебе.  
— Я понимаю. Всё равно, я благодарен за то, что ты пришёл.  
Юноша криво улыбнулся. Кивнул на прощание. И быстрым шагом покинул крыло.


	10. Глава 10

Уилл и опомниться не успел, как его схватили за шкирку и отправили переодеваться в срочном порядке. Одна из сердобольных служанок пыталась расчесать непослушные кудряшки, сетуя, что их давно уже пора состричь.  
Уиллу до этого момента его волосы не мешали, и стричь их он даже не собирался.   
Когда его более или менее привели в порядок, явился отец. Держался он уверенно, как обычно. Но всё же немного нервничал.  
— Верджер приехал. Надо встретить его всей семьёй.  
Уилл прикусил язык, едва не съязвив по поводу семьи. Вовремя одумался. Это Алан никак не мог простить отцу обиды двадцатилетней давности, Уилл к этому отношения не имел.  
Поэтому принц только кивнул, послушно следуя за Джеком. Столько разговоров про этого Верджера. Уиллу в конце концов стало интересно посмотреть на него своими глазами.  
Они вышли во внутренний двор. Марго и Алан уже были там. Они стояли рядом, но всё же довольно далеко друг от друга, чтобы не коснуться друг друга даже случайно, и старательно отводили взгляды. Уилла это удивило. Всего пару дней назад они были неразлучны. Неужели успели поссориться? Или Марго вновь «держала лицо»?  
Кто-то напрыгнул на Уилла сзади, тяжело надавливая на плечи. Юноша извернулся и отшатнулся в сторону. Так, что напавший едва не потерял равновесие и не упал.  
— Брай! — возмутился Уилл.  
Брат ослепительно улыбнулся. Он был один. Видимо, Джеймс в понятие «семья» не вписывался. Интересно, как он отреагировал на это?  
Брайан стал плечом к плечу с Уиллом и закинул руку ему на шею.  
— Ну, что ты знаешь про этого короля Мэйсона?  
— Только то, что он весьма неприятная личность, — пожал плечами Уилл, даже и не пытаясь высвободиться из «объятий». Потому что это было бесполезно.  
— Слышал, он любит маленьких мальчиков.  
— Любит в каком смысле? — уточнил юноша.  
— В том самом, Уилл. В том самом.  
— Мерзость. — Уилл поморщился. — И от кого же ты это слышал?  
— Да так… — загадочно протянул Брайан. — Говорят…  
— Ты и про Лектера слышал. Что он ест людей. И всё оказалось туфтой. Твоим сплетням грош цена.  
Брай не на шутку обиделся. Тут же убирая руку с шеи Уилла и отступая от него.  
— И ничего не туфта. Он ведь правда владеет какой-то магией, даже отец так сказал. Может, он ещё и людоед в придачу. Откуда ты знаешь?  
Уилл неопределённо пожал плечами.  
Брайан прищурился, будто почувствовав добычу.  
— Ты, кстати, ходил к нему, чтобы спросить — правда ли он колдун или нет. Когда он попал за решётку в первый раз. И вернулся ты какой-то странный. И ничего нам не рассказал. Бев запретила тебя тогда тормошить.  
Юноша поджал губы, поднимая взгляд на Брайана.  
— Он ничего мне тогда не сказал. Говорил загадками. Ни «да», ни «нет». Думаю, ему было скучно, и он здорово поразвлекался, послушав все те бредни, что ты мне наплёл.  
Брата такой ответ не устроил.  
— А почему тогда ты ещё несколько дней ходил как пыльным мешком из-за угла пришибленный?  
— Да что ты заладил? — рассердился Уилл. — Перепугался я! Доволен? Поверил всей этой ерунде. Подумал, что вы опять меня вынудите туда спуститься.  
Брай ещё несколько секунд изучал лицо брата, пытаясь понять, врёт ли тот. И, придя к каким-то своим выводам, хмыкнул, вновь обнимая Уилла за шею одной рукой.  
Издалека послышался цокот множества копыт.  
Уилл весь напрягся. Не все слухи, которыми делится Брайан, оказываются пустыми сплетнями. Игнорировать его не стоит. Но и бездоказательно верить тоже. Лучше пока не спешить с выводами.  
Вполне возможно, что Мэйсон Верджер просто чванливая скотина с отвратительным характером. Такие, как он, хоть и невероятно раздражают и утомляют окружающих, всё же не несут смертельной опасности.  
Другое дело, если бы он был монстром. Тогда понятен был страх Марго перед ним.  
Задумавшись, Уилл пропустил момент, когда первые всадники миновали ворота.  
Верджера он увидел сразу. Его нельзя было не увидеть. Всего такого ослепительно яркого. Слишком яркого. Так, что глаза немного болели. Уилл попытался сконцентрироваться, чтобы посмотреть на короля другим взглядом. С помощью своего дара. Но не увидел даже искрения воздуха вокруг. Ничего. Кроме бликов света, отражающихся от золотых побрякушек на груди и руках Мэйсона.  
Уилл растерянно скользнул взглядом по гвардии, отмечая, что пара человек вроде бы неярко подсвечивались. Но это тоже могли быть блики на их отполированных доспехах.  
— Джек! — Верджер слез с лошади и наигранно вскинул руки. Пальцы его были унизаны перстнями. Растолкав своих гвардейцев, Мэйсон двинулся вперёд.  
Поравнявшись с Джеком, прибывший король схватил его руку и яростно затряс.  
— Это честь — принимать Вас в нашем замке, Мэйсон, — улыбнулся отец. Немного фальшиво. Но он явно старался.  
— Для меня тоже честь быть здесь! — заверил его Верджер, выпуская наконец руку из захвата. Обернулся к Алану и Марго.  
— Наконец-то я вижу Вас, так сказать, воочию! — король всплеснул руками. — А то только и слышу: принц Алан то, принц Алан сё. Очень приятно, дорогой мой будущий зять! Очень приятно!  
Алан выдавил из себя подобие улыбки, когда Мэйсон тряс его руку.  
— Взаимно.  
Но тот его больше не слушал, оборачиваясь к леди Марго.  
— Сестрица! Ну же, иди сюда, обними своего любимого брата!  
С каменным выражением лица Марго шагнула вперёд, и Мэйсон тут же сгрёб её в медвежьи объятия. Уиллу показалось, что сдавливал он её слишком сильно. Но Марго ни слова не сказала. Просто спокойно стояла, положив руки брату на плечи.  
Наконец Верджер её отпустил.  
— В замке так пусто без тебя, Марго! Ты уверена, что не хочешь вернуться? Скажи лишь слово.  
Девушка как-то странно повела головой.  
— Нужды страны я ставлю выше своих желаний, Мэйсон. Ты сам меня этому учил.  
Верджер широко улыбнулся, сжимая плечо сестры.  
— Ты у меня такая молодец! — сказал он, качая головой.  
Уиллу было показалось, что на этом и без того затянувшееся приветствие окончится и им разрешат вернуться в замок.  
И Уиллу удастся сбежать.  
Но тут Верджер обратил своё внимание на них с Брайаном.  
— А кто эти очаровательные юноши? — воскликнул он, стремительно приближаясь к ним.  
Брай выпрямился, убирая руку с шеи Уилла, и незаметно пихнул того локтем. Мол, помни, что я тебе говорил.  
Уилл едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться от омерзения.  
В любом случае, он не маленький мальчик. Он почти мужчина. А то, что он ещё не бреет бороду — ерунда. Зато ему не приходится так трястись над собой, как Алану, который всегда должен был быть свеж, причёсан и гладко выбрит.  
— Ты, должно быть, Брайан, — обратился Мэйсон к старшему. — Очень приятно.  
Брай процедил что-то сквозь зубы.  
— А ты у нас будешь Уильямом? — Верджер повернулся к Уиллу.  
И тому стало не по себе. Слишком не по себе.  
Этот человек давил самим своим присутствием. Манерой речи. Громким голосом. Жестами, позами. Всей своей сущностью.  
Уиллу как никогда хотелось убежать, скрыться в укромном углу как он привык.  
Юноша силой заставил себя не дрогнуть под изучающим взглядом.  
— Просто прелестно, — пробормотал Верджер, останавливаясь взглядом на его лице. — Будь ты на пару лет постарше, я, возможно, отдал бы Марго именно за тебя!  
Уилл неуверенно улыбнулся, не понимая, было ли это шуткой.  
— К сожалению, она слишком стара для тебя, — покачал головой Мэйсон. — И засиделась в девах. Женщины с возрастом не становятся лучше, — печально заключил он. — Ну… Тебе это только предстоит узнать.  
И, скользнув по Уиллу взглядом в последний раз, Мэйсон вновь повернулся к Джеку.  
— Чего же мы ждём? Давайте уже пройдём внутрь!  
***  
Пока Мэйсон в сопровождении своей гвардии и леди Марго направился разбирать вещи, все остальные разбрелись по своим делам.  
Отцу нужно было проконтролировать размещение гостей. Вообще-то это можно было доверить и Алану, и даже сошке помельче. Но никто не знал, чего ждать от Верджера. Поэтому Джек решил заняться всем сам. Так надежнее.  
Алан, чья помощь была не нужна, скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Наверняка отправился на площадку — срывать гнев на манекенах. А то, что брат едва сдерживает гнев, было видно невооружённым глазом.  
Брай умчался докладывать Джимми о своих впечатлениях от Верджера.  
Ну, а Уилл… Уилл хотел было найти тихий угол и переждать там, пока неприятный гость не уедет. Возможно, у него могло это получиться. По крайней мере, не попадаться Верджеру на глаза до свадьбы. На свадьбе придётся присутствовать в любом случае.  
Сердце неприятно кольнуло. Сама мысль о том, чтобы ещё раз оказаться под подобным пристальным взглядом, вызывала отвращение.  
Уилл чувствовал себя очень неуверенно. И почти испуганно.  
И отчасти поэтому он направился туда, куда направился.  
К Ганнибалу. К единственному человеку в этом чёртовом замке, которому Уилл мог смотреть в глаза.  
И вновь до боли знакомая дорога к подземелью. Полуразрушенная стена, отодвигавшаяся от одного его прикосновения (и почему, интересно, Брайан и Джеймс не смогли пройти через неё?). Короткие кивки страже.  
Уилл поймал на себе пару удивлённых взглядов и насторожился. Если дежурные узнают о том, что Уилл не проходил пост на входе…  
Юноша, собрав последние силы в кулак, выпрямил спину.  
И, миновав последнего охранника, двинулся по коридору, ведущему в нужное крыло.  
Он не сразу услышал голоса. А когда услышал, сразу же остановился. На границе света.  
Перед камерой Лектера, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Алан собственной персоной.  
Он выглядел раздражённо, если не сказать рассерженно.  
Ганнибал что-то говорил ему своим мягким голосом. Тихо. Уилл не мог разобрать что.  
Вдруг голос затих.  
Алан выпрямился, опуская руки по швам. И повернул голову, посмотрев прямо на Уилла.  
Тот задержал дыхание, надеясь, что его не заметят.  
Но Алан увидел его. Отступать было поздно.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — воскликнул старший брат, поворачивая весь корпус. Голос его отразился от стен, прозвучав ещё громче.  
— Я… Я… т-тебя искал, — заикаясь, выговорил Уилл. — Не нашёл на площадке. Брай сказал, что видел, как ты идёшь сюда.  
— Брай, сказал, значит, — Алан вновь скрестил руки на груди. Склонил голову в сторону камеры Ганнибала.  
— Мы не закончили, — предупреждающе сказал кронпринц.  
— Как скажете, милорд, — безэмоционально ответил пленник.  
Алан прошёл вперёд, хватая Уилла за плечо. Разворачивая юношу и подталкивая в направлении выхода.  
— Вперёд. Пошевеливайся.  
Сердце Уилла колотилось как сумасшедшее. Он весь вспотел. И во рту пересохло.  
В голове проносились миллионы вариантов лжи — правдоподобные и не очень. Какие-то он отмёл сразу. Какие-то счёл приемлемыми.  
А ещё, возможно, удастся перевести разговор в другое русло. И, может быть, даже выйти сухим из воды.  
Алан провёл его мимо всех постов стражи.  
У Уилла всё похолодело внутри, когда они миновали последний пост.  
— Милорд! — стражник приподнялся им вслед. — Милорд Алан, сэр…  
— Не сейчас! — рявкнул на него Алан, не сбавляя ход.  
Уилл старался идти ровно и быстро, не путаясь в собственных ногах.  
Они поднялись по лестнице, и наверху Алан больно схватил Уилла за плечо, разворачивая к себе.  
— Пусти! — юноша дёрнулся, но брат держал крепко. — Мне больно!  
Хватка немного ослабла. А затем и вовсе пропала. Алан выпрямился.  
— И часто ты наведываешься сюда? — спросил он.  
— Я не… Не наведываюсь. Один раз было. Тебе наверняка об этом уже доложили. И вот сейчас, — ответил Уилл, немного успокоившись. Он всё ещё был растерян и испуган, и совсем не понимал, как теперь выкручиваться.  
Он совсем забыл об осторожности. И теперь поплатился за это. Он даже подумать не мог, что может встретить кого-то в темнице… Будто это было его тайным местом. Будто Ганнибал был его тайным другом. Только его.  
— Один раз доложили, — сухо подтвердил Алан, скрещивая руки на груди. — Меня больше интересует, сколько раз мне об этом не докладывали. Я ещё поговорю со стражей.  
— А что? — Уилл вдруг скопировал его позу, приняв новую линию защиты. — Ты, кажется, сам выступал за то, чтобы я учился тому же, что и ты. Знал то же, что и ты. Ты-то сюда пришёл. Сказал бы сразу, что мне нельзя сюда!  
Юноша надеялся на то, что Алана собьёт с толку его агрессия. Но тот оказался непрошибаем.  
— Дело не в том, можно или нельзя тебе здесь находиться. Дело в том, зачем вообще ты сюда ходишь. Сколько раз ты уже разговаривал с Лектером? Что он говорил тебе?  
— Один раз. И он ничего не сказал мне, Алан.  
Брат презрительно сощурился.  
— Это сейчас. А четыре года назад?  
Уилл стиснул зубы.  
— А что четыре года назад?  
— Ты говорил с ним? В ночь перед его побегом, например. — Алан тоже сменил линию поведения. Лучше бы он снова злился… Так Уилл хотя бы знал, чего от него ждать.  
— Ты в чём-то хочешь меня обвинить? — сухо спросил Уилл.  
— А есть в чём? — в тон ему спросил Алан.  
— Я не знаю. Ты мне скажи. Видимо, ты осведомлён о моей жизни лучше, чем я сам. Лучше бы за собой последил, право слово…  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — процедил Алан.  
— То, что ты не понравился своему шурину. И он ещё не решил, быть ли вашей с Марго свадьбе.  
— Не переводи тему, — сказал брат. Лицо его покрылось красными пятнами.  
— Я и не перевожу, — Уилл опустил руки. — Разговор себя исчерпал. Ты просто разбрасываешься обвинениями, Алан. Необоснованными и несправедливыми. Я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь, но не надо это срывать на мне. Поговорим, когда всё это кончится.  
И с этими словами Уилл развернулся, идя прочь.  
— Дикое зверьё лучше держать в клетке, — донёсся до него голос Алана. Уилл обернулся к нему.  
Брат казался растерянным. Уиллу почти стало его жаль. Видимо, он попал в точку. И слишком сильно надавил.  
— Ты не сможешь приручить зверя, Уилл. Посадить его на поводок. Даже если он вылизывает тебе руки, однажды он укусит. И укусит больно.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — пожал плечами юноша.  
И вновь отвернулся.  
Придётся идти к Лектеру вечером, после обхода. Снова красться в тени, ждать удобного случая, чтобы проскользнуть мимо охраны. Жизнь будто сделала петлю, вернув Уилла к самому началу.  
Но это казалось удивительно правильным.


	11. Глава 11

В коридоре на него едва не налетела леди Марго. Уилл отступил в сторону, освобождая ей дорогу. Она затравленно посмотрела на него, и Уилл заметил слёзы в её глазах. На щеке девушки алел отпечаток ладони. Марго, перехватив изумлённый взгляд юноши, прикрыла щёку рукой и быстрым шагом прошла мимо.  
Уилл ещё долго смотрел ей вслед. Решая, стоит ли догнать её и спросить что случилось.  
Только он сам догадывался, что случилось. И вряд ли он чем-нибудь сможет помочь. Теперь всё зависело лишь от того, состоится ли свадьба.  
К тому же, отец велел ему привести Алана. Срочно привести. Выглядел он так, что Уилл даже вопросов не стал задавать — сразу помчался на поиски брата.  
Юноша продолжил путь, немного замедлив шаг. Быстрее бы Верджер убрался отсюда.  
Весь замок тогда вздохнёт с облегчением.  
Хотя это приблизит казнь Лектера. И Уилл сам уже не понимал, что чувствует по этому поводу. Он всё ещё не собирался вытаскивать Ганнибала из-за решётки, но какая-то часть его была бы не против, если бы Лектер сбежал. Принц не хотел видеть его мёртвым.  
Ганнибал был однажды его другом. И Уилл хотел сбежать вместе с ним.  
Наверное, решись он тогда, всё бы сложилось совсем иначе. Семья поскучала бы по нему немного, но рано или поздно все бы успокоились. И Беверли была бы жива.  
Ладно, сейчас уже ничего не изменишь. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что жизнь больше не будет ставить перед ним таких выборов.

Алана юноша увидел издалека. Тот шёл, не замечая ничего перед собой. Кажется, он снова был чем-то раздражён.  
Уилл собрался с духом и окликнул брата по имени.  
***  
— Он развернул армию, — сказал Джек, не тратя время на приветствия. Алан изменился в лице. Губы беспокойно поджались. Он прошел вперёд, к тактической карте.  
Король склонился над столом. Алан покосился на Уилла. Все никак не успокоится. Старший брат оказался слишком догадливым. Но со временем Уилл сможет найти к нему подход. Раз уж возникла такая необходимость. Может быть, ему даже поможет леди Марго. Она, казалось, была благосклонна к Уиллу.  
— Армия должна была пройти перевал здесь, — Джек ткнул пальцем в карту. Уилл подошел ближе, чтобы посмотреть.  
— Тут хороший переход, — продолжал отец. — Весной и летом почти не бывает снегопадов. Но их вожак развернул армию, и теперь они движутся вдоль гор.  
На северо-восток, понял Уилл. В сторону королевства, но всё же немного правее. Всё ещё может обойтись.  
Юноша глянул на отца. На Алана.  
И понял, что не обойдется.  
— Нужно собирать войска, — сказал Джек. — Рассредоточить по границе.  
Алан согласно кивнул.  
— Нужно обеспечить защиту дальним деревням. Они первыми окажутся под ударом, — сказал брат. — А ещё нужно подготовить дипломатическую миссию.  
Уилл удивленно уставился на него, опустив руки, перекрещенные на груди. Договариваться с варварами? Это что-то новое.  
— Плохая идея, — сухо сказал отец. — Готовность к переговорам только покажет нашу слабость.  
— Или это может стать нашим единственным шансом. Если всё так, как ты говоришь, — парировал Алан, хмурясь.  
— Тебя никто не станет слушать. Они дикари. И у нас нет ничего такого, что мы могли бы им предложить!  
— Они такие же люди, как и мы, Джек! — Алан начинал выходить из себя. — Если им нужно золото, то мы его дадим, пусть только убираются подальше!  
— А если им нужны земли? Земли ты тоже им дашь?  
— Если бы им нужны были земли, они остановились бы в первом же разграбленном королевстве. Выдвинули бы те условия, какие им нужны. В любом случае, мы не узнаем, пока не спросим.  
Отец поджал губы.  
— Я тебя понял. Но всё же нет. Риск слишком велик. С войском Верджера…  
— У нас нет войска Верджера! — воскликнул Алан, гневно взмахнув рукой. — А своими силами нам их не одолеть!  
— Если поджать хвост, то тем более не одолеть! — Джек тоже повысил тон.  
Уилл сжался, отступив на полшага назад. Обхватив себя руками за плечи. Лицо Алана покрылось красными пятнами.  
— Сколько человек мы потеряем из-за твоего упрямства?!  
— Куда меньше, чем из-за малодушия, — процедил король.  
Алан открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Но так ничего и не сказал. Он весь побледнел. И глаза стали какими-то испуганными.  
— Ты правда не понимаешь, да? — тихо сказал он. Пересохшие губы едва шевелились. — Даже слушать не желаешь. Как всегда.  
Алан обхватил себя руками, опуская взгляд в пол.  
— Ты всех нас погубишь, Джек.  
— Я не просто так протираю задницей трон, если ты забыл. Я выигрывал войны, когда тебя ещё и на свете не было. Так что прекращай свою истерику. Возьми себя в руки и иди готовься к чёртовой свадьбе! — Джек отвернулся к карте, не глядя ни на кого.  
В повисшей тишине особенно неприятно прозвучал скрип распахиваемой двери.  
— Я услышал слово «свадьба»! — голос резанул уши. Уилл замер, не решаясь оборачиваться.  
Верджер прошёл к столу, кивком приветствуя присутствующих.  
— В чём дело? — спросил он Джека.  
Тот даже не посмотрел на Мэйсона, рассеянно махнув рукой в сторону карты.  
— Дела идут всё хуже и хуже. Варвары повернули на север.  
— Скверно! — Мэйсон даже не взглянул на карту, вместо этого уставившись на Алана, который пытался взять себя в руки. — Но, думаю, нам не о чем беспокоиться. Общими силами мы победим это неотёсанное зверьё.  
Уилл удивлённо вскинул голову.  
— Как только я вернусь домой, сразу же отдам приказ войску выступать. А пока… Почему бы нам не забыть на время обо всём этом?  
Верджер подошёл к Алану, приобнимая его за плечи. Тот, отдать ему должное, даже не дёрнулся.  
— Ваш отец прав, — почти ласково сказал он, заглядывая Алану в глаза. — Вам лучше сейчас думать о грядущей женитьбе. Идите, найдите Марго. Ваша невеста изнывает без внимания.  
С этими словами он отпустил кронпринца, вновь возвращаясь к карте.  
— Джек… Об объединении войск мы потолкуем позже.  
Отец кивнул. Дал знак Алану, неподвижно стоящему за спиной Мэйсона.  
Брат сухо кивнул и, ни на кого больше не глядя, вышел.  
— А пока… Я хотел прогуляться по замку, но побоялся заблудиться! Может, кто-нибудь покажет, где здесь, например, библиотека? — он повернул голову в сторону Уилла. — Что скажешь, принц Уильям?  
Юноша замер. Вопросительно посмотрел на отца.  
Джек, стиснув зубы, кивнул.  
— Я покажу, — сказал Уилл наконец. Стараясь не выглядеть слишком растерянным или испуганным.  
Он ведь не боялся. Просто чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Верджер шагнул вперёд, опуская руку принцу на плечо.  
— Вот и славно!  
По спине пробежались мурашки.

Они шли по коридору. Уилл — чуть впереди, показывая дорогу. Верджер не отставал. Юноше казалось, что он чувствует дыхание Мэйсона на своём затылке. Поэтому он то ускорял, то замедлял шаг. И постоянно оглядывался.  
Уилл хранил молчание, искренне надеясь, что Верджер не заговорит первым.  
Надеждам его не суждено было сбыться. Тот, судя по всему, очень был настроен на разговор.  
Он расспрашивал Уилла о его семье, будто подводя к чему-то.  
А потом наконец стало ясно, к чему он клонит.  
— Я видел Марго сегодня утром. Она выглядела… Расстроенной.  
Уилл растерянно кивнул.  
— Скажи мне, принц Уильям… Твой брат раздражителен?  
Уилл непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Ну… Он может выйти из себя, да. Но повод должен быть серьезным.  
И юноша замолчал, боясь, что сболтнул лишнего.  
— Как по-твоему, нежелание его невесты выйти за него замуж — достаточно серьёзный повод? — спросил Мэйсон.  
Уилл резко затормозил.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил он.  
— Моя сестра сказала, что принц Алан очень сильно обидел её этим утром, — Верджер пожал плечами, тоже останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Уиллу. — Но это только её слова.  
Нет, такого быть не могло. Алан никогда бы…  
Уилл вспомнил, как брат выволок его из подземелий. Как он был зол. И как едва сдерживал себя.  
И сегодняшний его взрыв ярости…  
Неужели мудрый и терпеливый Алан способен на такое? Способен ударить женщину? Свою будущую жену.  
— Я… Я не знаю, — сказал Уилл. Правдоподобно соврать у него бы не вышло.  
А если Верджер лжёт? Ведь юноша думал, что Мэйсон сам это сделал — ударил Марго.  
Но зачем ему это? Ведь он только что дал согласие на свадьбу.  
Уилл непонимающе посмотрел в лицо короля. Тот выглядел хмурым. Вот только блеск глаз его выдавал.  
Ему это нравилось. Ему нравилось, что Алан ударил Марго.  
Ему нравилось, что его сестра несчастна.  
И именно поэтому Верджер дал согласие на свадьбу.  
Да что же он за монстр такой?!  
Уилл опустил взгляд.  
— Мы не особо близки с братом. Никогда не были. Я не очень хорошо знаю его, так что не могу сказать наверняка.

В конечном итоге, свадьба обеспечит им армию. А армия даст перевес в надвигающейся войне.  
Уилл не имел права всё испортить.  
А Марго… Лучше бы ей остаться здесь. С Аланом можно как-то справиться. Верджер же способен на что угодно. Раз уж страдания его сестры приносят ему такую радость…  
— Ох уж эти братья и сестры, — понимающе сказал Мэйсон, опуская руку Уиллу на плечо. — Мы с Марго тоже не были близки. Но после того, как погибли наши родители, она поняла, что я — единственная её семья. И теперь нам придется разлучиться… — Он печально вздохнул.  
Уилл подавил в себе порыв сбросить руку Верджера с плеча. Тот сам её убрал и кивнул в сторону коридора, призывая Уилла продолжить путь.  
Уилл думал, что проводив Верджера до дверей библиотеки, сможет сразу же уйти. Но тот отрезал принцу пути к отступлению, встав прямо за спиной.  
Мэйсон протянул руку над плечом Уилла и толкнул дверь. Юноша влетел внутрь, восстанавливая личное пространство.  
Он обернулся. Верджер прикрывал двери.  
Король улыбнулся, указывая на стеллажи.  
— Покажешь, что у вас здесь есть?  
Уилл дёрнул плечом, шумно выдохнув. Коротко кивнул и обернулся, направляясь к стеллажам.  
Отец знал, где они. Это немного успокаивало. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Тут, в основном, жизнеописания, — принц махнул рукой в сторону первого книжного шкафа. — Здесь история Мэриленда, — Уилл прошёл дальше. Скорее чувствуя, чем слыша, что Мэйсон следует за ним.  
Плечи Уилла напряглись. Движения стали резкими и дёрганными.  
— История других государств.  
Юноша остановился перед следующим стеллажом, рассеянно глядя на него. Он не помнил, какие именно книги тут стояли. Уилл попытался вглядеться в названия, но от беспокойства не смог их даже разобрать.  
— А это что? — послышался голос прямо за спиной.  
Уилл испуганно обернулся.  
— Где? — почти шёпотом спросил он.  
Верджер вдруг подался вперёд. Вжимая Уилла в шкаф. Прижимаясь к нему бёдрами. Протянул руку, упираясь в полку позади принца.  
— Прямо здесь, — тихо проговорил Верджер, довольно улыбаясь.  
Глаза Уилла округлились. Губы задрожали. Он тяжело дышал, не смея пошевелиться. Не смея ничего сказать.  
— Ты такой хорошенький, — вздохнул Мэйсон, опуская ладонь на лицо юноши и поглаживая его скулу. — Ты боишься меня?  
Уилл промолчал. Да и что он мог ответить? Что сказать, чтобы не спровоцировать Верджера ещё сильнее?  
— Ты ведь ещё девственник? — продолжал король. — Сам вижу, что да. Очаровательно.  
Липкий ком страха и отвращения подступил к горлу. Уилл сжал губы.  
— Не бойся, — Мэйсон улыбнулся, склоняясь вперёд. Сталкиваясь с Уиллом носами. — Я тебя не обижу, принц Уильям. Не сделаю больно. Доверься мне, — последние слова Верджер практически выдохнул юноше в губы.  
Это конец. Ему никуда не деться. Он в ловушке. И никто его не спасёт.  
— Разве я в Вашем вкусе? — вдруг сказал Уилл. И сам поразился тому, как уверенно прозвучал его голос. — Не слишком ли я стар?  
Мэйсон отпрянул. Его губы гневно скривились.  
— И сюда добрались грязные сплетни? — жестко проговорил он. Затем взял себя в руки, вновь натягивая улыбку на лицо. — Ты умный мальчик, Уильям. Ты должен понимать, что нельзя стоять на вершине мира и не нажить себе врагов одним лишь этим фактом.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Верджер поправил свой вычурный камзол. Последний раз окинул Уилла голодным взглядом. И, не сказав больше ни слова, ушёл.  
Оставляя принца, всё ещё прижимающегося спиной к стеллажу, дрожать от пережитого. Вспоминать, как дышать.  
На глазах выступили слёзы. Уилл тяжело осел на пол, обнимая колени.  
Только теперь он осознал, насколько же он беззащитен перед лицом реальной угрозы. Тумаки от братьев и выволочки от отца — ерунда. По сравнению с этим.  
Уилл чувствовал себя ужасно грязным. Будто его макнули с головой в дерьмо. Будто Верджер оставил на нём свой липкий след. И свой запах.  
Что делать дальше, принц совсем не представлял. Рассказать? Но кому? Если он расскажет отцу, то случится скандал. Весь союз будет поставлен под угрозу. А без армии Верджера в войне с варварами не победить — Джек сам это признал.  
Видимо, Мэйсон нарочно выбрал именно этот момент. Понял, что Уилл никому не скажет. И ни у кого не попросит помощи. Будет совершенно один.  
Уилл поднял голову, невидяще глядя прямо перед собой.  
Только Мэйсон просчитался. Уилл знал, к кому пойти. Кто никогда не откажет в помощи.


	12. Глава 12

В тот день, когда Алан поймал Уилла в подземельях, юноша так и не вернулся к Ганнибалу. Голову забили совсем другие мысли, главной из которых было то, как вернуть утраченное доверие брата.  
Но сейчас увидеть Ганнибала было его единственным желанием. Было необходимостью.  
Поэтому совсем как в детстве Уилл крался по темным углам, затаивался в тени, проскальзывал за спинами охранников.  
Дорога стала сложнее, да и Уилл стал гораздо выше и крупнее — гораздо заметнее.  
Но вот ума у охранников не прибавилось.  
В отличие от принца.  
Потратив на путь в два раза больше, чем обычно, времени, Уилл все же достиг заветной камеры.  
Лектер не отреагировал на его появление. Ну, по крайней мере сделал вид, что не отреагировал.  
Он сидел на своей лежанке, привалившись спиной к стене. Его глаза были закрыты, но он не спал.  
— Здравствуй, Ганнибал, — сказал Уилл, подходя к самой решетке.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл. — Мужчина резко открыл глаза. И едва заметно втянул носом воздух, улавливая лишь ему одному ведомые тончайшие запахи.  
— Что сказал тебе Алан? — поинтересовался Ганнибал, поворачивая голову в сторону принца.  
— Отчитал. Намекнул, что это я мог быть причастен к твоему побегу. Велел больше тут не появляться.  
— И все же ты здесь, — улыбнулся Лектер.  
— Должен же тебя кто-то развлекать, — Уилл пожал плечами.  
В присутствии Ганнибала стало гораздо спокойнее. Хотя, если мыслить здраво, Лектер ничем не мог ему помочь, кроме как советом. Не запертый в клетке, сдерживающей его магию.  
А сдерживала ли она? ..  
— Я не боюсь Алана, — сказал наконец Уилл. — Что он мне сделает? Поколотит? Сдаст отцу? Смешно.  
— Слишком самоуверенно, Уилл, — вздохнул мужчина. — Не позволяй вере в собственные силы превратиться в ослиное упрямство и глупость.  
Принц скривил губы.  
— Хочешь сказать, что мне стоит опасаться Алана?  
— Тебе стоит опасаться всех. И Алана в том числе. Свои личные убеждения и холёную мораль твой брат готов поставить превыше родственных уз и сентиментальных привязанностей.  
Ганнибал легко поднялся на ноги, подходя к решетке.  
Уилл остался на месте.  
— Он женится через пару дней. Ему пока не до меня. Позавчера в замок прибыл король Мэйсон Верджер — брат невесты Алана.  
Губы Лектера поджались.  
— Знаешь его? — спросил Уилл.  
— Не лично. Но его дурная слава идет впереди него.  
Юноша едва сдержался, чтобы не скривиться. Вновь почувствовав горячее дыхание на губах. И потные пальцы, поглаживающие кожу.  
— Он прибыл и дал свое окончательное согласие на свадьбу. Наутро после этого Верджер уедет. В полдень того же дня тебя и ещё несколько пленников казнят.  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Ганнибала.  
— Полагаю, мне остается просто принять свою судьбу. Однако мне было бы приятно, если бы ты навестил меня ещё хотя бы раз перед казнью. Если, конечно, это не создаст тебе лишних проблем.   
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Не думаю, что будет хуже, чем сейчас.  
Лектер чуть склонил голову на бок.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Рассказывать всё это было сродни тому, чтобы заново пережить.  
— Я приглянулся Верджеру, — выпалил Уилл, густо покраснев. — Он зажал меня сегодня в библиотеке. Намекал на… близость.  
И Уилл по порядку пересказал все события сегодняшнего дня, упомянув армию варваров и острую необходимость в войске Верджера.  
Когда принц закончил, губы у него мелко подрагивали.  
На лице Ганнибала по прежнему не отражалось никаких эмоций. Вернее, неподготовленный человек их просто бы не увидел. Уилл все-таки знал Лектера довольно хорошо, чтобы заглянуть под маску.  
Ганнибал злился.  
— У Верджера сложилось неправильное мнение о тебе, юный принц. Он, как и многие, обманулся твоим возрастом и невинным юным лицом.  
— Но не ты? — Уилл хмыкнул, совладав с дрожью.  
— Четыре года назад, когда мы встретились впервые, ты был ещё более юн. И в глазах твоих не было столько печали и усталости.  
Уилл проглотил реплику о том, что за печаль и усталость стоит поблагодарить именно Лектера.  
— Когда ты пришел ко мне во второй раз, ты выглядел так испуганно. «Не ешьте меня, Ганнибал Лектер, я буду хорошим мальчиком», — мужчина удачно спародировал голос четырнадцатилетнего Уилла. — Я почти поверил. Только вот ты стал вести себя совсем иначе, когда почувствовал реальную угрозу.  
— И как же я стал себя вести? — Уилл скрестил руки на груди.  
— Так же, как ты повел себя с Верджером. Так же, как ты ведешь себя всегда. Ты дал отпор. Проявил агрессию.  
— Не очень-то это сегодня помогло, — проворчал принц.  
Лектер вдруг подался вперед, склоняясь к лицу Уилла.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что было бы, если бы ты этого не сделал. Верджер опасен. И уверен, что все сойдет ему с рук. — Ганнибал говорил тихо, почти шепотом, от чего по коже поползли мурашки. — Страх только распаляет его ещё больше.  
Уилл сглотнул. Широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на Ганнибала.  
— И что мне теперь делать?  
Лектер выпрямился.  
— Если он поймет, что ты не жертва, а хищник, это тоже может его завести. Он захочет сломать тебя. Обладать тобой. Чтобы потом, наигравшись, выбросить, как ненужный хлам. Я бы посоветовал тебе избегать Верджера по возможности.  
Уилл опустил взгляд в пол.  
— Мне придется присутствовать на свадьбе. Он там будет. Я попытаюсь избегать его, но наверняка мы снова столкнемся.  
— Самое главное — не позволяй ему почувствовать свой страх. Веди себя максимально нейтрально.  
Между бровей Лектера пролегла складка.  
— Я не могу защитить тебя отсюда, Уилл. Но могу рассказать тебе, что делать, если все станет слишком плохо.  
— Что делать? — переспросил Уилл, поднимая голову.  
— Избавиться от Верджера. Так, чтобы никто и никогда не подумал на тебя.  
— Убить его? — Глаза Уилла округлились.  
— Возможно, у тебя не будет выбора, — сказал Ганнибал.  
Памятуя о сегодняшнем дне… Такой вариант развития событий хоть и маловероятен, но всё же возможен.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
Он не хотел никого убивать. И не хотел, чтобы Лектер убил кого-то из-за Уилла. Хватит смертей.  
Но ещё больше Уилл не хотел, чтобы его использовали как игрушку.  
— Мне нужно идти, — наконец сказал юноша. С сожалением. — Я вернусь. Вряд ли я смогу прийти в день свадьбы — там я постоянно буду на виду. Но завтра, думаю, смогу вырваться.  
— Буду ждать, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Пожалуйста, Уилл. Будь осторожен во всем, что ты говоришь и делаешь.  
Принц кивнул в ответ.  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Кстати, — уже собравшись уйти, начал Уилл. — Зачем приходил Алан?  
— Все ещё пытается выяснить, как я сбежал. И следит за тем, не сбегу ли я ещё раз.  
— Что ты сказал ему?  
Лектер мягко улыбнулся.  
— Что ему стоит побольше внимания обращать на то, что творится у него под носом. В перерывах между треволнениями о судьбах королевства.  
— Он и обратил, — Уилл фыркнул. — На меня.  
— И блестяще сложил два и два. Я не встречал двух средних братьев, но всё-таки осмелюсь предположить, что остроты ума каждому из вас досталось в избытке.  
Уилл снова фыркнул. Уж Брайану и Джеймсу-то досталось ума?  
— Иди, — мягко сказал Лектер наконец. — Мы ещё увидимся. Мой принц.  
Всего лишь на секунду от привычного обращения что-то ёкнуло в душе. Уилл ничего не ответил.  
***  
— Ты не видел Алана? — Джимми буквально налетел на Уилла, когда тот возвращался к себе.  
— Нет. А что случилось? — принц отпрянул от брата, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Джеймс нервно дернулся. Губы его скривились. Он посмотрел на Уилла, будто решая, стоит ли ему рассказывать.  
— Он в пух и прах разругался с отцом, — наконец сообщил Джеймс. — Оба так кричали, что я думал, у меня барабанные перепонки лопнут. Потом Алан куда-то убежал, и отец велел приглядеть за ним. Чтобы Алан не наделал глупостей.  
Проклятье! Уилл выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
Они ссорились только сегодня утром. И, как Уиллу казалось, высказали все свои обиды. А потом Верджер сказал, что пришлет войско. И, кажется, вопрос с дипломатической миссией был решен.  
И чего Алан никак не успокоится?  
— Из-за чего они поругались на этот раз? — устало спросил Уилл.  
Джеймс двинулся по коридору, и юноша пошел за ним следом.  
— И как так вышло, что ты стал свидетелем?  
Джимми ответил не сразу.  
— Отец вызвал меня к себе. По поводу свадьбы. Он всё-таки решил не прятать меня от Верджеров и посадить за стол вместе с вами.  
Джеймс замолчал, справляясь с эмоциями.  
— Брай умчался куда-то. Он теперь за этими Верджерами следит на каждом шагу. Врет, что не доверяет. Но по мне, так он просто запал на леди Марго, хотя и говорит…  
— Не уходи от темы, — попросил принц.  
Джимми вздохнул.  
— Так вот, мне передали, что отец меня ищет. Я пошел к нему, в зал совещаний. А когда был почти у дверей — услышал ссору. Алан так раскричался… Я ещё никогда не слышал, чтобы он так бесился. А какими обвинениями он бросался…  
Джеймс снова выдержал паузу, чтобы убедиться, что его слушают.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул.  
— Не томи.  
— В общем, Алан узнал про любовницу отца.  
— Любовницу? — Уилл нахмурился.  
— Ты что, вообще ничего не замечаешь? — неверяще спросил Джеймс. — Или тебе плевать, что происходит вокруг? Живешь в своем выдуманном мирке, ни с кем не разговариваешь и ни на кого не обращаешь внимания. Как, в прочем, и Алан. Конечно, какое вам дело до простых смертных.  
— Джеймс! — возмутился Уилл.  
Брат покачал головой.  
— В общем, отец уже пару лет как спит с девчонкой из прислуги. Ну не в том смысле девчонкой. Она, конечно, молодая, но не настолько. Она чуть постарше Алана. Красивая. Её Мириам зовут. Мы с Брайаном как-то хотели за ней приударить, но она нас вежливо отбрила.  
Уилл внимательно слушал, не позволяя себе унестись в размышления. Сначала нужно получить полную информацию.  
— Так вот, у отца с ней вроде как всё серьезно. Хотя, конечно, они это скрывают, хоть и довольно неумело. Удивительно, что всезнайка Алан прочухал только сейчас.  
— И что он сказал? — мрачно поинтересовался Уилл.  
— Чего только не говорил. Главным было обвинение в предательстве. Кричал о том, что это отец виноват в том, что королева умерла. И что он снова взялся за своё — волочится за служанками в смысле. И что была бы ваша мать жива…  
Уилл стиснул зубы.  
— Восемнадцать лет уже прошло, — вздохнул Джимми. — Отец ещё не старый. Раз уж жениться он не собирается, почему он не может хотя бы найти себе кого-то? Я имею в виду… Мне нравилась королева, хотя я её и мало помню. Но то, как Алан ведет себя…  
— Это не только из-за матери, — сказал принц. — Тут всё сразу наложилось. Алан весь на нервах. Вот и срывается. Это у него пройдет.  
Сказал он это как-то неуверенно. Принц на самом деле даже предположить не мог, чем всё это кончится.  
— Ну не знаю. Он кричал ещё что-то о том, что отец никогда его не слушает и всегда упрямится как баран и поступает по-своему, даже если на кону чьи-то жизни. Он много что говорил, я не все запомнил.  
— А отец что на все это отвечал?  
— Что Алан ведет себя по-детски, хоть и вымахал здоровенный. И что в его королевстве Алан распоряжаться будет, когда сам станет королём. Когда докажет, что готов им быть. Это его больше всего разозлило. Алан вылетел из зала, едва не зашибив меня дверью. Ну, а отец, когда отдал инструкции по поводу того, как мне следует себя вести на свадьбе, послал меня на поиски.  
Руки против воли сжались в кулаки. Если Алан не успокоится, всё это грозится вылиться во что-то очень и очень неприятное.  
Вряд ли он сорвет свадьбу… Слишком уж он привязан к Марго.  
Хотя, с другой стороны — не он ли её ударил? Уилл своими глазами видел, как она уходила вся заплаканная. Из того крыла, где Уилл нашел Алана сегодня утром.  
Неужели вся та сцена, которую Уилл видел в саду — всего лишь притворство? Но зачем? Залезть Марго под юбку, не дожидаясь свадьбы?  
Алан вроде бы не был таким. И вряд ли бы он стал рассказывать о матери только для того, чтобы разжалобить Марго. Но что Уилл на самом деле мог знать о нём?  
Ведь мало кто хорошо знал и самого Уилла. Все видели лишь то, что принц позволял им увидеть. Нелюдимого одинокого подростка. Наивного и невинного. О, его семья была бы очень удивлена, узнай они, что творится у Уилла в голове.  
Не говоря уже о его дремлющем магическом даре, который, если проявится, станет ещё одним скелетом у Уилла в шкафу.  
— Ты иди, наверное, один, — сказал наконец Уилл, останавливаясь. — Мне что-то спать хочется. Расскажи потом, чем дело кончится.  
Джеймс растерянно кивнул, погруженный уже в собственные мысли, и продолжил путь.  
Уилл, проводив его взглядом, направился в свою комнату. Все же не стоило без надобности разгуливать по коридорам. Верджер всё ещё был здесь.  
Уилл чувствовал его дыхание на затылке и постоянно оглядывался, но позади никого не было.  
До своей комнаты Уилл добрался почти бегом.  
Придвинул к двери стол. Затем разделся и скользнул под одеяло, однако долго ещё не мог заснуть.


	13. Глава 13

В ночь перед свадьбой Уиллу снился Верджер. Мэйсон был повсюду. Окружал. Давил. Лишал возможности дышать. От него невозможно было убежать, невозможно было спрятаться. Бороться с ним тоже не получалось. Всякий раз, когда Уилл пытался ударить, рука тонула в чём-то вязком, липком и отвратительном. Юноша тут же отшатывался.  
— Ты должен поддаться, — говорил ему Верджер, хохоча. И смех его становился всё более и более истерическим. Несколько раз он срывался на похрюкивание. — Ты такой слабый.  
Смех окончательно перешёл в хрюканье. На глазах у Уилла лицо Мэйсона начало меняться, превращаясь во что-то бесформенное. Пока наконец не стало свиным рылом.  
— Слабый! — повторил Верджер искажённым голосом.  
— Нет, — услышал Уилл у себя над ухом.  
Кто-то подкрался к нему вплотную. Встал позади, прижимаясь грудью к спине.  
— Ты не слаб, мой принц, — прошептал Ганнибал. По коже пробежалась волна мурашек. Уилл прикрыл глаза, чуть склоняя голову на бок. Губы Лектера скользнули по щеке.  
Мужчина обхватил руки Уилла своими и поднял ладонями вверх.  
— Покажи ему.  
— Я не могу… — проговорил принц.  
И тут, в противовес его словам, с кончиков пальцев сорвались ослепительные искры, устремившиеся к Верджеру.  
— Нет! — тот пронзительно завизжал, когда первые искры достигли его, прожигая насквозь одежду.  
— Да, — сказал Ганнибал.  
— Да, — повторил Уилл. Поток искр стал сильнее. Ярче.  
Мэйсон тлел под действием его, Уилла, силы. И это ощущение могущества затапливало, вытесняя все остальные мысли и чувства.  
— Видишь? — прошептал Лектер.

Уилл проснулся, когда солнце только встало. Стёр холодный пот со лба.  
Низ живота тянуло. Уилл со вздохом приподнял одеяло. Не то, чтобы такого с ним раньше не случалось. Да и отец как-то прочитал ему целую лекцию о половом воспитании, не забыв упомянуть о таких вот утренних сюрпризах.  
Только обычно такое бывало после более приятных снов.  
Принц вздохнул, откидывая одеяло и удобнее устраиваясь на подушке. Прикрыл глаза.  
На самом деле, он вряд ли в своей жизни испытывал что-то более приятное, чем это ощущение силы на кончиках пальцев. Магии, струившейся по венам. И чужого дыхания на щеке.  
Уилл чувствовал себя так спокойно. Он был под защитой. Он был всемогущим.  
И это вызывало в нём целый букет эмоций.  
Принц вытянул руку вперёд, пытаясь вызвать те же чувства, что были во сне. Но ничего не вышло. Может, нужно присутствие Лектера? Уилл тяжело вздохнул, переворачиваясь на живот и пряча лицо в подушку.  
Вчера, прощаясь с Ганнибалом, Уилл ещё раз упомянул дату свадьбы и дату казни. Ганнибал не идиот. Если он может сбежать, он сбежит сегодня, когда все будут слишком заняты, чтобы за ним следить.  
На задворках сознания вновь мелькнула мысль сбежать вместе с ним. Но Уилл отмёл её.  
Нельзя. В семье творилось что-то невообразимое. Если Алан продолжит в том же духе… Что ж, может случиться худшее и отец отлучит его от трона. Тогда наследником станет Брай. Но Брайан совершенно не создан для того, чтобы править. Скорее всего, своим переемником вместо Алана отец назначит Уилла. Король вполне мог это сделать. И Уилл был почти уверен, что справится с этим.  
Нет, ему никак нельзя уходить сейчас, как бы ни хотелось.  
Уилл встал с постели. Отодвинул от двери стол, который исправно охранял его сон уже вторую ночь подряд. И стал ждать прислугу, которая должна была привести его в порядок перед венчанием.  
***  
Марго была похожа на загнанную лань. У Уилла на мгновение сжалось сердце, когда девушка прошла мимо гостей с опущенной головой.  
Она была безумно красивой в своём атласном платье. И казалась совсем потерянной.  
Мэйсон шёл рядом, держа её под локоть. Крепко. Чтобы не могла убежать.  
Но принцесса и не собиралась. Некуда ей было бежать.  
Уилл хорошо понимал её. Понимал, каково это — когда нет выбора и остаётся только делать то, что должно. Позволить течению нести тебя.  
Алан переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя на специальном возвышении, больше похожем на ступени. Он пытался натянуть на лицо бесстрастную маску, но выходило у него плохо, и своё волнение брат выдавал с головой.  
Подле него стоял отец — при полном параде. В тяжелой мантии и золотом обруче короны, больно давящем на лоб. Уилл знал, какие от короны остаются следы. Он считал, что это довольно символично. Прекрасно олицетворяет бремя власти.  
На лбу Алана тоже покоился обруч — тоньше и изящнее. Брат получил его в шестнадцать, когда был официально объявлен отцовским переемником. И с тех пор надевал только раз или два. По особым случаям.  
Уилл стоял впереди вместе с Брайаном и Джеймсом. На правах семьи.  
Но с большей радостью он бы сейчас смешался с толпой.  
Уилл поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Алана и выдавил из себя улыбку.  
Леди Марго тем временем ступила на возвышение, становясь напротив жениха.  
Верджер маячил за её спиной.  
Джек сдвинулся с места, становясь между Аланом и Марго.  
Уилл видел несколько церемоний, но никогда ещё не присутствовал на свадьбе особ королевской крови.  
Обычно церемонию проводили служители — тем выше рангом, чем знатнее сочетающиеся браком. Но сегодня король лично решил провести венчание. Будучи помазанником богов, он имел на это полное право.  
Во всём остальном отступлений от традиций не было. Отец проговорил заученную речь. С некоторыми заминками. Из-за особой торжественности момента.  
Марго слушала, опустив голову в пол. Алан смотрел только на невесту, не отрываясь. На мгновение Уиллу показалось, что он совсем не слышит, что происходит вокруг.  
Наконец Джек взмахнул руками, обращая на себя внимание всех собравшихся.  
— Сэр Алан из рода Кроуфордов. Принеси свою клятву.  
Брат тяжело вздохнул, чуть склоняя голову.  
— Я соединяю свою жизнь с твоей, — начал он так тихо, что Уиллу пришлось податься вперёд, чтобы лучше расслышать. Но постепенно голос Алана окреп. — Я буду щитом, закрывающим твою спину, как и ты будешь закрывать мою. И ни одного подлого слова не будет сказано против нас. Ни один чужак не посмеет встать между нами. Я буду почитать и уважать тебя. В этом я клянусь пред лицом богов и людей.  
В повисшей тишине слишком резко и поспешно прозвучал голос отца.  
— Леди Марго из рода Верджеров. Принеси свою клятву.  
Девушка вскинула голову, бесстрастно посмотрев на короля. Затем, наконец, впервые за всю церемонию, взглянула в глаза Алану.  
— Я соединяю свою жизнь с твоей. Я буду кровью от твоей крови и плотью от твоей плоти. Я отдам тебе своё тело и свою душу — и мы станем одним целым. Куда бы ты ни пошёл, я последую за тобой. В этой жизни и в следующей. В этом я клянусь пред лицом богов и людей.  
Глаза принцессы странно блестели. И по щеке наконец скатилась одинокая слеза. Марго быстро вытерла её, не прерывая зрительного контакта.  
Служитель поднёс Джеку алую бархатную ленту.  
Алан протянул руку, и Марго вложила в неё свою узкую ладонь.  
Король связал их руки вместе.  
— Этим нарекаю вас мужем и женой. Пред лицом богов и людей.  
***  
Следующую часть, с пиршеством, с радостью бы пропустила добрая половина присутствующих. В том числе и сами жених и невеста, которые сидели за большим столом, отодвинув стулья как можно дальше друг от друга.  
Марго, тем не менее, улыбалась. Слегка натянуто, но если не присматриваться, то и не заметишь. Гости предпочитали не замечать.  
Уилл сидел между Брайаном и Джеймсом за тем же столом. Отец был тут же, по правую руку от Алана.  
Дальше, слева от Марго, расположился Верджер и несколько человек из его свиты. Даже с противоположного конца стола был слышен его резкий голос, вещавший что-то об охранниках-обалдуях, которых невозможно на минуту оставить без присмотра, чтобы кто-нибудь из них не сбежал в ближайший бордель.

Уилл особо не налегал на еду и выпивку. Сделал пару глотков вина ради интереса, но не нашёл в его терпкости ничего притягательного.  
Принц скучающе наблюдал за гостями. И часто ловил на себе взгляды юных особ. Эти его не сильно интересовали. Девушки были настолько же пусты, насколько красивы. И вряд ли даже улыбались ему по своему желанию. Скорее всего их матери вдолбили это в их безмозглые головы. Потому что абсолютно такие же взгляды девицы бросали и на Брайана. Что ж… А вот он мог знатно их поразвлечь. Вряд ли брат решится затащить их в спальню. Он всё же не совсем идиот. А вот потискать какую-нибудь хорошенькую дурочку в тёмном углу… Почему бы и нет.  
Уилл вздрогнул. По спине пробежался холодок.  
Это ведь то, что с ним самим пытался сделать Мэйсон.  
Уилл чуть сполз на стуле, позволяя себе прикрыть глаза. И постарался сконцентрироваться на чьем-то срывающемся голосе, произносящем тост. Кажется, говорящий был изрядно пьян.  
Желали все одного и того же. Счастья, долгой жизни и побольше детей.  
Будто это было самое важное в мире. Прожить как можно дольше и оставить после себя как можно больше следов прибывания здесь. Причем качество этих следов было не важно. Главное — количество. Всего лишь на секунду Уилл задумался — этого ли он хочет?  
Вся жизнь Алана была предрешена с самого его рождения. И он мало что мог в ней изменить. И весь выбор, который ему дан — это смириться или взбунтоваться. Алан предпочёл смириться. И в его ситуации это казалось наилучшим решением.  
Но Уилл… Уилл не был стеснён так сильно в своих действиях. Он мог делать что угодно. В разумных, конечно, пределах. Ещё бы только понять, к чему лежит душа.  
Когда все тосты и пожелания были сказаны, все нанятые артисты показали свои номера под бурные аплодисменты, оркестр заиграл музыку, и подвыпившие гости потянулись в центр зала — танцевать.  
Уилл остался на своём месте. Не особо, однако, удивившись, когда Брай и Джеймс резво вскочили со своих стульев и тут же смешались с гостями.  
Отец пересел на место Брайана. Пихнул Уилла плечом.  
— Не кисни. Всё же хорошо.  
Юноша выдавил из себя улыбку. Проследил за тем, как Алан отодвигает свой стул и склоняется над Марго, предлагая ей руку.  
Пара прошла мимо них. Толпа гостей расступилась, освобождая им место в самом центре.  
Марго положила руки Алану на плечи, и тот уверенно повёл её в танце.  
Они двигались очень слаженно. Верно, долго репетировали. Уилл завороженно следил за ними.  
— Однажды и ты будешь там, — пообещал Джек.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Не особо как-то хочется, — сказал он, всё ещё не отводя взгляд.  
— Это пока, — снисходительно ответил король. - Сын, я никогда не говорил тебе этого… Но провести всю жизнь в одиночестве — не самая хорошая идея.  
Уилл всё же наградил отца растерянным взглядом.  
— Когда-нибудь ты влюбишься. И я просто хочу, чтобы ты этого не боялся.  
Принц тяжело задышал. Опустил взгляд в стол.  
Он ничего не ответил, да и Джек, наверное, и не ждал от него ответа.  
Всё же Уилл был ещё слишком наивен. И в силу отсутствия опыта не понимал некоторых вещей. Если бы только его мать была жива…  
— Я больше боюсь, что этого не произойдет, — сказал вдруг он.  
Король поджал губы.  
— Ну, что я не полюблю никогда. Во мне как будто и нет этого, — продолжил Уилл.  
— Ерунда, — успокоил его Джек. Всё же нахмурившись.  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но тут на его плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь.  
— Не помешал? — спросил Верджер.  
— Ну что Вы, — отец покачал головой.  
Мэйсон шлёпнулся задницей на свободный стул Джеймса, справа от Уилла.  
— Всё идёт как надо, а?  
Уилл кивнул, не поворачивая головы.  
Хорошо, что у отца и матери родились три мальчика. Будь у Уилла сестра, её бы пришлось скормить этому монстру.  
— Вы всем довольны, Мэйсон? — спросил Джек.  
— Более чем! — Верджер сцепил руки в замок. — У меня, правда, возникли проблемы с моей гвардией, — доверительно поделился он, склонившись над столом. — Два идиота ушли вчера в самоволку. Мне бы их разыскать перед отъездом.  
Джек кивнул.  
— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
— Очень буду Вам признателен, — вздохнул Верджер.  
Музыка тем временем закончилась, оркестр взял небольшой перерыв.  
Уилл снова нашёл глазами молодожёнов.  
Кто-то уже просил разрешения пригласить Марго на танец.  
Алан кивнул, покосившись на девушку. И та, чуть поклонившись, приняла предложенную руку, позволяя увести себя прочь от мужа.  
Алан несколько мгновений потоптался на месте. Затем обернулся, сразу же поймав взгляд Уилла. Посмотрел на отца, слегка склонив голову на бок.  
Джек, заметив это, кивнул ему в ответ и приподнялся из-за стола.  
— С Вашего позволения… Мне нужно переговорить с другим своим сыном.  
Отец ободряюще улыбнулся Уиллу, потрепав его за плечо. Кивнул Мэйсону и направился прочь от стола.  
Принц проводил его обеспокоенным взглядом.  
— А ты почему не танцуешь, Уильям? — спросил Верджер через некоторое время.  
— Не хочу. Не очень люблю танцевать, — Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Понимаю тебя. Хотя в твоём возрасте я танцевал лучше всех во дворце! Теперь, в моём положении, было бы как-то не солидно трясти костями среди молодёжи. Не находишь?  
Уилл промычал что-то, что могло сойти и за «да», и за «нет».  
Он сидел, до боли выпрямив спину и неосознанно вцепившись пальцами в столешницу, комкая белоснежную скатерть. Ганнибал говорил ему не показывать свой страх. И Уилл старался. Но, кажется, выходило из рук вон плохо.  
Мэйсон вдруг пододвинул стул, оказываясь совсем близко.  
— А ты всё молчишь и молчишь, — вздохнул он. — Одно из двух: либо тебе совсем не интересно, что я говорю, либо ты такой хладнокровный немногословный юноша.  
— Я не… — Уилл дёрнулся, встрепенувшись. — Я не хотел Вас обидеть. Я и правда довольно молчалив. Прошу меня извинить, я плохой собеседник.  
— Ну что ты, — ласково сказал Верджер, подаваясь ещё ближе. — Мы с тобой обязательно бы нашли общий язык, будь у нас чуть больше времени.  
С этими словами мужчина опустил руку на колено принца.  
Уилл вздрогнул, дёргая ногой.  
— Ну, тихо, тихо, — сказал Мэйсон. — Ты же не хочешь тревожить отца и брата. Это такой великий день для них.  
Юноша сглотнул ком, подступивший к горлу.  
Нашёл глазами Алана и Джека. Они о чём-то разговаривали. И, судя по позам и выражениям, разговор был не самым приятным.  
Отец внимательно слушал, что говорил Алан. Кивнул. Затем поднял голову, поворачиваясь к Уиллу.  
— Покажи ему, что всё в порядке, — велел Верджер, отстраняясь. Руку он так и не убрал. — Всё ведь в порядке, Уильям.  
Принц стиснул зубы. Стоит ему сейчас качнуть головой, и отец освободит его от этого кошмара.  
Только вот цена этой свободы будет слишком высока.  
Уилл кивнул, глядя отцу в глаза. Джек кивнул в ответ и снова вернулся к разговору со старшим сыном.  
— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал Верджер ему в ухо.  
Ладонь его поползла выше, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
Уилл свёл колени, с силой сжимая ноги.  
— Не упрямься, — в голосе Мэйсона послышались жёсткие нотки.  
— Не трогайте меня, — прошептал Уилл. — Я не хочу.  
— Ты просто не можешь расслабиться, — проговорил Верджер. — Я ведь не делаю ничего плохого. Ты сидишь здесь такой зажатый. Напряженный, как струна. Я просто хочу помочь тебе снять это напряжение.  
Принц мелко задрожал. По виску стекла капля пота.  
Мэйсон потянул к себе его ногу, высвобождая ладонь, и вновь возвращая руку на то же место, подбираясь на этот раз ближе. К самому паху.  
Уилл снова дёрнулся.  
— Давай, — жестко сказал Верджер. — Испорть свадьбу своими капризами.  
Юноша прикрыл глаза. Его разум метался в поисках ответов. Но ответов не было.  
Невозможно было убежать. Верджер не позволит ему сделать это тихо и незаметно.  
Или со скандалом, или никак.  
И первый вариант, в общем-то, и не рассматривался.  
Поэтому Уилл замер на месте. Не шевелясь. Ничего не говоря. Даже не глядя на Верджера.  
Тот накрыл ладонью член юноши через ткань брюк.  
— Негодный мальчишка, — воскликнул Мэйсон. — Тебе же нравится.  
Уилл с ужасом осознал, что его тело отзывается на прикосновения. Неприятные и мучительные. Принц никогда бы не наслаждался этим в здравом уме.  
Но разум не мог контролировать тело.  
В штанах всё напрягалось, и почти вставший член натягивал ткань штанов. Верджер обхватил его ладонью, сжимая, и Уилла едва не выгнуло от этого движения.  
— Ты с ума меня сведешь, — прошептал Мэйсон. — Ты такой чувствительный. Такой податливый. Неужели никто никогда не трогал тебя здесь?  
Ответом ему послужил только сдавленный всхлип.  
Принц ещё крепче сжал столешницу. Пальцы заскребли по белой ткани.  
Верджер тем временем массировал член Уилла ладонью, жадно ловя рваные вздохи юноши.  
— Как представлю тебя без одежды, так сразу перед глазами темнеет, — шептал Мэйсон, ускоряя движение. — Я поставлю тебя на четвереньки и вытрахаю из тебя всю дурь.  
Уилл сгорбился и опустил голову вниз, пряча пылающее лицо.  
— Но не бойся, — продолжал Мэйсон. — Тебе понравится. Ты ещё попросишь добавки.  
Он сильнее сжал ладонь. Слишком сильно. Так, что стало немного больно. Но было уже всё равно. Судорога прошлась по всему телу, заставляя выгнуть спину и буквально упасть на спинку дубового стула. Уилл крепко зажмурился. Пережидая, пока захлестнувшая его волна жара спадёт.  
Верджер, тем временем, улучшив момент, наклонился и поцеловал его в ухо.  
— За остальным приходи сегодня вечером. Я скажу страже, чтобы тебя пустили. Не заставляй искать тебя по всему замку, Уильям.  
Верджер встал, с грохотом отодвигая стул.  
Уилл услышал тяжёлые удаляющиеся шаги.  
Принц всё ещё дрожал — то ли от страха, то ли от пережитого оргазма, то ли от всего вместе взятого.  
По штанам расплывалось мокрое пятно — свидетельство его позора.  
Уиллу никогда ещё не было так стыдно. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так мерзко. Собственное тело предало его.  
И теперь всё стало ещё хуже, чем было раньше. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж хуже.

Остаток вечера Уилл старался быть у всех на виду. Он был дёрганным и всё время поправлял камзол, закрывая подсыхающее пятно на штанах.  
Выгадав момент, принц выцепил Алана из толпы, чтобы лично его поздравить.  
Брат выглядел странно. Он был растрёпанным и раскрасневшимся. И кажется, немного пьяным.  
— Всё так, как должно быть, — доверительно сказал он Уиллу, опуская руку ему на плечо. — Нам только пережить эту ночь. А завтра всё будет иначе. Мы будем свободны.  
— Это точно, — юноша кивнул.  
Ему самому бы пережить эту ночь…  
— Уилл, — окликнул Алан.  
Тот поднял глаза, встречаясь со вполне серьёзным взглядом старшего брата.  
— Прости меня. Я так хотел всё сделать правильно. Всю свою жизнь. Хотел быть хорошим сыном. Хорошим братом. Но ничего не получилось.  
Уилл закусил губу. Бесполезно было уверять Алана в том, что он не прав. Потому что он был прав. Он знатно провалился в выстраивании семейных отношений.  
Так же, как и Уилл, впрочем.  
— У тебя всё ещё есть шанс стать хорошим мужем. И хорошим королём. Я в тебя верю.  
— Спасибо, — Алан улыбнулся. — Мне важно это знать. Потому что сам я совсем ни в чём не уверен.  
Алан обхватил Уилла за плечи и прижал к себе. Юноша ответил на объятие.  
Это было довольно странно.  
Они с Аланом росли порознь, и у них было мало общего. Чёрт, да они совсем не общались до того, как в жизни Уилла появился Ганнибал.  
Но они были братьями. И Уилл чувствовал, что как бы ни расходились их с Аланом взгляды на многие вещи, тот всё же был ему близок и дорог. И Уилл желал ему только самого хорошего.  
— Рассказать кому — не поверят, — послышался голос у Уилла над ухом.  
Юноша выпрямился, поворачивая голову. Алан всё ещё не выпускал его из объятий.  
Отец, улыбаясь, сгрёб их обоих в охапку. Так, что у Уилла даже кости затрещали.  
— Больно же! — воскликнул Уилл. Тем не менее, он смеялся.  
— Я так горжусь вами, ребята, — сказал Джек. Он чуть ослабил объятия, давая сыновьям возможность дышать.  
Уилл фыркнул. Тяжесть на душе постепенно отступала. В голове уже начал формироваться план, как пережить эту ночь с минимальными жертвами.  
Джек тем временем поднял руку и опустил её на затылок Алана, ероша и без того не самые опрятные волосы.  
— Тебя твоя жена заждалась. Иди к ней.  
Уилл и Алан как по команде повернули голову в ту сторону, куда смотрел отец.  
Марго и впрямь стояла неподалёку. Её глаза горели.  
И впервые за весь этот безумно длинный день она искренне улыбалась.  
Алан отступил в сторону от отца и брата, пытаясь пятернёй уложить растрёпанные волосы, и шагнул навстречу жене.  
Уилл остался стоять рядом с Джеком, задумчиво провожая парочку взглядом.  
Юноша поправил камзол.  
— Когда ты познакомишь меня с ней? — спросил он, набравшись решимости.  
— С кем? — отец удивлённо приподнял брови, посмотрев на Уилла.  
— С Мириам, — принц вздохнул. — Я не собираюсь закатывать тебе скандалы. Я просто хочу с ней встретиться. Наверняка я уже её видел, но не знал имени.  
Джек улыбнулся.  
— Да хоть сегодня.  
Сегодня… Сегодня… Почему нет?  
Если Уилл большую часть вечера и ночи проведёт возле отца, а потом спрячется куда-нибудь… Очень хорошо спрячется. Тогда всё будет нормально. Завтра Верджер уедет. И все вздохнут полной грудью.  
— Хорошо, сегодня. Когда весь этот шум уляжется, — кивнул Уилл.  
— Уляжется? — Джек рассмеялся. — Для большинства веселье только начинается.  
***  
Гуляние свернулось ближе к ночи, хотя то тут, то там ещё оставались господа, не желавшие прекращать веселье.  
Уилл забежал в комнату, чтобы переодеться, и теперь крался по коридорам в сторону покоев отца.  
Он чувствовал необычайный душевный подъем. И впервые за долгое время Уиллу казалось, что всё будет хорошо.  
Он даже почти не думал о Лектере. Слишком окрылила его возможность сблизиться с семьёй. Стоило лишь сделать шаг навстречу брату, чтобы он перестал исподлобья смотреть на Уилла и настораживаться каждому его шагу. Принц чувствовал в себе силы изменить всё к лучшему.  
Путь прошёл без особых происшествий. Уилл замедлил шаг, когда попал в нужное крыло.  
Тяжёлая дубовая дверь, ведущая в комнату короля, была приоткрыта. Стражи вокруг не было. Как и всегда. Не любил отец всего этого.  
Уилл замер перед дверью в нерешительности. Переступил с ноги на ногу. Затем толкнул её, открывая ещё сильнее.  
— Отец? Ты готов?  
— Уилл?..  
Юноша застыл на месте. Не в силах поверить своим глазам. Отец сидел за столом. Откинувшись на спинку стула. Из груди его торчало наполовину вытащенное лезвие меча.  
Алан стоял над королём, держась обеими руками за рукоять. Брат был белый, как полотно. И затравленно смотрел на Уилла.  
Тот не мог пошевелиться.  
Алан, наконец, вытащил меч. Выставив лезвие впереди себя.  
— Уилл, — он качнулся вперёд. Ноги его не слушались. Его трясло крупной дрожью.  
По груди отца расплылось алое пятно крови, стремительно пропитывающее белоснежную рубашку. По мечу в руках Алана тоже стекала кровь. Капли шлёпались о пол, и Уилл готов был поклясться, что слышал звук их приземления.  
Время будто замедлило ход. Всё вокруг казалось нереальным. Ненастоящим. Будто дурной сон.  
Алан в третий раз позвал его по имени.  
Губы брата сжимались в тонкую линию. Уилл посмотрел на него невидящим взглядом.  
Алан надвигался на него. Уходя прочь от отца. Мёртвого отца. В чьих остекленевших глазах не отражалось больше ничего.  
Алан всё приближался, держа перед собой меч, с которого капала алая кровь, оставляя за собой след. Уилл посмотрел на остриё. Слишком явно представляя, как холодная сталь пронзит его насквозь. Как изо рта хлынет кровь. Как станет больно, почти невозможно дышать.  
— Беги, — услышал Уилл голос. Голос человека, которого просто не могло быть здесь.  
Здесь не было больше никого, кроме него и Алана. Который убил отца. И собирался убить и брата тоже.  
Алан резко пошатнулся вперёд, и вдруг дубовая дверь, ведущая в покои Джека, резко захлопнулась, отделяя его от Уилла.  
Юноша подскочил на месте от громкого звука. Стряхивая оцепенение.  
— Беги, — вновь повторил голос в его голове.  
И Уилла не надо было уговаривать.  
Он бежал так, как не бежал никогда в жизни. Лишь чудом не спотыкаясь и не врезаясь на поворотах. Он бежал так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Она и зависела.  
Алан убил отца. Алан. Убил.  
И если он доберётся до Уилла…  
Кровь бурлила в жилах. Давая принцу делать вдох и выдох.  
Вдох и выдох.  
Юноша слетел с лестницы, перескакивая через несколько ступеней. Едва не споткнулся, но вовремя уцепился за перила, сохраняя равновесие. Внизу лестницы он всё же поскользнулся и сильно ободрал ногу, но не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
Уилл влетел в подземелья и так быстро пронёсся по проходу, что едва не впечатался в стену.  
Дрожащими руками нашарил нужный камень и что есть силы вдавил его.  
Стена слишком медленно отъезжала, и Уилл подпрыгивал на месте, постоянно оглядываясь. Ему казалось, что Алан вот-вот нагонит его. Или, что вернее, пошлёт свою стражу его догнать.  
Теперь он станет королём. Теперь каждый здесь будет беспрекословно ему подчиняться.  
Что он наделал… Черт подери, что он наделал…  
Когда проход наконец открылся, Уилл вылетел в неосвещённый коридор. Он набрал было прежнюю скорость, но вдруг резко остановился, подпрыгнув на месте.  
Затушенный факел, висящий на стене, взорвался вдруг снопом искр.  
Уилл шарахнулся от него, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах. И побежал дальше.  
Первый пост охраны пустовал, так как в этом крыле не держали пленников.  
Уилл пронёсся мимо свободного стола, даже не остановившись. Впереди вновь вспыхнул факел. Да что за чёрт? …  
Принц затормозил, когда увидел очередной пост. Если он покажется здесь сейчас в таком состоянии, вопросов не избежать. Стража обязательно задержит его. Кто-то пойдёт докладывать королю. И, не найдя его, пойдёт к Алану.  
Всё будет кончено.  
— Беги, — в третий раз повторил голос Лектера в голове.  
Легко сказать, твою мать!  
Керосиновая лампа на столе у охраны вдруг вспыхнула ярким пламенем и тут же погасла.  
Зато вдруг загорелись факелы на стенах, которые до этого не были использованы.  
Уилл оказался перед стражниками как на ладони.  
— Эй! — один из них встал, двигаясь к Уиллу. — Милорд Алан сказал…  
Охранник не договорил, резко схватившись за горло.  
Уилл отшатнулся от него.  
Двое других вскочили со своих мест и подбежали к товарищу, но стоило им достичь его, как они попадали на колени, царапая ногтями собственное горло.  
Принц с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на то, как синеют их лица. И вновь не мог пошевелиться. Не мог помочь. Ведь это…  
Догадка громом поразила его. Это делал он! Он! Он захлопнул дверь. Он зажёг факелы. И он убивал сейчас этих людей!  
Уилл дёрнулся вперёд, отпихивая стражников со своего пути. Может, если он успеет отбежать достаточно далеко, его сила перестанет действовать.  
Может…  
Но следующий пост, встреченный им на пути, так же как подкошенный упал на пол. Эти даже не успели встать.  
Факелы на стенах продолжали зажигаться и гаснуть. Вокруг Уилла пылал огненный ад, сопровождавшийся аккомпанементом яростного стука сердца и предсмертных хрипов.  
Хоть бы Ганнибал оказался на месте… Хоть бы он не успел сбежать…  
Уилл влетел в нужное крыло. Достиг камеры и повис на решётке, не в силах поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть.  
— Уилл? — услышал юноша голос Лектера. — Что случилось?  
Принц покачал головой. Он пытался восстановить дыхание, но времени на это не было.  
Уилл зашарил по карманам. Если он забыл переложить ключи… Это конец. Они оба умрут здесь.  
Вдруг пальцы наткнулись на холодный металл. Уилл вытащил связку, и она тут же выскользнула у него из пальцев, стукнулась об пол и отлетела за решётку.  
Ганнибал нагнулся, поднимая её. Взвесил в руках.  
— Скажи мне, что случилось, — потребовал он.  
— Отец мёртв, — выпалил Уилл. — Это сделал Алан. А ещё… Ещё мне кажется, что мой дар пробудился. Я думаю, что убил охранников. Там. Я не хотел, я не знал как это остановить, я просто…  
— Тихо. Успокойся.  
— Я… Я выпущу тебя отсюда. Ты поможешь мне сбежать? Я не могу остаться здесь. Алан видел меня. Алан знает, что я…  
Лектер просунул руку с ключами через прутья решётки и сам отпер замок камеры.  
Дверь распахнулась, и Уилл шарахнулся в сторону.  
Ганнибал спрятал ключи куда-то в складки своей одежды и опустил руки Уиллу на плечи.  
— Успокойся. Я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда.  
Юноша не поднимал взгляда. Лектер чуть встряхнул его за плечи.  
— Уилл.  
Принц дёрнулся. И повёл плечами, скидывая руки Лектера.  
— Идём. Показывай дорогу, - сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл кивнул, пустившись по коридору. Постоянно оглядываясь.  
Он остановился, когда они достигли стола дежурного. Охранники за ним лежали, уткнувшись лицом в столешницу.  
— Они мертвы. Я убил их! Я… Я…  
Ганнибал подошёл ближе, осматривая тела. Опустил руку на шею ближайшему стражнику, прощупывая пульс.  
Затем повернулся к Уиллу.  
— Они просто в отключке.  
— Не ври мне! — крикнул принц. — Не смей мне врать! Я знаю, что убил их. Я придушил их! Этим… Этой дрянью!  
— Успокойся, — Ганнибал повысил голос. — Уилл, послушай меня.  
Он протянул руку, хватая юношу за запястье. И тут же отдёрнул её, едва не зашипев.  
— Что? Что опять происходит? — по щекам Уилла потекли слёзы. — Я и тебя ранил? Я не могу это контролировать, не могу с этим справиться, я просто… я…  
Он задыхался, глотая слёзы.  
Пытался что-то сказать, но ему не хватало воздуха. Ганнибал, перестав баюкать руку, ударил Уилла наотмашь по щеке.  
Боль немного привела его в чувство. Остановила зарождающуюся истерику.  
— Извини, — сказал мужчина. — Мне пришлось это сделать. Нам надо идти.  
— Что с твоей рукой? — всхлипывая, спросил Уилл. — Я обжёг тебя?  
— Ничего с ней не произошло, — ответил Ганнибал. Протянул пострадавшую руку, демонстрируя раскрытую ладонь. Кожа немного покраснела, но не более того.  
— Теперь мы можем идти?  
Уилл кивнул. Потёр щёку. И, ничего больше не говоря, продолжил путь.  
Когда они вышли из тайного прохода, оказавшись под чёрной лестницей, Лектер задержался, чтобы приладить на место фальшивую панель.  
Уилл пошёл вперёд, чтобы посмотреть, всё ли в порядке.  
Не сбавляя шага, он обернулся проверить, следует ли за ним Ганнибал.  
И тут врезался во что-то. В кого-то.  
Крепкие руки тут же обхватили его за плечи, лишая возможности двигаться.  
Уилл не вскрикнул только потому, что язык онемел.  
— Вот ты где.  
Принц медленно обернулся. И глаза его расширились от ужаса.  
— Я ищу тебя по всему замку, Уильям, — Верджер елейно улыбался. — Мне казалось, мы договорились.  
— Пусти, — прошипел Уилл. Обескровленные губы едва шевелились.  
— Кажется, принц попросил отпустить его, — сказал Ганнибал из темноты.  
— А это у нас ещё кто? — Мэйсон отвлёкся на Лектера. Уилл воспользовался моментом, чтобы извернуться и ударить Верджера локтем по рёбрам. Тот от неожиданности ослабил хватку. Уилл вырвался на свободу, отходя на безопасное расстояние.  
— Ты начинаешь выводить меня из себя, — угрожающе начал он.  
Только этого ублюдка сейчас не хватало!  
Уилл почувствовал, как его переполняет злость.  
Ганнибал, неслышно ступая в темноте, подошёл ближе.  
— Ты больше не тронешь меня, — процедил сквозь сжатые зубы Уилл. — Никогда. Не коснёшься даже пальцем. Иначе я убью тебя. Сдеру кожу живьём. Ты просто не представляешь, с кем связался.  
Мэйсон даже рот приоткрыл. Затем гневно прищурился, от чего и без того мелкие глаза совсем исчезли за щеками.  
— Это ты не представляешь, с кем связался. Я могу уничтожить тебя одним щелчком пальцев.  
Уилл резко и неестественно расхохотался.  
— Это вот так? — он щёлкнул пальцами, и тут Верджер пошатнулся назад. Но не потерял равновесия.  
Мэйсон поднял руки, закрывая ладонями рот.  
— Что ты… Что ты делаешь? ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?! — его голос сорвался на визг.  
Своим особым зрением Уилл увидел, как с кончиков пальцев срываются невесомые нити, устремляющиеся к Верджеру. И чем больше было этих нитей, тем больше тот визжал.  
Черт подери, да он весь замок перебудит!  
Верджер наконец отнял руки от лица, и Уилл увидел, что вместо носа у него теперь красовался свиной пятак.  
— Что ты наделал?! — прогундосил Мэйсон.  
Уилл опустил руки. Тяжело дыша. И пошатываясь. Он хотел бы сделать большее. Он хотел бы прикончить эту скотину на месте, как сделал это с охранниками. Но он был так слаб… Так слаб…  
— Достаточно, — на плечо опустилась ладонь Лектера.  
Уилл почувствовал, как тонкая паутина заклинания опускается на его голову. Магия заструилась по жилам.  
— Идем. Оставь его. Не марай об него руки.  
Ганнибал подтолкнул Уилла вперёд. Тот переставил негнущиеся ноги, стараясь не упасть.  
Когда они проходили мимо продолжавшего визжать Верджера, Ганнибал отпихнул его с дороги, так что тот рухнул на пол, сворачиваясь и пряча лицо в ладонях.  
Из комнат прислуги высовывались люди.  
Они не замечали Ганнибала и Уилла и, держа лампы и подсвечники, шли мимо — на источник звука.  
Лектер мягко подталкивал Уилла вперёд, крепко удерживая за плечо.  
Юноша чувствовал себя таким пустым. Ничего больше не имело смысла.  
Вся его жизнь в одно мгновение рухнула как карточный домик.


	14. Часть 3. Глава 14

Они шли всю ночь, до самого рассвета. Уилл не разбирал дороги и покорно плёлся за Ганнибалом, спотыкаясь на попадающихся кочках. Он был устал и измотан, но не решался попросить остановиться. Нужно было уйти как можно дальше. Запутать следы. Обезопасить себя.  
Лектер шёл уверенно. Будто мог видеть в темноте.  
Они вышли к ручью, когда уже начало светать. Ганнибал остановился, и Уилл по инерции впечатался ему в спину.  
— Можно передохнуть, — пояснил Ганнибал, поворачиваясь. — Ты в порядке?  
Уилл кивнул. Избегая его взгляда.  
Юноша встал на колени около ручья и склонился над ним, набирая в ладони воды. Жадно выпил несколько горстей, пока от холода не заломило зубы, затем умылся и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.  
Уилл подался назад, усаживаясь на траву. Обхватывая себя за плечи.  
Ганнибал опустился на колени чуть выше по течению и с наслаждением запустил обе руки в воду. Подержал их так. Затем достал одну и провёл ладонью по лицу, стирая пот и грязь сегодняшнего дня.  
Становилось холодно. Это чувствовалось не так явно, когда они шли, но сейчас влажный воздух забирался под ткань рубашки. Посылал волну мурашек по коже.  
Уилл, хмурясь, наблюдал за Ганнибалом. Затем поднялся на ноги и подошёл ближе. Опустился перед Лектером на колени и ухватил его за рукав той руки, что всё ещё была в воде.  
— Уилл, — предупреждающе начал Ганнибал.  
Но юноша не слушал. Он потянул на себя руку мужчины и взял её за запястье, поворачивая ладонью вверх. На руке налились крупные белые пузыри.  
— Ты сказал, что всё в порядке, — практически прошептал юноша. — Сказал, что я не поранил тебя.  
— У тебя была истерика. Если бы я этого не сказал, мы бы так и остались в темнице, — пояснил Лектер.  
— Ты обманул меня, — Уилл выпустил его руку, отклоняясь назад. — Даже свою драгоценную магию потратил.  
— Я вывел тебя из замка. Как ты и просил, — отрезал мужчина. Морщась. И поджимая губы. — Уилл, я не враг тебе.  
— Всю мою чертову жизнь люди вокруг меня только и делают, что врут, — юноша покачал головой. Вновь обхватывая себя руками за плечи.  
— Уилл…  
— Все, кому я когда-либо доверял, или предают моё доверие, или погибают.  
Его начинало трясти. От холода. И от запоздалой реакции на потрясение. И от сосущего чувства пустоты в душе. Будто у него забрали часть чего-то важного. Необходимого. Как воздух.  
И оставили задыхаться.  
— Я верил тебе. Каждому слову. Даже тому, что ты сказал про Беверли. Я ведь тоже не хотел… Не хотел вредить тем людям, — Уилл всхлипнул. Поднял глаза на Лектера. — Раз уж теперь мы будем держаться вместе, пообещай, что никогда больше не будешь мне врать.  
— Уилл, — тяжело вздохнул Ганнибал. — Я никогда…  
— Нет! — юноша вскрикнул. — Остановись прямо сейчас. Не знаю, врал ли ты раньше. Ты не можешь признаться. Но пообещай, что больше этого не случится. Если не можешь ответить — лучше промолчи. Но не лги. Ты пообещаешь?  
Лектер приоткрыл губы, собираясь что-то сказать. Но сразу же плотно их сомкнул. Просто кивнув.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Уилл. Стирая слезы, выступившие в уголках глаз. — Я полагаюсь на твоё слово. Потому что, как оказалось, я не могу понять, когда мне врут в лицо. Даже люди, которых я знаю всю мою жизнь. Если бы я только был умнее… Наблюдательнее.  
— Уилл, — тихо прервал его Лектер. — Ты не мог знать, что Алан решится на это. Никто не мог.  
— Он был неустойчив. Совсем не похож на себя. Я должен был быть начеку. Вслушиваться в каждое его слово. Следить за каждым шагом.  
Ганнибал ничего не ответил. Он подался вперёд, обхватывая здоровой рукой Уилла за плечи и прижимая к себе.  
Юноша уткнулся носом ему в шею. Хватаясь за одежду Ганнибала, стискивая пальцами ветхую ткань. Слёзы потекли по щекам неконтролируемым потоком.  
Ганнибал держал его, пока Уилл не перестал всхлипывать.  
Успокоившись, юноша высвободился из объятий. Умылся холодной водой.  
Его глаза опухли от слёз, голова болела, и ноги гудели от долгого пути. Да и холод пробирал всё сильнее.  
— Поспи, — посоветовал Лектер. — Мы давно сошли с тропы. Нас сложно будет отыскать.  
— Без лошадей и собак, — отозвался Уилл, усаживаясь рядом с мужчиной.  
— Уж их я почувствую скорее, чем они нас, — заверил Лектер. Он тоже сел, вытянув ноги. — У нас есть пара часов. Я покараулю.  
— Тебе самому спать не хочется? — спросил Уилл. Он был точно уверен, что не сможет заснуть. Не после того, что было. Может, позже. Когда не останется сил сделать шаг. Он просто упадёт на колени и больше не сможет пошевелиться. Но сейчас…  
— Пока нет. Может быть, во время следующего привала.  
Уилл сполз на землю, сворачиваясь клубком. И положил голову Ганнибалу на колени.  
Лектер опустил ладонь ему на голову, пропуская тёмные пряди между пальцами. Юноша вдруг почувствовал, как от руки Лектера по всему телу расходится тепло.  
— Не стоило… — прошептал он, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Подкладывая ладонь под щёку. — Спасибо. Я…  
Договорить он не успел. Погружаясь в сон, который едва ли не впервые за долгое время не был омрачён кошмарами.

Его разбудил Лектер. Уиллу казалось, что он только закрыл глаза, но солнце уже светило вовсю. Пора было уходить. Уилл тяжело поднялся, разминая затекшие конечности. Все мышцы ныли. Шея неприятно хрустела. Уилл умылся в ручье и напился так, что вода булькала в животе.  
Ганнибал тоже поднялся, приводя себя в порядок. Оторвал лоскут от рукава, смочил в воде и перемотал руку. Уилл помог ему завязать узел.  
— Надо идти? — спросил юноша, заглядывая Лектеру в глаза. Все ещё держа его руку.  
— Да.  
Ганнибал осторожно высвободил ладонь, обходя Уилла.  
— Не отставай. Пойдем вверх по течению. Выйдем к реке. А там, возможно, сможем поймать пару рыбин.  
Уилл кивнул. Но Лектер, конечно же, этого уже не видел.

Ближе к полудню разогрело. Уилл больше не мёрз, но хорошего тоже было мало. Ганнибал неумолимо шёл вперёд. Будто совсем не чувствовал голода и усталости.  
— Куда мы идём? — спросил Уилл. До этого он в основном молчал. Берёг дыхание.  
— К реке, — не останавливаясь ответил Ганнибал.  
— Это я понял. — Юноша вздохнул. — А потом?  
— Не знаю. Уйдём как можно дальше. Возможно, придётся покинуть королевство.  
— Покинуть? — Уилл резко затормозил. — Мы в самом его сердце! Пешком на это уйдёт целая вечность!  
Ганнибал тоже остановился. Его плечи устало опустились. Он повернулся к юноше.  
— Я знаю, как срезать путь. Ты мне доверяешь?  
Уилл заколебался на мгновение. Прежде чем кивнуть. И продолжить идти вперёд, заставляя себя переставлять ноги, несмотря на сопротивляющиеся мышцы.  
К реке они вышли, когда солнце было в зените. Это была та самая река, где Уилл рыбачил с отцом. Только сейчас они находились ниже по течению.  
Уилл помог Ганнибалу устроить ловушку для рыбы из крупных камней. Оставалось только ждать.  
Лектер, прикрывая глаза ладонью, осмотрелся по сторонам. Подмечая невдалеке перелесок.  
— Пойдем, посмотрим что там, — сказал он наконец.  
Уилл задумчиво оглянулся на ловушку, в которой рыба так пока и не появилась.  
— А мы сможем вернуться назад? — спросил он, скребя затылок.  
Ганнибал молча кивнул. Первым идя в сторону деревьев.

Лектер выбрал самое раскидистое дерево и велел Уиллу собирать хворост и складывать прямо под кроной. Он и сам отправился собирать ветки, но с обожжённой рукой у него это получалось гораздо медленнее. Впрочем, вдвоём они управились довольно скоро. Лектер придирчиво осмотрел хворост, откладывая ещё сырые ветки в сторону.  
Затем Уилл и Ганнибал вернулись к ловушке. Уилл уже ловил рыбу таким способом несколько раз. Правда, не голыми руками. Поэтому процесс в этот раз слегка затянулся. С сырой рыбой они вернулись в перелесок, где Ганнибал сложил кострище.  
— Я пойду поищу, чем развести огонь, — заявил Уилл, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Уилл, — Ганнибал приподнял брови. Протянул руку ладонью вверх. И на ней тут же же загорелось оранжевое пламя.  
— Я и забыл, — юноша смущённо улыбнулся. Вновь садясь на мягкую землю и подтягивая ноги к себе.  
Смеркалось. Лёгкий дымок от разгорающегося костра терялся в густой кроне дерева.  
Умно. Так дым от их костерка будет почти не видно. Ганнибал, по-видимому, делал всё это далеко не в первый раз. И чувствовал себя вполне уверено в диких условиях.  
Что было вполне логично. Ганнибал был отшельником. Одиночкой. Его дар был одновременно и его проклятьем — он выделял Лектера среди других людей. И не позволял жить бок о бок с ними.  
Вечно скрываться. И всюду быть чужим.  
Что ж… Уилл это испытывал и на собственной шкуре. Теперь и его жизнь могла стать такой. С той разницей, что он будет не один.  
Костёр догорел. И Лектер поджарил пойманную рыбу на тлеющих углях.  
От запаха у Уилла заурчало в животе. Он не ел уже сутки. И практически сутки был на ногах. Поэтому, когда Ганнибал разворошил угли палкой, доставая несколько рыбин, Уилл буквально набросился на свою, обжигая пальцы и губы. И только чудом не глотая её вместе с костьми.  
После этого они вместе сходили к реке, чтобы напиться. Ещё немного пожгли костёр.  
Уилл свернулся клубком неподалёку от тлеющих веток. Вглядываясь в причудливый танец языков пламени. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что всё это происходит с ним. Уиллу казалось, что он спит. И это очередной слишком реалистичный кошмар, из которого нет выхода. Не могло всё быть так плохо. Не мог он в одно мгновение лишиться отца, брата и родного дома.  
Обретя взамен что? Неконтролируемую силу и беглого преступника за спиной?  
Уилл на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Вновь распахивая их. И попытался сосредоточиться на пламени. Заставить его измениться каким-то образом.  
Как он заставил измениться Верджера.  
Но ничего не выходило.  
Он попытается снова. Только позже. А сейчас глаза совсем слипались. И едва получалось сконцентрировать внимание.  
Уилл широко зевнул. Ганнибал зашевелился. Затоптал остатки дотлевающих веток, оставив только угли.  
— Когда они потухнут, станет холодно, — предупредил он. — Магии может не хватить, чтобы поддерживать тепло всю ночь.  
Глаза юноши уже были закрыты.  
— Ляг рядом, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал он. — Так всяко будет теплее.  
***  
Проснулся Уилл от того, что кто-то зажал ему рот ладонью. Юноша резко распахнул глаза, брыкаясь и пытаясь освободиться от хватки.  
— Тихо, — прошептал Лектер ему в ухо. — Это я.  
Ладонь исчезла, и Уилл глубоко вдохнул через рот, успокаиваясь.  
— Что случилось? — тихо спросил он.  
— Они наткнулись на наш след, — пояснил Ганнибал. — Я ещё не вижу и не слышу их. Не знаю, насколько они далеко. Но могу почувствовать. Нужно идти.  
Ганнибал замёл кострище зелёными ветками, пока Уилл наспех рассовывал оставшуюся рыбу по карманам. Они вернулись к реке. Разулись и зашли в воду. Некоторую часть пути проделав по воде.  
— У них есть собаки, — сказал Лектер. — Это ненадолго собьёт их с толку.  
Дно было каменистым и скользким, поэтому приходилось идти осторожно. Иногда Уиллу приходилось вцепляться в плечи Ганнибала, чтобы не упасть. Но течение было не очень сильным, и вода приятно холодила горящие ноги. И в целом это было лучше, чем идти по суше.  
Местность с противоположной стороны реки была открытой и спрятаться было негде. Впереди, правда, маячили деревья, но до них было ещё идти и идти.  
— Мы сейчас как на ладони, — заметил Уилл, в очередной раз оглядываясь назад в поисках преследователей.  
— Они далеко. У нас есть шанс оторваться. — Ганнибал уверенно шёл вперёд, ловко переставляя ноги. Ни разу не поскользнувшись.  
— Ты умеешь плавать? — спросил Лектер через некоторое время.  
Уилл, погруженный в свои мысли, не сразу среагировал.  
— Умею. Брай и Джимми научили. Вернее, как мне сейчас кажется, они просто собирались меня утопить. А я выплыл.  
Ганнибал хмыкнул.  
— Нам нужно попасть на тот берег. Плыть недалеко, но может снести течением.  
Уилл прикинул расстояние до леса, виднеющегося впереди.  
— Может быть, тогда начать переплывать сейчас? А течение отнесёт нас куда надо.  
Ганнибал остановился. И, обернувшись, кивнул.  
Уилл убрал руки с его плеч и, вздохнув, направился вглубь. Вода достала до пояса. И оказалась куда холоднее, чем у самого берега. Внутри всё сжалось, по коже пробежались мурашки, но Уилл, сделав глубокий вдох, нырнул с головой, тут же начиная работать руками.  
Течение и впрямь сносило его, но в этой части реки не было никаких подводных камней, представляющих опасность.  
Либо Уилл просто их не видел.  
Сбоку почувствовалось движение. Лектер обогнал его. Уилл начал грести активнее, периодически всплывая на поверхность, чтобы вдохнуть. От холода покалывало руки и ноги, но юноша продолжал яростно грести, пока колени не упёрлись в острые камни. Ганнибал дёрнул его за шкирку, ставя на ноги.  
Уилл выплюнул воду, попавшую в рот. Выругался сквозь сжатые зубы. Затем огляделся.  
Течение отнесло их не так сильно, как Уилл думал. И часть пути им всё же предстояло пройти пешком. Но они уже были на нужной стороне. А преследователей пока не было видно, хотя Уиллу и казалось, что откуда-то издалека доносятся голоса. И собачий лай.  
Но этого могло быть всего лишь самовнушением.  
Они вышли из воды, и Уилл стащил с себя мокрую рубашку. Ганнибал остался в одежде. Обулся, хотя в его ботинках, так же как и в сапогах Уилла, всё ещё хлюпала вода.  
К утру они достигли леса.  
— Теперь им гораздо труднее будет нас найти, — сказал Лектер, останавливаясь.  
Уилл натянул всё ещё влажную рубашку и привалился спиной к стволу дерева.  
— Они поймут, что мы движемся вниз по течению. И просто пойдут в том же направлении, — заметил Уилл.  
— Они не знают наше место назначения, — Ганнибал пожал плечами. Становясь рядом. Оглядывая Уилла сверху вниз.  
— Я, кстати, тоже, — юноша вскинул голову, посылая Лектеру пристальный взгляд в ответ. Отмечая мешки под глазами. И бледность лица.  
— Как я уже сказал, мы уходим из королевства. И нам нужно срезать путь.  
— И как же мы это сделаем? — Уилл пытливо приподнял бровь, вызывая этим усмешку мужчины.  
— Не совсем обычным способом. Нам нужно дойти до конца этой реки.  
— Но она оканчивается болотом.  
— Именно, — Ганнибал обнажил острые зубы в улыбке.  
— Нет. Только не говори мне, что мы полезем через болото. Как это вообще поможет нам срезать путь? — затараторил Уилл. — И вообще оно жуткое. Брай говорил, там люди пропадают. Кто-то там их жрёт. Я лично не для того проделал весь этот путь, чтобы меня сожрали.  
— Может, хватит верить каждому слову, что говорит Брайан? — усмехнулся Лектер. — Или так, или мы будем идти ещё около месяца. Решай сам.  
Уилл закатил глаза. Тяжело вздыхая.  
— В любом случае, до болота идти ещё несколько дней. По дороге определюсь.  
— Как пожелаешь, — Ганнибал пожал плечами.

Этой ночью костёр они не разводили. Ганнибал лёг спать первым, устраиваясь на боку. Уилл сам улёгся рядом, подныривая под руку мужчины и прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Некоторое время он просто лежал. Чувствуя, как вздымается грудная клетка Лектера. Тот, видимо, ещё не спал.  
Уилл окликнул его по имени.  
— Мм? — отозвался Ганнибал.  
Юноша закусил губу. Остановив слова, уже готовые сорваться. Но, наверное, отступать было уже поздно.  
— Ты ведь сам сдался отцовской страже, — сказал Уилл.  
— Это вопрос? — прошептал Ганнибал ему в ухо. Щекоча кожу дыханием. Посылая волну мурашек.  
— Так да или нет?  
— Да, — ответил Лектер.  
— Зачем? Из-за меня?  
— Из-за тебя, — подтвердил мужчина.  
Уилл вздохнул. На такую откровенность он не рассчитывал.  
— Я уже говорил тебе. Я никогда не встречал кого-то, как мы с тобой, — продолжил Лектер.  
— Откуда ты знал, что я снова выпущу тебя? И что пойду с тобой?  
— Не знал. Но твой дар вот-вот должен был проявиться. У меня в любом случае был план к отступлению.  
— Ты сильно рисковал.  
— Ты стоишь того, чтобы рискнуть, Уилл.  
Юноша не ответил. Укладывая в голове полученную информацию.  
И буквально чувствуя, как покрываются румянцем щёки. Хорошо, что Лектер не мог видеть его лица сейчас.  
Ганнибал вдруг втянул носом воздух около его шеи.  
— Знаю, пахну я не розами, — усмехнулся Уилл.  
— Ты пахнешь смущением, — Лектер уткнулся носом в место, где шея переходит в плечо.  
Уилл замер. Задерживая дыхание.  
Ганнибал потёрся о чувствительную кожу. А затем отстранился, положив голову на землю.  
— Спокойной ночи, Уилл.


	15. Глава 15

Следующие три дня пути превратились в настоящую пытку. Но Уилл не жаловался вслух. И просто переставлял ноги, несмотря на то, что каждое движение отзывалось болью.  
Ганнибал тоже молчал. Только коротко отдавал приказы или односложно отвечал на заданные вопросы. Поэтому у Уилла было время подумать.  
Слишком много времени. Иногда печаль наваливалась на него, пригибая к земле. В углах глаз выступали слёзы. Уилл молча утирал их и продолжал идти вперёд. Потому что больше ему ничего не оставалось. Но хотя чувство пустоты в душе никуда не делось, оно всё же притупилось. Настолько, что иногда получалось с холодной головой взглянуть на некоторые вещи.  
Например, он снова попытался разбудить свои силы, но как и раньше ничего не вышло. Способность видеть магию, однако, по-прежнему удавалось контролировать. Юноша посмотрел на Ганнибала и в глаза ударило привычное свечение. Разве что не такое яркое, как ему запомнилось. Собственные руки тоже мерцали. И это странно успокаивало.

Лектер в очередной раз остановился, и Уилл послушно замер, ожидая, что тот скажет.  
Возможно, пришло время сделать привал. Или впереди поджидала какая-то опасность, коих, как оказалось, на их пути немало.  
— Пора решать, — сказал Лектер между тем. — Если пойдём через болота, то продолжим держаться реки. Если нет, нужно свернуть сейчас, чтобы обойти топи.  
Уилл устало потёр виски.  
— Сколько займёт путь, если мы пойдём не через болота?  
— Около месяца, — Лектер пожал плечами.  
— А если срежем?  
— Сэкономим несколько недель.  
— Недель?! — Уилл нахмурился, вопросительно глядя на Ганнибала. Тот не изменился в лице.  
— Это одно из немногих оставшихся в своём роде мест, где магия пока ещё не угасла. Законы этого мира там не действуют. Это трудно объяснить… Но если у нас получиться пройти там, то уже дня через два мы будем дома.  
Уилл не среагировал на последнее слово. Слишком устал, чтобы язвить.  
Вместо этого слух зацепился за заветное «два дня». Это никак не могло быть правдой. О чём Уилл тут же и сообщил Лектеру.  
— Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне, — заметил Ганнибал.  
Юноша прикусил губу, пойманный на своих же словах. Слишком это было соблазнительно. И подозрительно. В том, чтобы миновать месячный путь за два дня явно был жирный подвох. Только Уилл не мог понять, какой.  
Но с другой стороны, чем дольше они будут в пути, тем больше будет риск быть пойманными. И Уилл так устал питаться одними ягодами, орехами и грибами, что они набирали по дороге, из-за того, что Ганнибал запрещал разводить костёр.  
У Уилла уже не было ничего, кроме его собственной жизни. А ей юноша не особо дорожил.  
— Хорошо, пойдем через болото, — вздохнул он. — Но если мы там помрём, я от тебя и в загробной жизни не отстану.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся. И согласно кивнул.  
***  
Утром, после небольшого перехода, они достигли нужного места. Болото не выглядело особо зловещим. Оно было окружено деревьями, но солнечный свет свободно проникал между кронами. Никаких коряг. Никаких обглоданных трупов животных. Тихо. Слишком тихо, чтобы это не было подозрительно.  
Лектер повернулся к юноше, опуская руки ему на плечи.  
— Слушай очень внимательно, Уилл. Когда ступим на тропинку — нельзя будет останавливаться. Иди прямо за мной. Будет лучше, если ты будешь держаться за меня. Делай в точности то, что я делаю. Понял?  
Уилл кивнул.  
— И самое главное — не верь глазам и ушам. Это место притягивает к себе существ, питающихся магией. И они постепенно высасывают из него все силы. Они вечно голодны. И вполне могут перекусить парой путников, в которых есть искра. В нас же с тобой целый пожар. Если ты оступишься, из тебя высосут всю жизнь.  
Вот оно, подумал Уилл. Вот где подвох.  
— Я понял, — сказал юноша вслух. — Я буду осторожен.  
— Не просто осторожен, — Лектер поджал губы. — Это вопрос жизни и смерти.  
Он отыскал длинную крепкую палку. И подошёл ближе к заросшему водоёму, прощупывая палкой почву и выбирая, куда поставить ногу. Уилл шёл за Лектером след в след, вновь уцепившись за его плечи. Грязь под ногами скользила, но он не проваливался.  
Через некоторое время Уилл почувствовал, как они преодолевают невидимый барьер. По коже пробежал холодок.  
Стало чуть темнее. Или это у Уилла потемнело в глазах. Но он всё ещё видел, куда они идут. И вокруг не наблюдалось ничего опасного.  
Уилл повернул голову в сторону и посмотрел в воду. Тут же едва не подпрыгивая на месте. Потому что из воды на него посмотрели в ответ.  
— Ганнибал, — прошептал юноша, подходя ближе. — Там кто-то есть. В воде.  
— Спокойно. Главное, не паникуй.  
— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Уилл. С опаской покосившись на похожее на человека существо, которое они оставили позади. И теперь оно было у них за спиной.  
В ушах нарастал какой-то шум, похожий на плеск воды. Или шуршание. Краем глаза Уилл уловил движение. Он повернулся и едва не застыл на месте. Из-под воды кто-то вставал! Поднимался в полный рост. Человеческая фигура в полусгнившей одежде и с пустыми проёмами глазниц. Во всём остальном оно выглядело как человек.  
Существо открыло рот, протягивая к Уиллу руки. Рядом с ним выросло ещё одно. И ещё.  
С другой стороны тоже послышался плеск.  
— Болотные люди, — тихо пояснил Ганнибал. — Люди без искры, которые погибли здесь. И навсегда застряли между жизнью и смертью. Они не опасны, если не смогут до тебя дотронуться. А они не смогут.  
Они медленно продвигались вперёд, тщательно выверяя каждый шаг. Уилл старался больше не крутить головой по сторонам, а следить за тем, куда ставить ногу. Но боковым зрением увидел, как всё больше и больше болотных людей встаёт из своих могил.  
Он даже не представлял, что столько их могло погибнуть здесь. Брай был не так уж и не прав. Это место пожирало людей. И конечно же Лектер сообщил ему об этом только когда отступать уже было поздно.  
— Ганнибал… — послышался голос прямо над ними. Уиллу почудилось, что говорил ребёнок.  
Уилл задрал голову, но никого не увидел.  
— Ганнибал… — на этот раз звук шёл откуда-то слева.  
— Ты пришёл?.. Ты принёс нам дань?.. — теперь голос, казалось бы, окружал их со всех сторон.  
Лектер остановился.  
— Я хочу пройти через болото, чтобы скорее попасть домой. Я и мой спутник готовы заплатить за свой проход. А вы не будете нам мешать.  
— Прошло так много времени, — вздохнул голос. — Мы так голодны. Никто не приходит. Никто не приходил после тебя. Только пустышки.  
Уилл крепче вцепился в Лектера. Плечи мужчины заметно напряглись.  
— Оставь нам мальчика, Ганнибал. И сможешь пройти. Он такой яркий. Он такой вкусный. Он насытит нас раз и навсегда.  
— Даже речи быть не может, — отрезал мужчина.  
Уилл выдохнул. Он всё же морально готовился к тому, что его скормят болотным тварям.  
— Не хочешь делиться, — вздохнул собеседник. — Ты такой жадный. Твоя сила и так велика. А наши на исходе. Мы умираем, Ганнибал.  
Вокруг всё же стало заметно темнее. Уилл огляделся по сторонам. Болотные твари стояли на месте. Неподвижно. Протягивали руки и шевелили мёртвыми губами. Но не издавали ни звука.  
— Вы сами виноваты. Ваша жадность вас сгубила. — Лектер покачал головой. — Довольно. Либо вы принимаете нашу цену и пропускаете нас, либо мы уходим.  
— Что есть глоток крови против целого мага во плоти? На пике своих возможностей.  
— Отлично. Разворачивайся, Уилл. Пойдём в обход.  
Юноша послушно повернулся.  
— НЕТ! — воскликнул голос. — СТОЙ!  
— Теперь ты готов к переговорам, — Лектер опустил руку на плечо Уилла, удерживая того на месте.  
— Дайте нам крови. Хоть глоток. Хоть каплю. Мы устали питаться ветрами и водой.  
Юноша вновь повернулся. Лектер вручил ему свою палку. Один из болотных людей сделал шаг вперёд. В его протянутой руке появилось что-то чёрное, неясных очертаний. Оно постепенно формировалось и вытягивалось, пока не превратилось в загнутый кинжал.  
Ганнибал взял кинжал, стараясь не касаться руки болотного человека. И сделал надрез на здоровой ладони. Вытянул руку, сжатую в кулак, над водой. Кровь, стекая по пальцам, капала вниз. Болотные люди вдруг попадали на колени и принялись загребать воду руками, горстями отправляя её в рот. Ганнибал подержал руку ещё несколько секунд, позволяя крови стечь. А затем протянул ладонь Уиллу.  
— Теперь ты.  
Юноша посмотрел на него. Нахмурился. Но вытянул руку.  
Когда его кровь попала в воду, голос, говоривший с ними, издал тяжёлый вздох. Уилл моргнул. Сконцентрировался. И вдруг увидел, как небольшие шары, сотканные из света, зависли в воздухе. Устремляясь к ярко подсвечивающейся воде. Кровь на руках Уилла казалась ослепительно белой.  
Юноша торопливо прижал руку к себе, чтобы лишний раз не искушать изголодавшихся существ. В животе снова появилось неприятное ощущение. Стало тревожно. Хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда.  
— Мы заплатили более, чем достаточно, — сказал тем временем Ганнибал. — Вы дадите нам пройти?  
— Мы не будем мешать. Но и помогать не станем. Здесь ведь живём не только мы. Сойдете с тропы и станете нашим ужином. Следи за дорогой, Ганнибал. И за своим мальчиком.  
Лектер не ответил.  
Они двинулись вперёд. И, когда сгустки энергии, не видные обычным зрением, остались далеко, Ганнибал заговорил.  
— Это были самые вменяемые из существ, живущих здесь. С ними можно поговорить и даже договориться. Не уверен, что это надолго. Скоро они совсем сойдут с ума от голода.  
— Кто они?  
— Не думаю, что они сами это помнят, — ответил Лектер. — Отголоски душ умерших. А, может, они никогда и не были людьми. В любом случае, они могут причинить серьёзный вред, но не станут.  
— Я так понимаю, есть те, кто станет, — мрачно усмехнулся Уилл.  
— Да, — Ганнибал выдержал паузу. Его плечи вновь напряглись под ладонями юноши. — Глубже обитают совсем иные твари. Давно потерявшие рассудок. Спятившие от голода. Не желающие думать ни о чём, кроме крови.  
— И мы идём прямо к ним? Очаровательно. Порой мне кажется, что ты вытащил меня из замка только чтобы погубить самостоятельно.  
Лектер фыркнул.  
— Мы снова будем говорить о вопросах доверия или всё же дослушаешь?  
Юноша вздохнул.  
— Эти существа не смогут причинить никакого физического вреда. Они слишком слабы. Единственное, что они могут — вызывать галлюцинации. И этим-то они и опасны. Они могут заставить путников сойти с тропы — в болото. И когда те попадают в воду, твари выпивают их до последней капли. Но это всё равно не помогает утолить их многовековой голод.  
— Тебя послушать, так нас ожидает замечательная прогулка.  
— Это цена за то, что мы не пошли в обход, — легко ответил Лектер. — Уилл, что бы ты ни увидел и ни услышал — не отпускай меня и не сходи с тропы. Всё это будет только в твоей голове.  
Уилл не ответил. Сосредотачиваясь на дороге. Отличить реальность от галлюцинаций… Что ж, он мог бы попробовать. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя ненормально. Будто его терзал голод или жажда. Или всё одновременно. А ещё безумно хотелось спать. Лечь прямо тут, свернувшись калачиком на влажной земле, хлюпающей под ногами.  
Ганнибалу он об этом говорить не стал. Может, позже, когда они выберутся отсюда. Тогда Уилл просто завалится под ближайшее дерево и проспит три дня.  
Юноша усмехнулся. Как быстро он привык спать на голой земле, есть то, что валяется под ногами, и доверять человеку, который отнял жизнь его лучшей подруги.  
Но выбора особо не было. Делать то, что он делает, или умереть.  
Последнее с каждым разом казалось всё менее и менее заманчивым.  
Вокруг стало заметно темнее, будто уже наступил вечер. Сколько они вообще здесь уже находятся? Судя по ощущениям — целую вечность.  
Лектер вдруг как-то странно дёрнулся, резко оборачиваясь и замедляя шаг.  
Уилл посмотрел в ту же сторону, но ничего не увидел. Возможно, глаза ещё не привыкли к темноте.  
— Это всё не по-настоящему, — напомнил Уилл шёпотом, подаваясь ближе. — Идём.  
Ганнибал покачал головой. И продолжил путь. Плечи его, однако, поникли. Осталось лишь догадываться, что он видел. Или, скорее, кого.  
Уилл закусил губу. Вспоминая то, что Ганнибал рассказывал о своём прошлом.  
И юноша почти не испугался, когда его самого позвали по имени. Голос шёл сбоку, и Уилл осторожно повернулся на зов. Прекрасно зная, кого увидит там.  
Бев стояла, обхватив себя руками за плечи.  
— Мне так страшно, — сказала она. — Я замёрзла, Уилл. Забери меня отсюда.  
Если бы он только мог… Уилл с тяжёлым сердцем отвернулся. Стараясь не реагировать на доносившиеся вслед крики и плач. Беверли здесь нет.  
— Уилл! — кричала она, опровергая его слова. — Это ты позволил ему убить меня! Это из-за тебя! Это всё из-за тебя!  
Слова её эхом отдавались в голове. Уилл чуть подтолкнул Лектера вперёд, прося идти быстрее. Тот ускорил шаг.  
Голос Бев постепенно стих. Но Уилл знал, что это не конец. Так и оказалось.  
Что-то вспышкой мелькнуло в уголке глаза, и Уилл вновь услышал голос человека, которого просто не могло быть здесь.  
— Сынок, — мягко проговорил отец. Протягивая к нему руки. — Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке. Пойдём домой.  
— Нет у меня больше дома, — прошептал Уилл. Опуская взгляд. Крепче вцепляясь в плечи Ганнибала.  
— Мы так скучаем по тебе, — продолжал Джек. — А ещё у тебя скоро будет племянник. Ты же не хочешь это пропустить?  
— Ещё как хочу, — огрызнулся Уилл. — Пошёл прочь из моей головы. Отец мёртв.  
— Уильям, мальчик мой…  
Этот голос не был похож ни на один другой. Уилл поражённо повернул голову в другую сторону.   
Посреди болота стояла молодая женщина в пышном платье. Чёрные волосы убраны в высокую причёску. Несколько прядей нарочито небрежно падают на белоснежную кожу, красиво оттеняя её.  
Глаза женщины синие и глубокие, как море. Уилл никогда её не видел. Но знал, что она выглядела именно так.  
— Ты так долго страдал, — сказала мама. И её мелодичный голос наполнял сердце щемящей радостью. — Ты так долго был одинок. Но всё закончилось. Теперь ты будешь с нами.  
Уилл стиснул зубы. Смаргивая непрошеные слёзы с глаз. Твари забрались слишком глубоко в его мозг. Вытащив на поверхность то, что не должно было быть обнаружено.  
— Спасибо за заботу, — тихо сказал Уилл. — Но я больше не один.  
Мгновение, и всё переменилось. Красивое лицо матери вдруг стало безобразным — она неистово завизжала, и этот визг ударил по нервам. Уилл инстинктивно зажал уши ладонями, отпустив плечи Лектера.  
— Уилл? — Ганнибал повернулся к нему. — Идём. Нельзя останавливаться.  
Юноша поднял ногу, чтобы шагнуть вперёд. Но вдруг кто-то схватил его за щиколотку, больно сдавливая. Уилл посмотрел вниз и едва сдержал вопль. Из болота тянулась покрытая струпьями рука. Обломанные жёлтые ногти скребли по коже сапога. Хватка сжималась.  
— Уилл!  
Тот вскинул голову, испуганно глядя на Лектера.  
— Я не могу сдвинуться… — прошептал юноша побелевшими губами. — Они меня держат.  
— Никто тебя не держит, — сказал Ганнибал. — Хватайся за меня. Сделай рывок.  
Уилл вложил ладони в протянутые руки Лектера. Тот потянул юношу на себя.  
Уилл собрался с силами и резко дёрнул ногу, чувствуя, как разжимается хватка. Однако равновесия удержать не получилось, и Уилл полетел вперёд. Лектер сумел удержать его на ногах.  
— Уходим как можно быстрее, — сказал Ганнибал, хватая его за руку. Уилла не нужно было уговаривать.  
Прямо над их головами послышался раскат грома. На этот раз Ганнибал тоже слышал его.  
Они оба задрали головы, но продолжили путь. Послышался шум дождя, и на кожу попали первые капли.  
Сначала Уилл не понял, что что-то не так.  
Всё тело и без того ныло, и новая боль обнаружилась не сразу. Но чем больше капель странного дождя попадало на кожу, тем сильнее её жгло. Уилл подставил под дождь свободную ладонь — ту, на которой был порез — и зашипел от боли. Вода прижгла свежую рану. Смешалась с кровью. И теперь щипала изнутри.  
Лектер, видимо, тоже это чувствовал. Ускорил шаг. Почти срываясь на бег.  
Уилл перестал замечать происходящее вокруг, сосредотачиваясь только на том, чтобы не споткнуться и не оступиться. Поэтому, когда они вылетели на освещённую солнцем поляну, Уилл не сразу сообразил, что всё кончилось.  
Кожу всё ещё жгло. Голова болела. И всё внутри сжималось от страха и неприязни.  
Ганнибал поймал его за плечи, заглядывая глаза.  
Уилл бросил на него гневный взгляд в ответ. Вывернулся из его рук и, обогнув, зашагал в случайном направлении, ни разу не оглянувшись. Ему нужно было побыть одному, чтобы справиться с собой. Ему нужно было отдохнуть.  
Юноша пересёк поляну и зашёл в перелесок. Наверное, не стоит уходить далеко. Уилл понятия не имел, где они находятся. Поэтому и куда идти тоже не знал.  
Он задержал дыхание, пытаясь услышать, идёт ли Ганнибал за ним, но вспомнил, что тот при желании мог двигаться совершенно бесшумно.  
Ну и чёрт с ним. Уилл не собирался останавливаться или оборачиваться. Он хотел найти место для ночлега. Хотя было ещё светло. По ощущениям Уилла прошла целая вечность.  
Юноша свернул налево, углубляясь в лес. Он остановился, когда ему показалось, что он зашёл достаточно далеко.  
— Там дальше есть озеро, — послышался голос Ганнибала за спиной. Уилл подпрыгнул, оборачиваясь. Близко. Слишком близко тот сумел подобраться.  
Юноша кивнул и пошёл в указанном направлении, через некоторое время и впрямь выходя к небольшому озеру. Он опустился на колени и принялся жадно пить, попутно смачивая лицо прохладной водой. Затем задумался на мгновение. И полностью разделся, заходя в воду.  
Дно было илистое, и ноги в нём тонули и разъезжались. Уилл заходил постепенно, чтобы не поскользнуться. Когда вода дошла ему до груди, юноша задержал дыхание и нырнул с головой. Тут же открывая глаза под водой. Наблюдая, как тёмные силуэты водорослей покачиваются от создаваемых им волн.  
Уилл вынырнул, отплёвываясь от воды. Вновь набрал воздуха и, окунувшись, попытался сполоснуть волосы. Ему бы кусок мыла сейчас. И нормальный обед.  
Тогда, возможно, и настроение сразу бы улучшилось.  
Вынырнув, Уилл заметил Лектера, стоящего на берегу. Тот внимательно посмотрел на юношу, оглядел окрестности. А затем, отвернувшись, тоже принялся раздеваться.  
Уилл не сдержался и всё же бросил быстрый взгляд, прежде чем отвернуться. Ганнибал, несмотря на свою худобу, всё же был крепко сложен. Под кожей перекатывались мышцы. Уилл, в общем-то, и раньше догадывался, что мужчина был не только хитёр и умён и обладал невероятным даром, но был силён ещё и физически.  
Юноша направился к берегу. Там он уселся на траву, подтягивая к себе колени и выковыривая ил, застрявший между пальцами ног.  
Ганнибал зашёл в воду и почти на минуту исчез из поля зрения.  
Уилл наблюдал за бликами, танцующими по воде. И совсем скоро его разморило на солнце. Он наспех натянул штаны, положил свёрнутую рубашку под голову и растянулся на траве, закрывая глаза буквально на минуту. А когда открыл их, было уже темно.  
Уилл резко сел, отчего голова закружилась. Сколько он спал? И почему Ганнибал не разбудил его?  
А вдруг он ушёл один?  
Уилл натянул рубашку и поднялся на ноги. Порыв ветра донёс до него запах жареного мяса. И треск пламени.  
Рот наполнился слюной и желудок противно заурчал.  
Юноша пошёл на запах и скоро вышел к костру. Ганнибал был здесь же. Он сидел, внимательно глядя на пламя. И на какого-то мелкого зверька, жарящегося на импровизированном вертеле.  
Уилл подошёл и сел рядом, плечом к плечу.  
— Надо было сразу меня предупредить, — начал он.  
Ганнибал повернулся к нему.  
— Прошу прощения.  
Уилл фыркнул.  
— Грязно играешь, Ганнибал. Ты понял, что я мог и не согласиться срезать путь, если бы знал, что меня там ждёт.  
— Это было единственным нашим выбором. Вариант с обходом не рассматривался.  
— О, ещё лучше, — юноша поморщился. — А если бы я всё же выбрал пойти в обход? Что бы ты сделал?  
— Постарался бы тебя переубедить, — пожал плечами Лектер. Вновь оборачиваясь к костру. Подаваясь вперёд и прокручивая вертел.  
— Интересно было бы посмотреть на это, — Уилл вздохнул. И опустил голову на плечо мужчины, когда тот снова сел ровно.  
— Я не в себе от того, что случилось. От того, что я видел. Думаю, тебе тоже досталось, — продолжил Уилл через какое-то время. — Я понимаю, зачем ты это сделал. Но всё ещё злюсь.  
— Сообщи, когда это изменится, — ответил Ганнибал. Склоняя голову в сторону. Упираясь щекой в макушку юноши.  
Уилл приобнял Ганнибала одной рукой. Прикрывая глаза. Вслушиваясь, как трещит хворост.  
— Как только это чудесное мясо будет готово. Кто это хотя бы был? Как ты его поймал? А ошкурил? У нас же нет ножа. Или ты прихватил тот чудный кинжальчик с болот?  
Мужчина мягко рассмеялся. Ничего не ответив.

Ели они в полной тишине. Уилл был слишком занят едой, чтобы что-то говорить. Ганнибал же просто молчал. Как и всю остальную дорогу. Что казалось странным — в темнице он очень любил побеседовать.  
Когда юноша доел своё мясо, он поднялся на ноги. Хотелось пить.  
— Я прогуляюсь до озера, — сказал он.  
Ганнибал кивнул. Уже устраиваясь перед догорающим костром. Оставляя, однако, Уиллу место впереди себя.  
Юноша усмехнулся. И на едва гнущихся ногах поплёлся в сторону озера.  
Правда, сделал не больше пары шагов. Закружилась голова. И ноги резко стали ватными.  
Уилл упал на колени. И без того тёмный мир перед глазами стал ещё чернее.  
И Уилл, крепко зажмурившись, нырнул в эту темноту.


	16. Глава 16

Уилл видел оленя вживую всего лишь раз. Когда его взяли с собой на охоту.  
Охотиться — с лошадьми, собаками, арбалетами и улюлюканьями — Уиллу не понравилось. Поэтому в дальнейшем он эти развлечения пропускал.  
Олень, нависший над юношей, не был похож на настоящего. Он выглядел как картинка из страшной книги — слишком большой, слишком чёрный, слишком пугающий. Всё слишком.  
Но Уилл не боялся его. Хотя и должен был. Один удар копытом — и Уилл труп. Если олень решит боднуть его своими острыми рогами — шансов так же никаких.  
Юноша лежал тихо. Не шевелился. И едва дышал. Глядя на оленя, который внимательно смотрел на него в ответ. Глаза у того были совсем не по-звериному умные.  
Олень склонился ниже. Уилл задержал дыхание.  
Зверь втянул носом воздух, а затем фыркнул. Высунул широкий розовый язык и лизнул лоб юноши. Уилл поморщился, когда олень принялся вылизывать его лицо.  
Язык животного был прохладным. И ощущения были довольно странными. Уилл прикрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл их, олень исчез.  
Уилл не мог понять, где он. Глаза не сразу привыкли к темноте.  
В горле пересохло, хотелось пить. А ещё тело его почти не слушалось.  
Щёки и лоб были влажными и прохладными.  
Уилл чуть повернул голову на бок и увидел Ганнибала.  
Тот ничего не сказал. Потянулся вперёд и положил мокрую тряпку Уиллу на лоб, предварительно убрав прилипшие к коже прядки волос.  
— Жарко, — пожаловался Уилл. Всего лишь на мгновение вновь прикрывая глаза.  
— У тебя лихорадка, — ответил Лектер. — Ты больше суток был без сознания.  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Губ коснулся край кружки. Уилл приоткрыл рот и сделал глоток.  
Ганнибал поддерживал его под голову, пока он пил. А потом помог лечь обратно на подушку.  
Подушку?  
— Где мы? — спросил Уилл окрепшим голосом.  
— Дома, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл просыпался ещё несколько раз. Ненадолго. Ганнибал поил его водой и какими-то странно пахнущими отварами. Несколько раз заставлял поесть, но Уилл не мог осилить больше двух ложек за раз.  
Его то знобило, то лихорадило. Уилл потерял счёт времени. Иногда, просыпаясь, он не мог вспомнить кто он и где находится. Иногда он не видел Лектера рядом и начинал паниковать.  
Ему снились кошмары. Уилл то падал, то задыхался, то пытался убежать от кого-то, кто преследовал его по пятам.  
Однажды ему приснилось, что он тонет. Вода была солёная. И щипала глаза и многочисленные раны на лице и теле. Погребала под собой. Уилл пытался грести, но волны всё равно несли его в нужном им самим направлении. Он едва держался на воде, то и дело ныряя. Уходя на глубину. Ещё ниже, пытаясь доплыть до самого дна. Открывал глаза под водой, но так и не мог разглядеть тёмного силуэта.  
Но он обязан был. Иначе было нельзя.   
Уилл всплыл на поверхность. И, собрав последние силы, выкрикнул имя.  
Единственное, которое имело значение. Уже очень и очень давно.  
Но его крик потонул в шуме волн. Уилл нырнул в последний раз. Почти уже не надеясь.  
Сердце пропустило удар, когда ему показалось, что он что-то заметил. Рот заполнился солёной водой, у которой был привкус крови. Уилл подплыл ближе. Обхватывая неподвижное тело одной рукой. И гребя второй, чтобы вытолкнуть их обоих на поверхность.  
Уилл проснулся, как только лёгкие наполнились воздухом. Он весь взмок. И во рту держался металлический привкус крови.  
— Я здесь, — сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл повернул голову в его сторону.  
Мужчина стёр пот с его лба и дал напиться воды.  
После этого Уилл снова заснул. На этот раз без кошмаров. Да и температура пошла на спад.  
***  
Уиллу было четырнадцать. И вся его жизнь казалась простой и правильной. У него были друзья. У него был отец. И у него был Ганнибал.  
Что ж… Последнее было ненадолго.  
Уилл прижимался к Лектеру, пряча лицо у него на груди. Чувствуя, как крепко он сжимает в ответ.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — шептал Ганнибал, поглаживая Уилла по волосам. — Всё будет просто замечательно. Я нашёл тебя. И больше не отпущу. Вместе мы сможем совершить невозможное. Немыслимое. Такое, на что поодиночке у нас никогда бы не хватило смелости. И весь мир содрогнётся перед нами. Весь мир будет у наших ног.  
Уилл слушал, прикрыв глаза. Чувствуя, как слова вибрацией отдаются в грудной клетке Ганнибала.  
— Спи, мой принц, — Лектер, чуть отстранившись, коснулся губами его лба. — Нам так многое предстоит сделать.  
***  
Температура окончательно спала на третий день. Уилл всё ещё был слаб. Обезвожен.  
И Ганнибал всё ещё практически не позволял ему вставать, хотя Уилл ныл и канючил, ужасно устав от лежания.  
Ему казалось, что он и ходить разучился. И если бы Лектер не поддерживал его, осторожно проводя по дому, то юноша и шага бы сделать не смог.  
Уилл похудел. Кожа стала бледной и очень тонкой, практически обтягивая кости черепа. Губы шелушились. Но он всё же чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Настолько, что Ганнибал перестал денно и нощно нести вахту у его постели, отлучаясь, чтобы заняться другими делами.  
Уилл в такие моменты либо спал, либо увлеченно глазел по сторонам, пытаясь со своего места разглядеть как можно больше деталей.  
Дом Ганнибала был довольно просторным. И довольно уютным. Здесь не было перегородок, так что единственная комната являлась и спальней, и кухней, и кабинетом. В дальнем углу, у самого входа, стоял большой стол, заставленный различными банками и колбами. Над столом висели засушенные пучки цветов и трав. Неподалёку было несколько книжных полок, уставленных тяжёлыми фолиантами. Посреди помещения стоял круглый обеденный стол.  
Свет проникал сюда из шести окон, поэтому днём было довольно светло. Вечером Лектер обычно зажигал свечи.  
Уиллу хотелось посмотреть на дом снаружи. Прогуляться по окрестностям. И хотя бы приблизительно понять, где они находятся. Но Лектер даже слышать не хотел о том, чтобы выпустить Уилла на улицу. Даже под присмотром. Поэтому приходилось лежать здесь. И откровенно скучать.

После того, как Уилл потерял сознание там, у озера, Ганнибал некоторое время тащил его на руках.  
Он говорил, что идти было недалеко, но юноша не особо ему верил. И было стыдно за свою слабость и за все причинённые неудобства.  
Хотелось как можно скорее окончательно встать на ноги, чтобы хоть как-то быть полезным Лектеру. Подумать только — будто Уилл изнеженная роза. Стоило ему покинуть стены замка и оказаться в реальном мире — как он тут же подхватил неизвестно что и неизвестно откуда.  
Ганнибал говорил, что лихорадка так сильно ударила его из-за общей слабости и усталости. Не упустив возможности заметить, что было бы, если бы они пошли в обход.  
***  
На лоб опустилась прохладная ладонь, замеряя температуру. Уилл приоткрыл один глаз, недовольно глядя на нарушителя спокойствия.  
Ганнибал удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Переводя ладонь на щёку юноши. Слегка поглаживая.  
— Лекарства закончились. Мне нужно будет отлучиться, чтобы пополнить запас. Это займёт примерно день.  
Уилл, всё ещё полусонный, кивнул, доверчиво прижимаясь к руке Лектера.  
— Целый день на то, чтобы собрать цветы?  
Ганнибал ухмыльнулся, убирая руку.  
— Не только цветы. Кое-что придётся долго разыскивать.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Уилл. — Только постарайся вернуться поскорее. Мне и без того ужасно скучно. А так и поговорить будет не с кем.  
— Так скоро, как только смогу, — пообещал Ганнибал, поднимаясь со своего места. Он начал собирать вещи. Со стола с колбами взял амулет на тонком кожаном шнуре. Подержал на ладони. Амулет зажёгся красным цветом и завибрировал.  
— Что это значит? — спросил юноша, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть.  
— Он реагирует на магию, — пояснил Лектер. — Придётся отойти подальше от дома, чтобы твоя сила его не сбивала.  
— А на твою он не реагирует?  
— Нет, потому что я тот, кто его использует.  
Лектер подошёл к кровати. Уилл сел, освобождая ему больше места, и подтянул колени к груди. Ганнибал опустился рядом и протянул амулет Уиллу.  
Юноша осторожно подцепил его за шнурок. Сияние и вибрация сразу прекратились. Теперь Уилл мог получше разглядеть вещицу.  
Это был вырезанный из дерева плоский круг с высеченным рисунком.  
— Это символ солнца? — спросил Уилл, вглядываясь в причудливо переплетённые линии. — У него какое-то особое магическое значение здесь?  
— Не совсем, — Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Значит, просто для красоты, — пришёл к выводу Уилл, на что Лектер только фыркнул.  
Юноша опустил амулет на ладонь. Тот тут же загорелся ярко-алым цветом и начал мелко дрожать в руках. Смещаясь в сторону Ганнибала.  
— Так можно определить, где находится источник. Если источников несколько, то амулет ведёт к тому, который ближе. Или сильнее.  
— Здорово! — Уилл улыбнулся. Отводя амулет в сторону и снова возвращая. Поднёс ближе к Ганнибалу. И амулет перестал вибрировать, только испускал сияние.  
— Это значит, что ты нашёл, откуда исходит магия.  
— Где ты его взял? Сам сделал?  
Лектер кивнул.  
— Однажды мне в руки попал подобный зачарованный предмет. Я изучил его и попробовал сам наложить такие же чары.  
— А мне такой сделаешь? — попросил Уилл, улыбаясь.  
— Ты ведь умеешь всё то, что умеет он. Видеть магию и её источник.  
— И что? — Уилл пожал плечами. — Мне он просто нравится.  
Ганнибал легко улыбнулся. И кивнул.  
Юноша тем временем схватил его за запястье и поднёс ладонь к своей руке.  
— А если мы одновременно его коснёмся?  
Лектер прижал пальцы к деревяшке. Амулет вдруг ярко вспыхнул, а затем совсем погас.  
— Ой, кажется, мы его сломали, — Уилл отдёрнул руку.  
Но, как только пальцы Ганнибала потеряли контакт с поверхностью, вещица вновь заработала как раньше.  
Лектер мягко отобрал у Уилла амулет.  
— Мне пора. Чем скорее я уйду, тем скорее вернусь.

Когда за Лектером захлопнулась дверь, Уилл выждал ещё около часа. Для приличия. А затем встал с кровати и, пошатываясь и придерживаясь за попадающиеся на пути предметы мебели, побрёл к выходу. Ганнибал напоследок велел ему не выходить из дома, но Ганнибала здесь не было, а Уилл свежим воздухом не дышал уже очень и очень долго.  
Дойдя до двери, Уилл приоткрыл её. Щурясь от яркого солнца, ударившего в глаза.  
Когда юноша привык к свету, он смело шагнул за порог, прикрывая за собой дверь. С наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью влажный воздух. От чего голова тут же закружилась и пришлось хвататься за стену. Когда Уилл немного пришёл в себя, он отошёл чуть дальше, поворачиваясь и рассматривая дом. Снаружи тот казался ещё больше. Каменные стены. Соломенная крыша. Уилл множество таких видел в деревне, но этот дом стоял вдали от любых поселений. Должно быть, Лектер сам его построил. А, может быть, и до него здесь жил какой-нибудь отшельник.  
Уилл неторопливо двинулся вперёд, обходя дом по кругу. Отмечая расположение колодца, нескольких грядок и чего-то вроде тренировочной площадки с мишенями. Сзади дома был пристроен небольшой сарай, запертый на ключ. Уилл заглянул в щель между досками, но так ничего и не увидел.  
Отходить от дома Уилл не решился. Он всё ещё чувствовал слабость.  
Вместо этого юноша уселся на землю, приваливаясь спиной к стене у самого входа. И лениво наблюдая за движением облаков на небе. Вскоре, впрочем, он начал замерзать и вернулся внутрь. Поел похлёбки, что оставил ему Лектер в котле. Побродил по помещению, пробовал даже почитать один из толстых фолиантов, стоящих на полках, но всё равно ничего там не понял.  
Время тянулось бесконечно медленно. И как только стемнело — Уилл сразу улёгся спать. Однако ещё долго не мог заснуть. Вспоминая родной дом.  
Ближе к полуночи он всё же забылся тревожным сном, полным кошмаров. Только на этот раз рядом не было никого, чтобы разбудить его. Успокоить. И отогнать все дурные сны одним лишь присутствием.  
Стоит ли говорить, что утром Уилл был совершенно разбит. Будто и не спал вовсе.  
Он постоянно зевал, глаза закрывались, но больше юноша не ложился. Поспит, когда Ганнибал вернётся.  
Но в тот день мужчина так и не вернулся.  
Уилл ждал до глубокой ночи, просиживая у окна. Несколько раз выходил на улицу, до боли в глазах вглядываясь в темноту, но так ничего и не увидел.  
Бить тревогу было рано. Но Уилл, и без того измученный болезнью, не мог не беспокоиться. Вторая ночь прошла в кошмарах и частых пробуждениях.  
На третью Уилл даже не ложился. Так и просидел на кровати, прижимая к себе колени и глядя в одну точку.  
Ганнибал вернулся на третий день через несколько часов после рассвета.  
Уилл был на улице. Нарезал очередной круг вдоль дома, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Из-за тревоги его чувствительность к магии обострилась. Он стал чувствовать зачарованные предметы в доме, даже не пытаясь увидеть их ауру. Больше всего магии чувствовалось в запертом сарае. Наверняка Ганнибал хранил там что-то важное.

Поэтому Уилл резко остановился, едва зайдя за угол дома, когда отзвук чужой силы накрыл его с головой. В груди разлилось приятное тепло. Магия, которую он чувствовал в собственной крови, будто отзывалась на присутствие Лектера. Покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. И учащением пульса.  
Уилл вернулся на тропу, и только теперь увидел Ганнибала, идущего ему навстречу. Юноша бросился к нему, сокращая расстояние.  
— Чёрт! — Уилл застыл в полушаге от Лектера. Оглядывая того с ног до головы.  
Мужчина выглядел измотанным. Плечи были опущены. Волосы растрепались. Губа была разбита, и та рука, на которой ещё не зажили ожоги, была перемотана окровавленной тряпкой. Но серьёзных ран вроде бы не было. Поэтому Уилл, поддавшись порыву, сделал шаг вперёд, крепко прижимаясь к Ганнибалу и утыкаясь лбом в его плечо. Тот обнял юношу в ответ.  
— Зря ты встал, — тихо сказал Лектер.  
— Зря встал? — Уилл попытался вырваться из объятий, но мужчина держал крепко. Поэтому Уилл отклонился назад, упираясь ладонями в грудь Ганнибала, чтобы встретиться с наглецом взглядом. — Ты говорил, что тебя не будет сутки. А тебя не было три дня. Три грёбаных дня!  
— Много всего пошло не так, — ответил Лектер, чуть морщась. — Я прошу прощения.  
Уилл устало вздохнул.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Ганнибал, выпуская юношу из объятий. И тут же потянулся, чтобы потрогать его лоб.  
— Да нормально, я уже выздоровел, — Уилл тряхнул головой, пытаясь увернуться от ладони. — С тобой-то что случилось? С медведем подрался?  
Ганнибал усмехнулся.  
— Что-то вроде того.  
— Я правда беспокоился.  
— Я знаю.  
Лектер шагнул ближе. Поднял лицо Уилла за подбородок. Вынуждая смотреть в глаза.  
По спине юноши пробежали мурашки. Он тяжело задышал. Не разрывая тем не менее зрительного контакта.  
Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся. Подаваясь вперёд, чтобы лучше ощутить запах Уилла.  
У того начало темнеть перед глазами. Уилл ухватился за мужчину, чтобы не упасть. Сердце всё ещё с удвоенной скоростью колотилось в груди, разгоняя кровь по телу. Голова кружилась. И внутри всё переворачивалось.  
— Тебе лучше прилечь, — прошептал Лектер. Его дыхание обожгло кожу.  
Юноша вздрогнул.  
— Хорошая идея, — прошептал он в ответ.  
Ганнибал выдохнул. Прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Уилла. Переводя ладонь тому на затылок.  
Уилл прикрыл глаза. Расслабляясь. И восстанавливая дыхание.  
Они простояли так ещё несколько мгновений. Затем Ганнибал отстранился и подтолкнул Уилла к дому.  
— Иди, я сейчас приду.

Ганнибал окликнул его по имени, когда Уилл уже открывал дверь. Юноша обернулся.  
Лектер достал что-то из-за пазухи и протянул ему. Уилл подставил ладонь, и в неё упал круглый амулет — похожий на тот, что был у самого Лектера. Амулет тут же засветился красным, и Уилл взял его за шнурок, чтобы получше разглядеть.  
На дереве был вырезан растущий месяц луны.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся юноша. Но Лектер уже скрылся из виду.


	17. Глава 17

Вскоре Уилл окончательно окреп. Ганнибал начал давать ему мелкие и не очень ответственные поручения, вроде натаскать воды или измельчить какие-нибудь травы.  
Всему остальному — в том числе уборке и готовке — пришлось учиться с нуля. Юноше было стыдно за то, что он не умеет элементарных вещей. Даже пуговицу пришить не может.  
Ему просто никогда раньше не приходилось этого делать. Он всю свою жизнь прожил в замке со слугами, которые делали абсолютно всё.  
Но учился Уилл быстро и не боялся работать руками, поэтому через некоторое время он многое уже делал сам. Медленнее и не так аккуратно, как Лектер. Но он очень старался.  
Жизнь постепенно входила в накатанную колею. И дом Ганнибала становился домом и для Уилла.  
Иногда по ночам, когда юноша не мог заснуть, он подолгу смотрел в потолок, размышляя. И открывая в себе совершенно новые ощущения и эмоции.  
Казалось, что он именно там, где должен быть. И делает именно то, что должен делать. Шок, связанный со всеми минувшими событиями постепенно укладывался, хотя так и не прошёл до конца, мешая нормально заснуть. Наверное, уже и не пройдет.  
Когда Уилл болел, единственная постель в доме была отдана ему в единоличное владение. Ганнибал спал рядом на полу. После выздоровления, мужчина настоял на том, чтобы так всё и оставалось.  
Но несколько ночей подряд после этого они оба просыпались на полу, и Уилл во сне тесно жался к Лектеру. Ища защиты от кошмаров. После этого оба стали спать на кровати. Иногда Уилл вскакивал среди ночи в холодном поту. Но, чувствуя рядом тепло чужого тела, успокаивался. И засыпал вновь.  
Время тянулось размеренно. И новая жизнь постепенно поглощала все его мысли.

Они с Лектером много разговаривали. Только теперь говорил больше Ганнибал, а Уилл пытался усвоить полученную информацию.  
Ганнибал начинал учить его с простых ненавязчивых вещей. Говорил названия трав, которые Уилл измельчал для него. Объяснял, какими свойствами те обладают и какую могут принести пользу. Или вред.  
Этим, в общем-то, Лектер и занимался. Делал лекарства и яды. И продавал их жителям ближайшей деревни.  
Те его хоть и побаивались, но, очевидно не трогали. Отчасти потому, что Лектер практически не появлялся в деревне, и те, кто действительно нуждался в его помощи, приходили сами.  
А ещё потому, что никто не считал его колдуном. Только теперь Уилл понял, насколько странно было само существование слухов про колдунов в Мэриленде. Здесь магия так далеко была упрятана в памяти людей, что им даже в голову не приходило связывать какие-то несчастья со злым умыслом Ганнибала. Он просто был чудаковатым лекарем-одиночкой, живущим хоть и чёрт знает где, но всё же во вполне обычном доме. И не в самой лесной страшной чаще, а на поляне.  
Однако всё равно приходилось быть постоянно настороже. Лектер был чужаком. И ему не доверяли.

Так же Ганнибал начал его тренировки. Однажды он прямо с утра потащил Уилла далеко в лес. Отойдя на достаточное по его мнению расстояние, Лектер воткнул в землю заостренную палку, принесённую из дома.  
Повернулся к Уиллу.  
— Подожги её.  
Юноша удивленно посмотрел на Ганнибала. Но всё же кивнул. И попытался сконцентрироваться.  
Он ведь делал это раньше. Безо всякого труда. Стихийно. Правда тогда он был не в себе.  
Сейчас же Уилла переполняло спокойствие. Которое, кажется, мешало ему поджечь эту гребаную палку.  
Уилл прикрыл глаза. Мысленно представляя себе огонь. Пламя, появляющееся на ладони. Не обжигающее. Согревающее. Уилл почти мог почувствовать его.  
Он открыл глаза, снова повторяя попытку. Но ничего не вышло.  
Ганнибал в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними. И встал слишком близко. Так, что Уиллу пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Чтобы вызвать огонь, ты должен дать ему переполнить себя изнутри. Почувствовать его. Здесь, — Лектер опустил ладонь ему на грудь.  
Уилл вздрогнул.  
— И здесь, — ладонь переместилась на живот.  
Юноша задержал дыхание. Отводя взгляд.  
— Там я пока чувствую только отсутствие завтрака. Ты меня из постели выдернул.  
Ганнибал фыркнул, резко толкая Уилла вперед. Так, что тот налетел спиной на дерево.  
Лектер вжал его в ствол. Склоняясь ближе. И пристально глядя в глаза. Периодически скользя взглядом ниже — на губы.  
Уилл открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Но тут же его захлопнул. Потому что перехватило дыхание. И мысли в голове перемешались.  
Что-то было неправильно. Не так.  
— Что, все шутки кончились? — промурчал Ганнибал. Сильнее вжался.  
Уилл поджал губы. И попытался совладать с охватившим его испугом.  
Лектер вел себя как Мэйсон.  
 _В точности_ как Мэйсон.  
Умно, Ганнибал, чертовски умно.  
Юноша зло посмотрел на Лектера. Вызывая на тонких губах мужчины тень улыбки. Глаза его казались почти черными. Хищными.  
О, Уилл ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Ганнибал тоже был хищником. Опасным. И безжалостным. Но совсем не таким, как Верджер. Более хитрым. И осторожным.  
Возможно, его план и сработает. По крайней мере, Уилл здорово разозлился от одного только напоминания об ублюдке.  
Юноша мысленно представил себе палку, продолжая смотреть Лектеру в глаза. Вызывающе. Так, как он никогда бы не смотрел на Верджера, боясь спровоцировать.  
Уилл попытался выпустить чувства, зародившиеся внутри. И направить их в определенную точку.  
Кажется, получилось. Раздался треск пламени, и Лектер, победно ухмыльнувшись, обернулся.  
Вкопанная палка осталась нетронутой. Вместо неё, дымя и потрескивая, горело высохшее дерево позади.  
Ганнибал отошел от Уилла.  
— Уже что-то, — снисходительно сказал мужчина. — Тебе следует больше стараться в следующий раз.  
— Тебе тоже, — бросил Уилл, не успевая себя остановить.  
Лектер как-то странно посмотрел на него. И усмехнулся.  
— А теперь потуши его, пока не начался пожар, — сказал он. И, развернувшись, направился прочь в том же направлении, откуда они пришли.  
Как только он скрылся из виду, юноша сполз спиной по дереву.  
Это что вообще сейчас было? Не прозвучали ли его слова двусмысленно?  
Он ведь просто хотел намекнуть, что разгадал план Лектера. Остается надеяться, что мужчина понял его слова верно. А не воспринял как призыв продолжить.  
Черт.  
Уилл уныло посмотрел на догорающее дерево. Пытаясь потушить его усилием воли. Забрать пламя обратно себе. Но дерево разгорелось ещё сильнее.  
Хвала богам, огонь не перекинулся на соседние.  
Уилл поднялся на ноги, подходя ближе. В лицо дохнуло жаром.  
Юноша прикрыл глаза. И представил, как пламя охватывает его самого.  
В кончиках пальцев ощутилось покалывание. И Уилл распахнул глаза, успевая заметить, как пламя обволакивает ладони, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть.

Когда они вернулись домой, Уилл уже готов был собственную руку съесть. Или лучше руку Ганнибала. Это ведь он потащил Уилла чёрт знает куда и чёрт знает зачем с утра пораньше.  
После того, как они поели и закончили с кое-какими делами по дому, Уилл намеревался отдохнуть. Сходить погулять, может быть. Или поспать ещё пару часов.  
Но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться.  
— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты обращаешься с оружием, — сказал Ганнибал. — Использовать одну лишь магию не всегда возможно и не всегда целесообразно. Порой придется драться без неё.  
Уилл пожал плечами. Лениво потянулся.  
— Я хорошо владею мечом. Меня учили лучшие мечники королевства.  
Ганнибал чуть склонил голову на бок.  
— Что ж… Мы больше не в твоем королевстве. Идём.  
Уилл печально вздохнул. И поплелся на улицу вслед за Лектером.  
Ганнибал обогнул дом, подходя к сараю. Уилл снова почувствовал магию, переполнявшую это место.  
— Что там? — спросил юноша, пока Ганнибал отпирал сарай.  
— Я покажу тебе. Но не сейчас.  
Подумаешь.  
Уилл поджал губы. Вот вечно Ганнибал напустит туману.  
Юноша поднял руку и коснулся амулета, висящего на груди. Тот ожил под пальцами Уилла. Придавая спокойствие. И уверенность.  
Лектер тем временем вытащил из сарая несколько завёрнутых в тряпки мечей.  
— Откуда они у тебя? — спросил Уилл.  
— Этот — подарок, — ответил мужчина, откладывая в сторону одноручный меч с простым эфесом. Но сталь хоть и казалась невзрачной на вид, всё же была смертельно острой.  
— Остальные больше не нужны их владельцам.  
Уилл вздрогнул. Глядя на Лектера.  
Впрочем, юноша ведь уже знал о прошлом Ганнибала. Знал, что тот убивал.  
И не осуждал его за это.  
Мужчина внимательно следил за Уиллом. За его реакцией.  
Тот подошел ближе, присаживаясь перед мечами, разложенными на траве.  
— Сталь хорошая, — с видом знатока начал он. Оглядывая по очереди все четыре меча.  
Ему почему-то казалось, что это далеко не всё. Видимо, Ганнибал решил не шокировать его лишний раз.  
Лектер легко улыбнулся. И, выбрав ещё один меч, убрал остальные обратно в сарай.  
Уилл заглянул внутрь одним глазом, но так и не успел заметить ничего необычного. Несколько бочек. На стене висит боевой топор и охотничий рог. На полках — несколько колчанов со стрелами.  
Ладно, если Лектер обещал показать, он покажет. Рано или поздно.

Когда они оказались на площадке, Ганнибал протянул ему тот самый меч, который выбрал сразу.  
Уилл взвесил его в руке. Несколько раз взмахнул. Сбалансирован меч был практически идеально. И ощущался как продолжение руки.  
— Что, будем сражаться на острых мечах? Без защиты? — удивленно спросил Уилл.  
— Мечи твоих врагов всегда будут острыми. Не вижу смысла использовать тренировочные. К тому же, ты будешь учиться не с нуля.  
Уилл вздохнул, встав в стойку.  
— Я тебя поранить боюсь, — признался он.  
— Не стоит. Рань.  
Лектер зеркально повторил позу.  
— До трех касаний. Не в руку или ногу — смертельных.  
— Идёт, — Уилл перенес вес на сзади стоящую ногу. Позволяя Ганнибалу первому нанести удар, чтобы определить его технику.  
Но, к удивлению юноши, на него тут же посыпался град атак, которые Уилл едва успевал отражать.  
Юноша отступил назад, и Лектер надвинулся на него. Безжалостный. Смертоносный.  
Что ж, у агрессивного способа ведения боя тоже есть свои недостатки. Как минимум то, что от него быстро устаёшь.  
Уилл полностью ушел в оборону. Сосредоточившись на отражении ударов, а не на нанесении.  
Ох, как бы здорово сейчас было иметь щит.  
Ганнибал вдруг всего лишь на мгновение остановился, переводя дух.  
Уилл, углядев в этом шанс, сделал шаг, метя Лектеру в голову. И даже вздохнуть не успел, как сталь упёрлась в рёбра, царапая кожу.  
А там, где только что был Ганнибал, теперь не было ничего.  
— Мёртв, — бесстрастно сказал Лектер откуда-то сбоку.  
Уилл, не тратя времени на препирания, быстро развернулся, переходя в наступление. Осыпая градом ударов. Он бил быстро и старался действовать непредсказуемо, но Ганнибал всё равно отражал все его удары. Вдруг ловко подныривая под рукой юноши, оказываясь у него за спиной.  
— Мёртв. — Сталь коснулась поясницы.  
Затем Ганнибал отступил, позволяя Уиллу повернуться. И тут же приблизился, нанося очередной удар, который откинул юношу назад, так что тот едва не упал. Но всё же обрёл равновесие. Чтобы в следующий момент содрогнуться под не менее мощным ударом. Откуда в Ганнибале столько силы?  
Уилл упал на одно колено. Острая сталь приближалась к лицу. Уилл вцепился в рукоять меча обеими руками. А затем резко ушёл вниз, падая спиной на землю и хватая Лектера за ноги. Тот не удержал равновесия и повалился рядом.  
Юноша быстро поднялся, направляя меч на беззащитное горло.  
— Мёртв, — довольно сказал Уилл.  
— Ты тоже, — отозвался Ганнибал.  
Юноша опустил голову. Острие меча Ганнибала было направлено ему в живот. А Уилл даже не почувствовал!  
Уилл усмехнулся. И откинул меч в сторону.  
— Сдаюсь на милость победителя.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Лектеру встать. Мужчина уцепился за его предплечье, довольно ловко поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Дерёшься как чёрт, — пожаловался юноша, всё ещё тяжело дыша. — Признайся, ты дал себя завалить только чтобы я не проиграл совсем уж «всухую».  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Лектер. Он и сам немного запыхался. — Ты слишком открываешься, когда атакуешь, Уилл, — сказал он через несколько мгновений. Отходя от юноши и подбирая с травы его меч. — Но всё не так уж и плохо. Думаю, через несколько месяцев у нас с тобой будет ничья.  
Уилл печально вздохнул. Понимая, что лёгкой жизни ему в эти месяцы не видать.  
— Теперь можно полежать? — с надеждой спросил он.  
Ганнибал нахмурился.  
— Тренировка только началась.  
И он протянул юноше меч.


	18. Глава 18

На глаза опустилась плотная повязка, и Уилл ощутимо занервничал. Он больше не видел Ганнибала. И не мог знать, что тот делает. Или собирается сделать. Уилл весь обратился в слух. Но за учащённым сердцебиением не мог различить ничего. Юноша напрягся. Чуть сутулясь.  
На плечи тут же опустились горячие ладони, слегка массируя их.  
— Просто расслабься, — почти прошептал Лектер ему в ухо. — Всё хорошо.  
Легко сказать. Это не он, в конце концов, лишился основного органа чувств. Не он замер в чужих руках. Беззащитный. И напряженный.  
— Ты ведь доверяешь мне, Уилл? — дыхание щекотало кожу. От чего по спине пробежались мурашки.  
Уилл промычал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное. Плечи дёрнулись.  
— Всё просто, — продолжал Лектер, будто бы и не замечая, что творится с юношей. — Ты играл в детстве в прятки? Здесь всё то же самое. Ты должен найти меня. Используя свой дар.  
— И не врезаться при этом куда-нибудь, — вздохнул Уилл.  
— У тебя получится, — заверил его мужчина. — Когда поймёшь, что тебе не нужно зрение, чтобы видеть.  
— И уши, чтобы слышать. И рот, чтобы есть.  
Ганнибал проигнорировал язвительный комментарий.  
— Досчитай до десяти, — прошептал он, почти касаясь губами уха.  
А затем вдруг его ладони исчезли с плеч Уилла.  
Юноша остался один. В темноте и полнейшей тишине. Он выждал положенное время, а когда оно истекло, шагнул вперёд. Он чувствовал след силы Ганнибала, но не мог определить, в каком направлении тот скрылся. Магия чувствовалась одновременно повсюду. Да ещё и идти приходилось медленно, чтобы ненароком не налететь на какое-нибудь дерево.  
Лектер настоял на том, чтобы вновь зайти подальше в лес. Чтобы местность была незнакомой и задача усложнилась.  
Уилл ему за это спасибо не скажет, это точно. Ганнибал, казалось бы, неустанно придумывал всё более и более изощрённые способы помучить юношу. То изматывая его тренировками. То засаживая за пыльные книги. То, как сейчас, заставляя развивать свои способности. Ганнибал оказался строгим наставником. Но его методы приносили результат. Уилл никогда не чувствовал себя более ловким, более способным. Более сильным, чем сейчас.  
Юноша остановился. Попытался сосредоточиться. Прислушиваясь к шуму леса. Не столько ожидая действительно что-то расслышать. Скорее для того, чтобы заглушить свои слишком громкие мысли.  
Сила, исходящая от Лектера, казалась родной и знакомой. Что-то в Уилле постоянно тянулось к Ганнибалу. Мечтая соединиться. Объединить силы. Слиться в мощном порыве, сметая всё на своём пути. Это было странно. Непривычно. Но приятно. Горячило кровь.  
Юноша почувствовал, как волна чужой магии мягко коснулась его. Откуда-то сбоку.  
И он, развернувшись, пошёл в нужную сторону. Несколько раз Уилл терял след. Возвращался. Или шёл в ошибочном направлении, но через какое-то время почувствовал, что приближается. Становилось теплее. И через повязку на глазах будто бы стал проникать свет.  
Уилл замедлился, осторожно ступая вперёд. Мягко переставляя ноги. Пока вдруг присутствие Лектера не стало ощущаться так сильно, что даже немного обжигало.  
— Поймал! — Уилл вытянул руку вперёд. Но схватил лишь воздух.  
— А вот и нет, — послышался голос над ухом.  
Юноша резко обернулся, сдирая повязку. И оказываясь нос к носу с Лектером. Тот сжал ладонями его локти.  
— Не честно. Ты стоял передо мной, — сказал Уилл.  
— А ты должен был почувствовать, что я переместился, — ответил мужчина.  
Уилл вздохнул. Рассеянно мазнул взглядом по лицу Ганнибала. По хитро прищуренным глазам. Остановился на поджатых губах.  
— Я ни в одно дерево не врезался, — похвастался Уилл.  
— Я видел. Ты молодец, — Лектер на мгновение замолчал. Затем продолжил уже тише. — Хотелось бы мне знать, на что это похоже.  
Юноша облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Это как прикосновение. Мягкое. Осторожное.  
Уилл взял одну из ладоней мужчины в свою. Переплёл пальцы.  
— Будто ты берёшь меня за руку и указываешь путь. Ведешь туда, где я хочу оказаться больше всего на свете. Где меня ждут.  
Уилл поднял глаза. Встречаясь взглядом с Лектером. Тёмные зрачки Ганнибала расширились, будто заполняя собой всю радужку.  
Уилл замолчал, разглядывая лицо мужчины. Не зная, что ещё сказать. Как описать это тепло, зарождающееся внутри. И лёгкое приятное волнение. Как… Совсем как от поцелуя. Когда голова кружится. И невозможно мыслить связно.  
Юноша подался вперёд, пряча лицо на плече у Ганнибала.

Остаток дня прошёл в повседневных заботах. Лектер смиловался и не стал проводить сегодня обычную тренировку, но вместо этого затеял грандиозную уборку, заставляя Уилла вытереть пыль даже из тех углов, где её всё равно бы никто не увидел.  
Поэтому, провозившись полдня с тряпкой, юноша был измотан практически так же, как после силовых упражнений.  
Жадно затолкав в себя ужин, Уилл шлёпнулся на кровать, забираясь под одеяло. Но так и не смог заснуть, пока Ганнибал не перебрался через него на свою сторону — к стене.  
***  
Уилл сидел на земле, привалившись к Ганнибалу плечом. И смотрел на воду, искрящуюся в свете солнца.  
Было тепло, даже немного жарко. Солнце пекло макушку. Лёгкие дуновения влаги от реки приятно холодили лицо.  
Юноша улыбнулся, зарываясь пальцами в мягкую зелёную траву.  
— Я никогда раньше не чувствовал себя так, — признался он.  
Ганнибал пошевелился, чуть меняя позу.  
— Как?  
— Будто в целом мире нет ничего, кроме этого мгновения.  
— Возможно, так и есть, — сказал Лектер. Тоже не сводя взгляд с воды. Вслушиваясь в её журчание. — Возможно, всё, что окружало нас раньше — ненастоящее. И существует только здесь и сейчас.  
— Было бы неплохо, — вздохнул Уилл. — Быть здесь всегда. С тобой.  
Ганнибал обернулся к нему.  
— Тебе бы быстро это надоело, Уилл.  
— Неа, — юноша обнажил зубы в ухмылке. — Никогда. Никогда бы не надоело.  
Лектер посмотрел на него с такой теплотой. Что стало ещё жарче. И кровь прилила к щекам.  
Мужчина подцепил его лицо за подбородок. И склонился ниже, припадая к губам.  
В этот момент сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. И забилось в животе. Заставляя вздрагивать от каждого удара. Раскрываться навстречу тёплым губам.  
Голова закружилась, когда мужчина углубил поцелуй. Уилл вцепился в рубашку Ганнибала, чтобы удержать равновесие. И подался ближе. Прижимаясь.  
Лектер целиком повернулся к нему, не разрывая поцелуя. И опустил ладонь юноше на спину. Одновременно чуть толкая его вперёд. Укладывая на траву.  
Ганнибал отстранился, заглядывая Уиллу в глаза. Затем склонился ниже, упираясь локтями в землю по обеим сторонам от него. Легко касаясь губ губами, скорее дразня.  
Юноша подался навстречу, сильнее прижимаясь ко рту Ганнибала. Углубляя поцелуй.  
Лектер позволил Уиллу перехватить инициативу. И через некоторое время отстранился. Спускаясь ниже. Покрывая поцелуями доверчиво подставленную шею.  
Уилл распахнул глаза, когда тёплая ладонь мужчины огладила бедро. Переходя на внутреннюю сторону.  
Ганнибал поднял голову, встречаясь с Уиллом взглядом. Будто спрашивая разрешения.  
Юноша кивнул. И захлебнулся вздохом, когда Ганнибал опустил ладонь на его пах.  
Лектер продолжил покрывать поцелуями шею Уилла. Иногда прерываясь. И вновь терзая и без того раскрасневшиеся губы.  
Уилл выгнул спину. Перед глазами всё плыло. И очертания знакомого лица тонули в тумане.  
Юноша крепко зажмурился. Ощущая прощальное касание губ.  
А когда открыл глаза, его сразу же ослепил солнечный свет, бьющий из окна.  
Уилл прикрыл глаза ладонью, отворачивая голову.  
Он лежал в постели на мокрой от пота простыне. Одеяло сбилось и запуталось где-то в ногах.  
Уилл тяжело дышал. Внизу живота всё ещё наливалось приятной тяжестью.  
Юноша бегло огляделся, но Лектера в доме не было. И хорошо.  
Уилл со стыда бы сгорел.  
Он вдруг покраснел до кончиков ушей. Вспомнив, что именно ему сегодня снилось. И из-за чего так предательски ноет в паху.  
Уилл зарылся лицом в подушку. Стараясь как можно быстрее забыть странный сон. И как теперь смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза?  
Как назло неслышно распахнулась дверь.  
Уилл тут же свернулся калачиком на постели, подтягивая к себе колени.  
— Уже проснулся? — донёсся до него голос Лектера. — Вставай. У нас есть дела на сегодня.  
Уилл притворно широко зевнул.  
— Можно ещё немного полежать? Я плохо спал ночью.  
Ганнибал нахмурился. И едва заметно втянул носом воздух. Тут же ухмыляясь.  
— Хорошо. Но не очень долго. Я буду ждать тебя на улице.  
И если бы можно было покраснеть ещё больше, Уилл бы покраснел.

Вся неловкость и необычные сны были забыты, когда Ганнибал объявил, что сегодня с утра они вновь будут тренироваться на мечах.  
Особого энтузиазма Уилл по этому поводу не испытал. Но деваться явно было некуда.  
И несколько часов юноша скакал по площадке, отражая удары. И учась наносить собственные. С поразительной скоростью и ловкостью, которая раньше даже ему и не снилась.  
После тренировки Уилл обессиленно упал на траву. Не способный даже доползти до дома, чтобы позавтракать. Хотя время завтрака уже было безнадёжно упущено. Тело его остывало после нагрузки на ставшем холодным осеннем воздухе.  
Лектер расположился неподалеку.  
Юноша старался не смотреть на него. Но повисшая тишина давила. И Уилл судорожно выбирал в голове темы, на которые можно было бы завести разговор.  
И выбрал худшую из них.  
— Ганнибал.  
— Мм? — мужчина лениво повернул голову в его сторону. Щурясь на солнце.  
— Сны бывают вещими? — ляпнул Уилл. Тут же спеша объяснить. — Просто ещё в замке мне иногда снилось то, что сбывалось. Мне снилось твоё возвращение. И то, что я сделал с Верджером…  
— Я не могу полностью исключить такой возможности, — ответил Лектер, немного подумав. — Но в твоём случае всё объясняется проще. Идею о том, что делать с Мэйсоном, ты почерпнул из своего сновидения. А моё возвращение… Что ж, ты сам говорил, что часто видел кошмары обо мне. Чаще всего нам снится то, о чём мы думаем наяву, Уилл. Может, даже не вполне отдавая себе в этом отчёт.  
Юноша зарделся. Отворачиваясь от Ганнибала.  
— Что тебе снилось сегодня? — продолжил мужчина. — Ты улыбался во сне. Впервые за долгое время.  
— Да так, — отмахнулся Уилл. — Ерунда.  
— Можешь рассказать, если хочешь, — сказал Лектер. Уилл не мог видеть, как он ухмыляется.  
— Не хочу, — вздохнул Уилл. — И не приставай.  
Он тут же поднялся на ноги.  
— Есть хочется. А ещё я собирался сегодня порыбачить. Если, конечно, у тебя нет на меня других планов. То есть… — юноша снова покраснел. — Тренировок.  
— Думаю, я подожду твоего возвращения, — Лектер пожал плечами. — Отдохни. Ты давно не рыбачил.  
— Потому что ты меня гоняешь с утра до ночи, — печально вздохнул Уилл, направляясь в сторону дома. — Знал бы — позволил бы всяким тварям сцапать меня ещё на болотах.

Впервые за долгое время у Уилла появилась возможность побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Хотя он больше не чувствовал в этом необходимости. То ли прошедшие события так повлияли на него, то ли тренировки выжимали все силы, то ли ещё из-за чего-то Уиллу больше не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве. Сбегать. Прятаться. Искать тёмные углы.  
Все мысли, приходящие ему в голову, он мог теперь озвучить Ганнибалу. Точно зная, что его поймут.  
Что ж… Почти все мысли.  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул, закидывая удочку.  
Разве он когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы Ганнибал поцеловал его? Вроде бы нет. Уилл вообще не думал о Лектере в таком плане. Да и тот не давал повода. Кажется…  
Разве что когда вжал Уилла в дерево. Но тогда он пытался разозлить юношу. Заставить пробудиться его магический дар.  
Не мог же, в конце концов, Лектер быть в нём заинтересован в этом смысле. Это казалось абсурдом.  
На ум пришёл вдруг вчерашний эпизод. Когда Уилл пытался объяснить, какого это — чувствовать то, что чувствует он. Они с Ганнибалом стояли так близко. И мужчина явно был взволнован чем-то. Неужели Уиллом?  
Юноша нахмурился. Вспоминая, что таких моментов за последнее время было множество. Только Уилл как будто не придавал им значения. Либо, что вероятнее, просто не хотел думать о том, что они значат.  
Ведь сам он точно не испытывал никаких романтических чувств! Ни к кому, если подумать. Его просто ни к кому не тянуло. Возможно, когда-то давно он рассматривал возможность отношений с Беверли. Но после смерти подруги… Его не интересовали другие девушки. Хотя Уилл ради интереса и пытался завести интрижку. Но надолго его не хватило.  
И уж тем более Уиллу не нравились другие мужчины.  
Не к месту вспомнился Верджер. И юноша поморщился. Едва справляясь со всколыхнувшейся в душе волной стыда и злости. При одном только воспоминании.  
Нет. Уилл не такой, как Мэйсон. И никогда таким не станет!  
Хотя возможно, проблема Мэйсона была не в том, что ему нравились мальчики. А в том, что он этих мальчиков лапал без спросу. Манипулировал. Принуждал. И, о, это лишь один пункт из списка злодеяний Верджера.  
Всего лишь на секунду Уилл представил Ганнибала на месте Мэйсона. И так оказался этим смущен, что пропустил, как поплавок скрылся под водой.  
Юноша выругался, выуживая рыбину. Довольно крупную.  
Сцена, родившаяся в голове, не вызвала неприязни. Наоборот, по телу прошла волна жара. И щёки запылали.  
Не надо было копаться во всём этом. Сон рано или поздно забылся бы. И в голове Уилла всё было бы как раньше.  
Теперь же он только ещё больше запутался.

Юноша вернулся домой после полудня. Вручил свой улов Ганнибалу. И, пока тот чистил и разделывал рыбин, натаскал воды и принёс дров.  
Уха варилась в котле, распространяя по всему дому удивительные запахи. У Уилла заурчало в животе. И он, стянув кусок хлеба со стола, вышел на улицу. Проветриться.  
Ещё было довольно светло. Погода стояла хорошая, хотя и было по-осеннему прохладно. Приближалась зима. Первая зима вдали от дома.  
Уилл понятия не имел, как переживёт её. И переживёт ли вообще. С его-то изнеженным организмом, не привыкшим к холодам.  
Но после зимы обязательно наступит весна. Как после самой тёмной ночи приходит рассвет.  
Юноша потянулся. И широко зевнул. И едва не прикусил язык, когда за спиной раздался голос:  
— О чём задумался?  
— Чёрт, Ганнибал, я на тебя колокольчик повешу! — воскликнул Уилл, оборачиваясь. — Ты меня напугал. Не в первый раз, между прочим.  
— Ты мог бы почувствовать моё приближение, — прищурился Лектер.  
Мог бы. Если бы не был так погружен в свои мысли.  
Уилл настороженно посмотрел на мужчину. Замершего на достаточном расстоянии и даже не пытавшегося приблизиться.  
— Я не могу быть всё время начеку.  
— Можешь. И должен, — отрезал Ганнибал.  
Лектер прошёл вперёд, поравнявшись с Уиллом.  
Юноша отвернулся от него. Опустив взгляд в землю.  
Повисла тишина, прерываемая только тяжелым дыханием Уилла.  
Наконец Ганнибал поднял руку, указывая на что-то.  
— Можешь передвинуть его?  
Уилл проследил взглядом за его рукой. И увидел пустое ведро, которое оставил на подходе к дому, когда возвращался с рыбалки. Второе такое же он унёс в дом.  
— С помощью магии? — спросил Уилл. Только потом поняв, насколько глупо прозвучал вопрос.  
Юноша вздохнул, сосредотачиваясь на нужном предмете. И едва не подскочил на месте, когда ведро взлетело в воздух и, перевернувшись, шлёпнулось обратно.  
Уилл повторил попытку. И через некоторое время ведро спикировало к его ногам.  
— Неплохо, — отозвался Ганнибал.  
Уилл всё ещё избегал смотреть ему в лицо.  
— А что-нибудь по-крупнее?  
Юноша огляделся. Связка недавно наколотых поленьев взмыла в воздух и, описав небольшой круг, опустилась на прежнее место. Уилл, кажется, вошёл во вкус.  
Он зашёл за угол дома. И там его взгляд наткнулся на одну из мишеней.  
Это будет уже труднее.  
Уилл сосредоточился. Представляя, как деревянный круг всплывает над землей. Но, сколько бы он ни пытался, мишень не сдвигалась с места. Будто была прижата к земле.  
Уилл нахмурился. Подходя чуть ближе. И выгоняя из головы все посторонние мысли. Как учил Ганнибал.  
Хотя пока что Лектер не учил его ничему, что было бы сложнее вызова пламени, перемещения мелких предметов и наложения согревающих чар. Последнее, кстати, у Уилла выходило плохо.  
Наконец дело сдвинулось с места! Мишень дёрнулась и завалилась на бок. И теперь юноше стало легче поднять её в воздух. И удержать в таком положении.  
Пока желудок вдруг не скрутило спазмом.  
Уилл отвлёкся лишь на мгновение, но тут же потерял контроль, роняя предмет. Вновь поднял мишень в воздух, и на этот раз продержал её чуть дольше.  
На него вдруг накатила лёгкая усталость.  
— Уилл. Отпусти, — на плечо легла ладонь Лектера.  
Юноша послушно уронил деревяшку на землю. Голова кружилась. И он не был уверен, что не упадёт, если сделает шаг. Что это с ним?  
Лектер развернул Уилла к себе. И протянул ему открытую флягу.  
— Держи. Ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Пей, пока усталость не спадёт.  
— Что это? — спросил юноша.  
— Поможет восстановить затраченные силы.  
Уилл послушно принял флягу, делая первый глоток. Ощущая, как магия заструилась по телу.  
И вместе с тем чувствуя странный металлический привкус. Но юноше было слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Он сделал ещё несколько глотков, пока не напился.  
Протянул флягу Ганнибалу. Только теперь морщась от по-странному знакомого вкуса выпитого. Неприятного вкуса.  
Уилл поднял руку, касаясь пальцами губ и стирая с них оставшиеся капли.  
На подушечках пальцев остались красные разводы.  
— Что это? — спросил побледневший Уилл, поднимая взгляд. — Что ты мне дал?  
Ганнибал бесстрастно смотрел в испуганные глаза.  
— Ты и сам знаешь ответ.


	19. Глава 19

— Это кровь, — Уилл отступил на полшага назад.  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Человеческая.  
— Да.  
Уилл сделал глубокий вдох. Обхватывая себя руками за плечи.  
— Ты как те твари с болот. Вытягиваешь жизнь из других. Чтобы… Чтобы что? Стать сильнее?  
— Уилл. — Лектер попытался что-то сказать. Но юноша покачал головой. Отступая ещё на несколько шагов.  
— Я… Я просто… — всякая выдержка сразу покинула его. Уилл закусил губу. Чувствуя, как зарождается истерика. Руки дрожали. Во рту пересохло.  
Юноша вдруг развернулся и почти бегом направился в сторону леса. Не оглядываясь. И практически не видя, куда идёт.  
Однако чувствуя, что Лектер не идет за ним.  
Уилл уходил всё глубже и глубже в чащу. Не думая о том, как будет возвращаться.  
Смеркалось. И лес становился гуще, всё меньше и меньше пропускал солнечный свет.  
Юноша резко затормозил. Его всё ещё трясло. От злости. Обиды.  
Значит, и тут бредни Брайана оказались правдивы. Лектер и впрямь ел людей.  
И так ловко это скрывал. И скрывал бы дальше, если бы не…  
Черт. Уилл отчетливо помнил это ощущение сосущей пустоты внутри, оставшейся после применения магии. Юноше казалось, что это был банальный голод. Но какой голод можно утолить кровью другого существа?  
Тут что-то другое. Что-то, о чем Ганнибал упорно молчал до сегодняшнего дня. Чёрт!  
Уилл с размаху врезался кулаком в ближайшее дерево. Руку ожгло болью, и юноша прижал её к себе, баюкая.  
Чертов Ганнибал. Со своими чертовыми секретами. И чертовой магией, от которой пока одни неприятности.  
Юноша бессильно опустился на траву, обнимая колени. И просидел так довольно долго. По крайней мере, вокруг стало темно, хоть глаз вырви.  
Оставаться тут было бы глупо и опасно. Но возвращаться не хотелось. Только не к Ганнибалу.  
Как легко Уилл забыл, с кем имеет дело.  
Поколебавшись, юноша поднялся на ноги, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
Лектер мог бы его найти, если бы хотел. Но не стал. Может, он не станет трогать Уилла, пока тот не разберётся.  
Разберётся в чем, собственно?  
Уилл намертво повязан с Ганнибалом теперь.  
Голова разболелась. И каждая новая мысль отдавала болью в висках.  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Он подумает от этом позже.  
Он мог бы вернуться домой с помощью своего дара. Почувствовать магию Ганнибала, взывающую к нему. Но это было бы уже слишком. Приятные ощущения смягчили бы весь тот ужас, который творился в голове у Уилла. И помешали бы мыслить здраво.  
Поэтому юноша достал из-под одежды амулет.  
Вот и он пригодился, что бы там Лектер ни говорил.  
Уилл опустил амулет на ладонь, и тот сразу же задрожал, едва заметно сдвигаясь по направлению к Ганнибалу. К дому.

Уилл проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь и замер, вслушиваясь. Невозможно было понять, тут ли Ганнибал. Но это было и не важно.  
Юноша скинул обувь и, мягко ступая, прошел вглубь дома. Он остановился у обеденного стола и замер в нерешительности.  
Наконец он обогнул стол, подходя к очагу, от которого всё ещё исходило тепло.  
Уилл сел на пол, стащил с плеч куртку и свернул её. Лёг, подложив куртку под голову.  
Он уже и отвык спать на жёстком полу.  
Было жутко неудобно, тело ныло, но Уилл старался не обращать на это внимания.  
Он долго лежал без сна, вслушиваясь в темноту. Думая о том, что ему теперь делать. Но так и не находя решения.  
Заснул он ближе к утру.

И проснулся уже в постели, обнимая подушку. Уилл перевернулся на другой бок, подтягивая одеяло повыше. И вдруг резко распахнул глаза, садясь на кровати.  
Засыпал он совсем в другом месте. Чёрт.  
Юноша обернулся через плечо, но Ганнибала, конечно же, тут не было. Уилл встал и потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. На столе стояла тарелка с так и не попробованной вчера ухой. Ещё теплая.  
В животе заурчало. Уилл со вздохом сел за стол, буквально за несколько минут уминая всю тарелку. И на душе сразу как-то потеплело. Однако тут же неприятной иглой кольнула мысль о том, что нужно выйти из дома. И встретиться с Ганнибалом лицом к лицу. Внутри всё сжалось.  
Медленно и нехотя юноша покинул дом, надеясь, что мужчина ушёл куда-нибудь. В лес, проверять установленные ловушки, например.  
Но Ганнибал был здесь. Колол дрова сбоку от дома. Было по-утреннему прохладно, но мужчина был без рубашки. Отросшие волосы были собраны в хвост.  
Мышцы перекатывались под кожей всякий раз, как Лектер поднимал топор, с силой опуская его.  
Выходило у него ловко и быстро. И юноша невольно залюбовался. Сам он такой ловкостью не отличался. И многое, в том числе и это, делал неуклюже. То и дело попадая топором мимо колоды и лишь чудом не травмируя себя.  
Ганнибал вдруг остановился, опуская топор. И расправил плечи.  
— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, — Уилл обхватил себя руками.  
Лектер обернулся к нему, кивая.  
— Пойдем в дом, — сказал он, подхватывая рубашку и натягивая её через голову. И первым пошел к дому. Юноша последовал за ним.

Они подошли к столу. Когда Уилл собирался уже сесть, Ганнибал вдруг осторожно коснулся его запястья.  
Уилл дернулся, но Лектер крепко сжал его руку, приподнимая её.  
Костяшки были содраны, и на них запеклась кровь. Уилл уже и забыл про них.  
— Нужно обработать, — сказал Лектер. И, выпустив запястье юноши, направился за водой и тряпкой.

— У всего есть своя цена, Уилл, — заговорил Лектер, смывая запекшуюся кровь. — Цена магии особенно высока. Ты тратишь много сил на изменение этого мира. Даже в незначительных деталях.  
Уилл молчал, позволяя мужчине продолжать.  
— Силы восстанавливаются сами. Но это занимает очень много времени. И ты сам чувствовал эту… Пустоту, зарождающуюся внутри. Почти невыносимый голод, который усиливается по мере того, как расходуются силы. К тому же, в этот момент твой организм особенно уязвим. Это и случилось с тобой, Уилл, когда мы были на болотах. Те силы, что ты потратил ещё в замке, да ещё и кровь, которую мы отдали, чтобы пройти. Ты был истощен. И поэтому заболел.  
— Ты тоже был истощён, — тихо ответил Уилл, не глядя ему в глаза.  
— Да. Но для меня это было не впервые. Мне было проще.  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул.  
— И что потом?  
Ганнибал промокнул его руки сухой тряпкой и потянулся за пахучей мазью.  
— Дома у меня был небольшой запас крови, — продолжил мужчина. — Я напоил тебя ей, и твой организм стал гораздо лучше справляться с болезнью. Но вскоре крови совсем не осталось. И тогда мне пришлось оставить тебя — ещё не окрепшего — чтобы пополнить запасы.  
— Тебя поэтому так долго не было? — Уилл поморщился, когда поврежденную кожу защипало от мази.  
— Да.  
Ганнибал закончил обрабатывать руку юноши и принялся за перевязку.  
— Ты сказал, что лекарства закончились. Ты обещал не врать.  
— Я и не врал. Они тоже закончились. Я ведь сказал, что иду не только за травами.  
Уилл дёрнулся, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Лектер, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него.  
— У тебя всегда и на всё есть оправдание, — сказал юноша, тяжело дыша. — И чем ты оправдаешь убийство?  
— Убийство? — Лектер приподнял брови. — Кто говорил об убийстве?  
— Не пытайся заговорить мне зубы, — вспылил Уилл, вскакивая из-за стола. — Как иначе ты получил эту кровь?  
— Я взял ровно столько, сколько мог, чтобы не причинить непоправимого ущерба, — объяснил Ганнибал. — Сядь, я не закончил с перевязкой.  
Юноша открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же плотно сомкнул губы. Поджимая их.  
— Хочешь сказать, что этот человек ещё жив?  
— Два человека, на самом деле. И оба были живы, когда я уходил. Многое с того времени могло поменяться. Может быть, сейчас они и мертвы. Но не по моей вине.  
— Я всё равно тебе не верю.  
— Уилл. Сядь.  
Юноша замер. Пристально глядя на Лектера.  
Первым инстинктом было подчиниться ему. Сесть на место. Дать позаботиться о себе.  
Довериться. Снова.  
Но Уилл мог совладать со своими инстинктами. И не собирался снова попадаться на ту же приманку.  
— Даже если и так. Сам факт…  
— Я тот, кто я есть, Уилл, — прервал его Лектер. Кажется, тоже начиная раздражаться. — Я не могу этого изменить. Я не могу не испытывать истощение, когда использую свою силу.  
— Ты можешь её не использовать, — тихо сказал юноша.

Мужчина вскинул брови. Тоже поднимаясь на ноги. И делая шаг по направлению к Уиллу.  
Тот отступил назад.  
— Моя сила — это дар. Это то, что отличает меня от других. И помогает выжить в этом мире. И ты предлагаешь — что? Не быть собой? Отказаться от неё?  
Лектер сделал ещё шаг. На этот раз юноша остался на месте. Ничего не говоря. И опуская взгляд в пол.  
— Ты ведь уже испытывал это чувство, — уже гораздо тише сказал Ганнибал. Касаясь ладони Уилла и удерживая её на месте, не давая юноше отдёрнуть руку.  
По телу тут же заструилось приятное тепло. Будто искры. Боль в содранных костяшках прошла. И всё тело наполнилось жизненными силами.  
— Власть. Сила. Могущество. Можешь ты от этого всего отказаться?  
— Я не гонюсь за властью, — ответил юноша, поднимая голову. И едва не задыхаясь от пристального взгляда Лектера.  
— Разве? С тех самых пор, как я встретил тебя, ты пытаешься получить власть над всеми, кто тебя окружает, Уилл. И небезуспешно. Ты манипулируешь и врёшь ради достижения своих целей.  
— Неправда, — попытался возмутиться Уилл.  
— Ты пытался манипулировать мной. Но быстро понял, что я способен разгадать твои фокусы.  
— Не думаю, что тобой вообще возможно манипулировать. Ты слишком умён.   
— Как и ты, — Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся. — Прячешься у всех на виду. Примеряя тысячи масок. Ты хитрее всех, кого когда-либо встречал до меня, Уилл. И кого когда-либо встретишь. И нет ничего плохого в том, что ты используешь свои таланты, чтобы получить то, чего ты хочешь.  
Уилл глубоко вдохнул. На мгновение задерживая дыхание. Магия Ганнибала пьянила. Заставляла расслабиться. Перестать опасаться.  
Уилл мог разорвать этот морок в любой момент. Но не хотел.  
— Мои способности не делают меня лучше других, — почти шёпотом сказал юноша.  
— Делают, — ответил Ганнибал. — И чем скорее ты это поймёшь, тем проще тебе будет свыкнуться со всем этим.  
— С кровью?  
— С кровью. И со мной.  
Мужчина отступил, выпуская руку Уилла. И приятная дымка тут же слетела с юноши. Возвращая его в эту реальность. Слишком резко. И слишком жестоко.  
Уилл тяжело опустился на стул. И молча смотрел на то, как Ганнибал заканчивает перевязку.  
— Я всё ещё злюсь, — сказал наконец Уилл.  
— Тогда направь свою злость в нужное русло. Идём.  
Лектер вышел из дома. И Уилл, поколебавшись, схватил со стула куртку и последовал за ним.

Ганнибал бросил ему что-то, и Уилл удивлённо посмотрел на абсолютно гладкий деревянный шест в руках.  
— Этим я драться не умею, — предупредил юноша.  
— Самое время научиться, — ответил Лектер, принимая стойку.  
Уилл скопировал его позу, удерживая шест в одной руке. Прикидывая, как лучше атаковать. И как лучше защищаться.  
Ганнибал первым нанёс удар, который Уилл едва успел отразить. Кое-чему он всё же научился благодаря бесконечным тренировкам с острым мечом, почти всегда заканчивающимся порезами и ссадинами, которые Лектер потом сам же и залечивал.  
Тут можно было не опасаться того, что оружие воткнётся тебе в глаз. Однако это одновременно означало, что и сдерживаться противник будет меньше. А, значит, нужно постоянно быть начеку.  
Уилл сделал обманный рывок в сторону. Слишком очевидный, чтобы не быть ловушкой. Дождался, пока Лектер подастся в другую сторону, закрываясь, и всё-таки нырнул в первоначальном направлении, задевая шестом Ганнибала по рёбрам. От чего потом обязательно останется синяк.  
— Неплохо, — бросил мужчина.  
Уилл оскалился, отступая назад. Готовясь встретить волну ответных ударов.  
Напряжение последнего дня стало отступать. Голова, готовая взорваться на части, больше не болела.  
Может быть, Ганнибал прав. Может быть, Уиллу просто нужно свыкнуться.  
Ведь особого выбора у него нет. Идти ему некуда.  
Да он и не хочет уходить.  
Зазевавшись, Уилл пропустил особо болезненный удар, пришедшийся по плечу.  
Юноша рыкнул. И буквально набросился на Ганнибала, осыпая того градом ударов. Высвобождая всю свою агрессию. И направляя её на соперника. Уилл сражался на чистейшем гневе. И как только Лектер открылся — случайно или намеренно — Уилл сшиб его с ног, выхватывая шест из разжавшихся пальцев. И откидывая его в сторону.  
Юноша сел сверху, придавливая Лектера к земле своим весом. И упёр свой шест под подбородок мужчины. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы пережать воздух. Но достаточно, чтобы вызвать неприятные ощущения.  
— Мёртв, — хрипло сказал Уилл, склоняясь над Ганнибалом. И ловя его жадный взгляд.  
Будто Лектеру нравилось, что над ним одержали победу. Будто нравилось, что Уилл едва контролирует себя.  
Мужчина поднял руки, упираясь в шест, и выпрямил их, заводя за голову.  
Уилл, не успевший разжать хватку, завалился вперёд. Нависая над Лектером. Почти сталкиваясь с ним носами.  
Юноша усмехнулся, упираясь руками в траву. И уже собирался выпрямиться, оттолкнувшись от земли, но Ганнибал обхватил его за талию, удерживая на месте.  
Уилл встретился с Лектером взглядом. Пульс, и без того набатом стучащий в висках, участился.  
Юноша припал к губам Ганнибала. Выдыхая. И закрывая глаза. Будто ныряя в ледяную воду с головой.  
Лектер ответил на поцелуй, тут же перехватывая инициативу. Сминая податливые губы. И углубляя поцелуй.  
Так, что Уилл почувствовал, что задыхается. Растворяется в ощущениях.  
Ладони мужчины скользили по спине. Почти обжигая. Возбуждение разливалось по телу, пригоняя кровь к щекам и к паху. В штанах становилось тесно.  
Уилл вздрогнул, отстраняясь. И жадно хватая воздух. Открыл глаза, скользя взглядом по раскрасневшимся губам Лектера.  
Тут же выпрямляясь и слезая с Ганнибала. Тот не стал его удерживать.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что Лектер не почувствовал… Хотя как тут можно было не почувствовать?  
Мысли смешивались в голове. Ясно чувствовалось лишь желание.  
И страх.  
Уилл одёрнул рубашку.  
— Я… Я… Пойду искупаюсь, — выпалил он первое, что пришло на ум, стыдливо опуская взгляд.  
И, не дав Лектеру ничего ответить, вылетел с тренировочной площадки.


	20. Глава 20

Уилл всё же не рискнул купаться, опасаясь снова заболеть. Лучше позже обольётся из ведра на заднем дворе и сразу же пойдёт в дом — греться у очага.  
Вместо этого юноша умылся речной водой. Щёки всё ещё пылали и сердце бешено стучало, намереваясь выпрыгнуть из груди. Но способность связно мыслить постепенно возвращалась. Холодная вода привела его в чувство.  
Это было… странно.  
Уилл и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь решится на такое. Сам поцелует Ганнибала. Сделает первый шаг, будучи не до конца уверенным в том, что с ним творится. И что он чувствует.  
Это всё было так непонятно. Запутанно. И так волнующе.  
Уилл коснулся губ. На которых всё ещё ощущался вкус поцелуя. Не первого в жизни Уилла. Но единственного, от которого так вскружило голову и перехватило дыхание.  
Но было ли это влечение настоящим? Или же Уиллу просто не на кого больше было направить свою симпатию?  
Юноша закрыл лицо руками. И Ганнибал… Ганнибал ведь ответил на поцелуй. Даже сам его спровоцировал. Значит ли это что-то?  
Если Лектер что-то испытывал в ответ, то это загоняло Уилла в угол. Ведь так юноша будет трепать нервы не только себе, но и ему тоже. Пока не разберётся. И чёрт знает, когда это случится.  
Уилл неторопливо направился к дому.  
Пока что нужно просто сдать назад. А потом он что-нибудь придумает.

— Как вода? — Лектер встретил его язвительной ухмылкой. — Холодная?  
Уилл фыркнул в ответ, забирая у мужчины одно из вёдер с колодезной водой, которые тот нёс в дом.  
— Ганнибал… — начал юноша, когда они оказались внутри. — Я прошу прощения.  
Ганнибал, не глядя на него, перелил воду из ведра в котёл.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, Уилл.  
— Я запутался и не знаю, чего хочу, — честно признался тот, усаживаясь за стол. И разглядывая свои руки. За три месяца, проведённых здесь, когда-то нежные ладони огрубели. На пальцах появились мозоли.  
Уилл задумчиво ковырнул одну из них и поморщился.  
— Ты слишком много беспокоишься, — ответил Ганнибал. — Успокойся и перестань нервничать обо всём на свете.  
— Мне восемнадцать. Мне положено нервничать обо всём на свете.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Порой мне кажется, что ты гораздо старше. А порой ты ведешь себя как сущий ребёнок.  
— Перенял самое лучшее у всех своих братьев, — ответил Уилл. И тут же сжал губы. И замолчал.  
Ганнибал обернулся к нему.  
— Я скучаю по Брайану и Джимми, — признался юноша, не поднимая взгляда. — Как думаешь, я увижу их когда-нибудь ещё?  
— Если захочешь, — ответил Лектер. — Ты свободен сейчас. Можешь делать что хочешь. И идти куда хочешь. И мало что может помешать тебе встретиться со своими братьями.  
Уилл приподнял уголки губ в улыбке. И поймал взгляд Лектера.  
— Ну, прямо сейчас я ужас как хочу обедать, — заявил юноша. — А потом… Может, ещё поучимся магии? Я хочу научиться этому фокусу с отводом глаз. Это очень сложно?  
Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся.  
— Ничего такого, с чем бы ты не мог справиться.  
***  
Из-за активных тренировок запасы крови очень быстро истощились. И, как Уилл и опасался, Ганнибал засобирался в новую вылазку. И юноша, конечно же, напросился с ним. Не желая больше сидеть дома и трястись в ожидании возвращения мужчины.  
Лектер всё-таки согласился, взяв с Уилла обещание, что тот будет беспрекословно его слушаться.  
План был в том, чтобы дойти до деревни. Разузнать о приезжих, которые остановились там ненадолго, чтобы отдохнуть после долгого пути. А потом проверить каждого на предмет искры. Трогать деревенских Ганнибал не рисковал.  
С Уиллом задача упрощалась — не было нужды следить за каждым чужаком по отдельности, чтобы определить, на кого из них реагирует амулет.

Ганнибал больше не пытался пойти на физический контакт, и юноша был ему за это благодарен. Но любое случайное прикосновение, любой вскользь брошенный взгляд обжигали теперь огнем. Возвращаясь во снах волнами жара. И переходя во что-то большее.  
Все это сводило с ума. Уилл изматывал себя тренировками — и Ганнибал с готовностью ему в этом помогал.  
Уилл настойчиво гнал от себя мысли, что разрешить это напряжение можно гораздо проще.  
Он боялся ошибиться. Да и просто боялся.  
Поэтому поход в деревню означал и то, что Уилл хоть издали сможет посмотреть на других людей. На кого-то своего возраста. И противоположного пола. Может, всё это и пройдет.  
Думать о том, что он будет делать, если не пройдет, Уиллу не хотелось.

В первую очередь они зашли в таверну. Подобные заведения — рассадник сплетен, как объяснил Ганнибал. Тут всегда можно услышать что-нибудь интересное. И большинство приезжих останавливалось именно здесь.  
Они заняли дальний от входа стол.  
— Хочешь есть? — спросил Лектер.  
Уилл покачал головой. Хоть и есть ему хотелось практически всегда, лёгкое чувство голода помогало сосредоточиться. А сейчас сосредоточиться было нужно.  
— Я пить хочу, — признался Уилл, когда Ганнибал уже поднялся из-за стола.  
— Что будешь пить?  
— То же, что и ты.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся.  
— Я буду эль.  
Уилл поднял голову, прищурившись.  
— Я тоже.  
Мужчина хмыкнул, но, однако, ничего не ответил.  
Уилл откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно оглядывая помещение.  
Столько людей. Столько шума. Даже голова начала раскалываться.  
Глаза слишком часто отвлекались на резкие движения. На назойливое мельтешение — неловкое и неказистое. Совсем не похожее на плавные и стремительные движения Лектера.  
Поэтому Уилл обернулся, ища Ганнибала в толпе.  
Тот подходил к стойке, за которой орудовала невысокая женщина в простом платье из сукна.  
Ганнибал обратился к ней, и женщина почти испуганно вскинула голову.  
И оказалась совсем молоденькой девушкой, почти девочкой. С большими глазами и забавным круглым лицом.  
Лектер улыбнулся ей, заводя беседу. Со своего места Уилл не слышал, о чем они говорят. Но наверняка Ганнибал расспрашивал её о постояльцах. Ненавязчиво, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Девушка улыбалась ему и выглядела вполне довольной. Да и Ганнибал… Куда только делись строго сжатые губы и вечный прищур глаз. Мужчина выглядел расслабленным.  
И флиртующим.  
Уилл фыркнул и отвернулся, когда Лектер взял заполненные кружки со стойки и, сказав что-то напоследок, направился обратно к столику.  
Уилл дождался, пока он поставит кружки на стол, и пододвинул одну к себе, тут же отпивая пену сверху. Поморщился, но, тут же спохватившись, поднял глаза на Ганнибала.  
Тот только усмехнулся. Поворачиваясь к залу.  
— Приметил кого-нибудь? — спросил он юношу.  
— Приметил? Я… Я не…  
Уилл растерялся. Откуда Ганнибал мог узнать?..  
— Магия, Уилл, — вздохнул Лектер.  
— Точно! — облегченно выпалил тот.  
И окинул внимательным взглядом помещение. Которое тут же осветилось сиянием их с Ганнибалом аур.  
Слишком ярко. Это мешало.  
Уилл отвернулся от Лектера. И замер.  
Мужчина проследил за его взглядом.  
— Дочка трактирщика. Её я давно приметил, но трогать её нельзя. Вызовет подозрения. К тому же, она ещё совсем ребенок.  
Уилл заметно успокоился. Последний раз скользнув взглядом по девушке за стойкой.  
— Ещё один там, в самом центре. Бритоголовый.  
— Его тоже лучше не трогать, — сказал Лектер.  
Уилл опустил взгляд.  
— Больше никого.  
— Подождём. Мы ведь никуда не торопимся, — и в доказательство Лектер сделал большой глоток из своей кружки.  
Уилл заёрзал на стуле. Тоже отпил ещё немного эля, мужественно стараясь не морщится от кислого вкуса.  
Они сидели молча, каждый погружен в собственные мысли. Уилл внимательно изучал каждого, кто входил и выходил из помещения. Потягивал эль. И время от времени скашивал глаза на дочь трактирщика. Которая однажды поймала его взгляд и улыбнулась в ответ.  
Уилл тут же отвернулся, краснея, и уставился в опустевшую кружку.  
Ганнибал в один глоток прикончил свою, легко опуская кружку на стол. И в этот же миг распахнулась дверь и в таверну, смеясь и переговариваясь, зашли трое мужчин.  
Юноша коснулся ладони Лектера, обращая его внимание на вошедших.  
Ганнибал чуть склонился к нему.  
— Тот, самый низкий и юркий, — прошептал Уилл в самое ухо Лектера. А затем, будто опомнившись, быстро отдёрнул руку и выпрямился.  
Ганнибал задумчиво рассматривал прибывших, которые направились к стойке.  
— Возьми нам ещё выпивки, — Лектер опустил монету на стол. Повернулся к Уиллу.  
Юноша дождался, когда Лектер уберёт руку. Схватил монету и поднялся, отмечая, как закружилась голова. Он двинулся к стойке, стараясь не слишком пялиться на громко о чём-то спорящих мужчин. И вместо этого поймал на себе взгляд девушки, которую приметил с самого начала. Она вновь улыбнулась ему, и Уилл не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.  
Юноша подождал, пока она разливала напитки шумной компании. А затем повернулась к нему.  
— Привет, — сказал Уилл.  
— Привет, — девушка вновь одарила его улыбкой, заправив за ухо прядь светлых волос.  
— Две кружки эля, пожалуйста, — выдохнул юноша. И нервно оглянулся на Ганнибала. Но тот на него не смотрел.  
Дочь трактирщика, тем временем, нырнула под стойку и вернулась обратно с глиняными кружками. И принялась их протирать.  
— Так ты, значит, с ним, — она слегка кивнула в сторону Лектера.  
— Да. То есть… Нет. Я имею в виду… — начал Уилл запинаясь. — Мы вместе пришли, да.  
— Твой отец?  
— Не-ет, — Уилл подавил нервный смешок. — Мой… дядя. Он приютил меня после смерти отца.  
Девушка сочувствующе кивнула.  
— Я всё гадала, родственники вы или нет. Внешне совсем не похожи. Но манерой держаться, двигаться… Даже жесты у вас одинаковые.  
Уилл чуть нахмурился. Вновь кидая взгляд через плечо.  
— Он держится уверенно и с достоинством, — продолжала девушка, наливая из кувшина эль в первую кружку. — И он очень вежлив. Не чета здешнему сброду, у которого вечно в яйцах свербит.  
Юноша вскинул на неё удивленный взгляд. Таких выражений он от девушек раньше не слышал.  
Дочь трактирщика тем временем, ничуть не смущённая, посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— Сильно достают? — спросил Уилл, ухмыляясь.  
— Не особо. Они ж просто пьяные придурки. Обычно отстают, если сказать им «нет». Главное, сказать твёрдо. Чтобы не подумали, что ты ломаешься.  
Девушка вздохнула. И придвинула заполненные кружки к Уиллу.  
— Просто приятно, что сюда и другие люди заходят. Кто-то вроде тебя и твоего дяди.  
Уилл смущённо улыбнулся, не сразу уловив комплимент.  
— Ты завтра приходи, здесь будет поспокойнее. Этих вон, — она едва заметно кивнула в сторону троих мужчин, — завтра уже не будет. Они на несколько ночей остановились.  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Я… далеко живу и…  
Но девушка его перебила.  
— Сможешь прийти — приходи. Потолкуем. Нет — ну не судьба, — она слегка пожала плечами. — В любом случае, буду ждать.  
Юноша кивнул. Расплатился и, подхватив эль, направился к столику. Отойдя от стойки, он вдруг остановился и вернулся обратно.  
— Меня, кстати, Уилл зовут, — сказал он.  
— Молли, — ответила девушка. — Ещё увидимся, Уилл.

И, совершенно сбитый с толку, юноша вернулся за столик.  
— Они остановились тут на несколько ночей. И завтра уходят. Только я не знаю куда, — тихо сообщил Уилл полученную информацию.  
Лектер довольно кивнул.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, пригубив эль. Кажется, он наконец распробовал своеобразный вкус. И ему начало нравиться.  
— Что теперь? — спросил юноша.  
— Пойдем домой. Лучше подкараулить их уже на дороге.  
Уилл вздрогнул.  
— И как ты собираешься это провернуть?  
— Расскажу позже, — отрезал Ганнибал.  
Юноша вздохнул.  
Когда напитки наконец были прикончены, и Уилл встал на ноги, он обнаружил, что голова у него кружится ещё сильнее, чем раньше. И равновесие удержать довольно тяжело.  
Он неловко дёрнулся и едва не завалился вбок, но Ганнибал удержал его за локоть.  
— Пойдем на выход, — скомандовал мужчина. И Уилл послушно засеменил за ним. Не забыв, однако, оглянуться, чтобы кивнуть на прощание Молли.

На улице уже стемнело. И морозный воздух хоть немного привёл в чувство. Но конечности всё равно казались ватными. И пройти по прямой линии не получалось.  
Лектер тут же пришёл на помощь, перекинув руку Уилла через своё плечо и обхватив юношу за талию.  
— Пошли. Нам ещё идти и идти.  
Двигаться стало легче. И Уилл, почти повиснув на мужчине, лишь переставлял ноги.  
— Ганнибал, — тихо позвал он. — Я что… пьян?  
— Похоже на то, — фыркнул Лектер.  
Уилл нахмурился. Мир перед глазами перекатывался и расплывался. Ускользал, когда Уилл пытался ухватиться за него.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, склоняя голову на бок. И опустил одну ладонь поверх руки Ганнибала, поддерживающей его за талию.  
— Круто, — сказал он наконец. — Так вот на что это похоже.  
— Я могу помочь тебе протрезветь. Не шевелись.  
— Нет, нет! — воскликнул Уилл. — Не надо, пожалуйста. Мне так хорошо.  
Лектер ничего не ответил. И юноша осторожно выпрямился.  
— Я и сам могу идти, я думаю, — сказал он. — Я просто… Буду держаться за тебя, если начну падать. Ничего?  
— Ничего, — согласился Ганнибал.  
Уилл широко улыбнулся. Ночь была такая тёмная и красивая. Звёзды плясали перед глазами. Складываясь в сумасшедшие узоры. Уилл следил за ними как зачарованный. И несколько раз спотыкался, едва не улетая вперёд.  
Было тихо и свежо, совсем не похоже на провонявшую потом и солью таверну.  
И дорога, стелющаяся впереди, казалась бесконечной.  
И Уилл точно знал, что мог бы всегда идти так по ней. Бок о бок с Лектером, готовым подхватить, удержать.  
Уилл запрокинул голову и счастливо рассмеялся.

Впрочем, когда они дошли до дома, у Уилла уже почти не осталось сил.  
Он разулся и стащил с плеч куртку. Снял рубашку через голову и забрался в постель, укрываясь одеялом.  
Ганнибал улёгся следом.  
Уилл ещё долго вслушивался в тишину, пытаясь различить в ней чужое дыхание. Юноша пошевелился. И вдруг удивленно распахнул глаза.  
— Мне, кажется, сегодня назначили свидание, — проговорил он. — И я только сейчас это понял. Ничего себе.  
Лектер хмыкнул. И ничего не ответил.  
— Эта девушка. Молли. Я ей понравился. Да?  
— Да, — отозвался Ганнибал.  
— И она мне, кажется, тоже. Я не знаю. Но я и не узнаю, пока не попробую, ведь так? — Уилл перевернулся на бок, разглядывая профиль Лектера. И тут же спохватился. — Я… Мне, наверное, не стоит идти.  
— Почему же? — Ганнибал открыл глаза, поворачивая голову в его сторону. — Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.  
— Так ты не против? — с облегчением выдохнул Уилл.  
— Не против, — ответил Лектер.  
В его голосе послышались ледяные нотки, но юноша не обратил на них внимания.  
— Хорошо. Ты ведь знаешь, твоё мнение для меня много значит. Ганнибал… Я…  
Договорить он не смог. Просто не нашёл слов. Вместо этого Уилл подался вперёд, опуская голову мужчине на грудь и обхватывая его одной рукой.  
— Я, кажется, никогда не говорил тебе этого, — вздохнул юноша. — Но я действительно благодарен тебе за всё, что ты для меня сделал. И продолжаешь делать. Ты не просто меня спас. Ты…  
Уилл запнулся. Вслушиваясь в сердцебиение Ганнибала. Чуть ускорившееся.  
— Спи, Уилл, — посоветовал тот. — Завтра поговорим, если захочешь.  
— Да. Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал, — Уилл сладко зевнул, закрывая глаза. И ёрзая, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.  
Лектер ответил не сразу. Сквозь сон юноша почувствовал, как пальцы Ганнибала вплетаются в его волосы.  
— Спокойной ночи, мой принц, — различил Уилл голос. И тут же провалился в сон.


	21. Глава 21

Проснулся Уилл чрезвычайно бодрым и отдохнувшим. Впервые за долгое время ему не снилось ничего, что заставляло бы его вскакивать в поту. От ужаса. Или от возбуждения.  
Он поёрзал, не открывая глаз. Лежать было как-то неудобно.  
И, кажется, Уилл вспомнил почему. Юноша медленно разомкнул веки. И тяжело вздохнул.  
Он лежал на Ганнибале практически полностью, обвив его руками и ногами. Сам Лектер обхватил Уилла рукой, прижимая к себе. И, кажется, всё ещё спал.  
Юноша задержал дыхание и попытался осторожно сползти с Лектера, не разбудив его.  
Мужчина заворочался во сне и немного ослабил хватку, так что Уилл смог скатиться на свою половину кровати.  
Юноша лёг на спину и уставился в потолок. Восстанавливая в памяти события вчерашнего дня. И приходя к совсем неутешительным выводам.  
Например, пить ему нельзя. Совсем. Особенно, когда он с Ганнибалом. Особенно, когда между ними всё так запутанно. По крайней мере запутанно со стороны Уилла.  
Внутри что-то сжалось, когда юноша вспомнил, как спокойно ему было прошлым вечером. И ночью. И как легко было забыть обо всём и просто жаться к Ганнибалу, позволяя ему вести себя. Доверяя ему целиком и полностью. Больше, чем следовало.  
Уилл перевернулся на бок спиной к Лектеру. Закрыл глаза, надеясь поспать ещё хоть чуть-чуть, но сон больше не шёл. Поэтому юноша, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся с постели.  
***  
Уилл копался на заднем дворе, когда Ганнибал вышел из дома, щурясь на свету. Выглядел он немного потрёпанным. Юноше редко удавалось видеть его по утрам, потому что сам он обычно вставал гораздо позже.  
— Доброе утро, — Уилл кивнул, выпрямляясь и поднимаясь с травы, где сидел, полируя меч.  
— Доброе утро, Уилл, — ответил Лектер, останавливаясь перед ним. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Никакого похмелья, если ты об этом, — вздохнул юноша. — Так что я готов идти хоть сейчас.  
— Идти куда? — Ганнибал вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Ну… За кровью… — Уилл потупил взгляд.  
Лектер промолчал, огибая юношу и направляясь к сараю. Уилл последовал за ним.  
— Я пойду один, — сказал вдруг мужчина, отпирая двери.  
— Что? Почему? — Уилл вспыхнул, вскидывая голову и складывая руки на груди. — Нет. Я иду с тобой. Ты же разрешил.  
— Я разрешил тебе пойти со мной в деревню. В деревню мы сходили. Твоя помощь оказалась неоценимой. Дальше я сам.  
Юноша тяжело задышал. И нахмурился, разглядывая профиль Лектера.  
Ганнибал даже не смотрел в его сторону. Тут же исчезая в сарае и выуживая оттуда пустые бурдюки.  
— Я хочу пойти с тобой, — заявил Уилл.  
Ганнибал вздохнул, наконец оборачиваясь.  
— Мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если ты останешься дома, — почти мягко сказал он, глядя Уиллу в глаза. — Ты ещё не совсем хорошо контролируешь свою силу и свои эмоции. Гораздо проще и быстрее будет, если я сделаю всё один. Я привык работать в одиночку. Обещаю, что однажды я возьму тебя с собой.  
— Однажды, — Уилл фыркнул.  
Однако аргументы, приведённые Ганнибалом, были логичными. Хоть и нелицеприятными. Уилл и впрямь мог спасовать в последний момент. Испортив всё.  
Как он спасовал совсем недавно.  
— К тому же, — продолжил мужчина, будто предыдущих доводов было не достаточно, — у тебя сегодня свидание. Если ты всё ещё собираешься на него идти.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, опуская руки.  
Он и сам уже не знал.

— Когда ты вернёшься? — спросил юноша наконец. Ганнибал ходил по дому из угла в угол, собирая какие-то необходимые мелочи в дорогу и складывая их в рюкзак.  
— Вечером. Если повезёт, то ещё до наступления темноты.  
— Меня, наверное, не будет дома, — Уилл сжал кулаки, впивая обломанные ногти в кожу ладоней.  
Лектер кивнул, не глядя на него.  
— Повеселись, — ответил мужчина.  
Уилл кивнул. И подошёл к Лектеру, когда тот направился к выходу.  
— Будь осторожен, — сказал юноша, поджимая губы. Ганнибал опустил ладонь на ручку двери.  
Слегка обернулся к нему.  
— Я постараюсь.  
Уилл шагнул вперёд.  
Лектер окинул его нечитаемым взглядом и выскользнул за дверь. Оставив Уилла в полнейшем замешательстве.  
***  
Уилл закончил уборку и прочитал несколько глав из книг Ганнибала, до которых так и не доходили руки. Приготовил обед. Поел. Хотел даже сходить на рыбалку, но отказался от этой идеи. На душе было тревожно. Будто вот-вот что-то должно было произойти.  
Не то, чтобы это было предчувствием чего-то плохого. Скорее Уилл был настолько сжат и напряжен, что ему представлялось самое худшее.  
Нет. Хватит. Ему определённо нужно развеяться.  
И вечер, проведенный в компании милой девушки, которая чем-то неуловимо напоминала Беверли, здорово бы мог ему в этом помочь.  
Поэтому, наконец перестав слоняться без дела, Уилл начал собираться. Если выйти сейчас, он как раз успеет прийти в деревню до темноты.  
Юноша огляделся в поисках расчёски. Которая никогда не лежала там, где Уилл её оставлял.  
И которую невозможно было найти, когда это было жизненно необходимо. Как сейчас, например. Уилл прямо чувствовал, что отросшие волосы торчат в разные стороны просто в безумном беспорядке. Юноша обычно раздирал спутанные пряди только ловя на себе осуждающие взгляды Ганнибала. И то в большинстве случаев Уилл просто не обращал на немые упрёки внимания.

Собравшись, наконец, Уилл вылетел из дома. Путь предстоял неблизкий. И было время подумать над тем, что он будет говорить. Что вообще говорят в таких ситуациях? И как себя вести?  
В былые дни он просто был собой. Но с тех пор произошло слишком многое и Уилл сильно изменился. И даже как-то одичал. По крайней мере многое из того, что имело смысл раньше, потеряло всякий смысл сейчас.  
Если раньше любое его действие по отношению к противоположному полу неминуемо родило бы сплетни и дошло бы до ведома старших братьев, то сейчас Уилла даже осудить было некому.  
Он мог делать то, что хочет. Пойти на свидание с Молли. Поцеловать её. Может быть, даже переспать с ней, если девушка тоже этого захочет.  
Уилл попытался представить это. Тепло чужого тела в его руках. Мягкий изгиб губ. Осторожные, неуверенные прикосновения. Смущение и поглощающее возбуждение. Восторг. Ощущения затуманивают сознание…  
Картинка, возникшая в голове, продержалась всего мгновение. И тут же оказалась заменена.  
Тем, что Уилл видел в своих снах.  
Ганнибалом. Его руками. Его губами. И его объятиями.  
В которых он сегодня отказал Уиллу.  
Юноша замер, устало пряча лицо в ладонях. Лектер ведь видел намерения Уилла. Видел, что тот хотел… Что ему нужно было… Черт. Уиллу было необходимо, чтобы Ганнибал успокоил его. Сказал, что всё будет в порядке. Что опасности нет. И что он вернётся целым и невредимым. И не задержится на три дня, оставляя юношу сходить с ума в одиночестве.  
Ганнибал должен был это видеть. Должен был понимать. И вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то, мужчина просто выскользнул за дверь. Даже толком не попрощавшись.  
Почему он так резко переменился? Уилл сделал что-то не так? Ведь всё было нормально до сегодняшнего утра. Всё началось с того, что…

_«Повеселись»._

Не может же… Не может же такого быть! Самое простейшее и банальное объяснение, а оттого и самое маловероятное, вдруг открылось Уиллу.  
Ганнибал ревновал.  
Вот так просто и совсем неправдоподобно. У Уилла даже в голове уложиться не могло. Образ всегда спокойного, всегда собранного Лектера не вязался с ревностью. Со влюблённостью.  
Но другого объяснения не было.  
Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт!  
Странное ощущение волнами прошло по телу. Какое-то неясное томление, не вполне сформировавшееся желание. И тепло. Осознание того, что мужчина разозлился из-за свидания Уилла, было… приятным. Не просто тешащим самолюбие. Это было словно долгожданное признание. Подтверждение того, что и так постоянно крутилось в голове, но не имело выхода.  
А Молли… Сможет ли Уилл целовать её и не думать о Ганнибале? Сможет ли говорить с ней и не искать взглядом другого человека. Ставшего тенью Уилла. Ставшего его частью.  
Это было бы нечестно по отношению к ней. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Ганнибалу.  
И это было бы нечестно по отношению к Уиллу.  
Юноша простоял на месте ещё мгновение. Взвешивая «за» и «против». А затем повернул назад.  
Уилл не знал, что он будет делать, когда Ганнибал вернётся. Хватит ли у него смелости для разговора.  
Но поговорить было надо. Иначе Уилл просто сойдёт с ума.  
***  
Уилл мерил шагами помещение и не сразу понял, что что-то изменилось.  
Он почувствовал присутствие Ганнибала. Ещё до того, как до него донёсся скрип двери сарая.  
Уилл мелко задрожал. И, не в силах справиться с дрожью, опустился на кровать, подтягивая к себе колени, чтобы не выдавать себя так откровенно.  
Но его всё ещё трясло. Пульс участился. По виску скатилась капля пота.  
Дверь распахнулась, и Лектер шагнул через порог, тут же замирая. Внимательно посмотрел на Уилла. И едва заметно принюхался.  
Юноша поднялся с постели, обхватывая себя руками за плечи.  
— Я никуда не ходил, — подтвердил он догадку Лектера.  
— Могу я узнать почему? — по губам мужчины скользнула довольная ухмылка.  
Он ещё и издевается!  
— Как будто сам не догадался! — Уилл опустил руки, делая шаг вперёд. И, не дав себе времени подумать, преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и сгрёб Ганнибала за ворот рубашки.  
Уилл закрыл глаза и вжался губами в губы Лектера. Жадно и требовательно. И слишком отчаянно.  
Ганнибал приоткрыл рот, и Уилл тут же скользнул языком внутрь.  
Дверь за Лектером резко захлопнулась. Мужчина сжал ладони у Уилла на плечах.  
И тот опомниться не успел, как оказался вжат в деревянную поверхность двери.  
Юноша чуть отстранился, жадно хватая воздух. Лектер упёрся ладонями по обе стороны от него, отрезая пути к отступлению. И теснее прижался. Так, что по телу юноши прошла волна жара.  
Ганнибал склонился, вновь вовлекая Уилла в поцелуй. Юноша обнял его за шею, подаваясь вперёд. Ладони Ганнибала скользнули по бокам, огладили бёдра.  
Ганнибал подхватил Уилла, и тот скрестил ноги у него за спиной, крепче вцепляясь в мужчину.  
Лектер пронёс его через весь дом до кровати и осторожно уложил на спину. Слегка отстранился.  
Уилл приоткрыл глаза, тут же встречаясь с жадным взглядом Ганнибала. Зрачки мужчины расширились. Он тяжело дышал. Истинный хищник, добравшийся до добычи. Готовящийся растерзать.  
Но в то же время все его прикосновения были осторожными. Ганнибал прекрасно контролировал себя. Он не навредит.  
Уилл протянул руку и опустил её на затылок Лектера. Развязал ленту, которая стягивала волосы мужчины, и они упали на лицо, закрывая шею и часть щёк. Уилл вплёл пальцы в мягкие пряди и растрепал их, приводя волосы Ганнибала в полнейший беспорядок.  
Мужчина фыркнул и склонился вперёд, прижимаясь губами к шее Уилла. Вылизывая её. И прихватывая зубами тонкую кожу. Это должно было напугать, но вместо этого возбудило ещё больше.  
С губ юноши сорвался сдавленный стон. И Лектер спустился ниже. Задрал рубашку Уилла, покрывая поцелуями его живот. Сполз ещё ниже.  
Уилл поймал взгляд Ганнибала и захлебнулся собственным вздохом. В груди разгорался пожар. Кровь прилила к щекам. И сердце стучало где-то в висках.  
Лектер легко улыбнулся и склонился, касаясь губами члена Уилла.  
Юноша всхлипнул, даже через ткань штанов чувствуя горячее дыхание.  
Он запрокинул голову, вцепляясь в собственные волосы. И зажмурил глаза.  
Вдруг послышался громкий треск. Уилл испуганно заозирался по сторонам.  
Погруженную в полумрак комнату ярко освещал теперь огонь, бушующий в камине.  
— Уилл… — начал Лектер, приподнимаясь. — Потуши.  
Юноша испуганно посмотрел на него. Кивнул. И попытался сконцентрироваться. Но он был слишком возбужден. Слишком смущен. И ещё множество всяких «слишком».  
Вспыхнули и загорелись пучки трав, висящие над рабочим столом.  
— Нет… — пересохшими губами прошептал Уилл.  
Он резко сел, отодвигаясь от Ганнибала.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал тот.  
— Я не могу это контролировать!  
Огонь почти перекинулся на бумаги, лежащие на столе.  
Лектер потушил пламя. Обернулся к Уиллу.  
Но тот уже испуганно сжался, обнимая колени.  
Мужчина подался вперёд.   
С полок слетели увесистые книги и с грохотом свалились на пол.  
Уилл вскочил с кровати и вылетел из дома, слыша, как входная дверь за ним так хлопнула, что едва не слетела с петель.

Ганнибал нашёл его у реки. Уилл сидел на берегу, уткнувшись в колени. Трава вокруг него была выжжена.  
Лектер опустился на землю чуть поодаль и прислонился спиной к дереву. Он ничего не сказал.  
И Уилл первый нарушил тишину.  
— Я думал, что научился это контролировать.  
— Ты и научился. Я забыл, что некоторые ситуации могут заставить потерять контроль над силой. Моя вина.  
Юноша вскинул голову, оборачиваясь к Лектеру.  
— У тебя тоже так было?  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Я был ещё младше тебя, когда мой дар проявился. И контролировал себя гораздо хуже, чем ты сейчас.  
— И как ты с этим справился?  
— Иди сюда, — Лектер чуть развёл колени в сторону, освобождая юноше место.  
Уилл, поколебавшись, поднялся и подошёл к мужчине. Сел, облокачиваясь спиной ему на грудь.  
Ганнибал обхватил его руками.  
— Мне пришлось справляться с этим в одиночку. Контроль точно так же можно тренировать, как и физическую и магическую силу. Ты ведь уже сталкивался с тем, что у тебя что-то не получается поначалу. А потом всё приходит в норму, — проговорил Лектер в самое ухо юноши. По коже пробежались мурашки.  
Ганнибал коснулся губами щеки Уилла. Тот вздрогнул. И ещё один пучок травы загорелся неподалёку от них.  
Уилл попытался вырваться, но мужчина удержал его на месте.  
— Хватит убегать, — прошептал Ганнибал.  
Огонь тут же погас.  
— Останься со мной, Уилл. Я помогу тебе справиться с этим.  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Запрокинул голову, давая доступ к шее.  
Лектер вновь прижался к коже в лёгком поцелуе.  
— Я просто… Я никогда раньше не…  
Уилл запнулся. На щеках его появился румянец.  
— Я догадался, — ответил Ганнибал, прерываясь. Потёрся виском о щёку Уилла. — Ты едва в обморок не упал, после того, как впервые поцеловал меня. — Губы вновь коснулись щеки. — Ты явно впервые целовал кого-то, кто нравится тебе так сильно.  
Юноша фыркнул, вцепляясь в руки Лектера, обхватывающие его поперёк груди.  
— Спать можно и с теми, кто не нравится, — заметил он.  
— Можно, — согласился Ганнибал. — Но тебе это неинтересно. Для тебя важен не столько сам процесс, сколько эмоции, его сопровождающие.  
Одна ладонь Лектера скользнула ниже, забираясь под край рубашки.  
У Уилла перехватило дыхание.  
— Секс, смешанный с сильными чувствами. Ты легко сможешь на это подсесть.  
— Если научусь не поджигать всё вокруг, — процедил Уилл.  
— Научишься, — выдохнул Лектер, обводя пальцами напрягшиеся мышцы живота. — Побольше веры в себя. И в меня.  
Ганнибал свободной рукой повернул лицо Уилла к себе и вовлёк того в глубокий неторопливый поцелуй. Тем временем проникая пальцами под каёмку штанов юноши.  
Уилл дёрнулся, когда Ганнибал сомкнул пальцы на его члене. И едва слышно застонал в поцелуй.  
Он вцепился в запястье Ганнибала, но не стал отводить его руку.  
— Концентрируйся на ощущениях, Уилл. И говори со мной. Говори, что ты чувствуешь, — сказал Лектер, разрывая поцелуй.  
Юноша хотел было съязвить. Но от очередного движения Лектера желание язвить тут же исчезло.  
— Я… Я не знаю, как описать. Это… Я такого прежде не испытывал. Ни с кем. Никогда.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Конечно нравится! Чёрт…  
Уилл стиснул зубы, когда Лектер большим пальцем помассировал головку. Прежде чем снова пройтись по всей длине.  
— Мне это снилось, — признался юноша. — Ты снился. Постоянно.  
— И почему ты так долго от меня бегал? — дыхание обжигало щёку. — Нашёл себе совершенно смешную подружку.  
Уилл и тут бы съязвил, если был бы в состоянии соображать. Он с трудом ворочал языком. Весь мир для него сосредоточился на тёплой ладони в штанах, так идеально обхватывающей пульсирующий член. Доводящей до грани.  
— Уилл, — Лектер ждал ответа.  
— Я не был уверен. Я ни в чём и никогда не уверен.  
— Мне кажется, что ты уверен сейчас.  
— Ганнибал, я…  
Закончить фразу Уилл не смог. Слова потонули во вздохе. Юноша закусил губу, запрокидывая голову. Всё тело казалось необычайно лёгким. Он прогнулся в спине, опуская затылок Лектеру на плечо. В голове звенело. Мысли перепутались. Перед глазами мерцало алое марево.  
Юноша ещё сильнее вцепился в руку Ганнибала, царапая кожу. И кончил, пачкая штаны.  
Уилл обмяк на руках у мужчины. Пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
— Видишь, — тихо сказал Лектер. — Ты ничего не поджег.  
Уилл с трудом открыл глаза, неверяще оглядываясь по сторонам. Если его сила и выходила из-под контроля, то Ганнибал тут же её нейтрализовал.  
— Ого, — только и смог выдохнуть юноша.  
Он собрал последние силы и выпрямился. Обернулся и сел на колени, лицом к Ганнибалу. Подался вперёд за поцелуем. Неспешным и глубоким. Так, что последние мысли покинули голову.  
Уилл опустил ладонь на пах Ганнибала. Мужчина всё ещё был возбужден.  
— Думаю, на первый раз хватит, — сказал Лектер.  
Уилл нахмурился, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Но я… тоже хочу попробовать.  
Мужчина усмехнулся и кивнул.  
Уилл вновь поцеловал Лектера, запуская руку в его штаны.  
***  
Зима была снежной и не самой холодной. Уилл, окрепший от постоянных физических нагрузок и частого труда, даже насморк ни разу не подхватил. Он вырос ещё на пару дюймов и шире раздался в плечах. Теперь одежда Ганнибала не висела на нём мешком. Мышцы красиво налились. И всё тело стало упругим и жилистым.  
Теперь юноша стал гораздо ловче и сильнее, владел многими известными видами оружия, мог сотворить заклинание любой сложности.  
Осознание собственных возможностей приносило ему невиданное удовольствие. Он мог всё. Он был практически всесилен.  
Их отношения с Ганнибалом тоже были в порядке. Уилл в конечном итоге научился держать себя в руках. Во многом благодаря тому, что тренировки контроля всякий раз проходили так же приятно, как и в первый.  
Всё было хорошо. И Уилл уже расслабился, позволив себе поверить, что так будет всегда. Что он наконец-то нашёл свой дом. И человека, который стал ему другом и любовником, и рядом с которым Уилл вполне мог прожить свою жизнь.  
Но у судьбы на него были совсем другие планы…

Юноша босиком выскочил из дома, тут же утопая в успевшем нападать на дорогу снегу.  
Лектер и опомниться не успел, как оказался сбит с ног и придавлен к земле ставшим совсем тяжелым Уиллом.  
— Тебя не было гораздо дольше, чем ты обещал, — усмехнулся юноша, низко склоняясь над Ганнибалом и легко касаясь его губ своими.  
Лектер оскалился, вцепился в бока Уилла и перекатился в сторону, подминая его под себя.  
Уилл захохотал и, напрягшись, вновь поменял положение.  
Они катались в снегу, пока Ганнибал наконец снова не оказался сверху, крепко прижимая Уилла.  
— Прости, — сказал мужчина, тяжело дыша. — Столкнулся с непредвиденными обстоятельствами.  
Уилл нахмурился. Вглядываясь в лицо мужчины. И пытаясь определить, что не так.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он.  
Ганнибал покачал головой.  
— Пойдём в дом.  
Он поднялся на ноги и протянул руку, чтобы помочь юноше встать.  
Но тот проигнорировал этот жест и поднялся без посторонней помощи.  
— Что случилось, Ганнибал? — настороженно повторил он, складывая руки на груди.  
Лектер поджал губы. Подобрал с земли выроненный рюкзак.  
— Те путники, за которыми я шёл… Они оказались личными гвардейцами короля Мэриленда.  
Уилл стиснул зубы. Его глаза округлились. Он отступил от Лектера на полшага.  
— Твоего брата.


	22. Часть 4. Глава 22

— Расскажи по порядку, — потребовал Уилл, заходя в дом и стряхивая с одежды налипший снег. — С чего ты взял, что это люди Алана?  
— Я усыпил обоих. Взял немного крови у одного. А потом моё внимание привлекло это, — Лектер протянул ему сложенный листок и прошел вглубь дома, к столу.  
Уилл замер у порога, разгадывая сорванную печать. Как давно он не видел её. И даже не надеялся больше увидеть.  
Руки дрожали. Юноша развернул листок и заскользил взглядом по строчкам.  
— Он всё ещё меня ищет, — прошептал Уилл. Поднял голову, ловя взгляд Ганнибала.  
— Ты единственный видел, что он сделал. И ты представляешь угрозу.  
— Про тебя тут тоже есть, — вздохнул Уилл, тоже подходя к столу и опускаясь напротив Лектера. Положил письмо на стол.  
— Эти гвардейцы. Они видели тебя? — спросил юноша.  
— Да. Но они ничего не скажут.  
Уилл уронил голову на сложенные руки.  
— Ты убил их.  
— У меня не было выбора. Я выиграл нам время.  
Уилл резко поднял голову.  
— Время?  
— Если бы они отправили весточку королю, тот незамедлительно выслал бы за нами отряд, — объяснил Лектер. — На лошадях они добрались бы сюда чуть меньше, чем за месяц.  
— А так Алан не получит весточки, забьет тревогу и вышлет людей на поиски.  
Мужчина покачал головой.  
— Нет. Он выждет. Убедится, что его люди действительно исчезли. Но не будет знать, по какой причине. И как далеко они ушли. Если его желание найти тебя велико — он пошлет ещё пару человек разобраться. Таким образом, у нас уже будет несколько месяцев в запасе. Достаточно, чтобы растаял снег и мы могли уйти.  
— Уйти?! — Уилл хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столу.  
Лектер коснулся его руки.  
Юноша дернулся, но не ушёл от прикосновения.  
— Мы не можем остаться здесь, Уилл. Ты же сам понимаешь. Они найдут нас рано или поздно. Твой брат оказался упрямцем, — тихо сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл опустил голову, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
— У тебя есть на примете ещё один дом на отшибе? — едко спросил юноша.  
— Нет. Куда бы мы ни пошли, мы нигде не будем в безопасности, — сказал Ганнибал.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
Лектер встал. Подошёл ближе к юноше.  
Уилл поднял голову, следя за его передвижениями.  
Мужчина опустил ладонь на его щеку, слегка поглаживая. Уилл прикрыл глаза, принимая ласку.  
— Я однажды говорил тебе, что ты не сможешь убегать вечно. Пришло время остановиться и встретиться со своими тенями лицом к лицу, мой принц.  
Уилл распахнул глаза.  
— Алан хочет видеть нас в Мэриленде, — продолжил Лектер. — Значит, мы будем там. На своих условиях.

Снег полностью сошел через месяц. Этот месяц Уилл провел в напряженном тревожном состоянии. Кошмары вернулись. И теперь даже Ганнибал не мог его от них защитить.  
Юноша постоянно был уставшим и пребывал в плохом настроении.   
Лектер, правильно рассудив, не трогал его. Если бы Уилл захотел снять стресс, пришел бы сам. Он и приходил пару раз. Но всё удовольствие от близости омрачалось осознанием того, что скоро всё это кончится.  
И даже если они оба останутся в живых после этой затеи, спокойной жизни наступит конец. Ничего больше не будет как прежде.  
Затея, кстати говоря, была просто безумной. Уилл сразу сказал нет, когда Ганнибал высказал свою идею, но одним из самых опасных талантов Лектера был в том числе и дар убеждения. По крайней мере Уилла он мог убедить в чем угодно. Например, прийти в самое сердце королевства и заявить во всеуслышание, что это Алан убил короля.  
Даже не углубляясь в детали, можно было придумать множество ситуаций, когда что-то могло пойти не так. Уилл сразу же высказал всё, что пришло ему в голову.  
Например, кому народ скорее поверит: непонятному мальчишке — принцу в бегах — или собственному королю? У Уилла ведь нет никаких доказательств кроме того, что он видел своими глазами.  
Да и как объявить это так, чтобы как можно больше людей услышало?  
План казался совершенно неправдоподобным, но Лектер был уверен. И со временем эта уверенность передалась и Уиллу. Хотя он всё ещё слабо представлял, что им предстояло. И интуитивно чувствовал, что ничего хорошего их обоих не ждёт.  
***  
Они решили выйти до рассвета. Перед этим стоило хотя бы немного поспать.  
Но сон никак не шёл. Уилл ворочался на ставшей вдруг тесной и неудобной кровати, пока наконец не улёгся на спину, устремляя взгляд в потолок.  
Сбоку послышался тихий вздох. Юноша повернул голову.  
— Тоже не спишь?  
Лектер перевернулся набок, подкладывая руку под подушку.  
— Скоро начнётся гроза, — шепотом сказал он. — Я чутко сплю, она всё равно меня разбудит.  
И в подтверждение его слов спустя несколько секунд раздался гром.  
Уилл вздрогнул от неожиданности. Помещение на мгновение осветилось вспышкой молнии. Уилл успел увидеть лицо Ганнибала в ослепительном белом свете.  
Юноша вздохнул и лёг лицом к Лектеру. Подался вперёд, сталкиваясь с мужчиной лбами. И прикрыл глаза.  
— Не хочу уходить, — прошептал Уилл.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Ганнибал. — Но какой у нас выбор? Или прятаться до конца жизни, или принять бой.  
— И что потом? — спросил юноша. — Когда примем бой? Допустим, мы победим. Что дальше?  
— Посмотрим по обстоятельствам. Возможно, нам удастся вернуться. Если никто не будет стоять у нас за спиной.  
Уилл распахнул глаза, удивлённо их округляя. Об этом он раньше не думал. Вернуться обратно, когда справедливость восторжествует и их с Ганнибалом жизням ничего не будет угрожать.  
Этот вариант ему нравился.  
Юноша подался ещё ближе, касаясь губами губ Лектера. Мягко. Будто впервые пробуя на вкус. И стараясь запомнить ощущения.  
Шум дождя нарастал в ушах, окутывая пеленой. Уиллу казалось, что кожу иголками прошивают мелкие холодные капли. Будто он там, снаружи. Мёрзнет и дрожит на ветру.  
Его и впрямь трясло. Поцелуй вышел долгим. С привкусом отчаяния на языке.  
И надежды на то, что жизнь однажды и впрямь может вернуться в привычную колею. И что покой, найденный Уиллом с таким трудом, не будет утрачен безвозвратно.  
Ганнибал разорвал поцелуй и, через мгновение, перекатился на спину, увлекая Уилла за собой. Юноша опустил голову ему на грудь. Вслушиваясь в шум дождя, прерываемый раскатами грома. И очень скоро заснул. Просыпаясь, однако, спустя несколько часов.  
***  
Уилл старался не оглядываться, оставляя позади всё, чем жил последние полгода. Однако плечи его были напряжены и походка выдавала странное нетерпение. Будто он едва сдерживался, чтобы не побежать обратно.  
Ганнибал шёл сразу за ним. Отрезая путь назад. И оставалось плестись только прямо.  
Идти через болота было опасно. Поэтому они избрали более длинный путь.  
Сапоги хлюпали по размякшей после дождя почве. Воздух был тяжелый и влажный. Уилл жадно дышал, и лёгкие со свистом выпускали воздух.  
Он шёл вперёд, крепко вцепившись пальцами в лямки рюкзака. Он шёл вперёд и думал о том, как странно порой складывается жизнь. И как она, сделав круг, возвращается в ту точку, откуда и начинала свой путь.  
Впереди было чуть больше четырёх недель дороги. Достаточно времени, чтобы подумать. И недостаточно, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что ждёт в будущем.  
***  
Неприятности настигли их, когда было пройдено чуть больше половины пути и силы были на исходе. По крайней мере у Уилла.  
Ганнибал, видимо, тоже устал. Иначе как объяснить то, что он не смог почувствовать опасность, пока не стало слишком поздно?  
Их подкараулили в ущелье на невысоком перевале. По-хорошему не стоило здесь идти, слишком уж они оказывались уязвимыми на возвышенности, откуда некуда было деться. Но путь был только один.  
Их окружили, отрезая с двух сторон проход. Уилл насчитал троих. Вполне возможно, что где-то прятались ещё разбойники. Может быть, даже с арбалетами.  
Если так, то им крышка.  
О переговорах не могло быть и речи. Судя по тому, как едва заметно выпрямился и напрягся Ганнибал.  
Уилл опустил руку на эфес меча, висящего на поясе.  
С троими бы они справились. Но если кто-то остался в засаде, это могло стать проблемой.  
Юноша не успел додумать мысль — один из разбойников бросился к нему, на ходу доставая из ножен меч.  
Уилл парировал его атаку, краем глаза отмечая, как двое других медленно подходят к Ганнибалу.  
Сталь звякнула о сталь, и юноша чуть отступил назад, притворяясь, что не смог сдержать напора. На самом же деле он отступил в более широкую часть перехода, чтобы дать себе больше пространства для маневров. Его противник дрался умело, но не так умело, как Ганнибал.  
А Уиллу за время обучения доводилось несколько раз опрокидывать Лектера на лопатки во время сражения.  
Юноша как раз собирался поднырнуть под руку разбойника, чтобы атаковать со спины, как плечо вдруг пронзило болью.  
Уилл отшатнулся назад, упираясь спиной в камень. Рядом с его ногой лежал арбалетный болт.  
Уилл вскинул голову, пытаясь определить, откуда стреляли. И успел заметить скрывающуюся за большим валуном макушку.  
Юноша сжал губы, вытягивая не пострадавшую руку вперёд. Огромный камень покачнулся и взмыл в воздух, открывая укрывшегося врага. Уилл поймал испуганный взгляд. Разбойник вскинул перезаряженный арбалет, вновь целясь в юношу. Однако руки его не слушались и он никак не мог прицелиться. Уилл мрачно усмехнулся. И выпустил камень из хватки. Валун упал, придавливая разбойника к земле. Эхо многократно отразило предсмертный крик.  
Тяжело дыша, Уилл перевёл взгляд на своего затихшего противника.  
Тот попытался отступить назад, держа перед собой меч.  
Уилл двинулся к нему, сжимая ладони на собственном мече. Забывая про горящее плечо.  
Разбойник едва не споткнулся. Пятясь. А затем развернулся и побежал.  
— Не дай ему уйти, — услышал Уилл голос Лектера.  
Юноша вновь вскинул руку. Разбойник взмыл вверх, бестолково размахивая конечностями. Меч он выпустил из рук и тот, звякнув, отлетел от камня куда-то в сторону.  
Кровь стучала в висках. Уилл сжал ладонь в кулак. И сердце его противника перестало биться.  
Юноша вновь тяжело привалился к камню, выпуская меч из рук. Усталость накатила на него, делая ноги совершенно ватными. Уилл повернул голову.  
Ганнибал давно уже покончил со своими. И вытаскивал из кармана амулет.  
Уилл обвёл взглядом четыре трупа.  
— Этот, — хрипло сказал он, кивая в сторону разбойника, которого убил последним.  
Лектер вскинул голову, встречаясь с Уиллом взглядом. Легко кивнул. И прошёл мимо Уилла к неподвижному телу. Опустился на колени.  
Юноша не смог отвести взгляд, когда из рукава Ганнибала появилось тонкое лезвие, вспарывающее разбойнику глотку.  
Мужчина склонился и припал губами к открывшейся ране на шее.  
Глаза Уилла округлились. Он сжал кулаки, впивая ногти в кожу ладоней. И всё же смотрел. Со страхом. И другим, совсем незнакомым и одновременно таким привычным чувством, которому не смог дать название. Не захотел.  
Напившись, Ганнибал выпрямился. И вновь обернулся к Уиллу.  
Губы и подбородок Лектера были испачканы кровью. Он поднял руку, чтобы вытереть рот, но красные разводы только сильнее размазались по лицу.  
Уилл подумал, что это одна из красивейших вещей, что он видел в своей жизни. И одна из наиболее ужасающих.  
Оттерев лицо, Ганнибал улыбнулся ему.  
— Иди сюда.  
Уилл прошёл вперёд на негнущихся ногах. Упал на колени.  
Лектер вспорол запястье разбойника и поднял его руку, поднося к лицу Уилла.  
Юноша застыл. Не в силах решить, как поступить.  
Это безумие. Он, должно быть, сумасшедший.  
Одно дело пить кровь из бутылки. Когда не знаешь, кому она принадлежала.  
Другое дело — это.  
Но голод его так силён. И под выжидающим взглядом Ганнибала нет сил этому сопротивляться.  
Уилл склонился к порезу. И как только губ коснулась солёная жидкость, внутреннее напряжение отступило.  
Когда он отстранился, на губах осталась кровь. Юноша не успел опомниться, как Лектер наклонился вперёд, притягивая Уилла к себе за затылок, и принялся слизывать её. Затем скользнул языком в приоткрывшийся рот, вовлекая в жадный нетерпеливый поцелуй.  
Голова закружилась. И перестало хватать дыхания. По телу разливался огонь. Органы будто плавились.  
Уилл никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более живым.  
***  
Юноша коснулся повязки на плече. Ему повезло. Болт не задел костей и мышц, только мазнул по коже. С такого расстояния можно было бы и в голову попасть.  
Уилл обнял колени, усаживаясь поудобнее. Остановился взглядом на языках пламени от небольшого костра.  
Уилл почти задремал, когда почувствовал присутствие Ганнибала за спиной.  
Мужчина молча опустился рядом.  
— Как ты? — спросил он.  
— Я убил человека, — сказал юноша. — Даже двух.  
Он смотрел на огонь словно зачарованный. И пламя, поддавшись, приняло вдруг неестественную форму, дрогнув против ветра.  
— И что ты чувствуешь из-за этого?  
— Ничего, — ответил Уилл, вздохнув. — И это меня пугает.  
— Они были редкостными ублюдками. Их смерть никому не сделает хуже.  
— Я знаю, — Уилл вздрогнул, отводя взгляд. Перед глазами всё ещё мерцали пятна. — Отнять жизнь проще, чем мне казалось.  
— С твоим даром — всего лишь усилием воли.  
— Не хочу этим злоупотреблять, — сказал Уилл, встречаясь глазами с Лектером.  
— Но теперь ты видишь, почему так сложно навсегда отказаться от этого? От возможности вершить судьбы.  
Уилл кивнул. Облизнул пересохшие губы. Ганнибал опустил взгляд, реагируя на это движение. Глубоко вдохнул.  
Уилл поцеловал Лектера первым. Вновь оказавшись не в силах выразить свои мысли и чувства словами.  
— Ты ведь соврал мне, — прошептал Ганнибал, поглаживая спину Уилла.  
Юноша покрывал поцелуями его лицо. Лектер довольно жмурился.  
— Ты почувствовал что-то. Но побоялся признаться самому себе.  
Уилл теснее прижался к мужчине. Ничего не отвечая.  
Ганнибал сжал его обеими руками. Скользя широкими ладонями по спине. Ниже. Оглаживая ягодицы.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Лектер подался вперёд, опуская его на землю.  
Руки Ганнибала проникли под рубашку юноши, сильно задирая её наверх. Мужчина обвёл языком тёмную ореолу соска. Уилл под ним выгнулся, застонав, когда Ганнибал легко сжал зубы. Ещё не кусая. Но довольно ощутимо прихватывая.  
Лектер усмехнулся. Провёл языком по солоноватой коже ниже. Оставляя поцелуи на напряженном животе. Ловя рваные вздохи и неловкие движения.  
Уилл вцепился пальцами в его плечо. И чем ниже спускался Ганнибал, тем сильнее становилась хватка. Почти до синяков.  
Юноша замер, когда Лектер расстегнул пояс его штанов и потянул их вниз. Разгоряченной кожи коснулся влажный ночной воздух. Немного приводя в сознание.  
Член прижимался к животу.  
Сильные пальцы впились в бёдра Уилла, фиксируя их на месте. И как раз вовремя. Ганнибал провёл языком по всей длине. Останавливаясь на головке. И обхватил её ртом, чуть царапая зубами.  
Уилл дёрнулся, но удерживали его крепко. И ничего не оставалось, кроме как откинуть голову на землю. И просто постараться не сойти с ума от ощущений.  
Это был первый раз, когда Ганнибал делал что-то подобное. И Уиллу всегда было интересно, на что это может быть похоже. Но он никогда не спрашивал. Не знал, как подступиться.  
И вот Лектер делает это. Насаживается ртом на его член. Вбирая практически полностью.  
Уилл вцепился пальцами в собственные волосы, до боли оттягивая. Но удовольствие, разливавшееся по телу, стало ощущаться только острее.  
Ганнибал двигал головой, скользя языком по стволу. И чуть ускорил движения.  
Заставляя задыхаться, давиться вздохами и стонами.  
— Ганнибал… — прошептал, почти просипел Уилл. — Я… Я сейчас…  
Внутри всё напряглось.   
Оргазм волной прошёл по телу. Подхватывая. И унося исстрадавшееся сознание куда-то очень далеко.  
Шум в ушах обволакивал. Уилл до крови прикусил губу, и солоноватый привкус помог ему хоть немного вернуться в эту реальность.  
Ганнибал запечатлел обжигающий поцелуй на груди юноши. А затем помог ему привести одежду в порядок.  
— Так что ты чувствовал, когда убивал тех людей, Уилл? — спросил мужчина, устраиваясь рядом. Его голос звучал хрипло, и от этого внутри вновь всё сжалось.  
Уилл затуманенным взором посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Возбуждение, — ответил юноша.


	23. Глава 23

Уилл надвинул капюшон на глаза, исподлобья наблюдая за людьми вокруг. Чёрт знает, кого из них с Лектером ищут усерднее. Чьё лицо чаще мелькает на листовках.  
Юноша, конечно, не заметил ни одной по пути сюда. Но это не уменьшало опасности, грозящей им с Ганнибалом.  
Их могли узнать. И тогда всё пропало. Тогда первый же забулдыга доставит их королю, и одни лишь боги знают, что будет дальше.  
Поэтому Уилл угрюмо сжался, сползая по спинке своего стула ниже. И вцепился в свою кружку.  
Ганнибал, сидящий рядом, напротив выглядел расслабленным. Он накинул на них заклинание отвода глаз и пообещал поколдовать над памятью трактирщика. Стереть воспоминания он не мог. Но вот немного поменять их было вполне возможно, хотя и отняло бы много сил и всё-таки было рискованно. Ганнибал всегда щедро тратил свою магию, даже не думая беречь её. И так же щедро пополнял свои запасы. Иногда с излишком.  
Мужчина объяснял, что если взять больше, чем потратил, то на некоторое время все способности — как магические так и немагические — так же усилятся. И чем сильнее искра или чем больше ты выпьешь крови, тем дольше держится эффект.  
Но всё же он быстро проходит, оставляя за собой голод ещё более дикий.  
Уиллу не хотелось пробовать. И не хотелось злоупотреблять. Он не собирался впадать в зависимость от собственной силы. Хотя и с готовностью наслаждался ей. Всем, что магия могла ему дать.  
И всем, что мог ему дать Ганнибал.  
Наверное, впервые за всю свою жизнь Уилл доверял кому-то так сильно. Хотя и прекрасно понимал, насколько это опасно.  
Ведь нельзя было точно сказать, что творится в голове мужчины. И все его поступки и слова обретали смысл лишь позже, когда открывались истинные мотивы Лектера.  
Например, юноша понял, что Ганнибал взял его тогда с собой в деревню и дал познакомиться с Молли, уверенный, что Уилл, помучившись выбором, вернется к нему.  
Это ужасало — то, что кто-то с такой точностью мог просчитать его реакцию, и когда Уилл спросил об этом прямо, Ганнибал стал юлить.  
Уилл спросил, что бы тот делал, если бы юноша всё-таки пошел на свидание, но внятного ответа так и не получил.  
Но всё сложилось так, как сложилось, и Уилл всем был доволен.  
Поначалу странно было осознавать, что он с ума сходит по мужчине. Который, к тому же, ему в отцы годится. По убийце. Хитрецу. Манипулятору.  
Но потом юноше приходила в голову мысль, что этот убийца и манипулятор точно так же сходит с ума по самому Уиллу. И все, что казалось неправильным, становилось правильным до боли в груди. До дрожи в коленях.

Кружка стукнулась о стол, вырывая Уилла из его мыслей. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Лектера, и тот кивнул, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
— Пойдем в комнату. Нужно отдохнуть.  
Уилл проследовал за ним наверх.  
Комната была маленькой, почти всё пространство занимали две узкие кровати и стол между ними.  
Свет из единственного окна падал, освещая деревянную поверхность стола.  
Уилл упал на одну из кроватей лицом вниз и зарылся носом в подушку.  
Вечером ему предстояло серьезное дело, которое нельзя откладывать.  
Ему предстояло вернуться домой.  
Уилл простонал, поворачивая голову и приподнимая веки.  
Ганнибал опустился на свою кровать и замер. Глаза его смотрели в пустоту. Мыслями он был где-то далеко.  
Уилл продолжал наблюдать за ним из-под опущенных ресниц.  
Сегодня им предстоит разделиться. Лектер должен пополнить запасы крови.  
А Уилл собирался встретиться со своим братом.  
Когда юноша сказал об этом Ганнибалу, тот сначала был против, но затем согласился, что нужно выяснить, что происходит в замке. Изнутри.  
Им нужен был кто-то, кому можно было доверять. Кого пришлось бы посвятить в свои планы. Свой человек в тылу у врага.  
Уилл прикусил губу. Давно ли он начал считать Алана личным врагом?  
Как бы там ни было, самым близким Уиллу человеком в замке теперь был второй его брат. Брай.  
Доверяясь Брайану, одновременно приходилось довериться и Джимми. Они были в одной связке.  
Но Уилл не переживал по этому поводу. Удастся убедить Брайана поверить ему — поверит и Джеймс. Удастся убедить Брайана молчать — Джеймс тоже будет молчать.

И всё же Уилл волновался. Так, что внутри все переворачивалось. И руки дрожали.  
Странно было полагаться только на себя в этом деле. Он слишком привык к тому, что что бы он ни делал, его спину надежно прикрывали.  
Ганнибал всегда приглядывал за ним, готовый прийти на помощь.  
Уилл слишком расслабился. И, возможно, именно поэтому Лектер не идет с ним в этот раз.  
Уилл закрыл глаза.  
На самом деле все не так страшно, как кажется. Самое уязвимое место в его плане — сам Брайан. Если Уилл не сможет его убедить, то всё пропало.  
Через некоторое время юноша заснул. Проснулся он уже ночью, от того, что Лектер осторожно сжал его плечо.  
Пора.  
***  
Лаз под стеной никуда не делся. Уилл понятия не имел, что делал бы, если бы его не было. Проходить сквозь стены Лектер его так и не научил. Все говорил, что это невозможно, но Уилл почему-то был уверен, что вполне возможно. И не только это.  
Оказавшись за стеной, Уилл отряхнулся. Дальше идти придётся очень осторожно.  
Юноша набросил заклинание отвода глаз. Было бы идеально, если бы сегодня ему никто не встретился на пути. Но рисковать было нельзя.  
Уилл подошел к черному входу. Он должен был быть заперт на засов с той стороны.  
Но это больше не было проблемой.  
Засов легко поддался, и Уилл нырнул внутрь, осторожно прикрывая дверь за собой.  
Воспоминания нахлынули на него, подгребая под себя волной отчаяния.  
Здесь всё случилось. Здесь Ганнибал убил Беверли. Здесь Уилл изуродовал Верджера.  
Здесь юноша решил навсегда покинуть свой дом.  
Уилл замер, давая себе время. В детстве они часто бегали тут с Беверли и братьями, действуя на нервы всей прислуге, и довольно часто получали за это нагоняй.  
Если бы только Бев была сейчас здесь…  
Уилл покачал головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Заклинание довольно ощутимо пожирало его запас магии. У него не так много времени, чтобы поддаваться рефлексии. Он всю жизнь прожил здесь. Каждый камень замка хранит в себе воспоминания. Счастливые и не очень.  
Юноша прошел вперёд, к черной лестнице. Не удержался и проверил свой секретный ход в подземелья.  
Панель была на месте, но она больше не снималась. Уилл постучал по дереву и не услышал пустоты. Алан нашёл его лазейку и позаботился о том, чтобы заделать её.  
Уилл поднялся по лестнице, прошёл мимо кухни и вышел в длинный коридор. Путь к комнате Брайана лежал мимо его собственной комнаты.  
Уилл прошел мимо неё даже не задержавшись. К этому месту он больше ничего не испытывал. Его старая комната больше не была его убежищем. И, закрывая глаза в поисках покоя, он теперь обнаруживал себя совсем в другом месте.

Юноша остановился перед дверью Брайана. Сделал глубокий вдох. И на выдохе коснулся ручки, концентрируясь, чтобы открыть механизм замка.  
Но дверь была незаперта и легко поддалась.  
Опрометчиво, Брай.  
Хоть он и сам спал с открытой дверью всю свою жизнь, теперь он такой глупости бы не допустил.  
Уилл скользнул внутрь. В комнате было темно, и Уилл подождал, пока привыкнут глаза.  
Неслышно притворил за собой дверь и шагнул вперёд.  
Прислушался. Брайан был тут. И, судя по размеренному дыханию, крепко спал.  
Уилл обошёл кровать и приблизился к изголовью.  
Брат лежал на спине, спихнув с себя одеяло и широко раскинув руки.  
Юноша сглотнул ком, подступивший к горлу. Наклонился и крепко зажал рот Брайана ладонью, одновременно локтем надавливая тому на грудь.  
Брай не сразу понял, что произошло.  
Когда он открыл глаза, выражение их из заспанного не сразу стало испуганным. Он дёрнулся и замычал.  
— Тссс, — прошептал юноша. — Это я, Уилл.  
С этими словами он откинул капюшон, давая брату рассмотреть себя.  
Брай нахмурился, а затем глаза его широко распахнулись.  
Он перестал дёргаться, и Уилл убрал ладонь, отстраняясь.  
— Уилл? Какого чёрта?! Это правда ты?  
Юноша кивнул, опуская взгляд. И тут же оказался в кольце чужих рук.  
Он начал было вырываться, но понял, что на него не напали.  
Брай крепко обнимал его. И Уилл осторожно поднял руки, обхватывая брата в ответ.  
— Что произошло? Я думал, что ты… Мы все думали, — заговорил Брайан, отстраняясь. Он всё ещё крепко держал Уилла за плечи, будто тот мог исчезнуть.  
— Я не могу объяснить прямо сейчас. Слишком долго. Ты сможешь завтра на закате прийти к реке? К старой рыбацкой хижине. Помнишь её?  
Брай рассеянно кивнул.  
— Уилл…  
Юноша вырвался из его хватки, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Ты можешь взять с собой Джимми. Но пожалуйста, Брай. Не говори никому кроме него, что видел меня. Никому. Очень многое стоит на кону. Возможно, даже моя жизнь.  
— Да что в конце концов…  
— Брайан! — Уилл оборвал его на полуслове. — Ты обещаешь?  
— Конечно, — сказал брат.  
Уилл уже пятился спиной к двери.  
— Увидимся завтра, — бросил он напоследок, прежде чем выскользнуть из комнаты.  
Сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
Позже он так и не смог вспомнить, как проделал обратный путь.  
***  
Стемнело. Брайан всё ещё не появлялся.  
Уилл широкими шагами мерил комнату, то и дело останавливаясь и окидывая взглядом покосившуюся деревянную дверь рыбацкого домика. Ганнибал устроился в дальнем углу — спиной к стене — и неодобрительно поглядывал на нервное мельтешение Уилла.  
Тот, однако, не обращал внимания на бросаемые на него косые взгляды.  
— Он сказал Алану, — побелевшими губами прошептал юноша. — Я ведь не предупредил его, что Алану нельзя доверять. Он наверняка проговорился… О чём я только…  
— Уилл! — наконец прервал его Лектер. — Успокойся. Иди сюда.  
Юноша нахмурился. Но всё же на негнущихся ногах подошёл ближе.  
— Если бы Брайан кому-нибудь рассказал, мы бы уже были в темнице, — сказал Ганнибал, ловя его взгляд.  
Уилл вздохнул. И вздрогнул, когда Лектер опустил ладони на его бёдра и притянул к себе.  
— Всё нормально. Побереги нервы, — прошептал Ганнибал. Его дыхание обожгло губы.  
Мужчина огладил бёдра Уилла, затем перевёл горячие ладони на поясницу. Скользнул ниже.  
Юноша задержал дыхание. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Лектер коснулся его губ лёгким поцелуем.  
Скрипнуло крыльцо.  
Уилл с завидной скоростью отскочил в сторону, поправляя задравшуюся рубашку.  
Дверь распахнулась, и, тревожно озираясь, внутрь зашёл Брайан.  
Уилл подлетел к брату и сгрёб в объятиях. Тот, оправившись от потрясения, осторожно сжал юношу в ответ.  
Когда они отступили друг от друга, взгляд Брайана тут же устремился в тот угол, где стоял Ганнибал.  
— Это он, — процедил брат. Даже не спрашивал. Утверждал.  
— Поразительная проницательность, — ответил Лектер ровным тоном. Так, что не было понятно, язвит он или говорит серьёзно. — У вас это явно наследственное.  
Брай сжал зубы. Повернулся к Уиллу.  
— Почему он здесь? Ты знаешь, что он сделал?  
Уилл поднял руки вверх в успокаивающем жесте.  
— Всё не так, как ты думаешь, Брай. Ганнибал… Он спас мне жизнь. Не один раз. Выслушай меня.  
Брайан нахмурился. Но всё же кивнул, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Прежде всего… — Уилл вздохнул, обхватывая себя за плечи. — Я знаю, что в это трудно будет поверить, но это так. Алан убил отца. Я видел это своими глазами.  
— Что? — Брайан опустил руки. — С чего бы ему это делать?!  
— Я не знаю! — воскликнул Уилл, ещё больше съеживаясь. — Может быть, он хотел поскорее стать королём. Они же с отцом постоянно ругались в последнее время! Из-за всего. Но больше всего — из-за надвигающейся войны. Алан хотел вести переговоры, а единственным, на что соглашался отец, была сталь.  
Брайан поджал губы.  
— В этом просто нет смысла. Алан не мог… Он же весь из себя честный и благородный.  
— Алан следует своей собственной морали. Если он верил в то, что поступает правильно, то в его собственных глазах его совесть чиста, — Уилл чуть склонил голову на бок.  
— Правильно? ..  
Юноша вздохнул, не глядя больше на брата.  
— Возможно, он думал, что сможет предотвратить войну. Возможно, он мстил за мать. Я не знаю, Брай. Я никогда не знал, что творится у Алана в голове. Никто не знал.  
— Если то, что ты говоришь, правда…  
— Это правда, — оборвал его Уилл. — Хотел бы я, чтобы это было не так.  
Юноша поднял голову, встречаясь с Брайаном взглядом.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, через что мы прошли? Отец мёртв, Лектер сбежал, ты исчез. И всё это одновременно! Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что произошло. Алану даже не пришлось ни в чём нас убеждать. Никто и не сомневался, что он всю ночь исполнял свой супружеский долг, — Брай оскалился. — Как умно…  
— Я застал его в ту ночь над телом отца. Алан увидел меня. Погнался за мной. И я сбежал.  
— Прихватив с собой пленника, — Брайан перевёл взгляд на затихшего Ганнибала.  
Уилл не мог видеть лица Лектера, но готов был поспорить, что тот ухмыляется.  
— Один я бы не смог выбраться, — объяснил Уилл. — И не смог бы продержаться так долго. Ганнибал помог мне. Он спас меня.  
— По официальной версии он убил короля и похитил его младшего сына.  
— Эта версия не долго будет оставаться официальной, — сказал Лектер.  
Уилл вздрогнул.  
— Поэтому я и позвал тебя, — сказал он. — Нам нужна помощь. Алан должен ответить за то, что совершил.  
Брай собрался что-то сказать, но его прервали.  
Ганнибал выпрямился. Нахмурился. Затем глянул на Уилла.  
— Уходим, — коротко бросил он.  
Юноша кивнул и двинулся вперёд, подталкивая брата к выходу.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Брай.  
— Пока ничего. Но может случиться, если мы не уберёмся отсюда, — пояснил Лектер. — Ночной патруль.  
— Мы думали, ты придёшь раньше, — сказал Уилл. Без упрёка.  
— Я не мог. Я… — Брайан запнулся.  
Ганнибал потеснил их обоих плечом и вышел вперёд, тут же огибая лачугу и быстро шагая куда-то. Уилл и Брайан последовали за ним.  
Они долго петляли по улицам, пока Лектер наконец не остановился перед небольшой таверной.  
— Договорим здесь, — сказал он. — Сюда патруль не доходит.

Они устроились за столом. Официантка возилась с посетителями, которые пришли раньше них, и ждать её было ещё долго.  
— Что произошло здесь, пока нас не было? — спросил Уилл. — Варвары напали?  
Брайан пожал плечами.  
— Я бы не сказал, что напали. Половину зимы нас никто не трогал. Сам знаешь, как трудно передвигаться тут, когда лежит снег. Они сильно замедлились на своём пути. Мы начали думать, что сможем нормально перезимовать. Но вскоре они совершили несколько вылазок, знатно потрепали нервы нашим отрядам, но не нанесли вроде бы серьёзного урона. Алан всё равно весь как на ножах был в это время. Он собственной персоной в сопровождении совсем небольшого отряда съездил к границе и там добился переговоров с предводителем армии. Они заключили соглашение. Уж не знаю, какое именно. Но теперь у нас вроде как мир. Хотя все всё равно трясутся от страха.  
Уилл поджал губы. Что ж. Становилось понятно, почему Алан продолжил поиски. Его положение и без того было шатким. И слишком много вещей вокруг висело в воздухе.  
Уилл и сам бы не смог так жить.  
Он и не смог.  
Поэтому он здесь, а не прячется в очередном медвежьем углу.  
— А что в замке? — спросил Уилл, краем глаза следя за Ганнибалом.  
Тот откинулся на стуле, прикрыв глаза, и будто бы даже не слушал. Но юноша знал, что тот ловит каждое слово.  
— Марго забеременела, но роды были преждевременными и ребёнок родился мёртвым. Я думал, это добьёт Алана окончательно. А ещё Верджер…  
Уилл напрягся.  
— Что Верджер?  
— Я сам не видел. Но говорят, что его нашли около комнат прислуги в ту ночь. Говорят, его лицо превратилось в свиное рыло! — Брайан выразительно приподнял брови. Затем глянул на Ганнибала. — Это ты сделал?  
Лектер лениво приоткрыл глаза.  
— Не имею к этому отношения, — ответил он.  
Брайан закусил губу.  
— В любом случае, он велел слугам молчать и быстро собрал вещи и уехал среди ночи. Ещё до того, как отца нашли. Весть о смерти короля застигла его уже в дороге. С тех пор он общается с Аланом исключительно по переписке.  
Уилл потёр шею.  
— Он прислал войско?  
— Да, но они разместились на пустыре. Отказались от предложенных казарм. Будто в любой момент ждут приказа развернуться и пойти обратно.  
Уилл вздохнул. Всё было хуже, чем ему казалось. Абсолютно всё висело на волоске. И оборвать этот волосок могла любая случайность. Алан думал, что готов быть королём. Но либо так сложилась судьба, либо его собственные действия привели к тому, что он оказался загнан в тупик.  
Но Уилл знал, что загнанное в тупик животное представляет наибольшую опасность. Ему просто больше нечего терять.  
Юноша покачал головой.  
— А где Джеймс? Я думал, ты притащишь его с собой. Или опять подрались?  
Лицо Брайана изменилось.  
— Он… Он приболел. Не встаёт с постели.  
Что-то тут было не так.  
В тоне. В том, как побелело лицо брата. И как дёрнулись вниз уголки губ.  
Ганнибал, сидящий сбоку, вновь приоткрыл глаза и чуть подался вперёд.  
Уилл упёрся ладонями в столешницу.  
— Приболел чем? Что говорит Чилтон?  
— Ничего не говорит, — Брай опасливо глянул на Лектера, затем вновь перевёл взгляд на Уилла.  
— Брайан, — Уилл поджал губы.  
Брай вздохнул. Ссутулился, упираясь локтями в стол и пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Он умирает, Уилл. И никто не может понять от чего.  
Повисла тишина.  
Уилл перевёл растерянный взгляд на Ганнибала.  
И именно в этот момент к их столу подошла официантка.  
— Что будете пить? — спросила она.  
Уилл раздражённо скользнул по ней взглядом.  
Зато Брайан, отняв ладони от лица, уставился на неё как на привидение.  
— Мириам? — спросил он.


	24. Глава 24

— Вы с кем-то меня путаете, — сказала официантка. И слишком резко развернулась, чтобы уйти.  
Уилл успел схватить её за локоть.  
— Я тоже узнал тебя, — сказал он. — Ну же, Мириам. Неужели у тебя такая плохая память?  
Девушка поджала губы, оборачиваясь к ним.  
— Принц Брайан. Принц Уильям. Чего вы хотите?  
Уилл выпустил её руку и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Три кружки эля. А потом, я надеюсь, ты сможешь уделить нам немного времени. Я просто хочу поговорить.  
Мириам прищурилась, пристально глядя на Уилла.  
Брай осторожно коснулся её ладони, и девушка вздрогнула, поворачиваясь к нему.  
— Мы никому не скажем, что видели тебя здесь.  
Наконец она кивнула. Ещё раз скользнула настороженным взглядом по Уиллу и отошла от их столика.  
— Она исчезла после той же самой ночи, — объяснил Брайан шёпотом, склоняясь к столу. — Никто не заметил из-за суматохи. Но когда стали выяснять…  
Уилл закусил губу.  
— В тот вечер я попросил отца познакомить меня с ней. Мы должны были встретиться, но…  
— Она могла что-то видеть, — Брайан сжал кулаки. — Она могла видеть Алана.

Мириам вернулась через несколько минут. Поставила кружки и, оправив юбку, опустилась на свободный стул.  
— Что вам нужно? — повторила она, переводя взгляд с Уилла на Брайана. И опасливо минуя Лектера, так и не проронившего ни звука.  
— Почему ты ушла из замка? — спросил Уилл.  
Мириам нахмурилась. Опустила взгляд в стол.  
— Почему это важно?  
Брай тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мириам, — окликнул он. Добился того, что девушка подняла на него взгляд. — Мы знаем про тебя и отца. Мы знаем, что ты любила его. Просто… Просто расскажи нам.  
Мириам покачала головой, снова отводя взгляд.  
— Не было смысла оставаться там, когда короля… Когда Джека не стало. Он попросил прийти к нему вечером. Сказал, что хочет представить меня кому-то. Это было странно. Мы ведь держали всё в тайне. Но я согласилась.  
Девушка запнулась. Скрестила руки на груди.  
— Когда я подошла к его покоям, я услышала негромкий разговор. Невозможно было понять, о чем идёт речь. Затем послышался какой-то шум и скрип. Дверь была приоткрыта, и я заглянула внутрь.  
— Что ты увидела? — Уилл нетерпеливо подался вперёд.  
Мириам посмотрела на него. В её глазах стояли слёзы.  
— Я увидела человека, склонившегося над Джеком. Увидела, как лезвие меча пронзает грудь короля. Я видела, как стекленеют его глаза.  
— Ты видела лицо того, кто это сделал?  
— Он обернулся. Мне казалось, что он посмотрел прямо на меня. Но, кажется, он меня не видел.  
Уилл сжал столешницу. Кончики пальцев закололо. И Уиллу так безумно захотелось воспользоваться магией сейчас. Сжечь что-нибудь. Дать выход своим эмоциям. Своей злости.  
— Ты узнала его? Кто это был? — процедил юноша. Задерживая дыхание.  
— Это был король Алан.

Тишину, повисшую над столом, можно было резать ножом.  
Уилл обхватил себя за плечи и откинулся на стуле. Он не услышал ничего нового. Но всё же рассказ Мириам задел его. Заставил холодок пробежать по коже. И поднял с самого дна памяти липкий, парализующий страх того дня.  
— Вы с Уиллом, должно быть, разминулись буквально на минуту, — нарушил тишину Брайан. — Он тоже был там и видел Алана. Только Алан заметил его. И Уиллу пришлось сбежать.  
— Полагаю, это у нас общее, — всхлипнула Мириам. Она мелко задрожала. — Мы в один момент лишились всего.  
Брайан притянул её к себе, обнимая.  
— Я знаю, — прошептал Брай, поглаживая девушку по голове. — Я тоже любил его. Мы все любили. Он был хорошим человеком.  
— И всё-таки его убил собственный сын, — сквозь слёзы пробормотала Мириам.  
Брайан и Уилл обменялись тяжёлыми взглядами.  
***  
— Что ты собираешься делать дальше? — спросил Брай, когда они вышли на улицу.  
Морозный воздух забирался под одежду. Уилла знобило. Хотелось спать.  
А ещё больше хотелось закрыть глаза и открыть их совсем в другом месте. Дома.  
И чтобы всё это оказалось просто дурным сном.  
— Не знаю, — юноша обернулся к Ганнибалу.  
— Намечается ли в замке какое-нибудь крупное мероприятие в ближайшее время? — спросил тот.  
Брайан пожал плечами.  
— Ничего такого, о чём бы я знал… Но я могу поспрашивать у прислуги, им всегда всё известно.  
— Тогда давай встретимся завтра в то же время, — сказал Уилл. — Здесь.  
Брат кивнул. Задержался взглядом на Уилле.  
Тот вопросительно приподнял брови.  
Брайан сгрёб брата за локоть, отводя в сторону. Юноша последовал за ним, по дороге оглядываясь на Лектера.  
Тот едва заметно кивнул, отводя взгляд. Показывая, что не собирается подслушивать.  
— Ты уверен, что можешь доверять ему? — спросил Брай, выпуская руку Уилла из захвата. — Пусть он и спас тебе жизнь, но он не просто так дважды оказывался за решёткой. Он ведь… Неужели ты забыл?  
— Я ничего не забыл, — отрезал Уилл. — Я доверяю Ганнибалу. И он не раз оправдывал это доверие.  
— Но какой ему с этого прок? Я не понимаю.  
— И не поймёшь. Это… — Уилл вздохнул. — Это трудно объяснить, Брайан. Я не прошу тебя доверять Лектеру. Я прошу тебя довериться мне. Твоему брату.  
— Алан тоже наш брат, — вздохнул Брайан.  
Юноша поджал губы, не сразу находясь с ответом.  
— Родители мертвы. Алан нас предал. Джеймс болен. Я — единственная семья, что у тебя есть, Брайан. Так же, как и ты моя единственная семья. Это что-то значит.  
Лицо брата переменилось при упоминании Джимми. Взгляд стал каким-то совсем беспомощным.  
— Ты… Ты прав, Уилл. Прости.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Ты стал таким взрослым. Тебя не узнать.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Теперь смогу тебя отметелить, — сказал он.  
Пока они сидели за столом в таверне, это не так явно бросалось в глаза, но теперь было видно, что Уилл стал гораздо выше и крупнее брата и смотрел на него теперь сверху вниз.  
— Только попробуй, — усмехнулся Брай в ответ. — Я ещё помню твои слабые места. Всё ещё боишься щекотки?  
— Всё ещё визжишь как девчонка, когда тебя хватают за ноги?  
Брайан рассмеялся, пихая Уилла кулаком в плечо.  
— Я скучал по тебе, идиот. И я рад, что ты вернулся.  
***  
Уилл без сил рухнул на свою койку, подгребая под себя подушку и удобно устраиваясь на ней. Ему казалось, что он сразу же уснёт, как только примет горизонтальное положение. Но, видимо, день оказался слишком напряженным.  
Уилл заворочался.  
Ганнибал приблизился к его кровати и потянул край одеяла, вытаскивая его из-под юноши.  
Уилл чуть приподнялся, помогая ему в этом.  
Он думал, что Ганнибал ляжет рядом и даже приготовился перевернуться на бок и отодвинуться к стене, чтобы дать ему место.  
Но Лектер только накрыл Уилла одеялом и затем опустился на собственную кровать.  
Юноша приоткрыл один глаз, уставившись в пустоту.  
Да, койки были узкими. Но это не значит, что они с Ганнибалом не смогли бы поместиться на одной.  
Уилл фыркнул, отворачиваясь к стене. Всё ещё надеясь, что Лектер передумает. И ляжет рядом.  
Места было всё-таки мало, и поэтому пришлось бы тесно прижиматься друг к другу. Вжиматься всем телом.  
Уилл закусил губу.  
Стены тут слишком тонкие. А Уилл был очень шумным. Ему не приходилось сдерживаться, когда они жили в лесу. Кто услышал бы его там?  
Тут — другое дело. Тут пришлось бы кусать губы, чтобы не давать стонам и всхлипам вырываться наружу. Пришлось бы вести себя тихо. Что, конечно же, не получилось бы.  
Уилл представил, как Ганнибал зажимает ему рот ладонью. Как шепчет на ухо, чтобы Уилл не шумел.  
Они ведь не хотят привлекать к себе внимания.  
Раньше времени.  
Уилл чуть не задохнулся от слишком живого видения.  
Он свернулся клубком на кровати. И, сдавшись, позвал.  
— Ганнибал…  
— Мм? — отозвался тот из темноты.  
— Ляг со мной, — попросил юноша.  
— Не уверен, что это будет целесообразно в данной…  
— Просто ляг со мной, — оборвал его Уилл. Затем, смутившись, добавил: — Пожалуйста.  
Лектер фыркнул, а затем повисло молчание.  
Уилл подумал уже, что Ганнибал проигнорирует его просьбу-приказ. Но соседняя кровать скрипнула, и Уилл торопливо подвинулся в сторону.  
Силуэт Ганнибала загородил лунный свет, падающий из окна.  
Ганнибал лёг на бок, лицом к Уиллу. Места было так мало, что они едва не сталкивались носами.  
— Тесно, — выдохнул мужчина.  
Уилл приподнялся, освобождая место. Чуть надавил на плечо Лектера, чтобы тот лёг на спину. И сам устроился сверху, практически целиком укладываясь на Ганнибала.  
— Так лучше? — спросил Уилл. Будто случайно касаясь коленом паха Лектера.  
Мужчина приобнял его одной рукой.  
— Что ты почувствовал после встречи с Мириам? — спросил Ганнибал, игнорируя попытки юноши приласкаться.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Ты правда хочешь об этом поговорить сейчас? Я тут слегка…  
— Я знаю, — оборвал его Лектер. — Но это всё равно должно быть сказано. Хочешь ты того или нет.  
Уилл упёрся подбородком в грудь Лектера. Говорить так было неудобно, а ещё неудобно было и самому Ганнибалу: острый подбородок ощутимо врезался в грудь.  
— Я ощутил триумф. И разочарование. Что ещё ты хочешь услышать?  
— Тебя до последнего не оставляла надежда, что ты ошибся по поводу Алана, — сказал Лектер.  
— Он мой брат. Я любил его. Люди всегда пытаются оправдать тех, кого любят, ты сам говорил.  
— Но слова Мириам всё изменили.  
Уилл опустил голову, прижимаясь ухом к груди мужчины.  
— Да.  
— И в то же время ты хотел, чтобы ты оказался прав.  
— Я… Я не знаю… — Уилл вздохнул. — Я не должен был этого хотеть.  
— Уилл, — Ганнибал коснулся его затылка, заставляя приподняться, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты хотел оказаться прав. Перед вторым братом, — он сделал паузу. — И передо мной.  
Глаза Уилла блеснули в темноте.  
— Мы не видели, что сделал Алан. Мы оба доверились тебе и твоим словам. Естественно, что ты не хотел нас подвести.  
— Если ты так ставишь этот вопрос… — Уилл вздохнул. — Это так странно. Доверять. Странно и страшно.  
— Я знаю, — Ганнибал запустил пальцы в волосы юноши. — Но иногда стоит рискнуть, чтобы получить желаемое.  
— Как ты рискнул? Чтобы получить меня? — прошептал юноша.  
— И не пожалел об этом, — выдохнул Лектер.  
— Я… С самого начала тебе нравился?  
— Ты вызвал у меня интерес после нашей первой встречи. Я не думал, что ты вернёшься. Но ты меня удивил. Но если ты спрашиваешь о романтическом интересе…  
— Да, — выпалил Уилл.  
— Сложно назвать определённый момент. Провести границу. Раньше мне было достаточно твоего присутствия рядом. В качестве друга. Ученика. Это было не важно.  
— А сейчас?  
— Сейчас я хочу всего тебя, Уилл.  
В темноте не было видно, как покраснели щёки юноши.  
Он немного сполз с Ганнибала, а затем перекинул ногу, седлая его бёдра.  
— Я тоже хочу тебя, — сказал он, заглядывая мужчине в глаза. — Твоё тело. Твою душу. Твоё сердце.  
Лектер чуть улыбнулся. Обхватил ладонью лицо Уилла, заправляя длинную прядку волос за ухо.  
— Всё это и так принадлежит тебе.  
— Просто не могу с этим свыкнуться, — вздохнул юноша. — Что ты… Что я тебе…  
— Ты уникален, — сказал Лектер. — Не только из-за твоего дара. Магия никогда не выбирает посредственных людей.  
— Ты считаешь, что магия сама нас выбрала?  
— Я не могу этого знать. Но мне хочется так думать.  
— Думать, что из всех людей на свете дар достался именно тебе?  
— Да, — Ганнибал опустил ладони Уиллу на спину, слегка поглаживая. — Искра передаётся по наследству. Но кто решает, разгорится ли из неё пожар?  
— Разве не боги решают?  
Лектер покачал головой.  
— Богам магия не подвластна. Их сила не имеет ничего общего с нашей.  
Уилл нахмурился. Очевидно, выглядел он при этом так забавно, что Ганнибал не сдержал усмешки.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы сильнее богов? — едва слышно спросил юноша. Будто за одну лишь эту мысль мог впасть в немилость тех, кто наблюдает за его судьбой.  
— Нет. Конечно же нет. Никто не может быть сильнее богов, иначе они бы были уже мертвы, а их место было бы занято теми, кто сильнее. Но мы подобны им, Уилл.  
Уилл сглотнул. Облизнул пересохшие губы.  
Это то, что и ему самому приходило в голову. Такая сила, как у них с Ганнибалом… Они были способны на многое. И они не раз держали в руках нити человеческих судеб. И обрывали их.  
Ганнибал проник ладонями под его рубашку, и теперь кожу обжигали прикосновения.  
— Тогда почему мы были одни? Ты почти всю жизнь прожил в изгнании. Я всё время чувствовал себя не на своём месте.  
Лектер задержал дыхание, когда Уилл пошевелился, чуть меняя положение, и проехался затвердевшим членом по животу мужчины.  
— Боги потому и не живут среди людей. Люди либо поклонялись бы им, либо изгнали бы.  
— Нас изгнали.  
— Это не значит, что нам не будут поклоняться, мой принц, — прошептал Лектер. И вовлёк Уилла в глубокий поцелуй. Такой, что обоим вскоре перестало хватать воздуха.  
— Что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил Уилл, восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Прямо сейчас? — Ганнибал прищурился. — Или вообще?  
— Вообще, — Уилл поджал губы, снова ёрзая, от чего по спине прошла волна мурашек.  
— Нам нужна помощь Мириам. Ты должен уговорить её пойти с тобой в замок.  
— Брайан поможет с этим. Они вроде бы были знакомы раньше и…  
— Нет, — перебил его Ганнибал. — Это должен быть именно ты. Убеди её помочь. Пусть даст обещание.  
Юноша нахмурился, прикусив губу.  
— Она относится к тебе настороженно. Ты не расположил Мириам к себе в первую встречу. Исправь это, — продолжил Лектер. — Иначе мы не сможем на неё положиться.  
— Я постараюсь, — сказал наконец Уилл, выдыхая. Он двинул бёдрами. Ощущая, что Ганнибал тоже возбуждён. — А что мы будем делать прямо сейчас?  
— Чего бы тебе хотелось? — Лектер опустил ладони на его поясницу. — Хотя у нас не так много выбора. Мы никогда не заходили дальше, чем…  
— Так в чём же дело? — нервно перебил его Уилл. Не уверенный, что Ганнибал подразумевал под «зайти дальше». Уилл вообще имел слабое представление о таких вещах.  
И если о сексе с противоположным полом его информировали, то это…  
Юноша беспомощно посмотрел на Ганнибала.  
Тот опустил руки ниже, сжимая ягодицы Уилла и чуть разводя их.  
— Не сейчас, — выдохнул Лектер наконец.  
Поймал почти обиженный взгляд.  
— Это требует подготовки. И связанно с некоторыми неудобствами. Позже. Когда выдастся хоть один спокойный день.  
Уилл покраснел. И чаще задвигал бёдрами, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу рваный вздох.  
Ганнибал напрягся. И сильнее сжал юношу.  
Уилл всхлипнул. И подумал о том, что вряд ли их жизнь теперь когда-нибудь станет спокойнее. Но Ганнибал так или иначе своё обещание сдержит.


	25. Глава 25

Уилл потоптался у входа, затем толкнул дверь и зашёл внутрь.  
Народу было мало, гораздо меньше, чем вчера, и юноша без труда выцепил взглядом Мириам. Девушка, будто почувствовав его присутствие, вскинула голову и посмотрела на Уилла в упор. В её глазах мелькнуло раздражение.  
Ганнибал был прав. Это могло стать проблемой.  
Уилл переступил с ноги на ногу и сделал шаг вперёд, рассеянно кивая девушке и проходя к одному из свободных столов.  
Мириам проследила за его передвижениями, а затем, закончив с посетителями, подошла ближе.  
— Чего Вы хотите? — спросила она. — Я уже всё рассказала вчера.  
Уилл поджал губы, опуская взгляд. Кивнул на свободный стул напротив. Мириам проигнорировала предложение сесть.  
— Я не рассказал свою историю. Я просто… — Уилл запнулся, обхватывая себя руками за плечи. — Я подумал, что ты захочешь знать.  
Мириам ничего не ответила. Окинула взглядом полупустое помещение. И со вздохом опустилась на стул, скрещивая руки.  
Уилл улыбнулся уголком губ.  
— Мы не с того начали наше знакомство. Прости, если я вёл себя грубо вчера, — он покачал головой.  
Мириам всё ещё смотрела подозрительно. И юноша продолжил говорить.  
— На самом деле я давно хотел с тобой познакомиться. В ночь свадьбы я спросил отца о тебе. Мы втроём должны были встретиться той ночью.  
Уилл выдержал паузу.  
— Алан в тот день был таким счастливым. Полным надежды. Он говорил мне, что всё изменится наутро после свадьбы, но я не обратил на это внимания… — Уилл сжал ладони, лежащие на столе, в кулаки. — Он всех нас обманул. Я знал его всю жизнь и даже предположить не мог, что он на такое решится.  
Мириам молчала. Но всё же внимательно следила за каждым движением юноши. Уже не столько подозрительно, сколько обеспокоенно.  
— Джек всегда говорил, что Алан хороший человек. Умный, целеустремленный, но в то же время не лишенный сочувствия. Говорил, что из Алана получится хорошая замена ему самому, когда ему надоест править. И тогда мы уедем куда-нибудь очень далеко отсюда и иногда будем приезжать, чтобы повидаться. — Девушка отвела взгляд. Но через несколько мгновений справилась с нахлынувшими эмоциями.  
— Про Вас с принцем Брайаном и Джимми он тоже много говорил, — продолжила Мириам. — Он очень любил вас. Гораздо сильнее, чем показывал.  
— И эта любовь его и сгубила, — тихо сказал Уилл. — Не позволила увидеть то, что творится под самым носом. Какой тогда смысл в такой любви?  
Мириам покачала головой.  
— Без неё было бы ещё хуже, — сказала девушка. — Джек по крайней мере был счастливым человеком.  
— Но его больше нет! — воскликнул Уилл чуть громче, чем следовало. — Он умер, и без него всё пошло прахом. Ты и я лишились дома. Королевство на грани затяжной кровопролитной войны. А во главе его отцеубийца. Который не может справиться со своей жизнью, что уж говорить об остальной стране.  
Уилл стиснул зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Глаза защипало. По щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.  
Мириам накрыла его ладонь своей рукой и слегка сжала.  
— Я должен исправить это, — продолжил Уилл тише. — Сделать всё, что в моих силах. Алан должен ответить за то, что совершил.  
Он поднял голову, встречаясь с Мириам взглядом.  
— Ты поможешь мне? — Уилл перевернул ладонь, сжимая руку Мириам.  
Девушка сделала глубокий вдох.  
— Да.  
Уилл улыбнулся ей.  
***  
Ганнибал пришел позже, как они и договаривались. Он вопросительно взглянул на Уилла и тот кивнул.  
— Брайан скоро должен подойти, — сказал Уилл, когда Лектер опустился за стол.  
Юношу вдруг прошило чувство тревоги. Внутри всё сжалось.  
— Ничего не получится, — прошептал он. — Нас никто не послушает. Нас бросят в темницу.  
— Это не самое страшное из того, что может случиться, — сказал Ганнибал. — Не послушают одни — послушают другие. Мы ведь не будем сразу выкладывать все свои козыри.  
Но юношу это не успокоило.  
Ганнибал накрыл рукой его ладонь, лежащую на столе. Большего в людном помещении они себе позволить не могли.  
— Да и путь из темницы тебе хорошо знаком, — усмехнулся мужчина.  
Уилл нервно хихикнул. И быстро отдёрнул руку, когда заметил Брайана.  
На брате лица не было.  
— Как Джеймс? — спросил Уилл в первую очередь, когда Брай уселся за стол.  
Брат поджал губы и рассеянно качнул головой.  
— Всё так же.  
— Всё будет в порядке, — попытался успокоить его Уилл. Но утверждение прозвучало скорее вопросом.  
— Не будет, — оборвал Брайан, поднимая голову и встречаясь с Уиллом взглядом.  
Юноша хотел было что-то сказать, но так и не нашёлся с ответом.  
Брай покачал головой и повернулся к Лектеру.  
— Ничего. В замке не планируется ничего. Никаких балов или приёмов гостей. Никаких визитов вежливости. Страна и король слишком измучены ожиданием войны. Через три дня король будет выслушивать прошения. И это единственное событие, ради которого двери замка будут открыты. Но там не будет никаких высокопоставленных персон. Только сам Алан и служитель.  
Ганнибал откинулся на спинку стула, опираясь подбородком на сцепленные в замок руки.  
— Это именно то, что нам нужно.  
Уилл хмуро посмотрел на него.  
Лектер улыбнулся.

Вечером Ганнибал усадил Уилла на стул, вручил ему полотенце и безо всяких пререканий взял в руки ножницы.  
Юноша попытался возмутиться, когда Лектер развязал ленту, державшую отросшие волосы Уилла, и они рассыпались по плечам.  
— Никто не узнает тебя с такой гривой, — сказал Ганнибал, больно дёргая одну из прядей, чтобы Уилл не ёрзал. — К тому же, они в ужасном беспорядке. Их просто невозможно расчесать.  
— Это не повод от них избавляться, — нахохлился юноша, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Но Лектер его уже не слушал.  
Уилл хранил молчание, пока мужчина колдовал над его головой. Он задумался над планом, которым поделился Ганнибал сегодня. И мысленно перенёсся вперёд — в день его осуществления.  
На душе кошки скребли.  
Раньше Уилл любил весну. Примерно в это время в замке всегда проводили бал. И юноша хоть и не особо наслаждался подобными развлечениями, всё же с нетерпением ждал его каждый год.  
Что ж… Времена меняются.  
Уилл вдруг нахмурился, подсчитывая дни в голове. Затем морщинка между его бровей разгладилась.  
— Ганнибал, — позвал он.  
Мужчина состригал падающую в глаза чёлку.  
— Что? — отозвался он, закончив. Лектер создал лёгкий ветерок, чтобы сдуть срезанные волосы с лица Уилла.  
— Кажется, сегодня мне исполнилось девятнадцать, — тихо сказал юноша, морщась.  
Затем приоткрыл глаза.  
Лектер протягивал ему зеркало. Уилл уставился на своё отражение.  
Что ж… Он не мог не признать, что так было гораздо лучше.  
Ганнибал вдруг поймал его за подбородок и провёл большим пальцем по едва заметной щетине, которая наконец начала пробиваться.  
— От этого тоже надо избавиться.  
Уилл разочарованно простонал.  
Лектер вдруг усмехнулся. Наклонился и прижался губами ко рту Уилла. Не пытаясь углубить поцелуй.  
— С днём рождения, мой принц, — сказал он, отстранившись. И направился на поиски бритвы.  
***  
Не трудно было смешаться с толпой. Уилл напряг слух и зрение и внимательно наблюдал, выжидая.  
Толпа роптала. Люди были напуганы и недовольны.  
Момент был идеален, если верить Ганнибалу. О, Уилл верил. Но всё равно не мог отделаться от мерзкого грызущего чувства. Что-то было не так. Он что-то упускал…  
Мириам стояла чуть впереди. Почти у самых дверей. Не первая, чтобы и остальные могли высказать свои жалобы. Но и не очень далеко, чтобы народ не успел утомиться и разойтись.  
Нужны были свидетели. И чем больше — тем лучше.  
Позже все просящие разойдутся по домам, где расскажут своим супругам о том, что произошло сегодня во дворце. Те в свою очередь расскажут соседям. Даже если Уилла и Мириам сегодня бросят за решётку — своё дело они сделают. Посеют зерно сомнения. И подтолкнут недовольных новым королём на более решительные меры.  
К тому же, Лектер пока останется в тени.  
Уилл нервным жестом коснулся груди, нащупывая амулет под одеждой. В последнее время он часто так делал. Какая-то дурацкая привычка. Но это придавало спокойствия. А успокоиться было нужно.  
Наконец большие двустворчатые двери распахнулись и стража встала в них, скрестив пики.  
Уилл приподнялся на мыски и поверх голов стоящих впереди сумел разглядеть большой тронный зал.  
Запускали их по несколько человек и заставляли останавливаться по обе стороны зала.  
Уилла и Мириам развели в разные стороны.  
Юноша встал на своё место — не в первом ряду, чтобы не засветиться раньше времени, но и достаточно близко, чтобы быстро выйти вперёд.  
Он окинул взглядом зал. И только сейчас увидел Алана.  
Брат за эти полгода постарел, казалось, лет на десять. Лицо его похудело и осунулось, под глазами залегли круги. Всегда такие опрятные густые волосы теперь были зализаны со лба назад. На висках блестела седина.  
Уиллу почти стало жаль его. Почти.  
Марго сидела по левую руку от мужа. И на ней-то время никак не сказалось. Она всё ещё была прекрасна. И всё так же холодна.  
По правую руку от короля в белом одеянии стоял невысокий лысеющий мужчина. Служитель, глаголящий волю богов. Уилл вспомнил, что этот человек был здесь, когда правил отец. Кажется, они с Джеком даже были друзьями. Если так, то Уиллу его присутствие было только на руку.  
А ещё вокруг троицы стояла куча стражи. Не пробиться.  
Уилл и не собирался.  
Ещё несколько стражников встало около толпы. Они могут задержать его, но ненадолго.  
Юноша прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Всё получится. Ганнибал был в этом уверен, а значит и Уилл должен быть уверен.  
Всё получится.  
Уилл встретился взглядом с Мириам и ободряюще ей кивнул.  
А вот в девушке такой уверенности не было. Она рисковала гораздо больше Уилла.  
Вперед вышел первый просящий. Он поклонился королю и королеве, а затем служителю. И, выпрямившись, начал рассказывать суть дела.  
Дело, на самом деле, выеденного яйца не стоило. Мужчина просил королевского разрешения открыть игорный дом на отшибе.  
Уилл так увлекся, отыскивая изменения, произошедшие с братом, что даже не услышал его ответ. Толпа на его решение отозвалась противоречиво — кто-то возмутился, а кто-то наоборот обрадовался.  
Но это не имело значения.  
Ещё несколько человек выступили со своими просьбами. Кому-то Алан отказывал, кому-то давал обещание позаботиться о той или иной проблеме. Например, пригласить в деревню нового доктора, так как предыдущий был уже стар и, кажется, повредился рассудком.  
Наконец настал черёд Мириам.  
Девушка выступила вперёд и откинула капюшон.  
Уилл жадно впился взглядом в лицо Алана, пытаясь различить на нём хоть какие-то эмоции.  
Но брат девушку, кажется, не узнал. Странно.  
Хотя, наверное, ничего удивительного. Со всем, что произошло за последние полгода, Уилл сам не сразу узнал лицо, которое видел едва ли не каждый день. Только не знал имени девушки. И не знал, что отец любил её.  
— Я пришла за справедливостью, — заговорила Мириам. Голос её дрогнул.  
Алан даже бровью не повел. Губы его были плотно сжаты. Глаза внимательно прищурены.  
Марго сидела неподвижно, будто каменное изваяние. Ей необязательно было находиться здесь, но она была рядом. То ли для поддержки. То ли потому, что так хотел Алан, который, как оказалось, жестоко наказывал тех, кто ему перечил.  
И именно поэтому Мириам рисковала сейчас не только своей свободой, но и своей жизнью.  
Хотя едва ли это сознавала.  
Уилл сознавал. И решение послать её на такой риск Уилл и Ганнибал приняли вместо неё.  
— Полгода назад я стала свидетелем того, как жестоко убили человека, — продолжала девушка. — Я убежала, чтобы убийца не заметил меня. И мне пришлось скрываться в страхе, что однажды он придет за мной.  
Алан нахмурился. Но обеспокоенным он не выглядел.  
— Но я не могу больше жить с этим грузом на душе. Я пришла сюда сегодня, чтобы просить о справедливости.  
Мириам вновь сделала паузу. Не столько для драматизма. Уилл видел, как тяжело ей было вновь заговорить.  
— Полгода назад я работала здесь, в этом замке. Служанкой. И в ночь свадьбы сэра Алана и леди Марго я стала свидетелем убийства короля Джека из рода Кроуфордов.  
Алан не изменился в лице.  
Уилл замер. По залу прокатился вздох.  
— Это не новость, — сказал лысеющий служитель, выступив вперёд.  
Уилл никак не мог вспомнить его имя.  
— Преступник известен, хоть и не пойман.  
— Не пойман, — согласилась Мириам. — И он сейчас среди нас.  
Стража опустила руки на эфесы своих мечей.  
— Ганнибал из рода Лектеров убил моего отца и похитил моего младшего брата, — наконец подал голос Алан. Его лицо побледнело ещё больше. Пальцы впились в подлокотник трона. — И ты говоришь, что он сейчас в этом зале?  
Марго изменила её выдержка и она нервно оглянулась на мужа.  
— Нет, милорд, — голос Мириам снова дрогнул. Она тяжело сглотнула.  
Финальные слова должны быть произнесены решительно и без колебаний.  
— Короля Джека Кроуфорда убил не Ганнибал Лектер. Это сделал его старший сын. Король Алан.  
— Кто ты такая, чтобы разбрасываться подобными обвинениями? — вскричал служитель. — Есть ли у тебя чем подтвердить свои слова?  
Мириам молчала, не глядя на него. Она стояла ровно, сжимая кулаки, и смотрела прямо на короля.  
— Гнусная клевета. Как смеешь ты приходить сюда и говорить такое?! — продолжал мужчина в белых одеждах.  
Двое стражников, не убирая рук с пояса, двинулись вперёд.  
Алан сидел неподвижно с посеревшим лицом. Он ничего не говорил. Но его глаза заскользили по толпе.  
О, он знал, что за представление сейчас будет разыграно. Он был слишком умён, чтобы не догадаться.  
Всё же он унаследовал острый ум обоих родителей.  
На мгновение их с Уиллом взгляды встретились.  
— В темницу её! — не унимался служитель.  
Юноша скинул капюшон и попытался выбраться из толпы.  
— Стойте! — крикнул он.  
Один из стражников попытался его задержать, но оказался слишком медлительным.  
Уилл ловко проскользнул мимо. И вышел в центр.  
Удивлённая толпа встретила его появление перешёптыванием.  
— Узнаёшь ли ты меня? — спросил Уилл у брата, делая шаг ближе и минуя Мириам.  
Гвардейцы угрожающе надвинулись на него, но Алан дал им знак отступить.  
Он приподнялся с трона.  
— Узнаёте ли вы все меня? — уже громче спросил Уилл, оборачиваясь к толпе.  
— Принц Уильям, — пробормотал служитель, сразу лишившись голоса.  
Юноша повернулся к нему.  
— Мы думали, что Вы уже мертвы. Вы исчезли сразу после того…  
— После того, как мой брат убил моего отца! Я был тому свидетелем! — Уилл повысил голос. — И именно поэтому мне пришлось бежать. Никто меня не похищал.  
Он достал из-за пазухи сложенный листок бумаги с сорванной королевской печатью и помахал им в воздухе.  
— Король Алан дал приказ своим гвардейцам разыскать меня и доставить в замок, чего бы это ни стоило. Но не как пропавшего брата. А как опасного преступника.  
Уилл протянул бумагу служителю.  
И вновь посмотрел на старшего брата.  
Внутри всё сжалось. Уилл тяжело вздохнул под острым взглядом голубых глаз. Так похожих на его собственные.  
— Мой муж не мог сделать того, в чём ты его обвиняешь, принц Уильям, — заговорила вдруг Марго. — В ночь смерти короля Алан всё время был со мной.  
Король осадил её взглядом, призывая не вмешиваться.  
— Ты его жена, — Уилл покачал головой. — Ты скажешь что угодно, чтобы защитить его. Ты дала обеты.  
Юноша вновь обернулся к толпе.  
— А я видел всё собственными глазами. И не я один.  
Уилл махнул рукой в сторону Мириам, которую всё ещё держала под руки стража.  
— Хватит! — голос Алана громом прокатился по залу.  
И в мгновение ока все разговоры стихли.  
Тяжело ступая, король спустился с возвышения, на котором стоял его трон. Распрямил плечи, на которые давила мантия.  
Алан прошёл мимо стражи и остановился перед Уиллом. Оглядывая его с ног до головы — будто видел впервые.  
Вблизи лицо Алана казалось ещё больше осунувшимся и постаревшим.  
— Я рад, что ты цел, — сказал король наконец.  
Уилл плотно сжал губы.  
— Мой брат оказался введён в заблуждение, — продолжил Алан, обращаясь ко всем. — Гибель отца стала для всех нас огромной потерей. И тот факт, что истинный его убийца так и не был пойман, отягощает мою душу.  
— Истинный убийца? — переспросил Уилл. — Ганнибал Лектер? Он был за решёткой, когда был убит отец. Это я тоже видел собственными глазами!  
Алан вновь посмотрел на юношу. В глазах короля вспыхнул гнев.  
— Почему ты выгораживаешь его?!  
— Потому что он невиновен в том преступлении, что ты на него повесил! — выкрикнул Уилл. — Каждое твоё слово — ложь. Мне пришлось бежать, потому что иначе я разделил бы участь отца. Твои люди преследовали меня ещё очень и очень долго. Они точно знали, куда я пошёл. И ты точно знал.  
Юноша поднял взгляд и посмотрел на лысеющего служителя. Как всё же его звали?  
— Лишь трое смертных видели, что произошло в ту ночь. Но боги никогда не перестают наблюдать за своими детьми. Разве они не вступятся за своего наместника? Разве не покарают отцеубийцу?  
Мужчина в белых одеяниях пошатнулся на месте. И неловко спустился по ступеням вниз — подходя ближе к Алану и Уиллу.  
— Вы знаете закон, милорд, — сказал служитель практически шёпотом. — Я не вижу другого выхода! — добавил он уже громче. — Пусть вина или невиновность короля будут доказаны поединком!  
— Ты совершаешь ошибку, — процедил Алан, игнорируя сказанное.  
Его лицо вновь исказилось гневом. В нём отчётливо была видна угроза.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, — сказал Уилл.  
И, хоть внутри всё сжималось, это не было ложью.  
— Будете ли Вы биться сами или выставите защитника, Ваше Величество? — спросил служитель.  
— Я не буду прятаться за чужими спинами. Я буду биться сам.  
— Будете ли Вы биться сами или выставите защитника, принц Уильям?  
Уилл замер, задерживая дыхание. Осознание накрыло его с головой, выбивая почву из-под ног.  
Лектер знал, к чему это всё приведёт. Лишь один закон здесь ставился выше, чем слово короля. Закон крови. Закон кровной мести.  
Джек был отцом Уилла. И юноша имел право за него отомстить.  
Вот чего Ганнибал хотел от Уилла.  
 _Для_ Уилла.  
— Сам, — сказал юноша. И голос его не дрогнул.  
Ледяные глаза Алана потемнели. Уиллу показалось, что он видит в них собственное отражение.


	26. Глава 26

Алан стоял в стороне ото всех. Он отогнал от себя слуг и оруженосцев, и те бестолково топтались на месте, отводя взгляды и не решаясь в открытую пялиться на короля.  
Уилл позволил себе смотреть.  
Марго стояла рядом с мужем. Он крепко сжимал её ладони. Плечи девушки были опущены. Она что-то говорила — быстро и отрывисто, Алан пытался её успокоить. То крепче сжимая её руки, то тихо говоря что-то.  
Королева качала головой.  
Она выдернула свои ладони из рук Алана и отступила от него, обхватывая себя за плечи.  
Король подался вперёд, сжимая жену в объятиях.  
Волна отчаяния, исходящая от Марго, достигла Уилла.  
Когда королева подняла голову и Алан приник к её губам в поцелуе, Уилл всё же отвёл глаза.  
Щеки запылали от воспоминаний о том, как его самого сегодня утром целовали. Но в поцелуях Ганнибала не было горечи отчаяния. Скорее наоборот — обещание.  
Чего-то большего. Будто после поединка они станут ещё ближе. Их связь станет ещё сильнее. И их жизнь станет ещё лучше.  
И Уилл верил каждому слову. Каждому касанию тонких губ. Верил каждому объятию, каждому резкому движению пальцев, доводящих их обоих до грани.  
Не мог не верить.  
Скоро всё это закончится.

— В следующий раз мы увидимся уже при совершенно других обстоятельствах, — улыбался Лектер позже, застегивая на нём плотную куртку. — И сами будем немного другими.  
Уилл поймал его руки и нервно сжал.  
— Пообещай мне, что если я начну проигрывать, ты не станешь вмешиваться.  
— Уилл.  
— Пообещай! — упрямо повторил юноша. — Дай мне слово, что не прибегнешь к магии.  
Ганнибал мигом стал серьезным.  
Он высвободил руки и обхватил лицо Уилла ладонями.  
— Мне не придётся прибегать к магии. И я не буду. Я обещаю тебе. Но и ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.  
Уилл вцепился в рубашку Лектера.  
— Пообещай, что в нужный момент твоя рука не дрогнет. И ты сделаешь то, что должен.  
— Убью своего брата? — одними губами проговорил Уилл.  
— Убьёшь своего брата.  
***  
Квадратную площадку — десять на десять шагов — отгородили небольшими вбитыми в землю колышками. Уилл оглядел примятую траву, которая выглядела равномерно скошенной. Обидно было бы запутаться в ней в самый ответственный момент. Юноша задрал голову, оценивая положение солнца и просчитывая, где оно будет, когда начнётся поединок.  
Уилл осматривал обстановку холодно, без лишних эмоций. Так, как учил Ганнибал. Сейчас, когда он стоит тут один, легко представить, что это очередная тренировка дома. Что нет абсолютно никакого риска ни для своей, ни для чужой жизни.  
Что Уиллу не предстоит сражаться насмерть с собственным братом.  
Если бы только Алан выставил защитника… Упрямый, упрямый мальчишка!  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Да, Алан был старше. И Алан был королём.  
Но всё это не отменяло того, что брат был непроходимым глупцом. Он совершил столько ошибок… Даже странно. Когда-то Уилл считал старшего брата самым умным, терпеливым и честным человеком на свете.  
Что ж… Видимо, Уилл обманывался в нём. Все они обманывались.  
Толпа зевак, которую вяло пытались сдерживать стражники, всё же просачивалась к площадке, окружая её по периметру.  
Ганнибал был где-то там. Уилл знал это. Мог почувствовать, когда закрывал глаза.  
И присутствие Лектера одновременно придавало ему сил и тревожило.  
Брайан и Марго сидели под установленным навесом на трибуне.  
Брай до побелевших костяшек стискивал подлокотники своего кресла. Марго застыла каменным изваянием. Все следы недавних слёз на её лице были тщательно скрыты.  
Наконец служитель, выступавший в роли судьи, подал знак, и Уилл и Алан с разных сторон ступили на площадку.  
Они сошлись на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Уилл не дрогнул под пристальным взглядом короля, облачённого в простую, но прочную кольчугу.  
— Сегодня мы просим у богов справедливости! — вещал служитель.  
Уилл практически не слушал его. На юношу вдруг накатила усталость.  
Зачем он это делает? Почему нельзя было оставить всё как есть? Алан так или иначе получил бы по заслугам. Жизнь брата и без того разваливалась по частям.  
Уилл чуть повернулся и звенья собственной кольчуги тихо звякнули. Он поморщился от этого звука, прозвучавшего слишком резко в повисшей на мгновение тишине.  
—…и сегодня двое смертных сойдутся в поединке во имя…  
— Ты так изменился, — прошептал Алан, не обращая внимания на служителя.  
Уилл вздрогнул. И уставился на брата, прищурившись. Пытаясь понять, чего тот добивается.  
— Не уверен, — продолжал король, — что знаю человека, стоящего сейчас передо мной.  
— Взаимно, — ответил Уилл. — Видимо, мы оба друг в друге ошибались.  
Алан печально усмехнулся.  
— Нет. Я никогда в тебе не обманывался, Уилл, — он нервно повёл плечами. — Полагаю, поздно просить тебя одуматься.  
— Раньше надо было думать.  
— Не хочу тебя убивать, — сказал Алан.  
Уилл сжал кулаки.  
Хотел бы он сказать то же самое.  
Но внутри постепенно закипала ярость.  
— Ты ведь не сам решил прийти сюда, — вновь заговорил Алан.  
— Это ты меня вынудил. Ты мог просто оставить меня в покое.  
— Я хотел тебе помочь! — сказал король. И окрик вышел громче, чем следовало.  
Уилл нервно оглянулся на первые ряды зрителей. Те точно всё слышали.  
К ним между делом уже спешили оруженосцы, держащие мечи и щиты. Уилл не любил сражаться со щитом, но таковы были правила. По крайней мере его не заставили надевать шлем, который сильно бы снизил видимость и подвижность.  
Оружие и щиты у них с Аланом были абсолютно одинаковые. И, чёрт возьми, Уилл помнил, как ловко брат умел обращаться с мечом. И всё, чему Уилл научился за последние полгода, могло оказаться недостаточным.  
Оруженосец помог Уиллу закрепить щит на левой руке. Меч юноша взял в правую.  
Когда посторонние удалились с поля, противники сделали шаг назад друг от друга и замерли в ожидании сигнала.  
Служитель возвёл ладони к небу.  
— Да направят боги руку правого! — вскричал он и резко опустил руки вниз.  
Уилл напал первым, вынуждая Алана закрываться щитом.  
Бил он вполсилы, старался не вызвать особых подозрений. Усыпить бдительность. Так, как его учили.  
Поэтому он поддался, когда Алан, отбив очередной удар, толкнул юношу щитом.  
Уилл отступил на пару шагов назад и наконец принялся обороняться.  
Если он правильно помнил, Алан был быстрым и удары наносил решительно. Он не устраивал плясок вокруг противника, превосходящего силой, но всё же умел уклоняться по мере надобности, всегда верно подгадывая момент, чтобы нанести ответный удар.  
Меч Алана тяжело ударил в выставленный щит, выбивая из него щепки. Руку ожгло болью.  
Уилл проехался пятками по траве.  
Он был зол. О, как сильно он был зол! Уилл черпал силы из своей ярости, но не позволял ей затуманивать рассудок.  
Мышцы сами знали, что делать. Отступить. Развернуться. Ударить. Уклониться. Отбить очередной удар.  
Всё это Уилл проделывал совершенно бессознательно. Его разум был занят совсем другим.  
Он оценивал стиль боя короля, выискивал слабые места в его защите. Просчитывал варианты.  
Было жарко. Тело прело под толстой кожаной курткой. Уилл старался не обращать на это внимания. Застоявшийся весенний воздух едва давал возможность дышать.  
Уилл бросился вперёд, нанося удар, который Алан блокировал мечом. Сталь встретилась, и теперь Уилл надавил в полную силу, чтобы выяснить, кто из них выйдет победителем в прямом столкновении и какую тактику стоит использовать дальше.  
Алан всё-таки оказался сильнее, и, хоть и со скрежетом, откинул Уилла от себя, тут же меняя положение и переходя в наступление. И только выдрессированная реакция позволила юноше отбить удары брата.  
Уилл дёрнулся в сторону, занося меч и метя в правый бок Алана. Король тут же закрылся щитом, но юноша поменял траекторию и ударил слева. Выше щита — в плечо.  
Звякнула кольчуга, и король отступил, полностью уходя в оборону.  
Что ж. Уилл только начал.  
Юноша бросился вперёд, нанося удар за ударом. Его злость росла и крепчала. Было время, когда он не мог продержаться против Алана даже если брат поддавался. И посмотрите на них сейчас!  
Они на равных. И, мало того, Уилл собирается победить. Он отомстит за отца. И за себя. За то, что Алан отнял у него дом. Дважды отнял.  
Уилл взревел и размахнулся, нанося удар снизу. Король выставил щит, но лезвие всё равно скользнуло по ноге — выше колена. Прорезало плотную ткань штанов. Кровь заструилась, стекая на траву.  
Опрометчиво было выходить против Уилла без доспехов. Опрометчиво было выходить против Уилла самому.  
Он — чистейшая ярость. Он погребёт. Он уничтожит. Он камня на камне не оставит!  
Бок вдруг прошило болью.  
Уилл округлил глаза.  
Он слишком увлёкся. И, как и раньше, открылся, пока атаковал. Чем тут же воспользовался Алан, переходя в наступление. Преимущество теперь было на его стороне.  
Кольчуга Уилла порвалась и окрасилась кровью. Юноша закрыл раненый бок щитом.  
Алан наносил удар за ударом. Некоторые Уилл отбивал, от некоторых уклонялся. Он ещё не начал уставать, но полученное ранение выбило его из колеи, поумерив злость.  
С одной стороны это было хорошо. Возвращало трезвость мыслям.  
С другой — уменьшало шансы выстоять.  
Алан теснил его к краю площадки. Загонял в угол.  
Нет, так дело не пойдёт.  
Уилл отбил очередной удар. И, закрыв щитом голову, упал на колено. Проскользнул под рукой Алана. И оказался у того за спиной.  
Король не успел повернуться, Уилл нанёс удар. Размахнуться как следует он не успел и меч даже не порвал кольчуги.  
Уилл отступил, когда Алан развернулся, переходя в атаку.  
Король наступал, нанося удар за ударом. Холодно. Уверенно. Не зная усталости.  
Уилла мотало из стороны в сторону словно пьяного. Он отбивал удары, потому что Алан и не думал хитрить. И попадал именно туда, куда метил.  
Но Уиллу отражать атаки становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. Рука, сжимающая меч, уже практически не гнулась. Пальцы свело.  
Алан бросился вперёд. Ударил щитом.  
Уилл встретил его удар, но брат тут же ударил снова — на этот раз мечом, выбивая оружие из рук.  
Меч Уилла отлетел и упал куда-то вне поля зрения.  
Алан толкнул, и Уилл отступил на пару шагов. Полностью открытый. Растерянный.  
Брат замер, выставляя меч вперёд.  
Это конец. Вот как всё это закончится.  
Уилл глубоко вздохнул. Готовясь.  
Но Алан медлил. И это спасло Уиллу жизнь.  
Несколько лишних секунд, и юноша успел закрыться щитом и уйти в сторону, когда Алан наконец надумал нанести удар.  
Уилл собрал оставшиеся силы и навалился на брата сбоку, сбивая того с ног. Алан не сумел удержать равновесие.  
Юноша отскочил в сторону и подобрал свой меч с травы, пока король поднимался на ноги.  
Каждое движение отдавалось болью в раненом боку. Но Уилл получил свой шанс. И не собирался больше его отпускать. Уилл бросился на брата. И снова совершил обманный манёвр. На этот раз ударяя в левый бок. Алан сильно замедлился. А Уилл напротив был как никогда собран. Несколько мгновений назад он думал, что умрёт. Но не умер.  
И это придало ему сил. Вдохнуло практически болезненное желание жить.  
Но выжить Уилл мог только в одном случае.  
Юноша выбил меч из рук Алана. И пустая рука брата зависла в воздухе.  
Он пытался отражать атаки щитом, но они были слишком сильны. Алан отступал.  
Уилл не собирался сдаваться.  
Юноша ударил сбоку. Король отвёл руку, чтобы отразить удар, и тут-то Уилл и поймал его.  
Он не колебался ни мгновения, прежде чем вогнать клинок в тело Алана.  
Перед глазами всё поплыло, когда когда сталь разрезала плоть.  
Победить. Выжить. Отомстить.  
Мысли бились в голове. Стучали в висках.  
Пот струился по лбу, застилая глаза, но Уилл не обращал на это внимания.  
Он надавил сильнее. Слыша, как хрустнула кость.  
И отмечая, как из уголка рта Алана заструилась кровь.  
Вокруг повисла гробовая тишина. Или же Уилл не слышал и не видел ничего.  
Весь мир сжался до меча, пронзающего плоть. И до дрожащего тела короля.  
Алан рухнул на колени.  
Уилл выпустил меч и опустился рядом, заглядывая брату в глаза. Чтобы насладиться своим триумфом. И своей местью.  
Но в глазах Алана не было горечи. Не было удивления. Не было ничего.  
Уилл поймал его, не давая упасть. И сам опустил на землю.  
Руки брата слепо шарили вокруг, хватаясь за траву и вырывая её клочьями. Он вцепился вдруг в ладонь Уилла и дёрнул на себя.  
Юноша склонился ниже.  
— Не боги направили твою руку, — зашептал Алан. Цвет стремительно сходил с его лица.  
Брат болезненно вздохнул. Тело его содрогнулось. Глаза закрылись.  
Уиллу показалось, что он уже не дышит.  
Но король снова распахнул глаза.  
— Н-не боги, — повторил он. — Только один.  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но с губ сорвался только хрип.  
Уилл сжал его ладонь.  
Только сейчас понимая, что натворил.  
— Алан, — позвал он. — Алан!  
По щекам заструились слёзы. Уилл не чувствовал их, пока они не скатились к потрескавшимся уголкам губ.  
— П-прости меня. Прости меня, брат, — заговорил он быстро. — Я не хотел… Я никогда не хотел этого. Я…  
Но он говорил с мертвецом.  
Юноша поднял голову, устремляя перед собой невидящий взгляд.  
Сквозь шум крови в ушах до него донеслись крики. Гомон толпы. И женский плач, переходящий в визг.  
Мир вокруг вздрогнул и ожил. Люди двигались, суетились. Кто-то пытался пробиться вперёд, но невесть откуда взявшаяся стража перегородила дорогу.  
Уилл крепко сжал руку брата.  
Вдруг стража расступилась, и к Уиллу метнулась фигура в тёмном плаще.  
Ганнибал опустился перед ним, откидывая назад капюшон.  
— Уилл, — окликнул он.  
Юноша перевел на него растерянный взгляд.  
— Ты ранен, — сказал Лектер отводя его руку в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть кровавое пятно. Затем обхватил его лицо ладонями и заглянул в глаза. — Уилл!  
— Я в порядке, — пробормотал тот. Из-за слёз картинка перед глазами расплывалась.  
Руки Ганнибала вдруг исчезли.  
Он склонился над телом Алана.  
— Мертв, — заключил наконец Лектер, выпрямляясь. — Ты победил, Уилл. Ты победил.  
Ганнибал обхватил юношу и прижал к себе, зажимая порез на его боку.  
Уилл вцепился в руку мужчины.  
Силы окончательно покинули юношу, и он обмяк в объятиях Ганнибала, сотрясаясь от рыданий.  
Он победил. Победил.  
Так почему тогда он чувствует себя так… Так мерзко. Будто он совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.  
Лектер укачивал его как ребёнка. Уилл не мог остановить слёз.  
Внутри монстром разрасталась пустота, пожирая все чувства и эмоции. Оставляя только раскаяние и горе.  
— Король Алан мёртв, — прокатился по полю боя голос служителя. — Преклоните колени перед королём Брайаном из рода Кроуфордов!


	27. Глава 27

Король Брайан решил не отказывать Алану в погребальном костре. Тело, обёрнутое плотной тканью, было предано огню через пару дней.  
Уиллу не позволили даже посмотреть на него. Всё время находились отговорки.  
Всё это время Уилл толком не мог заснуть. Стоило закрыть глаза, как он видел мёртвую синеву глаз брата. Ночами юноша осторожно поднимался с постели и тенью бродил по коридорам.  
Ганнибал, которому отвели комнату в совсем другом крыле, очень скоро узнал об этом и постоянно отлавливал Уилла и возвращал обратно в постель. Иногда оставался рядом, чтобы Уилл никуда больше не ушел. Иногда уходил, если юноша просил его об этом.  
И если тот давал слово не вставать до утра.  
Он, в общем-то, и не вставал. Но и заснуть тоже не мог. Просто лежал на постели, уставившись в потолок.  
Иногда к нему приходили мёртвые. Однажды он видел мать.  
Она смотрела на него с упрёком. Алан был её любимым сыном.  
Он был сожжен согласно старым традициям, так что они соединятся с матерью в святилище богов. Отец тоже будет там.  
Может быть, отец простит Алана. Может, уже простил.

Живых Уилл видеть не хотел, делая исключение разве что для Ганнибала.  
Но и с ним юноша почти не разговаривал, как бы тот ни старался добиться его внимания.  
Джеймса Уилл не мог отнести ни к живым, ни к мёртвым.  
Уилл пробирался к брату в основном под покровом темноты. Тот редко когда бывал в сознании. В основном он спал болезненным неспокойным сном. Или же тихо, как мёртвый, когда Чилтон давал ему млечный маковый сок, чтобы заглушить боль.  
В комнате пахло потом и болезнью. Пахло смертью, хотя все боялись сказать это вслух.  
Уилл не питал иллюзий на этот счёт.  
Одного лишь только взгляда на Джимми было достаточно, чтобы понять, что дни его сочтены.  
Брат был похож на бледную тень самого себя. Он сильно отощал. Кожа обтянула кости черепа.  
Часто, когда Уилл приходил, Брайан тоже был здесь. Он спал, скорчившись в неудобном кресле.  
Уилл будил его и отправлял восвояси, не слушая вялых протестов.  
Уилл мог его понять. Джеймс мог умереть в любую ночь. Счёт шёл на дни. И Брай хотел быть рядом, когда это случится.  
Но так вышло, что Брайан должен заботиться не только о своих желаниях. На его плечах всё королевство.

Сегодня Брайана у постели брата не было.  
Уилл проковылял к его пустому креслу и тяжело сел. Раненый бок ныл. Уилл задрал край рубашки, чтобы проверить, не пропиталась ли повязка кровью, но всё, казалось, было в порядке.  
Уилл откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Привет, Джимми, — выдохнул он наконец.  
Сегодня брат выглядел почти безмятежно. Если бы не искусанные в кровь губы и ненормальные худоба и бледность.  
— Брай не справится без тебя, — Уилл устало сполз в кресле. — Я не знаю, что мне с ним делать. Как помочь ему. Я чувствую свою ответственность. Сейчас, когда отец и Алан мертвы… Он должен разгрести всё, что наворотил Алан. Но всё, о чем он может думать — это ты.  
Юноша вздохнул.  
— Мы потеряем тебя. И мы потеряем королевство. И я ничего не могу с этим сделать.  
Уилл тяжело поднялся. Подошел ближе к постели брата.  
Не было сил смотреть на него такого.  
Уилл коснулся костлявой руки и несильно сжал, будто боясь причинить боль.  
— Передавай привет Беверли, — прошептал он. И отошел от Джеймса.  
Свет вдруг перегородила тёмная фигура.  
Уилл испуганно обернулся.  
— Ты опять встал, — с упрёком сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Я уже ухожу. Проводишь меня до комнаты?  
— Конечно.  
Лектер шагнул вперёд, останавливаясь перед кроватью. Несколько мгновений он молча рассматривал Джеймса.  
— Я чувствую его недуг. Он захватил всё тело. Недолго твоему брату осталось мучиться.  
Ганнибал посмотрел на столик, на котором стояли снадобья.  
— Снимать боль можно и более эффективными средствами, чем это делает доктор…  
— Чилтон.  
— Доктор Чилтон. Я могу отлучиться на день и собрать ингредиенты, чтобы приготовить что-то посильнее.  
— Возьми меня с собой, — попросил Уилл. — Я больше не могу так. Я…  
Джимми заворочался и застонал на постели. Уилл и Ганнибал одновременно повернулись к нему.  
Юноша склонился над братом. Тот приоткрыл глаза.  
Его лицо тут же исказилось гримасой боли.  
Уилл потянулся к отвару на прикроватном столике, но его руку слабо перехватили.  
— Уилл? — послышался глухой осипший голос Джеймса. Тонкие пальцы едва держали запястье юноши.  
— Я здесь, — прошептал Уилл. — Я вернулся.  
— Я… — попытался выговорить Джимми, но зашёлся в кашле. — Я умер? — спросил он, наконец справившись с приступом.  
Уилл осторожно высвободил руку и поднёс чашу к губам брата, приподнимая его голову.  
— Нет, не умер, — ответил юноша, пока Джеймс пил.  
— Пока что, — ответил брат. — Так больно. Мне так больно.  
— Я знаю, — Уилл убрал волосы, прилипшие ко лбу Джеймса. — Скоро боль пройдёт.  
Уилл сосредоточился. И постарался увидеть недуг, о котором говорил Ганнибал. Почувствовать его. И, может быть, хоть немного облегчить страдания брата. То ли его замысел сработал, то ли отвар начал действовать. Но плечи Джимми расслабились. Уилл уложил его обратно на подушку.  
— Уилл… Где Брай? Я хочу его видеть. Я хочу, чтобы он был здесь, когда я…  
Язык его подвёл, и окончание фразы вышло неразборчивым. Но Уилл и так знал, что Джеймс пытался сказать.  
— Он скоро придёт. Спи. Он будет здесь, когда ты проснёшься.  
«Если ты проснёшься», — добавил Уилл мысленно.  
На плечо юноши опустилась тёплая ладонь.  
— Кажется, он уснул, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Пойдем. Поговорим в твоей комнате.  
Уилл позволил увести себя из покоев Джеймса.

Юноша остановился перед окном. Белый лунный свет освещал комнату.  
Ганнибал был где-то за спиной. Уилл его не слышал, но мог чувствовать его передвижения.  
Уилл обхватил себя руками.  
— Я был совсем тощим и невысоким, когда был ребёнком, — сказал он, нарушая повисшую тишину. — Тихим и застенчивым, как нетрудно догадаться. Дети прислуги называли меня чудиком. Меня это мало волновало. Но Бев всё время пыталась за меня заступиться. И из-за этого нередко доставалось и ей самой.  
Уилл запнулся. Собрался с мыслями.  
— Джимми всегда бросался в драку, когда становился свидетелем чего-то подобного. Никому не позволял обзывать меня, или Бев, или Брайана. Хотя сам порой мог сказануть и что-то более обидное в наш адрес.  
Он покачал головой.  
— К концу недели нас останется только двое, — юноша поджал губы. — Род Кроуфордов стремительно редеет.  
Лектер ничего не сказал. Только приблизился, будто хотел коснуться. Но передумал.  
— И мы сами в этом виноваты. Отцеубийца. Братоубийца. Чёрт подери, я даже свою мать убил, когда появился на свет!  
— Уилл… — тихо отозвался Ганнибал.  
Юноша сжал зубы. Коснулся пальцами амулета на груди. Тот засветился красным и успокаивающе задрожал, реагируя на присутствие Ганнибала.  
— Не вини себя в смерти матери. И в смерти Алана. Ты сделал то, что должен был сделать.  
— Да, — Уилл покачал головой. — Это всё равно не имеет значения. Джеймс умрёт. Брайан не сможет этого вынести. А один я не справлюсь.  
Ганнибал наконец шагнул вперёд, сжимая ладонями талию Уилла. Коснулся повязки, проверяя, всё ли в порядке.  
— Ты не один, — сказал мужчина наконец, обхватывая Уилла руками поперёк корпуса и прижимая к себе.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать. — Юноша прижался лбом к виску Лектера.  
На несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание. Затем Ганнибал расцепил руки и чуть отступил назад.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, как спасти Джеймса.  
Уилл резко развернулся. Что-то в том, как была произнесена эта фраза, ему не нравилось.  
— Магия способна на это?  
— Я слышал о таком лишь однажды. И никогда не пробовал.  
— Это не важно. Хуже уже не будет. — Уилл снова скрестил руки на груди.  
Ганнибал мрачно усмехнулся. В падающем свете луны его лицо казалось совсем обескровленным.  
Совсем как у Алана, когда Уилл сжимал его ладонь на поле боя. Всего лишь на мгновение в голове мелькнула мысль — а что, если однажды ему придётся выйти и против Ганнибала? Сможет ли Уилл нанести решающий удар тогда?  
Юноша вздрогнул. И попытался выбросить из головы посторонние мысли.  
— Цена этого будет велика.  
Уилл нахмурился. Боясь услышать следующую фразу.  
— Жизнь за жизнь, — сказал наконец Лектер. — Смерть невозможно обмануть. Но с ней можно договориться.  
— Чья именно жизнь? — спросил Уилл практически шёпотом.  
— Чья угодно. Кого-то, кто не должен был умереть. Но умрёт.  
— Потому что я так решу. Вновь примерю маску бога.  
Уилл снова отвернулся к окну.  
— Он твой брат, Уилл, — сказал Лектер. Будто это делало всё проще.  
— Я не думаю, что смогу это сделать, — Уилл опустил руки. — Что снова смогу отнять чью-то жизнь. После того, что я натворил… Я просто… Я…  
Лектер вновь обнял его. Уилл упёрся лбом в плечо мужчины.  
— Я не смогу.  
— Я сделаю это, — Ганнибал опустил ладонь на затылок юноши. — Я сделаю всё сам.  
Уилл всхлипнул. Но глаза его оставались сухими. Он вцепился в Ганнибала, прижимаясь ближе.  
— Я монстр, — зашептал юноша. — Во что я превратился?  
— Уилл, — голос Ганнибала звучал мягко и успокаивающе. — Мне спасти твоего брата?  
— Да, — отозвался Уилл. — Сделай это. Пожалуйста, Ганнибал. Сделай.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Лектер. — Ты не монстр, Уилл. Я не колебался бы ни секунды на твоём месте. Если бы речь шла о жизни тех, кого я люблю.  
Они простояли несколько мгновений в тишине. Пока Уилл не отстранился.  
— Останься со мной сегодня. Я не могу нормально спать, когда тебя нет рядом.  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
Юноша нырнул под одеяло. Дождался, пока Ганнибал ляжет рядом. И тесно прижался к нему всем телом.  
Лектер приобнял его одной рукой.  
— Есть ещё кое-что, о чём мы должны поговорить. И, боюсь, откладывать это больше нельзя, — сказал мужчина.  
Уилл выдохнул куда-то ему в шею. Он догадывался, о чём пойдёт речь.  
***  
Как такового траура по Алану объявлено не было, но коронацию Брайана всё равно отложили чуть больше, чем на неделю. Церемония должна была состояться со дня на день. Простая формальность. Никто ничего от неё не ждал.  
Уилл остановился у дверей, ведущих в зал для совещаний. Когда он покидал замок, он даже не надеялся вновь войти в них однажды. И сейчас в животе завязался тревожный узел. И липкое неприятное ощущение пробрало до костей.  
Юноша сделал глубокий вдох. И решительно шагнул вперёд, толкая дверь.  
Взгляды всех присутствующих тут же обратились к нему.  
— Уилл! — Брайан выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Принц Уильям, — поприветствовал его служитель.  
Третий мужчина был ему незнаком. Военный, судя по выправке. Скорее всего командующий.  
Незнакомец удостоил Уилла сдержанным кивком.  
— Надеюсь, я не помешал, — сухо сказал юноша, подходя ближе к столу.  
— Мы как раз обсуждали обстановку на… — начал Брай, но его перебил служитель.  
— Мы обсуждали грядущую коронацию, милорд. И в этот момент прибыл генерал Джонсон.  
Уилл, прищурившись, обернулся к мужчине в белых одеждах.  
— Думаю, мой брат как раз и собирался это сказать, — холодно заметил юноша.  
Затем обернулся к вышеупомянутому генералу.  
— Вести с фронта?  
— Да, милорд. Долорхайд согласен на условия, выдвинутые королём Аланом.  
— Алан больше не король, — заметил Уилл.  
— Конечно. Прошу меня простить, — Джонсон чуть склонил голову. — Я прибыл в замок лишь вчера и узнал об этом совсем недавно.  
— Не важно. Вы знаете, что это были за условия? — юноша сделал шаг по направлению к генералу.  
— У меня есть с собой копия договора, подписанная кор… милордом Аланом, — Джонсон подтолкнул к нему бумагу.  
Уилл пробежался взглядом по строчкам.  
Повернулся к Брайану.  
— Алан позволил им находиться на наших территориях, при условии, что они не станут нападать.  
— Это… как-то зыбко, — заметил Брай, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Зыбко?! Эта бумажка ничего не стоит! Это ещё хуже, чем соглашение с Верджером! Тот хоть печать поставил на всех своих обещаниях. Здесь же…  
Уилл бросил бумагу на стол.  
— Алан не мог купиться на эту чушь. Тут что-то ещё. Вы присутствовали на переговорах?  
— Нет, сэр, — генерал качнул головой.  
Уилл закусил губу, опуская взгляд в пол.  
Вот бы Ганнибал был сейчас здесь. Но он ушёл ещё до рассвета.  
По спине Уилла пробежались мурашки.  
— Вы встречали этого Долорхайда лично? Что Вы можете о нём сказать? — спросил Уилл у Джонсона.  
— Он именует себя Великим Красным Драконом. В тех местах, откуда он прибыл, его считают несокрушимым. Долорхайд сумел собрать разобщённые кланы под единым началом и повёл их на восток.  
— Это я уже слышал, — Уилл покачал головой. — Что он за человек?  
— Если позволите, сэр… Я назвал бы его человеком чести. Он неумолимо следует законам тех мест, где родился. Это… Заслуживает уважения.  
— Только их варварские законы неприменимы к цивилизованному миру! — вмешался вдруг служитель.  
Уилл наградил его ещё одним уничтожающим взглядом.  
— Кто-то должен сказать Долорхайду, что Алан мёртв, — сказал Брайан. — А договор…  
— Действителен, — отозвался Уилл. — Но нужно быть начеку. В каком состоянии армии? — обратился он к Брайану.  
Брат открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его.  
— Я ещё не встречался с главнокомандующим, — сказал он наконец.  
Уилл едва сдержался, чтобы устало не вздохнуть.  
Он перевёл задумчивый взгляд на служителя, затем на военного.  
— Генерал Джонсон. Мы будем вынуждены попросить Вас вновь побыть гонцом и вернуться к Долорхайду. Отдохните. Дождитесь коронации. Но после этого придётся выдвигаться как можно скорее.  
Генерал сдержанно кивнул.  
— А теперь я хотел бы поговорить с королём наедине, — сказал Уилл.  
Поклонившись, Джонсон поспешил покинуть помещение.  
Служитель, чьё имя Уилл так и не смог вспомнить, задержался на несколько мгновений. Подозрительным взглядом окинул Уилла и Брайана. А затем всё же ушёл.  
Как только они остались наедине, Брайан устало спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Они говорят мне о судьбе королевства, а всё, о чём я могу думать, это то, что Джимми, возможно, умирает в это самое мгновение.  
Уилл обогнул стол, подходя к брату и касаясь его плеча.  
— Я знаю, Брай. Но мы не можем… Мы должны позаботиться о королевстве. Больше некому.  
Брайан растерянно покачал головой.  
— Это я должен успокаивать тебя. Я ведь теперь старший. Хотя… Джеймс старше меня. Или это не считается?  
— Считается, — Уилл улыбнулся. — Так что даже не думай начинать командовать.  
Брай фыркнул.  
Уилл убрал руку с его плеча.  
— Мне кажется, я не справлюсь, — сказал вдруг Брайан, серьёзно глядя на брата.  
Уилл отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
— Отец научил меня многому, — сказал юноша. — Но не всему. Многим вещам я научился у Ганнибала.  
Он замолчал. Поднял глаза на Брайана.  
— Я всё ещё не уверен, что мы можем справиться со всем этим. Но я представляю, с какого конца за это браться.  
Брай улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо. Потому что я даже не представляю.  
— И именно об этом я хотел поговорить, — сказал Уилл серьёзно.  
Улыбка медленно сошла с лица Брайана.  
— Ты разбит и измотан. Я тоже. Но разница в том, что ты позволяешь всем это увидеть.  
— К чему ты клонишь? — Брай скрестил руки на груди.  
Уилл слегка расправил плечи.  
— В стране царит хаос, — сказал он. — И меньше всего ей нужен король с хаосом в душе.  
— И ты предлагаешь… — Брайан прищурился.  
— Откажись от трона. В мою пользу. Тебя ведь никогда это не интересовало. Ты не хотел…  
— А ты, значит, хотел? — перебил его Брай. — Всегда мечтал? Планировал с самого начала?  
— Нет, — Уилл покачал головой. — То есть… Да, хотел. Но не так. Я и представить не мог… Но обстоятельства сложились так, как сложились. Алан оставил нам пороховую бочку с зажжённым фитилём.  
— И ты сможешь его потушить?  
— Я могу попытаться. Ты даже не пытаешься.  
Уилл стиснул зубы. Удержался от того, чтобы сжать ладони в кулаки.  
Брай выглядел не лучше. Обиженный. Разозлённый. И уставший.  
Он боролся с самим собой.  
— А если я откажусь? — спросил вдруг брат. — Убьёшь и меня тоже?  
Уилл вздохнул, отступая назад.  
— Ты не знаешь, что говоришь. Успокойся. И обдумай мои слова. Что будет, если Джеймс умрёт? Сможешь ли ты взять себя в руки и с холодной головой решать проблемы чужих людей?  
Брайан побледнел. Рот скривился в печальной ухмылке.  
Он отрицательно покачал головой.  
***  
Уилл заметно нервничал, как нервничал всегда, когда Ганнибала не было слишком долго.  
В этот раз на кону была не только жизнь самого Лектера, но и шанс на спасение Джеймса.  
Поэтому Уилл нервничал вдвое больше.  
Ожидание церемонии коронации и вовсе заставляло кровь стынуть в жилах. Что, если Брайан передумает? А что, если не передумает?  
Уилл чувствовал, как подписывает себе смертный приговор, взваливая на плечи ответственность не просто за себя и свою семью — за весь грёбаный Мэриленд!  
«Кто, если не ты?» — сказал ему Ганнибал в ту ночь.  
Конечно же, они обсудили все детали. И Лектер обещал всегда быть рядом, чтобы помочь.  
Но в данный момент его рядом не было. И Уилл готов был сквозь землю провалиться.  
Он вновь почувствовал себя хрупким подростком. И всё, чего ему хотелось — это убежать и спрятаться.  
Вокруг царила суета, что было удивительно в такие мрачные времена. И хоть на коронацию съехалось не так много народу, Уилл всё же чувствовал себя неуютно.  
Ему казалось, что все присутствующие косо на него поглядывают. Шепчутся. Обсуждая то, что Уилл сделал.  
И, о боги, как же долго они будут обсуждать то, что он собирается сделать!  
Брайан был мрачнее тучи, когда ступал на возвышение, где его уже ждал служитель.  
То самое, где Алан женился на Марго. То самое, где он был коронован.  
Служитель хотел было заговорить, но Брай жестом остановил его. Повернулся к публике.  
— Для Мэриленда настали трудные времена, — начал он заранее отрепетированную речь. — И, чтобы пережить их, мы должны работать сообща. Думать не о своём благе, но о всеобщем. И в первую очередь поступать так, как нужно для страны. — Тут Брай запнулся. И Уилл подумал, что он не станет продолжать, но брат заговорил дальше. — С тяжёлым сердцем я признаю, что оказался не в силах нести бремя власти. И для всеобщего блага я отрекаюсь от трона в пользу своего младшего брата — сэра Уильяма из рода Кроуфордов.  
Все дальнейшие события остались в памяти Уилла размытым пятном. Словно сквозь толщу воды Уилл слышал, как загудела толпа. Видел, как шокированно все уставились на него.  
На негнущихся ногах он вышел вперёд. И нечеловеческим усилием поднялся по ступеням, ни разу не споткнувшись.  
Брай посмотрел на него холодно и отстранённо.  
В мыслях он был уже не здесь. И только ждал, когда всё это закончится. Чтобы вернуться к Джеймсу и больше ни на шаг от него не отходить.  
Уилл не слышал, что говорил служитель, пока проводил церемонию. Уилл не слышал собственные клятвы, которые давал, стоя на коленях.  
Он не чувствовал ни духоты, царящей в помещении. Ни холода обруча металла, опустившегося на лоб.  
Повернувшись к толпе, он не смог увидеть знакомых лиц, смотрящих прямо на него. Ни Брайана. Ни бледной словно смерть Марго.  
Первым пробившимся сквозь пелену звуком стал скрип приоткрываемой двери.  
Фигура в тёмном плаще скользнула внутрь и встала позади всех.  
Зрение наконец сфокусировалось. Уилл будто очнулся от долгого сна.  
— Преклоните колени перед королём Уильямом из рода Кроуфордов!  
И тут же толпа перед ним склонилась. Уилл изумленно посмотрел на них. И вновь вернулся взглядом к прибывшему.  
Тот откинул капюшон. И, спустя мгновение, тоже опустился на одно колено.  
Поднимая голову и встречаясь взглядом с юношей.  
Уилл вскинул брови и Лектер кивнул в ответ на немой вопрос.


	28. Глава 28

Уилл скрылся от толпы, как только представилась первая возможность. Кивнул парочке гвардейцев у входа, и те последовали за ним. Новость ещё не успела распространиться даже по замку, и это было Уиллу только на руку. Нужно было успеть к покоям Джеймса раньше Брайана. Или придумать, как вытурить его оттуда.  
Когда Уилл достиг комнаты, внутри был только Чилтон.  
— Уилл, — поздоровался доктор, не глядя на него. Он проверял лекарства, стоящие на столике.  
— Король Уильям, — поправил юноша.  
Чилтон вскинул голову и елейно улыбнулся.  
— Будут ли поздравления уместны? Вы, кажется, упорно к этому шли.  
Уилл стиснул зубы, но всё же проигнорировал реплику.  
— У меня к Вам просьба, — сказал он. — Брайан идёт сюда. Задержите его любыми возможными способами.  
— Как Вы себе это представляете? Ваше высочество, — последние слова доктор особо выделил голосом.  
— Мне учить вас чесать языком не по делу? — Уилл приподнял бровь.  
И кивнул в сторону двери.  
Гвардейцы расступились, освобождая проход.  
Чилтон, стиснув зубы, прошёл мимо Уилла и с силой хлопнул дверью.  
Юноша посмотрел на Джеймса, но тот, кажется, от громкого звука не проснулся.  
Уилл вышел из комнаты и как раз вовремя. Из-за поворота показался Ганнибал, тащивший что-то на плече.  
Кого-то.  
Внутри на мгновение всё оборвалось, но Уилл быстро взял себя в руки.  
Он придержал для Лектера дверь и зашёл вслед за ним.  
Ганнибал опустил свою ношу на пол возле кровати. Уилл не видел, кто это был: тело было завёрнуто в плотную ткань и крепко перевязано верёвкой. На голове у неизвестного был надет мешок.  
Уилл замер, изумлённо наблюдая за действиями Ганнибала.  
Мужчина резко выпрямился и направился к Уиллу.  
— Побудь снаружи.  
Тот запротестовал, но Ганнибал уже теснил его к выходу.  
Стражники двинулись вперёд, намереваясь загородить короля, но Уилл велел им отступить. И вышел из комнаты вместе с ними.  
— Что бы ни случилось, не открывай эту дверь, — велел Лектер. — Я сам к тебе выйду, когда всё будет кончено.  
— Ганнибал, я…  
Но мужчина уже его не слушал. Уилл обхватил себя руками, отступая назад.  
Несколько мгновений потребовалось ему, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Он уже проклинал своё решение остаться в стороне от всего этого. Куда спокойнее он себя чувствовал бы, находясь сейчас в этой комнате. Взваливать всё на Лектера теперь казалось проявлением трусости.  
Уилл устало прислонился к стене.  
Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Сосредоточившись, Уилл ощутил силу, исходившую от Ганнибала. И мог следить за его передвижениями. Но это всё равно ничего ему не дало.  
Время тянулось бесконечно долго. Уилл даже представить не мог, сколько он уже стоит здесь. Парализованный неизвестностью. Способный лишь наблюдать.  
Уилл пообещал себе, что это последний раз, когда он прячется от чего-то подобного.  
Не успел он закончить мысль, как перед глазами всё померкло. Голова закружилась. И если бы юноша не стоял около стены, он бы точно упал.  
Вернув себе устойчивость, Уилл попытался разобраться, что произошло.  
Он больше не видел свечения, исходящего из-за двери.  
Уилл посмотрел на собственные руки. Вокруг них держалась яркая аура.  
Негнущимися пальцами юноша вытащил из-под одежды амулет. Тот едва светился.  
Колени вновь подкосились. Горло сдавило липким страхом.  
Уилл больше не чувствовал Ганнибала. Не чувствовал его силы.  
Юноша рванулся вперёд. И едва успел затормозить, когда дверь открылась.  
Лектер стоял на пороге. Целый и невредимый, хоть и изрядно потрёпанный. Он вдруг покачнулся вперёд, и Уилл едва успел поймать его, хоть и сам при этом едва устоял на ногах.  
— Что случилось?! — спросил он мужчину. — Что с тобой?  
Юноша чуть встряхнул Лектера и тот протестующе застонал.  
— Всё в порядке. У меня… всё получилось, — с трудом выговорил Лектер. — Я очень устал, Уилл. Не мог бы ты…  
Уилл перехватил Ганнибала поудобнее и бросил взгляд в сторону комнаты.  
Трудно было разглядеть, что творилось внутри.  
— Приберитесь там, — бросил Уилл гвардейцам. - И, во имя всех богов, ни слова о том, что вы сегодня видели! Никто не должен узнать. Особенно принц Брайан.  
Стражники исчезли в дверном проёме.  
— Так что произошло? — спросил Уилл. — Почему я больше не чувствую твоей силы? Ганнибал!  
Уилл вновь встряхнул мужчину, когда заметил, что его глаза начали закрываться.  
И именно этот момент выбрал Брай, чтобы вылететь из-за угла.  
Брайан резко остановился. Окинул взглядом обстановку.  
— Что случилось? ..  
Уилл едва сдержался, чтобы не покоситься в сторону двери.  
— Помоги мне дотащить его до комнаты, — попросил юноша. Согнулся, делая вид, что держит из последних сил. — Брай…  
Брат тут же шагнул вперёд, подхватывая Ганнибала с другой стороны и закидывая его руку себе на плечо.  
— В мою комнату, она ближе, — скомандовал Уилл.  
А за это время гвардейцы успеют прибраться в покоях Джеймса.  
Брай не должен был знать, какую цену Уилл согласился заплатить за спасение брата. Ни к чему было взваливать это на него.  
Достаточно было того, что Уилл знал. И что ему придётся как-то справляться с этим.  
— Так скажешь ты или нет, что произошло? — спросил Брай.  
Лектер заплетался в собственных ногах, но, кажется, был в сознании.  
— Поговорим, когда дойдем, — сказал Уилл.  
Он нервно считал повороты, оставшиеся до комнаты. Сколько времени у Брайана уйдёт на то, чтобы вернуться к Джеймсу?  
Сколько времени уйдет у гвардейцев на то, чтобы избавиться от трупа?  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Хорошо хоть Чилтон сумел удержать Брайана вдали от всего этого.  
Задумавшись, Уилл пропустил момент, когда они оказались перед его покоями.  
Юноша достал из кармана ключ и потянулся, чтобы открыть дверь. Но рука так дрожала, что не получалось попасть в скважину.  
Наконец Брай не выдержал и отнял у него ключ, с первой попытки отпирая замок.  
Они зашли внутрь и опустили Лектера на кровать.  
Уилл тут же склонился к нему.  
Ганнибал поймал его взгляд и попытался улыбнуться.  
— Это отняло чуть больше сил, чем я планировал, — объяснил наконец Ганнибал. — Но всё в порядке, Уилл. Я в порядке.  
— Черт тебя дери, Лектер! — выругался юноша. И вдруг принялся ощупывать карманы мужчины. — Где она? Ты ведь всегда носишь её с собой!  
Фляга обнаружилась в одном из внутренних карманов.  
Уилл приподнял голову Ганнибала и поднёс флягу к его губам. Дождался, пока тот не выпьет всё. Этого было мало. Но теперь Уилл хотя бы мог чувствовать, как силы возвращаются к мужчине.  
Уилл схватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
— Попробуй ещё хоть раз выгнать меня откуда-то! Я хотел остаться с тобой!  
— Уилл… — Ганнибал попытался перебить его. И бросил взгляд куда-то юноше за спину.  
— Что, чёрт возьми, тут происходит? — спросил Брай.  
Он стоял у самой двери. Руки скрещены на груди. Между бровей пролегла складка.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, отходя от Лектера и делая шаг по направлению к брату.  
— Мы… Ганнибал нашёл способ. Чтобы вылечить Джимми. Я не говорил тебе, потому что не хотел давать ложной надежды. Но это сработало!  
— Что? — Брай приоткрыл рот. — Ты что несёшь? Как такое вообще возможно?!  
Уилл выставил вперёд ладони, подходя ближе.  
— Это трудно объяснить. Самое главное, что наш брат будет жить.  
— А с ним тогда что? — Брайан кивнул в сторону Лектера.  
Уилл обернулся. Встретился взглядом с мужчиной.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Он… Он тоже болен. Не так, как Джеймс. Это лечится. И скоро пройдет.  
Брайан выставил руки вперёд, отгораживаясь от подошедшего слишком близко Уилла.  
— Всё, что ты говоришь, просто не имеет смысла.  
— Так пойди и посмотри сам! Иди к Джимми, Брайан. А потом мы поговорим. Не сейчас. Сейчас мы оба на нервах.  
— Как скажешь, — процедил брат сквозь зубы. — Ваше Величество.  
И с этими словами он выскользнул за дверь.  
Уилл слушал его удаляющиеся шаги.  
Затем медленно повернулся к Ганнибалу.  
— Это правда? У тебя правда получилось?  
Ганнибал кивнул, улыбнувшись. Он казался абсолютно довольным.  
— Чему ты улыбаешься? — хмуро спросил Уилл. Самого его сейчас грызло слишком много вещей, чтобы он мог позволить себе хоть немного порадоваться.  
— Я не был уверен, что смогу это сделать. Заклинание было очень сложным. На это ушли почти все мои силы. Но у меня получилось, — пояснил Лектер.  
— Я думал, что ты умер. Когда в одно мгновение свет перед глазами погас. И я больше не чувствовал тебя.  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — ответил мужчина, пытаясь побороть улыбку. Но выходило у него плохо.  
Уилл приблизился. Упёрся в кровать коленом и склонился к Ганнибалу, опуская ладонь на его щёку.  
— Нихрена тебе не жаль.  
— Уилл…  
— Замолчи. Что бы я делал, если бы ты умер, а? — юноша опустил голову. — Ты хоть представляешь, каково это — снова остаться одному в темноте?  
— Думаешь, я никогда никого не терял? — холодно спросил Лектер.  
— Знаю, что терял. — Уилл устало вздохнул. Выпрямился, садясь на кровати. — Тогда ты знаешь, что я пережил, пока не увидел тебя.  
Юноша покачал головой.  
— Ты знал, что так будет. Почему ты согласился? Не из одного же азарта.  
— Потому что ты попросил об этом, — ответил Лектер, устало прикрывая глаза. — Я сделаю всё, о чём ты меня попросишь.  
Уилл замер. И ни слова не сказал в ответ.  
Ганнибал открыл глаза, встречаясь с совсем нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Я не вижу того же, что и ты. Я не подумал, что ты перестанешь ощущать мою магию. И что это так повлияет на тебя, — тихо сказал Ганнибал. — Мне правда жаль.  
— Мы связаны. Наши силы связаны.  
Уилл нервно заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь.  
— Я перестану быть собой, если однажды потеряю тебя. Я перестану быть целым. И ты… Ты тоже почувствуешь это, если потеряешь меня. Не просто горечь. Острую нехватку, будто воздух выкачали из лёгких. И переломали все кости. Оставив задыхаться в луже собственной крови.  
Он замолчал. Выражение, застывшее в глазах Лектера, вызывало почти физическую боль.   
Восторг. Желание. Уилл не думал, что такое вообще возможно. Что один человек может так сильно жаждать другого.  
— Не уверен, что хотя бы один из нас переживёт разделение, — сказал наконец Уилл.  
Он качнул головой, показывая, что разговор окончен. Стащил сапоги сначала с себя, потом с Лектера и высвободил одеяло, укрыв их обоих.  
Юноша лёг на спину.  
— Спи, — сказал он Ганнибалу. — Я посторожу твой сон.  
Лектер ещё несколько секунд внимательно разглядывал его лицо — будто видел в первый раз. Или в последний. Затем подвинулся ближе, укладывая голову на груди Уилла.  
— Хорошо, мой король.  
Уилл крепче прижал его к себе. Слушая, как выравнивается едва уловимое дыхание.  
***  
Симптомы болезни Джимми не прошли полностью. Он всё ещё был худ и бледен, испытывал проблемы со сном и иногда просыпался посреди ночи от боли, которая засела уже не в теле — в его голове. Будто превратилась в привычку.  
Но болезни больше не было. Запах смерти не витал в воздухе. И синяки под глазами Брайана начинали исчезать.  
Чего нельзя было сказать о Уилле.  
За всей суматохой, связанной с выздоровлением брата и коронацией, никто не заметил пропажи Марго. Бывшей королевы хватились лишь спустя несколько дней. Почти все её вещи остались нетронуты. Слуги и стража, которых она привезла с собой из замка Верджеров, исчезли вместе с ней.  
Марго сбежала. Уилл не видел смысла в том, чтобы посылать за ней погоню.  
Её муж убит и заклеймён предателем. Это само по себе ставило крест на договоре с Верджером. В её присутствии здесь больше не было смысла. Однако то, что Марго уехала тайно, в спешке, вызывало подозрения.  
Уилл убеждал себя в том, что она ничего не сможет сделать.  
Но это всё равно его грызло. Помимо прочих вещей.  
Несколько недель пролетело будто одно мгновение. Уилл даже не подозревал, что у королей может быть столько забот.  
Первым указом юноши было даровать королевское помилование Ганнибалу из рода Лектеров. Вторым — назначить Ганнибала на должность королевского доктора, потеснив с этого места Чилтона. Это было встречено яростной критикой со стороны служителя. Уилл знал теперь его имя, но оно было ни к чему. Мужчина не долго оставался служителем, уйдя на заслуженный покой в виду почётного возраста. Не совсем добровольно. Но никого это не волновало. Его место тут же занял другой — более молодой и более лояльный.  
После этого Уилл и Ганнибал занялись армией. Войско Верджера всё ещё было здесь. Приказа отступить им, видимо, так и не поступило. Уилл поставил перед их командиром выбор — либо войско пользуется предложенным гостеприимством и размещается в подготовленных казармах, либо возвращается к своему королю. После размышлений командир принял решение остаться. До получения дальнейших указов.  
Вопрос с армией хоть и не был решён до конца, но всё же мог теперь подождать до более подходящего момента.  
По совету Лектера Уилл приступил к «чистке рядов». Людей, лояльных Алану, оказалось больше, чем Уилл думал. И даже если они пока не планировали переворота и не высказывали своё недовольство новым правителем в открытую, было опасно оставлять это так. Бóльшую часть король просто понизил в должности. Тех, кто по их с Ганнибалом мнению представлял наибольшую опасность — отослал подальше.  
Уилл спал по несколько часов в сутки. Часто забывал поесть, и подносы с едой у его покоев оставались нетронутыми. Он стал раздражительным. И вновь почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Только по делу.  
Несколько раз он срывался на братьях. И даже на Ганнибале.  
Напряжение росло, а проблемы, над которыми бился Уилл, даже и не думали разрешаться.

Неизвестно чем бы это кончилось, если бы однажды Лектер не увёл короля на прогулку.  
«Прогулка» обернулась тренировкой. Они вновь сражались на острых мечах, и на этот раз Уилл даже не думал сдерживаться, выплёскивая всю свою злость и усталость в резких ударах. Стоит ли удивляться, что этот поединок завершился его победой.  
Но напряжение так и не отступило до конца. Тяжесть в груди продолжала давить к земле. Уилл готов был закричать.  
И когда он сказал об этом Лектеру, тот ответил:  
— Так кричи.  
Уилл устало потёр лоб.  
— Думаешь, поможет?  
— Почему бы не попробовать? Перестань сдерживать свои эмоции хоть на мгновение. И перестань сдерживать свою силу.  
Король удивлённо повернулся к нему.  
— Если я не буду сдерживать силу, я все здесь уничтожу.  
Ганнибал подошёл ближе, опуская ладонь на плечо Уилла.  
— Уничтожь. Может быть, ты найдёшь покой в разрушении, а не в созидании.

Когда Ганнибал ушёл на безопасное расстояние, оставляя Уилла наедине с самим собой, тот несколько минут просто задумчиво смотрел в одну точку. Его распирало изнутри. И то, что предложил Лектер, и впрямь могло помочь.  
Но терять контроль было страшно. Конечно, здесь он никому не навредит. Но всё же…  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Закрыл глаза. Почувствовал, как искры магии пробегаются по рукам к кончикам пальцев.  
Дать им волю было заманчиво. Нет. Не просто заманчиво.  
Этого хотелось до дрожи в коленях. До покалывания в кончиках пальцев.  
Хотелось точно так же, как хотелось Ганнибала. Почти неконтролируемо. И если в случае с Ганнибалом Уилл не имел причин отказывать себе в удовольствии, то выпускать из-под контроля магию грозило последствиями.  
И теперь ему предоставлена свобода.  
Уилл зажмурился. И почувствовал, как волна проходит через его тело, выплёскиваясь наружу неконтролируемым потоком. Он слышал шум валящихся деревьев. Завывания созданного им ветра.  
Он сам был ветром. Он крушил и уничтожал. И в этом уничтожении было что-то прекрасное. И только это имело смысл.  
Мир ломался и плавился в его руках. Всё, что давило изнутри, оказалось уничтожено, погребено под ощущением могущества.  
Уилл обессилено опустился на иссохшую землю. Боясь открыть глаза и увидеть, что он натворил. Юноша размазал по щекам дорожки слёз. Всё ещё не в силах заставить себя поднять веки.  
Вскоре на дрожащие плечи легли тёплые ладони.  
Ганнибал опустился на колени рядом с ним.  
— Чувствуешь себя лучше?  
— Я чувствую себя пустым.  
Ладони исчезли с плеч. Лектер взял Уилла за подбородок.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Юноша послушно открыл глаза.  
Ганнибал протянул ему флягу с кровью.  
Уилл сделал первый глоток и удивлённо уставился на мужчину. Кровь на вкус была совсем не такой, какую Уилл пробовал раньше. Она давала гораздо больше сил.  
— Чья она? — почти шёпотом спросил юноша.  
Ганнибал положил ладонь на его щёку.  
— Как она сохранилась так долго?  
— Чем ярче искра, тем дольше хранится кровь, — сказал Лектер. — Я ведь уже рассказывал тебе об этом. Сила в твоём брате была велика.  
Уилл опустил взгляд, протягивая флягу обратно.  
— Я не могу. Не заставляй меня.  
— Уилл. Пей.  
Голод был так силён. И сил сопротивляться этому не оставалось. Уилл припал к фляге и не останавливался, пока не утолил свою жажду.  
Хуже уже не будет. Дальше уже некуда.  
Уилл уже стал чудовищем. И ничто не сможет этого изменить.  
Ганнибал мягко отобрал у него флягу и вернул её обратно в карман. Уилл дрожал. И мужчина обхватил его, прижимая к себе. Поглаживая по волосам.  
— Я никогда не рассказывал тебе, как я понял, что кровь восстанавливает силы?  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Это случилось, когда мой дар проявился впервые. Над телом моей сестры. Я был опустошён. Меня мучила жажда. И это… Это в тот момент показалось мне правильной вещью.  
Уилл удивлённо распахнул глаза. Попытался отстраниться, но Ганнибал держал крепко.  
— Я выпил кровь своей сестры. И только это позволило мне выжить.  
***  
Они вернулись в замок после полудня. И вновь погрузились каждый в свои дела.  
Руки короля всё ещё дрожали, но он справлялся с этой дрожью.  
Он сидел в библиотеке, разбирал указы, которые нужно было подписать. Вдруг дверь хлопнула и внутрь ворвался запыхавшийся гвардеец.  
— В-ваше Вел-личество, — запинаясь выговорил он. — Леди М-марго вернулась!  
Уилл поднялся со своего места и пошёл вслед за стражником во внутренний двор.  
Уже стемнело. Экипаж стоял в неярком пяточке света от факелов.  
Ганнибал уже был здесь. Он помогал Марго выбраться из кареты. Ступив на землю, девушка не удержалась на ногах, падая на Лектера. Уилл успел заметить её мертвенную бледность. Платье Марго было изорвано. И в некоторых местах покрыто тёмными пятнами крови.  
Марго вновь пошатнулась и обмякла на руках у Ганнибала. Тот подхватил её и, потеснив Уилла, пошёл в сторону замка.  
Король стряхнул оцепенение.  
— Что произошло? — спросил он у кучера. Тот пожал плечами.  
Один из стражников, прибывших вместе с Марго, слез с лошади и протянул Уиллу листок с печатью Верджеров.  
Уилл сорвал печать, порезавшись об острый край листа, но не обратил на это внимания. В неярком освещении кривой почерк Мэйсона было трудно разобрать. Буквы плясали перед глазами, но смысл письма вдруг стал ясен как день.  
«Моя непутёвая сестрица самовольно вернулась домой, — писал Верджер. — И не одна, а с сыном предателя в животе! Первое, чему научил меня мой папа — это уважению к себе. Мой бывший зять, к сожалению, такого урока не получил. Или не усвоил. Что опускает в моих глазах и его, и его мерзкое отродье! От которого я, кстати, любезно избавил свою сестру. Больше детей она иметь не сможет — добрые доктора позаботились об этом. Но я настоял на её возвращении Вам, король Уильям. Лицо у Марго всё ещё красивое. И не её вина, что она родилась такой глупой. С такими качествами дорога в королевы или шлюхи. И королевой она так и не стала. Возможно, так будет лучше для всех нас. Надеюсь, договор, заключенный мною с Вашим отцом ещё в силе. Я всё так же заинтересован в союзе наших королевств. Сотрудничая, мы можем достичь многого!  
С нетерпением жду Вашего ответа.  
Искренне Ваш, король Мэйсон из рода Верджеров.

P.S. Если подарок Вам не понравился, просто пришлите её обратно. Я найду ей место и в фамильном замке».


	29. Глава 29

Лектер вышел из комнаты и осторожно притворил за собой дверь.  
Уилл, нервно нарезавший круги всё это время, замер.  
— Рану зашивали, но из-за тряски в дороге шов разошёлся и началось кровотечение, — сказал Ганнибал, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Я не знаю, поправится ли она.  
— Это сделал Верджер, — сказал король. — Марго была беременна.  
Губы Лектера сжались в тонкую линию.  
Уилл показал смятый лист бумаги, который всё ещё сжимал в кулаке.  
— Мы поговорим об этом позже.  
Юноша кивнул. Тяжело вздохнул. Стёр пот, выступивший на лбу.  
— А сейчас скажи мне, должна ли Марго выжить?  
Уилл удивлённо вскинул голову.  
— Что? ..  
— Подумай хорошо. Не давай волю эмоциям. Она сбежала, не желая признавать тебя королём. Прямо в лапы к своему брату. Кто знает, что она рассказала ему? И что с ней будет теперь? Её муж мёртв, детей она больше иметь не сможет. Домой она тоже не вернётся. Такие раны, что нанесли ей ты и её брат… Боль будет преследовать её всю жизнь. Не лучше ли подарить ей возможность спокойно уйти во сне? Без боли. Без страданий.  
Уилл отступил от Ганнибала на несколько шагов.  
— Ты говоришь об убийстве.  
— Суть от этого не меняется. Иногда смерть — это избавление.  
— Мы убили достаточно людей. Ты и я.  
— Да.  
— Я не собираюсь множить эти жертвы. Если ты можешь спасти её — спаси.  
Ганнибал прищурился.  
— Она будет живым напоминанием о том, что ты сделал с ней. Как искалечил.  
— Я знаю. — Руки Уилла сжались в кулаки. — Но я не могу сделать так, как ты говоришь. Я не могу решать, жить ей или умереть. И ты не можешь.  
— Может быть, она знала, чем кончится её побег.  
— Может быть, знала, — Уилл вздохнул. — А может, просто испугалась и совершила огромную ошибку. Мы должны сделать всё, что от нас зависит. А дальше пусть решает сама.  
Ганнибал замер, разглядывая лицо Уилла. Затем коротко кивнул и скрылся за дверью.  
Юноша устало привалился к стене. Убрал письмо Верджера в карман и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Ганнибал был прав. Это Уилл виноват во всём. Он отнял у Марго всё. Он несёт ответственность за то, что произошло.  
Но он не станет прятаться. Он не позволит ей умереть только чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза.  
До слуха донёсся стук деревянной палки по каменным плитам пола. Уилл вскинул голову, по привычке натягивая нейтральное выражение лица. Опираясь на палку, к нему шёл Джеймс. Брайан крутился рядом, готовый в любой момент подхватить брата, но тот справлялся сам.  
Джимми наконец-то пошёл на поправку. Процесс восстановления шёл медленно, но болезнь отступила полностью, и брат уже передвигался по замку самостоятельно, хотя иногда ноги подводили его. В такие моменты рядом неизменно оказывался Брай, который теперь мог себе позволить не отходить от брата ни на шаг.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Уилл Джеймса, когда братья подошли ближе.  
— Следующему, кто задаст этот вопрос, я запихаю эту палку в интересное место, — мрачно пообещал тот.  
Уилл усмехнулся, поднимая ладони в примирительном жесте.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, молчу.  
— Что тут произошло? — прервал Брайан их шутливую перепалку.  
Уилл резко стал серьёзным.  
— Марго вернулась.  
Брай удивлённо приподнял брови.  
— Тогда зачем она уезжала? И где она? Почему весь замок на ушах?  
Уилл коротко рассказал им о том, что произошло, умолчав лишь о предложении Мэйсона оставить договор в силе.  
***  
Когда Уилл зашёл в комнату, Марго даже не взглянула на него.  
Ганнибал сидел у окна, листая какую-то книгу и всячески делая вид, что происходящее его не капли не интересует.  
Уилл сдержал усталый вздох и подошёл ближе к постели.  
— Как ты? — задал король самый безобидный на его взгляд вопрос.  
Марго резко повернула голову, и Уилл успел заметить боль, исказившую черты её лица. Всего лишь на мгновение, затем девушка вновь взяла себя в руки.  
— Полагаю, лучше спросить моего врача.  
Уилл поджал губы.  
— Марго, мне правда…  
Нет. Нет. Зачем ей его жалость?  
Реплика повисла в воздухе. Уилл не стал её оканчивать.  
— Почему ты сбежала? — спросил он. — Я никогда не говорил тебе уехать, Брайан тоже, я знаю. Зачем возвращаться к брату? — быстро заговорил Уилл, теряя контроль над собой.  
Ганнибал поднял глаза от книги и скользнул по нему взглядом.  
Марго отвернулась в сторону. Уиллу показалось, что по её щеке скатилась слеза.  
Девушка коснулась пальцами живота и поморщилась, когда задела шов.  
— Я думала, что он не тронет ребёнка. У него нет своих детей, и мне казалось, что он позволит мне родить наследника Верджеров. Что он всё ещё не убил меня только из-за этого.  
Уилл сжал ладони в кулаки. Отросшие ногти впились в кожу.  
— Теперь это не имеет значения. Твоей власти ничего не угрожает. После того, как Брайан отказался от трона, а оба наследника Алана так и не увидели свет… Теперь есть только ты.  
Она скользнула взглядом в сторону Лектера.  
— И, конечно, твой друг.  
Ганнибал проигнорировал выпад.  
— Так что ты получил то, что хотел.  
— Я не хотел этого! — сорвался Уилл, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Ты сама приняла решение уехать. Я не тронул бы ни тебя, ни твоего ребёнка!  
— Ты не поверил моим словам, тогда с какой стати мне верить твоим? Может быть, ты и правда не хотел, чтобы всё сложилось так. Но ты виноват в том, что произошло. Вы с Аланом оба! Ваше ослиное кроуфордовское упрямство…  
Марго запнулась.  
— Я устала. Доктор Лектер велел мне больше отдыхать, чтобы поправиться, — наконец сказала она.  
Уилл так и остался стоять посреди комнаты, сжимая и разжимая кулаки и хватая воздух ртом.  
Ганнибал наконец захлопнул книгу и поднялся со своего места. Он опустил ладонь на лоб Марго, затем подошел к Уиллу и подтолкнул его к выходу.  
Юноша на негнущихся ногах прошёл за дверь. Ганнибал вышел вместе с ним.  
— Кровотечение больше не проблема, но в рану могла попасть инфекция. Я понаблюдаю за ней ещё пару дней.  
— Было бы проще, если бы она умерла, — тихо сказал Уилл. — Но я не хочу этого. И она сама не хочет.  
Ганнибал сжал его плечо.  
Уилл поднял на него беспомощный взгляд.  
— Она не умрёт, — пообещал Лектер. — Ты принял решение. Осталось только решить, что с ней делать дальше.  
— Дальше? .. — Уилл закусил губу.  
— Её муж мёртв, детей она от него так и не родила. Здесь все ей чужие. И для неё нет никакой официальной причины находиться здесь.  
— Предлагаешь вернуть её Мэйсону?! — рявкнул Уилл.  
— Нет. — Ганнибал сдавил его плечо. — Но если оставить всё как есть, это даст ему, да и всему королевству повод для слухов.  
Уилл на мгновение замер, не сразу понимая, что Лектер имеет в виду. Но затем на ум пришло письмо Мэйсона, и всё встало на свои места.  
— Тогда я женюсь на ней.  
— Нет, не женишься. Верджер и об этом позаботился. Тебе нужны наследники, Уилл.  
— Тогда… Тогда я…  
Уилл начал запинаться.  
— Успокойся и подумай над тем, что можно сделать. Иди, Уилл. Я буду здесь.  
Ганнибал развернулся, чтобы вернуться в комнату, но Уилл поймал его за рукав.  
— Ночью ты тоже будешь дежурить?  
— Вздремну пару часов, если доктор Чилтон меня подменит.  
— С чего бы ему это делать? Мне казалось, он тебя ненавидит. — Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Ненавидит, — согласился Лектер. — Но осознаёт, что именно сейчас ему не выгодно открыто демонстрировать свою неприязнь.  
Да. Это уже было похоже на скользкого Чилтона.  
— Я просто… — Уилл коснулся ладони Ганнибала. — Мы почти не спали вместе с самой коронации.  
— Вероятно потому, что ты теперь предпочитаешь спать за письменным столом, — сказал мужчина.  
Щёки Уилла порозовели.  
— И некому разбудить меня и отправить в постель. Ты слишком далеко. Как думаешь, будет слишком подозрительно, если я выделю тебе комнату поближе?  
— Думаю, можно попробовать, — ответил Ганнибал. Он подался вперёд.  
Уилл тревожно огляделся по сторонам и только после этого позволил себе приникнуть к губам Лектера.

Решение о том, как поступить с леди Марго, пришло к нему рано утром.  
Уиллу казалось, что он глаз не сомкнёт всю ночь, но стоило только голове коснуться подушки, как он провалился в глубокий сон, не прерываемый кошмарами.  
Быстро умывшись и одевшись, Уилл поспешил на поиски Брайана. Но комната брата, несмотря на ранний час, была пуста.  
Тогда король направился на поиски Ганнибала, чтобы поделиться с ним своей идеей. Они провели несколько часов за обсуждением деталей, а когда закончили, Уилл с помощью своего дара уловил робкую искру Брайана, доносящуюся из сада.  
Если Уилл не может жениться на Марго, это вполне может сделать Брай. Это решило бы сразу несколько проблем — в первую очередь позволило бы Марго вновь стать частью семьи. А ещё позволило бы избежать путаницы, связанной с возможными наследниками Брайана.  
Последнее сказал ему Лектер, одобрив предложенный Уиллом вариант.  
Убедить Брайана не будет проблемой. А поговорить с Марго Ганнибал обещал самостоятельно.  
Снаружи было тепло и солнечно, дул слабый ветерок. Уилл вдохнул весенний воздух полной грудью. Кажется, в бесконечной веренице проблем и неверных решений у него получится хоть что-то сделать правильно.  
***  
Уилл не знал, к каким методам убеждения прибегнул Ганнибал, но Марго дала своё согласие. Хотя особого выбора у неё не было.  
Легко прошёл и разговор с Брайаном, который сразу же согласился, стоило лишь надавить на жалость. Джеймс же, от которого Брай не отходил ни на шаг, отреагировал на известие чуть более остро. Он просто поднялся и, не говоря ни слова, направился обратно в замок.  
Брайан, пообещав всё уладить, бросился его догонять.  
Выяснение отношений между братьями Уилла мало волновали, поэтому на несколько коротких мгновений он позволил себе отдохнуть.  
Свадьбу сыграли как только невеста поправилась. Уилл на этот раз самостоятельно проводил церемонию.  
Всего лишь на мгновение сердце тревожно сжалось, когда он осознал, что всё это уже происходило раньше. Марго стояла на том же самом месте и давала те же самые клятвы. Только тогда всё было гораздо проще. И её клятвы имели смысл. Отец и Алан были живы, и каждый был преисполнен верой в лучшее, несмотря на надвигающуюся угрозу войны.  
И посмотрите на них сейчас. На тех, кто остался.  
Джеймс в первых рядах тяжело опирается на палку и прячет взгляд.  
Брайан то и дело косится в его сторону, будто намереваясь подхватить, если брат начнёт падать.  
Марго… Марго всё так же не смотрит никому в глаза, и печаль, которую она даже не пытается спрятать, тенью ложится на красивое лицо, делая его похожим на маску.  
И сам Уилл теперь совсем другой. Он стал сильнее и увереннее. Но в то же время совершенно вымотался.

Пир после свадьбы совсем не отличался размахом. Сделать всё иначе, казалось бы, было лицемерием. Однако были музыка и танцы, и Марго, вопреки опасениям Уилла, не сидела на своём месте целый вечер, а согласилась потанцевать с новоиспечённым мужем.  
Уилл ёрзал на том месте, где в прошлый раз сидел отец. Градом на юношу обрушивались неприятные воспоминания.  
Рядом с ним теперь одиноко сидел Джимми, потягивая вино.  
— Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, — сказал Уилл устало.  
Брат повернулся к нему, махнув отросшими волосами.  
— Что?  
Юноша кивнул в сторону кружащихся в танце молодожёнов.  
— А, это. Да мне плевать. Брай давно сох по ней. Я рад, что хоть у него теперь всё хорошо.  
— Тогда что не так? — спросил Уилл, отпивая своё вино.  
Джеймс не ответил. Он несколько мгновений разглядывал танцующие пары.  
— Всё остальное. Брай всё мне рассказал, Уилл. Я не должен сейчас сидеть здесь, — Джеймс отставил свой кубок и устало уронил подбородок на сложенные руки.  
— И где же ты сейчас должен быть?  
— В святилище богов. С отцом и Бев. Я был на полпути туда, а потом этот твой… Лектер вернул меня обратно.  
Уилл окинул взглядом зал в поисках Ганнибала, но его нигде не было видно.  
— Он спас тебе жизнь, — заметил Уилл. — Разве это плохо?  
Джимми хмыкнул.  
— Я не знаю, что именно он сделал. Но это было неправильно. Я мало что помню, но в одно мгновение меня окружил свет, а после этого всё погрузилось в черноту. И стало так страшно… Я вырубился, а когда очнулся, надо мной уже стоял Чилтон и кисло говорил мне, что я буду жить. Он… когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе об этом?  
— Ганнибал? Нет, — на одном дыхании соврал Уилл.  
— Ганнибал, — эхом отозвался Джеймс. — Он убил Бев, а ты называешь его Ганнибалом. Позволяешь ему следовать за собой всюду. И постоянно ищешь его одобрения.  
— Я не… — попытался было оправдаться Уилл, но это было бесполезно. — Он мой друг. И он спас мне жизнь. То, что произошло с Беверли, было несчастным случаем.  
— Несчастным случаем? — воскликнул Джеймс, но Уилл жестом остановил его.  
Он уже достаточно выслушал этого от Брайана.  
Юноша встал, отодвигая стул. Танец подходил к концу.  
— Тебе лучше отдохнуть. И не налегай на вино.  
— Пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Джеймс, демонстративно потянувшись к кувшину.  
Уилл опередил его и, подхватив кувшин, отставил подальше.  
— Я попрошу Брайана проводить тебя до комнаты.  
Он поднял глаза в поисках брата, но тот, оценив ситуацию, уже спешил к ним.  
Убедившись, что Брай позаботится о Джимми, Уилл вышел к танцующим гостям.  
Он нервно поправил съехавшую на лоб корону и шагнул вперёд, окликнув леди Марго по имени. Она уже собиралась вернуться за стол.  
Уилл поклонился ей, протянув ладонь.  
— Потанцуете со мной, миледи? — спросил он.  
Девушка легко поклонилась и протянула ему руку.  
Уилл повёл их в танце.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, наконец набравшись смелости.  
Марго холодно посмотрела на него.  
— Мне сказать правду или то, что ты хочешь услышать?  
Уилл стиснул зубы.  
— Правду.  
Она покачала головой, опуская взгляд в пол.  
— Ты никогда не сможешь меня простить. Но я не враг тебе, — заговорил Уилл. — Я пытаюсь хоть чем-то помочь.  
— Я знаю, — сказала она наконец, вновь поднимая голову. — Хотела бы я ненавидеть тебя, Уилл. Но ты слишком похож на него.  
Губы её вдруг скривились.  
— Ты не плохой человек. Но ты не знаешь, что хорошо, а что плохо.  
— Нет абсолютно хорошего, как нет и абсолютно плохого.  
— Это твои слова? — спросила Марго.  
— Нет, но…  
— Но ты с ними полностью согласен, — перебила его девушка. — Ты не послушал меня тогда, не послушаешь и сейчас. Но запомни то, что я скажу тебе. Может быть, однажды ты что-нибудь и поймёшь.  
Юноша напрягся, готовясь выслушать очередную лекцию. Но Марго лишь сказала:  
— Те, кого мы любим больше всего, причиняют нам больше всего боли.  
Уилл нахмурился, не совсем понимая, к чему она клонит.  
— Больше всего на свете я любила своего мужа. И он оставил меня. Может быть, если бы он знал, что у нас будет ребёнок, всё было бы иначе.  
— Поединок был честным. Ты видела всё своими глазами, — сказал Уилл. Внутри всё похолодело.  
— Я только прошу тебя быть осторожнее, — сказала Марго. — Мне ты уже ничем не поможешь. Но можешь, сам того не желая, разрушить судьбы близких тебе людей.  
Музыка кончилась. И Марго отступила от него, тут же исчезая среди гостей.  
Уилл всё ещё стоял посреди зала, размышляя над её словами, пока не почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд. По телу разлилось знакомое приятное ощущение.  
Король обернулся и встретился взглядом с Лектером, который стоял в дверях.  
Ганнибал кивнул ему и исчез из виду.  
Уилл, оглядевшись, последовал за ним.

Они встретились в коридоре и, не говоря ни слова, бок о бок двинулись вперёд. Руки Уилла дрожали и раскачивались при ходьбе, и он то и дело задевал ладонь Ганнибала. Случайные прикосновения обжигали. Выпитое вино кружило голову.  
Уилл привалился плечом к мужчине, и тот приобнял его одной рукой.  
Впереди послышались голоса. Уилл хотел было отпрянуть, но Ганнибал удержал его на месте. Уилл увидел, как их обоих накрывает невесомая пелена заклинания.  
Из-за поворота показались слуги, несущие большие подносы. Лектер потянул Уилла к себе, прижимая ближе, чтобы слуги могли пройти, не задев их.  
Юноша повернул голову, прослеживая их путь. Никто так и не обратил на них внимания.  
Уилл вновь повернулся к Ганнибалу. Тот прижимался к стене, крепко удерживая Уилла за бёдра. От его ладоней по телу исходил жар.  
— Думаешь, мы заслужили небольшой отдых? — вполголоса спросил Уилл.  
— Думаю, да. Особенно ты.  
Ганнибал поднял руку и заправил за ухо юноши выбившуюся кудрявую прядь.  
— Я горжусь тобой, король Уильям, — сказал Лектер, улыбаясь.  
— Это звучит так… — Уилл запнулся.  
— Как? — спросил Ганнибал.  
— Приятно, — смутился юноша, опуская взгляд. Но тут же поднял его, встречаясь с потемневшими глазами Лектера.  
— Я хочу зайти дальше, — прошептал Уилл, опаляя дыханием сомкнутые губы мужчины. — Я хочу зайти так далеко, как это вообще возможно. С тобой.  
Ганнибал не ответил. Он опустил ладонь на затылок юноши и притянул его ближе, вовлекая в поцелуй.  
Уилл задержал дыхание. Внутри всё сжалось. Он теснее прижался к Лектеру, обнимая его за шею.  
Руки Ганнибала скользили по бокам и спине юноши, изредка опускаясь ниже, от чего кровь приливала к паху.  
Лектер разорвал поцелуй, отстраняя Уилла от себя.  
Юноша вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
— Давай всё же дойдём до моих покоев, — объяснил Ганнибал.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, поправляя камзол. И первым направился вперёд по коридору, даже не оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, следует ли за ним Ганнибал.  
Кровь шумела в ушах. Было жарко. И глаза застилало мутной пеленой, так, что Уилл едва разбирал дорогу.  
Перед дверью, ведущей в комнату Лектера, он замер.  
Подошедший Ганнибал приглашающе взмахнул рукой и дверь распахнулась.  
Тяжело сглотнув, Уилл сделал шаг вперёд.


	30. Глава 30

— Что сказала тебе Марго? — спросил Лектер, пока Уилл осматривал комнату. Будто был тут впервые.  
Юноша нервным движением поправил одежду.  
— Она сказала, что те, кого мы любим больше всего, причиняют нам больше всего боли. Я так и не понял, что именно она имела в виду.  
Ганнибал подкрался сзади, обнимая Уилла за талию. Прижался щекой к виску Уилла.  
Юноша опустил руки поверх ладоней Лектера и прикрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову.  
— Твой отец больше всего любил своих сыновей, — тихо сказал Ганнибал.  
— Да. Я тоже об этом подумал, — Уилл открыл глаза. — Марго гораздо умнее и проницательнее, чем мне всегда казалось. Нам стоит ждать от неё неприятностей?  
— Думаю, что нет, — Лектер чуть склонился. — А вот от её брата стоит.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я знаю. Я так устал. Хотел бы я, чтобы мы никогда не покидали дома.  
Лектер отстранился, опуская руки.  
Уилл повернулся к нему.  
— Алан не справлялся с тем, что выпало на его долю. Брайан тоже не смог бы справиться. Из всех троих только ты достаточно силён, чтобы сделать всё правильно.  
Уилл прикусил губу.  
— Почему так? Почему именно я? — спросил он.  
Ганнибал обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
— Кажется, я уже говорил тебе.  
Уилл опустил голову.  
Да. Ганнибал неоднократно это говорил.  
— Отдохни, — тихо сказал Лектер. Он поднял руки и осторожно снял с Уилла корону, опустив её на стол. — Оставь все заботы за пределами этой комнаты.  
Ганнибал подошёл ближе, расстегивая первую застежку на камзоле юноши.  
— Забудь, что ты король.  
Уилл заставил себя улыбнуться. Мимолётные прикосновения Ганнибала будто оставляли следы на обнажающейся коже. Так легко было сделать так, как он говорит. Забыть обо всём. Представить, что мира за пределами этой комнаты попросту нет.  
Когда камзол оказался снят и аккуратно повешен на стул, Ганнибал притянул Уилла ближе, целуя.  
Уилла трясло. В животе завязывался тревожный узел. Юноша вдруг жутко занервничал и теснее прижался к Ганнибалу. Дрожащими руками подцепил края его рубашки и, разорвав поцелуй, потянул вверх, нарочно ероша волосы. Ему нравилось видеть Ганнибала таким. Немного растрепанным и очень довольным — таким обычно Лектер был после секса. Будто скидывал ненадолго своё безразличие к целому миру. Скидывал из-за Уилла.  
И юноша ужасно не хотел всё испортить.  
Он не знал точно, что ему делать, но Ганнибал уверенно вёл его.  
Мужчина сделал шаг вперёд, подталкивая Уилла по направлению к кровати.  
Уилл упал на неё, чуть отползая от края, чтобы дать место мужчине.  
Ганнибал ненадолго задержался, стягивая с себя сапоги, а потом снял сапоги и с Уилла.  
Он медлил, а Уилл сходил с ума из-за этого. Ему не терпелось вновь почувствовать тепло Ганнибала. А ещё, чем дольше тот тянул, тем сильнее юноша нервничал.  
Лектер поймал его взгляд и легко улыбнулся. Опустил ладони на сведённые колени Уилла и слегка развёл их в сторону. Скользнул руками по бёдрам — сначала по внешней, затем по внутренней стороне.  
— Ты очень красив, — сказал Ганнибал. Его ладонь опустилась на пах Уилла, и юноша задержал дыхание. — Особенно когда смущаешься.  
Лектер склонился ниже, касаясь губами груди Уилла.  
— Так, что хочется смущать тебя как можно чаще.  
Ганнибал чуть прикусил его сосок и тут же зализал место укуса.  
— Ты прекрасно умеешь держать лицо, Уилл, но две эмоции у тебя никогда не получается спрятать. Смущение и возбуждение.  
— Напиши потом об этом поэму, — отозвался Уилл, но голос его подвёл. — Долго ещё собираешься меня мучить?  
Ганнибал приподнялся, встречаясь с ним взглядом. И тут же убрал ладонь с его паха. Уилл протестующе застонал.  
— О чем я и говорю, — усмехнулся Ганнибал. — Как бы ты ни старался, что-то всё время выдаёт тебя с головой.  
Лектер склонился, чтобы коснуться губами алеющей скулы.  
Уилл попытался отвернуться, но Лектер удержал его за подбородок.  
— Посмотри на меня, — велел мужчина.  
Уилл встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Видел бы ты себя сейчас.  
Уилл сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. Он сейчас едва ли мог соображать, чтобы придумать достойный ответ. Поэтому оставалось только ждать, пока Лектер наиграется.  
Но тот, кажется, только начал.  
Ганнибал вновь опустился к его груди, продолжая дорожку из поцелуев, спускающуюся на живот.  
— Каждый раз, когда ты стоишь перед своими людьми и раздаёшь приказы, я вспоминаю такие моменты, как этот, — продолжал Ганнибал, расправляясь с завязками штанов юноши. — Когда ты подо мной. Когда льнёшь. Просишь. Ищешь защиты.  
Уилл запустил руку в собственные волосы. Он кусал губы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заскулить.  
Чтобы не начать просить. Ведь именно этого, кажется, ждёт от него Лектер.  
Что ж. Ему следует больше стараться.  
— И я так хочу показать всем, что ты принадлежишь мне. — Ганнибал стянул с него остатки одежды, откладывая её в сторону. На мгновение замер.  
— Оставить на тебе свои метки.  
Он коснулся пальцами шеи Уилла.  
— Здесь.  
Перевёл ладонь на его лоб.  
— Здесь.  
Скользнул по щеке, обвёл губы, ниже по подбородку. Остановился на груди. Там, где билось сердце.  
— Здесь.  
Уилл задержал дыхание. Он открыл глаза, наблюдая за выражением лица Ганнибала.  
Юноша опустил ладонь поверх руки Лектера.  
— Перевернись, — скомандовал мужчина.  
Уилл нахмурился, выпуская его руку, но всё же послушно перекатился на живот, складывая перед собой руки и поворачивая голову.  
Ганнибал навис над ним сверху, едва касаясь. Прихватил зубами мочку уха. Уилл всхлипнул. Заёрзал на кровати, сбивая простыни. Ганнибал опустился, придавливая его своим телом.  
— Не нервничай, — прошептал Лектер ему на ухо. От его голоса по коже пробежали мурашки.  
Уилл даже не подумал огрызаться. Он только пробормотал что-то невнятное в ответ.  
И вздрогнул, когда Ганнибал запечатлел горячий поцелуй на его шее. Скользнул губами ниже — вдоль позвоночника. Когда Лектер достиг поясницы и спустился ниже, Уилл испуганно повернул голову.  
— Ганнибал, — тихо позвал он. Голос дрожал.  
Лектер не отреагировал. Он опустил ладони на ягодицы юноши и несильно сжал, разводя их в стороны. Горячий язык скользнул в ложбинку. Уилл до побелевших костяшек вцепился в простыни. Кровь прилила к щекам.  
Ганнибал коснулся языком колечка мышц. Уилл спрятал пылающее лицо в сгибе локтя. От постыдного удовольствия хотелось скулить. Юноше всё ещё не верилось, что всё происходит на самом деле. Что Ганнибал… Чёрт.  
Уилл прогнулся в пояснице, подаваясь навстречу Лектеру.  
Тот успокаивающе погладил бёдра юноши, на мгновение отстраняясь. Скрипнула кровать. Уилл даже не успел сообразить, что произошло, как Лектер вернулся, вновь опускаясь рядом. Скользкий палец коснулся прохода, надавливая и проникая внутрь. Уилл округлил глаза, дёргаясь от неожиданности. Ганнибал надавил ему на спину, вынуждая лечь обратно. Зашептал что-то успокаивающее, Уилл не смог разобрать слов сквозь шум крови в ушах.  
Широкая ладонь Лектера скользила по спине, пока палец другой руки проникал внутрь. Растягивая. Терзая. Заставляя прикусывать костяшки на сжатых кулаках.  
Уилл тяжело дышал. По вискам стекали капли пота. Время от времени он стирал их, поворачивая голову.  
Ганнибал велел ему согнуть колени и приподняться выше. Ладонь Лектера тут же легла на член юноши, и пока Уилл отвлёкся на новые ощущения, Ганнибал прибавил к одному пальцу второй. Уилл захлебнулся вздохом. И не смог сдержать стона, когда пальцы Лектера стали двигаться на удивление правильно, задевая что-то внутри, посылая по телу волны.  
Всё случилось на удивление быстро. Уилл только начал привыкать к уверенным размеренным движениям, как Ганнибал высвободил руку, заменяя пальцы членом. Уилл выругался сквозь сжатые зубы, когда головка скользнула внутрь.  
Ганнибал ускорил движение руки, лежащей на члене Уилла, постепенно проникая глубже. Когда Ганнибал вошёл до конца, он склонился над Уиллом, покрывая поцелуями напряжённые плечи. Сделал первый толчок. Ускорил темп, когда юноша начал поскуливать, подаваясь навстречу движениям.  
У Уилла перед глазами всё плыло. Всё вокруг казалось нереальным. Будто это происходило в очередном слишком ярком сне. Но приятная тяжесть чужого тела и обострившиеся чувства возвращали его в реальный мир. Юношу распирало изнутри. Всё тело горело. Каждый новый толчок приближал его к пику. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Дышать становилось то безумно легко, то невыносимо трудно. Уилл то кусал губы, то комкал простыни, то выпускал их из хватки и прятал лицо в ладонях. Все мышцы были напряжены. Перед глазами зажигались и гасли вспышки. Кажется, на несколько мгновений Уилл даже выпустил силу из-под контроля — послышался грохот, будто что-то упало и прокатилось по каменному полу. Юноша зажмурился. Волна удовольствия накрыла его с головой.  
Уилл сжался вокруг Лектера. И услышал его сдавленный вздох.  
Ганнибал сделал ещё несколько рывков и опустился рядом, выскальзывая из Уилла.  
Юноша пытался вспомнить, как дышать. Колени разъехались в сторону, и он полностью лёг на кровать. Семя Ганнибала стекало по бёдрам.  
Повисшее молчание прерывалось лишь жадными вздохами.  
Уилл повернул голову, встречаясь с горящим взглядом Лектера. И в который раз за этот вечер у юноши перехватило дыхание.  
Он приподнялся и потянулся вперёд, прижимаясь губами к губам Ганнибала. Тот притянул Уилла к себе ближе, запуская руку в его волосы и углубляя поцелуй.

Уилл так и не стал одеваться. Он скользнул под одеяло и как можно теснее прижался к Ганнибалу, закидывая на него ногу. Хотелось вжаться как можно ближе, чтобы хотя бы отдалённо почувствовать то, что Уилл чувствовал недавно. Когда они были единым целым.  
Ганнибал поглаживал его по волосам, расчёсывая пальцами спутавшиеся кудряшки.  
— Ты всё ещё в хорошей форме, — сказал он наконец, когда Уилл уже закрыл глаза, собираясь спать. — Но всё равно нужно будет возобновить тренировки.  
Уилл разочарованно вздохнул.  
— Разве что вместо сна, — сказал он, открывая глаза и приподнимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ганнибала.  
Но тот к его жалобному взгляду остался равнодушен.  
— Сейчас, когда Джеймс и Марго восстановились, у меня появится больше свободного времени. Я могу взять на себя часть твоих обязанностей.  
— Было бы отлично. Как насчёт обязанности разговаривать со всякими идиотами?  
Ганнибал усмехнулся.  
— Я могу только разделить её с тобой. Большинство идиотов жаждет пообщаться с королём лично.  
Уилл печально вздохнул и вновь опустил голову.  
— По крайней мере, мы уладили всё с Марго. И сохранили договор с Верджером… Хотя я с большой бы радостью никогда больше не слышал об этой свинье!  
— Нам пока что нужны его ресурсы, — сказал Ганнибал. Он повернулся, целуя юношу в лоб.  
— Пока что?  
— Думаю, пришло время заключать новые союзы.  
Уилл крепче прижался к мужчине.  
— Тебе нужно жениться, мой король, — мягко сказал Ганнибал. — Ты позволишь мне выбрать для тебя невесту?  
***  
Коридор казался бесконечно длинным, и чем дольше Уилл шёл, тем дальше от него была приоткрытая дверь.  
Но Уиллу нужно было туда попасть во что бы то ни стало.  
Он упрямо шёл вперёд, и факелы на стенах загорались, когда он проходил мимо. Уилл остановился. Оглянулся через плечо. Пол исчезал, стоило Уиллу пройти по нему. Пути назад не было.  
Уилл не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем пальцы коснулись дверной ручки. Юноша сжал её в руке и дёрнул на себя.  
По глазам ударил яркий свет.  
Уилл увидел отца. Из груди его торчал меч.  
Мгновение, и видение исчезло — Уилл смотрел на пустой стул.  
— Уилл, — донёсся до юноши шёпот. Уилл обернулся и увидел Алана. В одно мгновение брат стоял прямо перед ним, а в следующее оказался за его спиной.  
Ганнибал тоже был тут. Он схватил Алана за плечи и толкнул. Брат упал на стул, и Лектер, не медля, вогнал ему в грудь меч.  
Обескровленные губы Алана вновь прошептали имя Уилла.  
Юноша обернулся в поисках Лектера, но его нигде не было.  
Алан зашевелился. Уилл схватился за рукоять меча, чтобы высвободить её. Алан благодарно посмотрел на него. Коснулся зияющей раны на груди. А затем обратился в прах.  
Скрипнула дверь. Уилл рывком обернулся и увидел перепуганное бледное лицо Мириам.  
Он позвал девушку по имени, делая шаг вперёд. Она испуганно отпрянула. Уилл только сейчас понял, что держит в руках окровавленный меч.  
— Мириам! — крикнул Уилл, следуя за ней. — Мириам!  
Девушка побежала.  
Уилл отбросил меч в сторону и выскочил из комнаты, но коридор был пуст.  
Юноша пошёл вперёд, и очень скоро дорога привела его к рассыпающейся от времени стене. Уилл вдавил нужный камень, и стена отъехала в сторону.  
Он прошёл мимо сотни пустых камер и мёртвых стражников, пока наконец не достиг камеры Ганнибала.  
— Это был ты, — прошептал Уилл. — Ты убил Алана, а не я.  
— Мой мальчик, — Ганнибал протянул руку через прутья и погладил щёку Уилла. — Это был ты. Твои руки в крови.  
Уилл опустил голову. Лектер был прав. Кровь подсыхала на его руках, образуя жёсткую корку. Уилл попытался отскрести её, но крови было слишком много.  
В этот момент дверь камеры распахнулась и Ганнибал шагнул ему навстречу.  
— Мы сделали это вместе, мой король. Мы так многого достигли. И достигнем ещё большего. Мы обессмертим наши имена.  
Он протянул руку — такую же окровавленную, как у Уилла. Юноша вложил в неё свою ладонь.  
Голос Марго повторял что-то о любви и боли. Уилл крепко зажмурился.

И распахнул глаза, тяжело дыша.  
На лбу выступила испарина. Он лежал на самом краю кровати, закутавшись в одеяло, и всё равно замерзал.  
Уилл подождал, пока выровняется дыхание. Затем вылез из-под одеяла и осторожно оглянулся. В темноте виднелся силуэт Ганнибала, но сказать, спит ли он, было невозможно.  
Уилл, подсвечивая себе созданной искрой, собрал одежду и торопливо натянул на себя. Корону он так и не нашёл, но её он может забрать позже. Уилл в последний раз глянул в сторону Ганнибала и вышел за дверь, осторожно прикрыв её за собой.

Дорога в подземелья показалась вечностью. Уилл, ничего не объясняя, направился мимо дежурных стражников в крыло, в котором находилась первая камера Лектера.  
Уилл отпер пустую камеру своим ключом и зашёл внутрь. Просунул руку с ключом между прутьями и закрыл дверь. Затем отступил подальше.  
Так вот, как всё выглядело отсюда. Уилл практически мог видеть перед собой четырнадцатилетнего мальчишку, по глупости забравшегося куда не следует. Смелого и упрямого, но слишком самоуверенного. Он не понимал, во что ввязывается, и Уиллу было искренне его жаль. Хотел бы Уилл сказать ему держаться от всего этого подальше. Но было уже поздно.  
Король опустил руку на замок и попытался отпереть его.  
Ничего.  
Уилл отступил от двери и сконцентрировался, пытаясь вызвать пламя на ладони. Огонь он мог создать в любом состоянии, даже на грани смерти. Но ничего не произошло.  
Уилл отпер дверь ключом.

С тяжёлым сердцем юноша прошёл в другое крыло. Не пустое. В некоторых камерах по углам жались заключённые. Уилл не обратил на них никакого внимания.  
Оказавшись в нужной камере, Уилл застыл в нерешительности. Он знал, что из этого выйдет. Знал, что будет. Но совершенно не представлял, что ему делать с этим знанием.  
Юноша вцепился в прутья клетки. Щёлкнул механизм замка. Дверь распахнулась, отлетев в сторону. Уилл прислонился лбом к прохладной стали и впервые за долгое время дал волю слезам.


	31. Часть 5. Глава 31

Уиллу казалось, что он точно знает, что произошло в ту ночь. И всё же во всей истории оставались пробелы и несостыковки — куда больше, чем в той версии, в которую Уилл верил всё это время.  
И юноша корил себя за это, но разум продолжал цепляться за эти пробелы, раз за разом придумывая оправдания.  
Само по себе то, что Ганнибал мог выходить из своей камеры, могло ничего не значить. И точно так же могло значить всё.  
Уилл понимал, что обманывает себя. Но что он мог поделать?  
Остаток ночи он провёл без сна, пытаясь прийти хоть к какому-то решению. Но ничего не выходило.  
Он должен знать наверняка. Чтобы не оставалось сомнений. И тогда он примет решение…  
Первым слабым местом в этой истории была Мириам. Нужно было с ней поговорить и как можно быстрее.  
Уилл послал за ней как только рассвело. И через пару часов они уже беседовали, укрывшись от посторонних глаз в библиотеке.  
***  
«Оставь мёртвых в покое», — так сказала ему Мириам в ответ на сбивчивые объяснения.  
Если бы всё было так просто. Если бы Уилл только мог…  
Девушка всё же повторила свою историю. Не было причин думать, что она врёт. Но из-за испуга она вполне могла увидеть то, чего не было. Если она, как и Уилл, застала Алана над мёртвым телом, то всё вставало на свои места. Настоящий убийца мог скрыться до прихода Алана.  
Уилл вздохнул, пряча лицо в ладонях. И упал на диван перед камином.  
Дверь открылась. Юноша почувствовал присутствие Ганнибала.  
Уилл не стал оборачиваться.  
Ганнибал прошёл к столу и, судя по звукам, принялся разгребать разложенные там бумаги.  
— О чем вы говорили с Мириам? — спросил он будто бы между делом.  
— Я хотел предложить ей вернуться в замок. Или пристроить её в какой-нибудь знатный дом. Она отказалась.  
Уилл не врал. Об этом они тоже говорили. В числе прочего.  
Если Ганнибал и впрямь обманывал его, используя не откровенную ложь, но увертки и полуправду, то ничего не мешало Уиллу делать то же самое. В эту игру, в конце концов, могут играть двое.  
— Она хочет поскорее всё это забыть, — сказал Лектер. — Разве можно винить её в этом?  
Уилл устало сполз по спинке дивана.  
Очень важно было правильно сыграть свою роль сейчас, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.  
Ганнибал был хитрым. Уиллу всегда казалось, что ему никогда не перехитрить Лектера.  
Но когда-то он думал, что не сможет одержать победу над Аланом.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях.  
— Ганнибал… — позвал он.  
Мужчина поднял взгляд от документов.  
И чего Уилл не ожидал, так это нахлынувшей на него волны теплоты и умиротворения от одного лишь взгляда Лектера.  
Уилл задержал дыхание. Как он собирается скрыть от него хоть что-то?  
Юноша поднялся с дивана и подошёл ближе. Опёрся на письменный стол, за которым сидел Ганнибал. Мужчина не сводил с Уилла взгляда.  
— Ты не видел мою корону? Я не смог её найти, — Уилл поджал губы.  
— Закатилась под кровать. Заходи забрать её.  
Уилл густо покраснел и отвёл взгляд. Память услужливо воспроизвела подробности прошлого вечера. Уилл никогда в жизни не чувствовал чего-то подобного.  
И теперь он собственными руками может всё разрушить.  
Должен всё разрушить, если его подозрения окажутся правдой.  
Ганнибал коснулся его руки, и Уилл перевёл на него беспомощный взгляд. Ганнибал откинулся на спинку стула, приглашающе разводя руки в сторону. Уилл, поколебавшись мгновение и стрельнув взглядом в сторону закрытой двери, опустился ему на колени, крепко прижимаясь и закрывая глаза.  
Вполне возможно, что всё это игры его больного воображения. И дурацкий сон на самом деле ничего не значил. Может быть, всё будет как раньше.  
Лектер опустил ладонь на затылок юноши, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
Уилл тяжело задышал ему в ухо. Чуть опустил голову, касаясь губами шеи.  
В конце концов, у юноши неплохо получалось врать самому себе.  
***  
Каждый день теперь тянулся бесконечно долго. Время, проведённое вдали от Ганнибала, было наполнено удушающей тревогой и липким чувством преданного доверия. Те же мгновения, когда Ганнибал был рядом, омрачались сомнениями и постоянной необходимостью быть начеку, чтобы ничем себя не выдать.  
Всё это вкупе с обязанностями правителя рано или поздно вымотало бы его. И тут неоценимую помощь оказывал сам Лектер, который и впрямь снял с короля часть обязанностей и всячески поддерживал Уилла.  
Он по-прежнему был единственным, кто избавлял юношу от кошмаров. И каждую ночь Уилл засыпал рядом с ним.  
Комната Ганнибала располагалась теперь совсем рядом, и каждый раз после наступления темноты Уилл выскальзывал из своих покоев, а перед рассветом возвращался обратно.  
Сможет ли он отказаться от этого, если вопрос встанет ребром?  
Так далеко вперёд юноша предпочитал не заглядывать.

От генерала Джонсона пришло письмо, в котором он докладывал, что поставил в известность Долорхайда о смерти Алана и смене власти. Он писал, что Красный Дракон воспринял новость как будто бы безразлично. Это настораживало Уилла, но пока не было ничего, что он мог бы с этим поделать. Велико было желание встретиться с Драконом лицом к лицу, чтобы узнать, что он за человек и чего он пытается добиться. Но пока что многие дела здесь не могли обойтись без непосредственного участия короля. Поэтому, за неимением лучших вариантов, Джонсон был для Уилла глазами и ушами.

Обитатели замка Уилла будто бы игнорировали. Марго, казалось бы, с великим трудом находила в себе силы отвечать на его приветствия. Джеймс, мрачнеющий с каждым днём, тоже затаил на Уилла обиду. И лишь отношение Брайана к младшему брату переменилось в лучшую сторону. В большей степени из-за того, что у него теперь не было времени следить за каждым шагом Уилла и укреплять свои подозрения. Он был слишком занят заботой о жене и брате, хотя те его заботе сопротивлялись.

О женитьбе Ганнибал не говорил больше ни слова. И это благополучно вылетело у Уилла из головы. Он понимал необходимость такого шага, но это все равно ему не нравилось. Женитьба в его сознании была связана с новыми проблемами, которые неминуемо бы появились.

И совсем уж неприятно было составлять и писать письмо для Мэйсона Верджера, подтверждающее, что договор их ещё в силе и они остаются союзниками.  
Ганнибал наотрез отказался брать на себя составления текста, и лишь прочитал письмо, когда оно уже было готово, внеся небольшие изменения. И в этой ситуации, как и во многих других, оставалось только ждать. Ждать, как отреагирует Верджер.

Вся жизнь превратилась в ожидание. И Уилл не мог не вспоминать Алана, у которого всё тоже постоянно висело на волоске.  
***  
— Сегодня вечером у нас будут гости, — сказал Ганнибал, растрепав кудрявые влажные от пота волосы юноши.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, ещё глубже зарывшись носом в подушку.  
— Кого опять принесёт? — невнятно пробормотал он.  
Они с Ганнибалом умудрились выкроить минутку и скрыться от бесконечной вереницы документов и решений за дверьми покоев Ганнибала.  
И только Уиллу показалось, что он сможет наконец отдохнуть от дел, как Лектер заговорил о гостях.  
— Королева Балтимора, — абсолютно безразлично, будто говоря о каком-то пустяке, ответил Ганнибал.  
Уилл подскочил на кровати.  
— Что? Почему я узнаю об этом только сегодня? Надо же распорядиться, подготовить комнаты. Черт…  
Губы Лектера изогнулись в ухмылке.  
Он положил руку между лопатками Уилла и надавил, заставляя лечь обратно.  
— Я уже обо всём позаботился, мой король.  
Уилл повернул голову, наблюдая за ним.  
Лектер приподнялся и навис над Уиллом сверху, исчезая из поля зрения.  
— Зачем она приезжает? — спросил юноша.  
Ганнибал наклонился и коснулся его губ легким поцелуем.  
— Возможно, нам удастся заключить союз с Балтимором. Если всё пройдёт так, как я запланировал.  
Это было бы совсем неплохо. Небольшой Балтимор хоть и не отличался военной мощью, всё же славился своим богатством и расположенными на территории рудниками, где добывали бо́льшую часть металла на материке. Заполучить их в союзники было заманчиво.  
Ганнибал опустился, придавливая Уилла к матрасу своим телом.  
Уилл почувствовал, что Лектер вновь начинает возбуждаться.  
— На каких условиях мы собираемся заключать союз? — спросил юноша, приподнимая таз и вжимаясь в пах мужчины.  
Ганнибал немного отстранился и тут же проник внутрь, легко преодолевая сопротивление мышц.  
Уилл закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях.  
— Самый надежный союз — брачный союз, — сказал Ганнибал, начиная плавно двигаться.  
— Предлагаешь мне жениться на ней? Сколько ей вообще лет? И как же король Балтимора?  
Лектер прикусил кожу у юноши на плече.  
Уилл ойкнул и дернулся.  
— Она вдова. И я не предлагаю тебе на ней жениться.  
Ганнибал продолжал двигаться издевательски медленно. Уилл попытался податься навстречу, чтобы заставить Ганнибала изменить темп, но если тот что-то задумал, то свернуть его с пути было невозможно.  
— Вдова? Почему тогда она все ещё королева? У короля не осталось наследников?  
— Ты пропустил мимо ушей все мои уроки? — упрекнул его Лектер. — Тебя совсем не интересует то, что происходит в соседних государствах?  
В данный момент Уилла интересовало лишь собственное возбуждение, которое никак не могло найти выхода. Если бы Лектер хоть немного ускорился…  
— Нынешнему королю Балтимора пять лет от роду. Его мать исполняет при нём обязанности королевы-регента. Однако у короля есть сестра примерно твоего возраста.  
Уилл простонал, уткнувшись в подушку. Прогнулся в спине. Возбуждение становилось болезненным. Каждый толчок посылал волну мурашек по телу. Пальцы на ногах поджимались.  
— И что, принцесса тоже приедет? — сквозь стиснутые зубы проговорил Уилл.  
— Не сразу. Если её мать сочтет тебя достойной партией.  
Юноша уже, не сдерживаясь, поскуливал.  
— Ганнибал… — выдохнул он. — Ганнибал, пожалуйста.  
— Что, мой мальчик? — будто бы и не с издёвкой спросил Лектер. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Хватит меня мучить, — процедил Уилл.  
— Разве я делаю что-то, что тебе не нравится?  
Уилл попытался потереться напряженным членом о матрас, но Ганнибал удержал его за бёдра.  
— Куда торопиться? — тихо сказал Лектер, покрывая поцелуями напряженные плечи. — Если научишься терпению, то сам удивишься, как многое можно получить, просто подождав.  
Ганнибал не соврал. Оргазм, который Уилл получил в тот день, был одним из самых ярких в его жизни.  
***  
Королева опоздала и прибыла лишь утром следующего дня.  
Ганнибал растолкал юношу ещё до рассвета и загнал на тренировку, а стоило Уиллу после этого упасть в горячую ванную, приготовленную слугами, как Ганнибал ворвался в комнату, разогнав слуг и впустив холодный воздух.  
Уилл даже возмутиться не успел. Лектер закатал рукава и быстро намылил юноше голову, затем отскоблил с него накопившуюся грязь и, обернув в простыню, выгнал в холодный и жестокий мир — одеваться.  
Уилл, ворча и ругаясь, влез в заранее выбранные для него вещи. Неудобные и, на его вкус, чересчур вычурные, но спорить с Ганнибалом было бесполезно.  
Уилл расчесал и кое-как уложил влажные после мытья волосы, надел корону, влез в сапоги и поплёлся вслед за мужчиной к воротам.

Они успели как раз вовремя, экипаж в сопровождении королевской гвардии въезжал во внутренний двор.  
Ганнибал подтолкнул Уилла к закрытой карете, когда та остановилась. Юноша обернулся и послал Лектеру злобный взгляд. Будто он сам не знает, как подобает встречать таких гостей.  
Спрыгнувший на землю лакей открыл дверь, и Уилл подал сидящей внутри женщине руку.  
Она вложила обтянутую перчаткой ладонь в его руку и, придерживая подол, сошла по ступеням.  
Ганнибал подошёл к ним и учтиво поклонился.  
— Моё почтение, миледи, — проговорил он, целуя протянутую руку. — Ваше Величество, — он обернулся к Уиллу. — Позвольте представить вам королеву-регента, леди Беделию из рода Дю Морье.


	32. Глава 32

Королева была красива. Уилл за свою жизнь не встречал кого-то похожего на неё.  
Он, конечно, видел хорошеньких девушек, но их красоту придавала им их молодость и свежесть. С возрастом они неминуемо угасли бы. Леди Беделия же не утратила своих чар.  
Наверное, так бы выглядела сейчас и мать Уилла, будь она жива.  
После того, как приветствия были сказаны, Ганнибал пригласил всех пройти в замок.  
Уилл спиной чувствовал беззастенчивый изучающий взгляд Беделии.  
Юноша поёжился, но тут же расправил плечи. Если она пытается смутить его или заставить чувствовать себя неловко, то не на того напала.  
Ганнибал и Беделия тем временем вели непринужденную беседу. Уилл слушал краем уха, но так и не уловил ничего интересного. Короля поглотили собственные мысли, и на мгновение захотелось убежать и спрятаться, чтобы хорошенько их обдумать. Совсем как в детстве.  
Но он больше не мог себе такого позволить.  
Наконец они остановились перед гостевым крылом, отведённым для леди Беделии.  
Ганнибал вновь поклонился и выразил надежду, что после отдыха королева присоединится к ним во время завтрака.  
У юноши в животе засосало при слове "завтрак". Уилл уже и вспомнить не мог, когда в последний раз ел. Обычно слуги приносили еду ему прямо в покои, или в библиотеку, или в зал совещаний. За общим столом Уилл не появлялся уже очень и очень давно. Что ж, видимо придётся ненадолго смахнуть с него пыль.  
Уилл послал одного из гвардейцев предупредить Брайана, Джеймса и Марго о том, что намечается семейная трапеза. Кажется, он так забегался, что даже не рассказал им о готовящемся прибытии гостей. Но он и сам узнал всё в последний момент.  
Уилл покосился на Ганнибала. Тот порой слишком много на себя брал. В плохом смысле.  
С лица мужчины не сходила довольная ухмылка.  
— Всё идёт как надо? — спросил Уилл, не выдержав.  
Лектер обернулся к нему.  
— Вполне, — Ганнибал растянул губы в улыбке, обнажая мелкие острые зубы.  
Уилл фыркнул, отворачиваясь. У него было нехорошее предчувствие.  
***  
Как и следовало ожидать, совместный завтрак не принёс ничего хорошего.  
У Джеймса было отвратительное настроение, поэтому он всё чаще молчал. Марго делала попытки выглядеть дружелюбно, но с тем же успехом она могла и вовсе не приходить. Брайан искренне старался, но был так измотан, что беседы, которые он пытался завести, гасли практически сразу же. Отдувался за всех Ганнибал.  
Впрочем, ему это было только в радость.  
— Вы ведь, если не ошибаюсь, младший сын Джека? — спросила Беделия у Уилла, вновь погрузившегося в свои мысли.  
Юноша встрепенулся и растерянно посмотрел на неё.  
— Да, всё верно, — ответил он.  
— Как же так вышло, что Вы пришли к власти?  
Уилл сжал губы. Поймал изучающий взгляд королевы.  
О, она прекрасно знала ответ. Не могла не знать.  
Но ей было любопытно, что скажет он сам. В её глазах светился холодный интерес. Почти как… Почти как у Ганнибала в некоторые моменты.  
— Я убил своего старшего брата на поединке. Мой средний брат — Брайан — добровольно отказался от трона, — пояснил Уилл, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
— А как же Ваш брат Джеймс?  
Уилл мог слышать, как заскрежетал зубами Джимми. Брай придвинулся к нему ближе.  
— Незаконнорожденный. Но отец признал его, и Джеймс рос вместе с нами.  
— Интересно, — отозвалась Беделия, возвращаясь к изучению своей тарелки. — А что насчёт Вас, доктор Лектер? — спросила она, поворачиваясь к Ганнибалу. — Как Вы оказались здесь?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— О, это долгая история, моя дорогая. Я обязательно расскажу Вам её, но не сейчас.  
Уилл мрачно усмехнулся. Он бы тоже с удовольствием послушал.  
***  
Прошла всего неделя с того дня, как леди Беделия прибыла во дворец. Уиллу же казалось, что она здесь уже целую вечность.  
Куда бы он ни шёл, он всюду натыкался на неё. Чаще всего в компании Ганнибала, источающего своё обаяние на весь замок.  
Это начинало здорово бесить — присутствие в замке кого-то чужого. Уилл терпел, стиснув зубы. Лишаться выгодного союза из-за своих капризов было никак нельзя.  
Больше всего Уилл злился, когда ловил на себе изучающий чуть насмешливый взгляд королевы. Она будто пыталась вскрыть его и посмотреть, что внутри. Уиллу приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не выдать своё раздражение.  
Вместо Беделии доставалось Ганнибалу. В конце концов, это он во всём виноват.  
Однажды юноша разошёлся так сильно, что во время секса укусил Ганнибала в место, где шея соединяется с плечом. Лектеру ещё несколько дней пришлось носить одежду с высоким воротом.  
Зато у Уилла на душе как-то полегчало. Правда, ненадолго.  
К раздражению из-за присутствия королевы начала примешиваться какая-то совсем нерациональная обида на Ганнибала. Почти всё свободное время мужчина теперь посвящал обхаживанию королевы, забросив и самого Уилла, и все обязанности, которые обещал с ним разделить.  
Именно поэтому, когда запасы крови начали подходить к концу, и Ганнибал собрался на вылазку, Уилл вместо обычного беспокойства почувствовал облегчение. Хотя бы пара дней пройдет без того, чтобы всюду видеть их с Беделией, вышагивающих под ручку.  
Однако, король не учёл, что лишившись собеседника в лице Лектера, королева найдёт себе новое развлечение.

Уилл дремал, уронив голову на стол, когда послышались тяжелые шаги и хлопнула дверь.  
Юноша подскочил, поворачиваясь ко входу.  
В библиотеку зашёл телохранитель королевы. Придержал перед ней дверь, подозрительным взглядом окинул помещение и, получив распоряжение, вышел, оставаясь за дверью.  
Уилл попытался пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы, но толку из этого не вышло.  
— Я не помешала? — спросила леди Беделия. Вопрос прозвучал утверждением.  
— Нет, нет, что Вы, — ответил Уилл, отодвигая в сторону бумаги. И, не выдержав, всё же спросил. — Чем обязан?  
Беделия отвлеклась от разглядывания огня в камине.  
— Мы с Вами за всё это время так и не побеседовали. Досадная оплошность, учитывая, что мы собираемся заключить союз.  
Оплошность. Уилл едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Будто бы это он всю неделю вис на Ганнибале, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг.  
Король поднялся с места и приблизился к Беделии. Опустился в одно из кресел у камина.  
Женщина села напротив.  
— Условия Вам известны, — сказал Уилл, сцепляя руки в замок. — Вам осталось лишь дать ответ.  
Беделия чуть склонила голову набок, разглядывая собеседника.  
Уилл, игнорируя все порывы, не сменил позы под её взглядом.  
— Я всё ещё не слышала, что Вы думаете по этому поводу.  
— Доктор Лектер уполномочен говорить от моего лица.  
— Довольно большая привилегия для вчерашнего преступника, — сказала королева.  
— Он рассказал Вам об этом? Или всё никак не стихнут слухи? — Уилл приподнял брови.  
Беделия откинулась на спинку своего кресла.  
— Люди до сих пор шепчутся. Но историю вашего знакомства я узнала от самого Ганнибала… Прошу прощения, — она тут же поправилась. — Доктора Лектера.  
Пальцы юноши, сцепленные в замок, напряглись. Костяшки побелели.  
— И что именно он Вам рассказал?  
— Предпочитаю думать, что правду. Но мне хотелось бы услышать и Вашу версию этой истории.  
— Она ничем не отличается от версии Ганнибала.  
— И всё же.  
Уилл заставил себя улыбнуться. Сложившаяся ситуация нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше.  
— Мой старший брат Алан убил нашего отца. Я стал свидетелем этого. Ганнибал помог мне сбежать. Полгода мы скрывались, но люди Алана рано или поздно нашли бы нас. Поэтому мы вернулись. Дальнейшую историю Вы знаете.  
— А Вы не очень разговорчивы, не правда ли? — ни один мускул ни дрогнул на лице Беделии. Прочитать её эмоции было невозможно, и это злило Уилла ещё больше.  
— Да, мне это уже говорили. Так что, совпала моя версия с версией Ганнибала?  
— В целом да, — ответила женщина.  
— В целом? — переспросил Уилл.  
— Доктор Лектер использовал более красочные эпитеты.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — процедил Уилл.  
Ничуть, впрочем, не беспокоясь, что Ганнибал рассказал всю историю.  
— К Вашей дочери, наверное, приезжают свататься со всего света, — попытался сменить тему Уилл, пока королева не придумала другие каверзные вопросы. — И всё же вы здесь. Почему?  
— Мэриленд — главная преграда между надвигающейся с юга угрозой и нашим королевством, — пожала плечами Беделия. — Заключая с Вами союз, я в первую очередь исхожу из соображений безопасности Балтимора.  
— Рад, что хоть кто-то это понимает, — Уилл расцепил руки и опустил вспотевшие ладони на колени. — Большинство не воспринимает надвигающуюся войну всерьёз.  
— Доктор Лектер открыл мне на это глаза. Вы знаете, он бывает очень… убедительным.  
— О, я-то знаю, — вырвалось у Уилла прежде, чем он сумел сдержаться.  
Королева поджала губы.  
— Неужели я слышу нотки ревности, Ваше Величество? Поверьте, Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Мои отношения с Ганнибалом не такие… страстные, как Ваши.  
Уиллу стоило всех его сил удержать себя в руках.  
— Не имею представления, о чём Вы говорите, — холодно ответил он.  
Но голос всё равно прозвучал как-то неестественно. Юноша прокашлялся.  
— Вы даже не пытаетесь это скрыть, — Беделия подалась вперёд. — Вы хотите, чтобы все знали, что Вы принадлежите ему. И что он принадлежит Вам.  
— Вы что-то путаете, — Уилл наконец-то взял себя в руки.  
Не мог же Ганнибал рассказать ей об этом. Это просто не имело смысла. Это…  
Это было равносильно предательству.  
— Уильям, мы с Вами без пяти минут родственники. И будущие союзники. Избавьте меня от Вашего наигранного непонимания.  
— Значит, союз всё же состоится? — тут же уцепился за сказанное юноша.  
— Принцесса Эбигейл уже на полпути сюда. Я послала ей весточку на следующий день после прибытия, — Беделия вновь откинулась на спинку.  
— Тогда почему Вы молчали? — Уилл начал выходить из себя.  
— Мне показались странными некоторые вещи. Мне захотелось получить ответы на свои вопросы. Я их получила.  
— И они Вас удовлетворили?  
— Более чем. Вы с доктором Лектером составляете мощный союз. Вдвоём вам под силу одержать победу над страшными варварами. Конечно, не без некоторой помощи. Моя дочь и Ваши с ней дети станут символом доверия и дружбы между нашими государствами.  
И залогом, добавил Уилл мысленно. Гарантией того, что Балтимор не натворит глупостей. Иначе принцесса может стать заложницей.  
— Рад, что мы всё решили, — отрезал Уилл, пресекая любые возможности продолжить беседу. — Приятно было поговорить.  
Беделия склонила голову.  
— Взаимно.  
Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Уилл почувствовал острый приступ тоски.  
Юноша поднялся на ноги и прошёл к стеллажам.  
Закрыл глаза и коснулся пальцами корешков книг.  
Двадцать один шаг до первого поворота. Ещё шесть шагов. Второй поворот. И ещё двадцать шагов.  
Уилл всё ещё помнил этот лабиринт наизусть.  
Он двинулся вперёд, считая вслух. И замер, когда миновал первый проход.  
Юноша открыл глаза. Тут он однажды встретил Алана. И тут же впервые они заговорили о матери.  
Уилл прошёл и встал на то же место, где когда-то стоял его брат.  
Король нахмурился, окидывая взглядом полку и выискивая нужную книгу.  
Алан любил мать. Но мог ли он убить, чтобы отомстить за неё? За себя. И за все мелкие обиды, что копились в нём снежным комом.  
И что бы сделал Уилл на его месте? Если бы близкий ему человек навредил кому-то, кого Уилл любит.  
Юноша опустился на пол, подтягивая к себе колени, и открыл книгу на первой странице.  
Эту книгу читала Алану мать.  
Эту книгу Уилл читал себе вслух, когда тишина давила на него со всех сторон.  
У него не было никого. Никому не было до него дела.  
Отец вспомнил о нём, когда было уже поздно.  
Алан всю жизнь носился со своими обязанностями и со своими обидами. Да Уилл за полгода научился править лучше, чем Алан когда-либо смог бы.  
Брай и Джеймс всегда были слишком заняты друг другом.  
Беверли, милая Беверли, павшая жертвой сбежавшего преступника. Любила ли она Уилла или ей просто нравилось его контролировать?  
Уилл перестал чувствовать себя одиноким только после побега. Только тогда он почувствовал себя нужным.  
Только тогда он почувствовал себя живым.  
И так ли важно, что случилось на самом деле?  
И так ли он хочет это знать?  
Уилл захлопнул книгу и хотел было вытереть глаза, но они были сухими.  
По коже пробежали мурашки. Уилл почувствовал силу Ганнибала, взывающую к нему.  
Значит, он вернулся. Значит, всё в порядке.  
Король встал. Поставил книгу на место. И на едва гнущихся ногах пошёл прочь.


	33. Глава 33

Прибытия принцессы Уилл и желал и не желал одновременно. Почему-то казалось, что привычному укладу жизни придёт конец. И что Эбигейл перевернёт всё с ног на голову точно также, как это сделала её мать.  
С другой стороны, возможно, хлопоты, связанные со знакомством с будущей женой, собственно свадьбой и заключением союза, смогли бы отвлечь его от того бардака, что царил в голове.  
Как бы то ни было, женитьба была делом решённым. И, если подумать, без участия Уилла. Всё решили Ганнибал и Беделия, не требуя от него ответа. В какой-то мере это вызывало облегчение — скинуть с себя ответственность хотя бы за это. Но это требовало доверия. И Уиллу уже не казалось, что он доверяет Ганнибалу так же безоговорочно, как и раньше. Даже если оставить прошлое в прошлом — кто знает, что он задумает дальше?  
***  
— В ней есть искра, — прошептал Уилл Ганнибалу, наблюдая, как королева сжимает дочь в объятьях. — Ты знал об этом?  
— Я видел её однажды, — сказал Ганнибал. — Амулет указал на неё.  
— Сколько ей лет? — спросил король.  
— Пятнадцать, — так же тихо ответил Лектер. — Принцесса не намного младше тебя.  
— А кажется совсем ребёнком, — выдохнул Уилл.  
Ганнибал опустил ладонь на его плечо.  
— Может быть, это ты чувствуешь себя не на свой возраст? — вкрадчиво заметил мужчина.  
Что верно, то верно. Уилл порой чувствовал себя глубоким стариком. Даже старше самого Ганнибала. Сколько тому, кстати, было лет? Сорок? Пятьдесят? Шестьдесят? Нет, столько не живут. Хотя не было уверенности, что магия не дарует долголетия. Может быть, Лектеру вообще за сотню. Просто хорошо сохранился. Уилл как раз раздумывал, как бы осторожно спросить у Лектера про его возраст, чтобы не обидеть, когда процессия встречающих и прибывших двинулась в замок. И Уиллу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за остальными.  
Мысли метнулись от Ганнибала к Эбигейл. Принцесса оказалась совсем не такой, как Уилл себе представлял. Ему почему-то казалось, что она будет похожа на свою мать: красивая, но с большой надписью «стерва» на лбу.  
Однако представшее перед ним создание с Беделией не имело ничего общего. Первым, что отметил Уилл, были огромные голубые глаза на прехорошеньком лице. В первое мгновение, как их с принцессой взгляды встретились, в её глазах отразился испуг, сменившийся затем вежливой доброжелательностью. Она казалась тоненькой и хрупкой, будто сделана из стекла. И что-то в том, как она опасливо поглядывала на всех вокруг, настораживало. И вызывало желание её защитить.

Несколькими часами позже в этот же день все вновь собрались за столом. С прибытием Беделии это уже стало традицией, и Уилл точно не знал, как к этому относиться. Пару раз во время обеда он ловил на себе взгляд принцессы, но стоило поднять глаза, как она тут же, краснея, отворачивалась в сторону и делала вид, что очень заинтересована беседой между Ганнибалом и Беделией.  
Уилл и сам лениво вполуха слушал их неприкрытый флирт. Иглы ревности стали настолько привычны, что юноша почти научился не обращать на них внимания. Почти.  
Уилл в последний раз ковырнул вилкой кусок пирога и откинулся на спинку своего стула. Ни на кого больше не глядя и никого больше не слушая. Вновь погружаясь в свои мысли.

Возможность поговорить с Эбигейл наедине выпала только ближе к вечеру. Вернее, не совсем наедине. Они прогуливались по саду, и Лектер под руку с королевой шли чуть поодаль: в поле зрения, но вне пределов слышимости.  
Эбигейл шла, смущённо опустив голову. Уилл совсем не знал, о чём с ней говорить. О чём вообще говорят с женщинами? Годы поучений от старших братьев будто разом вылетели из головы.  
Пауза слишком затянулась, и юноша, вздохнув, сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Ты совсем не похожа на свою мать, — выпалил он не к месту. И тут же пожалел об этом.  
Молодец, Уилл. Отлично поддержал разговор.  
Принцесса улыбнулась ему.  
— Беделия не моя настоящая мать. Моя мама умерла, когда мне было девять. И отец почти сразу же женился на Беделии. А недавно и он…  
Девушка запнулась.  
Уилл выругался про себя.  
— Прости, — король тяжело вздохнул. — Это у нас общее. Я тоже лишился обоих родителей.  
Эбигейл коснулась его ладони.  
— Сад у вас очень красивый, — сменила она тему.  
— Да, мне тоже он нравится. Не люблю я кусты, подстриженные неестественной формой, и ровные грядки, — Уилл поморщился. — Куда лучше позволить природе самой творить красоту.  
Юноша отошёл в сторону и нагнулся, срывая цветок. Протянул его Эбигейл, и та с улыбкой его приняла.  
— Рассказать тебе тайну? — хитро прищурившись, спросила принцесса.  
Уилл кивнул.  
Эбигейл задумчиво покрутила цветок в руках, а затем, оборвав стебель, вплела в волосы.  
— Я боялась, что ты окажешься вредным лысеющим старикашкой. Беделия не сказала мне ни сколько тебе лет, ни что ты из себя представляешь. Даже имени не сказала, просто поставила перед фактом.  
Уилл едва сдержал смешок. Сдержал, чтобы не обидеть Эбигейл, потому что та казалась вполне серьёзной.  
— Я не думаю, что королева так бы тебя подставила, — осторожно заметил он. Всё же не выдержал и нашёл глазами Беделию. Та в их сторону даже не смотрела.  
— Ещё как бы подставила. Я потому и растерялась при виде тебя.  
Лектер встретился с Уиллом взглядом. Чуть склонил голову в сторону, будто спрашивая, всё ли в порядке. Уилл едва заметно кивнул в ответ, и Ганнибал вновь от него отвернулся.  
— Ну, одно могу сказать наверняка, — шутливо начал Уилл. — Я ужасно вредный. Подожди ещё пару лет, и лысеть начну, — он зарылся пальцами в густую копну волос, оттягивая их назад. — Видишь залысины?  
Эбигейл звонко рассмеялась, и смех её прокатился по саду, наполняя его.  
Отсмеявшись, девушка посмотрела куда-то Уиллу за спину и улыбка мгновенно спала с её лица.  
— Идём. Кажется, нас зовут.  
Уилл обернулся, но увидел только удаляющиеся спины Ганнибала и Беделии.  
Эбигейл подобрала подол платья и поспешила за ними.  
Юноша закусил губу, разглядывая худые плечи девушки. Он тоже испытывал что-то вроде облегчения. Всё могло бы быть намного хуже.

Когда Беделия и Эбигейл отправились переодеваться к ужину, Уилл и Ганнибал остались один на один.  
Стоило лишь женщинам скрыться за поворотом, как Ганнибал развернулся в сторону своей комнаты. Уилл удержал его за плечо.  
— Нужно поговорить, — сказал король.  
Лектер обернулся к нему, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
— О чём?  
— Ты с ней спал? — выпалил Уилл, не давая себе времени передумать.  
— Что натолкнуло тебя на такую мысль? — Ганнибал выглядел искренне удивлённым, но Уилл слишком хорошо его знал.  
— Не надо мне зубы заговаривать. Это простой вопрос. Да или нет? И помни, ты клялся никогда мне не врать.  
— Нет, — ответил Ганнибал через несколько секунд. Секунд, показавшихся Уиллу вечностью.  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул, опуская голову. Убрал руку с плеча Лектера. Ладони сжались в кулаки и тут же разжались.  
— Мы закончили? — поинтересовался мужчина. — Я тоже хотел бы переодеться к ужину. Да и тебе бы не мешало.  
— Ты собираешься с ней переспать? — спросил король, встречаясь с Лектером взглядом.  
— Ты собираешься спать с её дочерью, — заметил Ганнибал.  
— Это… Это не одно и то же! — Уилл вспыхнул. Затем прищурился. — Ты что, ревнуешь?  
— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
Уилл стиснул зубы. Схватил мужчину за запястье и потащил за собой, не забывая оглядываться по сторонам.  
— Уилл, — предупреждающе начал Лектер.  
Но король его не слушал.  
Они дошли до покоев Ганнибала, и Уилл, не дожидаясь, пока тот отопрёт дверь, открыл замок при помощи магии и точно так же запер его, когда они зашли внутрь.  
Ганнибал молча наблюдал за его манипуляциями.  
Уилл развернулся к нему. Щёки горели.  
— Ты сам сказал, что я должен жениться. Ты сам нашёл для меня невесту. И теперь тебя что-то не устраивает!  
— Меня всё устраивает, Уилл, — Ганнибал легко пожал плечами. — Ты начал этот разговор.  
— Видимо, я недостаточно ясно донёс до тебя свою точку зрения, — процедил Уилл.  
Его кулаки вновь сжались. Стиснув зубы, он подошёл к Ганнибалу ближе.  
***  
Амулет, висящий на груди, подскочил и ударил Уилла по носу. Юноша зажал зубами кожаный шнур и вернул руку на изголовье кровати, за которое цеплялся до боли в пальцах. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Дыхание срывалось. Не получалось делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Уилл то жмурился, то широко распахивал глаза. Подавался вперёд и отклонялся назад, не в силах остановиться, передохнуть от заданного бешеного темпа.  
Ганнибал сжимал его крепко, практически до синяков. Двигался в том же ритме.  
С каждым толчком перед глазами взрывались искры. По щекам и подбородку скатывались крупные капли пота.  
Тысячи мыслей рождались в голове, взрывались яркими вспышками и тут же гасли. Уилл ещё крепче стиснул зубы, так, что они заскрипели, и излился Лектеру на живот.  
Через мгновение почувствовал, как его самого наполняет горячее семя.  
Юноша крепче вцепился в изголовье одеревеневшими пальцами.  
Он так сильно стиснул зубы, что перекусил зажатый шнурок, и амулет едва не шлёпнулся на грудь Ганнибалу. Уилл успел поймать амулет в последний момент и отложил его в сторону.  
— Если… Если я… — юноша отдышался. И продолжил уже без запинки. — Если я узнаю, что ты трахал кого-то за моей спиной, клянусь всеми богами, Ганнибал, это закончится. Я или уйду сам, или заставлю уйти тебя. И перед этим обязательно сломаю тебе что-нибудь. Я не шучу.  
Лектер обнажил зубы в оскале и рывком подался вперёд, тут же переворачиваясь и вжимая Уилла в матрас своим телом.  
— Мне тоже есть что сказать, — процедил он. Уилл замер, глядя в ледяные глаза Лектера. — Если ты будешь с кем-то кроме меня и своей жены, я убью этого человека. Кем бы он ни был. Какими бы ни были последствия.  
Внутри всё сжалось. Отчасти от страха. Отчасти от странного, ненормального восторга.  
— Договорились, — сказал юноша. И потянулся к губам Лектера.  
***  
Вечером за столом собрались все те же лица, но атмосфера была более оживлённой и расслабленной. Эбигейл перестала так сильно смущаться и теперь даже поддерживала разговор, то и дело заправляя за ухо выбивающуюся прядь волос и будто бы невзначай касаясь вплетённого в них цветка. Уилл улыбался, поглядывая то на неё, то на других членов семьи, то на Ганнибала. Впервые за долгое время юноше показалось, что всё и впрямь может быть хорошо. Может быть, его жизнь и сделала крутой поворот и никогда больше не вернётся в прежнее русло, но это не значит, что Уилл никогда больше не будет счастлив.  
Юноша чуть сполз на стуле, устраиваясь поудобнее. И отпил щедрый глоток вина.  
В это мгновение открылась и сразу же закрылась дверь, и к Уиллу быстрым шагом устремился кто-то из слуг.  
Поклонившись, он протянул королю конверт, скреплённый восковой печатью.  
Уилл уставился на печать. Несколько мгновений потребовалось ему, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Наконец он с помощью столового ножа вскрыл конверт и, закусив губу, принялся читать.  
И чем дальше он читал, тем мрачнее становился.  
Подняв взгляд от письма, Уилл вновь окинул взглядом сидящих за столом. Изменения в его настроении, кажется, никто не заметил.  
Король отдал письмо слуге и кивнул в сторону Ганнибала.  
Пока Лектер читал письмо, за столом повисла тишина.  
— Король Мэйсон из рода Верджеров решил почтить нас своим визитом, — безэмоционально сказал Ганнибал, откладывая конверт в сторону. — Хочет лично поздравить короля Уильяма и принцессу Эбигейл с заключенной помолвкой.  
Повисшую тишину нарушил звон выроненного столового прибора.  
Уилл обернулся к бледной как смерть Марго.


	34. Глава 34

Нижняя часть его лица была закрыта искусно расписанной маской. Уилл усилием воли заставил себя сохранить нейтральное выражение, но во имя всех богов… Как же хотелось самодовольно ухмыльнуться.  
Изуродованное лицо Мэйсона Верджера — целиком и полностью заслуга Уилла. Теперь ублюдок не позволит себе так обращаться с юношей. Теперь никто не позволит себе так обращаться с ним, а если и найдутся такие безумцы, Уилл уничтожит их. Камня на камне не оставит.  
— Что Вас так развеселило? — спросил Верджер. Его голос сильно искажался из-за маски, и разобрать слова было трудно.  
Уилл прикусил губу. Черт. Всё-таки не сдержался.  
— Ничего. Вспомнился забавный случай, — Уилл легко пожал плечами. Ещё глубже сполз в кресле и отхлебнул вина. — Я надеюсь, Вы добрались без проблем?  
— Если не считать того, что по дороге две клячи издохли и какой-то идиот пытался меня ограбить, то да, без проблем, — ответил Мэйсон. Его и без того мелкие глаза стали ещё меньше, когда он сощурился, разглядывая Уилла.  
— Вы проделали такой путь, — юноша склонил голову. — Преодолели опасности, поджидающие на дороге в этом время года. Чтобы поднять бокал за моё здоровье?  
— И это тоже. Но главным образом я хотел обсудить более приземлённые вопросы. И повидать свою дорогую сестрицу.  
Мэйсон нахмурился.  
— Только она, кажется, не рада меня видеть.  
Пальцы Уилла сжались на кубке с вином. Что не укрылось от цепкого взгляда Мэйсона.  
— Я хотел бы принести свои извинения, — начал он. — Вся эта история с Марго… Признаться, я сделал это нарочно. Мне было интересно, как вы отреагируете.  
Верджер замолчал, наблюдая, какую реакцию вызовут его слова.  
Уилл не шевелился.  
Ганнибал, стоящий в углу комнаты, тоже.  
Поняв, что никто не собирается отвечать, Верджер продолжил сам.  
— Вы нашли компромисс. Ваш брат бы уже стоял с армией под моими стенами, — Мэйсон покачал головой. — Начать войну из-за мокрой дырки. Ну не глупость ли?  
Он вдруг неестественно громко рассмеялся и хлопнул себя по колену в избытке чувств.  
Уилл внутренне поморщился, но больше не позволил эмоциям отразиться на лице.  
— Хорошими союзниками не разбрасываются, — продолжил Верджер, успокоившись. — Мы объединяем силы и наносим удар по дикарям, такой был уговор.  
— И он всё ещё в силе, насколько я понимаю, — отозвался Уилл. Эта беседа утомляла его всё больше и больше.  
— Только вот птичка напела, что мои ребята просиживают задницы в казармах и спускают деньги в борделях.  
— Нападения пока не было, — пожал плечами Уилл. — По границе рассредоточено около тысячи моих людей. Если считать с Вашими войсками, полторы тысячи находятся здесь. Их легко можно отправить вниз по реке в случае необходимости.  
— И у Вас достаточно кораблей для этого? — Мэйсон откинулся в кресле.  
— Корабли строятся буквально в эту минуту.  
— Значит, кораблей нет.  
Уилл стиснул зубы. Будто бы он сам не переживал из-за этого. Будто бы не перечитывал сотню раз письма генерала Джонсона, стараясь представить, что происходит там — на острие ножа.  
— И что же Вы предлагаете, Мэйсон? — устало спросил юноша.  
— Не сидеть, трусливо поджав хвосты. Атаковать первыми.  
По коже юноши пробежали мурашки. Он попытался расслабить напрягшиеся плечи. Отставил вино в сторону.  
— Их больше пяти тысяч. И это только мужчин. Некоторые женщины тоже берут в руки оружие и сражаются наравне. Соотношение сил не в нашу пользу.  
— Пять тысяч дикарей с камнями и дубинами! — Верджер взмахнул руками. — Против двух с половиной тысяч прекрасно обученных солдат!  
— Не стоит недооценивать врага, — раздался вдруг голос Лектера. Уилл вздрогнул, будто только сейчас вспомнил, что они в комнате не одни.  
Верджер перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Ганнибала.  
— Если они пришли оттуда, откуда я думаю, — продолжал тот, будто разговаривая сам с собой, — то открытого столкновения нам не пережить. Не повторяйте своих ошибок, король Мэйсон. Не ввязывайтесь в битву, в которой Вам заранее не победить.  
В повисшей тишине было слышно, как тяжело дышит Верджер. Уилл коснулся пальцами груди и тут же отдёрнул руку, надеясь, что этого никто не заметил.  
Он зря беспокоился, Мэйсон и Ганнибал были заняты исключительно друг другом.  
— Я помню Вас, — сказал вдруг Верджер. — В последний раз, когда мы виделись, у Вас на руках оставались следы от кандалов.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся.  
— Нас так и не представили должным образом, — сказал он. — Ганнибал из рода Лектеров. Королевский доктор, — он слегка поклонился.  
Мэйсон вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресел и чуть царапнул их ногтями.  
Перевёл наконец взгляд на Уилла.  
— Полагаю, это доктор Лектер исцелил Ваши душевные раны? — спросил он. — Вы прямо расцвели от его… лечения.  
Уилл промолчал в ответ на выпад. Внутри всё сжималось от растущей ярости.  
— И всё же несправедливо, что честь выпала именно Вам, — вновь повернулся он к Лектеру. — Я увидел его первым.  
— Это далеко от правды, — парировал Ганнибал. — К тому же, вы получили свой ответ, Мэйсон. И постоянное напоминание о нём.  
— Вы имеете в виду это? — Верджер поднял руки и медленно снял маску.  
Глаза Уилла округлились. Он уже успел подзабыть, как выглядело то, что он сделал. Юноша намеренно старался забыть весь тот вечер. Так было проще. Так спалось спокойнее.  
Лицо Верджера напоминало страшную гримасу. Наполовину человеческая, наполовину животная. Эта… морда отлично отражала его суть.  
— Вероятно, спрашивать надо было вежливее, — заметил Лектер.  
Верджер потянулся за своим кубком. Отпил вино и облизнул губы.  
— Я даже благодарен за это, — сказал Мэйсон. Без маски его речь стало проще разобрать. — Познавательный был опыт. Это какое-то колдовство?  
Уилл равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Полагаю, очередной урок от доброго доктора. Или он занимается только телесным воспитанием?  
Уилл открыл было рот, чтобы оборвать Верджера, но Ганнибал его опередил.  
— Не только.  
Уилл так и замер, не забыв захлопнуть рот. Это уже выходило за все рамки. Ганнибал и Мэйсон вели себя так, будто Уилла вообще не было в комнате. И если от Верджера ничего другого и не приходилось ожидать, то Ганнибал его неприятно удивил.  
Он будто… хвастался.  
— Юный Уильям оказался хорошим учеником? — издевательски спросил Верджер.  
И это стало последней каплей.  
Уилл не стал дожидаться, что на это ответит Лектер.  
—  _Король_ Уильям, — рявкнул юноша, поднимаясь с кресла. — Никто не желает вернуться к обсуждению грёбаной войны?  
Взгляды обоих мужчин тут же устремились на него. Уилл по очереди встретился взглядом с каждым. Верджер смотрел всё так же пристально. Ганнибал прятал улыбку.  
Уилл стиснул зубы. Больше не было нужды прятать своё негодование. Если они пытались разозлить его — у них получилось. Если не пытались — сами виноваты.  
— Полагаю, серьёзные вопросы имеет смысл обсуждать в присутствии всех заинтересованных сторон, — вкрадчиво заметил Лектер. — Мне послать за леди Беделией?  
Как же хотелось сбить с него всю чёртову спесь!  
— Не сейчас, — сказал Уилл. — У Вас ещё есть дела, доктор Лектер. Да и королю Мэйсону пристало отдохнуть с дороги. После полудня.  
И, ни на кого больше не глядя, Уилл направился к выходу.  
— Какой пылкий, — услышал юноша голос Мэйсона за спиной.  
Руки сжались в кулаки. И вино в кубке Верджера тут же вспыхнуло ярким пламенем. Послышался испуганный вскрик, больше похожий на визг, и кубок ударился об пол. Уилл мрачно ухмыльнулся и вышел за дверь, твёрдыми шагами удаляясь в сторону своих покоев.  
***  
Беделия окликнула его по имени, когда он притворял за собой дверь комнаты.  
— Вы направляетесь в зал совещаний? — спросила она. И, не дожидаясь ответа, приблизилась и взяла его под руку. — Составьте мне компанию.  
Уилл молча кивнул. Они пошли в нужную сторону медленно, будто прогуливаясь. Скорее всего, Ганнибал уже был там. Что ж, Ганнибал может и подождать.  
— Я со вчерашнего вечера не видела леди Марго, — нарушила тишину королева.  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Прячется от брата. Они не очень хорошо ладят.  
— Неудивительно, если хотя бы часть слухов, которые ходят о Мэйсоне Верджере, — правда.  
— Я бы сказал, что почти все слухи, которые ходят о нём, правдивы, — Уилл нахмурился.  
— И всё же он здесь.  
— Не я заключил с ним союз, но расторгнуть его сейчас было бы глупостью с моей стороны.  
Беделия наградила его легкой улыбкой.  
— Возможно, Вам и не придётся. Союз может быть расторгнут и без Вашего участия.  
— Что Вы имеете в виду? — король остановился, оборачиваясь к ней.  
Беделия потянула его за руку, призывая продолжить путь.  
— Как ведёт себя доктор Лектер по отношению к Верджеру?  
Уилл закусил губу. Отвратительно, вот как. И не только по отношению к Верджеру.  
Как кобель, метящий территорию.  
— Ганнибал не позволит ещё одному монстру поселиться в Вашей тени, — королева, кажется, прочитала ответ юноши по лицу.  
— Ещё одному? — Уилл снизил голос практически до шёпота.  
— Доктор Лектер вскоре убедит Вас избавиться от Мэйсона Верджера.  
— Я и сам не прочь избавиться от него, — сказал Уилл.  
— Не так, как того хочется Вашему другу.  
Впереди показались двойные двери зала совещаний. По обе стороны от дверей в вычурных доспехах стояли люди Верджера.  
Беделия вновь улыбнулась юноше, осторожно высвободила руку и первая прошла в зал.  
Уилл зашёл вслед за ней, проходя вперёд и останавливаясь у стола, на котором уже были разложены письма с фронта и тактическая карта с нанесённым на ней расположением войск.  
На Лектера и Верджера он даже не посмотрел.  
— Все здесь, — услышал он голос Ганнибала откуда-то из-за спины. — Совет можно считать открытым.  
И, будто в противовес его словам, скрипнула дверь и в зал лёгкой поступью вошла принцесса Эбигейл.  
— Прошу прощения за опоздание, — выговорила она.  
Эбигейл улыбнулась Уиллу и опустилась в кресло рядом с Беделией. Та едва заметно кивнула дочери.  
— Теперь можно начинать, — сказала королева.  
Уилл прочистил горло. Следующие несколько часов обещали быть сущей пыткой.

У юноши уже разболелась голова, а к соглашению никто так и не пришёл. Мэйсон голосовал за то, чтобы немедленно выступить к границе и напасть первыми, Беделия наоборот считала, что лучше будет выждать. Ганнибал не принимал ничью сторону, приводя аргументы против обоих вариантов, но не выдвигая собственного.  
А Уилл… Уилл просто не знал, как поступить.  
— Мы все устали, — сказал наконец Ганнибал. — Предлагаю снова поднять этот вопрос завтра, на свежую голову.  
Юноша посмотрел на него с благодарностью.

Когда все разошлись, Уилл остался собирать бумаги. Он свернул карту и как раз собирался перевязать её, когда понял, что он в помещении не один.  
Ганнибал подошёл к нему почти вплотную.  
— Я приношу извинения за своё сегодняшнее поведение, — сказал он.  
Уилл принялся завязывать узел на тонкой бечевке. Но пальцы едва слушались.  
— Извинения приняты.  
Ганнибал шагнул ближе, кладя руки на талию короля. Уилл вздрогнул, но продолжил заниматься тем, чем занимался. Губы Ганнибала коснулись его щеки, и Уилл отвернулся, уходя от поцелуя.  
— Видимо, извинения приняты не полностью.  
Король выпустил из рук карту, и она снова развернулась на столе.  
— Я устал. И хотел бы побыть один, если ты не возражаешь.  
Лектер тут же отступил.  
— У меня появилось предложение по поводу того, как следует поступить. Я буду у себя, если захочешь обсудить.  
Уилл упёрся сжатыми кулаками в стол.  
— Ганнибал, — окликнул он, когда мужчина был уже у двери. — Говори.  
Юноша обернулся и облокотился на стол, складывая руки на груди.  
Ганнибал выглянул в коридор и, убедившись, что снаружи никого нет, плотно затворил дверь и подошёл к Уиллу ближе.  
— Мы можем дать приказ войскам выступить, но не вступать в открытое столкновение.  
— Сам этот шаг будет сигналом к началу войны, — король покачал головой.  
— Дослушай. Войска не дойдут до границы. Вместо этого начнут строить укрепления чуть дальше. Это позволит уравнять шансы.  
— Но тогда деревни на окраине останутся без защиты. И те солдаты, которые сейчас у границы. Если Долорхайд нападёт, им придётся сражаться в одиночку.  
— Иногда лучшего варианта просто не существует, — мягко сказал Лектер. Он протянул руку, касаясь плеча Уилла. — И приходится выбирать из худших.  
***  
Уилл перевернулся на бок и откинул одеяло в сторону. Вскоре, однако, он снова начал замерзать.  
Юноша открыл глаза, оглядывая погруженную в темноту комнату. В углу мерцало светлое пятно.  
— Всё оказалось не так просто, как ты думал? — донёсся до Уилла голос.  
Бледное пятно отделилось от стены и двинулось по направлению к кровати. И чем ближе оно становилось, тем отчётливее в нём проступали очертания человека.  
Уилл сел на кровати, подтягивая колени к груди. Он знал этот голос. И он знал этого человека.  
— Иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать во имя общего блага, — сказал Алан, присаживаясь на край.  
— Как ты пожертвовал отцом? — сипло спросил юноша.  
На лице брата отразилась грусть. Он протянул руку и растрепал волосы Уилла.  
Его пальцы были ледяными.  
— Как я пожертвовал собой, чтобы ты мог жить.  
Юноша вскинул голову.  
— Это не правда.  
Мёртвый брат ничего ему не ответил.  
— Убирайся отсюда, — сказал Уилл. — Убирайся!  
Алан убрал руку и опустил её на своё колено.  
— Не могу. Я в твоей голове, Уилл. И никуда из неё не денусь.  
— Тогда я сам уйду! — король вскочил с постели и вылетел из комнаты.  
Дверь в покои Ганнибала была не заперта. Уилл скользнул внутрь.  
Если Лектер и спал, то точно проснулся, почувствовав его в комнате.  
— Оставшихся людей не хватит, чтобы продержаться даже с укреплениями, — тихо сказал Уилл.  
Юноша присел на край кровати. Ганнибал подвинулся, освобождая ему место.  
— Тут нам поможет леди Беделия.  
— Балтимор — небольшая страна. Сколько человек королева может предоставить? Сотню? Две?  
Уилл лёг, вытягиваясь на своей половине.  
— В Балтиморе нет постоянной армии, но всё это время они выживали благодаря наёмникам. За золото люди сражаются порой охотнее, чем за короля.  
— Обсудим этот вопрос завтра с самой Беделией.  
Уилл вздохнул, складывая руки на груди. Закрыл глаза, надеясь хоть немного поспать.  
— Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал, — сказал он.  
— Спокойной ночи, мой король.  
Уилл пролежал с закрытыми глазами ещё какое-то время, но сон не шёл. Юноша перевернулся на бок, лицом к Ганнибалу, и встретился с его вопросительным взглядом.  
— Скажи честно. Ты применял магию, когда я сражался с Аланом?  
— Я дал тебе обещание не делать этого. И своё слово сдержал.  
Уилл вздохнул. Именно это он и боялся услышать.  
— Тогда почему он не убил меня, когда была такая возможность? Почему дал мне шанс отбиться?  
— Возможно, он засомневался. Всего на мгновение, но это решило исход.  
— Или он намеренно дал мне победить. Потому что не хотел меня убивать.  
— Мы не можем этого знать, — сказал Ганнибал. — Не забивай себе голову. Держась за прошлое, можно упустить настоящее.  
Он был прав. Тысячу раз прав. Но прошлое само держалось за Уилла, впиваясь в него острыми когтями. Сдавливало и мешало дышать. Оно ослабляло хватку, когда юноша был далеко отсюда. Когда он был дома.  
Но здесь… Здесь прошлое поджидало его за каждым углом.


	35. Глава 35

Уилл прищурился, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Солнце стояло в зените и щедро одаривало землю своими лучами. С таким пеклом весь урожай в этом году погибнет и есть будет нечего. Оставалось только молиться богам, чтобы послали дождь. Или не надеяться на богов, а призвать дождь самостоятельно. Это было довольно трудно, природа не очень любила подчиняться воле человека, но их с Ганнибалом сил должно хватить, чтобы вызвать хотя бы недолгий ливень.  
Кто-то подобрался к нему со спины, и Уилл ощутимо вздрогнул. Он так глубоко задумался, что не почувствовал приближения.  
— Опять хмуришься, — ладонь Эбигейл опустилась ему на плечо.  
Уилл накрыл её руку своей и обернулся, натягивая на лицо улыбку.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда, правда, — девушка улыбнулась. — Ты когда задумываешься, у тебя между бровей пролегает складка. Совсем как у доктора Лектера. И вы оба сразу кажетесь такими сердитыми.  
Она высвободила ладонь.  
— Вам двоим определенно надо больше времени проводить с другими людьми, — продолжала Эбигейл.  
У Уилла холодок пробежался по коже.  
— Тебе самому это не кажется странным? Смотреть на него и видеть свои жесты, своё выражение лица. Как в зеркале.  
— Я этого не замечаю, — юноша пожал плечами. — Привык, наверное.  
— Ой, точно. Вы же полгода в лесу прожили. Мне Беделия рассказывала, — принцесса взяла Уилла под руку. — Пройдёмся?  
— Ты в записке сказала, что дело срочное, — заметил Уилл, следуя за ней.  
— Мне показалось, что если я срочно не вытащу тебя из твоей комнаты, ты корни пустишь.  
Король устало вздохнул. Он и правда всё утро просидел взаперти, пытаясь составить письмо для генерала Джонсона. Ганнибал настаивал на том, чтобы не выдавать генералу всей правды. Это было вдвойне нечестно со стороны Уилла. И он мучительно переписывал текст раз за разом. И каждый исписанный лист бумаги скомканным летел в сторону.  
— Да, — отозвался Уилл, — мне надо было проветрить голову. Спасибо.  
— Ерунда, — щеки девушки покрылись лёгким румянцем. — Кто-то же должен следить, чтобы ты не перетрудился. И раз уж я скоро стану твоей женой…  
Девушка запнулась.  
Уилл улыбнулся ей, на этот раз искренне.  
Засмущавшись, Эбигейл отвернулась. Уилл проследил за её взглядом и увидел служанку, следующую на почтительном расстоянии.  
— Дома за мной ходили три нянечки, — пояснила принцесса. — Неслыханное со стороны Беделии доверие — приставить ко мне всего одну служанку. С девочками всегда легко договориться, если хочешь улизнуть.  
— Одна из твоих? — спросил Уилл.  
— Ага. Мы с ней подруги. Она не станет докладывать Беделии, если я буду вести себя неподобающе.  
— Это как, например? — юноша вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Ну… — Эбигейл опустила взгляд. — Если буду слишком громко смеяться. Или сгорблю спину. Или, самое страшное…  
Девушка выдержала паузу. Затем тревожно оглянулась по сторонам и поманила Уилла пальцем.  
Король наклонился чуть ниже. Эбигейл привстала на носочки, опираясь на его плечо. И прошептала на ухо:  
— Если буду ходить босиком.  
Принцесса рассмеялась, отступая от Уилла на полшага. Приподняла подол платья и сбросила туфли, ступая босыми ногами на траву.  
— Как они мне надоели, — вздохнула девушка, отшвыривая туфли подальше. — Присоединяйся.  
Уилл усмехнулся. Но всё же поддался искушению и тоже скинул обувь. Здесь не было никого, кто мог бы отругать _его_ за неподобающее поведение.  
Юноша посмотрел на будущую жену.  
Она была милой. По-детски непосредственной. В чём-то серьёзной, в чём-то забавной. Она напоминала самого Уилла, когда груз проблем ещё не лёг на его плечи. И, наверное, из-за этого королю хотелось её защитить. Огородить от этого мира со всей его несправедливостью.  
— Когда мы с отцом ездили на охоту, мы часто останавливались на полянах, чтобы походить босиком по траве. Один раз я сильно порезала ногу об острый камень, но меньше любить такие прогулки от этого не стала. К тому же, теперь они напоминают об отце… — Эбигейл понурила голову.  
— Так ты умеешь охотиться? — спросил Уилл.  
— Да, и довольно неплохо. А ты охотишься?  
— Было однажды. Меня, кажется, тогда пришлось к коню привязать, чтобы я не упал.  
Девушка рассмеялась.  
— Хотела бы я на это посмотреть!  
— Может, ещё и увидишь, — Уилл пожал плечами. — Но всё-таки, охота это не моё. Мы с отцом часто ходили на рыбалку.  
— Никогда не рыбачила, — призналась девушка. — Научишь?  
— Если научишь меня не выпадать из седла.  
— Договорились.  
Её лицо озарила улыбка. Уилл остановился, разглядывая принцессу.  
— Что? — покраснев, спросила Эбигейл.  
— Твоя подруга доложит Беделии, если я тебя сейчас поцелую? — спросил юноша.  
Румянец на щеках Эбигейл стал ещё ярче.  
— В-возможно, — проговорила она.  
— Тогда, пожалуй, не стоит, — Уилл собрался было отвернуться, но принцесса удержала его за руку.  
— Нет, нет. Какая разница. Кому какое дело до Беделии, — проговорила она.  
Уилл склонился, приникая к губам девушки.  
***  
Возвращаться обратно в комнату к недописанному письму было сродни пытке. Но никто за него этого бы не сделал. Уилл остановился перед дверью. Вздохнул. Протянул руку, чтобы открыть её, но в последний момент передумал. Вместо этого развернулся и прошёл к комнате Ганнибала. Толкнул дверь, но та не поддалась.  
Уилл нахмурился. Днём Ганнибал обычно не запирал дверь, если находился в комнате.  
Разве что он там не один…  
Уилл поджал губы и решительно забарабанил в дверь.  
— Одну минуту, — донёсся до него голос Лектера.  
Перед глазами уже стояли картины — одна хуже другой. Сплетенные тела, разметавшиеся по подушке светлые волосы. И Ганнибал — напряженный как струна. Мышцы перекатываются под кожей, пока он…  
Дверь распахнулась, и Лектер предстал перед ним — полностью одетый и вроде бы даже не вспотевший. Успел привести себя в порядок?  
Юноша нахмурился, пытаясь заглянуть в комнату через его плечо, но ничего не было видно.  
— Уилл, — сдержанно поприветствовал его Лектер, отходя от двери.  
Король тут же протиснулся мимо него и замер, уставившись на женщину, сидящую на кровати.  
— Марго? — удивлённо спросил Уилл.  
Марго встала, ладонью прикрывая плечо. Она выглядела измученной. Уилл растерянно огляделся и заметил обрывки бинтов и окровавленный носовой платок.  
— Что случилось? — спросил король.  
— То, чего никак нельзя было избежать, — пояснила девушка. — Воссоединение семьи.  
— Что он сделал? — процедил Уилл сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Ударил её ножом в плечо, — отозвался Ганнибал.  
Уилл обернулся к нему. Руки сжались в кулаки.  
— Я напала на него первая, — сказала Марго, вновь садясь на кровать. — Он сказал, что заберёт меня домой. Туда, где мне самое место. Сказал, что жизнь здесь испортила меня… Он всё размахивал перед моим носом ножом для резки фруктов. И я не сдержалась. Попыталась его ранить, но он оказался сильнее.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— А дальше? Ты убежала? Или он ушёл сам?  
— Он позволил мне уйти. Сказал, что я ему больше не сестра. Что могу жить где угодно и делать что угодно. Велел забыть дорогу домой.  
— Это было опрометчиво с Вашей стороны, — заметил Лектер. — Я уже говорил Вам однажды — подождите правильного момента. Или найдите того, кто сделает это за Вас.  
— Сделает что? — воскликнул Уилл. — Убьёт Мэйсона? Когда у нас под окнами война?  
— Этот вопрос не стоит обсуждать сейчас, — Лектер покачал головой. — Леди Марго всё ещё не в себе из-за произошедшего. Но оставлять ситуацию так, как она есть, недопустимо.  
Король посмотрел на Марго. Та была бледной как полотно и едва заметно дрожала, будто от холода.  
— Брайан знает? — спросил он.  
— Нет. Я сразу пришла сюда.  
— Найди его и постарайся не отходить от него ни на шаг хотя бы какое-то время.  
— И что он сделает? Как меня защитит?  
Уилл устало вздохнул.  
— Дай ему шанс, Марго.  
— Ты ему шанса не дал.  
Уилл с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сказать что-то резкое в ответ. Она злится, напомнил себе юноша. Она напугана и злится. И едва ли контролирует себя.  
— Больше тебе ничего не грозит. Не в моём замке.  
Но Марго это, кажется, не убедило.  
Она поднялась на ноги и гордо прошла мимо Уилла, даже не взглянув. Остановилась напротив Ганнибала, кивнула ему и вышла из комнаты.

— Его нужно остановить, — сказал Лектер, как только стихли шаги Марго.  
— И под «остановить» ты имеешь в виду…  
— Убить.  
— Чёрт, Ганнибал… — Уилл тяжело опустился на кровать, где недавно сидела Марго.  
— Он опасен.  
— Мы не можем позволить себе это прямо сейчас.  
Ганнибал сел рядом.  
— Никто не говорил о том, что это нужно сделать немедленно. Марго попыталась — и вот чем всё закончилось. Нужен план.  
— И у тебя он, конечно же, есть, — Уилл привалился к Ганнибалу, опуская голову ему на плечо.  
— Есть несколько идей. Мы должны будем обсудить их с Марго — никто не знает Мэйсона лучше, чем она.  
Уиллу пришли на ум слова Беделии о том, что Ганнибал постарается убедить Уилла избавиться от Верджера. И она оказалась права.  
Но не мог же Ганнибал специально всё это подстроить…  
Они просидели в тишине несколько минут.  
Лектер повернул голову и коснулся губами макушки юноши.  
— У меня на лбу написано, что я с тобой сплю, да? — тихо спросил Уилл.  
— Думаю, такой надписи я бы не пропустил, — отозвался Ганнибал.  
Юноша пихнул его локтём.  
— Я серьёзно. Мне кажется, весь замок в курсе. Беделия. Мэйсон.  
— Мэйсон ткнул пальцем в небо и случайно попал в точку. А Беделия… Боюсь, мой король, что она увидела несексуальную сторону наших отношений. Ты себя выдал, начав всё отрицать.  
— Чёрт, — снова выругался Уилл, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
Лектер обнял его за плечи одной рукой.  
— Возможно, это только всё усугубит, но я уже несколько дней думаю об этом и… — юноша запнулся. Выпрямился, высвобождаясь из объятий Ганнибала. — Что ты скажешь, если я предложу тебе официальную должность королевского советника?  
Лектер поднялся на ноги и поклонился.  
— Это будет для меня честью, Ваше Величество.


	36. Глава 36

Решение далось Уиллу с трудом.  
Он больше не мог доверять Ганнибалу. Тот был слишком хитёр. Слишком упрям. И слишком непредсказуем. Ганнибал шёл к своим, одному ему ведомым целям, не гнушаясь при этом никаких средств. Знай Уилл эти цели, возможно, было бы проще находиться с Лектером рядом.  
Но всё было так, как было. Ганнибал был таким, каким был. И Уилл не мог… Просто не мог ни закрыть глаза на его поступки, ни избавиться от его присутствия в своей жизни.  
Оставался третий путь — постоянно быть начеку. Это выматывало, лишало всякого удовольствия от жизни. Но иначе не получалось.  
Решение позволить Ганнибалу открыто занять место у трона помогло бы справиться сразу с несколькими проблемами. Но и создало бы новые.  
В первую очередь, официальная должность советника потешила бы самолюбие Лектера. Отвлекшись на себя, он хотя бы на короткое время снизил бы бдительность, что сыграло бы Уиллу на руку и позволило навести порядок в голове. Разобраться со своими эмоциями и решить, как поступить дальше.  
А ещё Ганнибал ожидал от него этого шага. Как только Уилл был наречён королём, Лектер постоянно был здесь, за спиной. Ни одно решение юноша не принял без его ведома и совета. Ганнибал с готовностью разделил с ним бремя власти, и Уилл рано или поздно пришёл бы точно к такому же решению. Если бы в душе не поселилось зерно сомнения.

Уилл стоял у большого зеркала и смотрел в глаза своему отражению. И не понимал кто этот человек перед ним. Глаза смотрели упрямо и уверенно. Губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Плечи расправлены. Неужели это он? Неужели так его видят окружающие?  
Глаза защипало из-за того, что он слишком долго смотрел на себя не моргая.  
По щеке сползла одинокая слезинка, и юноша поднял руку, чтобы стереть её подушечкой большого пальца.  
— Не дёргайся, — сказал ему Ганнибал.  
Плечи короля сразу поникли. И сквозь маску смелого и мудрого правителя проступили знакомые черты одинокого и неуверенного мальчишки. Того, кто всю жизнь притворялся кем-то, кем не являлся. Того, кто просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
Ганнибал легко стукнул его раскрытой ладонью между лопаток. Уилл выпрямил спину.  
— Если бы ты меня послушал, не пришлось бы сейчас этого делать, — сказал мужчина. Он стоял за спиной юноши и орудовал иглой над разошедшимся швом.  
— Это можно было бы доверить и портнихе, — заметил Уилл.  
— Можно было бы явиться на свою свадьбу и в обносках. Вышло бы элегантнее, — ответил Лектер. — Если бы она использовала настоящие нитки, а не это, такого бы не случилось.  
— Ты минуту назад сказал, что это моя вина, — Уилл ещё раз оглядел свой парадный камзол. Синий, как спокойное море. Подчёркивающий цвет глаз.  
— Стой смирно, — вновь сделал замечание Ганнибал.  
— Да, мой господин, — вздохнул Уилл.  
— И поменьше сарказма в голосе.  
— А то что? — хитро спросил юноша, но ответа так и не получил.  
Закончив шов, Ганнибал перекусил нитку и сделал шаг назад, оглядывая результаты работы.  
— Не пялься на задницу, — нервно хихикнул Уилл. На самом деле ему было не до смеха. Внутри всё сжималось из-за непонятной тревоги.  
Юноша едва не подпрыгнул на месте, когда получил звонкий шлепок по вышеупомянутой заднице.  
— Слезай, — велел ему Ганнибал.  
Король послушно спустился со стула.  
— Можно теперь его снять? Всё равно церемония только через несколько часов, а в нём очень жарко.  
Уилл потянулся к воротнику, но тяжелый взгляд Ганнибала его остановил.  
— Даже не думай. Ты его изомнёшь, пока будешь снимать. Терпи.  
Мужчина отвёл его руки в сторону и принялся поправлять и без того ровный воротник, смахивая невидимые пылинки. Затем развернул Уилла к зеркалу и принялся расправлять мельчайшие складки.  
Ладони Ганнибала прошлись по плечам и груди, спустились ниже — на талию. Мужчина замер, глядя в зеркало поверх плеча Уилла.  
— Что? — спросил юноша. — Опять шов разошёлся?  
Ганнибал покачал головой.  
— Ты такой красивый, — сказал он наконец.  
Уилл нахмурился. На щеках появился предательский румянец.  
— Ты совершенен, — Ганнибал теснее прижался к нему. Одну руку перевёл на живот, второй взял юношу за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову выше. — Посмотри на себя. Произведение искусства.  
Уилл честно старался увидеть то, что видел Ганнибал. Вновь увидеть молодого человека с горящим взглядом. Но видел только отражение своих страхов.  
Губы Лектера коснулись шеи. Уилл задержал дыхание. Тревога понемногу отступала.  
Юноша накрыл рукой ладонь Ганнибала и опустил её ниже. Но тот осторожно высвободил руку.  
— Боюсь, у нас не хватит времени.  
Церемония через несколько часов. Через несколько часов Уилл женится на девушке, которую встретил пару недель назад. И семейная жизнь начнётся с обмана.  
Через несколько часов Уилл станет лжецом, ещё бóльшим, чем раньше.  
— Тогда поцелуй меня, — проговорил король, отворачиваясь от зеркала.  
Ганнибал встал перед ним. Уилл закрыл глаза. Едва заметно вздрогнул, когда губы Ганнибала прижались к его губам.  
В груди разливалось приятное тепло. Уилл открыл глаза, не разрывая поцелуй. И вновь взглянул в зеркало. Их с Ганнибалом ауры сияли ярче, чем когда-либо. Почти слепили, хотя смотреть больше не было больно.  
Уилл вдруг осознал, что в одиночку он не был тем бесстрашным королём, которым хотел себя видеть. И не был совершенством, каким хотел его видеть Ганнибал.  
Всё это имело смысл только когда они были вместе.  
И это осознание загоняло в тупик.  
Уилл закрыл глаза и подался вперёд, обвивая Лектера руками.  
***  
Молодой служитель, которого Уилл совсем недавно поставил на это место, так волновался, что постоянно сбивался, читая речь. Эбигейл едва не споткнулась, пока поднималась по ступеням. Стояла ужасная жара, и Уилл весь взмок в плотном одеянии. И надеялся только, что темные пятна пота на одежде не слишком заметны со стороны.  
Но несмотря на все эти мелкие заминки и неприятности, глаза девушки блестели. Она была счастлива. И не замечала ничего вокруг, кроме своего суженого.  
Хотел бы Уилл точно так же оставить позади целый мир.  
Хотя бы его жена будет счастлива. Уилл сделает для этого все, что в его силах.  
Все будет хорошо. Если, конечно, Эбигейл не узнает…  
Чёрт.  
Уилл поправил воротник. И, всё же не сдержавшись, покосился в сторону собравшихся. Сразу же нашёл взглядом Беделию. Место рядом с ней пустовало.  
Спохватившись, что может обидеть невесту, Уилл вновь повернулся к ней, растерянно улыбаясь.  
Служитель связал их с девушкой руки вместе, и перед лицом богов и людей Эбигейл стала женой Уилла.  
Уилл поцеловал свою королеву, надеясь, что она не почувствует вкус горечи, стоявшей у него во рту с самого утра.  
Голова закружилась, и юноша открыл глаза.  
Щеки Эбигейл пылали, и, казалось, она сама того и гляди упадёт.  
Юноша повернулся к зрителям и поднял их с Эбигейл связанные руки в воздух.  
Служитель за их спиной прочистил голос и громко провозгласил:   
— Преклоните колени перед королём Уильямом из рода Кроуфордов и королевой Эбигейл из рода Хоббсов.  
Уилл нашел глазами Беделию, которая осталась стоять неподвижно среди почтительно склонившейся толпы. Но Лектера рядом с ней по-прежнему не было.  
***  
Его не было и за праздничным столом, который по распоряжению Уилла накрыли снаружи под навесом. Стены замка давили. Мешали дышать. Здесь же всё казалось таким… другим.  
Уилл тревожно оглядывал собравшихся. Барды и актеры развлекали гостей, пока те вкушали поданные блюда.  
Уиллу кусок не лез в горло. Было слишком жарко, голова кружилась.  
Юноша отпил вина из кубка.  
Повернулся к Эбигейл, которая проследила за его движением.  
— А можно мне тоже? — неуверенно спросила она.  
Уилл вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Эбигейл пожала плечами, пряча взгляд.  
— Дома мне вино не наливали.  
Беделия, сидящая по левую руку от дочери, несомненно все слышала.  
Уилл окинул её взглядом и подтянул кувшин ближе. Взял кубок Эбигейл и наполнил до краёв.  
— Ты теперь взрослая женщина. Королева. Делай что хочешь, черт возьми, — он улыбнулся, чтобы смягчить прозвучавшие в голосе стальные нотки.  
Эбигейл улыбнулась ему в ответ, сжала тонкими пальчиками кубок и храбро сделала глоток, тут же морщась.  
— Ну и гадость! — заявила она.  
Уилл рассмеялся.  
— Это вино ещё считается хорошим. Знала бы ты, какую гадость подают в деревенских тавернах.  
Брайан, сидящий справа от Уилла, усмехнулся.  
— Ко всему привыкаешь, — сказал он. — Сделай ещё глоток. Второй покажется не таким мерзким.  
Эбигейл посмотрела на него с сомнением, но все же послушала совета.  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Все так же мерзко.  
Но кровь уже прилила к её щекам, и глаза заблестели.  
Уилл вспомнил, как сам впервые напился. Воспоминания о том дне были одними из самых приятных.  
— Мужчины постоянно пьют вино или эль и хвастаются друг перед другом, сколько смогут выпить, — встряла в разговор Марго.  
Она вела себя более расслабленно, чем обычно. Ганнибал позаботился о том, чтобы посадить Мэйсона за другой стол, и теперь тот действовал на нервы кому-то другому, а Марго оказалась между Брайем и Джеймсом.  
Джимми со своего конца стола шутливо отсалютовал кубком.  
— Женщины тоже бы хвастались, да только двумя глотками особо не погордишься.  
Отношения между этими двумя продолжали оставаться напряженными. Но у Уилла и без того было полно забот.  
Марго повернулась к Джимми, изогнув бровь.  
— Мы предпочитаем соревноваться в более практичных вещах. В уме, например.  
Эбигейл следила за Марго с нескрываемым восхищением. Уилл едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ещё не хватало, чтобы его жена набралась подколок у Марго.  
— И в удивительной красоте! — Брай попытался разрядить обстановку. Он опустил вилку и нож на стол и коснулся щеки Марго.  
Та обернулась к нему.  
— И это тоже. Красота может послужить лучшим оружием, чем пьяная отрыжка.  
По столу прошёл смешок. Даже Джимми не сдержал ухмылки.  
— Совершенно верно, миледи, — услышал Уилл. По спине пробежали мурашки. — Именно поэтому я без преувеличения могу назвать дам, собравшихся за этим столом, самыми могучими воинами, каких видела эта земля!  
Уилл натянул на лицо улыбку и обернулся. И замер.  
— Прошу прощения за опоздание, — Ганнибал поклонился. — Некоторые вещи просто не могут обойтись без моего непосредственного участия.  
Лектер выглядел иначе. Будто совсем другой человек.  
Волосы, которые Ганнибал раньше заплетал лентой, были коротко срезаны и аккуратно уложены. На плечах лежал темный плащ с белым подбоем. На груди плащ скреплялся тяжелой цепью. Весь его вид будто подчёркивал, насколько Ганнибал опасен. И насколько высоко в иерархии власти он стоит.  
— Мои поздравления молодоженам! — улыбнулся Ганнибал. За все это время он так и не посмотрел Уиллу в глаза.  
— Вы выглядите прекрасно, моя королева, — Лектер склонился над Эбигейл и поцеловал её в щеку.  
И, выпрямившись, наконец посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Мой король, — тихо сказал он. — Как Ваш друг я искренне считаю, что Вы не могли сделать выбора лучше.  
Ганнибал наклонился, касаясь губами его лба. Уилл закрыл глаза и едва сдержал рвущийся наружу вздох.   
 _Как Ваш друг…_  
Прикосновение губ Ганнибала все ещё тлело на коже. Как и отпечаток его слов. Даже когда Лектер опустился рядом с королевой Беделией, стуча по своему кубку и призывая к тишине, чтобы сказать тост.  
Пальцы юноши добела сжались в кулак. Половину тоста он пропустил мимо ушей, хотя Ганнибал наверняка говорил ещё много интересного.  
Слух выхватывал отдельные слова, которые никак не желали складываться в предложения. Перед глазами темнело.  
Эбигейл нашла под столом его руку и крепко сжала.  
— Пойдем, — шепнула она наконец. — Это наш первый танец.  
Уилл не сразу понял, что она имеет в виду, но послушно проследовал за ней.  
Они сошли с возвышения, на котором располагался стол.  
Заиграла музыка. Сквозь пелену мыслей до Уилла наконец дошло, чего от него ждут, и он повёл Эбигейл в танце.  
Какой же она была красивой. Уилл с тоской подумал, что встреться они раньше, он отдал бы ей своё сердце без остатка. Она была такой… чистой и хрупкой. И Уилл так боялся её сломать.  
Уилл вглядывался в её лицо, пытаясь запомнить каждую черту, чтобы воспоминания об этом дне были связаны с Эбигейл, а не с тем сосущим чувством пустоты, что с каждым мгновением росло в его душе.  
Ганнибал не смотрел на них. Уиллу так хотелось, чтобы он повернулся хоть на мгновение.  
Но Лектер был слишком занят гостями. Шутил, смеялся. И был в самом центре внимания. Будто нарочно выводя из себя.  
Музыка тем временем поменялась, и вокруг них с Эбигейл начали собираться и другие пары.  
— Ты какой-то грустный, — заметила девушка. — Всё в порядке? Ты не рад?  
— Что ты такое говоришь? Конечно рад, — Уилл остановился. Обхватил её лицо ладонями. — Мне очень с тобой повезло, Эбби.  
Щёки девушки зарделись.  
Король наклонился и коснулся её губ. Всего лишь на мгновение, чтобы это не выглядело неприличным.  
И король и королева вновь закружились в танце. В какой-то момент Эбигейл шагнула ближе и положила голову ему на грудь. Они продолжили переминаться на месте. Уилл поглаживал жену по спине.  
Вокруг началось странное шевеление, и танцующие разошлись, образовывая пустое пространство в центре. Уиллу даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, в чём дело. Он потянул Эбигейл в сторону, чтобы не мешать гостям наслаждаться зрелищем.  
Ганнибал и Беделия двигались, будто родились в танце. Шаги и повороты давались им так слаженно, что невольно закрадывалась мысль, что они могли читать мысли друг друга.  
При взгляде на них перехватывало дыхание. И Ганнибал… Уилл знал, что тот был быстр и гибок. Но всю прелесть этого мог вполне оценить только в постели. Да и в такие моменты было слегка не до того.  
— Ну вот… — расстроенно прошептала Эбигейл. — Мы теперь не самая красивая пара на нашей свадьбе. Вечно она всё портит.  
Уилл погладил жену по плечу.  
— Ты всё равно здесь самая красивая, — сказал он, вглядываясь в лицо Лектера, чтобы уловить хотя бы тень эмоций. — Это у меня ноги кривые.  
Девушка рассмеялась и плечи её расслабились.  
— Они друг от друга не отрывались с тех пор, как я приехала. Недолго Беделия оплакивала отца.  
Уилл стиснул зубы. Коснулся кончиками пальцев груди.  
— С другой стороны… Они оба одиноки. Почему бы и нет.  
Ладонь сжалась в кулак. Он бы точно натворил глупостей, если бы не прозвучали финальные аккорды. На несколько мгновений повисла тишина. Затем наблюдатели взорвались аплодисментами. Ганнибал сиял. Он с жадностью впитывал всеобщее восхищение, на мгновение, казалось, даже забыв о своей даме. И уж точно не вспоминая о Уилле.  
Довольно скоро Лектер затерялся в толпе желающих ему представиться.  
Уилл несколько мгновений сверлил взглядом то место, где совсем недавно стоял Ганнибал.  
Затем обернулся к Эбигейл.  
— Так на чём мы остановились?  
— Могу я попросить у королевы этот танец? — услышал Уилл за спиной. Губы сжались.  
Эбигейл неуверенно глянула на Уилла, затем на Ганнибала.  
Уилл слегка ей кивнул.  
— Конечно, доктор Лектер, — девушка поклонилась ему и вложила ладонь в протянутую руку.  
Обернулась на Уилла через плечо.  
— Повеселись, — бросил юноша, через силу улыбаясь. Но предназначалась эта реплика, конечно же, не ей.

Король вынырнул из толпы и вернулся за пустующий стол. Отсюда было немного видно, что происходило там, в гуще событий. И это вполне устраивало Уилла.  
Он налил себе ещё вина и залпом выпил. И сразу заметил, что он больше не один.  
— Веселитесь, Мэйсон? — спросил он, не глядя на мужчину.  
— Так же, как и Вы, — ответил он. Маска сильно искажала голос. Из-за неё Верджер весь день не ел и не пил. — Свадьба моей сестры прошла интереснее.  
Уилл стиснул зубы. Злить его сейчас было очень плохой идеей.  
— Всё веселье в тот день началось уже после свадьбы, — заметил юноша.  
Верджер хрюкнул, рассмеявшись.  
— С этим трудно поспорить.  
Повисла тишина.  
— Я гляжу, доктор Лектер занимается не только вашими ранами.  
Уилл обернулся к нему. Готовый к любой гадости, которую Верджер хочет сказать. Готовый сорваться на нём за любую гадость.  
— Я про Марго, — тут же добавил Мэйсон, сообразив, очевидно, что может лишиться остатков лица.  
— Вы ударили её ножом.  
— Сучка пыталась меня убить.  
— Вы хотели забрать её обратно. Она — жена моего брата. Вы не имеете на неё больше никаких прав.  
Верджер закатил глаза.  
— Да я только хотел её подразнить! Как бы там ни было, Марго может делать всё, что захочет. Мы решили этот вопрос между нами, и ей больше не рады в моём доме.  
— Хорошо, — процедил Уилл. Вернулся к лицезрению толпы. Краем глаза уловил, как Эбигейл принимает очередное приглашение на танец. Уилл отметил, как сияло восторгом её лицо.  
— Хорошо, — повторил он. — Потому что, если тронете её ещё хоть пальцем, я расторгну наше соглашение.  
Король залпом допил вино и встал, с грохотом отодвигая стул.  
Ни на кого не глядя, он пошёл в сторону замка.

Наблюдать за весельем сверху было гораздо спокойнее. Наблюдать и не быть его частью.  
Так было всю его жизнь.  
Здесь, на балконе, воздух был прохладнее, и Уилл наконец мог дышать полной грудью.  
Музыка и смех больше не вгоняли в тоску главным образом из-за того, что Уилл больше не видел Ганнибала.  
В одиночестве он хотел ещё раз обо всём подумать, но не сложилось.  
Лектер сегодня был его тенью.  
— Дурно себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, подходя ближе.  
Уилл не обернулся. Он стоял, упираясь локтями в каменные перила.  
— Слишком жарко. В дурацком камзоле даже не вздохнёшь лишний раз.  
— Как тебе свадьба? — продолжал Ганнибал.  
Он остановился рядом, не касаясь юноши.  
— Разве не видно, как я счастлив?  
— Нет, — ответил Лектер.  
— Странно, что ты вообще заметил моё отсутствие. Что хоть кто-то заметил.  
Мужчина вдруг резко приблизился, вжимаясь в Уилла всем телом.  
Юноша подскочил на месте. Он выпрямился, но деваться было некуда. Разве что перегнуться через перила и ласточкой нырнуть вниз.  
— Хочешь знать, почему я заметил твоё отсутствие, Уилл? — прошептал Лектер юноше на ухо.  
По коже пробежали мурашки.  
— Потому что я постоянно смотрел на тебя, — Ганнибал спустился ниже, обжигая дыханием шею. — На тебя и твою маленькую птичку. Она без ума от тебя, Уилл, ты заметил?  
— Да, — выдохнул юноша. Голос его подвёл. — Ганнибал…  
Кто угодно мог увидеть их здесь. Стоит только поднять голову…  
— Ты спас её от злой мачехи. Ты сделал её королевой. Ты — её принц из сказки.  
Ладони Ганнибала опустились на талию Уилла.  
Король задержал дыхание.  
— Только крошка Эбигейл не знает, что ты принадлежишь мне.  
Мужчина прижался губами к его шее. Ладонь скользнула ниже, под дурацкий камзол. Уилл вздрогнул. Задержал дыхание.  
Внизу бушевало веселье. Уилл разглядел тонкую фигуру жены, кружащейся в танце.  
— Ты принадлежал мне с того самого дня, как я захотел тебя. С того самого дня, как ты захотел меня, хоть этого и не осознавал.  
Пальцы сомкнулись на члене Уилла. Глаза юноши широко раскрылись.  
— Ганнибал…  
Лектер звучал как безумец. И всё же жар распространялся по телу, мешая дышать. Говорить. Думать.  
Только повторять единственное имя, приходящее на ум.  
Если Эбигейл, смеясь, поднимет голову... Если она увидит...  
— Не разрушай её сказку, Уилл. По крайней мере не сегодня. Притворись, что она — единственная, кого ты когда-либо хотел. Кого ты когда-либо любил…  
Уилл закрыл глаза, не в силах больше сдерживаться. И не в силах больше смотреть. С губ сорвался слабый стон.  
— Сделай её счастливой, — шептал Лектер. — А потом возвращайся ко мне.  
Юноша всхлипнул, выгибаясь. И обмяк на руках у Ганнибала. Тот удержал его на месте, пока Уилл не обрёл землю под ногами.  
Тогда Ганнибал отступил от него, разжимая объятия. Вытер руку появившимся из кармана носовым платком.  
Уилл обернулся к Лектеру, дрожащими руками приводя в порядок одежду. К счастью, на штаны практически ничего не попало и переодеваться не придётся.  
Лектер шагнул вперёд, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок. Погладил большим пальцем щёку и перевёл в уголок губ. Надавил. Уилл приоткрыл рот, и палец скользнул внутрь.  
Юноша сомкнул вокруг него губы и прошёлся по подушечке кончиком языка.  
— Во имя всех богов… — прошептал Ганнибал. — Ты совершенен.  
Они оба были совершенными. Они оба были сумасшедшими.  
***  
Эбигейл дрожала в его руках. Она позволила Уиллу расшнуровать корсет на платье.  
Пальцы не слушались, перед глазами плыло. Но Эбигейл, кажется, волновалась ещё сильнее.  
— Знаешь, — сказал ей Уилл. — Если хочешь, можно подождать. Нам не обязательно это делать сейчас. Когда ты будешь готова…  
Плечи девушки напряглись и опустились. Она повернулась к Уиллу и опустила ладонь на его щёку.  
— Нет, нет. Я… хочу стать твоей целиком и полностью.  
Уилл повернул голову, целуя её ладонь.  
— Я никогда не была с мужчиной. И, признаюсь, мне немного страшно. Но я много думала об этом. О тебе.  
— Если это тебя успокоит, — Уилл улыбнулся. — Я тоже никогда не был с женщиной. И я боюсь всё испортить.  
Эбигейл нервно хихикнула и спрятала лицо у него на груди.  
— Тогда давай скорее начнём всё портить, а мучиться от стыда будем потом.  
Её бледная кожа, казалось бы, светилась в полумраке.  
Он сумасшедший.  
Он так страшно болен.


	37. Глава 37

Он проснулся от крика и не сразу понял, что кричал сам. Уилл зажал рот ладонью, но было уже поздно. Перепуганная Эбигейл резко села на кровати, оборачиваясь к нему.  
— Уилл? Уилл, что произошло? — спросила она, невольно отшатываясь от него.  
Уилл хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Заговорить получилось не сразу.  
— Н-ничего. Приснился кошмар. Извини, что напугал.  
Эбби протянула к нему руки и осторожно погладила по напряжённым плечам.  
— Всё хорошо. Что тебе снилось?  
Юноша усмехнулся, качая головой. Стёр холодный пот со лба.  
— Я уже даже не запоминаю. Чаще всего снится отец или брат. Мертвый брат. Ну, знаешь. Тот, которого _я_ убил.  
Эбигейл прижалась к нему со спины, тепло её тела создавало резкий контраст с покрытой липким потом кожей.  
— Такое часто бывает? — спросила она.  
— Раньше было почти каждую ночь. Потом…  
Потом он начал спать с Ганнибалом. Уилл не стал оканчивать предложение.  
— Ложись. Постарайся снова уснуть, — прошептала девушка.  
Уилл посмотрел в окно. Небо уже начало сереть.  
— Не уверен, что засну.  
Уилл чувствовал, как вздымается её грудь, прижатая к его спине. Уилл накрыл руку девушки своей ладонью.  
— Ганнибал, должно быть, скоро проснётся. Попрошу у него какое-нибудь снотворное и посплю ещё пару часов. День будет тяжёлым.  
— Хорошо. Возвращайся.  
Уилл поджал губы.  
— Я, наверное, прилягу у себя. Не хочу тебя больше будить.  
— Да ничего страшного, — поспешила ответить она. — Я не против.  
— Эбби, — Уилл повернулся к ней. — Ты не знаешь, какого это — толком не спать неделями. Не хочу, чтобы ты прошла через это из-за меня.  
Девушка отпрянула. Подтянула колени к груди.  
Уилл поднялся. Принялся собирать раскиданную одежду.  
— Уилл… — попыталась что-то сказать Эбигейл, когда он, уже одетый, стоял в дверях.  
Король улыбнулся ей и вышел из комнаты.  
***  
К Ганнибалу он не пошёл. Вместо этого прогулялся по темным коридорам и через некоторое время вышел в сад. Было по-утреннему прохладно, а праздничный камзол, казавшийся вчера таким тёплым, едва ли мог согреть.  
Но Уилл не спешил возвращаться обратно. Наслаждаясь редкими минутами спокойствия и умиротворения. Он просидел так несколько часов, пока зубы не начали стучать друг о друга. И начал подумывать о том, чтобы вернуться в замок, как вдруг на плечи опустилось теплое одеяло.  
Уилл удивлённо вцепился в плотную ткань. Неужели он так глубоко задумался, что пропустил приближение Ганнибала? Тот точно это так не оставит.  
— Эбигейл в детстве любила сказку про ледяного короля. Но не думаю, что ей понравится, если её муж превратится во что-то подобное.  
Юноша нахмурился, оборачиваясь.  
— Леди Беделия? — спросил он.  
Королева улыбнулась ему.  
— Не против, если я присоединюсь?  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Тоже не спится?  
Женщина плотнее укуталась в наброшенную на плечи накидку из волчьей шкуры.  
— Мне пора возвращаться домой. Я и так слишком тут задержалась.  
— Вам здесь всегда рады, — ответил Уилл.  
— Эбигейл придерживается того же мнения?  
Уилл усмехнулся, не глядя на Беделию.  
— Вы её мать.  
— Мачеха, как она уже Вам сообщила, — женщина склонила голову на бок. — Ей ещё не надоело притворяться бедной сироткой?  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — юноша повернулся к королеве, расправляя плечи.  
— Эбигейл хорошая девочка. Но не такая невинная и беззащитная, как Вам кажется, Уильям, — королева встретилась с его взглядом. — Уверена, она нарисовала Вам меня как монстра о двух головах.  
— Не совсем. Она отмечала, что вы несколько строги.  
— Ровно настолько, насколько это необходимо, когда воспитываешь девочку-подростка. К тому же, так рано лишившуюся матери. Ещё какие-нибудь страшные истории?  
Уилл натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Хотите сказать, что Эбигейл врёт?  
— Вам лучше меня должно быть известно, как можно вводить в заблуждение, говоря чистейшую правду. Разве Вы не усвоили этот урок от Ганнибала? — Беделия приподняла бровь.  
Уилл промолчал. Не сдерживая злой ухмылки, появившейся на лице.  
Королева вновь отвернулась от него, глядя вдаль.  
— Она пыталась убить своего брата, когда тот только родился.  
Уилл сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Сколько ей было? Десять?  
Он задрал рукав камзола, показывая длинный шрам на предплечье.  
— Мой брат скинул меня с дерева, когда ему было десять. Дети часто совершают глупые неосторожные поступки.  
— Не такие дети, как Вы. Не такие, как Эбигейл. Она уже тогда понимала, что означает появление наследника мужского пола в её семье. Что она окажется на втором месте во всех отношениях.  
— Вас послушать, так моя жена — монстр, — сказал Уилл, растирая замёрзшие пальцы. — А послушать её, так монстр — Вы. И кому я должен верить?  
— Вы так и не поняли? — голос Беделии дрогнул. — Мы все монстры, мой дорогой. И Вы, и я, и Эбигейл. Но мы ещё стараемся если не поступать правильно, то хотя бы искать оправдания для своих злодеяний. Есть такие чудовища, которые давно отринули понятия морали.  
— Как Верджер.  
— Как Верджер, — согласилась Беделия. — И как Ганнибал.  
— Ему бы не понравилось сравнение.  
— Он и сам невольно проводит такую параллель. Иначе не старался бы избавиться от Верджера так яростно. Скажите… Ганнибал уже предлагал Вам убить его?  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Слишком легко было разговаривать об этом с Беделией. С кем-то, кто понимал Ганнибала почти так же хорошо, как и сам Уилл.  
— Теперь ясно, чем Вы ему так нравитесь, — сказал юноша. — Вы видите, какой он на самом деле.  
— Так же, как и Вы. Только моему взору не мешают сентиментальные привязанности.  
Это не было попыткой обидеть или поддеть, однако Уилл насторожился. Обернулся к королеве, прищурившись.  
— Вы в этом уверены?  
— В чём конкретно?  
— В том, что Ваш интерес к Ганнибалу основан исключительно на любопытстве?  
— Да, — сказала Беделия. Но Уилл уже получил свой ответ.  
— Знаете, — вздохнул юноша. — Не только Вы умеете читать по лицам.  
Он поднялся на ноги, стягивая с плеч одеяло и складывая его на скамью.  
— Не забудьте попрощаться с ним перед отъездом. Будет грубо с Вашей стороны уехать вот так.  
Уилл пошёл к замку.  
— Берегите её, — донёсся до него голос королевы.  
Уилл остановился, не оборачиваясь.  
— Не позволяйте Ганнибалу увидеть в ней соперницу.  
***  
Проводы королевы прошли довольно спокойно. Ганнибал и Беделия обменялись лишь сдержанными кивками и вежливыми пожеланиями удачи, но Уилл догадывался, что слова прощания уже были сказаны между ними. Ревность к королеве постепенно угасала, сменившаяся осознанием того, что Ганнибал всё же выбрал его. Из всех людей. С самого начала. Только его. И не собирался этого менять.  
Эбигейл сдержано обняла Беделию и поспешила вернуться на своё место подле Уилла.  
Они втроём стояли во дворе, пока знамена Балтимора не исчезли из поля зрения.  
Тогда Уилл извинился перед женой, обещая позже обязательно провести с ней время, и направился вслед за Ганнибалом.  
Так они оказались в комнате Лектера.  
— Думаю, нам есть о чём поговорить, — начал мужчина, останавливаясь в центре комнаты.  
Уилл запер замок на двери и обернулся.  
— Например?  
— О событиях прошлой ночи. _Всех_ событиях.  
Юноша подошёл ближе.  
— Например о том, что случилось на балконе? — Уилл хитро улыбнулся, подаваясь вперёд и оставляя мокрый поцелуй на линии челюсти.  
Ганнибал поднял голову, то ли уходя от ласк, то ли подставляя шею. Уилл остановился на втором варианте, продолжая покрывать поцелуями кожу.  
— Зачем говорить об этом, если можно повторить? — спросил Уилл, распутывая завязки на штанах Ганнибала. И принимая его молчание за согласие.  
Юноша опустил ладонь на член Ганнибала и усмехнулся.  
— Я думал об этом со вчерашнего вечера.  
Уилл опустился на колени, и, глядя снизу вверх на Лектера, обхватил губами головку.  
Вознаграждением ему стал низкий утробный звук, почти что рык, вырвавшийся из горла мужчины. Уилл продолжил своё занятие, то вбирая практически целиком, то выпуская член Лектера изо рта, и чем дольше он продолжал, тем чаще и сильнее вздрагивал Ганнибал. Он опустил ладонь на затылок юноши, вплетая пальцы в его волосы. Но всё ещё сдерживал себя, не начиная двигаться самостоятельно. Позволяя Уиллу делать всё самому. Так, как ему того хочется.  
А Уиллу нравилось дразнить Ганнибала, как самому Ганнибалу нравилось дразнить его.  
Доведя Лектера до грани, Уилл выпрямился, довольно улыбаясь и вытирая губы рукавом.  
— Благодарю, — нетвёрдым голосом сказал Лектер, приводя одежду в порядок. — Но это всё равно не избавит тебя от разговора.  
Уилл мысленно выругался.  
— Я и не пытался, — сказал он, прокашлявшись.  
Лектер усмехнулся.  
— Я ведь уже говорил, что твои фокусы на меня не действуют, Уилл.  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул и уселся на кровать, забирая под себя ноги в сапогах. Прекрасно зная, как это раздражает Ганнибала.  
Лектер шлёпнул его по колену, и Уилл выпрямил ноги, стягивая сапоги и вновь усаживаясь в ту же позу.  
— Как всё прошло с Эбигейл?  
— Тебе нужны подробности или что? — спросил Уилл.  
Ганнибал опустился рядом.  
— Это совершенно новый для тебя опыт. Возможность доминировать в отношениях. Получить власть над другим человеческим существом, так что скажи мне. Как это было?  
Уилл спрятал лицо в ладонях, вызывая в памяти свою первую брачную ночь.  
Это было странно. Совершенно непривычно. Хрупкое тело в его руках. Настолько хрупкое, что можно разбить, если сожмёшь чуть сильнее. Оставишь синяки на фарфоровой коже. Причинишь боль, которую совсем не хочешь причинять. Поэтому приходится сдерживаться, быть внимательным и постоянно думать, думать, думать. Не о себе.  
Он попытался описать Ганнибалу это ощущение, но ему не хватило слов.  
Интересно, Лектер чувствовал себя так же, когда впервые касался его? Когда они впервые занимались сексом по-настоящему и были настолько близки, что сложно было провести границу между одним и другим?  
— У тебя никогда не было возможности доминировать надо мной. Из-за разницы в возрасте и опыте, по большей части, — сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл поднял на него взгляд, невольно задерживая дыхание.  
— Но я боюсь, что если бы ты получил надо мной власть, ты бы не знал, что с этой властью делать, — продолжил мужчина. — Однако ты можешь испробовать себя и в другой роли. _Должен_ испробовать себя в другой роли. Пусть не со мной. Пусть это будет твоя жена.  
— То есть, — начал Уилл практически шёпотом. — Ты позволяешь мне с ней спать?  
— Да, — сказал Ганнибал. Лицо его вновь ничего не выражало. — И даже оставаться у неё после.  
Так вот в чём дело.  
Уилл мрачно усмехнулся, опуская голову. Вот к чему весь этот разговор. Ганнибалу нужно было во что бы то ни стало взять ситуацию под контроль. Дать Уиллу разрешение спать отдельно от него. Иначе это было бы неповиновением со стороны юноши, а такого Лектер допустить не мог.  
— Это всё равно не сработает, — успокоил его король. — Я не буду давать ей спать своими кошмарами. Только ты способен отгонять от меня мертвецов, Ганнибал.  
Наконец лицо Лектера приобрело удовлетворённое выражение. Уилл едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
***  
Ганнибал вновь нацепил свой жуткий плащ и зализал волосы. Кого он собрался пугать на этом мини-совете, Уилл так и не понял.  
Сам он сидел на столе в библиотеке, обнимая колено. В кругу семьи можно было позволить себе такое поведение, однако Лектер держался так, будто выступал как минимум перед четвертью королевства.  
Марго сидела в кресле, ровно держа спину. Повязки на её плече уже не было, однако рубец шрама был отчётливо виден. На диване расположились Брайан и Джеймс. Последний, собственно говоря, именно сейчас Уиллу был не нужен, но позвать куда-то одного брата и не позвать другого значило нажить себе смертельного врага — это Уилл усвоил ещё с детства.  
— Кто наследует королевство в случае смерти Мэйсона? — спросил Уилл. — В некоторых государствах в случае отсутствия прямых наследников мужского пола, престол наследуется женщинами.  
— Не в нашем, — вздохнула Марго. — Если Мэйсон умрёт, корона отойдёт какому-то дальнему полубезумному родственнику, никак не мне.  
— Но если бы у Вас был ребёнок, наследником стал бы именно он? — спросил Лектер.  
— Да. Но Мэйсон позаботился о том, чтобы лишить меня такой возможности.  
Выглядела она холодно и отстранёно, но Уилл догадывался, какие эмоции бушевали за этой маской.  
Брай, видимо, тоже догадывался. Он протянул руку со своего места и накрыл ладони Марго, сложенные на коленях. Девушка никак на это не отреагировала.  
— Сколько человек об этом знает? — продолжал Ганнибал. — Помимо Вашего брата и тех извергов, что сотворили это с Вами.  
— Я не уверена. Я была без сознания бóльшую часть времени. Он не делал официального заявления о моём бесплодии, если вы об этом.  
— То есть, если убедить нескольких человек молчать, мы вполне можем найти ребёнка — любого ребёнка — и назвать его наследником Верджеров? — спросил Уилл, слегка подаваясь вперёд.  
Марго вдруг изменилась в лице. Она коснулась шрама на плече.  
— В роду Верджеров довольно сильная наследственность. В прошлом часто бывали случаи кровосмешения, чтобы сохранить чистоту рода. Все рождённые дети проходят некий ритуал посвящения, в ходе которого служитель определяет, течёт ли в ребёнке кровь Верджеров, или произошла измена.  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула.  
— На плече у большинства Верджеров есть родимое пятно, передающееся по наследству. Его трудно с чем-то спутать, оно довольно специфической формы, — Марго указала на безобразный шрам. — Оно должно быть прямо здесь. Если ребёнок рождается без него, он считается бастардом. Женщину, уличённую в неверности, тут же казнят. А что делать с ребёнком — решает король.  
— Он не просто ударил Вас ножом, — тихо сказал Ганнибал. — Ваш брат лишил Вас фамильного имени.  
Марго посмотрела на него, не говоря ни слова. За всё время, прошедшее с возвращения Марго, между ними с Ганнибалом установилась странная форма доверительных отношений. Марго не проявляла к нему агрессии, и Лектер в свою очередь, казалось, даже переживал за неё.  
— То есть, нам нужен ребёнок Верджера, — задумчиво сказал Брайан. — Может, заплатить какой-нибудь девице, чтобы совратила его?  
Уилл уставился на него, едва скрывая удивление. Толковых идей от Брайана он ожидал в последнюю очередь.  
— Мой брат предпочитает мальчиков, — безэмоционально ответила Марго. — Сомневаюсь, что его мужское достоинство хоть раз оказывалось в женском лоне.  
Уиллу на ум пришли совсем плохие воспоминания. Внутри начала зарождаться злость. Должен же быть способ!  
— Не думаю, что это проблема, — отозвался наконец Лектер. — Есть вещества, вызывающие у мужчины непреодолимое желание. И есть вещества, которые могут вызвать галлюцинации, чтобы размыть воспоминания о произошедшем.  
— Вы предлагаете опоить моего брата, а потом заставить переспать с проституткой? — спросила Марго, приподнимая бровь.  
Брайан и Джеймс обменялись удивлёнными взглядами.  
— Именно так, миледи, — ответил Ганнибал.  
Уилл замер, ожидая ответа. Готовясь услышать любой вариант.  
— Я за, — наконец сказала Марго.


	38. Глава 38

— Ты сегодня вообще ел? — это были первые слова, которые Уилл услышал от своей жены за последние пару дней. Он удивлённо вскинул голову, отрываясь от доклада казначея. Который, мягко говоря, совсем его не порадовал.  
— Что? — переспросил король.  
Эбигейл вздохнула, проходя вглубь кабинета, который был обустроен совсем недавно.  
— Завтрак, Уилл. Или обед. Когда ты последний раз ел? — спросила она, останавливаясь перед его столом. — Ну, знаешь, — она поднесла ко рту невидимую ложку в ответ на его удивлённый взгляд. — Активно двигал челюстью.  
Активно двигал челюстью Уилл этим утром, однако по причинам, совсем не связанным с приёмом пищи.  
— Вчера? — спросил Уилл, не успевая сообразить, какой ответ будет правильным.  
Или это было позавчера… Нет, вчера вечером! Он как раз проходил мимо столовой, когда услышал доносившийся оттуда смех. Он бы и рад был присоединиться к семье, но ему срочно нужно было отыскать Ганнибала, чтобы заверить планы строительства укреплений. После возни с бумажками слуги принесли в кабинет вазу с фруктами и графин с вином. Уилл точно помнил, как съел яблоко. Или это был персик? Да какая разница.  
Однако в животе заурчало, и взгляд Эбигейл стал осуждающим.  
— Пошли, Марго и Брай с Джимми уже наверняка нас ждут, — девушка забрала лист бумаги у короля из рук и отложила в сторону.  
— Эбби, — мягко осадил её Уилл. — Сейчас я очень занят. Может быть, позже.  
Девушка честно попыталась скрыть своё разочарование, но от юноши всё равно не ускользнуло, как поникли её плечи.  
Он поднялся из-за стола, подходя к жене.  
— Я знаю, что мы мало времени провели вместе за последние несколько дней. Но сама понимаешь…  
Уилл обхватил ладонями лицо Эбигейл.  
— На самом деле у меня есть для тебя сюрприз. Я ведь так и не вручил тебе свадебный подарок.  
Глаза девушки загорелись озорной искрой.  
— И что же это?  
Уилл покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
— Если я скажу, то не будет сюрприза. Завтра ты всё узнаешь. Обещаю.  
Уилл легко поцеловал её в губы. И в это мгновение скрипнула дверь.  
Эбигейл испуганно отпрянула от мужа и резко обернулась к прибывшему.  
— Прошу прощения, я помешал, — Ганнибал слегка поклонился, входя в комнату. — Моя королева.  
— Всё в порядке, — краснея, пробормотала она.  
В руках у Лектера был большой серебристый поднос. Ганнибал прошёл вперёд, поравнявшись со смущённой парочкой, и опустил поднос на стол, прямо поверх бумаг. После этого, ещё раз поклонившись, покинул помещение.  
Уилл едва сдержал смешок.  
— Вот видишь, — сказал он, приподнимая клош с одной из тарелок. — Вопрос с обедом решился сам собой.  
***  
— Пахнет, как конюшни, — заявила Эбигейл.  
— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул Уилл. — Ты могла хотя бы сделать вид, что не догадалась, куда мы идём!  
Эбби хихикнула и коснулась его ладоней, закрывающих ей глаза.  
— Извини, но это слишком очевидно.  
Король усмехнулся и опустил руки.  
— Ну ладно. Всё равно уже пришли.  
Он огляделся в поисках нужного стойла и подвёл к нему Эбигейл. Кобылица рыжей масти заинтересованно подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на посетителей.  
— Это Санфлауэр, — Уилл махнул рукой в сторону лошади. — Санни, знакомься, это моя жена Эбигейл.  
Кобылица фыркнула. Эбигейл протянула руку, чтобы погладить Санни.  
— Разве ты не красавица? — прошептала девушка. — Сколько ей? — спросила королева, не поворачиваясь.  
— Три. Это, в общем, и есть мой подарок. Часть его… Твоя лошадь ведь осталась в Балтиморе.  
— О, Уилл…  
Эбби, казалось, кинулась бы ему на шею, если бы могла оторваться от лошади.  
Юноша усмехнулся. Он терпеливо дождался, когда Эбби наворкуется с новой подругой.  
— Готова теперь увидеть другую часть подарка?

Стражники, охранявшие вход в оружейную, сразу вскочили со своих мест, как только король с королевой подошли ближе.  
— Сэр Уильям. Леди Эбигейл, — поклонился один из них.  
Второй попытался смахнуть со стола разложенные игральные карты. Уилл сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
Он поприветствовал стражников сдержанным кивком.  
Королева прищурилась, затем по лицу её расплылась улыбка.  
— Альфред, верно? — спросила она, обращаясь к поприветствовавшему их стражнику. — Вы как-то помогли мне добраться до зала совещаний, когда я заблудилась.  
— Верно, миледи, — по лицу стражника расплылась ответная улыбка.  
Уилл, не слушая их, прошел в оружейную. Подарок для Эбигейл лежал на столе. Уилл подошёл ближе, подхватывая арбалет, обернулся и протянул его подоспевшей жене.  
— Сделан на заказ. На это ушло чуть больше времени, чем я ожидал, поэтому пришлось затянуть с подарком.  
Эбигейл забрала оружие из его рук и тут же вскинула арбалет, целясь в сторону. Затем снова опустила. Пробежалась пальцами по деревянной резьбе.  
— Если позволите, миледи, — сказал стражник, разговаривавший с Эбигейл. — Он лёгкий и удобный. Спуск не слишком жёсткий, но и случайно из него тоже не выстрелишь.  
Он взял со стола болт.  
— Желаете попробовать?  
Эбигейл кивнула, и довольно ловко зарядила арбалет, пока стражник устанавливал в углу мишень.  
Уилл наблюдал за тем, как девушка вскидывает оружие. Как прицеливается. Задерживает дыхание.  
Она была удивительно красива в этот момент. Тонкая, сосредоточенная, решительная. Будто бы это не она несколько минут назад шутила, смеялась и улыбалась.  
Наконец Эбби нажала на крючок и стрела со свистом рассекла воздух, попадая ровно в нарисованный на мишени красный круг.  
— Превосходный выстрел, — сказал стражник.  
Уилл молча разглядывал выражение, появившееся на лице жены. Может быть, она и впрямь не такая, какой показалась ему с самого начала. Но и Уилл совсем не такой, каким кажется.  
— Спасибо тебе, — прошептала Эбби одними губами.  
Юноша улыбнулся ей.  
— Думаю, скоро у тебя появится возможность пустить его в ход.  
***  
— А почему доктор Лектер с нами не поехал? — спросила Эбби. — Он как-то упоминал, что тоже охотится.  
Уилл мрачно усмехнулся. Охотится. Только не на четвероногую добычу.  
Его лошадь вдруг дёрнулась, и Уилл крепче вцепился в поводья.  
— У него есть дела, которые нельзя откладывать, — пояснил юноша, выравнивая ход. — Может быть, он присоединится к нам в следующий раз.  
Когда им не нужно будет воплощать план по убийству союзника.  
— Он теперь занимается только государственными делами? Или всё ещё лечит?  
Они ехали позади всех. Эбигейл, собственноручно подстрелившая косулю, просто светилась от радости. Уилл же хотел только побыстрее вернуться в замок.  
— Ты можешь обращаться к нему с любой проблемой, в том числе и если поранишься или заболеешь. Если не найдёшь Ганнибала, Чилтон тоже может помочь. Он не такой ужасный доктор, каким кажется. Просто не самый приятный человек. Только Ганнибалу не рассказывай. Он привык считать, что кроме него никто здесь ничего не знает и не умеет.  
Эбби улыбнулась. Несколько минут они ехали молча, затем девушка снова завела разговор.  
— А ты не так плохо держишься в седле. Я боялась, что тебя правда придётся привязывать.  
Юноша повернул голову в её сторону.  
— Я просто не очень уверенно себя чувствую верхом.  
Эбби натянула поводья, останавливая лошадь.  
— Уверенность приходит с практикой. Просто расслабься.  
Уилл тоже остановился. И ему совсем не нравился хитрый блеск, появившийся в глазах жены.  
— Догоняй! — крикнула она и, ударив лошадь пятками по бокам, помчалась вглубь леса.  
Уилл выругался сквозь сжатые зубы. Тоскливо посмотрел в сторону замка. Затем, тяжело вздохнув, направился следом.  
Рыжий хвост Санфлауэр мелькал между деревьями, и Уилл довольно быстро нагнал их.  
Вместе они выехали на небольшую поляну и замедлили ход.  
Уилл стёр со лба крупные капли пота.  
— Вот видишь, — улыбнулась Эбби. — Всё оказалось не так страшно.  
Уилл как раз собирался ответить ей что-нибудь, как вдруг его жеребец громко заржал. Кобыла Эбигейл тоже нервно заметалась. Уилл посмотрел вперёд и увидел большого медведя на другой стороне поляны.  
Конь Уилла встал на дыбы, скидывая седока. Король полетел на землю, едва успев высвободить ногу из стремени. Он приложился затылком о твёрдую землю и на мгновение перед глазами потемнело.  
— Держись, — прозвучал над ним голос Ганнибала. — Не теряй сознания.  
Юноша с трудом разлепил глаза, оглядываясь в поисках источника голоса. Но его здесь не было. Просто не могло быть.  
Зато здесь была Эбигейл, которая едва успела слезть со своей перепуганной лошади, прежде чем та унеслась в лес.  
Девушка оглянулась и, заметив Уилла, тут же бросилась к нему.  
— Уходи отсюда, — процедил король сквозь сжатые зубы. — Эбби, уходи.  
— Без тебя я не уйду, — сказала она. Перекинула руку Уилла себе через плечо. — Давай, попытайся встать.  
Медведь тем временем заревел. Он двинулся в их сторону.  
Обычно медведи не нападали на людей в этих краях, если не подойти слишком близко. Но именно этот, видимо, подобных правил не придерживался.  
Уилл сел, отползая чуть дальше.  
— Эбигейл, уходи и приведи помощь. Со мной всё будет в порядке, иди!  
Перед глазами всё плыло. Уилл попытался сосредоточится. Если Эбби уйдёт, он сможет поджечь сухую траву перед медведем и отпугнуть его.  
Но девушка уходить не собиралась.  
— Уилл!  
Юноша с трудом повернулся. К ним спешил Брайан. Он остановился и вскинул свой арбалет, целясь в медведя. Выстрелил. Болт пробил шкуру, заставив животное взвыть и только разозлив его ещё сильнее. Выбора не было. Уилл почувствовал, как внутри зарождается пламя. Как ярость бушует в груди. Как покалывает кончики пальцев. Он позволил этой силе выйти из-под контроля, и земля впереди них тут же загорелась. Медведь взревел, становясь на задние лапы. Он был олицетворением самой природы. Могучей. Неуправляемой. Но Уилл… Уилл был силой, которая могла потягаться с природой. С чем угодно. С кем угодно. Он был хаосом. Он был разрушением. Он был смертью.  
Юноша сжал ладонь в кулак и сердце зверя перестало биться. Взорвалось в грудной клетке.  
Медведь пошатнулся и тяжело упал, и сама земля под ним содрогнулась.  
Уилл вытянул руку и забрал пламя назад, чтобы оно не охватило храброго воина, павшего в неравной битве с человеческой силой.  
На юношу накатила слабость. Руки задрожали. И после этого он провалился в пустоту.  
***  
Теплая ладонь коснулась лба. Уилл что-то промычал, пытаясь её скинуть. И тогда ладонь сменилась чем-то холодным и мокрым.  
Уилл приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Ганнибал, дай поспать, — пробурчал юноша, поднимая руку и стаскивая мокрую тряпку со лба.  
— Уилл, — услышал он женский голос.  
Затем его правое веко бесцеремонно задрали, и юноша увидел над собой лицо Чилтона.  
— С пробуждением, Ваше Величество, — кисло сказал он, проверяя второй глаз. — Жить будет, — повернулся он куда-то в сторону. — У Кроуфордов крепкие черепушки.  
Пересохшие губы снова слиплись, и король с трудом их разлепил.  
— Пить хочу, — сообщил он. Во рту царила помойка.  
Кто-то коснулся его плеча. Уилл повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Эбигейл, протягивавшей ему кружку. Девушка помогла ему приподняться на постели и поднесла кружку к губам.  
— Спасибо, — Уилл вытер губы и вернул влажную тряпку, которую всё ещё сжимал в кулаке, на лоб. Голова раскалывалась, будто изнутри её долбили молотком. А ещё его мучила жажда иного рода. Он потратил много сил. И до сих пор их не восполнил.  
— Где Ганнибал? — спросил король, устраиваясь на подушке. Попытался сосредоточиться, чтобы услышать зов его силы, но ничего не вышло.  
— Мы не смогли его найти, и я позвала доктора Чилтона, — сказала Эбби, сжимая ладонь мужа.  
Чилтон нарочито громко вздохнул.  
— Что вообще произошло? — спросил Уилл.  
— А ты не помнишь? — откуда-то издалека донёсся голос Брайана.  
Уилл приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел в сторону брата.  
— Я, кажется, с лошади упал…  
Эбигейл издала непонятный звук, похожий на всхлип.  
— Вам нужен отдых, Ваше Величество, — встрял наконец Чилтон. — Так что я вынужден попросить всех покинуть помещение.  
Эбигейл ещё сильнее вцепилась в Уилла, будто её силком оттаскивали от него.  
— Я хочу остаться с мужем, — тихо, но твёрдо сказала она.  
— Хорошо, — сжалился Чилтон. — Если ему станет хуже, пошлите за мной. И, во имя всех богов, никого к нему не пускайте!  
Уилл протестующе заворчал, но его никто не слушал.  
Когда дверь закрылась за последним посетителем, Уилл уже было снова заснул. Но вдруг Эбигейл нервно прочистила горло.  
— Уилл… — начала она, присаживаясь на край кровати. — Ты помнишь, как ты убил медведя?  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Слишком долго решая, соврать ей или сказать правду.  
— Помню, — ответил наконец он.  
— Это было… странно. Что это было?  
Можно было бы сейчас надавить на жалость. Сказать, что он устал. Отмахнуться. Соврать, что он и сам не знает, что это было. Но какой смысл?  
— Магия, — сказал он честно. — Полагаю, ты никогда не видела подобного.  
— Это… Это показалось мне опасным, Уилл.  
— Да? — юноша поджал губы. — А мне опасным показался грёбаный разъяренный медведь, который нёсся на нас.  
Он вздохнул, увидев, каким испуганным стало лицо девушки.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Уилл. — Я это контролирую. Моя сила не причинит никому вреда.  
Большего, чем уже причинила, подумал он, но вслух этого не сказал.  
Девушка осторожно легла рядом, провела пальцами по его щеке.  
— Эта сила… Она у тебя с рождения?  
— Да, но проявилась она в подростковом возрасте.  
— Как это случилось? — спросила Эбби.  
Уилл снова тяжело вздохнул. Он не хотел вновь вспоминать тот вечер. И он не хотел выдавать Ганнибала. Чем меньше Эбигейл будет знать про это, тем крепче будет спать по ночам. Хватило того, что она испугалась Уилла.  
— Я был очень расстроен. И это… Просто случилось.  
— Ты кого-нибудь поранил? Или поранил себя?  
Иногда ему снится тот вечер, и Уилл пытается сосчитать, скольких человек он убил там, в подземелье. И цифры всякий раз разные.  
Ещё он вспоминает ожоги на руке Ганнибала. От которых до сих пор остались следы.  
— Да, — сказал Уилл. — Я причинил много боли. Но такого больше не повторится.  
— Даже если ты очень сильно разозлишься?  
Юноша поджал губы. Не зная, что на это ответить. Не зная, до каких пор он способен сохранять контроль.  
— Ты боишься меня?  
— Нет! — ответила Эбигейл. Слишком поспешно.  
Затем добавила уже тише:  
— Ты сам этого не боишься?  
Она не хотела его задеть. Но Уилл почувствовал острый укол обиды.  
И сожаления.  
— Боялся раньше, — честно признался он. — Сейчас… Даже не знаю.  
Сейчас он был уверен, что никаких дурных последствий его дара уже не будет.  
А если они и будут, Лектер поможет ему со всем справиться.  
— Кто-нибудь ещё знает? Твоя семья… — Эбигейл всерьёз беспокоила эта тема.  
Уилл попытался вспомнить, каково это было в первый раз. Когда всё вокруг сходит с ума, и ты просто не можешь это контролировать. Ты не можешь этого понять. Принять. И тебе страшно.  
Он вспомнил, как впервые увидел сияние, окутывающее Ганнибала, и это едва его не ослепило. Как он хотел, чтобы всё это происходило с кем-нибудь другим. Или чтобы всё это оказалось сном.  
— Ганнибал знает, — сказал Уилл наконец. — Теперь, видимо, и Брай с Джимми тоже. Может быть даже Марго. Или половина замка. Брайан слишком любит трепать языком.  
— Любил, — поправила его Эбби.  
— Что? — Уилл нахмурился.  
— Любил трепать языком. Он сам говорил. Мы с ним разговаривали, я… спрашивала, каким ты был в детстве. И, судя по тому, что я слышала, вы оба очень изменились с тех пор.  
— В любом случае, сейчас это уже не важно. Если я выйду из замка, а там уже сложили костёр, я не сильно удивлюсь.  
Плечи Эбигейл напряглись. Но она ничего не сказала. Только удобнее устроилась у него на плече.  
Уилл снял уже высохшую тряпку со лба и закрыл глаза. Даже не надеясь уснуть, но как-то незаметно проваливаясь в сон.

Он проснулся из-за белого света, озарившего комнату и ударившего по глазам. Уилл прикрыл глаза свободной рукой. Второй он крепко прижимал к себе жену, спящую у него на груди.  
Свет слегка померк, и Уилл разглядел силуэт. Сердце застучало чаще. Кровь быстрее заструилась по жилам.  
Ганнибал подошёл ближе, и юноша сумел разглядеть его лицо. Облегчение, промелькнувшее в тёмных глазах.  
Лектер посмотрел на спящую королеву, затем вновь перевёл взгляд на Уилла. Приподнял брови, спрашивая, всё ли в порядке.  
Юноша кивнул. Да. Всё в порядке. Он расскажет обо всём позже.  
Ганнибал склонился, касаясь губами его лба. Задержался на мгновение в таком положении. Затем выпрямился. Легко погладил Эбигейл по плечу и направился прочь из комнаты, унося за собой свет.  
Уилл долго смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь. Больше этой ночью он так и не уснул.


	39. Глава 39

Ганнибал вернулся на следующее утро, когда Эбигейл отлучилась к себе, чтобы переодеться и расчесаться.  
Уилл к этому времени уже извертелся на ставшей вдруг такой неудобной кровати. Сидеть было больно — основной удар пришёлся на мягкое место, и теперь вся задница была одним сплошным синяком. Вставать тем более было нельзя — затылку тоже досталось, и голова пульсировала тупой болью практически без перерыва. Оставалось только лежать и плевать в потолок, чем он успешно и занимался.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся юноша, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Доброе утро, Уилл, — Лектер подошёл ближе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Как наковальня, по которой долбят, и долбят, и долбят молотком. Но Чилтон сказал, могло быть и хуже.  
— Поразительная наблюдательность, — фыркнул Лектер. — Ты мог бы быть уже мёртв.  
Ганнибал поджал губы. И лицо его приобрело печальное выражение.  
— Я рад, что ты жив, — тихо добавил он.  
— Да, — Уилл, устав держаться на локтях, опустился на подушку. — Я тоже.  
Ганнибал подвинул стул и сел рядом.  
— Так что всё же случилось? Никто не смог мне толком ничего объяснить.  
Юноша вздохнул.  
— Мы были на охоте. Эбигейл и я отделились от остальных, а потом появился этот медведь. Мой конь перепугался и сбросил меня. Эбигейл слезла со своей лошади и подбежала ко мне, чтобы помочь подняться. В этот момент медведь двинулся на нас. Подоспел Брайан. Он выстрелил, но только сильнее разозлил медведя. А потом я… Мне пришлось… Чёрт, — Уилл спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Ганнибал молчал. Но Уилл чувствовал на себе его внимательный взгляд.  
— Мне пришлось использовать свою силу. При брате и жене. А потом я отключился.  
— Ты всё сделал правильно, — сказал наконец Ганнибал.  
И Уилл вдруг понял, что именно это и хотел услышать.  
Пальцы Ганнибала коснулись ладони юноши. Скользнули чуть выше. Лектер сжал его руку, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки. И одно лишь это прикосновение ощущалось более интимным, чем всё, чем они занимались предыдущие несколько дней.  
Они оба молчали. Но каждый знал, о чём думает другой. Слишком легко они могли проникнуть в разум друг друга. Настолько легко, что границы почти стёрлись.  
Отворилась дверь, и Уилл первым отдёрнул руку. Тут же ощущая укол вины.  
Но в его жизни и так слишком многое перестало быть тайной. Личное. То, чего никто не оказался в состоянии понять.  
— Доброе утро, доктор Лектер, — приветливо кивнула Эбби.  
— Доброе утро, миледи.  
Ганнибал поднялся.  
— Пожалуй, я пойду. Уиллу нужен отдых, а у меня теперь множество дел.  
— Подожди, — выдохнул юноша быстрее, чем смог себя проконтролировать. — Что случилось, пока я был в отключке? Ты нашел то, что искал?  
— Да, — ответил Ганнибал. — Не переживай по этому поводу. Тебе сейчас вообще не желательно напрягаться.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Посмотрел на Эбигейл в поисках поддержки, но та, кажется, приняла сторону Лектера.  
— Я всё равно буду думать о делах, так что лучше скажи мне, как есть, чем я буду додумывать сам.  
Ганнибал поджал губы.  
— Хорошо. Что ты хочешь знать?  
— Что с Верджером?  
— Собирается уезжать.  
Уилл закусил губу. Посмотрел на жену, которая так и мялась у входа.  
— Что-то есть захотелось, — пожаловался ей Уилл. — Может быть, пошлёшь кого-нибудь за куском мясного пирога?  
Взгляд девушки просиял от возможности быть чем-то полезной.  
— Я сама схожу, — сказала она. И поспешила скрыться за дверью.  
— Мясной пирог будет только к ужину, — заметил Ганнибал.  
— Она всю кухню на уши поставит, чтобы его приготовили сейчас.  
— Как некрасиво с твоей стороны, Уилл, — пожурил его Лектер. Но на лице его появилась улыбка.  
— Так что с Верджером? Время поджимает, когда мы приступим к выполнению плана?  
— Мы? — Ганнибал приподнял бровь. — Ты не покинешь пределов этой комнаты ещё как минимум неделю, дорогой мой Уилл.  
— Оставляешь себе всё веселье? Ты всегда был жадным, — юноша вздохнул. — Ну и ладно. Так когда _ты_ планируешь его опоить? Ты уже нашёл девушку, согласившуюся на всё это?  
— Да, нашёл. Сегодня вечером я подмешаю нужные ингредиенты ему в вино. Если после сегодняшней ночи ничего не выйдет, придётся выждать и пригласить Мэйсона к нам с визитом.  
— Просто… Зайди ко мне после и скажи, получилось ли его вырубить.  
— Хорошо, — мягко сказал Лектер. — А теперь отдыхай.  
Уилл окликнул его, когда тот уже был в дверях.  
— Я так и не восстановил запас сил, — признался юноша. — У тебя нет с собой крови?  
Ганнибал протянул ему флягу. Уилл с жадностью присосался к горлышку, чувствуя, как возвращаются силы. Он выпил больше половины и со стоном заставил себя отстраниться. Поднял руку, чтобы вытереть губы, и поймал на себе пристальный взгляд.  
— Что? — спросил юноша, слизнув крупную каплю с уголка губ.  
Ганнибал покачал головой.  
Уилл протянул ему флягу.  
— Оставь себе, — сказал Лектер, и, кивнув напоследок, покинул комнату.  
***  
Эбби была рядом весь день. Бóльшую часть времени она сидела в кресле около окна и что-то читала. Её попытки завести разговор с треском провалились.  
Уилл не хотел разговаривать с ней или с кем-либо ещё. Он просто хотел тишины. И Эбигейл довольно быстро это поняла.  
Чего не скажешь об остальных обитателях замка. Чаще всего Уилл притворялся, что спит, и Эбби поддерживала его маленький спектакль, сообщая решившим его навестить, что Уилл отдыхает, и предлагая им вернуться позже.  
Обычно это срабатывало.  
Но один раз в ответ на робкое «он спит» донеслось:  
— Ну так проснётся!  
Уилл вздохнул, переворачиваясь на спину.  
— Пусти его, — сказал он Эбигейл. — Всё равно не уйдёт.  
Джимми, ковыляя, прошёл в комнату.  
— Рад, что ты не умер, — сказал он. — Хоть и выглядишь как кусок дерьма.  
— Кто бы говорил, — усмехнулся Уилл. — Пришёл надо мной поглумиться?  
Джеймс пожал плечами, присаживаясь на кровать.  
— Над кем ещё мне глумиться? Все теперь так заняты выполнением твоих забот. Даже Брай ходит важный, как индюк надутый. Лектер его заставил какие-то письма писать. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что с этой хренью даже полуграмотный оборвыш справился бы.  
Уилл расхохотался.  
— Значит, ты пришёл пожаловаться, что Брай не обращает на тебя внимания?  
Джимми стиснул зубы. Повернул голову в сторону Эбигейл.  
— Эбби, милая, я хотел бы поговорить с братом наедине, если ты не возражаешь. Боюсь, у тебя уши завянут от тех выражений, которые я собираюсь использовать.  
Девушка хихикнула и вопросительно посмотрела на Уилла.  
Тот кивнул ей.  
— Он правда порой ругается как портовый рабочий. Поэтому мы с Брайаном обычно делаем вид, что его не знаем.  
— Кто ещё делает вид, — Джимми закатил глаза. — Я хотя бы не плачу как баба, когда схвачу занозу.  
— Мне было восемь лет!  
— Восем…надцать, — Джимми притворился, что кашляет.  
— Давай! — воскликнул Уилл, улыбаясь. — Позорь меня перед женой!  
Их полушутливая перепалка успокоила Эбби, и королева, улыбнувшись обоим на прощание, оставила Уилла и Джимми наедине.  
— Не так-то легко её от тебя оторвать, а? — спросил Джеймс, поднимаясь на ноги и ковыляя к тому месту, где недавно сидела Эбби.  
Уилл пожал плечами. Он внимательно следил за передвижениями брата.  
— Так это правда? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Что?  
— Это твоё… колдовство.  
Значит, Брайан всё-таки растрепал. Кто бы сомневался.  
— Да, — ответил Уилл. Джимми не смотрел ему в глаза, разглядывая то обложку книги, которую читала Эбигейл, то свои сцепленные в замок руки.  
— Брай сказал, ты тоже был там, когда Лектер меня вернул.  
— Был. К чему ты ведёшь?  
Уиллу совсем не нравился его тон.  
— Значит, это было колдовство? Так вы с ним избавили меня от болезни?  
— Какая теперь разница? — устало спросил король. — Главное, что ты жив.  
— Нет, не главное! — рявкнул Джимми, поднимая наконец взгляд на брата. — Всё покатилось к чертям после этого! Я просто не могу… Не могу стать таким, как раньше. Всё изменилось, Уилл. Даже мой грёбаный брат стал вести себя как наседка. Джимми, не делай того. Джимми, не делай этого. Будто я всё ещё умираю. Будто я завис в одной и той же точке, и нет возможности сдвинуться ни на дюйм. Всё испортилось, когда ты пропал. Но когда ты вернулся, стало ещё хуже. Ты и твой долбаный друг!  
Уилл не шелохнулся, с ледяным выражением лица выслушивая монолог брата. А когда воцарилась тишина, негромко спросил:  
— Ты закончил?  
Джеймс побелел.  
— Сядь, — всё так же тихо велел ему Уилл. — И теперь послушай меня.  
Кулаки брата сжались и разжались, но он всё же подчинился, падая на стул.  
— Тебе пора понять одну вещь, Джеймс, — сказал король. — Ты не центр этого мира. Ты никогда им не был и никогда им не станешь. И пора бы тебе уже повзрослеть и перестать быть таким эгоистом.  
— Я не… — попытался встрять Джимми.  
— Не эгоист? — Уилл чуть склонил голову на бок. — Всё, что я слышал от тебя за последнее время, это сплошное «я». Что _ты_ чувствуешь. Что _ты_ думаешь. Что _тебе_ не нравится. Ты всегда говоришь о себе. А ты хоть раз пытался представить, каково было мне, когда я вернулся? Когда смотрел на то, что от тебя осталось, и гадал, доживёшь ли ты до рассвета? Мы выросли вместе, Джеймс. Ты мой брат не только по крови. Ты умирал у меня на глазах, и не было ничего, что я мог бы сделать.  
Юноша набрал в легкие побольше воздуха. Эмоции тех дней вдруг нахлынули на него с новой силой. И вместе с ними вернулась и боль, которая по большому счёту никуда и не исчезала. Просто отошла на дальний план.  
— А потом я узнал, что есть способ тебя спасти. И я попросил Ганнибала сделать это. Колдовство или нет — какая разница? Он спас твою жизнь, — Уилл выдержал паузу, наблюдая, как взгляд Джимми становится всё менее и менее яростным. — Что было первым, что ты услышал от Брайана? Можешь не говорить этого вслух. Оставь этот момент себе, просто вспомни. Ты хоть раз пытался представить себя на месте брата? Своего лучшего друга? — Ещё пауза. — Полагаю, что нет. Иначе бы ты понимал, почему он так носится с тобой сейчас, Джеймс. Можешь ли ты представить свою жизнь без него? А он… Он почти лишился тебя. Почти.  
Капля пота стекла по виску, щекоча щёку. Но Уилл не пошевелился.  
— Тебе дали второй шанс, Джеймс, а ты его настойчиво отталкиваешь. Ты отталкиваешь меня, ты отталкиваешь Брайана, ты отталкиваешь всех, кто хочет тебе помочь. Все вокруг ведут себя так, будто ты всё ещё умираешь? Потому что ты сам себя так ведешь! Ты ноешь и жалуешься, пьёшь и грубишь всем подряд. Ты давно смотрел на себя в зеркало? Выглядишь как дикарь. Жалеешь, что не умер? Так пойди и доделай то, что не доделала твоя болезнь. Или возьми наконец себя в руки. Поговори с Брайем, отстриги свои патлы. Займись хоть чем-нибудь. Найди себе подружку. Неужели за всю жизнь тебе не нравилась ни одна девушка?  
— Нравилась, — глухо отозвался Джимми, поднимая глаза. — Но ей нужен был только ты, Уилл. А тебе было всё равно. Я всё-таки думал, что у меня есть шанс, даже хотел ей признаться, но вот незадача… Твой друг разорвал ей горло.  
Уилл лишь чудом не изменился в лице. Разорвал горло? Это… Уилл об этом не знал. Никто никогда не упоминал об этом, а сам он видел лишь белую простыню, которой укрыли Бев.  
— Каждый из нас рано или поздно ответит за свои поступки, Джеймс. В этой жизни или следующей, когда разрушится святилище богов и наши души в новом обличье ступят на эту землю. Ганнибал ответит за то, что он совершил. Я отвечу за то, что я совершил. А ты… За что ответишь ты?  
Король наконец позволил себе устало сползти на подушках, закрывая глаза.  
— Иди и подумай над этим. Может, поймешь что-то.  
Хлопок закрывшейся двери отдался в голове Уилла усилившейся болью.  
***  
— Он тебя расстроил? — спросила Эбигейл, убирая волосы со лба мужа.  
— Нет, — отозвался Уилл.  
Он хотел спать, но стоило лишь закрыть глаза, как перед ним вставало почти забытое лицо. Тёмные глаза. Чёрные, как смоль, волосы. И мертвенно-бледная кожа, окрашенная алой кровью. Кровь подрисовывало его воображение. Как и зияющую рану на шее Беверли.  
Бев было столько же, сколько Эбби сейчас.  
— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, — тихо прошептала девушка и коснулась губами его щеки. — Что сказал тебе Джимми?  
— То же, что он всегда мне говорит. Какой я козёл, что позволил Ганнибалу спасти его чёртову жизнь.  
— Он… Он просто не знает, что ему делать, — сказала Эбби.  
— А кто знает? — Уилл посмотрел на неё. — Думаешь, я знаю, что мне делать со всем, что сваливается на меня каждый день?  
— Просто будь с ним помягче. Не все такие сильные, как ты.  
— Сильные, — Уилл хмыкнул. — Я не сильный. Я просто держу свои проблемы при себе и не вываливаю их на окружающих.  
— Может быть, стоит иногда… — протянула Эбигейл, находя его ладонь и легко сжимая. — Поделиться с людьми, которые тебя любят.  
— Зачем? Тебе полегчает, если я нагружу тебя своими заботами? Мне вот точно нет.  
— Уилл, ты не можешь со всем справляться в одиночку.  
— Я всю жизнь со всем справлялся в одиночку. И ничего.  
— И поэтому ты мучаешься кошмарами каждую ночь? На сколько ещё тебя хватит?  
— На столько, на сколько нужно, — отрезал он. — Мне приятна твоя забота и твоя компания, но прямо сейчас я хочу побыть один, если ты не возражаешь.  
Девушка отдёрнула руку и поднялась. Уилл не смотрел на неё. И так зная, что на глазах у Эбигейл выступили слёзы. Что он перегнул палку.  
Но он был слишком зол и измотан, чтобы беспокоиться об этом сейчас. Уилл просто хотел, чтобы она ушла. Чтобы оставила его в покое. И перестала учить его, как себя вести.  
Что ж… Его желание исполнилось. Только легче от этого не стало.  
***  
Через несколько часов дверь скрипнула, и Уилл едва не подскочил на месте. Он, кажется, всё-таки задремал, но сон его был беспокойным и полным кошмаров.  
Ганнибал показался на пороге.  
— Уилл? — тихо позвал он.  
— Я один, заходи, — проговорил юноша, потирая глаза.  
— Я только хотел сообщить, что наш план сработал. Осталось лишь подождать, чтобы выяснить, принесёт ли он плоды.  
Лектер всё ещё стоял в дверях. Уилл нахмурился.  
— Как всё прошло? Он ничего не заподозрил?  
— Верджер выпил вино, а затем у него закружилась голова. Он извинился и вернулся в свои покои. Я усыпил его стражу и проводил девушку до двери, дальше она действовала сама. Сейчас она отдыхает. Бедняжка. Я думаю, она в шоке.  
— Кто угодно был бы. Чёрт, если Верджер не самый отвратительный человек на земле, то я даже не знаю…  
Ганнибал хмыкнул, что можно было расценить как согласие.  
— Тебе нужен отдых, Уилл. Постарайся поспать хоть немного. Спокойной ночи.  
— Ты что, не слышал? — король удивленно приподнял брови. — Я один. Эбигейл тут нет. Ты можешь остаться.  
— Я предпочёл бы провести ночь в своих покоях, мой король, — ответил Ганнибал.  
— Это что, ревность? Мы же договаривались!  
— Это не ревность, — спокойно сказал мужчина.  
— Ганнибал. Что не так?  
Послышался тяжёлый вздох. Уилл понял, что задержал дыхание, и выдохнул только когда Лектер заговорил.  
— Король Мэйсон довольно осторожен. Он не стал пить вино, пока не увидел, что я делаю то же самое.  
— Чёрт, Ганнибал! — Уилл сел на постели, на мгновение забывая о своих синяках. И тут же пожалел об этом. — Сколько ты выпил?  
— Достаточно, чтобы почувствовать эффект. Но меньше, чем Верджер. К тому времени, как я получил возможность очистить желудок, оно уже въелось в кровь.  
Уилл снова выругался.  
— В данный момент я ощущаю дискомфорт, — продолжал Ганнибал. — Поэтому я предпочёл бы сегодня остаться у себя. У тебя есть снотворное, ты сможешь заснуть без сновидений.  
— Даже и не думай, — сказал Уилл. — Никуда ты не пойдёшь.  
— Уилл. Ты знаешь, что именно было в вине.  
— Знаю. И именно поэтому хочу, чтобы ты остался. Пожалуйста, Ганнибал. Позволь мне помочь тебе.  
С той же просьбой сегодня к нему самому обратилась Эбигейл. И Уилл просто прогнал её. Что ж, возможно, Ганнибал поступит точно так же.  
Но мужчина шагнул вперёд, запирая за собой дверь на замок. Когда он подошёл ближе, Уилл смог разглядеть капли пота, выступившие у него на коже и скатывающиеся под воротник.  
Ганнибал разулся, присел на кровать и замер.  
Уилл потянулся и опустил ладонь на его плечо, надавливая и заставляя лечь.  
Лектер повернулся на бок, очутившись лицом к юноше.  
Уилл погладил Ганнибала по щеке и потянулся за поцелуем. Ганнибал тяжело дышал, и его кожа была влажной от пота. Уилл опустил руки ниже, задирая рубашку мужчины и касаясь его живота. Ощущая, как остро реагирует Лектер на прикосновения.  
Юноша потянул за пояс его штанов, и Ганнибал приподнялся, помогая стащить их с себя. И сразу же занялся штанами Уилла.  
Уилл обхватил оба их члена ладонью и двинул рукой на пробу. Наградой ему стал сдавленный вздох, который сорвался с губ Лектера.  
— Знаешь, — прошептал Уилл. — Когда тебя нет рядом, чтобы совсем не сойти с ума, я… я иногда касаюсь себя. Представляя, как ты касался бы меня.  
— Насколько часто, Уилл? — шепотом спросил Лектер. Он обнял юношу за плечи одной рукой, крепче прижимая к себе. Так, что они едва не столкнулись лбами.  
— Каждый раз, когда ты уходишь за кровью. Когда я не чувствую тебя рядом.  
— И что же ты делаешь?  
— Я опускаю ладонь на свой член и начинаю двигать ей. Медленно. Как это делаешь ты, чтобы меня подразнить. Чтобы заставить просить.  
— И чтобы растянуть удовольствие, — добавил Ганнибал. Голос его срывался.  
Уилла и самого трясло. Рука его двигалась быстро, в противовес словам. Но обоих это устраивало.  
— О чём ты думаешь в эти моменты?  
— О… — Уилл закусил губу, подавляя стон. — Я думаю о том, что ты скоро вернёшься. И возьмёшь меня как следует. Что чем дольше тебя нет, тем сильнее ты изголодаешься по мне. Как и я изголодаюсь по тебе.  
— Уилл…  
— Я думаю о том, что если ты уйдёшь навсегда, я просто не выдержу.  
Уилл толкнулся в собственную руку, ощущая, как по телу распространяются волны.  
— Я думаю о том, что однажды отпустил тебя. Не захотел пойти с тобой.  
— Мой мальчик, — Ганнибал опустил ладонь на его щёку. И легко коснулся его губ своими.  
— Я думаю о том, что ты не хотел уходить. И уже знал, что вернёшься.  
Лектер вдруг толкнул его, вынуждая лечь на спину. Ладонь Уилла соскользнула и упала на кровать.  
Юноша вздохнул. От удивления и от боли, прострелившей по телу.  
Ганнибал спустился ниже и обхватил его член губами. Опустил руку между своих разведённых бёдер.  
У Уилла перехватило дыхание от этой картины. Но он справился с собой. Ведь ему нужно было донести свою мысль до конца.  
— Ты знал, что вернёшься, и ты хотел, чтобы во второй раз я точно пошёл с тобой. И поэтому ты убил единственного человека, который был мне дорог. И которому был дорог я.  
Ганнибал вобрал до упора. Головка упёрлась в заднюю стенку горла. Уилл застонал. Пальцы сжались в кулаки. Короткие ногти впились в кожу ладоней.  
— Ты убил мою лучшую подругу, Ганнибал, чтобы у меня больше не было повода тебе отказывать, — процедил Уилл сквозь сжатые зубы. — Чтобы я… был… только… твоим…  
Юноша крепко зажмурился. До боли стискивая зубы. Выгибая спину. Подаваясь навстречу.  
И замирая, достигнув пика. Напрягая мышцы. И расслабляя их. Опускаясь обратно на сбитые простыни.  
Ганнибал поднялся. Его губы блестели от слюны. Он подался вперёд, прижимаясь к Уиллу в поцелуе. Юноша почувствовал вкус собственного семени на языке.  
Поцелуй вышел долгим и совсем не нежным. Ганнибал терзал его губы. То покусывая. То зализывая места укуса. Когда же он отстранился, его глаза практически светились.  
— Это не было случайностью, — сказал Уилл. — Ты знал, что это была Беверли.  
— Знал, — подтвердил Лектер. Не двигаясь и внимательно глядя на юношу.  
— Откуда?  
— Она приходила ко мне днём раньше. Просила оставить тебя в покое. Такая храбрая и безрассудная девочка.  
Уилл удивлённо замер, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Я сказал ей, что ты сам приходишь ко мне. И прогонять я тебя не стану. И что ей лучше попытаться поговорить с тобой.  
— А потом… — прошептал Уилл. — Что случилось потом?  
— Как я и говорил, случайность. Она вышла из своей комнаты и увидела меня. И сразу поняла, что случилось. Она бы выдала тебя, Уилл. Ради твоего блага, как ей бы казалось.  
— И ты бы не смог за мной вернуться.  
— Я всё равно бы вернулся. Но всё было бы сложнее.  
— Ты убил её, чтобы она не убедила меня остаться.  
— Это было одной из причин, да.  
Слова, сказанные так непринуждённо, жгли Уилла изнутри.  
Ганнибал всё ещё нависал над ним. Ждал его слов. Ждал его ответа.  
— Ты убил её и напился её крови. Ты убивал людей, чтобы заполучить меня.  
— Убивал, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — И сделаю это снова, если понадобится. Я уже говорил это. Я убью любого, к кому ты прикоснёшься. Потому что ты только мой. Я позволяю тебе играться в любовь с твоей женой, потому что она нам нужна.  
Уилл всё ещё молчал. Не зная, что говорить. Что вообще можно сказать в ответ на это.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — вздохнул Лектер, вдруг опускаясь и укладываясь на него сверху. — Не смотри так, Уилл, будто ты не знал, на что соглашаешься. Будто я не давал тебе выбора.  
Ганнибал уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
Давал. И неоднократно. Теперь Уилл ясно видел моменты, когда он имел возможность уйти. Отказаться от того, что предлагал Лектер. Отказаться разделить с ним его жизнь, его постель и его безумие.  
И каждый раз Уилл выбирал Ганнибала. И каждый раз Уилл знал, чем это обернётся.  
Юноша поднял руку и зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Ганнибала. Поглаживая. Пропуская пряди между пальцев. Ему гораздо больше нравилось, когда Лектер забирал волосы в хвост. Но так тоже было неплохо.  
Уилл повернул голову, целуя Ганнибала в макушку. Делая ещё один выбор. И понимая, какими будут последствия.


	40. Глава 40

После двух недель взаперти Уилл готов был целовать каждый дюйм пола в своём кабинете. Вернуться сюда было здорово. А ещё лучше было вырваться из-под опеки Эбигейл и Ганнибала, у которых просто крышу срывало, когда речь заходила о его здоровье.  
Уилл извинился перед женой, и она приняла его извинения. Но всё же была заметно напряжена в его присутствии, будто боялась сказать что-нибудь лишнее. И неожиданно это причиняло Уиллу боль. Он чувствовал свою вину перед Эбигейл. Но пока не получил шанса её загладить.  
Мэйсон уехал, заставив всех вздохнуть с облегчением. Он ни словом не обмолвился о том вечере, что могло служить как хорошим знаком, так и плохим.  
Постепенно всё приходило в норму. Синяки прошли. Постоянная боль в голове утихла, лишь иногда напоминая о себе.  
Юноша опустился в своё кресло со вздохом облегчения. И взял в руки первый же попавшийся лист бумаги, тут же погружаясь в чтение.  
И едва не подскочил на месте, когда раздался стук в дверь.  
— Войдите, — крикнул Уилл, откладывая лист в сторону.  
— Хэй, — Брайан вошёл, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Тебя выпустили из твоей темницы?  
— Очень смешно, — вздохнул Уилл. За прошедшее время его комната и впрямь стала казаться ему темницей. Находиться в ней стало совсем невыносимо, и возвращаться туда в ближайшее время юноша не планировал. Сегодняшнюю ночь он собирался провести у Эбигейл. А дальше… Как получится.  
Король поднял глаза на брата. Уже готовясь к тому, что тот собирался на него вывалить. Вообще, было удивительно, что он не пришёл раньше. Или же приходил, но не смог миновать круглосуточную «охрану» в лице королевы.  
Брай молчал, не глядя на Уилла.  
Юноша сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Хочешь спросить, как я себя чувствую? — подсказал он. — Или обсудить то, что произошло?  
— И то, и другое, полагаю, — сказал Брайан. — Но не знаю, с чего начать.  
Уилл вызвал на ладони пламя.  
— Начни с этого, — посоветовал юноша, отмечая, как меняется лицо брата. — Да, это колдовство. Да, точно такое же, каким владеет Ганнибал. Да, это проявилось уже давно, и я это скрывал, чтобы избежать вот таких вот разговоров. И нет, ты не скажешь мне ничего, что я не слышал бы от Эбигейл. Если у тебя больше нет вопросов…  
— А я всё думал, — Брай шмыгнул носом, — что общего у тебя может быть с этим монстром.  
— Теперь ты считаешь монстром и меня?  
— Я не знаю, Уилл. Мне стоит так считать?  
Юноша усмехнулся. Поднялся со своего места, огибая стол и облокачиваясь на него.  
— Зависит от того, где провести границу.  
— Между чем и чем? — Брайан вскинул брови.  
— Между монстром и королём.  
Повисло молчание. Уилл внимательно следил за лицом брата, отмечая малейшие изменения.  
— Знаешь, сама по себе моя сила не плохая и не хорошая. Я с ней родился, и меня никто не спрашивал, хочу ли я её. Другое дело, как я её использую.  
Брай скрестил руки на груди, чуть склоняя голову на бок.  
— И как ты её используешь?  
— Ты сам видел.  
— Ты использовал колдовство, когда сражался с Аланом?  
«Сражался с Аланом». Не «убил Алана». Значит, ещё был шанс сохранить хорошие отношения хотя бы с одним братом.  
— Нет, — ответил Уилл.  
— А Лектер?  
— Тоже нет.  
— Кто-то из вас использовал колдовство, чтобы спасти Джимми?  
— Да.  
— Чёрт… — Брайан опустил взгляд в пол. — Ты знаешь, я догадывался. Но подумал, что это всё глупости. Что такого не бывает. Что даже если колдовство и существует, оно на такое не способно. Наверное, мне стоит сказать тебе спасибо.  
— Вы с Джеймсом почему-то оба забываете, что я тоже ваш брат.  
— Трудно постоянно помнить об этом, когда мы видимся пару раз в месяц, — Брайан пожал плечами.  
— Ты сам знаешь, что без меня всё это, — Уилл махнул рукой в сторону стола, — просто рухнет. Так что прошу прощения, что пропускаю семейные ужины.  
— Да, ничего, — Брай вздохнул, опуская взгляд в пол. — Я всё понимаю. Быть королём сложно. У тебя не хватает времени на своих братьев. На свою жену… Только на своего драгоценного советника. К нему ты бежишь в любое время дня… — Брат снова поднял голову, встречаясь с Уиллом взглядом. — … и ночи.  
Юноша похолодел. В горле застал ком. Желудок сдавило спазмом.  
— Я просто не понимаю, — продолжал Брай. — Эбигейл — настоящий подарок судьбы. Она умная, она красивая, она заботливая. И она так сильно влюблена в тебя. Все в замке от неё без ума! Кроме тебя. Ты даже не делишь с ней постель. Вместо этого ты каждую ночь идёшь к нему. Думая, что тебя никто не видит.  
Голова вновь заболела. Во рту пересохло. На лбу выступила испарина. Становилось тяжело дышать.  
Уилл постарался унять охватившую его дрожь. Надо было быть осторожнее! Надо было внимательнее смотреть по сторонам. Надо было не скупиться на магию и отводить от себя ненужные взгляды.  
Надо было думать головой. Уилл понятия не имел, как теперь из этого выбраться. Если Брай расскажет Эбби, то всё пропало. Вся его «нормальная» жизнь с ней.  
— И ты, я полагаю, меня видел, когда… что? Крался в комнату своего брата? — голос, вопреки ожиданию, не дрожал.  
Брайан едва заметно побледнел. Пальцы ещё сильнее впились в предплечье.  
— Это не…  
— Не то, что я думаю? — подсказал Уилл. — Я точно знаю, что это, Брайан.  
Юноша оторвался от стола, делая шаг навстречу брату.  
— Иногда ты просыпаешься среди ночи, потому что тебе кажется, что он всё ещё умирает. Что всё это тебе приснилось, — тихо начал Уилл. — И ты никак не можешь убедить себя, что он где-то рядом. Что он дышит. Что ты не потеряешь его. В такие моменты ты сам начинаешь задыхаться.  
Брайан не смотрел на него, низко склонив голову. Опустил руки, и теперь они безжизненно висели вдоль тела.  
— Ты уже едва не потерял его однажды. И ты ни за что не простишь себе, что тебя не будет рядом, если вдруг что-то случится. Именно поэтому ты пренебрегаешь своей собственной женой, которая, я уверен, готова раскрыть для тебя свои объятия, если ты того захочешь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — прошептал Брайан.  
— Я тоже не могу спать в одиночестве или рядом с Эбигейл.  
— Потому что боишься, что он исчезнет?  
Уилл покачал головой. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
— Потому что боюсь, что исчезну я. Что всё, что случилось со мной, мне просто приснилось. Что я всё ещё там. Смотрю, как Алан убивает отца.  
— Значит, Лектер помогает тебе не сойти с ума? И это всё?  
— Подумай лучше вот о чём… — Уилл покачал головой. — Долго ли Джимми возмущался, когда ты пришёл в первый раз? Его ведь так бесит твоя забота.  
— Он не… Он вообще ничего не сказал.  
Король пожал плечами. И отвернулся от брата.  
— Уилл. Почему ты об этом заговорил? — спросил Брайан.  
Но юноша уже не слушал его, возвращаясь за стол.  
— Что ты имел в виду?  
Уилл схватил бумагу, которую читал до прихода брата, и сосредоточенно уставился в неё.  
Брай не тупица. Сам догадается, что имел в виду Уилл. А когда поймёт, это отвлечёт его от младшего брата хотя бы ненадолго. А потом Уилл что-нибудь придумает.  
***  
С кухни доносился гул голосов вперемешку с грохотом утвари. Уилл постарался миновать шумное помещение как можно скорее. Путь его лежал вниз по лестнице, к комнатам прислуги. Будь на то его воля, Уилл ни за что бы не появился тут снова. Но Ганнибал был где-то здесь, и поэтому Уилл спускался по скрипучим ступеням. Надеясь, что воспоминания, связанные с этим местом, не нахлынут на него подобно морской волне и не погребут под своей толщей.  
Дверь в одну из комнат по левую руку от юноши была открыта. Уилл заглянул туда и увидел Лектера, сидящего на стуле и записывающего что-то в тетрадь, лежащую у него на коленях.  
Комната была совсем крошечной, у двух стен справа и слева от входа стояли две кровати, напротив двери был старенький, но крепкий деревянный стол.  
На одной из кроватей сидела темноволосая девушка. При первом взгляде на неё Уилл подумал, что это Эбигейл. Но девушка подняла на него взгляд, и король увидел абсолютно незнакомое лицо.  
— Милорд, — улыбнулся Ганнибал со своего места, захлопывая тетрадь и поднимаясь на ноги. — Позвольте представить Вам Марису. Девушку, чей ребёнок принесёт нам королевство Верджеров.  
Мариса неловко кивнула, тут же опуская взгляд в пол.  
— Сэр Уильям, — тихо сказала она. И даже голосом она напоминала жену Уилла.  
— Здравствуй, Мариса. Как идут дела?  
— Хорошо, — ответила девушка.  
Ганнибал погладил её по плечу.  
— Её тошнит по утрам, и до сих пор нет болезни кровотечения. Пока нельзя сказать точно, но я думаю, что Мариса ждёт ребёнка.  
Король отвёл взгляд от девушки и посмотрел на Ганнибала.  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо.  
— Я думал о том, чтобы найти ей место среди прислуги Марго… — начал Ганнибал.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Может быть, лучше ей стать одной из служанок Эбигейл? Так её гораздо легче будет спрятать, если Верджер надумает приехать снова. Да и Эбби будет не так скучно среди девочек её возраста.  
Ганнибал кивнул. Обернулся к Марисе.  
— Мы вынуждены попросить тебя держать отцовство твоего ребёнка в тайне, — сказал он. — Особенно от юной королевы.  
Девушка кивнула. Подняла свои огромные голубые глаза на Ганнибала, и Уилла в очередной раз передёрнуло. Воображение подсунуло картину, как это хрупкое создание сжимает в руках Верджер. Как они могли такое допустить? Как они могли сотворить с ней такое?  
— Конечно, — сказала между тем девушка. — Это ведь моя работа — трахаться с богачами и никому об этом не рассказывать. Я так живу с одиннадцати лет.  
— Больше не будешь, — сказал Уилл. — Теперь твоя жизнь будет совсем другой.  
Руки его сами собой сжались в кулаки.  
Мариса ничего не ответила, но юноша и не ждал от неё ответа.  
Ганнибал коротко кивнул ей.  
— Я приду завтра в то же время.

Они с Уиллом вместе вышли из комнаты. Юношу всё ещё слегка трясло.  
— Ты сделал это нарочно? — спросил он.  
— Что?  
— Она похожа на мою жену. Чёрт, в ней даже искра есть!  
Ганнибал скользнул взглядом по юноше.  
— Признаюсь, их сходство с Эбигейл от меня не укрылось. Но я выбирал девушку, исходя из других критериев. Прежде всего, важен был возраст и состояние здоровья. К тому же, она похожа на Брайана. Было бы сложно объяснить, откуда у ребёнка леди Марго и твоего брата рыжие волосы или карие глаза.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, поднимаясь на первую ступень лестницы.  
— Значит, этот ребёнок принесёт нам королевство Верджера. _Нам._  
— Регентами при наследнике станут леди Марго и сэр Брайан. У них обоих достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы с нами сотрудничать.  
Уилл остановился, не доходя несколько шагов до кухни. Оттуда доносился запах еды, от чего желудок скрутило спазмом.  
Уилл поймал Ганнибала за запястье, заставляя остановиться.  
— Ну нет. Выкладывай начистоту. Что ты задумал?  
— Ничего, — Ганнибал недобро прищурился, но Уилла не так просто было запугать. — Марго умная женщина. Твой брат умный мужчина. Но не один из них не знает, каково держать бразды правления в своих руках.  
— Зато ты знаешь, — усмехнулся Уилл.  
— Да. Как и ты. Они не обойдутся без нашей помощи. И мы будем иметь право просить у них помощи взамен.  
— Помощи, — юноша приподнял бровь, — или повиновения?  
— Лояльности, — улыбнулся Лектер.  
— Ты не мог сказать этого раньше? — Уилл махнул рукой, призывая продолжить путь. — Например, когда это только пришло в твою голову?  
— Мне казалось, что это очевидно, — ответил мужчина.  
— Ну, вопреки твоему мнению, я не могу читать твои мысли, — съязвил Уилл. — Что ещё ты забыл мне сказать, думая, что это и так очевидно?  
Они двинулись в сторону кабинета.  
Ганнибал долго молчал, будто собираясь с мыслями.  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что будет, когда война закончится?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, если мы её выиграем?  
— Да.  
Уилл задумчиво прикусил губу. Нет, так далеко он не заглядывал. Слишком был занят тем, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Он покачал головой.  
— Даже если учесть большие потери, после того, как с варварами будет покончено, в наших руках будет самая большая армия на севере, - сказал мужчина.  
— О чём ты? У нас людей едва хватает, чтобы построить укрепления и спрятаться за ними.  
— Ты не считаешь тех солдат, которых Мэйсон держит при себе. Поверь мне, если объединить армию Верджеров с нашей, да ещё и с наёмниками из Балтимора, мы получим силу, с которой придётся считаться каждому.  
Уилл повернулся к нему, и Лектер встретил его взгляд.  
— Боюсь, что я всё-таки могу читать твои мысли, — почти прошептал Уилл. — Не говори мне, что ты хочешь развязать ещё одну войну.  
— Возможно, этого не понадобится, — Ганнибал не улыбался, но король видел искры, плясавшие в его глазах. Он наслаждался своей затеей. — Страны поменьше могут согласиться последовать за нами без применения силы. Им это принесет выгоду, они едва сводят концы с концами и совершенно беззащитны против внешней угрозы. Королевства покрупнее придётся захватывать хитростью и огнём и мечом. Но они разобщены, и мы сможем их заполучить.  
— Ты хочешь построить грёбаную империю, — Уилл закрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая. — Ганнибал…  
— Что?  
— Тебе всегда будет мало, да?  
— Разве _ты_ этого не хочешь? — мужчина пожал плечами. — Оставить после себя что-то великое. Обессмертить наши имена. Всё, что мы с тобой делали до этого… — Ганнибал коснулся его ладони. — Всё, что мы делали, это несли разрушение.  
Уилл переплёл свои пальцы с его.  
— В разрушении есть красота. Мы оба знаем это, мы оба это чувствовали. В разрушении заключен свой смысл, но однажды мы придём к необходимости создать что-то взамен.  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что мы сможем это сделать? — спросил король.  
— Если будем работать вместе, да.  
Юноша крепче сжал его ладонь. С каждой минутой слова Ганнибала звучали всё убедительнее.  
***  
— Я хотел спросить тебя кое о чём, — начал Уилл, стаскивая сапог с левой ноги.  
Эбигейл за его спиной крутилась перед зеркалом.  
— Что такое? — отозвалась она.  
— Есть одна девочка, знакомая Ганнибала. Я так до конца и не понял, но вроде бы она попала в трудную ситуацию, и Ганнибал пообещал её пристроить в замок. Она приблизительно твоя ровесница, и я подумал, может быть тебе нужна ещё одна служанка?  
По расчёту Уилла слова «трудная ситуация» должны были оказаться волшебными. Так и случилось.  
— Особой нужды в служанках у меня нет, но конечно для неё найдется место среди девочек! — сказала Эбби. Она закончила прихорашиваться и, обогнув постель, встала перед Уиллом.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
— За что? Это же такая ерунда… — она смущенно улыбнулась ему.  
Юноша поднялся на ноги и подошёл ближе, обхватывая лицо жены ладонями.  
— За то, что ты у меня такая чудесная, — он поцеловал девушку в щёку. — Добрая. И понимающая.  
Эбигейл хотела возразить, но Уилл прижался губами к её губам.

Уилл опрокинул её на спину и склонился ниже, покрывая поцелуями плечи и грудь.  
Эбби всхлипнула. И осторожно позвала его по имени.  
Юноша вскинул голову.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил он.  
— Нет, я просто… — девушка запнулась. — Я люблю тебя, — продолжила она. — Я, кажется, так этого и не сказала, хотя постоянно об этом думала… Я так люблю тебя, Уилл.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал он. И внезапно осознал, что это было правдой.

После они лежали рядом, глядя на полог кровати. Эбигейл водила пальцами по груди Уилла.  
— Всегда хотела спросить, — начала она. — Что это?  
Эбби коснулась пальцами амулета и тут же испуганно отдёрнула руку, когда он вспыхнул красным.  
Уилл постарался скрыть смешок.  
— Не бойся, он не опасен.  
Юноша приподнялся и сел на кровати, снимая амулет и протягивая его девушке.  
— Он реагирует на магию. Попробуй коснуться его.  
Эбигейл настороженно взглянула на Уилла, а затем на амулет в его руках. Но, не желая показаться трусихой, всё-таки протянула руку. И снова её отдёрнула, едва коснувшись деревянной поверхности.  
— Откуда он у тебя?  
— Это подарок, — Уилл надел амулет обратно на шею. — От Ганнибала.  
— А откуда он у Ганнибала?  
— Понятия не имею, — соврал Уилл. — Это же Ганнибал. У него полно секретов.  
Эбигейл, казалось, была удовлетворена таким ответом. Но складка, залегшая у неё между бровей, так и не разгладилась.  
— Вы с ним хорошие друзья?  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Да. Без него я бы не был тем, кто я есть. У меня не было бы ничего этого… — юноша выдержал паузу. — И у меня не было бы тебя.  
Эбби улыбнулась. Но всё равно она казалась напряжённой.  
— Он очень переживает за тебя. Он места себе не находил, когда ты восстанавливался после падения.  
— Ещё бы. Какой из него будет королевский советник, если король умрёт?  
— Уилл, — девушка пихнула его в плечо. — Не шути так. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Уилл усмехнулся. — Мы многое вместе пережили. Конечно, мы переживаем друг за друга.  
— Да… — Эбби вдруг опустила взгляд на свои колени. — Это ведь всё, правда? Вы хорошие друзья и переживаете друг за друга?  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ничего, просто… Ты ведь не… Не изменяешь мне… с ним?  
— Что? — Уилл соскочил с постели, отступая на несколько шагов. — Что ты такое говоришь? Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло?!  
— Я… Я не знаю, — Эбби спрятала в лицо в ладонях. — Нет, конечно же нет. Глупая, я такая глупая. Как я вообще могла хотя бы на секунду засомневаться! Но она сказала, и я… я не могла выкинуть это из головы, плохо спала несколько ночей подряд, и… О, Уилл! Прости меня, пожалуйста!  
— Стоп. Остановись. Перестань хныкать, — велел Уилл. — Кто и что тебе сказал?  
— Она… Она просто дура! — в сердцах воскликнула Эбби, отнимая ладони от лица. — Уилл, ты простишь меня? Пожалуйста…  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Присел на край кровати и взял её ладони в свои, легко сжимая.  
— Я прощу тебя. Если скажешь, кто запудрил тебе мозги такой ерундой.  
— Фредди, — всхлипнула девушка. — Помнишь, она была с нами в саду, когда ты впервые меня поцеловал.  
Он помнил её. Рыжие волосы. По-лисьему хитрая мордашка. На несколько лет старше, чем Эбби.  
Король стиснул зубы. Размышляя, что и когда пошло не так в его жизни. И почему в последнее время всё перевернулось с ног на голову.  
— Я бы никогда не изменил тебе, Эбби, — тихо сказал Уилл. — Я люблю тебя. Ты моя жена. Ты моя королева. Я поклялся, что буду с тобой в этой жизни и в следующей.  
Ещё никогда ему не было так больно врать.  
— Я знаю, я знаю это… — девушка прижалась к нему. — Я тоже люблю тебя.  
Юноша погладил жену по волосам.  
— Я устал, — сказал он через какое-то время. — Ты, я думаю, тоже.  
Эбигейл крепче его обняла.  
— Только не уходи, пожалуйста. Останься со мной сегодня.  
— Хорошо. Я и не собирался уходить.  
Уилл забрался под одеяло и поудобнее улёгся на подушке. Эбби легла рядом, прижимаясь к нему.  
— В детстве, когда я не могла заснуть, папа часто рассказывал мне сказки. Моя любимая была про ледяного короля. Слышал её когда-нибудь?  
— Кажется, нет, — отозвался Уилл.  
— Хочешь… хочешь, я тебе её расскажу? — голос её всё ещё дрожал.  
— Конечно.  
Девушка прокашлялась и начала свой рассказ.  
— Давным-давно в одном королевстве жили король и королева. Они были уже немолодыми, а детей у них не было. Они пообещали большое вознаграждение тому, кто придумает, как им завести ребёнка. Со всего света к ним съезжались доктора, но никто так и не смог решить их проблему. Пока однажды в королевстве не объявился старый знахарь. Дело было зимой. Он сказал королю, чтобы тот велел лучшим скульпторам выточить для королевской четы сына изо льда. Король посмеялся над знахарем и хотел было его прогнать, но вмешалась королева. Она была доведена до отчаяния и готова была на всё.  
Так что самые искусные мастера взялись за дело. И через несколько дней во дворе королевского замка стояла скульптура мальчика. Он был совсем как живой, только изо льда.  
И тогда старый знахарь прошептал заговор и вдохнул в него жизнь.  
Король и королева не могли поверить своему счастью! У них был сын. Настоящий, живой. Пусть и изо льда, но это всё ещё был маленький мальчик. Они хотели отблагодарить знахаря, но тот исчез.  
Шли годы. Ледяной мальчик рос и превратился в ледяного юношу. Он был необычайно красив и умён. И необычайно одинок. Его сердце было изо льда, и хоть оно и билось, но любить оно не умело. Он не любил даже собственных родителей, хотя был им благодарен за то, что они его вырастили и воспитали. И вот старые король и королева погибли, и страной стал править ледяной мальчик. Он правил хорошо, и при нём королевство не знало нужды. Но что-то всё время терзало и тревожило его, сковывало его ледяное сердце. Он жил словно в тумане, каждый день был таким же скучным, как предыдущий. Однажды от скуки ледяной король отправился гулять по лесу, и там встретил Уголёк.  
И тогда его сердце впервые пропустило удар. Король влюбился. Впервые в своей жизни. И Уголёк… Она почувствовала то же самое в ответ. Ледяной король забрал её в свой замок. Он хотел сразу же, без промедления на ней жениться, но вот беда… Король не мог коснуться возлюбленной, чтобы не обжечься. Свадьбу пришлось отложить. Но Уголёк всё равно осталась жить в замке. Они видели друг друга каждый день, но не могли друг друга коснуться. Обнять. Поцеловать. Это выматывало их, и так жить становилось просто невыносимо. И вот однажды ледяной король решил, что лучше он умрёт в объятиях любимой, чем проживёт так всю жизнь. Они встретились под покровом ночи. Ледяной король протянул руку и коснулся Уголька. Ему было невыносимо больно. Но их любовь оказалась сильнее любых трудностей. И на рассвете, когда Ледяной король открыл глаза, он увидел, что стал живым человеком — из плоти и крови! И в груди его билось настоящее любящее сердце. А Уголёк… Она больше не причиняла боли тем, кто её касался. Её пламя утихло, но осталось пылать в её сердце. Король и Уголёк поженились и жили с тех пор долго и счастливо.  
Уилл внимательно слушал. Глаза его были открыты.  
Эбигейл теснее прижалась к нему.  
— Это очень красивая сказка, — сказал юноша, обнимая жену.  
— Да…  
— Ты — мой Уголёк, Эбби.  
Девушка положила голову ему на плечо.  
— Ты знаешь… Однажды я нашла книжку со сказкой про ледяного короля. И у неё был совсем другой конец. Папа рассказывал всё по-своему, чтобы меня не расстраивать.  
— Чем на самом деле всё закончилось? — спросил Уилл.  
— Король растаял из-за Уголька. А она погасла. На рассвете они оба были мертвы. Они уничтожили друг друга своей любовью, Уилл.  
Юноша молчал. Старая детская сказка захватила его мысли. Только кто на самом деле был королём, а кто Угольком?  
— Наша сказка закончится хорошо, — пообещал он Эбби. — А теперь спи.


	41. Глава 41

Она, казалось бы, совсем его не боялась. Но Уилл видел таких насквозь. Много гонора и блефа. Мало толку.  
Он молчал, разглядывая девушку, которая нагло смотрела на него в ответ.  
И почему он вообще тратил на это время? Ах, да. Его жена вдруг решила, что Уилл ей изменяет. И решила она так, конечно же, не сама.  
— Итак… — подала голос рыжая служанка. — Вы что-то хотели, милорд Уильям?  
Уилл склонил голову на бок, прищуриваясь. Слишком сильно она старалась доказать, что не боится его.  
— Для начала было бы неплохо, если бы ты перестала запудривать королеве голову всякой ерундой, — вздохнул юноша. — А потом, будь добра, принеси мне вина, — Уилл небрежно взмахнул рукой.  
Но служанка не пошевелилась. Только прищурилась.  
— Не припомню никакой ерунды, — сказала она. — Сэр.  
Уилл устало посмотрел на неё. Всё это начало ему надоедать.  
Он поднялся на ноги, делая несколько шагов по направлению к девушке. Она проследила за его движением.  
Король остановился, разглядывая её лицо.  
— Напомни мне своё имя, — сказал он.  
— Фредди, милорд.  
— Фредди, — протянул Уилл. — Сколько тебе лет, Фредди?  
— Восемнадцать, милорд, — всё так же невозмутимо ответила она. Однако Уилл видел, как расширились её зрачки. И как тяжело она дышала.  
— Ты вроде уже не ребёнок, Фредди, — сказал Уилл. — Так в твоём возрасте обращают на себя внимание понравившихся мужчин?  
На мгновение в глазах служанки промелькнул испуг. Но он быстро сменился прежним выражением.  
— Я не знаю, милорд. Может быть, Вы мне скажете?  
Уилл не изменился в лице. Однако внутри всё сжалось. Эта девчонка была не так проста, как казалось на первый взгляд.  
Уилл отвернулся от неё, возвращаясь в своё кресло.  
— Ты шпионишь за мной. Говоришь обо мне гадости моей жене. Что дальше? Будешь слать мне любовные записки? Переспишь с одним из моих братьев, чтобы узнать побольше моих грязных тайн?  
Уголок губ Фредди дрогнул.  
— Оу… — Уилл удивлённо приподнял брови. — Уже? И кто же меня продал? Джеймс или Брайан?  
Плечи девушки напряглись и тут же расслабились.  
Уилл мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Брайан.  
— Я не сказала ни слова, — процедила служанка.  
— Тебе и не нужно было, — Уилл легко пожал плечами. — Ты не так хороша в этой игре, как тебе кажется. Хотя, отдаю тебе должное за старания. Но если узнаю, что ты вновь шепчешь какую-нибудь чушь на ухо моей жене, я найду способ от тебя избавиться.  
— Эбигейл меня любит. Вы очень её этим расстроите.  
— Будет ли она так же тебя любить, если узнает, что ты пыталась залезть в штаны её обожаемому мужу? — спросил Уилл. — Ты всё это делаешь зря, Фредди. Ты не в моём вкусе. Пошла вон.  
Она вновь сощурилась. Ноздри гневно раздулись. Девушка окинула Уилла презрительным взглядом.  
— Конечно. У меня ведь нет члена и чудесного восточного акцента.  
Уилл рывком поднялся с кресла и приблизился к девушке. Она отступила на полшага назад, но деваться ей было особо некуда. Король дёрнул ленту, державшую её волосы, и они огненным вихрем рассыпались по плечам.  
Уилл намотал их на кулак, больно дёргая. И склонился над Фредди, почти касаясь носом её носа.  
Девушка часто дышала.  
— Тебе бы это понравилось, правда? — шёпотом спросил он.  
Втянул носом воздух. Явно чувствуя её испуг. И возбуждение.  
— Ты бы хотела, чтобы я развернул тебя лицом к стене и отодрал как следует. Нравится, когда с тобой обращаются грубо?  
Уилл ещё раз дёрнул её за волосы. Фредди всхлипнула. Но плакать она не собиралась. Совсем наоборот. В глазах её плясали черти. Она была такой же сумасшедшей, как и он сам. Она видела его тьму. И она до боли хотела коснуться её. Только выбрала не тот способ. И не того человека.  
— Ты просто зарвавшаяся маленькая девочка, Фредди. Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь. И тебе нечего предложить мне взамен, кроме своей наглости и своих женских прелестей. Но вот беда… И того, и другого мне вполне хватает и без тебя. Так что повторюсь.  
Он склонился ещё ниже. Почти касаясь приоткрытых губ. Опаляя их дыханием.  
— Пошла. Вон. Фредди, — прошипел он.  
Девушка упёрлась в его грудь ладонями и со всей силы толкнула. Уилл выпустил её волосы. Тут же отступая назад.   
И морщась от того, как резко за ней захлопнулась дверь.

Он хотел найти Ганнибала и просто побыть с ним рядом. Ни говоря ни слова, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Просто ощущать его присутствие. Но Уилл не видел его со вчерашнего вечера, а с тех пор многое успело произойти. О многом нужно было поговорить.  
И, ко всему прочему, с утра ему доложили, что первая партия кораблей уже загружена и готова двинуться в путь, все ждали лишь благословения короля на добрую дорогу. Это можно было сделать и в одиночку, но Ганнибал вряд ли захочет пропустить его речь.  
Именно поэтому отдых откладывался на неопределённый срок. И Уилл, тяжело поднявшись с кресла, направился на поиски Лектера. Благо, это не составляло особого труда.

Ганнибал сам его нашёл. Они с Эбигейл вышли из-за угла, стоило только Уиллу вынырнуть из комнаты.  
Лектер вёл звонко смеявшуюся девушку под руку. Эбби то и дело прижималась к нему плечом. Ганнибал и сам улыбался. Вокруг его глаз появилась паутина морщинок.  
Эбигейл, заметив вдруг юношу, перестала смеяться. Но счастливая улыбка не сошла с её лица.  
— О, Уилл! — радостно воскликнула она. Закусила губу и вопросительно взглянула на Лектера.  
— Скажи ему сама, — ответил тот, отпуская её руку.  
Эбигейл шагнула навстречу королю.  
— Уилл… Я… Я ношу ребёнка! — выпалила она. И, не успел Уилл опомниться, как Эбби обхватила его тонкими руками, крепко прижимаясь.  
— Ого… — король обрёл наконец дар речи. — Это просто замечательно!  
Он обнял жену в ответ, поглаживая её по волосам.  
— Я давно подозревала, но не была уверенна, поэтому никому не рассказывала, — затараторила Эбигейл. — Но сегодня утром Ганнибал предложил познакомить меня с Марисой, ну, той девочкой, о которой ты вчера говорил. И пока мы шли, Ганнибал расспрашивал о моём здоровье и сказал, что я выгляжу немного бледной и что он за меня беспокоится, и тогда я…  
Уилл слушал вполуха, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд Лектера. Юноша улыбнулся ему уголками губ.  
— А потом Ганнибал сказал, что Мариса тоже беременна! — воскликнула Эбби, отстраняясь от Уилла и заглядывая ему в глаза. — Можешь себе представить? У меня как камень с души свалился! Мне не придётся проходить через это одной! Я ведь… Я так боялась, я ведь совсем не знаю, чего мне ждать. Когда Беделия носила Николаса, я была ещё совсем маленькой и мало что помню! Я хотела спросить совета у Марго, но я боюсь её расстроить, и… Я слишком много болтаю?  
— Да, — Уилл не сдержал смешок. Обхватил лицо жены ладонями. — Но всё в порядке, продолжай.  
Эбби смутилась и опустила взгляд.  
— Я просто очень-очень рада, что наконец тебе об этом сказала. И что у нас будет сын! Или дочь… А, может, сразу двое, судя по тому, как сильно мне хочется есть… Кстати, который час? Скоро будет обед! Ты пойдёшь со мной?  
— Не в этот раз, — мягко улыбнулся юноша. — Корабли готовы к отправлению, я должен проводить их. Пожелать удачи и всё такое.  
— О, понимаю… — Эбби улыбнулась. — Я бы пошла с тобой, но так есть хочется… К тому же, Брай и Джимми с утра друг с другом не разговаривают. Даже не смотрят друг на друга! Не знаю, что уж у них там случилось, но хочу поговорить с одним из них.  
— Попробуй поговорить с Брайаном. Он то ещё трепло, — усмехнулся Уилл.  
Эбби вздохнула.  
— Ладно, не буду вас больше задерживать. Увидимся вечером.  
Она обернулась, чтобы кивнуть Ганнибалу на прощание. И, поцеловав Уилла в щёку, скрылась за углом.  
— Чёрт… — Уилл стёр выступивший пот со лба. — Это было внезапно.  
Лектер в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и обнял Уилла одной рукой за плечи.  
— Мои поздравления, милорд, — почти прошептал он и поцеловал юношу в висок. — Ты заметил, как изменилась её аура?  
— Да, — Уилл прикрыл глаза. — Она стала ярче. В ребёнке тоже будет искра?  
— Ещё рано говорить, но вполне возможно, что он унаследует твой дар.  
Ганнибал отступил от короля.  
Они двинулись в сторону лестницы.  
— Было бы здорово, — Уилл улыбнулся. — Стой. Только не говори мне, что планировал это заранее! Что ты пытаешься вывести породу магов или что-то в этом духе.  
— Какие ужасные вещи ты говоришь, — Ганнибал поджал губы.  
— Это не ответ, — заметил Уилл.  
— Ты и не задал вопрос.  
Юноша закатил глаза.  
— Порой с тобой просто невозможно разговаривать.  
Остаток пути до ворот они проделали в молчании. Быстрее всего было бы добраться на лошадях, но после того, что произошло, Уилл даже смотреть не мог на этих животных. Поэтому до реки они пошли пешком.  
Несколько стражников хотело было увязаться за ними, но Уилл жестом их остановил. Они с Лектером могли о себе позаботиться в случае опасности.  
День был тёплым, но не жарким. Периодически дул прохладный ветерок. Прогуливаться вот так было сплошным удовольствием.  
— Ты имеешь какое-то отношение к ссоре между твоими братьями? — нарушил вдруг Лектер повисшую тишину.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Брай и Джеймс постоянно ссорятся. С чего ты взял, что это я виноват?  
— Ты остро отреагировал на известие.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Я не знаю, что между ними творится. Брай в последнее время лезет не в своё дело, и я… отвлёк его внимание на необычное поведение Джеймса.  
— Необычное?  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю. Раньше они оба постоянно с кем-то встречались или за кем-то волочились и никогда не ревновали друг друга. Иногда могли подраться из-за девчонки, которая нравилась сразу обоим, но быстро мирились и теряли к ней интерес. Теперь же Джеймс до смерти ревнует брата к Марго. При том, что Марго на мужа абсолютно плевать, а сам Брай по-прежнему готов бросить всё на свете и побежать к Джимми по первому зову.  
— Многое изменилось после того, как твой брат излечился от болезни, — сказал Лектер.  
— Да, — юноша вздохнул. — Я не знаю, что с ним творится. Думаю, он сам не знает, что с ним творится. Но лучше они решат это сейчас.  
— Значит, ты решил сразу две проблемы, — усмехнулся Лектер. — Так что же такого сказал тебе Брайан?  
Король коротко рассказал ему о беседах с Брайаном, Эбигейл и Фредди.  
Некоторое время Ганнибал молчал, и они шли по дороге в полной тишине. Уилл начал беспокоиться и нервно поглядывать на мужчину.  
— Проще было бы дать той девушке то, чего она хочет, — сказал наконец он, не глядя на Уилла. — Отвергнутая женщина — один из опаснейших врагов.  
— Ты бы убил её, если бы я дал ей то, чего она хочет, — сказал юноша.  
— И это бы решило проблему, — Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Не хочу лишний раз расстраивать жену. Особенно сейчас. К тому же… — юноша растянул губы в ухмылке. — Не люблю я рыжих.  
Лектер усмехнулся. Но через мгновение стал серьёзным.  
— Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.  
Уилл ничего не ответил. И какое-то время они снова шли молча.  
— Я смотрю, ты подружился с Эбигейл, — сказал Уилл, когда они миновали деревню.  
— Она милая девочка, — Ганнибал пожал плечами. — Умеет располагать к себе людей.  
— Нет, — Уилл покачал головой. — Она тебе нравится. Просто признай это. Я знаю, что она нравится всем, но ты не все, и она всё равно тебе нравится. Да и ты ей. Чёрт, она даже сказала тебе о ребёнке раньше, чем мне!  
— Мы много разговаривали, когда ты поправлялся после падения, — уклончиво ответил Лектер. — Эбигейл мне доверяет. Ей очень не хватает её отца, и, я думаю, она неосознанно переносит свои чувства к нему на меня.  
— А ты? Чувствуешь за неё ответственность?  
Ганнибал на мгновение задумался.  
— Да. Полагаю, так же, как и ты.  
— Я… Мне кажется, что я люблю её.  
Лучше сказать это сразу. И самому.  
Ганнибал молчал.  
— Могу ли я её любить? — продолжил юноша.  
— Ты просишь разрешения или спрашиваешь, возможно ли это?  
— И то, и другое, я полагаю, — неуверенно ответил Уилл.  
— Ответ «да» в обоих случаях.  
Король едва сдержал облегченный вздох.  
— Любовь может принимать разные формы. Любовь матери к ребёнку. Любовь брата к сестре. Любовь романтическая, любовь сексуальная, любовь дружеская. Часто просто невозможно провести границу между одним и другим, — Ганнибал опустил ладонь на его плечо.  
— И какая же любовь у меня к ней? — спросил Уилл.  
— Это ты мне скажи, — Лектер слегка сжал его плечо. — Ты — младший ребёнок в семье. Ты никогда и ни за кого не нёс непосредственной ответственности, пока в твоей жизни не появилась Эбигейл.  
— Полагаешь, я люблю её как члена семьи? Как сестру, например?  
— А как ты сам считаешь?  
Ганнибал убрал руку с его плеча. Уилл опустил голову, рассматривая облака пыли, взлетавшие у него из-под ног.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что она пыталась убить своего брата.  
— Конечно, — Лектер кивнул. Его тень на сухой земле дёрнулась. — Ты знаешь всю историю целиком?  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Эбигейл однажды играла в комнате тогда ещё принца Николаса. Когда наступил вечер, нянечка отправила её спать, а сама осталась следить за ребёнком, но нечаянно задремала. Она проснулась от странного звука, похожего на шелест страниц или шум ветра. Нянечка зажгла свечу и увидела, как к кроватке принца ползёт ядовитая змея. Женщина позвала на помощь стражу, и те сразу же ворвались в комнату и отсекли змее голову. Принц был в порядке, но все ужасно перепугались из-за той ночи. А на следующий день Эбби расплакалась и призналась нянечке, что видела, как змея вползла в комнату брата. Видела и никому ничего не сказала.  
— И Беделия посчитала это покушением на жизнь малыша с её стороны?  
— Если бы ребёнок умер, Эбигейл вновь стала бы единственной наследницей и любимой дочерью. Ей не пришлось бы делить ни королевство, ни любовь своего отца с кем-то ещё.  
— Думаешь, это пришло ей тогда в голову? — голос предательски сел. Уилл прокашлялся.  
— Мы не можем знать наверняка, но такое вполне возможно. Ей ведь даже не нужно было ничего делать. Кровь брата была бы не на её руках, и со временем чувство вины бы притупилось.  
— И ты сравниваешь меня с её братом? Но что нам с ней делить?  
Ганнибал покачал головой.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что если Эбигейл не говорит о змее, это ещё не значит, что она не знает о её существовании.  
***  
Корабли поскрипывали, качаясь на волнах. Они под завязку были набиты провизией, оружием и рудой. На некоторых кораблях разместились солдаты, которые не выступили месяц назад с армией Верджера. Несколько кораблей были оборудованы пушками, которые на месте должны были быть сняты и использованы для обороны.  
Люди сновали туда-сюда, кто-то докрашивал паруса, кто-то прощался с родными, кто-то просто ждал отправления.  
Уилл окинул взглядом царящую суматоху. Попытался найти хотя бы несколько знакомых лиц.  
Его заметил главнокомандующий и начал пробиваться через толпу солдат.  
— Сэр, — поприветствовал он Уилла, чинно поклонившись. Взглянул в сторону Ганнибала, а затем поклонился и ему. — Всё готово, мы ждём Вашего приказа.  
— Отправляйтесь, — кивнул Уилл.  
— Может быть, скажете пару слов напутствия? — спросил командующий. — Чтобы приободрить ребят.  
Король вновь кивнул. Окинул взглядом гудящую толпу. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он чувствовал себя неуютно в присутствии стольких людей. Но сейчас липкий страх мурашками пробежался по коже, заставляя нервно сглотнуть.  
Уилл коснулся пальцами груди и прошёл вперёд. Командующий обогнал его, расчищая дорогу.  
Люди приветствовали короля, когда он проходил мимо. Уилл кивал им в ответ, не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом. Он размышлял о том, что сказать. И все заготовленные слова вдруг оказались забыты.  
Он поднялся на составленные друг на друга ящики, которые вроде бы выглядели крепкими. Но голова закружилась, и юноша едва не оступился. Поймал равновесие, оборачиваясь к притихшей толпе.  
Множество пар глаз смотрели на него с любопытством. И ожиданием.  
Уилл прочистил горло и начал свою речь.  
— Когда я шёл сюда сегодня, я многое собирался сказать. Я хотел сказать, как важно в трудные времена сплотиться и встать на защиту своей страны. Я хотел сказать, что вы — единственная надежда. И что от вашей смелости и вашей отваги будет зависеть победа. Я шёл сюда, чтобы сказать это. Но потом… — Уилл выдержал паузу. — Потом я встретил свою жену, которая сообщила мне, что носит под сердцем дитя. И все заготовленные речи разом вылетели у меня из головы.  
По толпе прошёл робкий шёпот.  
— И я подумал: не это ли наша надежда? Не это ли наше будущее? Что останется после нас, когда мы обратимся в прах? Останутся наши дети. Наши внуки. Наши правнуки. Наше единственное и самое ценное наследие! И мы должны, мы просто обязаны построить для них мир лучший, чем тот, в котором живём мы сами. Мы обязаны сохранить страну! Мы обязаны сражаться! Не за себя. Не за королевство. А за наше будущее! За наших детей и детей наших детей. За наших родителей, за наших братьев и сестёр, за наших жён. Мы должны победить, несмотря ни на что! Чтобы дать тем, кого мы любим, то, что они заслуживают!  
Толпа поддержала его нестройным хором голосов.  
Ветер ударил в лицо, остужая пылающие щёки.  
Кто-то в задних рядах принялся скандировать «За детей! За будущее!» и его крик подхватили остальные. Ещё кто-то прибавил к выкрикам «За короля!». И вот уже вся бесчисленная орава подняла в воздух обнаженные мечи. Те, у кого мечей не было, протягивали пустые руки, но кричали от этого не менее яростно.  
Уилл тяжело дышал. В горле пересохло.  
Он вдруг почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд и повернул голову. Там, в стороне ото всех, стоял Ганнибал. Он что-то проговорил. Уилл прищурился, чтобы прочитать по губам.  
«Ты прекрасен».  
Уилл улыбнулся и кивнул ему в ответ. Вновь переводя взгляд на толпу. Чувствуя, как бешено бьётся в груди сердце.


	42. Часть 6. Глава 42

Лето закончилось, прошла и короткая осень. Наступила зима. Письма от генерала Джонсона были пустыми на события. Он описывал, как переживали зиму варвары, как утепляли свои временные жилища, как делали запасы в предусмотрительно вырытых ямах. Морозы были не слишком сильные, а снега выпало много. Такая зима была настоящим подарком богов. Земля, надежно укрытая толстым слоем сугробов, не промерзала. А, значит, вскапывать её будет легко.  
Уилл помнил и другие зимы, когда стены замка не спасали от пронизывающего ветра, и даже при разожжённом в комнате камине приходилось спать под несколькими одеялами. Уилл помнил зимы, когда снега не было совсем, и под ногами хрустела покрытая инеем жухлая трава. Уилл помнил зимы, которые приносили с собой лишь голод и смерть.  
И нынешняя зима была совсем не такой. И это отчего-то настораживало.  
Всё вокруг было слишком тихо и спокойно. И короля не покидало ощущение, что это лишь затишье перед бурей.  
***  
Они лежали рядом на широкой кровати, не касаясь друг друга, но Уилл чувствовал исходящее от неё тепло.  
Он всё никак не мог уснуть, разглядывая складки шёлкового полога, которые искажали вышитый на нём узор. И вслушиваясь в неровное дыхание жены. Эбигейл тоже не спала. Возможно, у неё снова болела спина. Или ребёнок вздумал пинаться. Или же ей, как и ему самому, просто не удавалось уснуть.  
— Ты уже думал над именем? — нарушила напряженную тишину Эбигейл.  
— Нет, — честно признался Уилл. — А ты?  
— Нам следовало бы назвать его или её в честь кого-то из наших родителей, — сказала Эбби. Коснулась живота — этот жест стал для неё привычкой. — Но я не знаю…  
— Боишься, что с чужим именем ребёнок получит и чужую судьбу? — спросил Уилл.  
— Именно, — королева облегченно вздохнула от того, что ему не надо было объяснять такие вещи. — Мои родители были прекрасными людьми, так же, как и твои, хоть я никогда их и не встречала. Но они мертвы. Ушли раньше срока. И что же виновно в их гибели, как не совершённые ими ошибки?  
Уилл закусил губу. Например, ошибки, совершённые их собственными детьми.  
— Мальчика мы можем назвать Уильямом, — предложила Эбигейл.  
Юноша вздохнул.  
— Я за свою короткую жизнь тоже совершил множество ошибок. К тому же… — он повернулся на бок, глядя на жену. — Разве это не плохая примета — давать имя нерождённому ребёнку?  
— Когда он родится, вещи будут казаться совсем другими. Всё изменится. Я хочу подумать об этом сейчас, пока я всё ещё… Всё ещё чувствую связь с ним.  
Уилл протянул руку и накрыл её ладонь, поглаживая нежную кожу.  
— У тебя руки холодные, — заметил юноша. — Ты замерзла?  
— Немного, — ответила Эбби. — В последнее время руки и ноги часто мёрзнут.  
Уилл сосредоточился, вспоминая нужные ощущения, сопутствующие заклинанию, и попытался послать жене немного тепла.  
Но она выдернула руку.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Эбигейл повернула к нему голову.  
— Я просто хотел тебя согреть, — Уилл виновато взглянул на неё.  
Девушка вздохнула.  
— Не стоит. Просто… Подкинь дров в камин, хорошо?  
Уилл через силу заставил себя выбраться из тёплой постели и босиком прошёл к камину. Разворошил дотлевающие угли. Положил сверху несколько поленьев. Повернувшись к жене спиной, поджёг одно из них при помощи магии.  
— Это… досталось тебе от твоих родителей? — спросила Эбби.  
Уилл повернулся к ней.  
— Моя сила? — он пожал плечами. — Я не помню своей матери. Возможно, это передалось от неё по наследству. Возможно, нет.  
— Думаешь, наш ребёнок будет таким, как ты?  
Юноша вернулся в постель, ныряя под одеяло. Аура вокруг Эбигейл была теперь такой яркой, что порой слепила. Он мог видеть её даже когда закрывал глаза.  
— Я не знаю, — соврал он. — Возможно.  
— Есть ли способ это предотвратить?  
Голос её звучал отстранёно, будто она обсуждала погоду за окном. Насколько Уилл знал свою жену, она и погоду за окном обсуждала бы с большей жизнью и интересом.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Уилл. — Ничего страшного, если ребёнок родится с даром.  
— Даром? — Эбби приподняла брови. — Через что ты прошёл, прежде чем научился это контролировать? Скольким людям навредил? Сколько боли причинил себе?  
— Ему не придётся проходить через это в одиночку.  
— Разве? — вздохнула Эбби.  
Её лицо смягчилось. Она коснулась щеки мужа.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он страдал, как мы, — сказала девушка тихо. — Но тебе выбирать. Я приму любое твоё решение.  
Уилл закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на её голосе.  
— Я подумаю об этом. Я обещаю.  
Слишком много обещаний он давал за последнее время.  
***  
— Ты рано, — Уилл прошёл мимо него и сел за письменный стол. — Что-то пошло не так?  
Ганнибал раскладывал бумаги на столе по стопкам.  
— Наоборот, всё прошло просто отлично.  
— Сколько на этот раз?  
Мужчина поднял голову, встречаясь с Уиллом взглядом.  
— Трое.  
— Трое? И на это ушёл всего один день?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
Уилл вздохнул. Достал из ящика полученное накануне письмо и протянул его Лектеру. Тот принял конверт и прошёл к своему излюбленному креслу возле стены.  
Несколько мгновений его глаза бегали по строчкам.  
— Значит, всё спокойно? — спросил мужчина, откладывая письмо в сторону.  
Король прикусил губу. Тяжело вздохнул.  
— Можешь назвать меня сумасшедшим, но не нравится мне это.  
— Мне тоже, — сказал Ганнибал. — Возможно, мне стоит отправиться туда. Посмотреть, что там творится на самом деле.  
— Хорошая идея… — Уилл уставился на свои сложенные в замок руки. — Они ведь мертвы. Те трое, чью кровь ты забрал?  
Лектер молча смотрел на него. Уилл чувствовал его обжигающий взгляд.  
— Ты приносишь слишком много крови. Всегда слишком много. Я давно начал замечать, просто были дела поважнее… Но ты… — король запнулся. Тяжело вздохнул. — Ты убиваешь их и выцеживаешь до последней капли.  
Ганнибал всё ещё не говорил ни слова.  
— Тогда, очень давно, когда я болел, ты их не убивал. На случай, если я спрошу. Чтобы не пришлось мне врать. Чтобы не пугать меня.  
— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл поднял на него взгляд.  
— Да. Слишком хорошо. Я знаю также, что ты не трогаешь детей. Не столько из-за благородства, сколько из-за того, что ты пережил сам.  
— Уилл, — Ганнибал едва заметно сжал пальцами подлокотники кресла. — К чему этот разговор?  
Юноша пожал плечами. Поднялся из-за стола и обогнул его, останавливаясь перед Лектером.  
— Я позволяю тебе убивать людей, которых поклялся защищать. Это просто… кажется неправильным.  
— Ты знаешь, что я в основном охочусь за теми, кто останавливается в деревне проездом.  
— В основном, — Уилл спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Я не знаю.  
Уилл подался вперёд, опускаясь Ганнибалу на колени. Обвил руками его шею. Лектер опустил ладони на лопатки юноши.  
— Есть какой-нибудь способ забрать у человека магию и не навредить ему? — прошептал Уилл Ганнибалу на ухо.  
— Вполне вероятно, — тихо сказал тот. — Я порой встречал упоминания об артефактах, способных на подобное. Но найти их было практически невозможно.  
— Сейчас у нас есть деньги и люди. Думаешь, это по-прежнему невозможно?  
Ганнибал коснулся губами шеи юноши.  
— Ходят легенды о волшебнике, который мог забирать магию у других. Его звали Пожирателем. Не самое оригинальное прозвище, — Ганнибал усмехнулся. — Говорят, даже после смерти его дар никуда не делся. И череп Пожирателя способен забирать и хранить магию тех, кто к нему прикоснётся. Если бы он попал нам в руки, — Лектер несильно прикусил кожу, от чего Уилл дёрнулся. — Мы бы не только больше не нуждались в убийствах. Мы смогли бы приумножить наши собственные силы.  
Послышались тяжёлые шаги, и Уилл рывком вскочил на ноги и метнулся в сторону стола. В дверь постучали и в проёме показался один из гвардейцев.  
— Прибыло письмо от генерала Джонсона, милорд.  
Уилл нахмурился. Последнее письмо от Джонсона пришло только вчера.  
Король протянул руку. Письмо оказалось запиской. Свёрнутой и перевязанной тонкой бечевкой.  
Уилл развернул записку. Несколько раз моргнул, глядя на единственное предложение, написанное кривыми размашистыми буквами, как если бы рука генерала дрожала.  
«Они сожгли деревню».  
***  
— Нужно велеть им отступить. Пусть отходят к укреплениям! — Уилл обмакнул перо в чернильницу и занёс его над бумагой. С кончика пера сорвалась крупная капля.  
— Пусть остаются на своих местах, — Ганнибал поднялся, приближаясь к столу. — Они выгадают нам время, пока мы будем собирать и высылать подкрепление.  
Мужчина опёрся руками о деревянную поверхность и подался вперёд, нависая над Уиллом.  
— Их перебьют всех до одного! — Уилл кинул перо на стол и поднялся, тоже опираясь ладонями о стол. Так они с Лектером были наравне. — А что с мирными жителями? Наверняка кто-то остался!  
— Уилл, они уже покойники! Они не успеют отступить, их перебьют по дороге. И они только приведут Дракона к нашим стенам.  
Ганнибал попытался коснуться его плеча, но юноша вырвался, отступая назад.  
— Если они отступят за укрепления, у нас будет достаточно человек, чтобы удержаться там.  
— Уилл… — Мужчина обогнул стол, надвигаясь на юношу.  
Уилл ткнул ему в грудь указательным пальцем.  
— Прекрати это, — срывающимся голосом сказал король. — Перестань зажимать меня в угол. Перестань пытаться подавить! Ты говорил, что на тебя не действуют мои фокусы? Проблема в том, что на меня твои тоже не действуют.  
Лектер мрачно усмехнулся, останавливаясь. Взглянул на палец, упирающийся ему в грудь.  
— Ты совершаешь ошибку. Ты не рассуждаешь здраво. И из-за горстки человек подвергаешь опасности всю страну, — сказал Ганнибал, отодвигая руку юноши в сторону.  
— Я знаю, что делаю, — тихо сказал Уилл. — Я не ребёнок. И я не идиот. Я знаю, что делаю, Ганнибал. И я — тот, кто принимает решение. И тот, кто будет нести ответственность за это решение. Прекрати вести себя как Джек. Прекрати относиться ко мне так, будто я ничего не могу без твоей помощи.  
На лице Лектера замерла маска ледяного равнодушия.  
— Тогда прекрати вести себя как твой брат и упрямо стоять на своём только для того, чтобы что-то мне доказать.  
Уилл закрыл глаза и помассировал виски. Глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
— Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы собрать наёмников и привести их сюда?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Пару недель, если написать их командиру прямо сейчас.  
Две недели. Выстоит ли тысяча хорошо обученных солдат против пяти тысяч дикарей в течение четырнадцати дней?  
— Если лёд успеет сойти, ещё неделя уйдёт на то, чтобы переправить их на место, — голос вновь предательски дрогнул. — Я отзову войска ровно через неделю. А потом отправлюсь к укреплениям вместе с наёмниками.  
— Уилл… — Лектер попытался возразить, но король перебил его.  
— Это окончательное решение. Говори что хочешь, но ты не заставишь меня передумать.  
Равнодушие Ганнибала на мгновение дало трещину. Но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. Развернулся и вышел из кабинета.  
Уилл некоторое время смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, а затем вернулся за стол.  
И, спустя мгновение, подскочил на месте, услышав донёсшийся из коридора крик Ганнибала:  
— Мне нужна помощь!  
Юноша вскочил на ноги и сорвался с места. Выбежал из кабинета и едва не влетел в спешащего к Лектеру гвардейца.  
Ганнибал стоял к ним спиной. Уилл не мог разглядеть, что там происходит. Его взгляд вдруг наткнулся на лужу крови, растекавшуюся по полу.  
Уилл окликнул мужчину по имени.  
Лектер обернулся к нему через плечо. Затем посмотрел на гвардейца.  
— Ты идёшь со мной, — сказал ему Ганнибал. Его взгляд снова вернулся к Уиллу. — А ты найди и приведи хоть кого-нибудь из слуг. И поживее!  
— Но… Что случилось? — спросил юноша одними губами. И затем он вдруг увидел копну тёмных волос и мертвенную белизну кожи.  
 _Эбигейл._  
Ганнибал подхватил девушку на руки и, стараясь двигаться быстро, но не сильно её трясти, поспешил в сторону своих покоев.  
Уилл двинулся за ним, но едва не упал на скользкий от крови пол. Юноша схватился за стену, чтобы удержать равновесие. Перед глазами всё потемнело, будто он того и гляди потеряет сознание. Нет. Нельзя. Нужно держаться. Нужно найти кого-нибудь… Хоть кого-нибудь…  
Уилл двинулся вперёд, придерживаясь за стену. Миновал комнату Ганнибала, дверь в которую была плотно закрыта. Миновал собственную комнату.  
Он увидел Фредди, когда уже отчаялся кого-то встретить. Девушка несла в руках несколько свежих полотенец.  
Она остановилась, увидев Уилла. Открыла рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но король её перебил.  
— Что-то не так, — прошептал он. — Что-то случилось с Эбигейл.  
И, не говоря больше ни слова, он развернулся и побежал, заплетаясь в ногах.  
Ворвался в комнату, шатаясь, словно пьяный, и едва не упал. Вслед за ним на пороге появилась Фредди.  
— Ты принесла полотенца. Отлично, — Ганнибал повернул к ней голову. — Неси их сюда. Ты, — он вернулся взглядом к побелевшему стражнику. — Разожги огонь и простерилизуй инструменты. Ты умеешь это делать?  
— Я… Да… — ответил гвардеец, отходя в сторону.  
Уилл вдруг увидел Эбби, лежащую на кровати. Она была бледна и совсем не двигалась. Но грудь её вздымалась.  
 _Жива._ Она жива. Но надолго ли?  
Веки девушки вдруг приоткрылись.  
— Говори с ней, — сказал Ганнибал Фредди. — Держи её за руку. Бей по щекам. Что угодно, только не давай ей отключиться. Уилл!  
Лектеру пришлось дважды повторить его имя, прежде чем юноша отреагировал.  
— Иди в ванную комнату и нагрей воду. Только не до кипения. Ты меня понял?  
Уилл кивнул. Ванная комната. Вода. Не до кипения. Он всё понял. Он не ошибётся.

И всё же вода из первого ведра испарилась от его магии. Уилл попытался сосредоточиться. И вторая попытка оказалась более успешной. Юноша перелил воду в таз и вернулся в комнату.  
— Молодец, — сказал Ганнибал, когда Уилл опустил таз на стул рядом с ним. — А теперь уходите отсюда оба, вы больше тут не нужны. Девочка пусть останется.  
Уилл хотел возразить, но гвардеец опустил руку на его плечо.  
— Пойдёмте, милорд, — сказал он. — Мы будем только мешать.  
Уилл позволил увести себя из комнаты.  
Но когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, едва не сорвался, чтобы вернуться обратно.  
Уилл вцепился себе в волосы и сильно потянул, едва не выдирая клок. Но боль нисколько его не отрезвила. Он прислонился к стене, но тут же отстранился от неё, не способный оставаться на одном месте.  
Он не мог почувствовать ауру жены из-за слишком сильной ауры Ганнибала, поэтому не мог понять, жива ли она.  
Оставалось только ждать.  
Ждать.  
Ждать.  
И не сойти с ума.  
Перед глазами снова поплыло, и Уилл остановился. В ушах звенело. На лбу выступил холодный пот. Он не может сейчас отключиться. Не может, пока его жена там истекает кровью. Пока его ребёнок… Чёрт!  
Юноша прислонился лбом к прохладной стене. _Ждать_. Он ничего не может сделать. Он ничем не может ей помочь.  
Минуты тянулись как часы, часы казались вечностью. Уилл смутно замечал, что кто-то касался его плеч и что-то ему говорил. Но он не слышал. Он не понимал. Он не хотел понимать.  
Наконец приотворилась дверь. Уилл на негнущихся ногах вошёл внутрь.  
Эбигейл не шевелилась. Глаза её были закрыты. Губы сомкнуты.  
— Она жива, только без сознания, — сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл поднял на него взгляд.  
— Мне жаль, — продолжил мужчина. Он отмывал руки от кровавых разводов. — Мне очень жаль, Уилл.  
Вода в тазу была ярко-алой.  
Юноша повернул голову. Только сейчас различая сквозь шум крови в голове сдавленные всхлипы.  
Фредди подняла на него опухшие от слёз глаза. В руках она держала окровавленное полотенце, прижимая его к груди.  
Нет, не просто полотенце.  
 _Нет._  
— Не было никакого шанса его спасти, — будто сквозь толщу воды пробился голос Лектера. — Всё, что я мог сделать, это постараться спасти Эбби.


	43. Глава 43

— Фредди сказала, что он родился живым.  
Голос звучал глухо и надтреснуто. Будто она хотела пить, но когда он поднёс к её губам кружку, она отвернулась.  
— Он так и не заплакал. Просто не смог.  
Воздух плавился и вязко тёк вокруг него. Слишком жарко. И пусть он не чувствовал окоченевших от холода пальцев. Ему было слишком жарко.  
— Фредди сказала, что он был жив. И вот его уже не было.  
 _Фредди._ Рыжая худенькая девчонка. Влюбленная по уши. Эта Фредди.  
Фредди, которая капала на пол ядом всякий раз, как открывала рот. Как змея. Как змея, которую Эбигейл видела, но никому о ней не сказала.  
— Я всё равно назвала бы его твоим именем.  
Фредди — это яд. Эбигейл — это яд.  
— Эбби…  
Он сам — яд.  
Позволит ли коснуться пальцами щеки? Не отвернётся ли как от предложенной воды?  
— Наш маленький Уильям.  
Не отвернулась.  
— Его сожгли?  
— Вчера.  
Повисшее молчание можно было резать ножом.  
— Я делала всё, что велел мне Ганнибал. Я знаю, что такое иногда случается, но я делала всё. Я много отдыхала, мало нервничала и пила все отвары, что он мне давал.  
Вновь молчание. Если сосредоточиться, можно услышать, как потрескивают дотлевающие угли.  
— Я хотела пройтись и встретила его в коридоре. Он был очень зол. Я спросила, что случилось, но не помню, что он ответил. А потом всё вдруг закружилось перед глазами. И по ногам потекла кровь.  
Ганнибал — это яд. Самый страшный. Самый смертоносный из них.  
— Он мог это сделать _своей_ магией?  
— Эбби…  
— Я не дура, Уилл. У вас с ним много общего. И свой дар, как вы его называете, вы тоже делите на двоих.  
Что ещё рыжая змея прошептала ей на ухо тонкими губами?  
— Это не он. Он ждал этого ребёнка так же, как и я. Так же, как и ты.  
— Ты рассказал ему, что наш сын будет _таким_?  
Он стёр пот со лба. Яд впитался в кровь и убивал его медленно и мучительно.  
— Ты сказал ему, что _я_ не хочу для нашего сына такой судьбы?  
— Это не он, Эбигейл. Я ничего ему не говорил.  
Но могли ли они когда-нибудь хоть что-то друг от друга скрыть?  
Это не он. Ганнибал — яд, но даже для него это слишком.  
— Может быть, нет, — её голос уже звучал привычнее. Мягче. Будто она снова беззаботная юная принцесса, и Уилл целует её в первый раз.  
Это не он.  
Это не он?

Его руки были везде. Они укутывали, словно мягкое одеяло. Его шёпот убаюкивал.  
— Я написал леди Беделии.  
И ещё:  
— Я написал наёмникам.  
А потом:  
— Мне так жаль, Уилл.  
Но его жалость не исправит того, что случилось. Он сделал всё, что мог.  
Он сделал всё, что мог?  
Сын Уилла умер.  
Люди Уилла умирают прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду.  
А Ганнибал шепчет о том, как ему жаль. Будто и впрямь не видит, что всё это — его вина.  
Всё это — их наказание за то, что причинили так много боли другим. И за то, что причинили так много боли друг другу.  
Они смеялись в лицо богам, и вот как боги на это ответили.  
Могло быть и хуже, впрочем. Эбигейл могла не выжить.  
— Тебе нужно поспать.  
— Я хочу остаться со своей женой.  
Эбигейл могла не выжить, и тогда всё это потеряло бы смысл. Но его жена жива. У них будут ещё дети, и на этот раз всё будет правильно. Уилл сделает всё правильно.  
— Хорошо, — мягко кивнул, выпуская из объятий. Последний раз коснулся плеча. — Вам обоим нужен отдых. Пожалуйста, постарайся хоть немного поспать.  
 _Пожалуйста._ Когда последний раз Ганнибал говорил «пожалуйста»?  
Эбигейл всё ещё была бледна, но кровотечение остановилось. Уилл устроился на краю кровати, подтягивая колени к груди.  
Он не осмелился сказать, что всё будет хорошо, потому что не хотел давать ещё одно обещание, которое не сможет выполнить.  
— Я не хочу жить, — сказала она.  
Уилл открыл глаза. Он не сможет ей помешать. Он не сможет приказать ей не делать этого. Он ничего не сможет.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Уилл. Боясь дотронуться. Боясь посмотреть в глаза и увидеть, что она уже всё решила.  
— Это пройдёт, — сказала она. — Я знаю, что пройдёт, но я так хочу закрыть глаза и никогда их больше не открывать.  
Он подвинулся на кровати. Коснулся волос жены.  
Она всхлипнула и прижалась к нему.  
— Он мог это сделать, понимаешь? Я не знаю, виноват он или нет. Но он мог это сделать.  
Было бы это впервые? Ганнибал никогда не принимал «нет» в качестве ответа. Делал вид, что позволяет решать. А потом причинял боль, когда решение ему не нравилось.  
Ему никогда не было интересно причинять Уиллу телесные страдания. Их можно было перетерпеть. Пережить. А оставшиеся шрамы хоть и были прекрасными, но больше не болели и не напоминали о себе каждую секунду.  
Но оставленные зияющие раны на сердце болеть не прекращали, а если боль утихала, их всегда можно было вскрыть заново.

Из-за того, что случилось, Уилл забыл обо всём на свете. Он забыл о том, что собирался командовать отступление. Он забыл о том, что хотел отправиться туда, к деревянным стенам, их новой линии обороны.  
И если бы он об этом не вспомнил… То Ганнибал бы победил.  
***  
Он отправил письмо втайне от Лектера. Или ему только казалось, что втайне. Порой Уилл смотрел на своих людей и сомневался, что если однажды им придётся выбирать, они встанут на его сторону. Ганнибал был хитрым и осторожным и всегда оставлял себе пути к отступлению. А ещё он хорошо умел убеждать, заставлять людей делать то, чего им не хочется делать, что бы они ни за что не стали делать по собственной воле.  
Но значения это больше не имело. Уилл отправил письмо. И теперь оставалось только ждать.

Командир наёмников прибыл раньше остальных, чтобы обсудить детали. Он был совсем не таким, каким Уилл себе его представлял.  
Безупречные манеры. Мягкие черты лица. Но руки жёсткие, покрытые мозолями, как у настоящего солдата. И движения обманчиво неторопливые. Если бы Уилл не провёл так много времени рядом с Ганнибалом, он купился бы на эту нарочитую ленивую мягкость.  
— Абель из рода Гидеонов, — представился командир. Чаще всего слова «из рода» были простой формальностью и никому ни о чём не говорили. Но род Гидеонов Уиллу был хорошо известен.  
— Так вы из Мэриленда, — сказал король, пожимая протянутую руку.  
— Родился и вырос здесь, да, — командир кивнул. — Но любовь к отчему дому не смогла пересилить во мне тягу к приключениям.  
Случился настоящий скандал, когда старший сын, наследник рода, решил вдруг всё бросить и уехать. И ни слёзы матери, ни угрозы отца, ни уговоры жены не смогли его остановить.  
— Что ж, мы собираемся предложить Вам одно, — сказал Ганнибал, который, конечно же, тоже был здесь.  
— Леди Беделия описала мне проблему, — сказал Абель, убирая руки за спину. — И оплатила половину той суммы, что мы с ребятами берем за наши труды.  
Уилл кивнул. Без этого шага от Беделии казна королевства быстро бы опустела.  
— Моим бойцам нет равных на всём севере, милорд. И это не пустое бахвальство, — продолжил Гидеон, неторопливо прогуливаясь по кабинету. — На поле битвы и в темных углах. Мы всегда одерживаем победу.  
— Рад это слышать, — Уилл усмехнулся, внимательно наблюдая за его передвижениями.  
— Возможно, Вы желаете обсудить и вопросы собственной безопасности, сэр Уильям? — Гидеон остановился, поворачиваясь к нему. — Это место плохо охраняется. _Вы_ плохо охраняетесь. Мы разговариваем с Вами сколько… десять минут? И за это время я придумал семнадцать способов проникнуть сюда и шесть разных мест, где можно спрятаться в этом кабинете.  
— Это угроза? — король приподнял бровь.  
— Дружеское предупреждение, — Гидеон нацепил на лицо улыбку. — В Вашем возрасте мне казалось, что я бессмертен. Что ж… Первое же серьёзное сражение разуверило меня в этом. Так что подумайте хорошенько.  
— Вы оказываете услуги телохранителей? — спросил Уилл. Больше из любопытства. Он не боялся никого и ничего в собственном замке. Он может постоять за себя сам, а если он провалится… Ганнибал ни за что не допустит, чтобы он пострадал. По крайней мере, от рук чужака.  
— Солдаты, телохранители, наёмные убийцы. Однажды даже огороды вскапывали. В спокойные дни, — командир пожал плечами. — Но такие дни длятся не долго. Люди постоянно жаждут пролить кровь. Чужую или свою — не так важно.  
Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала. Тот повернулся, почувствовав на себе его взгляд.

— Лёд не успеет сойти к тому времени, как Гидеон соберёт своих, — заговорил Уилл, когда они остались одни в кабинете. — Сколько сил уйдёт, чтобы ускорить процесс?  
— Думаю, вдвоём мы сможем это сделать, — сказал Ганнибал.  
— Хорошо, — юноша вздохнул, сползая в кресле. — Если даже мы не очистим реку целиком, я смогу это сделать, пока мы будем плыть.  
— Уилл.  
Ганнибал не выглядел удивлённым. Скорее хмурым.  
— Что? — король вскинул голову. — Я, кажется, уже сказал тебе. Ты не заставишь меня передумать. И я уже велел Джонсону отступить.  
— Не поставив меня в известность, — Ганнибал поджал губы.  
Уилл свёл брови к переносице.  
— Не поставив? Я говорил тебе, что сделаю это, Ганнибал. То, что случилось с моей семьёй, сильно выбило меня из колеи. Но я должен прежде всего думать о государстве.  
Проблема с Лектером всегда была в том, что на его лице отражались лишь те эмоции, которые он позволял увидеть. Если он хотел что-то скрыть — он это скрывал. И даже Уилл, знавший его лучше всех, никогда не мог сказать наверняка. Лишь предположить, как Ганнибал отреагирует на ту или иную реплику.  
— А кто подумает о тебе? — спросил мужчина. — Теперь, когда ты дал приказ отступить, враг, скорее всего, уже знает об укреплениях. Ты можешь по прибытии застать лишь прах. И пирующих на нём дикарей.  
— Тогда мы будем сражаться, — сказал король.  
— Восемьсот человек против пяти — хорошо, четырёх — тысяч.  
— Ганнибал, — Уилл устало потёр виски.  
Он не может сдаться сейчас. Тогда Лектер вновь получит своё. И будет поступать так в дальнейшем. Отнимать то, что Уилл любит.  
— Что я за король, если буду отсиживаться за каменными стенами, пока мои люди погибают за меня?  
— Умный король, — Лектер поднялся со своего места.  
Уилл посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Я должен быть там. Даже если я не буду сражаться. Ты сам понимаешь, что так будет лучше. Но упрямо отказываешься это признать.  
Ганнибал опустил голову. Его голос был совершенно пустым и безэмоциональным.  
— Подумай о тех, кто тебя любит, — сказал он. — Что будет с ними?  
Юноша напрягся. По коже пробежал холодок.  
— Подумай о своей жене, Уилл.

Уиллу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы взять себя в руки, после того, как за Лектером захлопнулась дверь.  
Юноша вскочил со своего места и быстрым шагом направился прочь из кабинета. В комнату Эбигейл.  
Мысли в голове метались хаотически, в животе всё сворачивалось. Руки тряслись.  
Страх уже проник под кожу, разбивая выставленные стены спокойствия.  
Он не может отнять её! Он не может причинить ей ещё больше боли, чем уже это сделал!  
И он не может… Чёрт…  
Уилл ворвался к Эбигейл без стука. Она сидела перед зеркалом. Фредди расчёсывала ей волосы.  
— Уилл? — Эбби повернулась к нему. — Что случилось?  
Уилл посмотрел на рыжую служанку. Эбигейл проследила за его взглядом.  
— Фредди, ты не оставишь нас наедине? — спросила она.  
— Нет… — на Уилла вдруг снизошло озарение. — Фредди, пожалуйста, останься.  
Девушки недоуменно переглянулись.  
Уилл опустился на деревянный стул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Нужно было совладать с дрожью. Нужно было взять себя в руки.  
— Он угрожал навредить тебе, — выговорил наконец Уилл. — Он сказал это прямо мне в лицо.  
Юноша поднял голову. Он не хотел её пугать, но она должна была знать правду. Заслуживала знать правду.  
Уилл поднялся на ноги и подошёл к Эбигейл.  
— Я не позволю ему этого сделать, — сказал он тихо. — Но мне нужна помощь.  
Он повернулся к Фредди. Она теперь была единственной в целом замке, кому Уилл мог доверять помимо своей жены. Как иронично.  
— Ты видела гостя, который прибыл накануне?  
Фредди кивнула. В её глазах всё ещё был страх.  
— Его зовут Абель Гидеон. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что ему передала. Никаких записок, они могут попасть не в те руки. Слушай очень внимательно, Фредди. И постарайся запомнить слово в слово.

Когда она ушла, Уилл без сил опустился прямо на пол. Эбигейл протянула руку, поглаживая его по волосам.  
Юноша положил голову ей на колени.  
— Это должно закончиться, — сказал он. — Всё и так зашло слишком далеко. Я не буду больше его марионеткой.  
Эбби ничего не ответила. Да и что она могла сказать?  
Уилл закрыл глаза. Он уже придумал, что нужно делать. Оставалось только правильно всё разыграть.  
***  
Он практически не спал последние несколько дней. Даже не из-за кошмаров. Просто не мог заснуть. Ему всё время мерещились шаги. Чьё-то дыхание в комнате, не принадлежащее ни ему, ни Эбигейл. Уилл повторял себе, что это глупо. Если бы Ганнибал был здесь, Уилл его даже бы не услышал. И точно почувствовал бы его присутствие. Но сердце всё равно колотилось как сумасшедшее. Уилл отключался на пару часов перед самым рассветом и просыпался, едва только небо начинало сереть.  
Он старался не отходить от Эбигейл по возможности, но следовать за ней по пятам целыми днями было нельзя.  
И всякий раз, когда Уилл видел Ганнибала, он старался запрятать охватывавший его страх подальше. Вести себя будто ни в чём не бывало. Будто он не принял угрозы всерьёз.  
— Нужно сломать лёд, — сказал ему Лектер после обеда. — И начать спускать корабли на воду.  
Уилл кивнул. С самого утра он чувствовал себя ужасно. Он не спал всю ночь и теперь едва держался на ногах. Однако дело должно было быть сделано.  
— Сколько времени это может занять?  
— Скорее всего, остаток дня. Может быть, часть ночи. Нужно будет установить палатку и взять с собой побольше крови.  
— Ты всё подготовишь? — спросил Уилл, поднимаясь на ноги. Голова закружилась. Его вдруг прошиб холодный пот.  
— Уже. Оденься потеплее, выйдем через полчаса.  
— Хорошо.  
Уилл сделал несколько шагов, борясь с головокружением. Всё вокруг казалось таким далёким и нереальным.  
— Уилл?  
Он будто был на дне колодца, и голос Ганнибала многократно отражался от стен, прежде чем достигнуть его ушей.  
Король пошатнулся. Ноги стали ватными и отказывались его держать. Он начал падать, и падение казалось бесконечно долгим, как полёт. А потом вдруг всё прекратилось. Тепло рук Ганнибала. Его дыхание на щеке. Кожа касается кожи. Они не были так близко с тех пор, как… С тех пор, как пришло письмо от Джонсона. С тех пор, как всё полетело к чертям.  
— Я в порядке, — проговорил Уилл, едва шевеля губами. — Просто голова закружилась.  
Ганнибал усадил его в кресло.  
— Дай мне минуту и я пойду собираться, — прошептал юноша, вцепляясь в подлокотники.  
Лектер положил ладонь ему на лоб. Проверил зрачки.  
— Сколько ты спал сегодня?  
Уилл молчал.  
— Ты вообще сегодня спал?  
— Нет.  
Ганнибал тяжело вздохнул.  
— А вчера? Вообще на этой неделе? До какого состояния ты себя довёл?  
Уилл хотел сказать, что это не он. О, он себе не враг.  
Но язык не слушался.  
— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, — сказал Ганнибал. — Я сделаю всё сам.  
— Ты один не справишься, — попытался сказать Уилл. Вышло неразборчиво и пришлось повторить заново.  
— Справлюсь, просто на это уйдёт чуть больше времени и сил. А тебе нужно поспать. Давай, поднимайся. Я провожу тебя в твою комнату.  
— Проводи меня к Эбигейл. Я хочу к ней, — юноша попытался подняться, но ничего не вышло.  
Лектер помог ему встать и перекинул его руку себе через плечо.  
По крайней мере, дышать стало легче. Только голова всё ещё кружилась.  
Они медленно дошли до покоев королевы, и Ганнибал завёл его внутрь и уложил на кровать.  
— У тебя осталось снотворное? — спросил он у перепуганной Эбби.  
— Не надо снотворного, — Уилл закрыл глаза, обнимая подушку.  
Лектер стянул с него сапоги.  
— Я… Я только на минуточку прилягу…  
— Не давай ему вставать, — наставлял Ганнибал девушку. — Что бы он ни говорил. Если понадобится, зови стражу, пусть привяжут его к кровати.  
— Не надо привязывать, — пробубнил Уилл в подушку. — Если ты перестанешь разговаривать, я, может быть, и усну.  
— Я вернусь на рассвете, — сказал Ганнибал. — И всем будет лучше, если ты будешь в постели в это время.  
Король не счёл нужным отвечать. Когда за Ганнибалом закрылась дверь, Эбигейл осторожно легла рядом. Не касаясь его.  
— Рано, — сказал Уилл.  
— Откуда ты…  
— Я чувствую его. Он ещё близко.  
Они пролежали в молчании несколько десятков минут. Наконец Уилл встал.  
— Пора.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Эбби.  
— Как будто не спал сутки. Но я буду в порядке, — юноша прошёл в угол комнаты и умылся холодной водой. Она немного привела его в чувство.  
Эбигейл достала из-под кровати предварительно припасённую одежду. Простую льняную рубашку, штаны и плащ с капюшоном.  
Уилл наскоро переоделся. Поцеловал жену в щёку.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал он.

Гидеон ждал его у черного входа.  
— Готовы идти, милорд? — спросил он.  
Уилл кивнул.  
Уже начинало темнеть. И к тому времени, как они добрались до деревни, темнота опустилась на землю, скрывая их от любопытных глаз.  
Они пересекли всю деревню и подошли к дому на самой окраине.  
— Здесь я Вас оставлю, — сказал Гидеон.  
Уилл растёр замёрзшие руки и протянул ему ладонь для пожатия.  
— Спасибо, Абель.  
— Поблагодарите, когда работа будет сделана, — улыбнулся командир. — И будьте готовы к тому, что он немного… своеобразен.  
— С кем я только не имел дела за время своего правления, — Уилл усмехнулся.  
И осторожно взошёл по обветшалому деревянному крыльцу. Дождался, пока Гидеон уйдёт, и постучал в дверь условным стуком.  
Поначалу не произошло ничего, затем легко скрипнула, приоткрываясь, дверь, и на Уилла уставился темный глаз.  
Глаз изучал его несколько мгновений, затем дверь распахнулась и хозяин дома отступил в темноту.  
— Я от Гидеона, — сообщил Уилл, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
— Я догадался, — донёсся из темноты голос. — В противном случае ты был бы уже мёртв.  
Очаровательно. Уилл устало вздохнул.  
— Сейчас, — вновь сказал хозяин. — Я зажгу огонь.  
Уилл не слышал и не видел его перемещений, но через мгновение неяркое пламя осветило комнату.  
Король увидел перед собой высокого мужчину. Парня. На самом деле тот едва был старше самого Уилла.  
Уилл окинул взглядом обстановку. Дом выглядел не жилым. Нечему было удивляться, люди Гидеона лишь недавно пришли в город и ещё не успели обжиться как следует.  
— Я — Мэтт Браун, — представился парень. Протянул руку.  
Чёрт. Король не успел подумать над фальшивым именем.  
Он ещё раз оглядел комнату. Взгляд зацепился за мешки с мукой, сваленные у стены.  
— Грэм, — сказал он, пожимая широкую ладонь. — Уилл Грэм.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Уилл Грэм, — улыбнулся Мэтт. — Могу я что-нибудь тебе предложить? Может, эля?  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— А я выпью, если ты не против, — Мэтт уселся за деревянный стол и потянулся к глиняному кувшину. Замер на мгновение, оглядывая Уилла с ног до головы.  
Затем кивнул на пустой стул напротив.  
Мэтт сделал добрый глоток эля, с грохотом опустил кружку на стол и подался вперёд, не сводя с Уилла взгляда.  
— Итак… Кого мне нужно будет убить?  
— Ганнибала Лектера, — голос почти не дрожал, когда Уилл говорил это.  
Мэтт присвистнул.  
— Парня, который трахает короля? _Этого_ Лектера?  
«Не осведомлён о такого рода вещах», — едва не ответил Уилл. Но это сразу выдало бы его происхождение с головой.  
— Понятия не имею, — сказал он вместо этого. — Я свечку не держал.  
Мэтт усмехнулся.  
— Да я тоже. Просто… Ты вообще видел короля? Я только один раз издалека, но вот что я тебе скажу, Уилл, — Мэтт снизил голос практически до шёпота. — Дурак этот Лектер, если, имея доступ к такой заднице, ни разу не воспользовался случаем.  
Уилл поблагодарил всех богов, что в темноте не было видно, как покраснели его щёки. И спасибо Верджеру, что такое он мог теперь выслушивать, не разражаясь в ту же секунду праведным гневом.  
— Так возьмёшься за работу или нет? — нетерпеливо спросил юноша. Время поджимало. Всё должно было быть сделано до рассвета.  
— Конечно, — Мэтт поднялся из-за стола. — Дай мне неделю, чтобы собрать нужную информацию. И король будет оплакивать своего дорогого друга.  
— Ганнибал Лектер должен быть мёртв до завтрашнего утра, — отрезал Уилл. — Я располагаю всей информацией, которая может тебе потребоваться.  
— Это что-то новенькое, — хмыкнул Мэтт. — Почему бы нам не пропустить по кружечке, пока мы обсуждаем детали?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, он разлил эль по кружкам и подтолкнул одну к Уиллу.  
— И почему бы тебе не снять этот плащ? Здесь довольно тепло, да и, я уверен, я не узнаю твоё лицо. Я мало кого здесь знаю, кроме хозяина таверны. И ты на него не особенно похож.  
Уилл вновь тяжело вздохнул. В тёплом плаще и впрямь становилось жарко.  
Он откинул капюшон и расстегнул металлическую застёжку. Повесил плащ на спинку своего стула.  
— Лектер опасен, — сказал Уилл. — Я уверен, что он опаснее любого из тех, кого тебе доводилось убивать. Он силён, хитёр, владеет многими видами оружия, но может сражаться и голыми руками. Единственное, в чём может быть твоё преимущество — это внезапность. Ты получишь шанс одолеть его, только если застанешь врасплох. Но учти, у него прекрасное зрение и отменный слух. А ещё обоняние. Он может почувствовать тончайшие запахи на больших расстояниях.  
Мэтт хмыкнул и потянул на себя воротник рубашки, втягивая носом воздух.  
— Тогда, пожалуй, мне стоит переодеться, — сказал он, вновь поднимаясь из-за стола. И начал расстёгивать рубашку.  
Уилл отвёл взгляд, уставившись в свою кружку.  
— Есть одно дело, которым он занят прямо сейчас. И оно отнимет у него практически все силы.  
Юноша, не удержавшись, всё же скользнул взглядом по ладно сложенному телу. Раз уж Мэтт так старался выставить его на показ. На рёбрах у парня чернели странные татуировки.  
Мэтт перехватил его взгляд, ухмыляясь. Убедился, что Уилл получил полный обзор, и только потом, откинув рубашку в сторону, направился в угол комнаты к бочке с водой.  
— Где мне найти его? — спросил Мэтт, намыливая подмышки.  
— До рассвета он будет у реки.  
— Река длинная. На то, чтобы найти его, может уйти вся ночь.  
— Об этом я тоже позаботился, — Уилл достал из-под рубашки свой амулет.  
— Одну минуту, — отозвался Мэтт. Он принялся стаскивать штаны, и тут уж Уилл отвернулся, покраснев. Послышался плеск воды. Затем шлёпанье босых ног по полу.  
Через некоторое время Мэтт снова появился в его поле зрения. Уже одетый.  
Уилл протянул ему амулет.  
— Он покажет, где именно находится Лектер. Если держать его на ладони, — Уилл показал как именно, — он будет немного сдвигаться в нужном направлении.  
Мэтт протянул руку, чтобы забрать у Уилла амулет. Коснулся кончиками пальцев ладони и задержал их в таком положении чуть дольше, чем это было бы прилично. Затем взвесил амулет на ладони. Покрутил. Прошёлся с ним по комнате.  
— Любопытно. Никогда не видел подобного. Правда, он показывает только на тебя.  
— Да, — Уилл потёр колено. — Поэтому использовать его можно только когда я буду далеко. Лучше у самой реки, и он покажет, выше или ниже по течению тебе стоит идти.  
Мэтт убрал амулет в карман.  
— Что ж. Кажется, это всё, что тебе нужно знать, — сказал король, поднимаясь.  
Он снял с пояса мешок с монетами.  
— Вот, — он бросил его Мэтту. — Тут половина. Вторую половину принесу, когда работа будет сделана.  
Тот поймал мешок и отложил его на стол.  
— Ты знаешь, Уилл, мы чудесно поговорили сегодня, — Мэтт пожал плечами. — Деньги это всегда хорошо, — продолжил он. — Но есть вещи куда ценнее. Дружба, к примеру.  
Он вдруг оказался близко. Слишком близко. Окинул взглядом лицо Уилла, задерживаясь на губах.  
Король хотел было отступить, но едва не задел ногой стул.  
Не хватало ещё, чтобы он бегал по комнате от какого-то наёмника! Пусть тот и возвышался над ним сейчас с неприкрытой похотью в глазах.  
Уилл вскинул голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Пусть знает, что ничерта он не боится.  
— Для меня честь оказывать услуги друзьям. Безо всякого вознаграждения.  
Уилл облизнул пересохшие губы. Дыхание сбилось.  
Лучше бы он сбежал, перевернув стул, пока была такая возможность.  
— Мы друзья, Уилл? Можем ими стать?  
Мэтт не пытался коснуться его, иначе бы Уилл точно сотворил что-нибудь глупое. Очень и очень глупое.  
— Не раньше того, как с Лектером будет покончено, — голос его не подвёл.  
Мэтт широко улыбнулся и отступил назад.  
— Понял тебя, — сказал он. — Завтра утром Лектер будет мёртв, а я буду здесь, праздновать удачно завершённое дело. Буду рад, если ты присоединишься.  
Уилл кивнул, отводя взгляд. Сорвал со спинки стула плащ и набросил его на плечи.  
И, не задерживаясь, направился к выходу.  
— Приятно было познакомиться, господин Кроуфорд, — донеслось ему вслед.  
Уилл остановился.  
— Или Грэм?.. Прошу прощения, у меня плохая память на имена.  
Юноша обернулся, выжидательно глядя на Мэтта.  
— Мне платят не за то, чтобы я думал, — пожал плечами тот. — Но я ничего не могу с этим поделать, оно как-то само. Да ты не переживай. Через меня прошли многие особы королевской крови. И никто пока не жаловался.  
Уилл хотел что-то сказать, но Мэтт перебил.  
— Я имею в виду убийства, — сказал он, всё так же издевательски улыбаясь. — Почему ты так покраснел?  
Юноша захлопнул рот. Развернулся в сторону двери.  
— Я приду завтра утром с деньгами, — севшим голосом проговорил он, прежде чем выскочить на улицу.  
Морозный воздух немного привёл его в чувство.  
Что это вообще сейчас было?  
Уилл набросил капюшон и торопливо двинулся в сторону замка. У него ещё будет время обо всём подумать. У него впереди очередная бессонная ночь.  
***  
Ганнибал не вернулся на рассвете. Уилл не чувствовал его присутствия. Он подождал ещё немного, хотя и вся ночь, полная ожидания, едва не свела его с ума.  
Эбигейл уснула под утро, свернувшись в клубок под одеялом. А Уилл… Уилл всю ночь смотрел в потолок, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
Ганнибала не было здесь, и если он и был жив, то находился далеко. Проверить это можно было только одним путём — нанеся визит Мэтту.  
В животе закололо от одной только мысли. Уилл тяжело сглотнул. Если Ганнибал мёртв, то Уилл просто отдаст Мэтту деньги и уйдёт. Слишком многое нужно ещё сделать.  
Он вежливо — или не очень — откажется от любых грязных предложений, и уж точно не будет вести себя как малолетний идиот.  
В конце концов, ему и впрямь придётся оплакивать своего друга. И любовника. Хоть тот и перешёл все границы.  
Уилл умылся, оделся и вышел из комнаты Эбигейл, на всякий случай поставив к её дверям побольше стражи.  
Деньги на повседневные нужды хранились в сейфе в его кабинете, и Уилл направился туда. Отпер дверь и шагнул внутрь, сразу направляясь в угол помещения. И вдруг замер.  
К потолку цепями было подвешено изуродованное тело. Головы не было. Грудная клетка была разворочена. Уилл не был силён в анатомии, но в зияющей дыре слева явно должно было быть сердце.  
На пол уже натекла огромная лужа крови. Уилл едва в неё не наступил.  
Юноша зажал рот ладонью, сдерживая рвотный позыв.  
Тело было обнажено по пояс, и на рёбрах его чернели знакомые татуировки.


	44. Бонус к главе 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эм... Даже не знаю, что сказать. Пока писала сцену с Мэттом, внезапно в голове родилось это. И, я думаю, не у меня одной. Так что вот, пусть будет здесь.  
> Данная глава никак не связана с каноном произведения, не вписывается в него ни по смыслу, ни по задумке, ни по логике, ни по таймлайну, но она просто есть. Её можно даже не читать, но если всё же собрались, то ахтунг, впереди вас ждёт лютый Мэтт/Уилл (или наоборот), dirty talks и 0,01% упоминаний о Ганнибале.  
> Это всё можно воспринимать как больную фантазию автора. Или Уилла ;D В общем, наслаждайтесь :D

В этот раз дверь открылась, не успел Уилл занести руку, чтобы постучать.  
Он ступил внутрь и вдруг оказался лицом к лицу с Мэттом.  
— Привет, — ухмыльнулся тот.  
— Ага. Мне зайти-то можно? — Уилл приподнял бровь.  
— Конечно, — Мэтт вдруг подался вперёд, и Уилл нервно отступил. — Только дверь нужно закрыть. Всё-таки, на улице зима.  
Он протянул руку и захлопнул дверь, не прерывая зрительного контакта.  
— Так лучше, — сказал наёмник, шагая назад.  
Уилл вдруг вспомнил, как его пару раз уже зажимали вот так вот у двери. И нынешние ощущения были не похожи ни на что, испытанное ранее.  
— Вина? — предложил Мэтт, возвращаясь к столу. — А. Чуть не забыл.  
Он вдруг принялся рыться в карманах и достал на свет медальон, который тут же бросил Уиллу. Юноша поймал вещицу.  
— Это не мой.  
— Ага. Твой в другом кармане.  
— Значит… — Уилл запнулся, разглядывая амулет на свой ладони.  
— Дело сделано, — сказал Мэтт, протягивая ему второй амулет.  
Уилл кивнул, пряча оба за пазуху. Снял с пояса мешок с монетами.  
— Так что насчёт вина? — спросил парень, опускаясь за стол.  
— Пожалуй, откажусь, — Уилл сделал несколько шагов вперёд и положил деньги на столешницу. — Вот.  
Мэтт не обратил никакого внимания на мешок, да и на Уилла, впрочем, тоже.  
И это почему-то задело.  
— Хорошо сработано, — сказал король, поправляя плащ.  
— Я всё-таки профессионал, — сказал Мэтт, делая глоток из своей чаши.  
— Ага.  
Уилл переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Я пойду, — сказал он наконец. — Прощай.  
Но повернулся в сторону двери лишь через пару секунд.  
— Прощай, Уилл Грэм, — донеслось ему вслед.  
Юноша обернулся через плечо, но Мэтт всё так же не смотрел на него.  
Что за чёрт? Уилл фыркнул, поворачиваясь обратно, и гораздо увереннее направился к выходу.  
— Уилл, подожди, — окликнул его Мэтт, когда король уже сжимал ручку двери. — Ты забыл кое-что.  
Юноша нахмурился. Вроде бы ничего он не забыл. Амулеты оттягивали карман, а деньги наоборот были на столе.  
Уилл повернулся к Мэтту и едва не отшатнулся. Мгновение назад тот мирно сидел на своём стуле и вот уже стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Что? — спросил наконец Уилл. Сердце как-то странно ускорило своё биение.  
Наёмник улыбнулся и вдруг схватил его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Уилл опомниться не успел, как губы Мэтта накрыли его губы. И совсем уж не уловил момент, когда приоткрыл рот, впуская язык парня. И нет, Уилл совсем не собирался _отвечать_ на поцелуй. Это получилось как-то само, без его участия.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул, почувствовав, как горят щёки. И как дрожат пальцы, комкающие рубашку Мэтта, пока тот с упоением терзает его рот. Дразнит. Покусывает. Вылизывает.  
И вдруг в одно мгновение всё это кончилось. Уилл открыл глаза. Мэтт, улыбаясь, отступил от него, поправляя одежду. И облизнул раскрасневшиеся губы.  
— Вот. Теперь точно всё, можешь идти, — сказал он со своей дурацкой ухмылочкой.  
Как же хотелось врезать, чтобы стереть её с его лица. Уилл вытер влажные губы рукавом.  
Ему вдруг стало невыносимо жарко.  
— Да пошёл ты нахрен, — рявкнул юноша, разворачиваясь. Дёрнул дверь на себя. В лицо ему дохнуло зимней свежестью.  
Мэтт вдруг обхватил его руками за талию, прижимаясь сзади.  
— О, это можно устроить, — прошептал он Уиллу на ухо. — Да не брыкайся ты. Я же пошутил.  
Его ладонь опустилась на пах Уилла, сжимая через ткань штанов.  
— Останься, — сказал парень.  
Уилл выругался, выгибаясь в его руках. Мэтт покрывал поцелуями шею юноши.  
В голове царил хаос. Мешанина из слов, мыслей, желаний. Уилл не мог решить, что он должен сделать. Что будет правильным в данной ситуации. И, поскольку он так и не смог придумать ни одного аргумента в пользу того, чтобы уйти, он решил остаться.  
Захлопнул дверь и повернулся к Мэтту лицом.  
— Лучше бы ты и впрямь оказался так хорош, как сам считаешь, — прошептал Уилл, прежде чем опустить ладони на поясницу парня.  
— Мы переходим на личности, господин Грэм? — Мэтт легко поцеловал его в губы и тут же отпрянул, когда Уилл подался вперёд, чтобы ответить на поцелуй.  
— Просто займи свой болтливый рот чем-нибудь другим.  
— Это приглашение? — Мэтт усмехнулся. И ощутимо вздрогнул, когда ладони Уилла скользнули на его задницу. — Боги, ты нравишься мне всё больше и больше.  
Юноша хмыкнул, набрасываясь на губы Мэтта.  
Тот уже запустил руки под рубашку Уилла и теперь оглаживал спину. Рывком притянул ближе к себе.  
Король зажал зубами его нижнюю губу, слегка оттягивая. Мэтт открыл глаза, и в его грёбаном взгляде светилась насмешка. Уилл рыкнул, толкая парня к столу.  
— Сколько страсти, — промурчал Мэтт. — Ведущий или ведомый?  
— И то, и другое, — прошептал Уилл, спускаясь поцелуями на шею.  
— Где же ты был всю мою жизнь… — протянул Мэтт. Склонился к его уху и горячо зашептал: — Хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Его ладонь опустилась на задницу Уилла, крепко, до синяков, сжимая.  
— А потом… Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Как думаешь, хватит силёнок?  
Юноша хищно ухмыльнулся. Упёрся ладонями в стол по обе стороны от Мэтта, отчего тому пришлось неудобно выгнуться.  
Уилл приблизил свое лицо к его, поднял взгляд, устанавливая зрительный контакт.  
— А ты попробуй.  
И едва позорно не вскрикнул, когда Мэтт рывком повернул их обоих, подсаживая Уилла на стол.  
Король развел колени в сторону. Опустил ладони на плечи парня, притягивая того ближе. И вновь вовлекая в поцелуй, от которого по всему телу пробежали мурашки.  
Мэтт обнял его за талию одной рукой и склонился, упираясь второй в стол. Уилл даже не успел заметить, как исчез его плащ и как сползла с плеча расстегнутая рубашка.  
В штанах стало ужасно тесно, и Уилл не чаял поскорее от них избавиться.  
— Может быть, удобнее будет на кровати? — спросил Мэтт, оторвавшись от припухших губ.  
— Здесь есть кровать? — спросил Уилл.  
Мэтт склонил голову, усмехаясь.  
— Чему ты так удивляешься? Не на полу же я сплю.  
Парень немного отстранился, и Уилл слез со стола. Колени подогнулись, не желая его держать.  
Мэтт подхватил его, не дав упасть.  
— Только попробуй прокомментировать, — предупредил юноша, восстанавливая равновесие.  
Мэтт ничего не сказал, но чёрт побери, ему и не нужно было. Все было написано у него на лице.  
— Сюда, — Мэтт открыл неприметную дверь и посторонился, пропуская Уилла вперёд.  
Спальня была совсем небольшой, и обставлена была ещё скромнее, чем первая комната, служившая кухней, столовой и чёрт знает чем ещё.  
Почти всё пространство занимала грубо сколоченная широкая деревянная кровать.  
— Знаю, не пуховые перины, к которым привыкла твоя задница, — послышался над ухом голос Мэтта.  
Уилл обернулся, намереваясь огрызнуться, но ему в буквальном смысле заткнули рот поцелуем.  
Мэтт повалил короля на кровать. Юноша стащил сапоги и помог снять с себя штаны.  
Мэтт навис над ним. Не касаясь. Но обжигая дыханием губы.  
— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял? — спросил он.  
В голове тут же появились картины, одна заманчивее другой. Но Уилл так и не смог выбрать.  
— Удиви меня, — сказал он.  
— Хорошо, — парень вдруг выпрямился. — Сейчас вернусь.  
И вышел из комнаты, на ходу снимая с себя одежду и кидая её в сторону.  
Уилл приподнялся на локтях, разглядывая открывшуюся ему картину. Мускулистую спину и действительно классную задницу.  
Юноша хмыкнул, опускаясь на подушки. Спрятал лицо в ладонях. Что он, чёрт возьми, делает? И почему это не ощущается неправильным?  
— Успел соскучиться? — спросил Мэтт.  
Уилл убрал руки от лица.  
— Ещё немного, и я начал бы без тебя.  
— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.  
Он упёрся коленом в кровать и склонился над Уиллом. Коснулся губами живота. Опустился ниже и без лишних прелюдий вобрал в рот его член.  
Уилл закусил губу, глядя вниз. Мэтт не стал терять времени, сразу же скользя пальцами в ложбинку меж ягодиц и разминая отверстие. Уилл захлебнулся вздохом, прогибаясь в пояснице и подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Мэтт поднял взгляд, встречаясь с ним глазами. И, о чёрт… Уилл отвернулся в сторону. Он не может. Он не должен проводить параллели. Нельзя вспоминать другие глаза, которые смотрели так же жадно. С таким же желанием.  
Уилл закрыл глаза и постарался расслабить мышцы. Всё тело вздрагивало в умелых руках. И чем меньше Уилл сдерживал стоны, тем сильнее Мэтт старался. Наконец парень выпрямился, и Уилл приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать дальше.  
Мэтт ухмыльнулся и подхватил ногу Уилла под колено, закидывая себе на плечо. Подался вперёд и вытащил из-под головы короля подушку, подкладывая её ему под поясницу.  
— Потом спасибо скажешь, — усмехнулся наёмник в ответ на обиженный взгляд.  
Уилл картинно закатил глаза.  
Мэтт устроил вторую его ногу у себя на плече и подался вперёд, приставляя головку ко входу.  
— Скажи, если будет больно.  
— Я просто тебя ударю, чтобы тебе тоже было больно, — отозвался Уилл.  
Парень усмехнулся.  
— Какой же ты очаровательный.  
Он толкнулся вперёд, и Уиллу резко расхотелось шутить. Юноша завёл руки за голову, вцепляясь в изголовье кровати.  
— Медленнее? — спросил Мэтт.  
— Давай уже, — процедил Уилл сквозь сжатые зубы. — Начни двигаться, а я привыкну.  
Два раза повторять не пришлось. Мэтт довольно быстро отыскал нужный угол и темп, и вскоре Уилл перестал шипеть. Сначала просто беззвучно вздыхая. А потом начал тихонько постанывать, от чего у Мэтта едва крышу не сорвало.  
Он вдруг подался вперёд, практически складывая Уилла пополам, и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем, не прекращая движений. С каждым толчком юноша проезжался спиной по матрасу. С каждым толчком мыслить здраво получалось всё хуже и хуже. Кожа горела. Губы горели. Задница горела. Он весь был один сплошной пожар. Тронь его — и обожжёшься.  
Его сила тоже рвалась наружу, призывая поджечь всё вокруг. Но Уилл контролировал себя ровно настолько, чтобы этого не допустить. Во всем остальном он отдался на милость Мэтту. И ни на мгновение не пожалел об этом.  
На висках выступил пот. Уилл жадно хватал ртом воздух в перерывах между жаркими поцелуями. Всё тело было удивительно лёгким, и чем ближе был оргазм, тем больше Уиллу казалось, что он может летать. Юноша опустил ладонь на свой член, едва успевая сжать его, прежде чем семя излилось на живот. Мэтт выскользнул из него, доводя себя до грани рукой. Ноги Уилла соскользнули с его плеч и бессильно упали на кровать.  
Король глубоко вздохнул.  
— Вот чёрт, — выговорил он наконец.  
— И не говори, — Мэтт хмыкнул. — Готов ко второму забегу?  
— Дай хоть отдышаться, — усмехнулся Уилл.  
— Слабак. Ладно, я пока подготовлюсь.  
Парень быстро слез с кровати и, согнув одну ногу в колене, упёрся пяткой в матрас. Завёл руку за спину.  
Уилл наблюдал эту картину с немым восторгом. Мэтт поймал его взгляд и криво усмехнулся, ускоряя движения руки. Приоткрыл рот, закусывая нижнюю губу.  
— Ты надо мной издеваешься, — простонал Уилл. Он подполз к краю кровати и сел.  
Поймал руку Мэтта за запястье.  
— Хватит, ты уже достаточно подготовился.  
Мэтт подался вперёд, усаживаясь на колени Уилла. Приподнялся и вновь опустился, помогая себе рукой.  
Король обхватил его за талию, крепко прижимая к себе.  
— Смотри, не отпусти, — сказал Мэтт. — Падать будет больно.  
Парень прогнулся в спине, открывая шею.  
Уилл толкнулся, легко преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Мэтт вдруг туго сжался вокруг него, посылая по телу юноши волну мурашек.  
Мэтт довольно быстро перехватил инициативу, насаживаясь, как ему больше нравится. Вращая бёдрами. Сводя с ума.  
Уилл целовал его губы, давя готовящиеся сорваться стоны. Уилл краснел. Уилл задыхался. Уилл жадно цеплялся за Мэтта, держа его так крепко, что на коже наверняка потом останутся синяки.  
— Я сейчас… — попытался предупредить юноша.  
— Давай, — прошептал парень. — Ты ни разу не назвал меня по имени, Уилл. Будь хорошим мальчиком, кончи с моим именем на устах.  
Он обхватил лицо Уилла ладонями и провёл большим пальцем по губам.  
— Ну давай.  
— Да пошёл ты… — процедил юноша. Внутри всё переворачивалось, завязывалось в узел, будто он того и гляди взорвётся. — Мэтт…  
— Вот так, — парень вновь туго сжался. И Уилла накрыла волна оргазма.  
Мэтт всё ещё двигался на нём, и король всё ещё крепко его сжимал. А потом они замерли, тяжело дыша. Уилл опрокинулся на спину, и Мэтт откатился в сторону.  
— Вот чёрт, — сказал наёмник.  
— И не говори, — ответил король.


	45. Глава 44

— Я засыпал при тебе прошлой ночью? — спросил Уилл, врываясь в комнату Эбигейл.  
— Что? Нет, вроде бы нет. Но я точно не помню, — девушка испуганно вскочила на ноги. — Что случилось, Уилл? Ты же собирался…  
— Он был здесь, — король зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Он был здесь, а я его не почувствовал!  
— Он жив?  
— Ооо, — Уилл нервно рассмеялся. — Жив и _очень_ зол.  
Девушка обхватила себя руками за плечи.  
— Что нам делать?  
Юноша посмотрел на неё. Готовиться к смерти, вот что. Если самого Уилла он не станет убивать сразу, чтобы помучить его, то вот от семьи Уилла он не оставит ничего. От его жены. От его братьев. И от его невестки.  
Чёрт подери!  
— Эбигейл. Слушай очень внимательно. Сейчас кто-то из стражи принесёт твой арбалет. Не выходи из комнаты, закрой все окна и двери. Но перед этим нужно будет прочесать все углы.  
Эбби подняла на него перепуганные глаза.  
— А что будешь делать ты? — спросила она дрожащим голосом.  
— Если я больше не могу чувствовать его присутствие, то он может быть где угодно.  
Уилл коснулся пальцами груди. Того места, где раньше висел амулет. Как бы он сейчас пригодился.  
— Нужно прочесать замок. И позаботиться о Марго и Брайане с Джимми.  
— Он зол на тебя, Уилл. Что, если он попытается навредить тебе, а не нам?  
Тогда они и узнают, насколько хороший из Уилла был ученик.  
— Я буду в порядке.  
Именно так всё и должно было однажды закончиться. Неужели Уиллу когда-то казалось, что всё вновь может стать хорошо? Что жизнь станет спокойнее…  
Нет. Покой они потеряли, как только переступили через порог своего дома прошлой весной. Как только Лектер решил, что ему мало одного Уилла. Что ему нужно ещё и королевство в придачу.  
Юноша вышел из покоев Эбби и отдал необходимые распоряжения страже. Послал одного из гвардейцев на поиски Гидеона. Может понадобиться его помощь. А пока… Нужно проведать братьев и оставить им четкие инструкции.  
***  
Стража и люди Гидеона постоянно патрулировали замок. Уилл метался из угла в угол, то заходя проведать Эбби, то Брайана, Джеймса и Марго, расположившихся в одной комнате. Иногда он проверял кабинет, библиотеку и их с Ганнибалом комнаты — места, где он мог появится скорее всего. Но Лектера нигде не было. Уилл не чувствовал его присутствия, и это всепожирающая пустота внутри разрасталась. Однако свою силу он по-прежнему видел. Совсем как… Чёрт!  
Когда Лектер вытащил Джимми из лап смерти, Уилл перестал его чувствовать. Ганнибал тогда потратил на заклинание все свои силы, и даже амулет почти перестал на него реагировать. Мог ли он нарочно потратить свою магию, чтобы проскользнуть в замок незамеченным? Такое вполне можно было от него ожидать. Но если это так, то Ганнибал утратит главное своё преимущество. И против толпы стражников ему не выстоять.  
Уилл позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением. Но расслабляться всё равно было нельзя. Что помешает Ганнибалу напиться крови и вернуть свою силу, когда он проникнет туда, куда нужно?  
Уилл поставил себе кресло где-то посередине между комнатой Эбби и комнатой, в которой были Брай, Марго и Джеймс. И принялся ждать. Ближе к вечеру он начал клевать носом. Ночью он, кажется, даже проваливался в сон, но сразу же просыпался, когда голова опускалась слишком низко.  
Наконец небо начало сереть. Уилл поднялся на ноги, потирая глаза. Каждые несколько часов он старался проведывать жену и братьев. Юноша дошёл до комнаты Эбби и приоткрыл дверь, заглядывая внутрь.  
Эбби и Фредди спали, прижавшись друг к другу. Лица у обеих были напряженными, будто снилось им что-то плохое. Уилл окинул взглядом комнату, но, не увидев ничего подозрительного, вышел, закрывая за собой дверь. И вдруг в его сознании взорвалась яркая слепящая вспышка.  
Ганнибал был здесь.

Уилл попытался успокоиться, чтобы понять, где тот находится. Всё тело задрожало. Его сила радостно отозвалась на присутствие Лектера, но вот сам Уилл радоваться не спешил. Ганнибал был близко, но пока что яркий белый свет окружал со всех сторон. Уилл не понимал, куда идти. Он бестолково кружился на месте, заслужив тем самым обеспокоенные взгляды стражи. Зов магии доносился отовсюду и ниоткуда. И вдруг всё погасло. И лишь в одном направлении распространялся свет. Этот коридор вёл в крыло, где располагались их с Ганнибалом покои.  
Конечно, куда ещё он мог пойти?  
Всё вдруг обрело смысл. Уилл уловил отголосок эмоций Лектера, с которыми он передвигался по замку. Злость. Обида. Боль предательства. И совсем слабая боль от вынужденной разлуки.  
Юноша видел силуэт Ганнибала даже через каменную стену своей комнаты. Он открыл дверь, и свет хлынул на него неконтролируемым потоком, накрывая с головой.  
Уилл бесстрашно шагнул внутрь. Остановился. Дождался, пока бушующая в крови магия хоть немного утихнет.  
Теперь он снова видел предметы такими, какими они были. Свет пропал. Но Уиллу он больше и не был нужен, чтобы узнать, где находится Ганнибал.  
Они простояли несколько мгновений в молчании. Уилл чувствовал, как Лектер изучает его из полумрака. Затем послышался неясный шорох, и Ганнибал подбросил что-то крупное в воздух, прямо Уиллу в руки.  
Юноша поймал предмет. Пальцы коснулись чего-то ледяного. Уилл поднял руки выше, и едва не вскрикнул. Отрубленная голова Мэтта выпала и покатилась по полу.  
— Я получил твоё послание, — сказал Ганнибал. — И, признаться, оно меня озадачило.  
Уилл молчал. Не зная, что вообще можно сказать. Это должно закончиться здесь и сейчас. Это закончится здесь и сейчас.  
— А где его сердце? — спросил он наконец.  
— Зависит от того, что сегодня было на ужин. Кажется, на кухне собирались делать рагу...  
Уилл едва подавил рвотный позыв. Чокнутый сукин сын!  
— Это, кажется, твоё, — Ганнибал держал что-то в вытянутой руке. На тонком шнуре болтался тёмный круг амулета.  
Мгновение и амулет вспыхнул в руках Ганнибала ярким пламенем. Пепел посыпался на пол.  
— Почему ты не сделал этого сам? — мужчина чуть склонил голову набок. — Зачем подсылать кого-то? Ты, кажется, никогда не был труслив настолько, чтобы прятаться за чей-то спиной.  
Уилл сам задавался этим вопросом. И ответ его совсем не радовал.  
— Я боялся, что рука дрогнет, — сказал он наконец. — Я не смогу уничтожить тебя сам, Ганнибал.  
Вновь полуправда. Ещё одна причина заключалась в том, что Уилл всё ещё не был уверен, что хочет этого. Что хочет видеть Ганнибала мёртвым.  
— Очень жаль, — сказал Лектер, — что мои уроки прошли мимо твоих ушей. Я учил тебя отрекаться от эмоций. Делать то, что нужно сделать. Быстро и безжалостно. Твоя же попытка…  
— И я всё ещё жив, — ответил Уилл. — Почему же ты сам не пользуешься своими уроками? Почему не уничтожишь меня быстро и безжалостно?  
— О… — Ганнибал сделал шаг вперёд, выныривая из темноты. — У меня нет желания видеть тебя мёртвым, мой мальчик. Не сейчас.  
Уилл обхватил себя руками.  
Теперь, когда он видел лицо Лектера, всё становилось сложнее.  
— Что я должен был сделать? — повысил юноша голос. — После того, как ты убил моего сына и угрожал моей семье? Согласиться и сделать по-твоему? Отступить? Ты знаешь меня, Ганнибал! Ты знаешь, за какие границы просто нельзя заходить. И ты всё равно за них зашёл! Не притворяйся теперь, что этого не ожидал.  
— Я не убивал твоего ребёнка, Уилл, — Ганнибал нахмурился. — И я не угрожал твоей семье.  
— «Подумай о своей жене, Уилл», — повторил он слова Лектера, сказанные в тот вечер. — Чем ещё это могло быть, как не угрозой? Очередной попыткой заставить меня передумать!  
— Твоя жена потеряла ребёнка. Каково ей было бы потерять ещё и мужа? Такой смысл я вкладывал в эти слова.  
Уилл сложил руки на груди.  
— И почему ты думаешь, что я тебе поверю?  
— Потому что я поклялся тебе не врать.  
Ганнибал шагнул вперёд, и Уилл отпрянул.  
— Помнишь тот день, когда мы выбрались из замка? Ты попросил меня, и я принёс клятву. Никогда не лгать тебе.  
Лектер двигался неторопливо, мягкой поступью, пока не подошёл практически вплотную. Он остановился в шаге от юноши.  
Тот прижался спиной к стене.  
— Ты так ловко обходил свою клятву всё это время, Ганнибал, что я уже давно на неё не полагаюсь.  
— Я не убивал твоего сына, Уилл, — повторил мужчина. — Ты так хорошо меня знаешь. Посмотри на меня и скажи, говорю ли я правду.  
Юноша задержал дыхание. Поскорее бы это закончилось.  
— Я не убивал твоего сына. То, что случилось, было трагическим происшествием. Но я здесь ни при чем. У Эбигейл начались преждевременные роды, плод не успел развиться и появился на свет недоношенным. В этом нет ничьей вины.  
Он говорил правду. Глаза защипало. Уилл не мог ничего с собой поделать.  
— Я не стал бы убивать твоего ребёнка, чтобы удержать тебя здесь. Я придумал бы что-то другое, но на твоего сына я возлагал большие надежды. Его смерть стала для меня такой же трагедией, как и для тебя.  
Если Лектер врал, то всё кончено. Всё кончено в это самое мгновение.  
Но если он говорил правду…  
— И я не угрожал твоей семье. Я взывал к твоим чувствам. Призывал тебя подумать не только о себе, но и о тех, кому ты небезразличен.  
— Ты говорил о себе, — прошептал Уилл. Слеза сорвалась с уголка глаза и прочертила мокрую дорожку на щеке. — Почему ты не мог сказать прямо?  
— Почему ты не мог спросить?  
Юноша промолчал.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь, — ответил за него Лектер. — Как давно, Уилл?  
Он подался вперёд, прижимая короля к стене.  
Внутри всё скрутилось.  
— После свадьбы Брайана и Марго, — ответил юноша.  
— Настолько давно, — Ганнибал не поменялся в лице. — И что послужило причиной?  
— В ту ночь я спустился в подземелья и проверил обе твои бывшие камеры. Одна из них открывалась при помощи магии.  
Близость Ганнибала сводила с ума. Его тепло обволакивало. И тело Уилла отзывалось восторгом на эту близость после столь долгой разлуки. Но разум… Разум не позволял ему расслабиться. Слишком долго Уилл был в напряжении. Слишком долго боялся. Слишком долго злился.  
— И вместо того, чтобы спросить, ты снова решил всё сам.  
— Так скажи мне, что я оказался не прав! — воскликнул юноша, глотая слёзы. — Скажи, что не убивал моего отца! Что не подставлял моего брата! Скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь, Ганнибал.  
На мгновение в глазах мужчины промелькнула неприкрытая печаль. Он поднял руку и стёр слезу с щеки юноши.  
— Я обещал не врать тебе, — сказал он тихо.  
Уилл отвернулся. Зажмурился, смаргивая слёзы. Попытался успокоиться.  
— Тогда расскажи мне, как всё было. Когда ты задумал это. Как провернул. И, самое главное, зачем.  
Ганнибал отступил от него, давая пространство.  
— Джек и Алан никак не могли ужиться друг с другом. Их вражда длилась ещё с тех пор, когда тебя не было на свете. И если твой отец готов был простить и принять твоего брата, то Алан был непримирим.  
Уилл задрал голову, прислоняясь затылком к стене. Всё это он и так знал.  
— Я вернулся, чтобы забрать тебя с собой. Убедить уйти каким-либо образом. И то, что я увидел, когда вернулся, показалось мне интересным.  
Ганнибал сложил руки за спиной и повернулся к окну.  
— Сначала я хотел усугубить конфликт между твоим отцом и братом. Вынудить Алана перейти к действиям. Он был неустойчив из-за предстоящей женитьбы, им было легко манипулировать. Например, намекнуть ему об отношениях Джека и Мириам, о которых сплетничала вся стража в моём крыле. Я даже не собирался выходить из своей камеры поначалу.  
— А потом?  
Ганнибал усмехнулся.  
— А потом ты прибежал и рассказал мне про Верджера. В ту ночь я впервые вышел из камеры. Караулил у его покоев всю ночь. Я бы не позволил ему навредить тебе.  
Уилл вспомнил страх, окутывавший его в те дни. Вспомнил, как едва мог спать, вслушиваясь в малейшие шорохи.  
Юноша усмехнулся. Прошло время, и ничего не изменилось. Только вместо Верджера в его кошмарах поселился монстр пострашнее.  
— Однако я подумал, что его поведение может пробудить твой дар. Поэтому я убеждал тебя, что тебе грозит опасность. Твоя способность защищаться поистине впечатляет, Уилл.  
В голове всё наконец выстраивалось в правильном порядке. Всё имело смысл. Всё, что мучило его это время, становилось наконец понятным и логичным.  
— Я ставил сразу на двух лошадок — на Алана и на Мэйсона. И ни один из них не принёс мне победы. Твой брат оказался трусом, Уилл, а не злодеем. Его обиды никогда не заходили дальше обыкновенных истерик. Он ни за что в жизни не пошёл бы против Джека.  
Но был ли его брат трусом? Или он просто осознавал, что не справится без отца?  
— Время поджимало, близилась дата казни. Нужно было что-то делать. И тогда я вновь вышел из камеры, чтобы поприсутствовать на свадьбе.  
— Ты так долго отводил от себя взгляды?  
— Я убил пару гвардейцев Мэйсона перед этим. У меня был запас крови на тот вечер.  
— И что ты делал на свадьбе?  
— По большей части наблюдал, — Ганнибал обернулся к нему. — Я видел тебя, Уилл. И Верджера.  
— Значит, ты видел, что он со мной сделал.  
— Я был уверен, что ты дашь ему отпор. Или что проявится твой дар.  
— Он сказал, что если я буду «капризничать», союзу конец.  
— Он блефовал.  
Уилл закусил губу.  
— Тогда я этого не понимал.  
Ганнибал шагнул было вперёд, будто хотел утешить. Но замер на месте.  
— Как бы то ни было, я уже знал, что сделаю. Я услышал, как ты просишь Джека познакомить тебя с Мириам. Мне нужно было лишь собрать нужных людей в одном месте в нужное время.  
— И как ты заманил Алана в комнату?  
— Единственным, что могло бы вырвать его из объятий его возлюбленной жены в тот вечер, была угроза её потерять. Я написал ему записку от лица Верджера. Даже пробрался в его покои, чтобы поставить на записке печать.  
— И что было в записке? — Уилл смотрел, как первые лучи рассвета ложатся на пол.  
— Просьба встретиться, чтобы обсудить некоторые детали заключенного брака. И поговорить о Марго. Я назначил встречу в зале для совещаний, а путь туда, как тебе известно, лежал мимо покоев Джека.  
Голос Лектера звучал спокойно. И буря внутри Уилла постепенно утихала. Но не прекращалась полностью.  
— А потом я убил Джека. Мириам пришла раньше, чем должна была, и едва всё не испортила. Сначала я хотел убить и её тоже, это дополнило бы картину. Но потом решил сделать её свидетелем. Я немного поколдовал над её памятью и подменил своё лицо на лицо Алана. А потом очень быстро вернулся в свою камеру, моё дело было сделано.  
— Ты разрушил столько жизней в тот день, — проговорил юноша, вытирая глаза рукавом.  
— Жизни людей, которые меня не волновали. И не волнуют до сих пор, — сказал Лектер.  
— Ты разрушил _мою_ жизнь.  
— Разве? — Ганнибал вновь шагнул вперёд, вжимая его в стену. На этот раз не грубо. Обхватил лицо юноши ладонями.  
— Ты был одинок. Боялся всего на свете. Меня, Верджера, своего отца, своих братьев. Ты не знал кто ты, не знал кем ты будешь. И все свои способности давил на корню. Ты боялся даже себя. Того, кто ты есть. Того, кем ты можешь стать.  
Лектер погладил его скулы большими пальцами.  
— И посмотри на себя сейчас, мой король. Всего этого ты достиг сам, я лишь немного подтолкнул процесс изменения. Я не смог бы научить тебя ничему, если бы ты не хотел учиться.  
Уилл сглотнул. Глаза мужчины будто бы подсвечивались изнутри.  
— Я лишь разрушил пустые идеалы твоей юности, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Показал тебе путь, по которому можно идти. И пообещал пройти его с тобой. И я всё ещё здесь, Уилл. Я всё ещё с тобой.  
Он наклонился, прижимаясь к губам короля.  
Уилл тяжело задышал. Замер на мгновение. Наслаждаясь такими знакомыми, такими приятными ощущениями. А затем оттолкнул мужчину от себя.  
Ганнибал тяжело посмотрел на него. Он был уязвлён.  
Ему было больно.  
Что ж. Хорошо.  
Лектер взял себя в руки. Развернулся, направляясь к двери. Уилл защёлкнул замок при помощи магии.  
— Не так быстро, — сказал он. — Хватит дурить мне голову красивыми словами, Ганнибал.  
Мужчина медленно обернулся к нему.  
— Я знаю, что это всё правда. Всё, что ты мне сейчас сказал. Но это не всё. Просто признай, что ты делаешь это для себя.  
Голос задрожал.  
— Тебе неведомы те чувства, о которых ты говоришь, Ганнибал. Ты только думаешь, что испытываешь их.  
Только бы не заплакать. Только бы снова не заплакать. Но какая разница? Ганнибал почувствует его слёзы, даже если они не выступят на глазах.  
— Ты одержим. И твоя одержимость разрушает всё вокруг тебя.  
— Ты действительно так думаешь? — спросил Лектер.  
— Я не хочу так думать. Но какой ты мне оставляешь выбор? Я больше не могу обманываться.  
— Так не обманывайся, — Ганнибал отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Я больше не прячусь от тебя, Уилл. Я признался тебе во всех своих грехах. Я позволил тебе увидеть меня. Узнать меня. Я никогда и ни для кого не делал подобного.  
Губы задрожали. Уилл хотел ещё что-то сказать. В чём-то обвинить. Но все слова вдруг стали такими тяжелыми и никак не могли сорваться с языка. Юноша всхлипнул.  
А потом шагнул вперёд, цепляясь за воротник Ганнибала. Прижимаясь к губам мужчины.  
Лектер обнял его, крепко сжимая в руках. Так, что стало тяжело дышать.  
— Ты сделал это для себя, — прошептал Уилл, разрывая поцелуй.  
— Для нас обоих.  
И это сломало последние преграды. Уилл вцепился в плечи Ганнибала, будто тонущий. Их губы снова встретились. Руки заскользили, освобождая тела от одежды. Лектер на мгновение отстранился, кидаясь к ночному столику, ища что-то среди лекарств.  
Затем вернулся. Вжал Уилла в стену. Юноша скрестил ноги за его спиной. Ганнибал подготавливал его слишком долго. Так, что сил терпеть уже не оставалось. Уилл насаживался на пальцы Лектера. Кусая губы. Запрокидывая голову. И не сдерживая стонов и вздохов. Слишком долго он не ощущал этой близости. Слишком сильно ему этого не хватало.  
Ганнибал тоже едва себя контролировал. Но он не хотел причинить ещё больше боли, чем уже причинил. Наконец он вошёл в Уилла, начиная двигаться. Больше никто никого не дразнил. Никто не играл. Никто не притворялся. Они были обнажены друг перед другом во всех смыслах.  
И когда оба достигли пика, они ещё несколько мгновений стояли вот так, в ставшей неудобной позе. Затем Ганнибал выскользнул из Уилла, и тот медленно опустил ноги на пол. Всё ещё цепляясь за мужчину и тяжело дыша куда-то ему в плечо.  
— Мы сделаем это вместе, — прошептал король. — Поедем к укреплениям. Мы выиграем эту войну плечом к плечу. Со мной ничего не случится, пока ты рядом.  
Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал кивнул.  
И почему только они не могли договориться об этом раньше?  
***  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
— Все ошибаются, Эбби, — сказал Уилл. — Только мои ошибки чреваты страшными последствиями.  
— Ты говорил, что он собирается убить нас всех.  
— И я действительно так думал! — король раздраженно взмахнул рукой. — С Ганнибалом никогда не бывает просто. Может, он и впрямь хотел убить всех. Но мы всё обсудили. Ты в безопасности. Будешь в безопасности, когда мы прогоним варваров с нашей земли.  
Девушка подошла ближе и оттянула воротник его рубашки. На шее Уилла красовалась недвусмысленная отметина.  
— Когда только время нашли обсуждать.  
— Эбигейл.  
Щёки короля порозовели.  
Она отступила от него, поворачиваясь спиной.  
— И что теперь? Ты останешься дома, как он и хотел?  
— Мы поедем туда вместе, — сказал Уилл.  
— За что ты так со мной? — голос девушки дрогнул. — Сколько ещё я потеряю, не успев обрести?  
— Всё будет в порядке, — пообещал юноша.  
— Возьми меня с собой.  
— Что?  
Эбигейл обернулась. Её глаза были полны слёз.  
— Я не могу без тебя. Особенно сейчас, когда я потеряла нашего малыша. Я так боюсь остаться одна! И ты… Всё это время, когда ты думал, что мне угрожает опасность, ты был со мной. Только со мной. И вот он вернулся, и ты опять… — она запнулась, вытерла слёзы с щёк. — Ты опять бежишь к нему и меня бросаешь!  
— Эбигейл. Я не могу взять тебя с собой, это слишком опасно.  
— Я люблю тебя. Больше, чем что бы то ни было в своей жизни. И я лучше умру вместе с тобой, чем буду жить в мире, где тебя не будет!  
Она бросилась к нему в объятия.  
— Я не знаю, что со мной будет, если ты оставишь меня здесь. Я просто сойду с ума. Пожалуйста, Уилл. Если ты хоть немного меня любишь, не поступай так со мной. Не бросай меня.  
— Эбби, я… — он тяжело вздохнул. — Эбби, я никогда тебя не брошу. И я люблю тебя, ты ведь знаешь.  
— Значит, мне можно поехать с тобой? — девушка всхлипнула.  
— Только пообещай, что будешь меня слушаться. И если я велю тебе уехать, ты уедешь.  
— Да, да! Я обещаю! — она запечатлела мокрый поцелуй на его подбородке. — Я обещаю, Уилл.


	46. Глава 45

Первым, что он увидел, сойдя на берег, был столб дыма вдалеке. Эбби взяла мужа под руку.  
— Что это? — спросила она, проследив за его взглядом.  
— Надеюсь, что не наше поражение, — ответил Уилл. Ганнибал, сошедший следом, наградил его тяжёлым взглядом. Он не сказал «я ведь говорил», и на том спасибо.  
— Нас уже ждут, — сказал Лектер, кивая в сторону.  
Уилл повернулся и увидел чернеющие на снегу фигуры людей и лошадей.  
— Выгружайте припасы, — скомандовал Уилл своим людям. — Грузите телеги. Сообщите мне, когда всё будет готово.  
Уилл поправил тяжелый подбитый мехом плащ на плечах.  
— Кто-нибудь хочет прогуляться по твёрдой земле?  
Взгляд его не отрывался от дыма. Если они проиграют, то потеряют всё.  
Теперь их судьба зависит от милости богов.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, сколько человек можно убить за раз с помощью магии?  
Они ехали в открытой телеге, под колёсами поскрипывал свежий снег.  
Эбби спала на плече у Уилла. Ему и самому не мешало бы вздремнуть, но слишком уж он был на взводе.  
— Не думаю, что много, — ответил сидящий напротив Ганнибал. — Не больше, чем своими руками.  
— Но если устроить что-то… вроде поджога?  
— Поджог можно устроить и без помощи магии, Уилл.  
Юноша вздохнул.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — признался он. — Как защитить своих людей.  
— Для начала мы посмотрим, как обстоят дела, — сказал Лектер. — А потом что-нибудь придумаем. Как и всегда.  
Уилл улыбнулся ему. Безумно хотелось податься вперёд, прижаться к губам в отчаянном поцелуе, а потом лечь, опустив голову Ганнибалу на колени, и проспать так хотя бы несколько часов, будучи убаюканным его ласковыми прикосновениями.  
Но сейчас он мог себе позволить лишь измученную, но искреннюю улыбку.  
— Подъезжаем, милорд, — проговорил кучер.  
Уилл осторожно повернулся, разглядывая деревянные ворота со сторожевыми башнями по обе стороны и часовыми на них.  
Король осторожно коснулся щеки Эбигейл. Девушка открыла глаза, сонно моргая. И не сразу понимая, где она находится.

Уилл спрыгнул с телеги. Помог сойти жене. Ворота за ними закрылись с глухим скрипом. Опустился тяжёлый засов. Юноша огляделся. Было уже темно и видимость была практически нулевая. Он разглядел огни факелов на стенах. На деревянных стенах. Не очень-то умно.  
— Они пойдут в атаку на рассвете, — услышал Уилл смутно знакомый голос.  
— Генерал Джонсон, — юноша обернулся.  
— Милорд, — Джонсон поклонился. — А это, надо полагать…  
— Королева Эбигейл, — Уилл вновь посмотрел на огни. — И Ганнибал Лектер, мой советник.  
— Моё почтение, — голос генерала звучал отстранённо. — Вы писали, что приведёте подкрепление, милорд.  
— Они в пути. Уже высадились. Прибудут не позднее завтрашнего дня.  
— Хорошо. Почему бы нам не пройти внутрь? — Джонсон указал рукой в сторону шатра.  
Уилл кивнул. Повернулся к Эбигейл.  
— Устала? Я попрошу кого-нибудь проводить тебя в наш шатёр.  
Эбби помотала головой.  
— Я ничуть не устала. Я хочу пойти с тобой.  
Затем, неуверенно добавила:  
— Если ты не против…  
— Хорошо. Идем.  
Когда они вошли внутрь, Джонсон отправил кого-то за глинтвейном. Это было весьма кстати, пальцы на руках одеревенели даже в меховых перчатках, а пальцев на ногах Уилл вообще уже не чувствовал.  
Юноша подвинул стул ближе к письменному столу, стоящему посреди шатра.  
Эбби села рядом с ним, а Ганнибал, как всегда, подальше от света, поближе к выходу.  
— Когда мы сошли на берег, мы видели дым. Что это было?  
Джонсон как-то странно посмотрел на него. Перевел взгляд на Эбигейл. Затем снова повернулся к Уиллу.  
— Погребальный костер.  
Король сглотнул ком, застрявший в горле.  
— С-сколько… Каковы потери?  
Генерал пожал плечами.  
— Было хуже, пока вы не приказали отступить. Они лезут на стены каждый день, перекидывают доски через рвы. Ходят по нескольку человек, закрываясь щитами. Когда они лезут все сразу, нет никакой возможности их перестрелять. Бой идет уже на стенах. До сих пор мы отражали каждую атаку, но людей становится все меньше и меньше. Вот почему нам пригодилось бы подкрепление. И еда. И одеяла.  
— Всё это мы привезли с собой, — задумчиво проговорил Уилл. — Но почему сейчас?  
— Что? — Джонсон нахмурился. Руки сжаты в замок на столе. Спина до боли выпрямлена.  
— Почему они решили напасть? Они торчали тут почти год и вдруг спалили деревню. Какая муха укусила Долорхайда?  
Генерал отстранённо посмотрел на него.  
— Его люди устали сидеть без дела. Наши — устали жить в страхе. Все были на взводе. Любая мелочь могла породить драку. Любая драка могла перейти в крупную стычку.  
— Значит, вы не знаете.  
Принесли глинтвейн.  
Уилл вцепился в свою чашу, отогревая замерзшие пальцы, и сделал глоток. Эбби вопросительно глянула на мужа и тоже отпила теплое вино.  
Ганнибал едва заметно понюхал глинтвейн, прежде чем выпить.  
— Мы несем большие потери. А они?  
— Их умирает больше. Пять на одного нашего. Но их женщины тоже взяли оружие и стали сражаться.  
— Это я уже слышал.  
— То были женщины-воины, сильные и ловкие, среди людей Дракона они считаются за мужчин и даже сами берут себе жен. Но теперь сражаются все — кухарки, прачки, жрицы любви.  
Он прокашлялся, вновь покосившись на Эбигейл, но та не изменилась в лице.  
— Значит, их количество не сильно уменьшилось?  
— Количество — нет, но полегло множество знатных воинов. Мужей, которых я уважал.  
— Они наши враги, — проговорила Эбигейл, которой вино немного прибавило смелости. — А Вы говорите об уважении.  
— Миледи, — Джонсон расцепил руки. — На войне, если ты не уважаешь своего врага, то легко можешь его недооценить.  
От Уилла не укрылось, как быстро её взгляд скользнул в сторону Лектера.

Они ужинали в полной тишине втроем. Уиллу кусок не лез в горло, но он запихивал еду в рот. Он и так почти не ел на корабле, потому что съеденное тут же просилось наружу и пару раз приходилось перегибаться через борт и опустошать желудок. Ганнибал поил его какой-то дрянью, от которой должно было стать лучше, но лучше не становилось.  
Исходом стало то, что юноша теперь чувствовал слабость. И дрожь в руках и ногах от недосыпа.  
Он последний раз ковырнул ложкой еду и отложил прибор в сторону.  
Лектер поднял на него взгляд.  
— Ешь, — велел мужчина. — Тебе завтра нужны будут силы.  
Уилл вздохнул и проглотил ещё ложку каши.  
Эбби переводила взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Всю тарелку, — твёрдо сказал Лектер.  
Юноша нахмурился. Хотел что-то ответить.  
Но тут в шатёр влетел запыхавшийся солдат.  
— Пожар, милорд! — воскликнул он. — Сторожевая башня горит!  
Уилл поднялся из-за стола.  
— Эбигейл, побудь здесь. Где твои служанки?  
— Они… Они, кажется, должны скоро вернуться.  
— Хорошо. Будьте здесь все вместе, пока я не вернусь. Или не пришлю кого-то вместо себя.  
Юноша схватил с сундука свой плащ и набросил на плечи.  
Ганнибал уже ждал около выхода.  
— Уилл, будь осторожен! — прокричала Эбигейл ему вслед.

Пламя бушевало, окрашивая ночное небо в алые тона. Солдат привёл их к Джонсону, который отдавал распоряжения. Все вокруг набивали снегом вёдра. Кто-то тащил мешки с песком.  
— Они использовали горящие стрелы, — коротко сказал он, не успел Уилл даже рот открыть. — Если огонь перекинется на стену, всё пропало.  
Лектер коснулся ладони юноши, привлекая внимание. Затем кивнул куда-то в сторону и поспешил скрыться в том направлении. Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал пытается погасить огонь при помощи дара.  
— Где Ваша жена? — спросил генерал.  
— Осталась в шатре.  
— Он слишком близко к стене. Пошлите кого-нибудь отвести её к остальным женщинам и раненым.  
Солдат, который привёл их к Джонсону, перехватил взгляд короля и, кивнув, побежал обратно к шатру.  
Уилл отошёл от генерала и направился на поиски Лектера.  
— Я не могу забрать пламя, — сказал тот. — И потушить его тоже не могу. Помоги мне.  
Уилл взял его за руку. Они попытались объединить силы, как делали это раньше, но ничего не вышло. Пламя и не думало подчиняться.  
Вдруг протрубил рог.  
— Атака! — послышался крик. — Они атакуют!  
Уилл расцепил их с Лектером руки и обнажил меч. Ганнибал двинулся за ним следом.

Они повалили на стену в месте, которое было ближе всего к башне. Пока все были заняты тушением пожара, враги вскарабкались на стену и теперь наступали.  
Уилл взбежал по ступеням. Сердце стучало в висках. Жар от пламени ласкал щёки.  
Юноша заметил руку, появившуюся над стеной, и саданул мечом, отрубая кисть. Послышался нечеловеческий вопль, постепенно удаляющийся и наконец совсем прекратившийся. Уилл заглянул через край. Вдруг лезвие топора со свистом рассекло воздух возле его лица. Уилл быстро обернулся, отражая атаку.  
Нападающий, видимо, был не очень умел. Его атаки были предсказуемыми и какими-то слабыми. Уилл без труда проткнул его мечом.  
Всего лишь на мгновение замер, рассматривая ударившееся об пол тело. Мешковатая одежда, раскрашенное сажей лицо, чтобы не было видно в темноте. Короткие волосы. Короткие? Уилл присел перед трупом на корточки, поворачивая ему голову. Волосы убитого были стянуты прочной лентой. Юноша развязал ленту. Утёр рукавом сажу с его лица.  
И выпрямился, хмурясь.  
Женщина. И едва ли одна из тех воинов, о которых рассказывал Джонсон.  
Чёрт.  
— Ганнибал! — Уилл выкрикнул, кидаясь в самую гущу боя вслед за светом, исходившим от Лектера. — Ганнибал!  
Кто-то толкал его, он сам толкал кого-то. Несколько раз лезвия мечей и топоров проходили в опасной близости от него.  
Уилл всматривался в дикарей, прорвавшихся на стену. И во всех отмечал одно и то же — странное телосложение. Раскрашенные лица. Они все были женщинами.  
Лектер как раз скидывал одну со стены прямо в яму с кольями.  
— Ганнибал! — голос срывался. Жар от пламени становился просто невыносимым. — Это не бойцы! Они здесь, чтобы отвлечь внимание! Пойдём!  
Лектер замер на мгновение, переваривая полученную информацию. Затем коротко кивнул и поспешил за юношей.  
Они вновь пробирались через месиво, развернувшееся на стене. Им нужно было подкрепление, но часть солдат была занята пожаром, а другая часть отражала атаку. Обманный манёвр. Хитро, безумно хитро. И какие они после этого дикари?  
Ганнибал следовал за ним по пятам, пока Уилл бежал вперёд, едва не спотыкаясь. Возле горящей башни было светло как днём. Здесь же видимость была гораздо хуже.  
Они почти добрались до конца стены. Король сжал пальцы в кулак на свободной руке. Неужели он ошибся? Или пропустил место настоящего вторжения?  
Но Ганнибал вдруг схватил его за плечо, указывая вперёд. Там, едва различимые в ночном сумраке, маячило несколько мужчин. Четверо, если зрение его не подводило. Пятый карабкался, почти уже перевалившись через край. Шестой только протягивал руку, чтобы поудобнее уцепиться.  
— Мы справимся с ними, — прошептал Уилл. Больше для того, чтобы убедить самого себя.  
— Конечно справимся, — ответил Лектер за его спиной.  
Враги наконец-то их заметили. Стоящий впереди чуть склонился и понёсся вперёд с мечом на перевес. Уилл дождался, пока он будет достаточно близко, а затем отпрыгнул в сторону, выставляя ногу. Дикарь упал, и Уилл добил его, вонзив меч между лопаток. Это было легко. Дальше такого не будет.  
Ганнибал расправился ещё с одним.  
Они встали плечом к плечу, перегораживая путь оставшимся. Уилл почувствовал, как его переполняет магия, грозящая вылиться через край. Совсем как на пике удовольствия.  
Юноша позволил своей силе выйти из-под контроля, и ещё один упал словно подкошенный. Ганнибал поджёг верёвки, по которым карабкались остальные.  
Осталось трое. Трое против двоих — не самый плохой расклад.  
По крайней мере, так казалось поначалу.  
Тот, что стоял ближе к Уиллу, вдруг взревел. Юноша выставил перед собой меч.  
Сталь звякнула о сталь, и короля отбросило назад нечеловеческой мощностью. Он едва устоял на ногах. И едва не пропустил второй удар, который должен был раскроить ему череп. Уилл отступил назад, уклоняясь от размахивающего топором врага. Хотел было применить магию, но никак не мог выгадать мгновение, чтобы сосредоточиться. Оставалось драться своими силами. Коих, хвала богам, ещё хватало.  
Уилл присел после очередного замаха и полоснул мужчину по ногам. Не сильно, но чувствительно.  
Тот пошатнулся, отступая назад. И Уилл ударил ещё раз, с плеча. Второй удар, к сожалению, цели не достиг. Зато его схватили за грудки и подняли над полом.  
Уилл вцепился в его руку. Болтая ногами в воздухе. Встретился с яростным взглядом и задержал дыхание всего лишь на мгновение. И этого оказалось достаточно.  
Дикарь вскрикнул, отпуская Уилла. Встряхнул обожжённой рукой. Уилл в этот момент поджег на нём одежду.  
Не стоило этого делать. Тот закрутился на месте, пытаясь потушить пламя. Если он упадёт на пол, то может поджечь стену.  
Уилл подался вперёд. На него дохнуло жаром. Но собственное пламя не должно было причинить ему вреда. Наверное…  
Юноша протянул руки, хватая дикаря за плечи, и со всей силы толкнул вниз со стены. Наблюдая, как тот исчезает во тьме.  
И сам чуть не полетел следом.  
Кто-то подобрался к нему со спины, но Уилл, услышав окрик Ганнибала, успел уйти в сторону. Поднял меч.  
Самому Лектеру повезло меньше. Юноша краем глаза заметил, как дикарь теснит его к краю стены. Уилл выругался. Перекатился в сторону от своего противника и налетел на противника Ганнибала.  
В этот момент Лектер пошатнулся. Выставил руки, ловя равновесие. Уилл бросился вперёд, чтобы поймать его, но было поздно. Нога Ганнибала соскользнула и он упал вниз.  
Внутри всё сжалось. Сердце пропустило удар. Уилл бросился к краю, выкрикивая имя мужчины. И едва не зарыдал от облегчения — Лектер висел, уцепившись за край стены.  
— Сзади тебя! — вдруг крикнул он. Уилл едва успел пригнуться. Дикарь налетел на него. Юноша сгруппировался, наклоняясь вперёд. И перекинул противника через себя.  
Оставался ещё один.  
— Держись! — сказал юноша Лектеру. И развернулся ко врагу. Вся ярость Уилла, весь его страх от возможной потери управляли его мечом. Вспарывали беззащитное горло, пока враг не перестал булькать. Убедившись, что все мертвы, Уилл помог Лектеру забраться на стену. Посмотрел вниз. Сложно было сказать, сколько ещё там было человек.  
— Помоги мне скинуть камни, — сказал он Ганнибалу.  
Вдвоём они перетащили тяжёлые валуны и побросали их вниз. Оттуда доносились крики, хруст и лязг металла. Наконец в темноте что-то зашевелилось. Дикари отступали.  
Юноша ещё долго стоял так, тяжело дыша. Затем уронил меч, который так и не выпустил из рук, даже когда таскал камни. Обернулся к Ганнибалу.  
Тот был растрёпан. Волосы и лицо в крови. Куртка порвана. Уилл шагнул вперёд, сгребая мужчину в объятия. Уткнулся носом в шею. Слёзы хлынули из глаз неконтролируемым потоком.  
Ганнибал обхватил его руками, крепко сжимая.  
— Всё хорошо, — прошептал он Уиллу на ухо. — Мы это сделали. Мы победили.  
За спиной Ганнибала догорала сторожевая башня.  
***  
— Наверняка это придумала ведьма, — сказал Джонсон. — Она хитрая. Без неё Долорхайд не зашёл бы так далеко.  
— Ведьма? — король нахмурился.  
— Его любовница, — объяснил генерал. — Ведьмой её называют люди. За глаза, конечно. Они её боятся, но ещё больше они боятся разгневать Долорхайда.  
— Мы не боимся. Они не ожидают нападения, — Уилл нервно вышагивал мимо Джонсона и Гидеона. — Они не знают о подкреплении. Они думают, что мы точно так же будем зализывать раны. Пора показать им, что они не правы.  
Джонсон задумчиво закусил губу.  
— Не лучше ли будет приберечь козыри?  
— До каких пор? — спросил Ганнибал. Он спокойно стоял у стола, наблюдая то за Уиллом, то за двумя командирами.  
— До следующей атаки.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Они подорвали нашу уверенность. Едва не обхитрили всех. Что бы мы сейчас делали, если бы не Абель и его парни?  
— Наёмники не будут вступать в полноценную стычку. Врагов всё ещё больше. Наша задача лишь потрепать им нервы, — продолжил Лектер.  
Уилл остановился рядом с ним. Даже через двойной слой одежды чувствуя исходящее от него тепло.  
— А Вы что думаете, Абель? — Уилл обернулся к нему.  
— Думаю, что эта ведьма не такая хитрая, какой хочет казаться. И точно не такая хитрая, как вы двое.  
Уилл от чего-то покраснел.  
— Я бы задал вопрос так: Что бы вы сейчас делали, генерал Джонсон, если бы этот юноша не догадался проверить стену? — Гидеон пожал плечами. — Жгли бы горы трупов, я полагаю. Если сами остались бы живы. Я доверяю чутью сэра Уильяма. И доктора Лектера, конечно же.  
Генерал тяжело вздохнул. И наконец-то кивнул.  
— Отлично, — Уилл незаметно привалился к плечу Лектера. — Собираемся внизу, у ворот.

— Собираемся внизу? — Лектер поднял бровь, когда они остались в шатре одни.  
— Даже не начинай, — предупредил Уилл. — Я иду. И ты идёшь.  
— Тебе нужен отдых, — Ганнибал надвинулся на него.  
— А тебе нужно перестать мне указывать! — рявкнул юноша, рассердившись. — Или забирай эту грёбаную корону и правь сам.  
Лектер поджал губы. Ничего не отвечая.  
Уилл вздохнул. Плечи опустились.  
— Извини. Я на взводе. Я знаю, что мне нужен отдых, но я не смогу отдохнуть, пока они будут там. Я должен видеть, что происходит. Я должен знать, что всё идёт как надо. Чёрт, Ганнибал, ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я…  
Лицо мужчины смягчилось.  
— К сожалению, да. Но пообещай мне, что после этого ты не покинешь постели как минимум восемь часов.  
— Так долго? — Уилл ухмыльнулся, приподнимая брови. — Разве что это будет _твоя_ постель.

Ворота отворялись целую вечность. Мост опускался и того дольше.  
Уилл сжимал рукоять своего меча. Он готовился к тому, что увидит снаружи. Запах доносился даже досюда.  
И всё же подготовиться к такому было невозможно. Уилл отскочил в сторону и его с шумом вырвало всем тем, что Ганнибал заставил съесть на завтрак.  
Снег был алым от крови вдоль стен. И вокруг ям. Алые брызги. Внутренности. И насаженные на острые колья тела женщин, которых послали на верную гибель. Пушечное мясо.  
— Не смотри, — сказал ему Ганнибал. — Протянул флягу с водой. Помни о том, зачем мы здесь.  
Они здесь, чтобы такого больше не происходило. Чтобы Дракон был остановлен раз и навсегда.  
Уилл осушил флягу до дна и вернул Ганнибалу. Оглядел стройно шагающих в ряд наёмников. Никто из них, судя по виду, блевать не собирался.  
Уилл задался вопросом — всегда ли оно так? И можно ли к такому привыкнуть?  
И тихо порадовался, что дурацкие мечты посвятить жизнь войне, навеянные романтическими книжками, всё же испарились из его головы. Кем бы он был, если бы выбрал этот путь? Где бы он был?  
Лектер всё же уговорил его держаться в стороне непосредственно от боя. Поэтому они шли позади остальных. Бойцов и так хватало. И Уилл правда чертовски вымотался за эту ночь.  
Но смотреть... Никто не мешал ему смотреть на сражение.

Они остановились на пригорке, откуда неплохо было видно лагерь варваров. И подходящие к нему войска. Наблюдать за всем этим со стороны было странно. Будто бы это нереально. Будто бы это сон.  
Но донеслись первые звуки битвы, и Уилл вцепился в рукав Ганнибала. Не в силах смотреть. Не в силах _не_ смотреть.  
Наёмники смяли дежурных и двинулись дальше. Выволакивали людей из шатров и казнили их на белом снегу. Уиллу казалось, что он чувствует металлический запах крови прямо отсюда.  
Люди не успевали понять, что происходит. Гидеон и его безжалостные воины просто сметали всё на своём пути.  
— Смотри, — негромко сказал Ганнибал. Уилл повернулся, проследив за его взглядом.  
Из одного из шатров вышел мужчина крепкого телосложения. И хоть отсюда он таковым не казался, но, если соотнести его рост с ростом окружавших его людей, он был настоящим гигантом.  
Мужчина размял мышцы и легко прокрутил в руках два топора. А потом… А потом он ринулся в бой — быстрый и смертоносный, несмотря на габариты. На нём не было доспеха и шлема, но лезвия мечей, казалось бы, минуют его.  
— Это Долорхайд? — потрясённо проговорил Уилл.  
— Похоже на то, — ответил Ганнибал.

Они потеряли двенадцать человек за эту вылазку. И десять из них убил Дракон. Но были и плюсы — с собой они забрали почти сотню.  
***  
— Чёрт, — Уилл упал на свой стул. — Он вообще человек?  
— Он Дракон, — ответил Ганнибал. — Красный Дракон. По-моему, весьма удачное прозвище.  
— Мне всё не даёт покоя. Если он такой честный и благородный, как его расписывает Джонсон, почему он не сдержал своё слово и напал?  
— Почему бы тебе его об этом не спросить? — Ганнибал чуть склонил голову.  
— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Уилл. Посмотрел на него. — Ты не шутишь…  
— Твой брат устроил с ним переговоры, и это не было воспринято как проявление слабости, — Лектер пожал плечами.  
Уилл вскочил на ноги.  
— Мы не будем предлагать мир. Мы просто спросим, что ему нужно. Скажи Джонсону…  
— Нет, — оборвал его Лектер.  
Уилл застыл с открытым ртом.  
— Что?  
— Сейчас я не буду никому ничего говорить. И ты не будешь. Представь, в каком настроении Долорхайд после того, как погибла сотня его человек.  
Плечи юноши опустились.  
— К тому же, ты обещал мне, что отдохнёшь.  
— Только если ты будешь отдыхать вместе со мной, — добавил Уилл.  
— Только сон, — предупредил его Ганнибал. — Ничего больше.  
— Зануда, — проворчал Уилл. Уже размышляя, как заставить Ганнибала передумать.  
***  
Логично было бы пристрелить их на месте. Что ж, Уилл так бы и сделал на месте Долорхайда. Но вместо этого их обыскали на предмет оружия и под конвоем повели к вождю.  
Желудок юноши сжимался каждую секунду всё сильнее. Руки предательски подрагивали. Уилл пытался держаться спокойно и уверенно, как Ганнибал, но волнение всё равно выдавало его с головой.  
Они остановились у шатра, и один из их конвоиров зашёл внутрь. Уиллу вдруг стало плохо. Ещё хуже, чем во время пути сюда. На него будто что-то давило. Что-то страшное и незнакомое, и…  
— Ганнибал, — прошептал он. — Кажется… Кажется, внутри есть кто-то с искрой.  
Тот легко пожал плечами.  
— Ничего необычного.  
— Нет, я имею в виду… Джонсон говорил о ведьме. Кажется, она и впрямь ведьма.  
Живот скрутило болью, и юноша едва не сложился пополам.  
— Уилл? — Ганнибал звучал обеспокоенно.  
— У неё есть сила, Ганнибал. Она такая же, как мы. Чёрт, это слишком… Я не могу вынести так много магии вокруг себя, я…  
— Ты можешь, — ладонь опустилась на плечо. — Моя магия поначалу тоже ощущалась чужой. Вдохни и выдохни. Выпрямись.  
Уилл постарался сделать, как он говорит.  
— Считай от десяти до одного.  
Юноша начал счёт. На пяти конвоир вышел из шатра.  
— Дракон говорить с вами, — заявил он на ломаном всеобщем. — Ты не дурить.  
Уилл кивнул, показывая, что понял предупреждение. Оглянулся на Лектера.  
И первым ступил внутрь. Едва не ослепнув от свечения чужой, незнакомой ауры.  
Дракон возвышался в центре шатра. Огромный. По-настоящему огромный. Так, что снизу вверх на него приходилось смотреть даже Ганнибалу.  
Долорхайд был обнажен по пояс, и на коже белели бесчисленные шрамы.  
Но даже сильнее, чем Дракон, поражала девушка, скромно сидящая подле него. Она казалась совсем миниатюрной и хрупкой на его фоне, но сила, исходившая от неё, выбивала землю из под ног.   
Она была красива. Тёмная кожа, кудрявые чёрные волосы. И ничего не видящие глаза. Однако девушка повернулась к ним. Лицо её из нейтрального стало испуганным, а потом удивлённым. Она коснулась руки Долохрайда.  
— Фрэнсис, — прошептала она, а затем добавила что-то на незнакомом языке.  
Дракон нахмурился и что-то спросил. Девушка ответила.  
Дракон погладил её по руке, оборачиваясь к пришедшим.  
Но она снова позвала его по имени. Кажется, они спорили.  
— Моя женщина говорит, вы отмечены даром. Это правда? — обратился к ним наконец Дракон.  
— Да, — ответил Уилл, стараясь не оглядываться на Ганнибала.  
— Оба?  
— Оба.  
— Я прочитала это в ваших сердцах, — сказала девушка. И говорила она совсем без акцента.  
— Я знаю ваш язык, — сообщил Долорхайд. — Я могу говорить с вами на нём. Как ваши имена?  
— Уильям из рода Кроуфордов и Ганнибал из рода Лектеров, — ответил Уилл.  
— Тебя знаю, — сказал Дракон, кивая на юношу. — Ты — новый король. Я — вождь вольного народа, моё имя Великий Красный Дракон. Это имя, которое я завоевал для себя сам. От рождения меня зовут Фрэнсис Долорхайд.  
Он говорил правильно, но фразы строил довольно странно и часто делал паузы, будто вспоминая нужные слова.  
— Это моя женщина, Риба, — Долорхайд качнул головой в её сторону. — Она отмечена даром. Она читает сердца и вызывает пламя.  
— Думаю, именно её стоит поблагодарить за сожжённую дотла башню, — Уилл усмехнулся. — Но что значит «читает сердца»?  
— Я вижу то, что творится у вас на сердце, — объяснила она. — Ваши чувства, эмоции, желания. Я вижу правду и ложь. Я вижу, что ты, — она повернула лицо к Уиллу, — можешь чувствовать дар. А ты, — обратилась к Ганнибалу, — этому завидуешь.  
Лектер ничего не ответил.  
— Мы… Никогда не встречали кого-то похожего на нас, — признался Уилл.  
— Вы встретили друг друга. Вам этого было достаточно, — сказала Риба. — Женщина, что воспитала Фрэнсиса, была отмечена даром. Нас больше, чем вам кажется. Чем вы хотите и боитесь думать.  
— Вы пришли, чтобы говорить, — встрял в разговор Долорхайд. Опустился на скамью. — Так говорите.  
— У нас было соглашение, которое ты нарушил, — напрямую начал Уилл.  
— Я делал соглашение с Аланом, — сказал Долорхайд. — А не с его убийцей.  
— Тебе сообщили, что Алан мёртв и что власть сменилась. И ты ждал больше полугода, прежде чем напасть.  
Долорхайд тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я не знал, что ты его убил. Алан был хороший воин и честный мужчина, я уважал его и дорожил им как своим братом. Я грустить, когда узнал о его смерти, но я был в ярости, когда узнал, что это был ты — его настоящий брат по крови.  
Риба сидела неподвижно, и Уилл задался вопросом, читает ли она сейчас его мысли. Или его сердце. Не важно.  
— У нас был поединок, — сказал Уилл. — Мы с Аланом сражались один на один, и я одержал победу. Это был честный поединок.  
— С даром любой поединок становится нечестным, — сказала Риба.  
— Я не использовал свой дар, — ответил Уилл. — Только свой меч и щит. Ганнибал тоже не использовал магию.  
— Пусть говорит сам за себя, — сказал Долорхайд, указывая на Лектера. — Слишком много молчит. Мне не нравится.  
— Уильям успешно говорил за нас обоих, Фрэнсис, — негромко сказал Ганнибал. — Я не использовал магию, когда Уильям сражался со своим братом. Мой друг сражался за честь семьи. Он мстил за убийство своего отца.  
— Месть — это достойная причина для поединка, — ответил Долорхайд. Затем повернулся к Рибе.  
— Ты говоришь правду, — сказала она.  
— Но ты ведь читала его сердце, — возразил Дракон. Девушка ответила ему на другом языке, и Фрэнсис повернулся к Уиллу, ещё более хмуро глядя на него.  
— Если всё так, как ты говорить, то я был не прав. Я предал своё слово, а это самое страшное предательство.  
Дракон начинал путать слова, приходя в возбуждение.  
— Но пути назад нет. Алан был великим воином, я мечтал сойтись с ним в битве, — продолжал Долорхайд. — Ты не можешь повернуть смерть вспять. Алан был великим воином, но ты убил его в честном поединке. Это делает _тебя_ великим воином, Уильям из рода Кроуфордов.  
Юноша похолодел.  
— Твои люди умирают. Мои люди тоже умирают, и мы оба хотим перестать. Но не можем. Прими мой вызов на смертельную битву вместо своего брата, Уильям. Если ты одолеешь меня, мои люди уйдут. Если я одолею тебя, твои люди оставят нам эту крепость и все земли, что лежат ниже неё.  
Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу. Тот отрицательно качнул головой.  
Король вспомнил, как Дракон раскидывал могучих воинов словно котят.  
Вспомнил тела, насаженные на колья.  
— Я принимаю твой вызов, — сказал Уилл. — Для меня будет честью биться с тобой, Великий Красный Дракон.  
***  
Они вернулись в лагерь. Ганнибал не проронил ни слова на протяжении всего пути.  
— Поздно отказываться, — сказал ему Уилл, хоть тот и молчал.  
Лектер тяжело посмотрел на него.  
— Я знаю.  
Навстречу им вышел генерал Джонсон.  
— Милорд. Как всё прошло?  
— Потолкуем наедине? — Уилл огляделся.  
Они вошли в шатёр.  
— Долорхайд вызвал меня на поединок, — сказал юноша, вновь нервно нарезая круги вокруг стола. — Смертельный поединок. Если я одержу победу, дикари уйдут. Если проиграю, останутся.  
— Вы приняли его предложение?  
— У меня просто не было выбора, — сказал юноша. — Ведь кто-то убедил его, что я убил своего брата ножом в спину.  
Джонсон не поменялся в лице.  
— Кто-то, кому он доверяет, — сказал король.  
И вдруг метнулся к Джонсону, хватая за горло.   
— Кровь всех этих людей на твоих руках, - процедил Уилл.  
Генерал попытался высвободиться, но Уилл держал крепко.  
— Я… ничего не говорил, — просипел Джонсон.  
— Тебе и не нужно было! — Уилл отбросил его в сторону. — Что на самом деле случилось, а?  
Тот скрючился на полу, глотая воздух.  
— Я с тобой разговариваю! — рявкнул Уилл.  
— Вы строили укрепления, — кашляя, заговорил Джонсон. — Вы собирались нас бросить там и даже не потрудились рассказать правду. Вы… Вы… Алан был справедливым и мудрым, он был настоящим даром судьбы для этого королевства.  
Вновь приступ кашля.  
— Вы же принесли только ложь и боль.  
Уилл сжал кулаки. Наклонился над Джонсоном и со всей силы ударил его.  
— И поэтому ты сказал Долорхайду, что я предал Алана? Подставил не только своих людей, но и всё чёртово королевство?!  
— Я ничего ему не говорил. Ведьма вытянула из меня мои чувства и рассказала ему.  
— Ведьма вытянула, — Уилл вновь ударил его. Кровавая пелена застилала глаза. — Зачем ты вообще к нему пошёл? Это всё из-за тебя, Джонсон! Всё из-за тебя.  
— Это… из-за Вас…  
На ладонях загорелось пламя. Уилл потянулся к лицу генерала, намереваясь сжечь. Уничтожить. Вырвать этот гнусный лгущий язык.  
— Ты предал свою страну! Ты предал своего короля! Ради чего? Что тебе это принесло?  
— Справедливость, — сплюнул Джонсон. — Надеюсь, Долорхайд убьет тебя. Стране без короля будет лучше, чем с таким королём.  
Уилл занёс руку, но вдруг его крепко поймали за запястье.  
— Достаточно, — твёрдо сказал Ганнибал. — Казни его как подобает казнить предателей. Пусть его смерть станет уроком для остальных.  
Уилл несколько мгновений удивлённо смотрел на руку Лектера, сжимающую его. Затем на сплёвывающего кровь Джонсона.  
Поднялся на ноги, вырываясь из хватки. И, ни на кого не глядя, покинул шатёр.


	47. Глава 46

Снаружи переговаривались люди, слышно было, как потрескивает пламя костра. Порой до Уилла доносился запах жарящегося на вертеле мяса, но есть совсем не хотелось. Глаза закрывались. Из дрёмы его вырвал голос Эбби.  
— Хочешь заняться любовью? — спросила она.  
— Нет, — ответил Уилл. И тут же пояснил: — Тебе нельзя, ты ещё не восстановилась после…  
Он запнулся. Нет нужды произносить это вслух.  
— Я могла бы сделать что-нибудь для тебя, — предложила Эбби.  
Уилл перехватил её руку у пояса своих штанов.  
— В другой раз. Нужно отдохнуть.  
Он подтянул её руку к лицу и коснулся губами костяшек пальцев.  
— Ты не останешься, — сказала Эбигейл. Это даже не было вопросом, она прекрасно знала ответ. — Знаешь, если это не он убил нашего ребёнка, тогда получается, что это я…  
Девушка высвободила руку, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
— Я отвратительная жена. Я даже не могу выносить твоих детей.  
Уилл повернулся к ней лицом, подкладывая ладонь под щёку.  
— В этом нет твоей вины. И у нас будут ещё дети.  
— Тогда что со мной не так? — спросила она.  
— С тобой всё в порядке, Эбигейл. Просто… Есть вещи, которые ни ты, ни я, ни он не можем изменить.  
— Ганнибал сказал мне то же самое, — отозвалась девушка, тоже поворачиваясь к Уиллу лицом.  
— Ты говорила с ним?  
— Да, и часто. Я хотела понять. Но едва ли это возможно. Ещё мы говорили о моём отце. И обо мне.  
— И что он сказал?  
— Что я должна перестать бояться того, кто я есть. Перестать притворяться жертвой.  
Уилл скользнул взглядом по её губам.  
— Кто я, Уилл? — спросила Эбби.  
Он вдруг увидел перед собой детскую колыбель и пеструю змею, ползущую к ней. Он увидел десятилетнюю Эбби, стоящую рядом. Наблюдающую. Он увидел, как она целится и стреляет из арбалета, как убивает ничего не подозревающую косулю, и на лице его жены в этот момент отражается что-то новое, необычное, интересное. То, что он бережно ловит и навсегда запирает в недрах памяти, чтобы потом как следует изучить.  
— Ты охотник. Ты выслеживаешь, крадёшься и выжидаешь. А потом, получив свой шанс, атакуешь без жалости и колебаний.  
— Это плохо? — спросила она. Губы дрогнули.  
— Это то, кто ты есть. Ганнибал прав. Ты не должна этого бояться и стесняться.  
— Тебе нравится это во мне?  
— Да, — признался Уилл. — Мне многое в тебе нравится. Я люблю тебя.  
— И всё же ты не можешь быть только со мной.  
Эбигейл перевернулась на спину.  
— Может быть, в следующей жизни, — сказала она после долгого молчания. — Когда святилище богов будет разрушено, и наши души ступят на землю в новом обличье. Тогда ты найдёшь меня и будешь любить меня, и никто не встанет между нами.  
— Может быть, — ответил Уилл.  
Ни на мгновение не сомневаясь, что Ганнибал найдёт его и в следующей жизни, и в любой из следующих жизней. Может быть, между ними всё будет не так гладко. Может быть, они будут врагами. Но это притяжение, что держит их вместе… Оно так просто не отпустит, не позволит быть порознь, превращая каждое мгновение, проведённое вдали друг от друга, в пытку.  
— Бесполезно просить тебя остаться? — спросила она.  
— Прости.  
Эбигейл усмехнулась.  
— Я могла бы расплакаться. Устроить сцену. Я могла бы _заставить_ тебя остаться. Но не буду.  
И за это Уилл был ей благодарен.  
Голоса снаружи стихли. Юноша сел, спуская ноги с перины.  
— Ты ведь победишь завтра? — спросила Эбигейл.  
Хотел бы он знать.  
— Всё будет в порядке, — пообещал Уилл. — Я не умру. Мы вернёмся домой, и всё будет как раньше.  
— Ты сам-то себе веришь, когда это говоришь?  
Король поднялся. Поискал свой плащ.  
— Мне есть ради чего сражаться, Эбби, — сказал он. — Есть ради чего побеждать.  
Он почти уже вышел из шатра, когда девушка окликнула его по имени. Уилл обернулся.  
— Когда нам с отцом не удавалось ничего подстрелить, — сказала Эбигейл. — Мы возвращались на следующий день. И так, пока не приносили домой добычу.  
Юноша кивнул.  
— Я тебя понял.

На душе скребли кошки. Уилл едва замечал, куда идёт. Снег поскрипывал и похрустывал под ногами. Падал, оседая на волосах и ресницах. Уилл так глубоко задумался, что не сразу заметил, как ему перегородила дорогу хрупкая фигура.  
— Как я и думала, — сказала Фредди.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул.  
— Иди куда шла. У меня нет сил с тобой препираться.  
Но она осталась на месте.  
Фредди вдруг всхлипнула.  
— Ты только о себе и думаешь, да? — спросила девушка. — Завтра тебя может уже не быть, а ты оставил её одну! Ты даже представить не можешь, что я… что она чувствует сейчас!  
— Прекрати истерику, — велел ей Уилл. — Фредди!  
— Тебе просто плевать.  
Ещё один всхлип.  
— Ты мне отвратителен, — дрожащим голосом проговорила она. — Я тебя ненавижу!  
Уилл попытался пройти мимо, но Фредди вдруг шагнула к нему и отвесила звонкую пощёчину.  
— Ты её не достоин.  
Юноша, опешив, схватился за горящую щёку. Фредди сверкнула глазами в его сторону и прошла мимо, практически бегом направляясь к шатру.  
***  
Ганнибал читал при свете свечи, но как только Уилл зашёл, захлопнул книгу и отложил её. Встретился с королём взглядом. И нахмурился.  
— Эбигейл? — спросил он недоверчиво, разглядывая отпечаток ладони на щеке.  
— Её чокнутая служанка, — Уилл фыркнул. Скинул сапоги, стащил верхнюю одежду и упал на постель Ганнибала, ныряя под тёплое одеяло.  
Мужчина подвинулся, освобождая королю место.  
Уилл повернулся на бок, ложась к Лектеру спиной, и оглянулся на него. Ганнибал задул свечу и прижался к Уиллу, накрывая его рукой и прислоняясь лбом к затылку юноши.  
Уилл накрыл его ладонь своей, переплетая пальцы.  
— Помнишь, как мы вот так засыпали каждый день, когда ушли из замка? — спросил юноша.  
— Да, — отозвался Ганнибал.  
— Мне кажется, тогда всё это и началось.  
— Что «это»? — мужчина заинтересованно приподнял голову.  
— Мне нравилось, когда ты меня обнимал. Я чувствовал себя под защитой. Будто ничто в целом мире не может мне навредить, пока ты рядом.  
Губы Ганнибала коснулись шеи. Уилл улыбнулся.  
— Ты не стал бы делать первых шагов, если бы не видел, что нравишься мне, — продолжил юноша.  
— Может, у меня был хитрый план как тебе понравиться?  
Юноша усмехнулся.  
— В таком случае, он успешно сработал. Я рад, что ты был рядом всё это время. Мы через многое вместе прошли…  
— И впереди нас ждёт ещё больше, — тихо сказал Ганнибал, щекоча шею дыханием.  
— Да… — Уилл закусил губу. — Ты можешь пообещать мне кое-что?  
— Не слишком ли много обещаний ты с меня берёшь? — вздохнул Лектер. — Но разве я мог когда-то отказать тебе?  
Уилл помолчал мгновение, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Ганнибал, если меня завтра убьют…  
— Тебя не убьют, — перебил его Лектер. — Прекрати.  
— Нет, дослушай, — Уилл высвободился из его объятий и повернулся лицом к нему. — Это важно. Я должен это сказать. Пожалуйста, Ганнибал.  
Юноша коснулся его щеки.  
— Говори, — разрешил наконец мужчина, опуская взгляд.  
Уилл надавил ему на плечо, вынуждая лечь на спину. Устроился сверху и склонился, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Если меня убьют, пообещай, что позаботишься о моей семье. Брайану придётся вновь занять трон, а он совсем не знает, что делать.  
— Уилл…  
— И Эбби. Позаботься об Эбби, пожалуйста. Пусть она останется в Мэриленде. Её дом там. Не возвращай её Беделии и не давай натворить глупостей. Ты сделаешь это для меня? Ты как-то говорил, что сделаешь всё, о чем я тебя попрошу.  
Ганнибал обхватил его за талию. Крепко сжал.  
— Хорошо.  
— Спасибо.  
Уилл склонился, легко целуя сжатые губы.  
— И ещё одно. Самое важное.  
— Моя симпатия к тебе становится неудобной, Уилл.  
Юноша хихикнул. Потёрся носом о щёку Лектера.  
— Это последнее. Я обещаю.  
Послышавшийся вздох Уилл принял за согласие.  
— Если я умру, наша связь порвётся. И единственный способ  
для тебя пережить это с наименьшими последствиями — выпить мою кровь.  
— Даже не проси, — Ганнибал нахмурился, спихивая его с себя.  
Уилл ничуть не расстроился из-за того, что его оттолкнули. Он устроился у мужчины под боком.  
— Ты сам поймёшь, что это единственный выход. Просто… Не хочу, чтобы ты себя за это винил.  
— Почему ты так уверен, что умрёшь? — спросил Ганнибал.  
— Я просто рассматриваю все исходы.  
Лектер довольно долго молчал. Уилл едва не уснул, разомлевший от исходившего от него тепла.  
— Хотел бы я сразиться с ним вместо тебя.  
По телу пробежали мурашки. Уилл вздрогнул, теснее прижимаясь к Ганнибалу.  
— Но ты будешь сражаться не один, — продолжил мужчина. — Я подгадаю момент, чтобы помочь тебе.  
— Нет, — сказал Уилл. — Риба будет следить.  
— Она не чувствует дара, — ответил Лектер.  
— Она будет следить за тобой. Она прочтёт твои мысли.  
— Этого она тоже делать не умеет. Ты разве не понял, в чём заключается её особая способность?  
— И в чём же? — Уилл заворочался, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Она не может определять, врёшь ты или говоришь правду. Она не видит ни прошлого, ни будущего. Только текущее эмоциональное состояние. Если ты не уверен в том, что говоришь, она может это почувствовать.  
— Не очень-то убедительно, — фыркнул Уилл. — К чему ты ведешь?  
— Её можно обмануть, если не чувствовать себя виноватым или испуганным из-за обмана. Они с Фрэнсисом нарочно напускают на её дар туману, чтобы люди её боялись и боялись ей врать.  
Юноша хмыкнул. Ему такое в голову не пришло. Он и сам, признаться, думал, что Риба может забраться ему в голову и выудить оттуда всю его сущность. Его мысли. Его чувства.  
— Без неё он вряд ли бы зашёл так далеко. Подозреваю, что Риба и есть причина, по которой он здесь и по которой ему нужны эти земли.  
— Я всё равно не уверен, что стоит пытаться её обмануть.  
— Доверься мне, Уилл, — сказал Лектер. — Мы сразимся с Драконом вместе.  
***  
Эбигейл в последний раз потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. Уилл знал, что на них сейчас обращена добрая половина взглядов, и от этого становилось слегка неловко. Но к чёрту всё. Возможно, он целует свою жену в последний раз.  
— Только не вздумай реветь, — предупредил Уилл. — Потому что, если ты заревёшь, я тоже зареву. И как это будет смотреться, право слово?  
Эбби нервно хихикнула, опуская голову. Шмыгнула носом.  
— Одержи над ним победу ради меня, Уилл, — тихо проговорила она.  
— Хорошо.  
Девушка прижалась к его груди. Звенья кольчуги впились ей в щёку.  
Уилл обнял жену одной рукой. Поймал взгляд Ганнибала поверх её головы. Мужчина кивнул ему.  
Наконец Эбби отступила, украдкой вытирая слёзы.  
Лектер подошёл ближе. В последний раз проверил все ремни и крепления.  
— Пусть её уведут отсюда, — тихо попросил Уилл. — Если что-то пойдёт не так… Не хочу, чтобы она на это смотрела.  
— Её желания тебя не интересуют? — спросил Лектер.  
— Я поклялся её защищать. В моих силах защитить её хотя бы от лицезрения моего поражения.  
Ганнибал поджал губы. И сдержанно кивнул.  
Уилл отвернулся от него и подхватил щит, лежащий на снегу. Закрепил на руке.  
— Удачи, Уилл, — услышал он. Но так и не смог обернуться, чтобы ответить.  
В горле застрял ком. Уилл почувствовал, как живот скручивает словно от сильного голода. Но, конечно же, это был не голод.  
Страх. Страх окутал всё его тело, парализуя его на мгновение. Уилл не чувствовал подобного, когда готовился сразиться с Аланом. Ему было нечего терять в то время, да и, если честно, ему тогда до последнего казалось, что всё обойдётся. Что им с братом не придётся друг друга убивать. Что они просто… Обсудят всё и решат все свои вопросы.  
Сейчас же выхода не было.  
Ганнибал подал ему меч. Скованный лучшим кузнецом Мэриленда. Сталь поблескивала на солнце, бросая на снег длинную тень.  
Уилл покрутил руками, разминая плечи. Склонил голову по очереди то к одному, то к другому плечу.  
На другой стороне площадки Долорхайд отдавал указания своим людям. Возможно, Уиллу тоже стоило бы этим заняться. Но Ганнибал наверняка обо всём позаботится в случае его поражения.  
Площадка в этот раз была круглой, а не квадратной. По обычаям вольного народа. Круг символизировал у них как начало жизни, так и её конец. Уиллу было без разницы.  
По контуру круга в землю были врыты острые колья примерно Уиллу по пояс. Дракону они доходили до середины бедра. И это уже юноше не нравилось. Случайно оступиться и напороться на один из них было бы очень неприятно.  
Юноша тяжело сглотнул и сделал шаг вперёд. На лбу уже выступил пот, несмотря на по-утреннему холодный воздух.  
Захотелось отлить. Вовремя, ничего не скажешь. Уилл подумал, насколько позорно будет обмочить штаны во время поединка. Усмехнулся собственным мыслям.  
Дракон тоже приблизился к кругу, переступая через колья. Уилл протиснулся между.  
Они сошлись по центру круга.  
Долорхайд на таком близком расстоянии казался просто огромным. Как Уилл вообще собирался с ним сражаться?  
«Уклоняйся, — велел юноша сам себе. — Уклоняйся и жди момента, чтобы самому нанести удар».  
Король ещё раз окинул взглядом Дракона. Тот был в доспехах, состоящих из металлических пластин. Хорошо защищает, но в то же время не сильно сковывает подвижность. Уиллу же приходилось выбирать между одним и другим, и в итоге он выбрал подвижность.  
На поясе у Долорхайда висело два топора. Сражаться будет с двух рук. Хорошо, что Уилл в последний момент решил взять щит. С одним лишь одноручным мечом сражаться против Дракона было бы совсем неудобно.  
— Я — Великий Красный Дракон, — заревел тот. Уилл едва не отшатнулся от неожиданности. — Я — вождь вольного народа. Мои победы отмечены кровью. Мои прошлые враги погребены в земле, а настоящие готовятся к той же участи. Сегодня я буду сражаться за честь и гордость своего народа!  
Он кричал на всеобщем, видимо, для устрашения. Но всё равно его люди взорвались дружным гулом. Уилл тяжело сглотнул. Он не знал языка вольного народа. Да и голос его на фоне Долохрайда прозвучал бы как кошачье мяуканье. Поэтому он не стал кричать.  
— Я — Уильям из рода Кроуфордов. Король Мэриленда, — людям пришлось податься вперёд, чтобы его расслышать. — Я сражался со своим братом за честь имени и одержал победу. Я сражаюсь за свободу своего королевства. И я не боюсь положить за него жизнь.  
Долорхайд поклонился ему.  
— Для меня честь быть с тобой в этом круге, — сказал он.  
Уилл повторил его жест.  
— Как и для меня.  
Кто-то протрубил в горн. Противники разошлись на максимально возможное расстояние. Уилл прокрутил меч в руке. Медленно двинулся по кругу. Утоптанный снег под ногами казался идеально ровным. Долорхайд снял свои топоры. Взмахнул ими несколько раз. Лезвия со свистом рассекли воздух.  
Преимущество Уилла было в том, что он видел, как сражается Дракон. А тот не видел, как сражается Уилл. Но едва ли это даст ему большую фору.  
Юноша замер. Горн раздался во второй раз, и Фрэнсис бросился вперёд, не дожидаясь, пока он утихнет.  
Уилл успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, закрываясь щитом от следующей атаки. Которая оказалась настолько сильна, что юношу отбросило назад. Уилл едва не налетел спиной на острые колья. Но всё же удержал равновесие. Отошёл от края круга и бросился на Долорхайда, нанося удар мечом. Дракон отразил его удар сразу двумя топорами и взмахнул ими, метя в плечо. Уилл увернулся от удара и отскочил в центр круга. По крайней мере, он двигался быстрее. Это давало ещё одно преимущество.  
Долорхайд вдруг оказался прямо перед ним. Вот тебе и преимущество! Он взмахнул правой рукой, и Уилл поспешил выставить щит, но ударил Дракон левой. Лезвие топора ударилось о звенья кольчуги, поцарапав её, но не порвав. Король нанёс ответный удар, метя в голову, но попал в предплечье, которое Долорхайд выставил для защиты. Юноша ударил противника выставленным перед собой щитом, наваливаясь и вкладывая в удар всю свою силу, но Долорхайд без особого труда откинул Уилла в сторону. Король не удержал равновесия и полетел на землю, приземляясь задницей на снег. Хотел было рывком встать на ноги, но подоспевший Дракон уже метил топорами ему в голову. Уилл упал на спину и откатился. Топоры вонзились в землю. Уилл, углядев в этом шанс, поднял руку с мечом и ударил Долорхайда по ноге. Кожа штанов разошлась. На снег упали первые капли крови. Но Фрэнсиса это только разъярило. Он повернулся и пнул Уилла ногой в челюсть. Юношу откинуло в сторону. Дикая боль прошила голову. Рот заполнился кровью. Перед глазами начало темнеть. Уилл уловил какое-то движение над собой и едва успел выставить щит, защищая голову. Топор выбил из дерева щепки. Фрэнсис дёрнул оружие обратно, и вместе с топором рванул на себя и юношу.  
Уилл поднялся на колени. Сплюнул кровавую слюну на снег. Долорхайд между делом освободил застрявшее лезвие и отступил, позволяя подняться.  
Король поставил одну ногу и перенёс на неё вес тела, выпрямляя вторую. Его затошнило.  
Но он всё ещё был жив.  
Дракон вновь атаковал, и Уилл уклонился, ныряя в сторону. Рубанул по правому плечу. Но только задел металл. Долорхайд повернулся к нему, и они вновь начали кружиться. Дракон атаковал, Уилл уворачивался. Дракон вновь атаковал.  
Силы покидали юношу, и с каждым разом уворачиваться было всё труднее. Это не было похоже на поединок с Аланом. Это не было похоже на их с Ганнибалом тренировки. Это не было похоже на битву.  
Уилла вдруг посетила уверенность, что живым он из этого круга не выйдет.  
Его щит был изрублен вдоль и поперёк. Рука, сжимающая меч, гудела. Голова кружилась. Ноги отказывались держать. А Долорхайд казался полным сил. Неустанно атаковал и так же неустанно отражал редкие удары со стороны юноши.  
И его Долорхайд назвал великим воином? Мальчишку, которому второй раз в жизни дали в руки острый меч. И который в первый раз по случайности заколол им родного брата.  
Уилл не великий воин. Уилл никто. Развалина. Он не достоин победы. И он не сможет…  
Дракон ударил его древком топора в живот, и Уилл согнулся пополам. Удар кулаком под подбородок. Юношу откинуло назад, он упал на спину. Кровь изо рта попала в нос, и Уилл её вдохнул. Не стоило этого делать.  
Король попытался подняться, но Долорхайд наступил на его щит, придавливая к земле.  
— Ты расплавишься от мощи Великого Красного Дракона! — зарычал он, вскидывая руку в воздух.  
На мгновение Уиллу показалось, что за его спиной хлопают гигантские кожистые крылья. Юноша моргнул. Нет, он ошибся. Это его собственные знамёна развевались у Долорхайда за спиной.  
Уилл попытался пошевелить прижатой рукой, но Дракон навалился на него всем своим весом. Дышать было невозможно. Лёгкие горели из-за отсутствия воздуха.  
И вдруг давление на грудь прекратилось. Уилл приподнял голову. Его схватили за плечи и резко дёрнули, ставя на колени. Дракон перекрестил руки с топорами на уровне его шеи.  
Один взмах, и всё это закончится.  
Один взмах…  
Нет.  
 _Нет._  
Уилл ударил Долорхайда краем щита в пах. Тот развёл руки, но юноша уже упал на спину, уходя от смертоносных лезвий. Откатился подальше и вскочил на ноги. О, Уиллу есть ради чего жить и сражаться. И в его планы совсем не входит умирать. Гребаный Долорхайд может засунуть в задницу все свои рассуждения о чести и великих сражениях. Алан бы поддержал его в этом, но прах Алана развеян по ветру. И Долорхайд очень скоро к нему присоединится. Уилл бросился вперёд, пока Дракон разгибался после болезненного удара. Ударил в плечо точно в место стыка двух пластин. И успел отскочить от ответной атаки. Пусть катится к чёрту и он, и его слепая ведьма, и весь его грёбаный народ. Они пришли на его землю. Они напали на его людей. Они рушат его жизнь.  
И, о, Уилл этого так не оставит. Никто не уйдёт от него безнаказанным.  
Уилл оскалился. Дракон ринулся на него, но лезвия топоров рассекли лишь воздух. Король оказался у него за спиной и набросился, обхватывая Дракона за шею. Край щита упёрся Долорхайду под подбородок, не позволяя ни опустить голову, ни ударить Уилла по руке, чтобы скинуть с себя.  
Дракон извернулся, пытаясь избавиться от него. Но Уилл держался крепко.  
Юноша впился зубами в ухо Долорхайда. И отхватил кусок.  
Уилл выпустил дракона из хватки, прыгая на землю и отступая под смертоносным вихрем ударов.  
Он не успел выплюнуть ухо и всё ещё держал у себя во рту. И вдруг проглотил его от резкого удара, едва не подавившись. Кусок плоти тяжело протолкнулся по пищеводу.  
Кровь стекала у Долорхайда по шее, но этого было недостаточно. Он был всё ещё жив. И всё ещё мог сражаться. Бить нужно было между пластин, а для этого требовалось метко целиться. На что у Уилла попросту не было времени.  
Юноша окинул взглядом могучую фигуру, наступающую на него. И вдруг заметил, что один из ремешков на плече Долорхайда болтается расстегнутый. Не долго думая, Уилл ударил мечом туда. Щиток, закрывавший плечо, отлетел в сторону. Лезвие вошло в плоть, и Уилл надавил, углубляя рану. Дракон ударил его кулаком в живот. Чёрт. Уилл опять забыл выставить щит.  
Юноша отступил назад. Живот скрутило. Глубоко дышать было больно. Но его атака принесла результаты — правая рука Дракона теперь двигалась не так резво. Правда, всё ещё оставалась левая. Уилл поднял щит и вновь ринулся вперёд, на этот раз целясь и попадая в бок между пластин. Долорхайд ударил его, и Уилл не успел уклониться, лезвие топора вспороло руку. Но вместо того, чтобы отступить, Уилл надавил на рукоять, погружая меч глубже. Выпустил его из рук и ушёл от очередного удара.  
Долорхайд взревел. Он отбросил один топор и попытался вытащить меч Уилла. Зря он это сделал — кровь потекла сильнее. Уилл наверняка задел важные органы.  
Юноша нырнул под руку противника и поднял с земли его топор. Выпрямился. И, пока Долорхайд освобождал лезвие меча, полоснул его по горлу.  
Кровь брызнула Уиллу в лицо, попадая в глаза. Дракон оступился. Открыл рот, пытаясь схватить им воздух. Из горла вырвался хрип. Уилл наблюдал за его смертью с немым восторгом. Восхищением. Удовлетворением.  
Долорхайд упал на колени. А затем завалился на спину, раскинув руки по сторонам словно крылья. Снег быстро пропитался горячей кровью, тая от неё.  
Уилл медленно поднял голову, с трудом отрываясь от зрелища.  
— Красный дракон мёртв! — воскликнул он.  
Толпа хранила молчание.  
Что-то тёплое потекло по ногам, пропитывая штаны. Уилл вспомнил, как живот ожгло огнём в тот момент, когда он перерезал Дракону горло.  
Неужели мочевой пузырь всё-таки подвёл его?  
Уилл растерянно опустил голову вниз. Но снег там, где он стоял, был алым, а не жёлтым.  
Король выпустил топор из рук и коснулся пальцами живота. Перчатка окрасилась свежей кровью.  
Уилл пошатнулся. Колени подогнулись. Он упал на снег. Холод распространялся от кончиков пальцев вверх к самому сердцу.  
Прошли долгие секунды, минуты, часы, прежде чем его обхватили тёплые руки. Уилл приоткрыл глаза. Лицо Ганнибала расплывалось перед ним.  
Уилл улыбнулся. Протянул руку и провёл пальцами по скуле мужчины, оставляя кровавый след.  
— Это прекрасно, — прошептал Уилл. — Ты прекрасен.  
А потом холод победил.


	48. Глава 47

Солнце приятно грело, но не пекло. Уилл зажмурился, подставляя лицо ярким лучам. Из раздумий его вырвало деликатное покашливание.  
— Кажется, у тебя клюёт, — сказал Джек.  
Юноша открыл глаза, посмотрев на отца. Тот улыбался.  
Уилл вытянул крупную рыбину из воды и бросил её в ведро с остальным уловом.  
— Я ничего не поймал за всё утро, — сказал Джек, глядя на свою удочку. — Может, сегодня просто не мой день.  
Уилл улыбнулся ему.  
— Хороший рыбак умеет ждать, — Уилл пожал плечами. — Может пройти вечность, прежде чем рыба заглотит наживку. Но и тогда действовать надо осторожно, чтобы она не сорвалась с крючка.  
— Ты хороший рыбак, Уилл? — спросил отец.  
Юноша пожал плечами.  
— Жаль, что Эбби с нами не пошла. Она мечтала научиться рыбачить.  
Джек рассмеялся.  
— Ты ведь осознаёшь, что она просто хотела провести с тобой побольше времени? Далась ей твоя рыбалка.  
Уилл обиженно фыркнул. Затем не сдержал смешка. Вновь зажмурился, вытягиваясь на траве.  
— Уилл…  
Юноша открыл глаза, но Джек не смотрел на него, всё ещё напряжённо глядя на свой поплавок.  
Уилл нахмурился. И вдруг это повторилось. Голос доносился отовсюду и ниоткуда.  
— Уилл. Уилл, останься со мной.  
Юноша огляделся, но так никого не увидел. Отец точно этого не говорил.  
Наверняка разыгравшееся воображение.  
— Ты знаешь… — заговорил Джек. — Я очень горжусь тобой, сын.  
— Да, — Уилл встряхнул головой. — Я знаю. И я это ценю.  
Голос то казался ему невыносимо знакомым и родным, то пугал и раздражал его. Юноша поднялся на ноги.  
— Пойдём. Ты уже ничего не поймаешь, — сказал он Джеку. — Нас ждут.  
И чем дальше они отходили от реки, чем тише в голове звучал голос, прежде чем окончательно угаснуть.

Эбби махала ему издалека. Джек, хлопнув сына по спине, обогнал его и направился в её сторону.  
Юноша задержался на мгновение, оглядываясь. Ему вновь показалось, что кто-то его звал, но голос был так тих и слаб, что его можно было проигнорировать.  
Уилл шагнул навстречу жене, но вдруг услышал другой голос. Совсем ещё детский, и явно звучавший не только в его голове.  
Уилл обернулся. И увидел перед собой ребёнка. Девочку. Он никогда её не видел, но всё же узнал в ней знакомые черты.  
— Он в порядке? — спросила девочка.  
Уилл присел перед ней на корточки.  
— Да… Думаю, да.  
Эбби вдалеке позвала его по имени.  
— Он скучает по тебе, — сказал Уилл. — Однажды вы снова встретитесь.  
Эбигейл стала звать настойчивее.  
— Мне пора, — вздохнул Уилл. Выпрямился. — Хочешь пойти со мной? — спросил он, но девочки уже нигде не было.  
Юноша обернулся к жене и двинулся по направлению к ней. Каждый шаг давался легче предыдущего, иногда казалось, что его ноги даже не касаются земли.  
Уилл увидел перед собой большой каменный дом. Эбби стояла на пороге, улыбаясь мужу.  
— Не уходи, — услышал он. Замер на месте. — Пожалуйста.  
Эбби держала на руках их сына. Уилл отсюда не мог разглядеть его лица. В дверном проёме за её спиной виднелся большой стол, за которым уже собралась вся семья. Почти вся семья.  
Уилл увидел отца и Алана, которые разговаривали дружелюбно и совсем, кажется, не собирались ссориться. Уилл увидел мать, которая смеялась, то касаясь плеча Джека, то трепля Алана по руке. Там, внутри, было тепло. Если постараться, можно было представить звон голосов и смех.  
— Нас уже ждут, — сказала Эбби.  
 _«Может быть, в следующей жизни,_  — вспомнил Уилл её слова. —  _Тогда ты найдёшь меня и будешь любить меня, и никто не встанет между нами»._  
Вдруг небо потемнело.  
— Уилл! Пожалуйста, идём со мной! — крикнула девушка. В голосе её слышны были слёзы. — Идём скорее!  
Он сделал было шаг вперёд, но вдруг земля ушла у него из-под ног. Вихрь подхватил его и утянул в совершенно противоположную сторону. Уилл протянул руку, пытаясь ухватиться за что-то, но пальцы потонули в пустоте. Мгновение, и его окружила тьма.  
Он остался один в этой темноте. Ему стало страшно. Уилл хотел обхватить себя руками за плечи, но у него не было ни рук, ни плеч. Только истерзанный, уставший разум. Он пытался вспомнить, как попал сюда, но события ускользали от него сквозь невидимые пальцы. Лица, события, слова, чувства — всё это расплывалось, испарялось. Он почти не помнил кто он. Его имя давно утратило значение, его личность давно утратила значение. Оставалась только вечность, с которой он остался наедине.  
Он не знал, сколько времени провёл в этой темноте. Он не знал, кто ещё был здесь и был ли кто-то. Порой ему казалось, что он слышит шаги или чувствует дыхание. Но как можно слышать и чувствовать, если у него нет ни ушей, ни кожи? Нет ничего.  
— Я здесь, с тобой, — услышал он наконец голос. — Не бойся.  
Но кому этот голос принадлежал?  
— Я буду рядом.  
Голос всё повторял и повторял ободряющие слова. От него становилось так… тепло и приятно.  
— Уилл… — позвал голос.  
Кто это? Кому принадлежит это имя?  
Тьма вокруг вдруг перестала быть абсолютной, будто небо начало сереть, зарождался рассвет.  
Уилл — это было его имя — крепко зажмурился. Чувствуя, как кровь вновь бежит по артериям и венам. Как лёгкие наполняются воздухом. Как появляется металлический привкус во рту.  
Тьма вытесняется светом. И свет ослепляет и мягко укутывает.  
Уилл на мгновение будто бы перестал существовать.  
А когда открыл глаза, мир вокруг него обрёл формы и краски.  
Юноша несколько раз удивлённо моргнул, оглядывая окружающую обстановку. Вещи и предметы, которые он видел, имели свои названия. Они крутились где-то на кончике языка, но Уилл не мог вспомнить. Он открыл рот и тут же захлопнул его. Губы неприятно слиплись. Уилл облизнул их.  
Он опустил голову и увидел кого-то.  
Уилл хорошо его знал. Уилл помнил его лицо. Уилл помнил его руки. Уилл помнил его голос.  
И, если постараться…  
Пальцы вплелись в светлые волосы, тронутые сединой. Уиллу понравилось это ощущение.  
Он вновь открыл рот.  
— Ганнибал… — выдохнул юноша. Имя отпечаталось в памяти, будто всегда было там. — Ганнибал.  
Мужчина сидел возле него на стуле, его голова покоилась возле бедра Уилла. Кажется, он спал, но, услышав голос юноши, приоткрыл глаза.  
Их взгляды встретились, и на короткое мгновение они замерли вот так — пальцы Уилла в волосах Лектера.  
Губы мужчины тронула улыбка. Он выпрямился. Поймал руку юноши за запястье и прижал к губам.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл.  
— Здравствуй, Ганнибал.  
Собственный голос прозвучал неестественно тихо.  
Лектер выпустил его руку и потянулся за жестяной кружкой. Протянул Уиллу.  
Тот с благодарностью её принял и влил в себя воду. Ощущения были странными.  
— Долго я был в отключке? — спросил он.  
— Чуть больше суток, — Ганнибал забрал кружку из его рук и вернул на деревянный ящик, стоящий неподалёку. — Что ты помнишь?  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул.  
— Не очень много. Помню бой. Помню кровь на снегу. Помню твоё лицо, а потом… Только темноту, — он спрятал лицо в ладонях. — И голос. Твой голос. Ты разговаривал со мной?  
— Бо́льшую часть времени, да. Я думал, это поможет вернуть тебя.  
— Это помогло. Спасибо.  
Он отнял ладони от лица.  
Ганнибал пристально на него смотрел.  
— Что? — спросил Уилл.  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — признался тот.  
— И что тебя останавливает? — юноша пожал плечами.  
Лектер пересел на кровать — вернее, на сложенные друг на друга тонкие матрасы — и склонился над ним. Уилл невольно задержал дыхание. Отчего-то покраснев.  
Ганнибал коснулся его губ своими. Сначала осторожно, будто боясь навредить. Затем увереннее, углубляя поцелуй.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, когда отстранился.  
У Уилла всё плыло перед глазами, то ли от долгожданного поцелуя, то ли ещё от чего-то.  
— Как будто меня разбили и склеили заново. Причем в неправильном порядке, — признался он, касаясь губ кончиками пальцев. — Так что всё же произошло?  
— Ты убил Долорхайда, — сказал Ганнибал. — Кто-то уже прозвал тебя убийцей драконов.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Всяко лучше, чем братоубийца.  
— Никто не называл тебя братоубийцей.  
— Вслух — нет. Но вся эта ситуация… Сколько ещё таких же, как Джонсон? Сколько из них видят во мне подлеца и узурпатора?  
— Мы найдем их и избавимся от них, — пообещал Ганнибал.  
Уилл промолчал. Отвёл взгляд, вновь изучая обстановку.  
— Где мы?  
— В лагере вольного народа. Я… не мог вернуть тебя за стену. Ты не перенёс бы дороги.  
— Чёрт, — Уилл откинул одеяло в сторону. — Сильно меня задело?  
Он задрал рубашку прежде, чем Ганнибал сумел его остановить.  
Но не увидел ни бинтов, ни раны. Только белую полосу шрама, похожего на зловещую улыбку.  
— Это не похоже на свежее ранение. Я имею в виду… Я помню кровь и…  
— Ты вновь открылся, когда атаковал, — выдержав паузу, пояснил Лектер. — Дракон ранил тебя. Рана была глубокой, очень глубокой. Ты потерял много крови. Я… Думал, что не успею перенести тебя в шатёр. Я не мог ничего сделать прямо там — они бы увидели и всё поняли. И могли бы проявить агрессию, увидев магию.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— О чём ты говоришь?  
Ганнибал погладил его по бедру. Опустил взгляд.  
— Я вернул тебя, как вернул когда-то твоего брата, Уилл.  
Коснулся пальцами шрама, проводя по всей длине.  
— Я выдернул тебя из лап смерти.  
Поднял выжидательный взгляд.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Я… Я не знаю, что чувствую по этому поводу, — сказал он. Отвёл руку Ганнибала, поправляя рубашку, и вновь натянул одеяло. — Мы позже это обсудим. Хорошо?  
Мужчина кивнул, выпрямляясь.  
Уилл повернул голову в сторону.  
— А где Эбби? Как она? Чёрт, она, должно быть, перепугалась не на шутку. Ты сказал ей, что я в порядке?  
Уилл приподнялся на подушках.  
— Я хочу её видеть, — сказал он.  
Ганнибал снова опустил взгляд.  
— Уилл… — начал он.  
И тон его совершенно не понравился юноше.  
— Она была тут, когда я принёс тебя, — продолжил Лектер. — Совершенно одна.  
Уилл почувствовал, как задрожали руки. Он впился взглядом в Ганнибала. Бледнея от последующих слов.  
— Никого больше не было рядом.  
— Что ты сделал? — прошептал Уилл. Сжимая кулаки.  
— Мне пришлось выбирать. И я выбрал твою жизнь взамен её.  
Слова упали тяжелыми камнями. Воцарилось напряжённое молчание. Губы Уилла подрагивали. Ганнибал… Ганнибал выглядел виноватым, но юноша видел его сквозь эту маску.  
— Ты убил мою жену, — сказал Уилл, сам не веря в это. — Ты… Как ты мог это сделать?  
— Я уже сказал, — Ганнибал отвернул голову в сторону. — Мне пришлось сделать выбор.  
— После того, как я попросил тебя о ней позаботиться. Ты просто… Я просил тебя. И ты дал мне обещание.  
Сил кричать не было. Да и крик ничего бы не изменил. Не дал бы выхода этой злости. Этой не до конца сформировавшейся боли.  
— Я обещал позаботиться о ней, если ты умрешь. Ты жив.  
— Это… Ты опять это делаешь!  
Ящик, на котором стояли вода и отвары, перевернулся. Послышался звон бьющегося стекла.  
— Ты опять юлишь, ищешь себе какие-то оправдания. Ты убил её, потому что я её полюбил. Ты убил её, потому что не хочешь, чтобы в моей жизни было что-то кроме тебя и твоей ненормальной жажды власти!  
— Уилл, — предупреждающе начал Лектер.  
Но юноше было плевать на его угрозы и его тон.  
— Ты болен, Ганнибал! И дело не в твоём даре и не в твоей лживой натуре! Ты сумасшедший!   
Послышался треск, и загорелись бумаги на письменном столе.  
— Ты разрушаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься. Ты вбил себе в голову, что я твоя собственность и что ты можешь распоряжаться моей судьбой!  
Лектер поднялся на ноги.  
— Значит, я должен был дать тебе умереть? — спросил он холодно.  
Уилл зло уставился на него. На шатёр налетел порыв ветра, и плотная ткань, закрывающая вход, захлопала, пропуская ледяной воздух внутрь.  
— Да, — сказал король. — Именно это ты и должен был сделать. Но ты решил всё по-своему. Давно ты ждал подходящего момента? — процедил он. — Того момента, когда война будет окончена и Эбигейл больше не будет тебе нужна.  
Он старался не дрожать на ветру, но тело его не слушалось.  
Лектер вдруг наклонился вперёд, хватая его лицо и больно впиваясь пальцами в щёки.  
Его губы были поджаты. Глаза сужены. Ноздри раздувались.  
— Ты и есть моя собственность, — проговорил он. — И я могу распоряжаться твоей судьбой. Ты хотел умереть? Очень жаль. Потому что я пока что не хочу видеть тебя мёртвым. И сделаю всё, чтобы это предотвратить.  
Его радужка была почти чёрной. На мгновение Уиллу показалось, что она тёмно-красная, как запекшаяся кровь.  
— Мне жаль Эбигейл. Она мне нравилась. Но если бы мне пришлось выбирать ещё раз, я снова бы выбрал тебя.  
Уилл молчал, стиснув зубы. Хрустнула балка и шатёр накренился в сторону. Лектер не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
— Я прощаю тебе твои слова, Уилл, — сказал мужчина. — Ты не в себе. Простишь ли ты меня?  
Юноша широко распахнул глаза. Он издевается?!  
Уилл отодвинул руку Ганнибала от своего лица.  
— Уйди, — сказал король. — Просто уйди.  
Лектер выпрямился, поджимая губы. Уилл успел заметить, как по его носу сползла одинокая слеза. Или это была капля пота.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Ганнибал тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего.  
И оставил его в одиночестве.  
Уилл свернулся клубком на постели, прижимая к себе колени. Глаза защипало, но слёз не было. Вместо этого в груди расползалась пустота. Дыра, которая засасывала в себя все мысли и чувства. Всю злость. Оставляя только боль. Такую сильную, будто его пытаются выпотрошить изнутри.  
***  
Она выглядела как живая. Уиллу пришлось напомнить себе, что она не спит. Грудь не вздымалась. И кожа была ледяной.  
Король склонился, целуя жену в лоб.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал он. — Я не смог защитить тебя в этой жизни, Эбигейл. Но я обязательно найду тебя в следующей и постараюсь всё исправить.  
Уилл сжал её пальцы.  
Он дал ей так много обещаний и не выполнил ни одно из них. Он так виноват перед ней, и только теперь он видел это с пугающей ясностью.  
Уилл поклялся быть с ней всегда — и не был. Уилл поклялся хранить ей верность — и не хранил. Уилл поклялся вернуться к ней, но было уже поздно.  
— Мы встретимся там, в святилище богов, — пообещал юноша.  
Ему подали факел.  
— Ты была мне хорошей спутницей, Эбби. Ты всегда меня поддерживала и не отворачивалась от меня, даже если пугалась того, что видела.  
Он говорил тихо, но окружающие наверняка его слышали. Ему было плевать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Уилл. — Прощай, Эбигейл.  
Он поджег сухие ветки в основании погребального костра и отступил на несколько шагов, наблюдая, как пламя пожирает хворост.  
Уилл осмотрел её тело, прежде чем её омыли и одели для погребения. Ни капли её крови не было пролито.  
Юноша не мог думать об этом прямо сейчас. Позже, когда его перестанет скручивать и выворачивать изнутри.  
— Да здравствует королева! — крикнул он, поднимая факел в воздух.  
Его крик подхватили.  
Когда Уилл уходил, этот крик всё ещё преследовал его по пятам.

— Я не сержусь на тебя, — сказала Эбби, когда он бродил по своему шатру, натыкаясь на её вещи то тут, то там.  
— А должна, — ответил он, не поднимая взгляда. — Я вот на себя сержусь.  
— Пожалуйста, Уилл, не надо.  
Она шагнула к нему. От неё веяло холодом.  
— Не хорони себя рядом со мной. Ты всё ещё жив.  
Юноша поднял руку, чтобы погладить жену по щеке.  
От входа вдруг донёсся шорох. Дуновение ветра — и Эбигейл исчезла.  
Уилл стоял посреди шатра в одиночестве с поднятой в воздух рукой.  
Король обернулся.  
— Фредди, — вздохнул он.  
Девушка переминалась с ноги на ногу.  
— Она не взяла меня с собой, — сказала Фредди. — Она… Она каким-то образом догадалась о том, что я тоже в тебя… — девушка всхлипнула. — И она велела мне остаться здесь.  
Фредди шагнула внутрь. Обхватила себя руками за дрожащие плечи.  
— Она была зла на меня… Я постоянно думаю о том, что она умерла, ненавидя меня.  
Уилл закусил губу.  
— Она не ненавидела тебя, Фредди, — сказал он.  
«Это я тебя ненавижу», — едва не сорвалось с языка.  
— Ты была её подругой, возможно даже единственной. Если она и злилась на тебя, то это быстро прошло. Эбби никогда не обижалась долго на тех, кого любит.  
— Она любила тебя, — проговорила Фредди.  
— И тебя.  
Слёзы хлынули из глаз девушки неконтролируемым потоком. Взбалмошная, нахальная девица стала вдруг хрупкой и беззащитной, будто вся шелуха разом слетела с неё. А внутри она оказалась такой же, как и все. Уилл выругался про себя и притянул девушку к себе, обхватывая за плечи.  
— Это твоя вина, — сказала Фредди, пряча лицо у него на груди.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Уилл. — Я знаю. И мне очень жаль.  
— Что мне теперь делать?  
Юноша отстранил её от себя.  
— Возвращайся в Балтимор к леди Беделии. Возьми себя в руки и живи дальше. Слышишь меня? Это то, что хотела бы Эбби.  
Фредди кивнула, глотая слёзы. Скривила губы. Ей потребовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки, но это всё же у неё получилось.  
— Ты сам последуешь своему совету? — спросила она, стоя у выхода.  
— А что мне ещё остаётся? — Уилл пожал плечами. — Мы выиграли войну, но теперь необходимо строить мир. Никто не сделает этого за меня. И никому нет дела до того, что творится у меня внутри.  
Фредди ничего не ответила.  
***  
Они с Ганнибалом больше не оставались наедине. И не разговаривали напрямую. Уилл порой передавал через кого-то поручения для него. И порой получал ответы — также через посыльных.  
Юноша не знал, что делать с этим. Просто не знал. От одного только взгляда на Лектера кровь вскипала в жилах. Уиллу хотелось его уничтожить.  
Но он уже пытался это сделать — и вот куда это его привело.  
Впервые они заговорили, когда Уилл увидел Рибу, кутающуюся в плащ Лектера, на телеге.  
— Что она здесь делает? — спросил Уилл у кого-то из солдат, но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
Юноша поискал глазами Ганнибала. Тот стоял в стороне, отдавая какие-то распоряжения.  
— Ведьма едет с нами? — спросил Уилл.  
Плечи Лектера расправились. Он обернулся.  
— Да.  
Уилл промолчал. Сложил руки на груди, показывая, что такой ответ его не удовлетворил.  
— Она помогла мне поговорить с новым лидером вольного народа. И теперь, когда Фрэнсис мёртв, ей больше небезопасно находиться среди них. Они её боятся.  
Уилл равнодушно посмотрел Ганнибалу в глаза.  
— Ты говорил с их новым вождём?  
Ганнибал огляделся по сторонам, убедившись, что их не подслушивают.  
— Я подумал, что нам когда-нибудь они могут пригодиться.  
— Для чего?  
Лектер склонил голову.  
— Как скоро твоя победа выветрится из памяти людей? — спросил он. — Небольшое напоминание время от времени не будет лишним.  
Уилл стиснул зубы. В его словах был смысл, но всё, о чём юноша сейчас мог думать, это о том, насколько хитрый и подлый ход задумал Ганнибал.  
Может быть, Джонсон был прав.  
— Угу, — выдавил из себя Уилл. И, развернувшись, пошёл прочь.  
***  
Родные стены не принесли ему ожидаемого облегчения. Совсем наоборот, будили воспоминания, которые, казалось бы, были запрятаны в самых дальних уголках памяти.  
Правда, семья встретила его радостными известиями. У Марисы родился здоровый мальчик, и на его плече гордо красовалось родимое пятно рода Верджеров.  
— Знаешь, — глаза Брайана светились, когда он встретил Уилла во внутреннем дворе, — я уже привязался к нему как к родному сыну.  
Он закинул руку Уиллу на плечо, и они медленно двинулись в сторону входа.  
— Марго назвала его хрен выговоришь как. В честь какого-то своего деда или прадеда, — продолжал брат. — Джимми называет его маленьким засранцем. И, знаешь. Это ему больше подходит.  
Король искренне ему улыбнулся.  
— Ты станешь хорошим отцом, Брай.  
— Я надеюсь, — улыбнулся тот в ответ. — Ты сильно устал? Хочешь на него посмотреть? И где Эбби? Уж она точно захочет!  
— Да… — Уилл высвободился из хватки брата. — Я приведу себя в порядок с дороги, и нам нужно будет поговорить. Всем вместе.  
Брай нахмурился.  
— Что случилось?  
— Позже, Брайан.

Уилл не мог найти в себе силы толкнуть двери, ведущие в столовую. Он несколько раз поднимал и опускал дрожащую руку. Закрывал глаза. Глубоко вздыхал. И пробовал заново.  
Никто не сделает этого за него. Пусть лучше узнают от самого Уилла…  
Наконец он распахнул двери. Прошёл к своему месту под изучающими взглядами.  
— Эбби мертва, — сказал Уилл, сжав спинку своего стула.  
— Что? Что случилось? — воскликнул Брайан, едва не переворачивая свою тарелку.  
— Я уже писал вам о поединке, в котором сошёлся с Долорхайдом. Эбигейл… Она переволновалась и… сердце не выдержало.  
Это была официальная версия, которую Ганнибал рассказал всем. Уилл ненавидел его за это. Уилл ненавидел его за всё. Но за то, что тот втянул его в эту грязную ложь…  
Но разве мог хоть один из них сказать правду?  
— Я говорил тебе не брать её с собой! — Брай ударил кулаком по столу. — Надо было оставить её здесь!  
— Брайан, — осадила его Марго. Уилл видел, что в её глазах стояли слёзы. Но голос её не дрожал. — Это был её выбор. Она не вещь, чтобы распоряжаться ей. Она клялась всегда быть со своим мужем. И эту клятву сдержала. Я понимаю её желание поехать. Я сделала бы то же самое.  
— Только для которого из мужей? — процедил Брай.  
Джимми ничего не говорил. Он сидел, молча уставившись в свою тарелку.  
Уилл переводил взгляд на всех троих по очереди. И понимал, что для него это уже слишком. Что вот сейчас он расплачется, сметёт всё со стола, упадёт на пол и никогда больше не встанет. Просто не сможет.  
— Она бы волновалась не меньше, останься она здесь, — продолжала Марго.  
Уилл посмотрел на неё. Почему она это делает? Почему его защищает?  
— Раз уж ты не мог остаться, — сказала Марго, поймав его взгляд. — Меньшее, что ты мог сделать для Эбигейл, это позволить ей быть рядом.  
Брайан сжимал кулаки. Его трясло. Их всех трясло. И горе, повисшее над столом, давило. Выжигало из них жизнь.  
Молчание слишком затянулось. Никто не знал, что говорить.  
И заговорила вновь Марго.  
— Так… Что теперь?  
На Уилла уставилось три пары глаз.  
— Верну Мэйсону остатки его войск. Укрепления оставлю на месте. Нужно выстроить новые вокруг деревни. Каменные стены.  
— Строить мир и готовиться к войне… — сказал Джеймс.  
— Да.  
— А что с Мэйсоном? — спросил Брай. Который всё же постарался взять себя в руки.  
— Ганнибал с этим разберётся. Нанесёт ему визит. А потом…  
— Я хочу быть там, — сказала Марго.  
Уилл кивнул. После всех мучений, которые она снесла от Мэйсона...  
— Я напишу ему. Попрошу прощения. Он и так от меня этого ждёт. Он слишком уверен в том, что я от него завишу. Он позволит мне вернуться домой.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Уилл. — Отправитесь с Брайаном и Ганнибалом. После того, как дело будет сделано, напишите мне, и я отправлю к вам Марису и ребёнка.  
Марго кивнула.  
— Кто-то должен будет отправиться с ними для защиты, — проговорил Уилл, делая паузу. — Кто-то, кому мы можем доверять.  
— Ты разве доверяешь кому-то кроме своего драгоценного советника? — спросил Брай.  
— Я доверяю тем, кто находится за этим столом, — сказал Уилл.  
— Всё равно тупик, потому что… Оу… — Брайан поднял на него взгляд. — Нет.  
— Это лучший вариант. Джимми сможет о них позаботиться.  
— Я сказал нет, Уилл! — Брайан вскочил со своего места.  
Юноша встретился взглядом с Джеймсом. Тот закусил губу, размышляя несколько мгновений. Затем кивнул.  
— Да ладно тебе, хоть отдохну от твоей рожи, — сказал Джимми.  
Брайан удивлённо уставился на него.  
— Но ты…  
— Что я? Болею? Умираю? Хватит со мной нянчиться, Брай. У тебя сын родился, вот с ним и нянчись.  
Брайан закусил губу. Сжал и разжал кулаки.  
— Какого хрена передо мной распинаться, если ты уже всё решил? — накинулся он вновь на Уилла. — Как вы меня задрали!  
С этими словами Брайан вылетел из столовой.  
Джеймс поднялся и направился за ним.  
Уилл окликнул брата по имени.  
— Спасибо, — сказал король.  
Джимми кивнул.  
***  
Брай сжал его в объятиях всего на несколько мгновений, затем отстранился.  
— Прости, что вёл себя как козёл, — сказал он. — Мне всё ещё это не нравится, но это и правда единственный выход.  
Уилл улыбнулся ему.  
— Ничего. Скоро всё будет хорошо. У вас троих будет целое чёртово королевство.  
— Четверых, — поправил его Брайан. — Ты забыл маленького засранца.  
— Ну да, как я мог.  
Они рассмеялись.  
— Я так и не спросил… — начал вдруг Брай, резко став серьёзным. — Как ты?  
— Я разбит, — честно признался юноша. — Но я… Я буду в порядке.  
Брат кивнул. Затем внимание его привлек кто-то за спиной Уилла.  
— Я… Я должен попрощаться с Джимми, — сказал он.  
Король кивнул. И не стал его больше задерживать.  
К нему самому подошла Марго.  
Она поцеловала Уилла в щёку.  
— Мне жаль, что всё сложилось так, как сложилось, — сказал юноша.  
— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — Марго пожала плечами.  
— Я знаю. Я попытался исправить всё, что натворил. И вернуть тебе всё, что отнял.  
— Не всё, — грустно улыбнулась девушка. — Но ты помогаешь мне избавиться от Мэйсона, и за это я тебе благодарна. Береги себя, Уилл.  
— Ты тоже, Марго.  
Она отошла в сторону, чтобы подержать на прощание ребёнка.  
Уилл повернулся к братьям.  
Брай стоял, низко опустив голову. Джимми говорил ему что-то, положив руку на плечо.  
Юноша вдруг почувствовал себя неудобно, будто увидел что-то, не предназначавшееся для его глаз. Слишком личное. Слишком откровенное. Слишком чистое.  
Но отвернуться он так и не смог.  
Джеймс прислонился лбом ко лбу брата, прикрывая глаза. Они несколько мгновений стояли в молчании, а потом будто по команде обхватили друг друга руками, стискивая в объятиях. Брай что-то отрывисто зашептал.  
У Уилла на глазах выступили слёзы. Он незаметно утёр их рукавом, отворачиваясь. Волна чужих эмоций захватила его, заполоняя собой.  
Юноша поймал на себе взгляд Ганнибала, стоящего в тени.  
Уилл шагнул к нему, и мужчина сделал шаг навстречу.  
Они сошлись на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
— Вот оно, — тихо сказал Уилл.  
— Да.  
Маска холодной вежливости приклеилась к лицу Лектера.  
Он протянул вперёд руку для пожатия.  
Уилл колебался несколько мгновений, затем сжал его ладонь. Рывком притянул Ганнибала к себе, обнимая за плечи свободной рукой.  
— Не спеши возвращаться, — прошептал король ему на ухо.  
И отпрянул. Не позволяя себе смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза. Не желая видеть появившегося в них выражения.  
Он отвернулся и прошёл ко входу в замок. Брай и Джимми уже расцепили объятия, но ещё не отпустили друг друга до конца.  
Уилл дал им время.

А потом, когда они остались с Джеймсом во дворе одни, повернулся к нему и сказал.  
— Я горжусь тобой.  
— Спасибо, — тот усмехнулся. — Ты был прав. Во всём.  
Уилл кивнул.  
Джимми поднял глаза, глядя на замок.  
— Как-то он опустел, не находишь?


	49. Глава 48

Уилл открыл крышку деревянного сундука. Внутри тот был обит лиловым бархатом, и посреди этого на подушке лежал череп.  
Ничего особенного на первый взгляд — никаких рогов, или клыков, или тайных знаков.  
Но от одного лишь взгляда на череп Уилла замутило. Череп Пожирателя был наполнен магией, но ему было мало. И он жадно тянулся ко всему, что магию источало.  
Юноша почувствовал практически непреодолимое желание коснуться его, и схватил сам себя за руку. Захлопнул деревянную крышку.  
— Это оно, — сказал он выжидающему охотнику за сокровищами.  
Коснулся пальцами груди, но, нащупав пустоту, сжал руку в кулак.  
Король отодвинул сундук на край стола, когда послышался стук в дверь.  
Уилл расплатился с охотником и жестом отправил его прочь.  
— Войдите, — крикнул Уилл.  
Дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась Риба в сопровождении гвардейца.  
— Осторожно, — сказал ей стражник. — Тут порог.  
Риба подняла ногу и шагнула внутрь, гвардеец провел её к креслу.  
Когда они проходили мимо охотника за сокровищами, тот окинул Рибу заинтересованным взглядом. Девушка отшатнулась от него почти испуганно.  
Она опустилась в кресло, и Уилл дал гвардейцу знак их оставить.  
— Ты хотел со мной поговорить? — спросила наконец Риба, нарушая повисшее молчание.  
Уилл кивнул, но, спохватившись, ответил:  
— Да. Хотел спросить, удобно ли тебя разместили и не нужно ли тебе что-нибудь.  
— Что может быть нужно пленнице? — девушка пожала плечами.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Ты не пленница, Риба.  
Девушка замерла на несколько мгновений. Уилл догадался, что она читает его.  
Наконец плечи её расслабились.  
— Тогда зачем я здесь?  
У Ганнибала явно были на неё какие-то свои планы, о которых он не потрудился сообщить Уиллу. Может быть, просто не успел. Может быть, не захотел. Но забрал он её точно не из врождённого человеколюбия.  
— Такие, как мы, должны держаться вместе, — вздохнул юноша. — Ты так не думаешь?  
Риба хмыкнула.  
— Но ты можешь уйти, когда пожелаешь, — добавил король. — Есть ли тебе куда идти?  
— Мои родители ещё живы, — сказала она.  
— Где они?  
Девушка осторожно откинулась на спинку кресла.  
— Это долгая история, Уильям. Хочешь её послушать?  
— Хочу, — ответил юноша.  
— Тогда, наверное, мне стоит представиться как подобает, — девушка сжала пальцами подлокотники. — Я — принцесса Риба из рода МакКлейнов.  
Черт. Так вот почему её имя показалось ему знакомым. Её отец правил одним из самых больших королевств на юге.   
— Ты была помолвлена с моим братом, — проговорил Уилл. — А потом твой отец известил нас, что тебя постигла страшная болезнь, из-за которой ты не можешь покинуть дома.  
Риба зло усмехнулась. Вскинула руку и по её ладони заструились искры.  
— Это — страшная болезнь.  
Уилл продолжал слушать молча.  
— Мой дар впервые проявился в присутствии отца и сильно его напугал. Отец запер меня в замке и не выпускал даже во двор. Бо́льшую часть времени я проводила в одиночестве. Я была пленницей в собственном доме.  
Риба опустила голову. Уиллу показалось, что она смаргивает выступившие на глаза слёзы.  
— Тогда проявилась и моя способность читать сердца. Пока вокруг меня было не так много людей, я практически её не замечала. Я просто смотрела на кого-то и понимала, что чувствует этот человек. Я видела, что отец боится меня. И что мать боится _за_ меня. Но что она могла сделать?  
Девушка грустно усмехнулась.  
— Вообще-то, она всё-таки мне помогла. Она убедила отца, что я скоро зачахну взаперти. И слезами и шантажом вынудила его согласиться отправить меня в небольшое путешествие. Всего лишь неделя пути. Мать должна была поехать со мной, чтобы присматривать. Ну, чтобы никто не прознал про магию…  
Она вновь запнулась, но взяла себя в руки и продолжила.  
— Именно тогда на нас напали разбойники во главе с Фрэнсисом. Тогда ещё у него была лишь небольшая шайка мерзавцев, которые с открытым ртом ловили каждое его слово. Его люди забрали наших лошадей, но Фрэнсис… Ему нужна была только я. Он похитил меня и притащил в своё логово. Я думала, что он собирается… надругаться надо мной. Но я прочитала его сердце. Он не собирался. Он пытался поговорить со мной, но я не понимала его языка. Он по-своему обо мне заботился, но никуда от себя не отпускал. Позже, когда мы научились хоть немного понимать друг друга, он рассказал, почему меня похитил.  
Уилл закусил губу.  
— Как я уже упоминала, женщина, которая его воспитала, была отмечена даром. Магия всегда восхищала его, она ассоциировалась с названной матерью. Перед смертью мать научила его, как отыскивать людей с даром. Она отдала ему старый кинжал, который, если его раскрутить, указывал в том направлении, где улавливал силу. Я долго изучала этот кинжал, но так и не смогла понять, что за чары были на него наложены.  
Такие же, как и на амулетах, которые делал Ганнибал. Уилл поискал свой амулет на груди. Чёрт.  
— Как бы то ни было, кинжал указал на меня, и поэтому Фрэнсис меня похитил. Он был одержим моим даром, и поначалу меня это пугало. Он хотел знать о магии всё. Но мне самой было известно очень немногое. Получилось даже наоборот — ему пришлось учить меня некоторым вещам. Например, откуда черпать утраченные силы.  
— Ты пила кровь? — спросил Уилл.  
— Мне пришлось, — ответила Риба. — Сначала это казалось неприемлемым и отвратительным. Меня тошнило от одной только мысли. Потом… — она пожала плечами. — Думаю, ты прошёл через то же самое.  
— Да… — юноша потёр шею. — Что случилось дальше?  
— Я влюбилась. Влюбилась, потому что Фрэнсис видел во мне что-то прекрасное. До встречи с ним я считала себя проклятой. Монстром, обречённым на одиночество. Он смог разбудить во мне что-то невиданное. И я… Я в свою очередь разбудила чувства в нём. Но сошлись мы не сразу. Прошло много времени. И делать первый шаг пришлось мне — Фрэнсис слишком дорожил моим доверием. На самом деле он был довольно застенчив для великого вождя. Мы преодолели это вместе. И так он стал Великим Красным Драконом. Под его началом были тысячи людей, но у них не было цели. И тогда я дала им цель.  
Уилл невольно подался вперёд.  
— Получив любовь Фрэнсиса, я захотела совсем другого. Я захотела отомстить человеку, который едва не разрушил меня и всю мою жизнь.  
— Твоего отца… — догадался Уилл.  
— Да. После моего похищения у них с матерью родился сын, так что беспокоиться из-за наследника не приходилось. Если бы мой отец был мёртв, я смогла бы вернуться домой. Мы получили бы всё королевство. Я, Фрэнсис и вольный народ. Люди получили бы земли и возможность заниматься тем, что они хорошо умеют — совершать набеги на враждебные государства. Мы укрепились бы на юге и двинулись на север.  
— Но вы начали с севера, — Уилл нахмурился.  
— Нет, не начали. Мы расположились здесь не просто так. Достоверные источники сообщили мне, что отец собирается на север. Заключать союзы или что-то подобное. Его путь должен был лежать через Мэриленд. Именно поэтому мы задержались. Возможность подкараулить его в дороге была идеальной. Но что-то случилось и он отложил свой визит на довольно долгий срок.  
— И вы уговорили вольный народ ждать?  
— Уговорили. Запугали. Наобещали горы добычи. Управлять ими оказалось не так тяжело, как я думала.  
Она вдруг опустила голову, задумавшись. А когда заговорила, голос её звучал отстранённо, будто говорила она не с Уиллом, а сама с собой.  
— Я навсегда запомню, как впервые стояла перед нашей армией. Я видела их лица. И я видела их сердца. Их было так много. Слишком много. Их страхи, их ярость, их любовь и их боль заполнили меня. Я видела их всех, а потом мир начал от меня ускользать. И после этого мои глаза не видели больше ничего.  
Она глубоко вздохнула.  
— Фрэнсис помог мне смириться с этим. Он помогал мне всегда и во всём.  
Уилл сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. Её история слишком живо напомнила ему другую. До боли похожую.  
— Мне жаль, что ты потеряла его, — сказал юноша.  
— Это не было твоей виной. Для него было честью пасть от твоей руки. Как и для тебя было бы честью пасть от его.  
Она выдержала паузу.  
— К тому же, ты тоже потерял человека, которого любил, — сказала Риба. — Я чувствую твою тоску и твою боль, как бы глубоко ты ни пытался их запрятать.  
Уилл сцепил пальцы в замок, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Что ещё ты чувствуешь?  
— Что сердце твоё разрывается на две части. Одна желает наплевать на всё и дать искушению поглотить тебя. Вторая взывает к совести и повторяет, что ты не можешь так поступить. Какая бы часть ни победила, это рано или поздно уничтожит тебя.  
Уилл опустил голову, глядя на ровную поверхность стола.  
— Даже если я найду компромисс? — спросил король.  
— Разве он для тебя возможен? Для тебя и для того, кого ты жаждешь и боишься принять.  
— Может быть, — сказал Уилл. — Полагаю, время покажет.  
Повисло молчание, прерываемое лишь тяжелым дыханием.  
— Я устала, — сказала наконец Риба. — Могу я идти?  
Уилл задумчиво коснулся пальцами поверхности сундука.  
— Нет. Вообще-то нет… — король поднял на неё взгляд. — Мне нужно от тебя кое-что ещё.  
***  
«Дорогой Уилл.  
Дело сделано. Я лично при этом не присутствовал. Не знаю, смог бы ли я это вынести. Хотя я ни секунды не сомневался, что Верджер заслуживает смерти. После того, что рассказала мне о нём Марго. В какой-то момент я готов был убить его собственными руками, но ты знаешь, как это бывает: злость спадает, а кровь на руках никуда не девается. В любом случае, Марго была там. И Лектер был там. И ни один из них не рассказал мне, что произошло, и я не уверен, что хочу это знать. Главное, что Мэйсон не будет больше отравлять никому жизнь. А Марго… Что ж, она справится.  
Чёрт, она ведь теперь будет королевой! Делает ли это меня королём, или это работает как-то иначе?  
Как там мой сын? Как там придурок, зовущийся моим братом? Скажи ему, пусть тащит свою задницу сюда. Здесь без него чертовски скучно, хотя ты бы видел фамильный замок Верджеров! Наш по сравнению с ним — покосившаяся лачуга. Я ещё не видел даже половины, но глаза уже устали от обилия всего. Столько золота, сколько тут красуется на стенах, я не видел даже в нашей казне. Скромно мы живём, вот что я тебе скажу, Уилл. Хотя то, что Мэйсон мёртв, делает это богатство нашим. И я ещё не до конца осознал эту мысль.  
Сегодня я видел Лектера, и он спросил, собираюсь ли я тебе написать. Не знаю уж, как он догадался. Я ответил, что да, собираюсь. Я думал, он скажет, что уже написал тебе сам, или попросит добавить что-то, но он только кивнул и ушёл. Вы с ним снова разругались? Меня начинает это напрягать, Уилл. А ещё больше меня напрягает то, что уезжать он, кажется, не собирается. Они с Марго постоянно шушукаются по углам как две подружки. Не нравится мне это. Чует моё сердце, научит он её плохому. С другой стороны, на неё сейчас многое свалится, а от меня, ты сам понимаешь, помощи никакой.  
Не буду затягивать. Я и так тебя уже утомил, да и сам утомился сидеть на одном месте и писать это. К тому же, скоро будет ужин. Ты просто не представляешь, сколько всего здесь подают на ужин! Боюсь, я скоро так отъемся, что не смогу проходить в двери. Вот будет умора. В общем, напиши мне как можно скорее.  
Искренне твой и всё такое,  
Брайан»

«Дорогой Брайан.  
Джеймс и Мариса с ребёнком отбыли сегодня утром. Совсем скоро вы встретитесь.  
Пусть роскошь замка Верджеров не морочит тебе голову — она куплена кровью и страданиями. Я верю, что Марго сможет хотя бы постараться исправить то, что натворил её брат, а до этого их отец, их дед и так далее до истока их рода. Это будет нелегко, и на это уйдёт много времени, но главное — конечная цель.  
Береги свою жену и своего сына. И своего брата. Нет ничего важнее семьи, особенно в темные времена.  
Пиши мне, рассказывай, как идут дела. Боюсь, мы не скоро увидимся вновь.

P.S. Пусть Ганнибал остаётся с вами столько, сколько считает нужным. И я бы посоветовал тебе тоже послушать его, если ты действительно хочешь быть поддержкой для своей жены.  
Уильям»  
***  
Когда уехал Джеймс, тоска стала совсем невыносимой. Замок и вправду опустел.  
Уилл не вылезал из своего кабинета, стараясь не особо сильно об этом задумываться. Он ведь и раньше редко уделял время семье. Но всегда знал, что они рядом. Что всегда можно услышать их голоса, их смех. Теперь же…  
Теперь ему остались лишь письма, которые приходили всё реже по мере того, как Брайан втягивался в новую жизнь. Джеймс тоже ему не писал.  
От Ганнибала Уилл ничего и не ждал. Но, может быть, в тайне надеялся, что получит хотя бы пару строчек. С другой стороны, Уилл не был уверен, что станет читать его письмо, прежде чем бросит в огонь.  
Дни и ночи сменяли друг друга бесконечной вереницей. Король пытался загружать себя делами под завязку, что не так трудно было сделать. Без Ганнибала, который освобождал его от части волокиты, теперь приходилось делать всё самому. Но вечно так продолжаться тоже не могло. Уилл сильно утомлялся, почти засыпал за своим письменным столом, но стоило лишь голове коснуться подушки — и сон ни в какую к нему не шёл. Наутро юноша чувствовал себя так, будто совсем не спал.  
Призраки приходили к нему теперь не только ночами. Уилл постоянно видел рядом с собой тех, кого потерял. Тех, перед кем был виноват.  
Чаще всего это была Эбигейл. Она сидела молча подле него, и Уилл пытался придумать, что ей сказать. Как попросить прощения.  
Но что бы он ни сказал, было уже поздно.  
Ганнибал тоже приходил к нему, и это было самое ужасное. Уилл не хотел его видеть. Уилл не хотел слышать его голос в своей голове. Поэтому юноша старался его игнорировать, но Лектер от этого не исчезал. Хоть он и не был мёртв, его призрак продолжал повсюду преследовать Уилла.  
Первые пару месяцев Уилл держался на чистой злости, не позволяя мыслям о Ганнибале заполнить голову. Потом поймал себя на том, что по нескольку раз перечитывает редкие письма Брайана в поисках хоть какого-то упоминания о Лектере. Где он? Что он делает? О чем он думает? Вспоминает ли о Уилле? Тоскует ли? Жалеет ли о том, что сделал?  
Вопросов было множество, и они жгли и кусали словно рой разъярённых пчёл, но втягивать во всё это Брайана не хотелось. Написать же самому Ганнибалу Уилл боялся.  
Но чем больше проходило времени, тем хуже ему становилась. Тоска и острая нехватка стали его постоянными спутниками.  
На третий месяц Уилл впервые зашёл в комнату Лектера и едва не вылетел обратно. Воспоминания схватили его за горло. На глазах выступили непрошеные слёзы. Уилл яростно стёр их кулаком и захлопнул за собой дверь, оставаясь внутри.  
Комната Ганнибала казалась пустой. Уилл прошёл вперёд, опускаясь на кровать. Забрался поверх одеяла прямо в сапогах и лёг на спину.  
Было тихо. Уилл слышал, как стучит сердце, готовое выскочить из грудной клетки.  
Юноша зарылся пальцами в волосы и закрыл глаза. В его голове был такой беспорядок. Он не знал, что будет дальше. Он не знал, что ему делать. Он вообще ничего не знал, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы этого всего не было. Просто не было.  
Уилл перевернулся на живот, обнимая подушку и утыкаясь в неё носом. Но наволочки были свежими и не хранили на себе запах Ганнибала. Уилл попытался вспомнить его. Запах. Солоноватый вкус кожи. Мягкость волос.  
Нет. Нельзя. Нельзя потакать одержимости, которой заразил его Лектер. Иначе Уилл навсегда потеряет себя.  
Но, с другой стороны, сильным он сможет побыть и завтра, а прямо сейчас… Ему отчаянно было нужно что-то. Хоть что-нибудь. Малейшее напоминание. Признак того, что Ганнибал присутствовал в этой комнате. И что собирался сюда вернуться.  
Уилл вскочил с кровати, отбрасывая подушку. Прошёл к шкафу и распахнул дверцу. Ничего. Вся его одежда исчезла. Уилл с раздражением захлопнул шкаф и метнулся к столу. Книги исчезли. Склянки с ингредиентами и лекарствами тоже. На столе одиноко стояла чернильница с пером и лежало несколько бумаг. Уилл проглядел их — ничего важного. Ничего интересного. Ничего.  
Юноша вернулся на кровать. Ярость и стыд наполнили его.  
Но вместе с ними пришла ещё и жалость к самому себе.  
У него никого не осталось. Он никогда прежде не был так одинок.  
Уилл свернулся клубком. Закрыл глаза.  
По крайней мере, у него остались воспоминания. Этого никто не мог у него отнять.  
Ему вспомнилось одно утро там, дома. Уилл тогда сумел уговорить Ганнибала не вскакивать с утра пораньше, а немного поваляться в постели. Лектеру и самому не хотелось вставать. Он лениво потягивался и едва сдерживал зевоту. Солнце из окна светило прямо Уиллу в глаза, как бы он ни пытался сдвинуться. В итоге он спрятал лицо у Ганнибала на груди. Мужчина лениво поглаживал его по спине, от чего по коже бежали мурашки. Уилл и сам не заметил, как снова заснул.

Юноша закусил губу. Как бы он хотел навсегда остаться в этом воспоминании. В любом из тысячи. Там, где он был счастлив. И всё казалось таким простым и правильным.  
Уилл сжал себя через ткань штанов. Он хотел к Ганнибалу. Но не к тому, что предал и причинил боль, а к тому, что оберегал и заботился.  
Уилл запустил руку в штаны, обхватывая член. И представляя совсем не свою руку.  
Юноша начал двигать ладонью. Кусая и облизывая пересохшие губы. По телу распространялся жар.  
Но что-то всё-таки было не так. Уилл выругался и приподнялся, спуская штаны. Перевернулся на живот, разводя колени в сторону. Смочил слюной два пальца и завёл руку за спину. Мышцы отвыкли от такого. Секса у Уилла не было уже очень и очень давно.  
Уилл с трудом погружал внутрь фалангу за фалангой. Можно было поискать что-нибудь, что использовал Ганнибал, когда растягивал его, но это заняло бы время. К тому же, Уиллу нужна была эта боль. Чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума.  
Свободной рукой юноша сжал свой член.  
Когда мышцы сомкнулись вокруг двух пальцев, Уилл поменял положение. Он встал на колени и опустился на свои пальцы. И ещё раз.  
Он никогда не делал этого самостоятельно, но хорошо помнил, как это делал Ганнибал. Повторить не составляло особенного труда.  
Уилл ухватился за деревянное изголовье одной рукой, ускоряя движения. Насаживаясь на пальцы. Мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись. Член прижимался к животу, пачкая смазкой рубашку. Уилл стиснул зубы.  
Переместил руку, сжимающую изголовье, ближе, чтобы удобнее было держаться. И наткнулся пальцами на что-то. Не останавливаясь, Уилл проследил кончиками пальцев за тонкой линией, спускающейся вниз по обратной стороне изголовья. Оканчивалась она чем-то странным. Уилл потянул предмет на себя.  
Замер на мгновение, не веря собственным глазам. Это был амулет Ганнибала.  
Уилл развязал узел, на котором амулет висел, и поднёс его ближе. Поколебавшись мгновение, надел себе на шею, крепко сжал в ладони и снова начал двигаться.  
Он почувствовал едва заметную дрожь от амулета.  
Ничего, подобного присутствию Ганнибала. Но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончить, пачкая одежду.  
Зачем Лектер оставил тут свой амулет? Да ещё и спрятал так, что Уилл нашёл его лишь по чистой случайности.  
Ответ вдруг пришёл к нему, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Уилл нашёл бы, если бы искал.  
А он рано или поздно начал бы искать.  
Чёрт. Что ему делать? Как ему это вынести?  
***  
«… всю жизнь Вы были окружены людьми, которые хотели Вас понять. Вы отталкивали их, потому что они оказывались на это не способны. Вы были одиноки, но это было одиночество среди людей. Вы продолжали отталкивать всех, кроме него, и это принесло свои плоды. Теперь Вы даже не сможете построить ни с кем прочную эмоциональную связь. Вы всё время будете сравнивать своих партнёров с Ганнибалом Лектером. И, давайте будем честны, сравнение будет не в их пользу. Вы никогда не найдёте никого лучше, и это не даст Вам просто наслаждаться тем, что есть.  
Так случилось с моей дочерью. В ней было то, что привлекает Вас в людях, и она готова была принять и любить Вас таким, как есть. Но могла ли она подарить понимание? Могла ли разделить с Вами то, что творится в тёмных закоулках Вашего сердца? Полагаю, что нет.  
И, более того, Эбигейл оказалась наказана за попытку. Вами или им, теперь нельзя сказать с уверенностью.  
Но Вы не можете ни с ним, ни без него. Однажды придётся сделать свой выбор. Сейчас Вы не хотите его отпустить, и он не хочет отпускать Вас.  
Такое решение трудно принимать под давлением обстоятельств, но иначе Вы себя уничтожите, Уильям. И этим уничтожите его…»

Уилл ещё раз пробежал взглядом по строчкам. Зацепился за подпись: «Леди Беделия из рода дю Морье».  
Письмо доставили этим утром. Одно из многих, пришедших из Балтимора. Переписка с королевой стала единственным развлечением.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул и обмакнул перо в чернильницу. Ему многое нужно было сказать Беделии. В частности то, что он принял решение.  
Строчки то легко ложились на бумагу, то никак не хотели формироваться в его голове. Наконец, письмо было готово.  
«Скажите ему, что я его прощаю», — дописал Уилл в конце. Поставил подпись и скрепил конверт печатью.  
Он шесть месяцев продержался на чистом упрямстве. Шесть месяцев воспоминаний, превратившихся в пытки. Шесть месяцев непрекращающихся кошмаров. Шесть месяцев, за которые он едва не сошёл с ума. А, может, и сошёл. Чем иначе объяснить то, что он делает?


	50. Глава 49

Уилл проснулся в постели Ганнибала. Член натягивал покрывало. Юноша перевернулся на живот, потираясь о матрас. В последнее время такое бывало довольно часто. Он научился порой заменять свои кошмары на сны более приятные. Уилл расслабленно расползся по кровати, и вдруг едва не подпрыгнул.  
Ганнибал был в замке. Он был где-то рядом. Его сила взывала к Уиллу.  
Юноша вскочил на ноги, быстро одеваясь и наспех застилая кровать. Бесполезно. Лектер всё равно почувствует, что он был здесь. И уж конечно почувствует, чем Уилл тут занимался почти каждый день.  
Король быстро двинулся на выход. Распахнул дверь. И замер в проёме.  
Ганнибал внимательно смотрел на него. И во взгляде его не было ничего, кроме любопытства. Уилл задержал дыхание. Глядя на Лектера снизу вверх. Отмечая мельчайшие изменения в его лице. Новые морщины. Новые шрамы, едва заметно белеющие на коже.  
Юноша встретился с Ганнибалом взглядом. И замер, лишаясь возможности двигаться. Наконец он очнулся, стряхивая с себя оцепенение.  
Рано. Слишком рано. Уилл не успел подготовиться. Не успел взять себя в руки. Ничего не успел.  
Ганнибал ничего не говорил, и король опустил голову. Протиснулся мимо мужчины, стараясь не задеть его даже краем рукава. И скрылся в своей комнате.  
***  
Он просидел взаперти весь день. Ганнибал в это время свободно перемещался по замку, несколько раз проходя мимо королевских покоев. Один раз он остановился перед дверью, но так и не вошёл.  
Уилл внутри замер, боясь пошевелиться, пока мужчина не ушёл.  
Ближе к вечеру вся его выдержка кончилась. Да и тянуть дальше было просто глупо. Он ведь сам хотел, чтобы Ганнибал вернулся.  
Юноша выскользнул из комнаты и огляделся. Лектер был в кабинете.  
Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и пошёл туда. Не стал останавливаться перед дверью, чтобы не давать себе возможности передумать.  
Ганнибал сидел за его столом и внимательно изучал отчёты, накопившиеся за столько времени.  
— Хэй, — Уилл окликнул его, замирая в дверях.  
Глаза Лектера перестали бегать по строчкам. Но он всё ещё задумчиво смотрел в лист. Затем отложил его в сторону.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл.  
Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд.  
Юноша опустил голову и неторопливо прошёл к столу.  
— На чёртовы стены уходит целое состояние, — пожаловался Уилл, кивая на отчёт, который Лектер читал. — Ещё больше уйдёт на то, чтобы сделать из деревни город. Лето было не жарким, осень будет плодоносной. Думаю, можно будет немного повысить налоги.  
Ганнибал кивнул, отводя взгляд. И начал наводить порядок на столе, раскладывая бумаги по стопкам.  
— Королева Марго может одолжить нам некоторую сумму, — сказал мужчина.  
Уилл обогнул стол и опёрся на него бёдрами с той стороны, где сидел Ганнибал. Сложил руки на груди.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — усмехнулся он.  
Лектер закончил с бумагами и повернулся, внимательно изучая лицо Уилла.  
— Выглядишь не очень хорошо. У тебя опять проблемы со сном?  
Уилл нервно рассмеялся.  
— Если можно назвать проблемой его отсутствие, — выговорил наконец он.  
— Ты кажешься гораздо старше, чем есть на самом деле, — продолжил Ганнибал.  
Юноша почесал колючую щёку.  
— Это всё щетина, да? Не нравится?  
— Нет, — честно признался Лектер.  
Уилл повернулся к нему, ловя пристальный взгляд. Сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.  
— Хочешь помочь мне от неё избавиться? — спросил Уилл.  
— Да, если ты не возражаешь, — кивнул Ганнибал.  
Он отодвинул стул и поднялся на ноги. Прошёл мимо Уилла. Так близко, что юноша невольно подался назад. Кровь прилила к щекам.  
Лектер вышел из кабинета.  
Уилл закрыл лицо ладонями. Все было ещё хуже, чем он представлял себе. Выдержка ему отказывала. Делать вид, что ничего не произошло, больше не было сил.  
Время тянулось бесконечно долго, и наконец скрипнула дверь. Ганнибал вернулся, держа в руках небольшой металлический таз с водой, острую бритву и кусок мыла. Через его плечо было перекинуто полотенце.  
Уилл расчистил место и, приподнявшись, сел на стол. Ноги едва доставали до пола.  
Лектер опустил таз рядом с ним и встал напротив. Намылил руки и потянулся к лицу юноши, нанося пену.  
Уилл вздрогнул, когда ладони Ганнибала коснулись щёк. Слишком давно никто не касался его. Слишком давно _Ганнибал_ не касался его.  
Юноша глубоко вздохнул. Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не удержать руки Лектера на месте.  
На это его самоконтроля хватило. Но долго ли так будет продолжаться? Кажется, это было плохой идеей.  
Ганнибал смыл пену с рук и взял бритву, открывая её.  
Уилл уставился на лезвие.  
Это определённо было очень плохой идеей.  
— Не ёрзай, пожалуйста, — сказал Ганнибал. — Я не хочу тебя поранить.  
Уилл постарался выпрямиться и не шевелиться, пока Лектер осторожно скоблил бритвой его щёки.  
Король не знал, куда деть глаза, поэтому наблюдал за выражением лица мужчины. Губы плотно сжаты. Между бровей пролегает напряжённая складка.  
Уилл поморщился, когда бритва скользнула над верхней губой.  
Ганнибал смыл с лезвия пену и волоски.  
— А теперь подними подбородок, — попросил он, опуская ладонь на заднюю сторону шеи Уилла.  
Юноша вновь тяжело сглотнул. Мгновение переводя взгляд с Ганнибала на бритву в его руках. Но всё же послушно задрал голову. Пальцы мужчины легко погладили его по шее, поощряя.  
Лезвие коснулось горла. Одно резкое движение, и кровь брызнет во все стороны.  
Уилл сжал руки в кулаки. Задержал дыхание. И с удивлением обнаружил, что испытывает неуместное возбуждение.  
Бритва скользнула выше, к подбородку. Затем снова упёрлась в горло.  
Уилл часто и поверхностно дышал. В некоторые моменты ему самому хотелось податься вперёд, чтобы лезвие натянуло кожу и разрезало её. Чтобы кровь потекла вниз по шее, пачкая пальцы Ганнибала. Но король только сидел неподвижно. Искренне надеясь, что Ганнибал не посмотрит случайно вниз.  
Наконец с этим было покончено. Лектер сполоснул его щёки водой и вытер полотенцем. Кожа была ещё слишком чувствительной, и Уилл поморщился. Встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом. Тот нахмурился и вдруг поднял руку, касаясь указательным пальцем линии челюсти.  
Затем продемонстрировал Уиллу каплю крови на подушечке.  
— Ничего, — юноша пожал плечами. — Когда я бреюсь сам, обычно выходит хуже.  
Ганнибал замер на мгновение, а затем обхватил палец губами, слизывая каплю. На мгновение его зрачки расширились, но очень быстро Ганнибал снова взял себя в руки.  
— Лучше так больше не делать, — пояснил он.  
Уилл насупил брови.  
— Я столько раз истекал кровью у тебя на руках. Хочешь сказать, ты ни разу её не пробовал?  
— Нет, до этого момента. И я этому рад. Не думаю, что смог бы остановиться.  
Юноша облизнул губы. Ганнибал жадно проследил за этим движением.  
— Не думаю, что я бы хотел тебя остановить, — сказал Уилл.  
Мужчина наградил его тяжёлым взглядом. Повисло напряжённое молчание.  
Затем Ганнибал спросил:  
— Могу я тебя поцеловать?  
Уилл разомкнул губы, желая что-то сказать. Но слова так и не нашли своего пути наружу. Поэтому он просто кивнул. Чувствуя, как пылает лицо.  
Ганнибал упёрся ладонью в стол. Свободную руку опустил на затылок Уилла, легко надавливая и притягивая к себе. Закрыл глаза. И едва ощутимо коснулся губами губ. Прижался сильнее.  
Уилл дрожал от мягких прикосновений. От того, как Ганнибал захватил его нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая. И как скользнул языком в рот юноши. От простого поцелуя кружило голову. Будто бы в первый раз. Будто оба не уверены, насколько далеко можно зайти, чтобы не спугнуть. Сколько того, что творится внутри, можно показать. Будто и нет за плечами груза пройденных бок о бок дорог и ошибочных решений.  
Уилл ответил на поцелуй. Магия в крови бушевала, требуя большего. Стремясь вырваться и соединиться с силой Лектера. Ведь так было правильно. Ведь только так и должно быть.  
Юноша позволил небольшому количеству магии вырваться наружу. Посылая волну тепла по телу Лектера.  
Тот ощутимо вздрогнул и на мгновение отстранился. Улыбаясь. И прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Уилла.  
Это продлилось всего несколько мгновений, хотя королю казалось, что прошла вечность.  
Уилл слез со стола, протискиваясь мимо Ганнибала. И направился к выходу. Остановился у самых дверей, почувствовав, что мужчина не идёт за ним следом.  
Уилл обернулся.  
Лектер всё ещё стоял возле стола, опираясь на него сжатыми кулаками. И не смотрел на юношу. И это зрелище причиняло Уиллу боль.  
— Ганнибал, — позвал он. Дождался, пока тот поднимет взгляд. А затем протянул руку.  
Лектер обогнул стол и шагнул ближе, сжимая ладонь Уилла.

На пути к комнате Ганнибала им никто не встретился, поэтому рук они так и не расцепили.  
Первое, что бросилось Уиллу в глаза, были вещи мужчины, вернувшиеся на свои места. Комната больше не давила пустотой. Ганнибал на самом деле был здесь. Рядом.  
Стало ужасно жарко. И Уилл вздохнул с благодарностью, когда мужчина снял с него рубашку.  
Лектер замер. Затем коснулся амулета на груди юноши.  
— Знакомая вещица.  
Уилл накрыл его пальцы своими и выдернул амулет, пряча в ладони.  
— Обратно ты его не получишь, — заявил он. — Нечего было оставлять где попало.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Он твой.  
Улыбка медленно сползла с лица мужчины.  
— И я твой.  
Уилл кивнул.  
Он знал это. Понадобилось полгода одиночества, чтобы это понять.  
Но то, что Ганнибал признал это вслух, говорило о многом.  
— Это было тяжелое время не только для меня, а? — юноша усмехнулся.  
Вместо ответа Лектер притянул его к себе, скользя ладонями по спине.  
Уилл прижался губами к шее мужчины, освобождая того от одежды.  
Они не спешили. Они ждали так долго, и теперь все оказалось совсем не так, как оба себе представляли. Уилл легко прикусил кожу на плече Ганнибала. Клеймил свою собственность. Это должно было быть сказано и сделано уже очень давно. Возможно, исход многих событий был бы иным.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — вздохнул Уилл, когда Ганнибал сел на кровать.  
Юноша снял сапоги и стянул штаны, едва не запутавшись в них. Опустился на колени мужчины, придерживаясь за его плечи.  
Ладони Ганнибала прошлись по спине, опускаясь ниже. Юноша задрал голову, давая доступ к шее. Поцелуи оставляли огненные следы на коже.  
— Я не мог выкинуть тебя из головы, — продолжил юноша, выгибаясь в руках Лектера.  
Тот провёл языком по ключице Уилла и коснулся губами небольшой ямочки.  
Уилл зарылся пальцами в волосы Ганнибала. Как же давно он мечтал это сделать.  
Мужчина немного отстранился.  
— Дашь мне минуту? — спросил он. Поцеловал Уилла в щёку. — Не хочу причинить тебе боль.  
— О, — щёки Уилла порозовели. Он взял ладонь Ганнибала и перевёл на свою задницу. — Я уже об этом позаботился.  
Пальцы Лектера коснулись отверстия и скользнули внутрь, практически не встретив сопротивления.  
Уилл закусил губу.  
— Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, — выдохнул Ганнибал, переворачивая юношу и укладывая спиной на кровать. Навис сверху.  
— Я постоянно думал о тебе, — сказал Уилл.  
— И я вижу результаты, — прошептал Ганнибал, сорвав с его губ лёгкий поцелуй. — Я тоже скучал по тебе, мой король. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Уилл хитро прищурился.  
— Так покажи мне, как сильно.  
Лектер усмехнулся.  
— Всему своё время. О чём ты думал, когда готовил себя, Уилл? — спросил он, целуя грудь юноши. Прикусил сосок и обвёл кончиком языка исчезающие следы зубов.  
Уилл дёрнулся, подаваясь навстречу.  
— Я представлял, как ты наблюдаешь за мной со стороны, — сбившимся голосом ответил он.  
— Не участвую в процессе?  
Ганнибал спустился ниже.  
— Н-не сразу. Сначала просто смотришь.  
Лектер обхватил губами выступающую тазовую косточку, проходясь по ней языком.  
— Я представлял, что ты даёшь мне кончить вот так. От собственных пальцев. А потом берёшь меня — расслабленного и готового. Так долго, как тебе самому этого хочется.  
— И ты лежишь смирно и покорно меня принимаешь? — его дыхание обожгло внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
— О не-е-ет, — протянул Уилл, закрывая пылающее лицо ладонями. — Разве я хоть раз был смирным под тобой? Тебе нравится, когда я хочу тебе отдаться так же сильно, как ты хочешь меня взять.  
Ганнибал слизнул выступившую каплю смазки с головки его члена.  
— Ты… Ты ведь знаешь обо мне всё, — простонал Уилл. — Знаешь, как я люблю, когда мой член оказывается у тебя во рту.  
Уилл прикусил костяшки на сжатой в кулак ладони. На мгновение неспособный говорить.  
— Ты знаешь моё тело лучше, чем я сам. Ты играешь на нём словно на музыкальном инструменте.  
— И оно порождает изумительную мелодию, — ответил Лектер, прежде чем обхватить Уилла ртом.  
Юноша не продержался долго. Выгнулся дугой. Нога, упирающаяся в плечо Лектера, соскользнула ему на спину. Уилл закрыл глаза. Под веками расплывались яркие пятна.  
Но Ганнибал… Ганнибал только начал. Он развёл ноги юноши в сторону, проникая в него, и сразу же начал двигаться. Не быстро, но и не так медленно, как он любил это делать.  
Уилл вцепился в его плечи, ещё не до конца оправившись от пережитого оргазма.  
— Ты был прав, — прошептал король, скрещивая ноги у Ганнибала за спиной. — Я принадлежу тебе. Целиком и полностью. Мои мысли, моё тело, моя жизнь. Моя магия.  
— Ох, Уилл…  
Уилл позволил своей силе взять над ним верх. И увидел, как их с Ганнибалом сияние сделалось ярче.  
Лектер удивлённо посмотрел на него. Значит, почувствовал.  
— Это…  
— Да… — Уилл перебил его. Прижался к губам Ганнибала. — Не держи себя. Ты мне не навредишь.  
Лектер кивнул. Уилл почувствовал, как его заполняет чужая магия. Это… Это невозможно было описать словами. Границы расплывались. И они с Ганнибалом сливались в одно целое.  
Ганнибал сорвался на быстрый темп. Уилл сильнее сдавил его плечи. Спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи.  
— Мне так жаль, — зашептал Уилл. — Мне так жаль.  
Ганнибал первым достиг грани. И исходящая от него волна нахлынула на Уилла, сбивая с ног, погребая и утягивая за собой в мир хаоса и порядка. Безумия и болезненного здравомыслия.  
— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Ганнибал, обхватывая ладонями его лицо. — Всё хорошо, Уилл.  
Мужчина стёр большими пальцами слёзы, выступившие в уголках глаз юноши.  
— Я с тобой, — сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как понемногу отступает пустота в его груди.

Ганнибал лежал поперёк кровати, положив голову Уиллу на живот. Юноша перебирал его волосы, пропуская пряди между пальцами. Разгорячённая кожа никак не остывала.  
— Как там Марго? — спросил Уилл наконец. — Брайан мне ничего толкового так и не написал.  
— Она справляется, — ответил Лектер. — Она только выглядит хрупкой. Всё же в ней течёт кровь Верджеров.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Надеюсь, ребёнок будет похож на неё, а не на своего настоящего отца. Сын Мэйсона Верджера и шлюхи… О чём мы только думали?  
— Многое зависит от воспитания. У тебя с братьями были одни родители, но вы все выросли совершенно разными людьми.  
— Тоже верно… — Уилл вздохнул. — Как давно ты уехал оттуда?  
— Пару месяцев назад. Откуда ты узнал, что я в Балтиморе?  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Не сложно было догадаться. По письмам Беделии, по большей части. Да и куда ещё ты мог поехать?  
— Я был зол на тебя, — признался Лектер. — Меня ранило твоё безразличие.  
— А я был зол на тебя, — ответил Уилл. — И моё безразличие было моей защитой.  
— Теперь я это понимаю… — Ганнибал вздохнул.  
— Ты хотел меня задеть.  
— Боюсь, что да.  
— У тебя получилось, — Уилл печально усмехнулся.  
— Будет совсем жестоко, если я признаюсь, что оно того стоило?  
Юноша нахмурился.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я позволил тебе вернуться только из-за ревности? Ганнибал… — Уилл глубоко вздохнул. — То, что ты развлекался с Беделией, сыграло последнюю роль в моём решении.  
— Уилл…  
— Мне тебя не хватало. Я даже не знаю, как описать то, что со мной происходило.  
Лектер перевернулся на бок. Скользнул пальцами по груди юноши, поглаживая.  
— Попробуй.  
Уилл отвернулся, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Поначалу мне просто было одиноко. Я плохо спал по ночам. Пропал аппетит. Сила в моей крови постоянно заставляла меня чувствовать неудобство. Как будто что-то не так, но я не могу понять что и это исправить. Потом стало много хуже. Кошмары во сне и наяву. Галлюцинации. Иногда я не мог отличить реальность от фантазии. Я ходил во сне. Гвардейцы отлавливали меня по всему замку и возвращали обратно, чтобы я не сиганул с башни или вроде того. Я терял время даже наяву. Порой я лишь на мгновение закрывал глаза, а когда вновь открывал их — был уже совсем в другом месте.  
— Мой дорогой мальчик… — Ганнибал сел. Наклонился к нему.  
Уилл посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я едва не сошёл с ума. Мне не стоило тянуть так долго. Мне вообще не стоило прогонять тебя.  
— Я больше тебя не оставлю, — сказал Лектер. Поцеловал юношу в лоб.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю. Ты разве сам не видишь? Теперь это закончится лишь со смертью одного из нас. Или обоих.  
— Двойное самоубийство? — Уилл мрачно усмехнулся. — Это перебор даже для нас, не находишь?  
— Скорее двойное убийство. Мы уйдём, сражаясь, мой король. Или друг с другом, или плечом к плечу с целым миром.  
— Больше похоже на правду.  
Ганнибал лёг рядом с ним. Потёрся виском о его плечо, ласкаясь словно кот.  
Они ещё долго молчали, осторожными прикосновениями и ласками говоря то, что не выразили словами.  
— Что ещё происходило здесь в моё отсутствие? — спросил наконец Лектер.  
Уилл пожал одним плечом.  
— Не особо много. Всё самое интересное ты увёз с собой. Я казнил Джонсона. Его голова ещё долго украшала ворота.  
— Жестоко, — сказал Ганнибал.  
— Необходимая жестокость. Кажется, именно поэтому ты не дал мне убить его на месте. Чтобы выставить напоказ, что случается с предателями.  
— Это сработало?  
— Ну, больше никто не пытался обвинить меня во лжи или узурпаторстве.  
— А что ведьма?  
— О… — Уилл прочистил горло. — Ты потащил её с нами, чтобы выцедить до последней капли?  
Ганнибал предпочёл промолчать.  
— Я устал от бессмысленных смертей, Ганнибал, — продолжил юноша. — Так что я нашёл способ, как мы оба можем получить желаемое.  
Лектер вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне о Пожирателе?  
— Ты нашёл его останки.  
— Да, — Уилл усмехнулся. — Нашёл и… пустил в действие.  
— Ты невероятен, — ответил Ганнибал. — Мне так повезло, что я встретил тебя. И сумел заполучить. Могу я… взглянуть на него?  
— Да… — Уилл запнулся. — Я думал о том, что мы могли бы… Знаешь, разделить её силу между собой.  
— Большего я не смел и желать.  
Юноша выдохнул.  
— Ты не против, если мы сделаем это завтра? Я очень устал.  
— Конечно, — Ганнибал поцеловал его в плечо. Поднялся, высвобождая из-под себя одеяло. Уилл последовал его примеру.  
Ганнибал укрыл их обоих.  
— Спи спокойно, Уилл. Я не подпущу к тебе мертвецов.  
***  
Сундук с черепом стоял на письменном столе. Ганнибал сразу заметил его, когда пересёк порог комнаты Уилла.  
— Это оно?  
— Да.  
Юноша шагнул из-за его спины.  
— Ты понял, как он работает?  
Уилл пожевал губу.  
— Когда он пуст, он высасывает магию из всего, чего касается. Когда полон — он её источает. Думаю, если прикоснуться к нему, он отдаст всё, что накопил. А потом потребует назад, но к тому времени мы уже захлопнем крышку и спрячем его подальше.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, подходя ближе.  
— На что это было похоже, когда ты применил его на ведьме?  
Уилл поджал губы.  
— Это было страшно. Никакого вреда он ей не причинил, но всё это было пугающим…  
Юноша открыл крышку.  
— Думаю, мы должны коснуться его одновременно, — сказал Уилл.  
Ганнибал встал рядом и протянул руку. Ладонь зависла над черепом.  
— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — спросил Уилл.  
— Нет, — признался мужчина. — А что чувствуешь ты?  
— Не знаю. Это похоже на то, как я впервые увидел твою ауру. Слишком сильное ощущение.  
Он тоже протянул руку.  
— Досчитаем до трёх? — спросил Ганнибал, улыбаясь ему.  
— Да… — Уилл опустил взгляд. — Подожди.  
— Что тебя тревожит?  
Юноша посмотрел на него. Не в глаза — остановился на линии челюсти.  
— Сможем ли мы справиться с такой силой? Я имею в виду… Я едва свою-то силу контролирую, а здесь…  
— Иди сюда, — Ганнибал отвёл руку, которую протягивал к черепу, в сторону. Уилл прижался к нему. — Я помогу тебе. Контроль тренируется точно так же, как и всё остальное, помнишь? Просто представь, сколько всего мы сможем сделать, получив эту силу.  
Юноша обхватил Ганнибала за талию одной рукой. Кивнул и уткнулся ему в плечо.  
Лектер вытянул левую руку, правой сжимая Уилла.  
— Я просто боюсь, — прошептал король, вытягивая свободную руку. Их ладони соприкасались.  
— Не бойся, — Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Один, — Уилл начал считать.  
— Два, — они продолжили вместе. — Три…  
Они начали опускать руки, и в этот самый момент Уилл потянулся за поцелуем. Ганнибал ответил на настойчивое касание губ.  
Юноша приоткрыл глаза. И, когда до черепа осталось всего ничего, резко перевёл ладонь поверх руки Ганнибала и надавил, прижимая.  
Лектер широко распахнул глаза, не успевая осознать, что происходит. Его лицо исказилось. Зрачки наконец расширились. Он оттолкнул юношу от себя. Попытался отдёрнуть руку, но было уже поздно.  
Уилл отлетел к двери и едва устоял на ногах. Он шокировано наблюдал за происходящим. Всё вокруг потемнело, будто опустилась ночь, хотя сейчас было только утро. Зеленоватое свечение окутало Ганнибала, и в следующее мгновение юноша потерял его из виду. Уилл мог чувствовать только страшное, болезненное опустошение. Не его собственное — чужое. Собственное сердце пропустило удар. Череп, от которого Лектер всё никак не мог оторвать руку, увеличивался прямо на глазах. Уилл чувствовал, как тот высасывает из Ганнибала всё до последней капли.  
Наконец зелёный туман рассеялся. Ганнибал стоял посреди этого безумия неестественно бледный и прямой как палка. Его конечности подрагивали. На губах выступила кровавая пена.  
И вдруг невидимая сила, удерживающая Ганнибала на месте, перестала действовать. Колени его подкосились, и он упал.  
Череп спокойно опустился в сундук.  
Уилл магией притянул сундук к себе и без колебаний коснулся кости.  
А потом оказался ослеплён и обездвижен на целую вечность. Его будто разорвали на мелкие кусочки, а потом соединили вновь, сшивая тупой иглой. Было больно. Но вместе с этим он ощущал небывалую лёгкость во всём теле. Это было похоже на то, что он испытывал прошлым вечером во время слияния сил. Но в разы сильнее.  
Это было словно смерть. И перерождение.  
И когда это было закончено, совершенно другое существо смотрело на мир глазами Уилла.  
Оно уронило сундук на пол. И тот вспыхнул зелёным пламенем по его воле. Опасно было оставлять такую вещь, когда она уже послужила своей цели.  
Уилл поднял взгляд на мужчину, раскинувшегося на полу. Тот был в сознании, но не мог пошевелиться.  
Юноша подошёл ближе. Всё ещё нетвёрдо стоя на ногах.  
Комната вокруг ожила. Предметы стали передвигаться и перемещаться по ней, кружась в безумном танце.  
Уилл опустился на колени рядом с Лектером. Протянул руку и убрал прядь волос с его лба.  
— Шшш, — ласково сказал Уилл, хоть Ганнибал не издал ни звука. — Паралич скоро пройдёт. Ты будешь в полном порядке.  
Ганнибал гневно смотрел на него. И его взгляд… О, его взгляд… Прежнего Уилла он напугал бы до чёртиков. Но нынешний Уилл Лектера не боялся.  
— Ты же не думал, что я оставлю безнаказанным всё, что ты натворил, Ганнибал?  
Король приподнял его голову и опустил себе на колени.  
— Как тебе это чувство, а? Вкус предательства на языке?  
Лектер всё ещё молчал. Что ж, Уилл мог говорить и за двоих.  
— Знаешь, вот так я себя чувствовал каждый чёртов раз, когда ты отнимал у меня что-то. И я так мечтал отнять у тебя что-то в ответ… Но проблема в том, Ганнибал, что ты ни к чему в целом мире не привязан настолько сильно… Ни к чему, кроме меня и своего могущества. И, раз уж я не могу быть вдали от тебя… Думаю, это честно. Ты лишил меня того, что я любил. Я лишил тебя того, что любил ты. Но мы остались друг у друга.  
Язык лип к нёбу, и говорить было трудно. Но Уилл продолжал.  
— Пойми меня правильно… Я всё бы тебе простил. Если бы у меня была гарантия того, что ты никогда так больше не поступишь. Я и простил. Но потом… Потом ты убил Эбигейл. Остановился бы ты, когда больше нечего стало бы отнимать? Я не знаю… Мы на пороге войны, Ганнибал. Не этой детской стычки с вольным народом, или как они себя называют. Войны за целый мир. Как ты хотел. Как ты заставил меня захотеть.  
Юноша покачал головой.  
— Но я ни за что не смогу сделать это, если буду бороться ещё и против тебя с твоей одержимостью. Ты убил мою жену до того, как она родила мне наследников. Ты поставил под угрозу выгодный союз с Балтимором! Чем ещё это объяснить, как не одержимостью? Ты болен, Ганнибал.  
— Как и ты, — процедил тот.  
— Да… — Уилл печально вздохнул. — Да. Я именно тот, кем ты хотел меня сделать. Я не могу прогнать тебя. Мы установили эту связь по глупости и по незнанию, и теперь оба страдаем из-за неё. Но смириться с тем, что ты делаешь, я тоже не могу. Ты знаешь меня, Ганнибал. Ты знаешь, что я не терплю обиды, а обижаю в ответ. Ты преподал мне так много полезных уроков… И я тоже преподам тебе один. Надеюсь, ты его усвоишь. Если хочешь что-то забрать, нужно что-то отдать взамен. Я принёс в жертву всё, чтобы быть с тобой. Можно ли было то же самое сказать про тебя? Не думаю.  
Юноша перевёл дыхание.  
— Мне жаль, Ганнибал. Мне правда очень жаль, что до этого дошло. Мне больно смотреть на тебя такого. И ещё больнее знать, что я причина этого всего. Но это не навсегда!  
Он вдруг заговорил быстро и отрывисто.  
— Я верну тебе твою силу, я знаю, что могу это сделать! Если я пойму, что вновь могу тебе доверять, я верну тебе её всю!  
Уилл склонился над мужчиной и поцеловал его в лоб. Несколько слезинок сорвалось из глаз юноши.  
— Если моя будущая жена…  
— Жена? — прошипел Лектер.  
— Оооу… — Уилл округлил рот. — Я ведь забыл сказать тебе! Наша ведьма оказалась вовсе не дикаркой, а похищенной принцессой! Я вернул её на юг её отцу. О, он был так счастлив! А ещё больше он был счастлив, когда я попросил её руки. Знаешь, его даже уговаривать не пришлось. Он относился к своей дочери словно к грязи. Слепая, проклятая. Да ещё и столько лет была пленницей дикаря. Кто знает, что он делал с ней? О, мы с Рибой сочинили такую невероятную историю и притворились, что безумно влюблены друг в друга. И теперь мы женимся. А после того, как мы избавимся от её отца… Кто бы мог подумать, что слепая ведьма принесёт мне юг?  
Юноша погладил Ганнибала по щеке.  
— Только не ревнуй, пожалуйста. Тебе нет нужды ревновать. С Рибой нас не связывает ничего кроме договорённости. Она мечтает порвать глотку своему отцу, а я могу это для неё устроить. Но что я пытаюсь сказать… — Ещё один вздох. — Если ты тронешь мою жену или наших с ней детей, я выставлю тебя прочь, Ганнибал. И ты не увидишь больше ни меня, ни своей силы. Мне тоже будет трудно без тебя, но я теперь не умру и не сойду с ума. Я смогу это пережить, ты меня слышишь? — Уилл сжал его щёки и сильно встряхнул. — Слышишь… Хорошо. И если ты попытаешься вернуться, я убью тебя. Со мной можешь делать всё, что угодно, но не трогай мою семью, Ганнибал. Ты меня понял?  
Лектер ничего не ответил. Уилл ударил его по щеке.  
— Ты меня понял?!  
Снова молчание.  
Юноша нервно рассмеялся.  
— Обижаешься на меня. Ну хорошо. Но вчера ночью ты пообещал, что никогда меня не оставишь. Подумай над этим ещё раз. Я ведь… Я только прошу твоей поддержки. Я прошу не причинять мне боли, и тогда я не буду причинять тебе боль в ответ! Это ведь так просто. Мы сделаем то, о чём мечтали, вместе. Мы поставим весь мир на колени. Мы построим эту чёртову империю. Но править… Править ей будет кто-то другой.  
— Лучше бы ты убил меня, — сказал Лектер. Пальцы на его руках начали дёргаться.  
— Убил? Нет, Ганнибал… Ты забыл, что принадлежишь мне? И я пока что не хочу видеть тебя мёртвым.  
Уилл опустил голову Ганнибала и лёг рядом, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Пожалуйста, не усложняй это всё. Просто докажи мне, что я могу на тебя положиться. И всё будет как раньше. Можешь наказать меня как тебе хочется. Избей, изнасилуй, выброси из окна. Делай со мной всё, что посчитаешь нужным. Но не смей рушить то, что я строю.  
— Я найду способ расквитаться за это.  
Ганнибал уже мог шевелить кистью одной руки.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Уилл, опуская голову ему на плечо. — Я знаю.


	51. Эпилог

Последний король Мэриленда вошёл в историю как один из самых кровавых монархов. За свой срок правления он развязал и выиграл более пяти войн разной степени сложности и масштабности. О его хитрости и жестокости слагали легенды. А так же легенды слагали о демоне, что тенью стоял за троном, шепча на ухо королю советы. Они прошли по миру будто ураган. Сначала с поддержкой юга захватили те северные государства, что не преклонили пред ними колени добровольно. Затем поработили и юг. Осаждали, загоняли в угол, брали измором.  
Они внушали страх и трепет, и их имена прокатились по миру словно проклятие. Однако к тем, кто присягнул королю на верность, тот относился милосердно. Жестокость не была целью — лишь средством.  
Он сумел объединить цивилизованные государства под своим началом. И так последний король Мэриленда стал первым императором.

Ганнибал несколько раз покидал своего правителя, но рано или поздно возвращался обратно. Они то сходились, то снова расходились, но общее дело связало их накрепко. Уилл в конечном итоге сдержал своё обещание и вернул Ганнибалу его силу.  
У Уилла и Рибы родилось двое детей. Старшую назвали Катариной. Младшему дали имя Натаниэль. Оба ребёнка унаследовали магический дар родителей, но по-разному им распорядились. Катарина росла упрямой и дикой. От отца и матери ей достались хитрость, незаурядный ум и экзотическая красота. Блестящие качества для будущего правителя, однако трон предназначен был её младшему брату, совсем для этой роли не подходящему. Натаниэль был мягким, если не сказать слабохарактерным. К своей силе он относился безразлично и совсем ею не пользовался. Он много времени проводил с матерью или в одиночестве. Уроки отца выслушивал с должной прилежностью, однако никакого энтузиазма не проявлял. Ганнибала так вообще старался обходить стороной. В отличие от Катарины, которой Лектер стал вторым отцом. Уилл с опасением наблюдал за тем, как его дочь сближается с Ганнибалом, но тот был единственным, кто мог её усмирить и успокоить. Ганнибал смог умерить её внутреннюю ярость, или, по крайней мере, направить её в нужное русло. Он убедил Катарину, что нет беды в том, что престол достанется не ей. И что вместо того, чтобы изводить своего младшего брата, ей стоит с ним подружиться. Ведь получив над ним власть, она получит власть над всей империей.  
Ганнибал научил Катарину добиваться того, что она хочет, любым путём. И всё шло хорошо, до тех пор, пока она не захотела самого Лектера.  
Риба, получив свою долгожданную месть, поняла, что кроме жажды отмщения у неё не было ничего. И там, где раньше жила ярость, теперь огромной дырой зияла пустота, которую не смогли заполнить ни громкий титул, ни дети. Императрица потеряла всяческий вкус к жизни, её здоровье сильно пошатнулось. И незадолго до четырнадцатых именин сына её болезни и недомогания взяли над ней верх.  
Катарина, не испытывавшая особых чувств ни к матери, ни к отцу, прикинулась более расстроенной этим событием, чем была на самом деле, и попыталась найти утешение в объятиях Ганнибала. Она призналась ему в своих чувствах. И предложила ему своё тело и свою душу.  
Лектер ей отказал, честно объяснив причины. Рассказал о своей связи с Уиллом. И с этого момента в сердце Катарины зародилась ненависть к собственному отцу. Девушка вбила себе в голову, что только он стоит на их с Ганнибалом пути.  
И однажды замыслила убить Уилла. Решение она приняла импульсивно, как и всегда. Однако к осуществлению замысла подошла со всей ответственностью, хладнокровно распланировав всё до малейших деталей. Вспомнив все уроки, полученные от отца и матери. И, конечно же, от Ганнибала.  
Никто не знает точно, что произошло в ту ночь. На утро Катарина была найдена в покоях императора. Мёртвой.  
Сам император, как и его советник, бесследно исчезли.  
Их следы были обнаружены много позже — на самой окраине материка. Седой океан выбросил на берег погнутый обруч короны и изорванный плащ советника. На каменистом утёсе, возвышавшемся над тем местом, были найдены следы борьбы.  
Самих тел так и не нашли. Натаниэль объявил Уилла и Ганнибала погибшими и сложил для них погребальный костёр. Так он за один год лишился сестры и обоих родителей и обрёл взамен непомерно тяжелое бремя власти.  
В народе вскоре сложили песни и легенды об императоре и его единственном друге, которые любили и ненавидели друг друга так сильно, что не могли существовать ни вместе, ни порознь. Поэтому приняли дар смерти друг от друга и нашли свой покой на дне Атлантики.  
Но были ли легенды правдивы?  
Никто этого так и не узнал.


End file.
